Honestly Harry - The Matter of the Furious Fugitives
by Captain Compass
Summary: A dangerous homicidal maniac has escaped Azkaban and apparently wants to kill Harry Potter. This is the story of that prisoner and the other challenges to the first school year of the married Potters. Pitfalls and pratfalls as normal. Rating for teenage marriage. H/G/HR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Recovery and Hope

He could hear the little bit of surf rolling up along the shore but Sirius couldn't tell if it was one stroke away or a hundred strokes more till landfall. It seems he had been out in the freezing waters of the North Sea for his entire life. His only driving desire was to save his godson and to make sure that the foul betrayer of his best friend and his wife was brought to justice.

But it was harder and harder to concentrate. He didn't know how much time he had left before the Aurors or the Dementors were turned loose to follow him and bring him back. It was curious that he felt no pride in being the first person to escape Azkaban; that's not what how he wanted to be remembered by. Sirius finally felt his grim form slip by the wayside as the cold and his fatigue finally began catching up with him. In spite of the time he had spent away from the Dementors, ten years of being incarcerated had been less than kind to his stamina.

The surf sounded closer now and Sirius could finally feel the up and down movements of the waves as he got closer to the shore. He gasped trying to breathe deeper but only got a mouthful of salt water for his effort. Sirius foundered briefly as the waves confused him. Which way was land? Was there a cross-current pulling him sideways? He just couldn't tell. He struck out again and was lifted up on another wave and tumbled over.

Sirius Black went under the sneaker wave and tried to get his bearings. There was a rushing in his ears and he couldn't tell which way was up. He was desperate for air and a direction to go in. It was hard to hold his breathe in but he didn't dare breath; that would be a sure path to drowning. And Harry really needed him.

Just as spots were forming in his eyes, one of Sirius's flailing arms struck hair and he felt a gentle grasp on his arm gently below the elbow. He was pulled upward to finally break the surface of the water and grab a quick mouthful of blessed air. Another wave crashed over them, him and whoever or whatever was towing him shoreward, but Sirius remained on the surface gasping desperately needed oxygen into his lungs. His dragging feet finally contacted a combination of sand and gravel and his aching legs make an effort to support his body.

The gentle tug on his arm continued as he half-dragged, half-swam and half–stumbled his way out from the water. He finally reached a place above the water line and fell to his hands and knees. The grip on his arm relaxed and Sirius vomited out the seawater he had swallowed in those last desperate yards.

A bit of heavy breathing sounded in his ear and Sirius looked sideways to see his benefactor. Even in the dark night he could tell it was a large shaggy dog, panting heavily and dripping water. Sirius reached up a shaky hand and rubbed the dog's head. "I don't know who sent you or where you came from but you've saved my life."

The dog ducked its head and lifted its muzzle under Sirius arm. It kept pushing him. "Get up huh? I'll try, I'll try."

It took four attempts before Sirius could stand on his own feet and even then the dog stood right beside him and leaned against him to provide support. The dog took a step and then Sirius took a step. This pattern repeated a number of time until Sirius realized that he was being led away from the beach he had landed on. He put a shaky hand on the dog's back and followed as best he could; the dog seemed to know when he needed to take a breather. Sirius didn't know how long he staggered along but he eventually tumbled under the branches of a low pine tree and collapsed in the relative warmth of the shelter. Sirius heard and felt the big dog pace around him once or twice and then settle down. An exhausted Sirius fell immediately to sleep.

Xxxx xxxx

Far away, the source of Sirius' major concern was still sleeping, vastly removed from the harsh conditions his godfather found himself in. The crowd in the Hogwarts infirmary had thinned out as the night dragged on toward morning. Hermione had watched the sleeping Tride for a while and then asked Knop to take him back to Potter Manor so that Assom could monitor him properly. Knop nodded silently and disappeared with Tride and the cot he was sleeping on. He returned less than a minute later.

The hour after the transmixture sequence had finished was the worst for all the concerned bystanders. Harry had gone through a period of convulsions a time or two and the girls had clasped his hands tighter. For some reason they couldn't get through to their husband mentally and it worried them. Myrtle and Joshua came to the infirmary about that time to check on Harry. Myrtle became very distraught at the uncertainty of Harry's condition and the two ghosts walked out through the walls to resume their guard duty at the Potter's new door.

Remus Lupin had walked into the medical wing around 1 am after being told about Harry's situation by some of the other house elves at the manor. Professor Snape held his tongue for a change but left soon after Remus sat down to help keep watch over Harry. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall finally excused themselves to head back toward their beds after getting a promise from Madame Pomfrey to let them know when Harry woke up.

There had been a horrible time for Harry about 3 in the morning. His face had gone even paler than normal and his breathing slowed down. He eventually began gasping as if it was a monumental struggle to draw even a little bit of air into his lungs. Hermione and Ginny held his hands and poured a lot of love and magic through their bond to Harry. He hadn't regained consciousness but the crisis seemed to eventually pass as his breathing and color returned to normal. The girls relaxed a bit as Harry slumbered on.

But even Hermione and Ginny finally succumbed to the long hours and stress of worrying and watching their husband. Hermione watched Ginny fight off sleep for a while but finally told her to catch a nap for a bit and she would wake her up if there was a change. Ginny nodded but only lay down on the nearest cot so she could still watch her husband. A good sign was that the high fever Harry seemed to have was going away. He didn't seem to be sweating as much and Madame Pomfrey had checked his temperature a number of times and was pleased at Harry's appearance and overall condition.

It was nearing daybreak when Hermione felt her attention slipping away as sleep crept up on her. She gave Ginny a mental call and prepared to take a lie down herself. Ginny was coming back from a trip to the loo when Hermione tried releasing Harry's hand.

She was shocked that Harry clutched her hand tighter.

'… _**don't … go.'**_

'_**Harry?'**_

'_**Don't be so loud Nonnie.'**_

'_**Ginny, Harry's coming out of it!'**_

Ginny slipped into the other side of Harry's cot and laid a hand across his forehead. His temperature seemed normal but it was nice just to be able to touch her husband again.

'_**I like that. Both of you. Terribly tired though; my eyelids feel like they weigh as much as Hagrid's boots.'**_

"It's okay Harry. You can sleep for a while longer; there's no big rush." Hermione felt Harry squeeze her hand one more time and he settled into the cot a little deeper and went totally back to sleep. Wrotkill rose from the chair he had sitting on to come over and look at his sometime apprentice. "He'll sleep normally now and recover. Have him come and see me when he's up to it."

Both Ginny and Hermione thanked Wrotkill again for his assistance and he silently vanished from the infirmary. Ginny turned to see Knop and Dobby and gave them the message that Harry was going to recover. Both elves smiled in their own way and Knop went back to tell everyone back at Potter Manor that Lord Harry would live.

Ginny and Hermione were elated that Harry seemed to be over his sickness but both were mentally exhausted after the long time sitting with him. Madame Pomfrey checked on Harry but then gave both girls a mild sleeping draught. "Your husband will be worried that you didn't take care of yourselves while he was sleeping. I'll wake you up when he comes around."

The girls protested against the potion but both admitted that they were tired. Ginny pushed a couple of cots together and the two Mrs. Potters snuggled up together but quickly fell asleep. Remus stretched as he stood up and wondered if he should be sending an owl out to Arthur and Molly Weasley.

Xxxx xxxx

It was a gust of wind that awoke Sirius Black just after daybreak. He shifted on the ground once and felt a warm presence against his back. The birds were chirping over his head and he saw a curious chipmunk watching him just at the end of a branch of the pine tree. The warmth behind him moved and just as Sirius was thinking about moving, a big sloppy warm tongue rasped over his ear.

Flipping over Sirius was nudged by the massive head of the dog that had rescued him early in the morning. The dog stood over him wagging its tail and Sirius tried pushing the big muzzle away. All he got was a handful of warm slime. "Ewww." The dog finally sat down on its haunches and Sirius saw that it was a fortunate bit of luck that led this particular breed of dog to the beach and his rescue. Why she had appeared at just the right time and place would be something that Sirius would ponder about over many nights in his future.

It was a fairly decent sized Newfoundland and Sirius could sense from the shape of its head that it probably was a female. Sirius held out one hand palm up and the black and white Landseer took a tentative step forward to check out her companion. She sniffed the hand once or twice and then just dropped her head to receive a good rub from Sirius. "That's a good girl, a great girl in fact. You saved me you did but I just can't stay here and pet you. People and other things will probably come looking for me soon and I need to find a place to hide."

Sirius looked down as his stomach rumbled. "I guess some food and clothes would probably be in order also. Got any ideas there girl?"

The Newfoundland turned and walked out from under the shelter of the pine branches. It took a few steps but paused and came back to take Sirius's hand gently in its mouth. It backed up and gently pulled at Sirius. "Moony would probably laugh at me but I think you want me to follow you."

The dog walked away again and after gazing around to check for observers Sirius followed her through the woods and away from the beach. They came to a paved road once but the Newf just walked calmly across without breaking stride. Sirius shook his head at the dog's actions but continued to trail after her.

Another fifteen minutes of walking brought Sirius to the edge of a clearing. The dog had stopped and Sirius slipped up next to her. They were looking down at a small farm. Three children were playing in the yard and Sirius sat down as he thought about what his next move should be. The Newfoundland dropped down beside him and laid her head on his knee. Sirius rubbed her head gently. "Thanks girl but if those are your kids, you ought to go see them. They've probably been worried about you."

The dog turned her head to look at him like he was crazy. "Okay then, how about we figure out a name for you while we're waiting. Girl is right but way too generic. Lassie doesn't seem quite right either. Charlotte? Taffy? Florence Henderson - after the famous nurse?"

The dog kept staring at Sirius. "This calls for a little bit of thought then; something distinctive." The dog woofed gently. "And appropriate for the gracious lady you are. That's it; of course! Gracie, come here."

Gracie stood up to wash Sirius's face with her wide tongue. "Okay, now that we have that settled, what's our next step?"

A sound from the farm caught both their attention. A loud shout accompanied the appearance of a bright yellow school bus and the three children lined up to board it. The school bus had the words West Cliff Primary School District on it which did absolutely nothing to help Sirius figure out exactly where they were. The bus started up and drove away and Sirius was about to sneak into the barn to hide for the day but the sound of a door opening and closing stopped Sirius and made him crouch back down. A man and woman emerged from the farmhouse and got into the black car that was parked in the driveway.

Sirius waited five minutes after the couple had driven away and made his way to the porch. Gracie followed behind looking over the nearby corral of sheep. After knocking at the door a number of times Sirius tried the latch. The door was locked but a nearby window was open halfway. Feeling a little guilty, Sirius opened it and gained entry into the house. Gracie barked once when he disappeared but Sirius stuck his head back out the window and asked the dog to just wait. Gracie surprisingly laid down on the porch and watched the road.

Fifteen minutes later, Sirius exited the window and closed it back down to its original appearance. He had found some clothes that mostly fit him and had quickly filled up two pillowcases; one with food and one with spare clothes and other items he thought he might need. Gracie stared at the pillowcases a little suspiciously but Sirius dug into one and brought out a ham sandwich for her. Gracie stared at him for a while and Sirius felt he had to explain himself. "We.. I need things to travel with and I did leave a note of sorts. If I'm not caught, I'll send Mr. and Mrs. Whitby back some money to pay for this stuff when I can."

Gracie grumbled a bit but did take the proffered sandwich. Sirius grabbed one for himself and ate as the two made their way back to the woods. "Great, a dog with a conscience. You can stay here you know Gracie. Those kids would make a nice home for you I think."

Gracie continued to follow Sirius back into the woods. Sirius stopped when they were under the cover of the trees and opened up one of the pillowcases. Gracie cocked her head sideways when Sirius started stripping off his clothes and putting them into it. She watched as her companion brought out a piece of rope and tied the two pillowcases closed and together.

Sirius patted Gracie on the head. "I have to go now. Don't follow. You can find a nice life for your own. But thank you again for saving me. Padfoot will go the rest of the way to Hogwarts."

Gracie back up two steps as the man in front of her transformed himself into a large black dog. The dog stood staring at Gracie for a second before picking up the pillowcases with his teeth. Padfoot looked at the position of the sun for a second and then turned with his burden to start loping northward. Gracie shook her squarish head at the sight but thirty seconds later barked and ran after the person.

Padfoot waited for Gracie to catch up and thought about how it would change his plans. The Aurors might be looking for him but not two wandering dogs. Padfoot tried to remember the location of the nearest town or railway line he had seen in the phone book back at the farmhouse. The ugly black dog found a trail through the woods and the black and white dog trotted along beside him.

Xxxx xxxx

There was a smell in the air that confused Harry. Part of it was the Hogwarts infirmary; Harry had woken up enough times there to recognize the combination of linen, potions and Madame Pomfrey's lilac fragranced perfume. There was something else very familiar and Harry managed to crack his eyes enough to see that Remus Lupin was carefully eating breakfast at a table next to the infirmary office.

Harry turned over and saw that Ginny and Hermione were curled up together on the cot next to him. What to do, what to do? Food or wives? Not much of a decision actually but Harry really didn't feel well enough to spring up on them. He settled for the next best thing; taking one of the pillows behind him Harry threw it up toward the ceiling but dived back under the covers. His aim was just a bit off – he only hit Ginny who rolled off the bed with a distinct thump. That sound brought Hermione awake and then Remus, Vika and Madame Pomfrey were up and investigating the noise.

Ginny whispered from her place on the floor. "Sorry everybody. I don't know what happened."

Madame Pomfrey was about to come over to check on her patient again but Hermione held up her hand. "It's early still. Harry hasn't budged as far as I know. I wish I knew when he was going to wake."

Harry was about to yawn and slowly come out of his sleep when he was bombarded by a pair of pillows. He looked up to see a grinning Hermione and Ginny looking back at him before they jumped and buried him in hugs and kisses. Madame Pomfrey was yelling at the girls to let her check Harry but Remus stood in front of her. "As much as everybody respects you Poppy, it might be a little dangerous getting between the three of them right now."

Poppy nodded but stood waiting patiently until Harry coughed once and fell back to the cot. "Make way, please. Let me check Mr. Potter first and then you can talk all you want."

Ginny turned away first and moved backward but Hermione gasped loudly as she held Harry out at arm's length to look at him before she turned him loose. "Harry, your eyes!" Ginny came back and quickly saw what Hermione had been shocked by. Instead of the warm green eyes that they both liked looking at, Harry's eyes now were even more distinctive. They were still green but they looked metallic or like emeralds; it was creepy, wonderful and hypnotic all at the same time. There were facets like jewels in his irises and they seemed to swirl if one stared at them too long.

Madame Pomfrey had sent Zillah off to notify Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall that Harry had woken up. Knop had departed for Potter Manor with the good news and Remus had asked an overjoyed Dobby to go to the Burrow and explain the situation to the Weasleys. All three house elves disappeared with a little string of pops. Madame Pomfrey actually shooed Ginny and Hermione away while she did a thorough exam on Harry.

The two girls sat down on the cot and stared at the privacy screen while they tried to figure out what the change of Harry's eyes meant. Remus came over and kept the girls company and tried to find out through them how Harry was doing. Other than a general tiredness, neither wife could state with any certainty the level of Harry's general health.

In the matter of minutes while Harry was being examined, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall entered the infirmary and were told that Harry was awake and being checked out. It was another couple of minutes before Madame Pomfrey moved the screen aside and everyone could approach the patient.

Harry was smiling but yawned once before Ginny or Hermione could lean in and kiss him. He apologized. But both girls were smiling down at him and he was happy to hold their hands as they sat down on the cot with him. Ginny reached for his glasses but he stopped her with a shake of his head.

Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Mr. Potter's infection has been terminated but I would like to keep him here for a day or two for observation. His magical core has been depleted from fighting off the combination of poisons and infection but it will recover soon. His eyes have changed in a manner I do not totally understand yet, but he has excellent vision now without his glasses. He is suffering from fatigue which is to be expected after such a experience. There are other changes going on with his body but I cannot say what the final effects might be. This whole transmixture scheme is totally unknown so I'm afraid Harry, excuse me, Lord Potter, will have to come in for frequent evaluations. Maybe it would replace his frequent visits here every year anyway."

Everyone gave a cautious smile at Harry for the guarded prognosis. Madame Pomfrey returned to her office to get some potions for Harry while everyone else clustered around his bed. Harry tried keeping up with all the conversations but held up his hands at one point to interrupt. "I'm glad I've woken up here in the infirmary again but I only have a vague memory of events. The last thing I really remember clearly was talking to everyone about going to Lady Longbottom's house next month about the list of changes that were proposed. So what happened to me?"

It was Hermione that took up the telling of the tale for Harry, Remus and the others in the infirmary. She described what condition Harry had been in when Vika appeared in their quarters and what had happened with the following investigation and discovery of the problems Harry had. Remus swore mildly as he heard the unorthodox procedure that had been attempted to cure Harry. Harry broke into the narrative to anxiously ask about the condition of Tride and seemed very relieved when he was told that house elf was just sleeping off the procedure back at Potter Manor.

Madame Pomfrey added her observations and report to the end of Hermione's tale as she brought out a couple of potions for Harry to take. He made a face but the look from his wives told him to follow the medical advice. The Stabilizing potion went down in one gulp but Harry asked for some water before drinking the other two. The diluted Pepper-Up potion caused a belch which Harry apologized for. The last vial, the Blood Replenishing potion, only stayed in Harry's stomach for about twenty seconds before Harry bent over heaving into a hastily conjured wastebasket.

"I think that will be the end of Mr. Potter's visitors for a while. We'll let him rest and get a little breakfast into him before we try the potions again. Everyone out with the exception of the two Mrs. Potters."

Harry was a little disappointed that everyone was leaving but in one way he was relieved. This was another huge change and he wasn't sure what was happening with his body and his life. Everyone but the two people he really counted on said they would drop on by later and check on him. Harry had to tell Dobby and Knop to return to the manor but he would call on them later. It was only a matter of minutes before Harry was left alone with Hermione and Ginny.

"So how are you really?" Ginny asked.

"I guess about normal for almost dying." Harry's answer resulted in his arm being slugged by the redhead and then Ginny sobbing into his chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you both. I'm just a little confused that the whole thing came on me so quickly." Harry rubbed Ginny's back for a while until she stopped crying.

"Sometime during the night Dumbledore said that your magical core was busy fighting off both the poison and infection without you being aware. When it couldn't fight any more, you just collapsed."

"That sounds like a reasonable explanation Hermione. Thanks for bringing in Wrotkill and the house elves."

"That actually was your idea Harry. There were a couple minutes where we could contact you mentally and told you about the double trouble. It was your suggestion that it wasn't a normal magical sickness and we needed to look elsewhere."

"I wish I could remember."

"We can share our memories with you later Harry. You should thank Vika; she stayed with you so we could rest up a little."

Harry shook his head again. He didn't have any memories of the girls or Vika visiting him. It was another sad point of things happening to him without any reason.

Hermione saw that Harry was getting confused and down again. She dropped on the cot a little hard and pulled him into a hug. "We're both glad you're awake and healthy."

"I'll reserved judgment on that until I can keep some breakfast and potions down" Harry responded.

"I'm sure that Madame Pomfrey and Zillah will be back in a few minutes. Right now I have a question for you Mr. Shiny Eyes."

"I'll try to answer it."

"Can I see your feet Harry?"

"What?"

"I said…"

"I know what you said Hermione. I'm just wondering why."

"I'll tell you after I see your feet."

Harry threw the covers back and drew his knees up so his feet were exposed. Hermione went and looked at them both and touched them. "Good, you pass."

"Now will you tell me what that was about?"

"I was a little worried Harry. Your feet aren't enlarged and covered in hair."

"So?"

"With your eyes being what they are, I was a little worried you were turning into a Hobbit."

Harry broke out laughing and brought Hermione close for another hug. He grabbed her cheek while Ginny just looked on confused. "What's a hobbit?"

Harry and Hermione explained the appearance of the fictional muggle race that inhabited Middle Earth. "I read one of the books over that Christmas holiday I spent at the Grangers."

Any further explanation of fictional beings to Ginny was interrupted by the arrival of Madame Pomfrey and Zillah with breakfast trays for the three Potters. They were hungry but Harry was disappointed to see that he only had porridge and toast and milk. Considering he had recently thrown up, Harry guessed that Madame Pomfrey wasn't going to take a chance of a repeat performance. Ginny and Hermione did sneak a few pieces of bacon and some scrambled egg off their plates for him without Madame Pomfrey seeing it.

Madame Pomfrey brought another Stabilizing potion to him after he finished his breakfast and watched as Harry sipped it slowly. She smiled when he kept it down and said she would let him rest for a while. That seemed to be a hint that the two Mrs. Potter should leave but they chose to ignore it.

"I am getting a little sleepy" Harry said after he had talked to both of his wives for another half hour. "You don't have to stay here with me."

Seeing both Ginny and Hermione shaking their heads, Harry sat up a little straighter and told the girls that one or both could go back to their quarters and at least take a nap and freshen up after their long night. Harry squinted his eyes just a little bit and then apologized to Hermione. "I'm sorry Nonnie. Because of me, your whole rotation is out of order. I see you had no time to even change because you're still wearing the Gryffindor colored knickers you had on Thursday."

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she made a feeble effort to cover herself up even though she was fully dressed. "You… you can see through my clothes with those new eyes?"

Harry blinked at her a number of times and didn't answer. Hermione was blushing like crazy and Ginny finally couldn't hold in her laughter any longer. "He got you good Nonnie. He knows we stayed here all night and you always wear your scarlet and yellow knickers the first time back when we visit."

Hermione's jaw dropped and she blushed even further but wagged her finger at her husband. "See if I let you pick out what I wear anymore. The idea!"

Ginny was still chuckling when Harry turned his attention to her. "And you're not much better. Polka dots on a Friday? What would your mother say?"

Ginny jumped up too quickly in protest but then covered up her embarrassment by saying she had to go to the loo. Harry watched her flounce away but then turned back to the other Mrs. Potter. "That however was just a lucky guess Hermione. I can't really see through your clothes. I would have been totally tongue tied if I could."

"Speaking of tongues, why don't you rest yours for a bit? One of us will stay here and lie down on the cot and the other will go back to our new quarters for a proper kip."

"You could both go back and have Dobby bring you a change of clothes if you wanted. We haven't talked yet if you want a female house elf for you and Ginny."

"Ginny got a little nap earlier so she will probably stay. I like your idea about a change of clothes though so maybe I will go back and ask Dobby to fetch clean clothes for all three of us. Your outfit from yesterday should probably be burned since you were sweating out poison. I'll be back in a few hours Jamie."

Hermione gave Harry a quick kiss and then talked to Ginny briefly before she headed out for their new quarters. Ginny glared at him for a bit but just chuckled and tucked Harry in a little bit and made sure he didn't need anything else. Harry fell asleep to the quiet voices of Ginny and Madame Pomfrey talking.

Xxxx xxxx

Harry didn't know how much longer it was when he woke up. The voices he heard this time were not quite so gentle and he shook himself awake as Ginny came over to help him sit up. The voices were coming from the hall and Harry heard that Dumbledore's voice was protesting the loudest. He and Ginny sent a mental wake up to Hermione and told her something was about to happen in the infirmary.

The voices became closer and louder and Harry wasn't too surprised to see Dumbledore open the door. The people that came after him brought him instantly awake. Following Dumbledore into the infirmary were Tonks and Madame Bones; neither one looked very happy to be there. It was the last person that came through the door that really upset Harry. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, strode through the door and walked angrily toward where Harry was lying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Care and Confusion

Cornelius Fudge's face shifted from angry to smiling as he saw the occupant of the cot. "Ah Harry, there you are. Just the person I needed to see. You wouldn't believe the trouble I've had…"

Minister Fudge was walking directly to Harry but Ginny suddenly stood and held up her hand up, keeping the older wizard from approaching. "I take it you want to talk to my husband?"

"Of course. Lady Ginny, isn't it? Your father, Artemis, has told me all about you. Very good future in the ministry that man."

"I hate to be rude but what was the arguing about out in the hallway? My husband is recovering from a serious illness and shouldn't be disturbed."

'_**You're brilliant Ginny.'**_

Fudge looked a little angry that he was being ordered about by such a young girl. "That's what Dumbledore said but there is urgent news so I must have a private word with young Mr. Potter."

'_**Oh no. What is that man doing here?'**_ Harry saw Hermione come through the infirmary doors and discreetly waved her closer so she could hear the conversation.

"I'm afraid I must insist Lady Potter. This is vital to your husband's future."

Ginny appeared to be deep in thought for a couple of seconds and then she stepped aside. "Very well. You have had taken all your Class Three Potions lately, haven't you?"

Fudge had reached out to shake hands with Harry but he stopped suddenly. "Class Three potions? What are those for?" Ginny whirled around and shook her finger at Dumbledore. "You let him come in here and you didn't tell the Minister that Harry might be contagious? Headmaster, really?"

Fudge squeaked "Contagious?" and backed away quickly from the cot Harry was resting on. The Minister of Magic looked very green all of a sudden. Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "Minister Fudge was quite insistent about coming here directly. I am afraid that I didn't get quite around to telling him the nature of the disease Harry contracted while in Egypt."

Cornelius Fudge wasn't sure what to say next but he, of course, said the first thing that came to his mind. "You should have asked permission from me or the Ministry before leaving the country Potter."

'_**That's Lord Potter to you.'**_ Harry really was not feeling up to listening to the Minister of Magic try to worm himself into Harry's good graces. Harry coughed loudly a number of times and Fudge retreated a few steps with every cough.

"But I must tell Lord Potter about…"

"You need to drink a special potion immediately Minister and then you must go home and rest for a few days. You are at risk of spreading Harry's sickness around if you don't come down with it yourself." Ginny stood up and motioned for the wizard to follow her into Madam Pomfrey's office. They were just about there when the Minister turned around and pointed to Madame Bones and Tonks. "What about them?"

Madame Pomfrey had a small smile when she responded to the man. "Aurors are required by their internal statutes to be current on all Class 2 and Class 3 potions. I think the potion you are looking for Lady Ginny might be on the third shelf up and to the extreme right. Make sure he gets one to take home with him."

Professor McGonagall saw the look the Fudge was giving both Ginny and Madame Pomfrey and spoke up. "I can assure you Minister that Lady Ginny does know what she is speaking off. She has been training as a healer here at Hogwarts for the last two years. She is very… clever."

The Minister nodded slowly and followed Ginny into the office. When the door closed behind them, Dumbledore cast a silencing spell at the door. "I really wasn't expecting that. I have underestimated Lady Ginny's resourcefulness."

Harry smiled. "Most people do sir."

Madame Bones and Tonks were casting suspicious glances at the people still in the room. Tonks could just tell from the expression on Harry's face that something wasn't quite right. Minister Fudge exited the mediwitch's office in a hurry and apologized to Harry and the others that he must head home directly. He did take some time to have a hurried conversation with Madame Bones and looked back at the patient in the cot. He headed out the door with Professor McGonagall escorting him to the floo point.

Ginny walked calmly out of Madame Pomfrey's office and went and stood before her with a shy look. "What exactly did you give the Minister of Magic Ginny?"

"Only a Calming Draught. I wouldn't violate the healer's oath by giving him anything truly harmful."

"Very well but don't make a habit of this. I only allowed it this time because your husband needs as much rest as possible. Do I need to be here for the discussion that the minister wanted to have with my patient Madame Bones?"

"No Poppy but thank you for the assistance. Before you go though, could you tell me what a Class Three potion is?"

Madame Pomfrey kept her face composed as she replied "I wish I could Amelia but I've never heard of them before today."

There was a sudden silence in the room while Madame Pomfrey left. Harry rolled his eyes but Hermione offered Ginny a high five for the way she had gotten rid of the Minister of Magic. Ginny had come back to sit on Harry's cot while Hermione joined her spouses. Madame Bones was about to start talking again but Dumbledore asked her to wait a moment.

"Is there anything you would like to tell the rest of us Mrs. Potter while Madame Pomfrey is out of earshot?"

Ginny squirmed a little under the headmaster's gaze but eventually spoke up. "I may, may mind you, have put a tab too much Belching Powder in the Minister's potion while I was preparing it for him. I am also prepared to serve any detention you wish to assign for the deception."

Harry and Tonks broke out laughing and Hermione held her hands in front of her face trying to look shocked. Madame Bones exchanged a look with Dumbledore that ensured that they would have a proper talk about the Potters at a later date.

"And what am I supposed to tell the Minister about Class Three potions if he asks, Lady Ginny?"

Harry drew Ginny a little closer with his arm. "That the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries have classified them as privileged information and nobody is supposed to speak of them?"

That drew a laugh from the normally unflappable Madame Bones. "I'm quite sure now that I'm glad that you three aren't quite my responsibility most of the time."

Tonks had sobered up at the mention of responsibilities and drew up closer to the bed. "You really aren't contagious, are you Harry?"

"Not anymore but I might have been earlier."

Madame Bones drew up a chair and indicated that Dumbledore should pay attention to the talk too. "Lord Harry there is a very real problem. That's what the Minister wanted to talk to you about."

"Right after Harry's just awoke from a possibly lethal medical problem?" asked Hermione.

"I'm sorry but there is no timetable or grace period for crises" Madame Bones said sadly.

"So what has happened Amelia?" A returning McGonagall had come and stood by her husband.

"There has been a breakout from Azkaban Prison."

Harry face went white, as did Ginny's and Hermione's. "How… How many escaped?"

"Just one, thank Merlin."

"It wasn't Mr. Malfoy was it?" Ginny voice was almost a whisper as she spoke.

Madame Bones shook her head. "No, he and the rest of the Death Eaters are still being guarded by the Dementors for the time being."

"So which prisoner defied all history and the special guardians at the prison?" This question came from Dumbledore.

"I am so sorry to report this but it was ….Sirius Black."

"What?" Harry yelled but immediately got dizzy. He had to lie back down on the cot and floundered mentally. It just didn't make sense to him.

"But that makes no sense" Hermione said. "He had been transferred over from being directly under the Dementors control and he only had a few more years to serve before he would be released. Why would he jeopardize all that now?"

Madame Bones shrugged her shoulders but turned to Tonks. "You might as well repeat your report to me from this morning to them."

Tonks drew a deep breathe to settle her nerves. "I was on guard duty on the boat dock to Azkaban when I saw the orange sparks being set off over the prison. They are only set off in an emergency so I was standing by the floo to summon more help. Auror Jennings patronus appeared before me with a hastily scrawled note and something that was found in the prisoner's cell. I flooed back to the Ministry of Magic to report to Madame Bones. She unfortunately had to notify the Minister. He decided to come here and warn you personally Harry."

"Lord Potter" Madame Bones corrected her underling.

"She has permission to address me like that in private as do you Madame Bones" Harry said a little testily. "Why do I have to be warned?"

"Sorry Harry but I'm in investigation mode now and I need to proceed in a certain manner. Can you tell me where Mr. Remus Lupin is? He was the last one to visit the escaped prisoner…."

"Sirius! He has a name." Ginny objected for Harry. She looked at her husband and was dismayed to see both shock and real confusion coming over his features. "I apologize Madame Bones but this has been a real surprise to my husband. He really needs to get some rest."

A calm voice behind her spoke differently. "It's okay Ginny. Let's get this all out of the way and I can go back to resting."

Ginny turned and saw that Harry had a set to his jaw that meant he wasn't going to be talked out of the rest of the meeting with the head of the DMLE.

"Mr. Lupin's whereabouts?" prompted Amelia Bones.

"We can do better than tell you where Remus is" Hermione said. "Dobby?"

The little house elf reappeared in the infirmary and bowed to Harry and the ladies. He seemed a little nervous about the presence of Madame Bones and Dumbledore but he stood waiting instructions.

Harry spoke gently. "Dobby we need to see Remus immediately. Would you go back to Potter Manor and tell him that he's needed here. Make sure he's dressed before you bring him back. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Lord Harry sir. I will be fetching yours Mr. Lupin back from the manor right away." Dobby bowed to Harry and disappeared before he straightened back up.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and spoke up. "Amelia. Remus was here earlier for a few hours after he found out Harry was sick. He didn't say anything to anyone about Sirius as far as I know. You aren't thinking he had something to do with the escape are you?"

"No but…" There was a crack and Dobby and Remus Lupin appeared next to Harry's bed. Harry and Ginny tried to hold in a chuckle but didn't succeed very well. Dobby had followed his instruction as best he could about bringing a "dressed" Remus back. The rest of the room turned their heads away as Remus swore at the smiling house elf. He was dressed but it probably wasn't a dress he would have chosen for himself. It was a blue calico checked print that stopped just below his knees leaving his calves and feet bare.

"Minerva, would you … I don't even have my wand; that sorry excuse for an elf took me out of the shower!"

Dumbledore was the one to rescue Remus. He waved his wand and Remus's frock turned into a pair of black trousers and shirt. He still didn't have any shoes or socks on but he stopped ranting and apologized to Dobby before the house elf fled back to parts unknown.

Tonks came over and put her hand on Remus's shoulder. "You just keeping showing me new sides to yourself old man. I never would have suspected you of being a cross-dresser."

Remus turned on her with a very realistic snarl but stopped when he saw Madame Bones and the other sober faces around the room. "What's happened? Is Harry all right?"

"You'd best find a seat Remus. There is some bad news."

Harry nodded that he was okay but he was cautious as he watched Remus pull up a chair.

Madame Bones didn't waste any time on niceties. "How did your visit with Lord Black go yesterday?"

The fact that Madame Bones referred to Sirius as "Lord" Black was not an auspicious beginning to this talk. Remus just questioned the important fact. "Lord? Neither I nor Sirius have known anything about his inheriting a title. He would have told me if he had known."

"So how did he seem yesterday? Was he upset about anything?"

"Only that Harry wasn't going to be able to visit him until later. I explained to him that Lord Gryffindor was at a meeting of the Hogwarts Board of Governors and he understood that was more important for the afternoon. Why are you asking so many questions about Sirius? He hasn't taken sick or gotten injured has he?"

Harry squirmed once and sat up slowly in the cot. "There's no easy way to say this but Sirius escaped from Azkaban this morning."

Lupin stood angrily. "That idiot. Whatever possessed him to do that? How did he do it?"

"No one has any idea but it's still a fact that his cell was empty this morning. The aurors heard him ranting and raving just after you left him. We asked you here to see what you knew about his mood."

"Absolutely nothing appeared wrong Madame Bones. I brought him some papers and a couple of notes from Harry and Hermione but he was in a general good mood as far as I could tell. He gave me a hug to pass along to his godson when I could. I didn't return to Potter Manor until after midnight and then I instantly came here for a bit to watch over Harry while he was recovering."

"Would you be willing to go to the Ministry for more questioning Mr. Lupin?"

"No that's unnecessary Madame Bones." Harry spoke up again from the bed but everyone could see he was pushing his endurance as he made the effort to speak. "If Remus said he doesn't know anything about what Sirius was thinking then he's speaking the truth. If you need any more answers from him then just ask Auror Tonks to finish the interview and she can file a report."

"That would be acceptable to me. Tonks already has an upcoming assignment."

"What?" came from Tonks, Remus and Harry.

"Harry is in danger and…"

"Why do you keep saying that?" asked Hermione rather pointedly.

Madame Bones sighed again. "I really didn't want to have to show you this but I guess I have no choice now. Could you pass along the paper that was found in the cell Auror Tonks?"

Tonks reached into the deep pocket of her cloak and brought out a paper which she unfolded and handed to Dumbledore. The headmaster unfolded it and made a distasteful face before passing it along. It eventually made its way to Harry and while his wives were looking over his shoulders he unfolded it.

It was the Daily Prophet and it had the big picture of the Potter and the Weasleys on it that was taken before they went into the tombs. What was disturbing about this copy was that there appeared to be a ring of blood around Harry's head and shoulders with the word "MURDER" scrawled in big letters next to it.

Ginny gulped rather nervously while Harry stared at Madame Bones. "The guards on duty at Azkaban heard Sirius ranting and raving about getting you Harry. About coming to Hogwarts to exact justice. And committing murder."

"Sirius wouldn't…" Harry started.

Madame Bones broke into Harry's declaration. "It wouldn't be the first time that a prisoner has gone crazy and threatened people he previously cared about."

"I don't believe it" Remus stated. "Sirius would never raise a hand to Harry; he loves the boy and was counting on adopting him when he got out."

Harry turned to look at Lupin with surprise. This was the first he had heard of this plan. Ginny and Hermione leaned a little closer to provide some more support to their husband.

"Whatever your opinion may be, the Minister believes that Harry is in danger. He wants to assign aurors to accompany him at all times."

"No." came flatly from Harry.

"I can't disregard the Minister's orders and I do take the threat as very real. My thought is that Tonks will be a new transfer student to take third year classes with you. Until we catch up with Black and get him back into custody. I know you are quite capable of taking care of yourselves but Minister Fudge could order a squadron of aurors to watch you night and day and escort you to and between classes. I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't want that to happen."

"You're right about that." Harry turned to Tonks with a small grin. "Guess we get to be classmates then Miss Tonks."

Tonks didn't look very happy but Remus on the other hand seemed cheered up by the announcement. Madame Bones stood and then bowed her head. "The Minister has also made another decision with regards to your safety Harry and the escape of Black."

"What could be worse than having my own personal bodyguard? Sorry Tonks, nothing personal."

Tonks waved it away but dreaded what she knew was coming from her boss's mouth next. "The Minister will announce in the papers and on the Wizarding Wireless tomorrow that he is sparing no resource in guarding you and recapturing Sirius Black. He has authorized the Dementors to join in the search for the escaped prisoner with the penalty being the kiss of death if he is caught."

Harry was in shock at the declaration from Madame Bones and didn't really hear all the others swear and complain about the decision. 'They want to hunt down and kill Sirius.'

He didn't believe for one second that Sirius wanted to kill him but he had no explanation for the evidence on the paper or the facts of the impossible escape. Sirius Black was apparently coming to kill him.

Madame Pomfrey came back to the infirmary and took one look at all the upset faces and ordered everyone to leave and let her patient rest. Ginny and Hermione were also ordered out but gave Harry a long hug apiece until they returned.

Remus left talking to Tonks while Madame Bones seemed to be in deep discussion with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Harry stared sightlessly at the ceiling for a long while his mind tried making sense of the latest news. It was a long time before Harry fell into a troubled sleep.

Xxxx xxxx

A little bit of noise woke Harry and he cautiously opened his eyes. He could see from the shadows on the wall that it had become late afternoon or early evening since he had fallen asleep. Harry listened carefully for a bit to the other voices near him. Squinting his eyes, Harry turned a bit to see his visitors. It appeared Ginny and Ron were deep into a game of Wizard's chess and Harry saw that Hermione and Luna were both sitting on the next cot and talking quietly.

One unfortunate part about trying to be sneaky is that one's stomach doesn't usually listen to one's brain. Harry's stomach rumbled very loudly and all four heads turned in his direction. Hermione came over and picked his glasses from the nightstand and whispered a quick spell. "Oculus Usitatissimus."

Harry felt a little bit of the bond magic being called. As Hermione was putting his glasses on his face Harry heard his wife whisper in his ear. "It's a spell to change your prescription to clear glass and to obscure what people see when they look at your eyes. They'll only see what they expect."

'_**You're truly brilliant Nonnie. Thanks.'**_

Hermione was quickly joined at Harry's cotside by the other three youngsters and Luna leaned in to give him a hug. "You really need not to hang out in dark places Harry."

"Thanks Luna." Harry didn't think Luna was just referring to shadows and caves though. He was a little surprised that she didn't give him her usual warning about rarely heard creatures. Luna went back to hold hands with a nervous looking Ron.

"I'm glad you are up and about mate and I'm sorry we ever went into those tombs with Bill. If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't have gotten sick."

Harry smiled. "Don't go blaming yourself Ron. Trouble seems to find me even on a bright sunny day. Luckily, I've got two very capable nursemaids to look after me."

"And he needs a lot of looking after" Ginny whispered very loudly. Harry made a swipe at his youngest wife but she just danced back a step away. "Mum and Dad are in talking to Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. Remus flooed over to see them after he and Tonks left here together. They are a little upset we didn't tell them about your sickness right away."

"At least they got a good night's sleep last night; that was better than the rest of us." Harry was going to say more but his stomach grumbled loudly again. Ginny went to Madame Pomfrey's door and told the people in her office that Harry was awake again.

Madame Pomfrey came out in a rush and the three around his bed retreated a bit so that she could check on her patient. Madame Pomfrey made another diagnostic pass with her wand and seemed satisfied with the results. "How are you feeling then Harry?"

"A bit better but still very tired" Harry admitted. "My stomach's a little unsettled yet." His stomach growled again and Harry watched the reaction from Mrs. Weasley. She got immediately upset that Harry was hungry but Mr. Weasley whispered a few words into her ear and she calmed down.

"I'll have the usual potions waiting for you but we'll try some supper first." Madame Pomfrey called out for Zillah and the house elf appeared and then was sent to the kitchen for a "small supper". Harry made a face at that phrase but thought he might scrounge a bite or two off Ginny's or Hermione's plate.

Zillah came back in a few minutes with one supper tray and Harry ate under the watchful eyes of eight people. Madame Pomfrey brought out three potions on a tray after he finished eating. Harry stared at them for a bit before trying them. The Stabilizing and Strengthening potions went down all right in spite of their taste but Harry couldn't and wouldn't try the Blood-Replenishing potion. Just breathing the contents of the vial made him nauseous and Madame Pomfrey didn't insist he take it.

Professor McGonagall told the rest of Harry's visitors that they could go down to the main hall and eat supper there with her. Arthur and Molly made a point of shooing everyone else out of door, including Ginny and Hermione. Both girls seemed a little anxious about leaving Harry but he reassured them mentally that he was sure that Ginny's parent just wanted a few private moments with him. Harry took the three hugs from Ginny, Hermione and Luna but told Miss Lovegood that Ron was at least three hugs behind. Luna smiled shyly and said she would try to correct that deficiency.

A blushing Ron led the way out of the infirmary with the three girls practically chasing him about the signs of affection he was about to receive.

Harry turned from looking at the infirmary door to find that Ginny's parents were staring at him a little harshly. Before Harry could get a word out he was engulfed in a huge hug from his mother-in-law. "What were out thinking of – not letting us know what was going on with you?"

"I'm sorry Molly, Arthur. I wasn't quite in a position to make a decision like that. And before you go accusing Ginny or Hermione, they were too upset and concerned about my welfare to think of anything or anybody else."

"I think I understand Harry but we still would have preferred to have been here to support you, Ginny and Hermione."

"Thanks Mr. Weasley, err… Arthur, I will let the girls know if anything like that happens to any of us again, you'll be the first notified."

Molly's face softened and she patted Harry on the shoulder. "Poppy says she wants you to stay here for another day or two. I'd prefer you came back to the Burrow with all of us for a couple of days but I guess that I can't have that. Do you suppose it would be okay if I brought along a small basket of your favorite baked goods tomorrow?"

"I think that would be wonderful Molly; nothing like a bit of great home cooking to make me feel better. I guess you should ask Madame Pomfrey if it's okay though."

Harry and his mother- and father-in-law talked for another thirty minutes or so until people started drifting back in from supper. Ginny and Hermione were first of course but Madame Pomfrey wasn't far behind. Professor McGonagall came in talking to Ron and Luna a few minutes later.

Madame Pomfrey waited a few minutes until everyone had settled in around Harry and then stood. "I have a very small announcement to make concerning our patient here. Over supper a few young ladies made some valid arguments about the condition of their husband and I listened to them. Mr. Potter, I am releasing you to the custody of your wives."

Madame Pomfrey had to wait a bit for the cheering to die down. She held up a hand in warning though. "There are some provisions; you cannot go home to Potter Manor. I've been told your married quarters are ready and you may stay there tonight and tomorrow night. You are to come in tomorrow after every meal for a check–up and Ginny will be taking some potions with her for you to take."

"I'll agree to that" Harry said gladly.

Madame Pomfrey continued. "You are to refrain from using your wand or any of your "other" magic for a few days. I'd really like it to be a week to let your magic core stabilize and regrow but I realize that chance or fate seems determined not to leave one Harry Potter alone. Do we understand my directive Mr. Potter?"

"Not to exert myself physically or magically and try to stay out of trouble" Harry replied with a small smile.

"You spend way too much time here Mr. Potter and I have no doubt you'll be back here sooner than later. Now get out of here and take your family with you." Madame Pomfrey smiled at everyone before she went into her office and closed the door.

A surprised Harry stood up and received hugs from Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. "Everyone's invited to see what our quarters look like before everyone goes home. Could someone fetch me some clothes or a robe?"

"Allow me." Arthur Weasley pulled his wand and waved it once. A set of clothes appeared on Harry's cot and he pulled the privacy screen to get dressed. Ginny went to Madame Pomfrey's office to see what potions she needed to take with her while Harry was changing.

Twenty minutes later a small crowd was making their way up the moving stairways and through the corridors to what Luna laughingly referred to as "Harry's Harem Rooms". Ron and his mother were shocked but Ginny and Mr. Weasley just laughed as Luna winked at Hermione. Harry was hoping that that specific nickname wouldn't be making the rounds of the school. He would have to ask Ginny to have a small talk to her friend about that.

Joshua was the only ghost in the painting when they got to the entranceway and Harry asked him where Myrtle was. Joshua pointed over his shoulder and just said "Supervising" before he opened the passageway.

Harry realized about ten seconds later that he had neglected to ask a couple of very important question. Where were the twins and what were they up to?

A yell of "Surprise" answered that question and Harry stopped in amazement at the head of the stairs down to their common room. Fred, George, Vika and Myrtle were standing under a large banner that said 'Welcome Back'. The whole room had been festooned in ribbons and balloons in the Gryffindor colors and there was a small table filled with butterbeers and pastries.

"This is wonderful guys…. but how, why?" Harry stammered out as the twins came over to greet him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Remus, sorry Mum, Mr. Lupin came to tell us you were in the infirmary but had passed through the worst of it. You were going to make your usual amazing recovery and everyone wanted to visit you. We decided that…

"…we would be the first to visit you the next time you ended up there and we should do something now to cheer you up. And.."

"…voila, as they say over in that other country across the Channel."

"Ginny gave us a hint and the password when we all arrived."

"Oh no. Now we have to change the password again." Hermione tempered her mock objection by giving Fred a small hug. George pouted a bit so Vika came over and lifted him off the floor for a second.

"I don't know who's scarier of those two" George said. "The smartest witch in school or the school herself."

"Hey what about me?" Ginny complained.

"You are always at the top of our list of scary persons dear sister." Fred turned and winked at Harry. "Are you sure you want to be involved with these two?"

Harry grinned and nodded. "For the safety of the school, I guess I'll keep them isolated from everyone."

That brought a general chuckle from the rest of the Weasley's. Hermione and Ginny turned to sit right next to Harry and glared at him for a bit before smiling.

'_**I'm actually keeping you isolated because I'm a greedy git.'**_

'_**You're not but it was nice of you to say so.'**_

Vika gave the tour around the quarters to the Weasley family and everyone seemed pretty impressed with the arrangement. Hermione kept a straight face when Ron asked which bedroom was hers. She pointed out the nearest of the smaller ones but saw the twins making faces behind their brother. Ginny kicked George and put a finger over her lips. The twins nodded and understood that they shouldn't tell Ron the obvious answer. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley asked other questions about what the three were planning for the space.

Despite Harry's desire to keep talking to his family and friends, his condition intervened. Molly stood up after the third yawn Harry couldn't control and said it was time for everyone to leave so Harry could get some rest. He wanted to protest he was all right but realized that he did need to follow Madame Pomfrey's orders.

A short round of "goodbyes and thank you's" accompanied the Weasleys (and others) departure and then Harry was alone with his wives. Vika reappeared for enough seconds to clean up the decorations and food and told Harry and the others that she would be listening if they needed anything at all. Harry nodded wearily and sat down on one of the couches.

Ginny came and sat down to snuggle into Harry's side. Hermione was a little more direct as went to the sofa and laid her head on Harry's chest. Harry all at once felt the girls let go of their emotional control and he tried to hug them tighter.

"I'm really sorry that all this happened. I'm not going to say it was all my fault because I know it wasn't. I am however very thankful that I'm healthy now and you two are still with me."

"Healthy?" asked Ginny.

"Healthier" Harry corrected as he bent his head to capture Ginny's lips with his own. The two held the kiss for a number of seconds as the redhead tried to get even closer to her husband. Harry mumbled something into Ginny's mouth and she broke off the kiss. "Too much Harry?"

"I think I finally understand that phrase of 'the spirit is willing but the flesh is weak.' Or in this case too tired. I would like nothing better than to take you both to bed and properly repay you for the care and compassion you have both shown me."

Harry withdrew his arm from around Ginny's shoulders and raised Hermione up so that she was halfway astride him. "Thanks for that spell with the glasses. I don't need everyone else at school to have more reasons to stare at me. And I'm not quite up to seeing if I can change them back to something normal." Harry hugged Hermione closer so that he could hold her body close to his.

Hermione rubbed her husband's nose with her own. "I'll take a proper kiss now with a promise that when you are feeling better you'll let both of us cry on your shoulders and make us feel wonderful."

"I'd like that very much Nonnie." Hermione brought her head down to firmly kiss Harry directly on the lips. Ginny rubbed both Hermione's back and Harry's arms where he held her. Hermione reluctantly released her grip on her husband and held his face for a second.

"For the record, we're only a sad thought away from breaking down terribly. It doesn't mean we aren't going to continue taking care of you Harry. Ginny's got a couple of potions for you and then you're taking a bath and going directly to bed."

"Yes ma'am. Can I ask for help from my two gorgeous wives then?"

Hermione climbed down from her perch on Harry and held out her hand. Ginny reached for his other and the two pulled him to his feet. "You never have to ask help from us dear one. Our 'official' plan was to have two naked wives give you a bath and then snuggle into that big bed together."

Harry smiled as he headed for the main bedroom holding hands with his wives. "I love medical directives" he said as the three laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Unexpected Meetings

Harry's day of rest on Sunday started well enough but while Harry, Hermione and Ginny were having a quiet brunch in their quarters, Professor McGonagall stopped in. She seemed upset about something and after some gentle prodding she produced a paper. The morning edition of the Daily Prophet's headline read 'Escape from Azkaban' and was accompanied by Sirius's less than flattering picture. The accompanying article detailed the Sirius's history and most of the details of the search that was being launched by the Minister of Magic. A search that included the muggle police searching for an escaped murderer.

Harry resisted the urge to crumple up the paper or shred and burn the public condemnation of his godfather. It just stacked the odds higher and higher against Sirius being returned alive. Harry was very upset and only McGonagall's insistence that the Aurors were very good at their jobs calmed him down a little. McGonagall in a small attempt to convey some good news said that Dumbledore had granted them leave to have the floo in their quarters become operational with the proviso that it was only an outgoing connection.

The three Potters spent most of the day taking quiet walks around the school and speculating about what the true story (if there was one) was for the escape.

Monday, August 30th, was the day Madame Pomfrey finally relented and said Harry could go back to Potter Manor. His recovery was going well and she felt that the Potters could spend a restful couple of days at home before catching the Hogwarts Express. Harry was overjoyed at the release but instead of flooing home, he sent a few requests out for certain people to meet him and his wives in their new quarters.

After many discussions about their place, Harry had finally settled on calling their rooms "The Threefold Hearth". He explained his reasoning to Ginny. "This location was created out of the nooks and crevices of Gryffindor tower by Vika. This is the place where for 9 months out of the year we'll study, rest and practice our skills for what we need to do at Hogwarts and for our family. A warm cozy place that we'll have together. "

Ginny hopped up on his lap and kissed Harry briefly. "Let's not forget all the other things we are going to be practicing while we're here Jamie."

Harry blushed and hid his face as he considered the response to that statement. "How could I ever discount how lovely that piece of our lives is? I'm glad I'm recovering my strength; this morning's activities were great but it certainly took my breathe away.

A small pop to the back of his head by Hermione caused Harry to look around with a grin. "But wasn't it the two wives that were doing the most gasping, Mr. Potter?"

Harry blushed all over again and swung Ginny sideways tickling her. "I guess that's a fair comeback but maybe I'll spent a week or so 'assisting' you girls one at a time instead of together."

"That's okay with me" Ginny said with a smile. "Shall we bring out the calendar then and begin the scheduling?"

Harry grabbed Ginny quickly and swung her back over his knee. He went to spank her but only pinched a cheek lightly. Ginny sat up laughing and gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek.

Hermione had sat down with her upcoming Potions book but put it down momentarily. "So, who have you asked to come discuss the problem of Sirius with us?"

"Remus of course, he's the person that best knows Sirius Black in spite of the separation time. I've asked Neville and his grandmother to come here to get us up to speed on what having Sirius as Lord Black means. I'm not sure what her schedule is so she may not be able to make it on such short notice. Last but certainly not least are Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall."

"No Tonks or Madame Bones Harry?"

"I think not Ginny. If we decide to contact, help or hide Sirius then those two would be required to capture him before he could explain everything to us."

"You're thinking of hiding him?"

"Actually Hermione I'm not sure what I'm going to do about Sirius. That's why I wanted everyone here to talk it over. I'm not sure Hedwig or even Fawkes could find him with a letter since he hid his tracks so well in getting out of Azkaban. I know I'm not going to go looking for him as much as I've trusted him before now; that would just be asking for trouble if he has somehow gone truly bonkers. It's just not fair for Fudge to set the Dementors on him like that."

"Seems like you made up your mind somewhat" Ginny said.

"I have some ideas but I'd like everyone's opinion or if there are some other ideas I could consider."

The discussion between the three might have continued longer but they heard a voice interrupting them. Myrtle cleared her throat one more time from the top of the stairway. "Sorry to bother you but Draco Malfoy's outside and he'd like to come in."

Harry looked at his wives and then around at the common room. It looked clean enough, not that he was expecting Malfoy to be coming in for an inspection. "Give us a minute Myrtle and then let him in."

Myrtle nodded and floated back toward the entry door. Harry used some bond magic they had in transforming back into the younger versions of themselves. Harry turned back to ask his wives a question. "Everyone got their wands?"

"Harry, you're not supposed to be doing any magic."

"I know Ginny but even if I'm not expecting any trouble, I'd like us all to be prepared. I wish I didn't have to appear younger now but that's unavoidable." Ginny and Hermione summoned their wands and retreated to behind Harry's chair. Harry stood as he heard the doorway open.

Draco Malfoy came to the head of the stairs and looked around at the room and its occupants. "Thanks for agreeing to see me Lord Potter. Professor Snape wanted to come with me but he's unfortunately escorting a pair of transfer students on a tour of the school."

Harry relaxed a bit. The normal sneer Draco usually carried was gone, at least for the time being. "Come on down and grab a chair then Draco. I appreciate the effort it must have taken you to make the decision to come here."

Draco nodded but looked down at the stairs before him. "Can you guarantee that these stairs won't change into a slide or open up and swallow me? I've heard you have some excellent pranksters as relatives now."

Harry heard Ginny chuckle once behind him and waved the third year forward. "I promise the stairs are safe but you have given us a couple of good ideas of how to welcome intruders."

Draco managed a small smile before taking the steps. "There are a few advantages to being a sneaky Slytherin."

'_**Is he trying to make a joke?'**_

'_**Seems like it Nonnie. This should be an interesting conversation.'**_

Harry had sat down and expected Draco to take a nearby chair but he was surprised. Draco Malfoy walked up to within three feet of Harry and then knelt down.

"Lord Potter, I offer my complete and utter personal apologies for the manner I have addressed and treated you and your wives for the last two years. I sadly cannot offer the pleas for forgiveness from the House of Malfoy as I am not and may never be Head of my house. I will accept any sort of punishment or demand for compensation that you deem acceptable."

Harry was totally gobsmacked at the proclamation from the person who had been his personal enemy for so long. A nudge from Hermione quickly reminded Harry that he had a **formal** apology to respond to. "You may rise Draco Malfoy. I will reserve judgment on the matter of sanctions until you have explained your conduct and present situation. Uh…Oh sod it, Draco get up and talk to us; I'm rubbish at this formal folderol."

Draco rose quickly and then sat in the nearest chair. "If you want any money, then I'll have to work some odd chores around here. I'm afraid that father's crimes, penalties and seized hidden assets didn't leave much left over for my mother or me."

Ginny and Hermione had come around to sit on the arms of the chair Harry was in. Harry looked at both of them for a second and then tried to figure out where to start this discussion. "We were aware that your father had placed some spells on you for at least last year. Could you tell us about what that was all about?"

"There's a long story there if you want to hear it so I guess now is about as good a time as any. Lucius Malfoy, while he is my father, is only concerned with attaining money and power. Which are the same things to his way of thinking. He has long held the opinion that he should rule as he is the only one with the proper knowledge and attitude; that led him to being one of the inner circle of Voldemort's followers. When the Dark Lord suddenly disappeared twelve years ago he started bribing the Ministry and Minister Fudge in particular to be left free to continue his particular brand of justice."

"How does that get back to you?" Hermione asked.

"One of the more vile spells that Lord Voldemort knows - knew is ruining somebody's mind. And replacing it with somebody else's."

"That's so wrong" Harry said. "You don't mean that…"

"Yes, my dear father's plan was to wait until I had reached the age of maturity and then use my body as a host for his consciousness. That was supposedly his reward for helping the Dark Lord take the throne of magical England along with other countries."

Ginny said a few not-so-nice things about Mr. Malfoy senior but Harry put a hand on her knee. "So you were Imperiused at an early age then?"

"Yes but before that my magic was bound in subservience to my father. I was no more than a squib unless he allowed it. He made me reliant on him and fearful of offending him. I became the nice pureblood son my father wanted to create."

"Surely there came a point where you became aware of what was going on then."

"Yes Lady Hermione but by then another type of control was laid out for me and my mother. A type far more personal and horrid."

Harry's face grew angry. "He threatened you and your mother with physical and magical punishments. Blackmailing both for the continued safety of the other."

"Is that a guess or have you had some real experiences of pain?"

"I think we've gone down that road as far as we need to" Ginny said. "I'm sorry that ever happened to you Draco. Let's leave old wounds heal. Your father is in Azkaban now and he's supposed to stay there for a long time."

Draco looked at Ginny for a long time before nodding. It was kind of obvious he wasn't happy or proud about what his father had done to him.

"We heard rumors after you left that you went to Durmstrang. You don't have to volunteer anything else if you don't want to."

"I don't mind telling you now; I have much to make up for after that Diary was passed along." Draco raised his head to look at Ginny again but she didn't respond one way or the other.

"My mother and my godfather have some close friends and allies at Durmstrang Academy. Some of the teachers there were proficient enough in the Dark Arts to remove the magical binders and other spells I was under and heal my mind up."

"Are you and your mother going to be okay? I saw Lady Narcissa a few days ago with Neville's grandmother. They were going to some meeting or something. I'm pretty sure neither one noticed me."

"That was probably too bad; I'm sure she would have liked to have given you her own apologies and her thanks. Getting my father away from us was an immeasurable act of heroism and survival for both of us."

"You and she both testified against him at the trial. That took some bravery in itself."

"Maybe Lord Potter, it's amazing the things you can do when you are scared to death."

Harry chuckled and nodded. "You have no idea how much I know how correct that statement is. How about you call me Harry when we're alone? I'm still trying to figure out all this formality I have to put up with but maybe the two of us have reached a truce or the beginning of a friendship somehow. I'd like your opinion on things once in a while since you have a peculiar inside view of my enemies."

"Some of which are his now Harry." Harry turned to look at Hermione and then glanced back at Draco for confirmation. When Draco bowed his head, Harry felt bad for the Slytherin.

"You and your mother aren't living in your manor any more are you?"

"I've been in the Slytherin dorms for the last couple of weeks under the watchful eye of my godfather…"

"Is it really Professor Snape?" Ginny asked.

"Yes but he treats me a lot different than he treats his students. And he's been especially supportive of my mother through all this. I'll still defend him if you have anything bad to say about him."

Harry nodded slowly. "There's a lot of different things we might never know about other people so my judgment is changing a little about your godfather. I just wished he taught class a little better."

Draco nodded his head and chuckled. "Don't spread this around but he's held extra potion classes in the Slytherin dorms for those that wanted help. He's not too bad one on one."

"That's encouraging for you Snakes but that doesn't help the other three houses." Draco saw the smile that passed over Harry's face as he said that and smiled back.

"Maybe the Snakes need more help than anyone – or at least some of them do."

Harry sat back and thought for a while. "I have a very Slytherin thought occurring to me; if it would help you with your housemates, you can continue vilifying me in public and private. And we promise not to hex you too badly in return."

"That's pretty generous Harry; a little non-Gryffindor dishonesty?"

"I had the occasion to talk to Lord Gryffindor and meet Lord Slytherin this summer. Sometimes the best plans aren't completed by charging into things directly."

"A little wisdom too; that's so unexpected from the great and mighty Potter."

"Glad we understand ourselves Ferret-face."

Both boys laughed then to the amusement of Ginny and Hermione. Draco clapped his hands and rose. "I guess I've taken enough of your time then. Thanks for letting me explain."

"It's okay Draco. I'm sorry we didn't talk sooner. Oh by the way, leave the girls out of the insults. I _will_ defend them."

"I thought as much. You can insult Pansy Parkinson all you want; her family broke off our betrothal after the trial. Something about me being less than desirable now."

"There's still some pretty smart pretty girls in Slytherin House or the other houses Draco" Hermione said. "Maybe one will choose you this year."

"I shan't hold my breath waiting for that to happen." Draco tuned to climb the stairs but Ginny called out to him.

"Draco?"

"Yes Lady Ginny."

"It's just Ginny while we're in private. You are welcome to come back here anytime and I hope you'll find time to attend the DA classes that Dumbledore said we can continue."

"And miss a chance to laugh at scar-head? I can hardly wait."

Harry laughed and waved goodbye. Draco did a little bow in return and then he was gone. Harry looked at his wives and just shook his head. "I can't think of much else that could surprise me any more today than what just happened.

Xxxx xxxx

Sirius wasn't really sure but thought that he and Gracie had come about eighty miles away from his soggy landing on the night he had escaped. Some running, a lot of walking, and a lucky hitch of a ride on a farmer's open-backed lorry contributed to the little sense of freedom that Sirius had. The further they got, the more area the searchers had to cover.

They had come a long way but it wasn't without its perils. Twice Padfoot and Gracie had hid in the underbrush while Aurors had flown over or walked by. Sirius had seen a band of three Dementors once and had immediately changed into Padfoot. The Dementors only sensed the form of a dog rather than his magical signature and Sirius hoped that the supernatural guards were searching far and wide across the countryside instead of concentrating around Hogwarts where Harry and his quarry were going to be.

The two travel companions were now hiding in an abandoned old barn that was half-way collapsed. Sirius was divvying up the last of the provisions he had originally liberated. He had risked building a small fire for some heat and warmth and was heating the contents of a can of beans close to the fire.

"I'm sorry the provisions haven't been exactly the best Gracie, but we can ditch the pillowcases now as they have outlived their usefulness. I know you probably thought I was daft for burying the clothes I originally had but I couldn't take the chance that the Ministry of Magic didn't call in the muggle police with their very efficient tracking dogs. The clothes I have will transform now when I change and it's been nice having a little bit of variety in the food I eat. The grub at my last place was sometimes that – grubs and other rotten food. I'll try not to resort to chasing down rats or squirrels for us to eat. You, at least, deserve better than that."

Gracie picked that time to lurch to her feet. It had amused Sirius the first time he had seen the big dog push herself up to a sitting position by levering her front legs straighter one leg at a time. It seemed a little weird until Sirius had felt the size of the muscles that moved the big dog along. Gracie came a little closer to the fire and sniffed at the can of beans as if judging if they were warm enough or smelled good enough to eat. She walked further along and sat back down at Sirius's side and just waited. Sometimes Sirius swore the big dog just liked listening to the sound of his voice as he talked away the loneliness.

"This isn't quite as bad as I thought. Despite the precautions we've been taking, it's nice getting some really fresh air again and seeing a bit of scenery. You probably wouldn't understand how great it is not to have to look through bars on the window."

"These last few days kind of reminds me of one of the field tests James and I had to do as Auror trainees many years ago. The object of the test was to make our way cross country without using magic or our wands and evade a group of hostiles; in this case it was already trained Aurors looking for us. A totally daft exercise in my opinion because there already were bands of Death Eaters running loose across the countryside. The DMLE was just going to turn us loose to make our own silly way from hither to yonder. James and I had a bit of a discussion about the rules of the trial."

"To make a longer story short we decided to take precautions. Some might say we cheated but we took the view that we were just ensuring our safety. We took a night a couple days before our tests to make stockpiles here and there across the area where the tests were to be held. Nothing elaborate, just a few basic provisions and safety wands stashed in a couple of well-hidden places for us."

"That's right, Gracie, you don't know what safety wands are. They are a kind of learner's wand that magical families used to employ a long time ago for their children to learn on. You could cast basic spells like Lumos or Aguamenti but unless you were a powerful wizard you couldn't bypass the built-in wards to do anything harmful. James and I weren't slouches but we weren't powerhouses either. My sorry family used to have many savings that we were all supposed to live by. One of them was "Craft and guile will always beat fairness and strength". Not always applicable but useful when you needed it; we took the wards off the wands so we could use a little more dangerous spells if we needed them."

"We passed the trial but it did add a month or two to our probation period when we did become Aurors. James didn't mind the extra probation much as he didn't have to be away from home and his wife Lily quite as much for a while. They were a great couple Gracie; it's a bloody shame that neither of us will see them again until we pass along."

"Their son is the reason I'm, we're, making this little trek. Harry needs to be warned and protected from another act of murder. And I need to punish the person I thought was our friend; the worst kind of coward I ever met."

"I just don't know what lies the Ministry is telling to Harry now. I hope he won't just blast me on sight when or if I get there."

Sirius grew quiet for a while and then used part of the shirt he had to carefully pick up the can of beans. He stirred the contents once to make sure everything was the same temperature and then spread half the can across a flat rock he had had washed off earlier. "That's the best I can do for a proper dinner plate girl but maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow. I saw a bunch of houses further across the valley so maybe we can get some more food or a proper map. It's still a long ways to Hogwarts but we are going to make it."

Gracie wagged her tail as she ate the contents off the rock. Sirius poked at the rest of the beans and ate slowly with the spoon he had stolen. He finished the can and then crushed and buried it under a nearby pile of hay. No sense leaving an obvious trail. Sirius threw dirt on the fire to extinguish it and waited to make sure it didn't flare back up.

Finding a somewhat comfortable position to lie down Sirius stretched out and Gracie laid down beside him. Sirius opened his eyes and then tapped the dog on the back. "Best move around a bit; we should have our heads in the same direction tonight or one of our sensitive snouts might be awfully offended." The Newfoundland grumbled deep in her throat but squirmed her way around so that her head was next to Sirius's. Sirius laughed a bit before transforming to Padfoot and falling asleep.

Xxxx xxx

Minister Cornelius Fudge was quite pleased with the decisions he had made in the last couple of days. Despite a somewhat questionable exposure to whatever sickness that might infect the Boy-Who-Lived, he was resting comfortably at home despite the excessive burping taking that potion resulted in.

Efforts were underway to capture and kill Sirius Black and the wizarding world owed their continued safety solely to him. And keeping Lord Potter safe was one sure way to ensure that any favors or support he needed from that quarter would come quickly. Yes, Minster Fudge contemplated his continued long term in office as he read the front page of the Daily Prophet again.

Xxxx xxxx

In a small section of forest just outside Peebles (Tweeddale), two searchers for the escaped criminal Sirius Black unfortunately crossed paths. One was a late arriving Auror that was trying to catch up to the patrol and search party he had been assigned to. The second was one of the first Dementors that had been released from its guard duties at Azkaban.

Auror Begum was intent on following the faint trail that his fellow aurors were on. So intent, in fact, that he didn't notice the sudden chill in the air or the echoes of silence that suddenly surrounded him. Keeping a watchful eye on the ground and the trees around him, the auror was oblivious to the swooping black shape until it was too late. The Dementor crushed the man silently and then sucked the soul from the man leaving an empty husk behind.

The patrol never returned along the path they took initially so the disappearance of Auror Begum was not discover or reported until the next day. It was five days later that another search party found the decomposing body of the missing wizard.

Xxx xxxx

Author's note: Before anybody starts sending me flaming letters about 'converting' Draco, there are other and new villains that will appear to take his place. Draco has a place of his own in this story and we may not have seen the last of Lucius Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – A Train in Their Future

A halfway back to normal Harry and his wives went through the floo to the Granger household on September first. Ginny had seen a lot of her family recently and thought that Hermione would like to give her parents the opportunity to take the three of them to King's Cross. Hermione had almost cried at the thoughtfulness of her wife and she gave Ginny a very thorough hugging when Harry told her of the suggestion.

After getting the normal welcoming hugs from Tony and Dee, the three sat down with Hermione's parents for a few minutes to talk. "So where are your trunks or have you shrunk them down and put them in your pockets already?"

"We've let Dobby do the work this time Dad. He's taking our trunks to our new quarters and unpacking things for us."

"So why are you taking the Express then? You could have just stayed at school instead of wasting half the day on the train. "

Ginny answered that question from her mother-in-law. "There's always the opportunity to catch up with classmates and friends that we haven't seen all summer. And a chance to meet and help the firsties with all the new things and changes they are going through. It's a nice time to relax and get ready for the sorting feast and the new classes."

Hermione winked at her mother. "Ginny and I thought we'd make a little extra money this year by selling passes to see the great and marvelous Harry Potter."

Harry turned and stared at his wife for a long time until Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing. Harry eventually relaxed and joined in the merriment.

Tony leaned over to his wife and whispered just a little loudly. "I bet they like the train ride because they can lock the door, draw the curtains, and snog without interruption all the way to Scotland."

Harry buried his face in his hands and Hermione's face went a little red. Ginny whispered back to Harry. "Darn, they saw through to the real reason. Guess we'll have to think of better excuses next time."

Dee came over and wrapped her arms around the grinning redhead. "Now that we've got to the real reason for the train ride, wouldn't you be more comfortable in your new bedrooms instead of a bouncing rackety old train compartment?"

Harry groaned and excused himself to go get a glass of water. Dee watched Harry leave hurriedly and just glanced over at her daughter. "Was it something I said?"

"Mom, you're getting just as bad at Dad at picking on our husband. The guy has feelings you know and he's not quite comfortable about the boundary between our public and private lives."

Dee was going to go into the kitchen and talk to Harry but Tony stood up instead. "Let me go apologize for us and have a word with Harry for a bit."

Tony walked into the kitchen and found Harry just staring out through the windows into the back yard. "Harry?"

Harry didn't turn around when he answered. "Yes Tony?"

Tony wasn't sure about the tone of voice that he heard coming from his son-in-law and just put his hand on his shoulder. When Harry turned Tony was surprised to see some tears in his eyes.

"What's the problem then? If it's us, I apologize about embarrassing you and them. I thought with those two girls around you, you'd be used to some comments like that."

Harry turned all the way around but leaned back against the counter. "It kind of creeps up and gets me every so often. Two years and two months ago, I was living a miserable live at the Dursleys doing the cooking, cleaning and trying my best to avoid getting beaten every day. I look around sometimes now and seriously wonder if I'm having a really wonderful dream or a psychotic episode and that I may actually still be back in the cupboard under the stairs. I've always been rubbish at emotions and expressing myself but in the next room I have two young beautiful intelligent girls who are surprisingly my wives."

"It's kind of okay if Ginny or Hermione joke around with me about kissing and some of our other private activities but it's a totally different story for adults to talk to me about it. Merlin knows Molly and Arthur are confused and embarrassed that their one and only daughter has been married off before she even started her third year at Hogwarts. And I'm very sure you didn't expect your only child to be up and living with a different bloke like me a couple of years ago. It's just a little weird for me having you and Dee make comments about things I'm still a little confused about. I know you are only joking around and I try not to be so sensitive about it most of the time but…"

"I know Harry; you are young and confused about life and women in general. Every guy goes through that period of uncertainty when you get married and have in-laws suddenly in your face. I'll talk to Dee and we'll stop that brand of picking. We never meant for you to be uncomfortable in this house or around us. Is there anything else you want to talk about since the ladies are leaving us alone?"

Harry ran a hand through his messy and looked up with a little grin. "That's a fine kettle of fish to throw open. Where do I start with that? There's so many things going on right now: Hogwarts, this Lordship nonsense, houses on five continents, my alter egos, house elves, my yearly brush with death, and so on. What if I'm horrid at something or worse, am a lousy husband to those two excellent ladies named Potter in your living room? It's just too much some days. Is it wrong to want so much for everything to go right when so much seems to go wrong around me? It's a bit confusing and overwhelming and scary."

Tony Granger listened to the young man in front of him as he vented about his life, his responsibilities and his worries. He heard the anguish in the voice that seemed to roll off his son-in-law in waves and did the only reasonable thing he could think off. He took two steps forward and pulled Harry into his best approximation of one of Molly Weasley's hugs. Harry was stiff for a long moment and then clung back to him and started crying on his shoulder.

Tony held on as Harry let go of his feelings. Tony heard footsteps behind him but shook his head from side to side slowly and heard the footsteps retreat again. Harry eventually took a deep breath and straightened up and stepped back out of the hug. He wiped his teary eyes out and shyly apologized. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't let myself get like that."

"Harry, hugs in this house are always free and you don't have to ask to get one. Or give one. I may not have all the years of wisdom that Albus Dumbledore has but it doesn't mean I'm a total slouch as a parent. Or that I don't want to be a good friend to a very important member of my family. If things get too complicated or confusing for you and you need or want somebody to talk to besides Hermione and Ginny, you know where Dee and I are. Only a floo away. Or a strange little house elf, if it comes to that."

"Strange little house elf?"

"Yes, you know. Dobby."

There was a small pop and both persons in the kitchen spun around and stared at the short individual that had suddenly materialized. "Lady Mione's father called Dobby for something?"

In spite of the emotional vent he had gone through, there was something about Dobby's enthusiastic voice that brought a smile to Harry's face. "Dobby, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just following the instructions you gave to all the house elves at Potter Manor. Pay attention to the wards in case there's any trouble here at the Graingey's home."

Tony was confused and asked the house elf a question. "But there was nothing wrong here Dobby. I didn't know you could listen to a muggle call out for you?"

"Dobby has many talents. I can listen extra hard for Lady Mione's parent if they need something right away. I'm one of the House elves at Potter Manor; you and the Wheezy families are most important to Lord Harry."

Harry was suddenly humbled by the attention Dobby paid to the important people in his life. "Thank you Dobby."

"Yes, thank you Dobby." A familiar voice called out gently and Hermione came into the kitchen; she came right over to Dobby, got down on her knees, and hugged the house elf. "It means a lot to me that you want my parents to be safe."

Ginny had come out to the kitchen with Dee when they heard Dobby's voice. She nodded her head and smiled and then saw a basket of clean clothes. She made a mental suggestion to Hermione and watched as Hermione straightened up.

Hermione pulled out her wand as she grabbed a pair of her father's socks. A quick spoken word and a wave of her wand and Hermione was holding a small cape. She walked back to Dobby, bowed and held out the transfigured socks. "This isn't the prettiest of the capes you have Dobby but it's a small thank you for caring for us and my parents."

Dobby hesitantly took the grey and white striped cape and handled it very carefully. "Thank you very much for this Lady Mione. I will make sure that I always listen for your parents if they be needing me."

Dobby bowed to everybody and then snapped his fingers disappearing.

"Well, that was unexpected" Dee said slowly.

Tony smiled at his wife. "I think that's going to the rule rather than the exception any time we have these three over dear. Harry, could you give me a hand clearing out the back seat of the car? I didn't get around to it yesterday and we really need to get going in a minute or so."

Harry nodded and followed Tony out to the garage. Tony opened up the back door of the car and folded up the blanket that was on the back seat. "There that's done. I wanted to have one more word with you Harry before we hit the road. I think I know Ginny pretty well now and I definitely know my daughter. You won't make any points with either of them if you bottle things up inside you. And it's not a sign of weakness if you admit to them that you don't understand everything. They'll listen and help. You never have to do things by yourself anymore."

"Okay Tony. I'll try to remember that. Do you have any plans for the day…"

Whatever Harry was going to ask his father-in-law was interrupted by the door opening up and Dee, Hermione, and Ginny entering the garage. Hermione and Ginny went and sandwiched Harry in a brief hug and Dee handed him a travel mug. When Harry raised a questioning eyebrow, Dee just pointed to her daughter and said "Hot Chocolate". Harry smiled and gave Hermione a kiss to the forehead and climbed into the middle of the back seat.

The car hadn't quite backed all the way out of the driveway when Ginny asked Harry if he was going to share the hot chocolate with everyone. Tony and Harry had a good laugh as they looked at each other through the rearview mirror.

Xxxx xxxx

There were, of course, no convenient parking spots close to the King's Cross station on this day so the Potters gave rushed goodbye's to the Grangers and promised to write them before heading for Platform 9¾. When they went through the portal Harry stopped momentarily at the usual general confusion of the students and parents getting their children on the Hogwarts Express. There seemed to be a lot of Aurors patrolling around the platform and Harry grew a little nervous at the sight of the grey and scarlet uniforms.

The three were still looking around when one of the twins hurried over to greet them. "Hi, guy and girls. Harry, the Minister of Magic is over there somewhere and he's been waiting to see you. Something about introducing you to some muckedy-muck from the continent. That's one of the reasons there's extra patrols around."

"Thanks George. I've got a way around that." Harry faced his wives as he pulled out a familiar shimmering cloak from his pocket. "I'll see if I can sneak past everybody and get on the train. Fudge might ask where I am but he won't hold you up too long if he sees you."

As Harry was throwing the invisibility cloak over his head, George whispered out one more thing. "Ron and Luna have a compartment already in the second car from the rear. They're waiting for you there."

A disembodied voice came out from somewhere near where Ginny was standing. "You don't need to go and make a distraction; I'll make it to the train okay."

"See you in a few minutes Harry." Ginny received a pat on the bum from an invisible hand but she just laughed as she went and held George's hand to walk over and see her parents. Hermione caught up George's other hand as they walked away from the train a little bit.

Harry went to the front of the train and was sidling along the side of the engine when he heard a frantic hiss coming from above. "Mr. Potter – up here, there's an easier way."

Harry wondered how anybody knew where he was while he was under his father's cloak but glanced up to see the owner of the voice. He was surprised to see his friendly local floo installer and sometimes anvil salesman, Laurel N Hardee. The man was waving him up the ladder and Harry climbed it carefully.

Mr. Hardee drew some curtains down to obscure the engine compartment and told Harry he could take off his cloak. "Sorry to surprise you Mr., … Lord Potter but you might not have slipped by all the young ones dashing about."

"Thanks Mr. Hardee. How did you see me? And I didn't know you were the engineer on the Express."

"The wind blew your cloak around once and I took a chance it was you that would be avoiding the attention. I'm not the primary holder of this job. The regular engineer, Chauncey Jonas, seemed to have been caught up in a particularly bad batch of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavored Beans. The Ministry called me at the last minute to be a substitute. I haven't run the Express for a number of years but it should be just a regular run up the rails."

"You said something about another way to the travel cars?"

"Yes, go down the other side of the engine; there's about a 3 foot gap on that side between the train and the wall there. The aurors only come down and check it every 20 minutes or so. The first car is locked up but you should be able to get on any of the others."

Harry shook the mans hand and climbed down the opposite side he had come up. He made his way back to the third car before he climbed aboard. He didn't have much trouble navigating the aisles after he tucked the invisibility cloak back in his pocket. He finally found the compartment with Ron and Luna in it and slipped inside. Ron gave him a good hello but Luna was paying more attention to the other girl that was in the compartment.

The strawberry blond girl in jeans and a Weird Sisters sweatshirt stood up from the seat and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Felicia Hampton and you must be Harry Potter. My uncle's told me all about you; what you look like, how you dress and that dreamy little scar on your forehead. I hope I'll be sorted into Gryffindor house with you; wouldn't that be exciting to have classes together? Just you and me?"

Harry gulped and looked around for help. Yet another fan girl to deal with. "I think you've kind of gotten the wrong idea Miss Hampton. I'm currently spoken for. Twice over in fact."

"Oh, pish-posh. My uncle said that shouldn't matter. You're a bloke, I'm a bird. What else matters?"

Ron spoke up at that point and tried telling Felicia that Harry was married to his sister and he wouldn't fool around like that. Harry was really starting to panic and wished Ginny and Hermione would come and rescue him. Instead he noticed that Luna was shaking with silent laughter and silently pointing to the rack over her head.

Harry glanced upwards, coughed once and then pulled Miss Hampton hurriedly out the door for a whispered conversation. "Very nice try Tonks; I was totally panicked until I saw the mistake."

"Bollocks, what did I miss this time?"

"Such a mouth for one so young. Everything was perfect but you forgot to change the name on your trunk."

The strawberry blond hair flashed pink for a half second and the smile faltered. "I'll make sure I fix that right off. Don't tell Madame Bones; I'm supposed to be protecting you at Hogwarts."

"Not a problem; tell your _Uncle Remus_ 'Hi' for me when you see him next."

"Right." Felecia Hampton turned and reentered the compartment. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to rethink this whole thing. You, Mister Harry Potter, smell bad. You there, Raymond, hand me down my trunk. I met a lad named Seamus that said he wanted me to sit with him."

Ron, very confused, did as requested and Miss Hampton took her trunk and tried to exit the room. She bumped into Harry a little bit. "Password?"

"Ruby slippers. See you after the feast then."

Miss Hampton stuck her nose up in the air and dragged her trunk away down the aisle. Harry reentered the compartment and looked at his two friends. Ron spoke up first. "That's one's seriously mental Harry. I'd stay away from her."

Luna agreed. "That girl is someone else."

"You mean something else, don't you Luna?"

"Whatever you say Ronald."

Harry heard the door open behind him and hoped Miss Hampton hadn't forgotten anything. He was relieved to see Hermione and Ginny but there was another girl with them. 'Oh no, not again.'

Hermione didn't wait much time introducing the girl. "Everybody this is Marta Ferraforte; she is a new first year and appeared a little lost and alone out on the platform. Marta this, is my brother Ron, Luna and this is our Harry."

Marta nodded to Luna but bowed briefly to Ron. She took a step forward and curtseyed to Harry. "Please to meet you Harry, but if you don't mind my saying it, you look a little short to be having such a famous name."

Harry grinned while Ron and Ginny almost fell over laughing. "It's okay. I get that a lot. Do you want to visit with us for a while? Can we go get your trunk for you?"

"The visiting part would be nice; I haven't talked to any kids since my family got to England. I'm sure my brothers have made sure my trunk is packed away so well that I might never find it."

"Brothers?" Luna asked.

"Yes, two of them but they don't have much time for me." Marta said sadly. "I'm just a girl."

"You have to talk to Ginny then" Harry said. "She's got six of them."

Marta almost jumped in surprise and turned to the female redhead. "But you look so… normal. How do you manage?"

Ginny popped Ron on the back of his head when he started laughing but pulled Marta down to sit beside her. "We definitely have to talk about things."

Just then the final whistle sounded and Harry went to the window and lowered it just as the Hogwarts Express started moving. He and Ron leaned out to wave goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but Harry ducked down as they came up level with Minister Fudge. He was standing by a tall, dark haired man in a very expensive looking set of robes. Marta whispered behind them that that was her father.

"He's the new Ambassador here. We're from Italy and dad convinced Minister Fudgeless ( is that his real name?) to let my brothers attend Hogwarts since it was so famous. For once, momma put her foots down and said I should be allowed to attend also. Poppa didn't like it but Momma got one of those looks on her face and he eventually agreed."

Harry chuckled. He had witnessed that look from both Molly and Dee and their husbands certainly knew when to reverse their position. Everyone settled back in their seats as the train left London. Harry and Hermione tried talking to Malta in Italian and had a few laughs as she translated the things they thought they had said. She told the two of them that the translation spell she received was pretty good but had to be renewed every four months or so. Every in the compartment quickly agreed to help Marta with her English.

A few visitors came and visited the group as the train moved. The first was Neville and Susan Bones; Neville wanted Harry to pass along his thanks to Lord Gryffindor the next time he saw him. "Grams took his advice and we went to Ollivander's when we went shopping for school books. It turns out my father's wand was almost fighting against my magic. Grams didn't mind buying me a new one when she found out that. It's cherry with a unicorn tail hair."

That grabbed Ron's attention and he brought out the new wand he had gotten after breaking his riding a scooter in Egypt. His was willow with a unicorn hair also.

Ginny smiled as she looked at her brother and Neville talking and poked Marta. "I'm sorry you had to see this right off the bat. Please don't tell your brothers that you saw two wizards comparing the size of their wands in public."

Neville and Ron both blushed while the rest of the occupants of the compartment erupted in laughter. Harry leaned across the seat to touch Marta's hand. "And that's just one way to deal with obnoxious brothers."

"Oy! Obnoxious?"

Ginny and Luna both nodded gravely but then started giggling. Ron eventually joined in and tried tickling his girlfriend. She held up one finger and Ron stopped. Ron and Neville decided at that point to point to get some air and walk around a bit. Luna and Susan let them leave the compartment but decided quickly that they really needed some supervision. They left talking also.

Marta was still giggling but turned and looked at Hermione. "Do you have this much fun all the time?"

"Outside of class we try not to be too serious. Oh, sorry Harry."

Harry was having a good time until Hermione answered Marta. His thoughts immediately went out to where his godfather was at the present moment and how the search was going. He was worried about a number of things but had pushed them aside in the rush to get on the train.

He didn't have much time to brood because there came a solid knock on the door and it was thrust open. Twin wizards stood there, looking around the apartment. Harry was immediately reminded of Draco's previous attempts at having a commanding presence; these two actually had it however. From the impeccable robes to the confidence on their faces, the two strangers almost demanded that they not be ignored. When they saw Marta, one grew furious and almost shouted at her. Hermione and Harry helped translate mentally for Ginny.

"Marta, vieni subito!" _**('Marta, come here now!')**_

"Non ho fatto nulla di male." _**('I wasn't doing anything wrong.')**_

Marta stood up and went and stood beside the two in the doorway. "Everyone, these are my two older brothers: Lutharius and Cosmo. They are going to be third years this year. This is Ginny, my friend and Hermione and Harry."

One of the brothers turned to look at their sister. "Si palrla italiano?" _**('Do they speak Italian?')**_

Marta looked at the three and shook her head sideways. The left brother started talking to the wizard "I am sorry and apologize for my sister. She wandered away from us back at the train station. We have been searching the cars for her. We were worry that she may have become a burden to you and your friends."

"No we were having a nice visit and answering some questions Marta had about the school."

"That is not necessary. We will take care of our sister and make sure she knows only what is important to her studies."

"It's no problem, Cosmo is it?" Ginny ventured a question.

The wizard drew himself up straighter. "For your information bambina, I am Viscount Cosmo Ferraforte, the eldest son of the High Ambassador to this speck that is called England. You would do well to address your superiors in a respectful manner. Come along Marta."

Harry grabbed Ginny before she drew her wand and hexed the twin. He waved to a nervous looking Marta and Hermione called out that she hoped she would see her later. The three Italians disappeared and Harry sat down. "That was pleasant. I think I'd rather have Malfoy back.

Ginny nodded slowly. "We're going to have to keep an eye on her."

There was a cough from the doorway and the three looked up to see one of the twin Ferraforte brothers standing there. "I apologize for my brother; he grew quite worried about the absence of my sister and wants to look after her."

"That is quite alright … Lutharius?"

"A pretty lady such as yourself may always call me that. Would you accompany me back to our compartment so we may talk further?" Lutharius held out his hand as if he expected Hermione to come waltzing over and take it.

"No."

Cosmo's jaw actually dropped in surprise. "But I am Lutharius Ferraforte. Nobody has ever said no to me before."

Harry had had enough of the git and used his magic to slam the door in Viscount Lutharius's face. Hermione turned with a shocked look on her face. "The nerve of some people! Harry are you okay?"

Harry smiled and pulled Hermione down to sit on his lap. "No real problem. A little anger goes a long way sometime." Ginny was smiling broadly from her place next to them. Harry looked at her and smiled. "Do I detect the tracking system locking on to the next targets for a prank?"

"Mine and the twins" Ginny answered. "Gred and Forge thought Malfoy was arrogant. He has nothing on those two."

Ginny leaned over to kiss Harry across Hermione and the door opened again. "Hey, quit snogging my sister Potter. You agreed to keep it respectable."

Ginny stuck her tongue out to her returning brother and asked Hermione to budge over a bit. With a little bit of shifting, both girls were firmly ensconced on Harry's lap. "Is this okay Ron? We're not snogging any longer."

"But… but .." Ron's protests were silenced when Luna kissed his cheek and led him back to the bench and then sat on his lap. "There, everybody's comfy now, aren't we?"

"Yes sweet." All three Potters tried very hard not to snicker at the blush that rose to Ron's cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Breaking Down

Harry was absently scratching at the faint scars he still had on his arm. Ginny poked him once again and threatened him. "If you don't leave them alone, I'll bandage it totally back up. You want that?"

"No, but I wish I knew why they only itched part of the time."

Ron spoke up from across the chess board. "Maybe you're allergic to something now. Lord knows what having that house elf blood in you brought. You have any sudden urges to snap your fingers or make somebody's bed? You can come up to your old dorm every morning and make mine up."

"Why would I do that? You never bothered to do it yourself."

Ron responded by moving his bishop three squares laterally. "That's check again."

Harry looked over the board and just tipped his king over. "Don't you ever get tired of beating me Ron?"

"Well, I figure until you start getting better I'll get a bit ahead."

"And how long do you suppose that's going to take?"

"At the rate you're going now, about … 17 years."

Harry swatted Ron on the arm as he started to put the set of pieces away. "Why do I keep playing you? Remind me again."

"You get bored hanging out with Ginny and Hermione."

Harry winced and Ron realized a bit too late what he had actually said aloud. He stood up and made a run for the door with his sister fast after him.

Harry chuckled and turned to Hermione. "Think he'll make it to the twins' car and some sanctuary?"

Hermione helped him put the rest of the chest pieces away. "Maybe. It depends on whether he thinks he needs to stop at the snack cart again."

"You have told him what too many sweets will do to his teeth, haven't you?"

"Many times Harry. Maybe I'll have Dad send some pictures around the next time he writes; that might convince him."

"Eww – promise you won't show them to me. I've got enough nightmares about horrid teeth from that one turn down Knockturn Alley we took."

Hermione laughed and took the opportunity to snuggle up to Harry's side. Luna had read for a bit but then laid out on the bench for a small nap. They had been on the train for a long time and darkness was falling fast outside.

They had just gone through what Harry had thought was the twelfth of the sixteen tunnels on the way to Hogwarts when the train lurched once. It regained speed but then lurched again and then the train started slowing down. The lights in the compartment flickered a couple of times before going totally out as the train coasted to a halt. Luna sat up from the bench and moved to the window and Ginny came hurrying back from chasing her brother.

"What's going on?" Luna asked.

"I don't know but the lights are off all the way up and down the train."

Luna turned to look out the darkened window but a sudden chill seemed to go through the four in the compartment. "There's some shadows flying around out there Harry. I can't seem to get a clear view of them or anything else."

"Wands out." It was not a surprise to Harry that the three witches had their wands out before he even finished the sentence.

Harry carefully opened the door and peered down the aisle in both directions. There were a few curious heads looking out with their wands lit and Harry retreated back to the center of the compartment. "I don't see anything and I'm not going to go looking for any trouble. The prefects should be patrolling or finding what's gone wrong with the train."

Just then the whole car shook and Harry heard a creaking that frankly sent a bunch of shivers up his spine. It was kind of like the sound of old trees creaking in the wind; this sound however made Harry think of cemeteries and dead leaves for some reason. There was a faint smell coming in from the doorway. It was even worse than the smell Dudley's shorts had when Harry had done his wash all those years ago.

Harry was about to go look out the door again when he stopped short in shock. Coming down the aisle and facing him were a pair of tall, cloaked figures in ashen shades of grey and black. The figures seemed to almost touch the ceiling as they seemed to drift along without walking. Harry realized with a start that he had seen the beings before. They were a couple of Dementors and they were looking for Sirius.

"Back! Get back!" Harry didn't know if he was yelling at the Dementors or his wives and Luna. Harry couldn't move somehow; he jerked one step back away from the doorway but then froze. A feeling of abject misery and extreme cold came over him as the Dementors got closer and closer to him. Harry stumbled and fell flat on his back. Harry's fear rose in his throat as he got colder and colder; the wand fell from his hand and the light went out as it rolled away from him.

The lead Dementor leaned into the doorway and the face, although unseen under the cowl, seemed to be interested in him. It got closer and closer. Harry scramble futilely to find some purchase with his heels or his hands; he couldn't move and the Dementor loomed closer and closer to him. Harry heard the screams and sobbing coming from somewhere close. He knew it was the girls and realized they were experiencing the same feelings of cold, despair and hopelessness.

The Dementor entered the compartment and Harry knew his end was near; he was going to be kissed. But that might be a relief then – the horror would end. The cold would cease.

Harry turned his head to see if there was a way to escape his fate. He turned one way to see the second Dementor enter the compartment and move toward the window and the girls. Harry had enough strength to look over one more time to see Ginny, Hermione and Luna huddled up together. They were all going to die. Die.

The cold was getting deeper, the hopelessness and fear was paralyzing. He thought he heard his mother Lily screaming out that she would sacrifice herself. Harry looked down his arm through the oncoming darkness and, amazingly, saw a light.

There was a light, and then another light. Six lines across his arm glowed white hot in the darkness of the compartment. Harry felt himself draw a breath and a thought as he realized what he was looking at – the scars from the transmixture.

Harry found the desire to move and brought his forearm up to shove in the unseen face of the Dementor. Incredibly the creature of the darkness retreated from the light coming off Harry. He pushed up onto one elbow and the Dementor backed off enough for Harry to roll over and take himself out of the gaze of the vile creature. Harry pushed himself up but only to feel the Dementor push him flat again with a foot to the middle of his back.

His anger flared as Harry was treated as nothing but a doormat. That temper filled his mind and pushed the effects of the Dementor away temporarily. Harry snarled and reached. He reached to and past Ginny. He reached past Hermione. He reached with the last of his concentration and his magic.

Harry reached and found something to grip finally. The Sword of Gryffindor appeared glowing in his hand and the Dementor jerked back. Harry rolled over to his side and made a slash with the glowing sword to the leg of the Dementor. He connected. The scream that came from the hooded face was like nothing Harry had heard before. It started low and went into lower and lower ranges until if went away from his ability to hear it. Harry got to one knee and made another stab at the Dementor close to him. It retreated again but not before Harry hit it somewhere close to where a knee should have been. But Harry suddenly heard the screaming stop from the other side of the compartment.

Harry turned his head to see that the other Dementor had his arms widespread as it to grasp the three girls in one fell swoop. Harry could not explain the strength and the speed that came to him at that second. Screaming wildly, Harry launched himself from the floor at the back of the second Dementor and impaled it with his sword. A feeling and sound like brittle wood splintering was passed through the sword and the Dementor collapsed silently.

The sword was caught on the Dementor and Hermione opened her eyes in time to see the collection of rags and monster dissolve into dust. Harry's mouth opened in shock but he had no time to react.

'_**Harry,… behind you!'**_

Turning quickly Harry had only time to see the wounded Dementor trying to reach out for him again. Bringing the sword around with every bit of the strength and speed he had left Harry cut into the Dementor near its shoulder. The sword went though apparently unimpeded. The Dementor's arm and shoulder fell to the floor and the Dementor launched itself frantically backward out the door. Harry stumbled to his knees, the point of Godric's sword stuck to the floor. He wanted to … he should go.. he just couldn't think of what he wanted to do next.

Wearily pulling the sword loose from the floor, Harry tumbled and laid flat on his back. His heart was pounding heavily in his chest and could feel the unnatural cold start to leave. But his body was so .. heavy and his eyelids seemed to weigh a million pounds apiece. Harry just couldn't seem to focus on anything or anyone and he stared across the floor as the people across from him untangled and crawled frantically toward him. He… should know these three..

Harry felt the world spin twice and then once again in ways it shouldn't be able to do. He heard the sound of something falling from his grip and hitting the floor. Harry's world went black. It was just too much trouble to stay awake any more.

Voices came and went for some time as Harry seemed to float in some strange half existence of being here and not.

"Oh god, Harry- please be okay…. I'm checking – he's still got a pulse. … What the bloody hell happened in here? …. Ron, go find Percy or the twins. …. Harry, Harry – for Merlin's sake, be okay. (_What?.. Remus…?_) …. Keep him breathing at all costs Ginny. Hermione take this chocolate in case he comes to and eat some yourself. … Neville, get that door closed and people away. … Get back you idiots, Harry's down…Let's try warming him up Ginny.."

Harry felt himself being lifted slightly and he struggled to open his eyes. There were voices here he knew. A warm wet cloth was put on his forehead and Harry gasped as the heat sank in and surprised him. Harry felt he was climbing uphill as he forced his eyes to stay open. A double face came into view and Harry felt his hands gripped tighter suddenly. Harry took a deep breath and tried to focus. This time when he opened his eyes he saw two very different concerned faces looking down at him.

"Oh Harry!"

"Ginny? Hermione?"

'_**We're both here love.'**_

"So tired… again. Are you… two okay?"

"Rest Harry, we're just.. we're better now."

"Luna?"

"Ron's holding her."

"Must be delirious – thought I heard Remus."

"He was here; something about a surprise. He took care of the other Dementor."

Harry struggled when he heard that there was another Dementor. He had to get up. He gave up struggling when Ginny told him again that all the Dementors were gone. Harry was helped to a sitting position on the floor just as the lights came on and the train started moving again. Harry struggled to keep his eyes open and slumped a little to rest on Ginny's shoulder.

Hermione knelt down between his legs and held Harry's head up. "You need to stay awake for a little bit Jamie. Remus was very insistent that you have some chocolate."

"Can't… move."

"Not even for a Scooby snack?" **

Harry was too tired and sore to grin."You're just trying to keep me awake Nonnie."

"Guilty but one more bribe then. How about one of our double special kisses?"

"Okay." Harry felt Hermione lift up his head and he opened his eyes to see that she was crying. "I'm sor…"

Something sweet was shoved in his mouth and Harry felt a little bit of warmth come back to his body and his spirit lifted as the chocolate started melting in his mouth. He looked up with a little more energy and the girls suddenly both felt better.

"You weren't the only one affected by the De.. Dementors Harry. Half the train was exposed as the Dementors went by their compartments. The chocolate has helped a bit but seeing you almost die first was awful."

"I had no choice.. had to protect you. Oh no, I'm in such terrible trouble. Madame Pomfrey is going to yell at me all over again."

"Yes but I promise to put in a good word for you." Harry looked up slowly and saw Remus Lupin standing in the doorway.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you but why are you here?"

Remus stepped through the doorway and with the help of Ron lifted Harry up so that he was on one of the benches. He pushed Harry so that he was lying flat. "You rest young man. So much for my surprise; for your information, my new job is at Hogwarts."

Harry blinked but found he had stopped halfway. His eyes were closed again and he felt himself start to drift away. He shook his head stubbornly. "You're still getting your salary from me."

Harry felt his hair ruffled gently. "Sorry, that would count as double dipping. Hogwarts is paying my salary. I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Harry 'heard' a mental cheer from Hermione and Ginny.

Smiling Harry held up his hand and felt Remus take it. He managed to open his eyes again and saw the look of concern on the face of his father's friend. "Sorry, couldn't quite run away or avoid this one. It was horrible."

"You did just fine Harry. Better than almost anybody ever has. I can't stay here with you unfortunately. I'm still trying to find some more chocolate for the students that were affected. Chocolate helps but we've used up all that was left on the cart."

There was a cough from somewhere in the compartment and Harry heard Ron's voice. "I've got some chocolate frogs in my trunk. You can have all of them."

"Good job Ron. Take five points for Gryffindor."

Harry heard a laugh from Ginny. "You're ahead now Ron. First time ever, right?"

There was some general chuckling from the people in the compartment but Harry's aches and tiredness had returned in spades. His inadvertent groan caused everyone to become quiet and he heard people shuffling away and out the door. Just as he was starting to drift off again Harry heard one more snatch of conversation.

"Did he really take on two of those things with just a sword?"

"That's not 'just a sword' Neville and he did more than take them on. He killed one outright and wounded another. Nobody, but nobody, has ever done that before."

'Great' Harry thought. 'Another reason for people to stare at me.' Harry felt Hermione gently slip under him to hold his head on her lap and somehow knew that Ginny was settling down on the floor nearby to hold his hand.

Harry heard a lullaby come softly over their connection and drifted off again to the small heating charm that enveloped the three of them.

Xxxx xxxx

"I could really get to hate you, you know."

"Wroof… wroof."

Sirius had knelt down on the bank of the stream to wash his face and take a drink of water. Gracie had taken the opportunity to let him know that it was time for a bath. At least that's what Sirius guessed; the dog had walked by while he was crouched over and 'accidentally' hit him with a solid hip check to his posterior. Sirius had lost his balance and went sprawling across the middle of the stream, soaking every bit of clothing he had on him.

And now the dog was sitting there calmly, with her head cocked just a little to the side as if to ask him what he was doing in the water. Sirius growled and Gracie cocked her head sideways even more. Sirius started walking toward the Newfoundland and transformed between one step and the next. Padfoot growled once again and Gracie bounced backward. Shaking himself off, Padfoot lept at the other dog. Gracie raised her tail end into the air and dropped her head down on her front paws. Playtime!

The two dogs jumped and chased each other for a long time and only when they were exhausted did Sirius Black reappear. "Well, now that I'm dry and tired, we should think about where we want to bed down for the night."

They were coming up to the edge of a small town and Sirius took a chance that the darkness would hide his face as he and Gracie went looking for a deserted house or abandoned factory. They were passing by a church but Sirius saw that there was a notice on the bulletin board about a soup kitchen. Evidently, once a week the church held a free supper for the poor, homeless and destitute in the area. And tonight was the night.

Sirius went around to a side door but hesitated when he saw two or three men waiting to get into the building. "Are you coming in?" Sirius looked to see that an older gentleman in a grey sweater and black slacks was standing by the door and talking to the men and women that passed through it.

"I'm not sure I can. I don't have a leash for my dog and most places don't welcome animals in."

"This place doesn't care too much for whoever needs a meal. As long as you can promise the dog won't be a danger to our other guests then it can come in."

Sirius whistled and Gracie came out of the shadows to walk up beside him. "That's a fine looking dog you have there Mr. …?"

"Remus… James Remus. Gracie is very loyal and a great companion."

"I'm Vicar Timothy McCauley, James and maybe you are being led into some fortunate circumstances. This is St. James parish in Roundhay…"

"Just north of Leeds.. yes, I saw the signs."

"Go in and help yourself to some food." Sirius with Gracie by his side went through the soup and sandwich line and piled up his plate with a variety of vittles for himself and the dog. Sirius sat and ate with Gracie curled up beside him on the floor. Other people occasionally stopped by to feed some scraps to his dog and check on the new person in the room. Sirius nodded to every question but didn't answer any specifics about his history or destination.

Vicar McCauley was standing by the door when Sirius and Gracie finished up and left to find a place to sleep. The Vicar was holding a small backpack that he tried to give to Sirius. "I can't take this Vicar; there are other people here that might need these provisions more."

"Go ahead. For tonight we have plenty to spare for any lost soul that might need it. There's a small bag of bones for your dog to enjoy and a pound or two in there if you need to buy breakfast."

"This is way too much for someone like me" Sirius said.

"I'm afraid I am quite **_serious_** about you taking this and going along on your way. The local gendarmes will be making their regular stop in about ten minutes to check for vagrants and drunks."

Sirius thanked the vicar and started walking away.

He made about two steps before there came a hiss from behind him. "I think the other direction would be more of a safer choice. The constables are also looking for a **_black_**- hearted rogue."

'James Remus' turned slowly and looked back at the church person. The vicar smiled and pointed in a certain direction. "Not all of us believe what the Ministry prints in the Daily Prophet, Mr. Remus. Good luck in whatever you are trying to do."

Sirius made a slow bow in the direction of the vicar. Then he and Gracie walked off into the darkness, wondering about their fortunate circumstances.

Xxxx xxxx

Almost every Hogwarts teacher was on hand when the train finally chugged into the Hogsmeade station. Students who were still recovering from exposure to the Dementors were directed to go see Professor Flitwick or Professor Vector for Cheering Charms. Professor Snape was handing out some potions to the Slytherins that came up to see him; to be fair, he did pull a few other persons aside that were obviously still shaken up. Hagrid was having a slightly harder time corralling all the first years that were more confused and scared than normal.

As Harry stepped down from the rail car, he saw that Percy Weasley and Remus were making a report to Dumbledore. Ginny and Hermione were supporting him only a little bit but Harry tried to stand straighter as he saw Professor McGonagall approaching their little group.

"Professor Lupin sent his patronus on ahead and it reported that the train had been attacked by Dementors and you had been involved. Are you quite all right Mr. Potter?"

"I'm afraid I violated Madame Pomfrey's orders about using my magic."

"He killed one of them" Ginny said quite calmly.

Minerva's mouth dropped in shock. What she had just been told was impossible. "Mr. Potter, you will report immediately to Madame Pomfrey so she may check on you."

"If I promise to go directly to the infirmary afterwards, may I be allowed to go to the welcoming feast?"

McGonagall stared at Harry for a long time before asking his wife a question. "Lady Ginny, what's you medical opinion about Harry's condition?"

"He needs a lot of rest, a couple of Pepper-up Potions and some food. As long as he promises to not even touch his wand until he sees Madame Pomfrey, he should be okay."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. I will let the Headmaster determine if you need any further encouragement to stay out of trouble. I am very glad that you are okay though." McGonagall turned quickly and made her way toward the line of carriages.

The first years were finally led away by Hagrid toward the lake and everyone else headed for the carriages that would carry them up to the castle. Harry was paying attention to the path under his feet but he looked up when Ginny and Hermione both gasped at the same time.

"What are those?" In the traces before the carriages were strange, almost evil-looking creatures that neither Ginny nor Hermione had seen before. Harry knew what they were because he had ridden one the year before. "It's a thestral."

Harry drew the girls a little closer to him as they examined the beasts. A shiny black coat covered a skeleton-thin body that was attached to a pair of huge muscular but reptilian wings. A long hairy neck held up a long skinny mournful face and a long wispy tail that grew out of the ridges that ran down the creature's spine.

"You can only see them if you have seen someone die" Luna said as she and Ron came up beside them.

"See what?" Ron asked.

"Never mind Ron; you really don't want to know."

Harry and the other four other climbed into the nearest carriage for the ride up to school. There were a few other Dementors along the path watching the procession of carriages but none made any move from where they stood ominously.

'_**Harry, who have we seen die?'**_

'_**Tom Riddle, unfortunately. Or not.'**_

The carriage finally stopped in front of the main entrance and the four Gryffindors and the single Ravenclaw climbed out. They had barely got into the school when a familiar voice called out. "**Mr. Potter**. Over here and **now**!"

Harry winced as he heard and saw Madame Pomfrey calling out for him. He faced that way but heard another voice from behind him. "You can't even stay out of trouble before you get to school. Getting expelled already, are you Potter?"

Ron's voice answered quickly. "Shut it Malfoy. You have no idea what just happened."

Ginny tugged on her brother's hand. "Don't bother with him, Ron. go save us some seats."

Ron moved toward the Great Hall with Luna and Harry watched him go. He caught Draco looking at him a little curiously. Harry nodded his head just a fraction of an inch and Draco seemed to look relieved.

Madame Pomfrey was anything but relieved when she pulled Harry, Hermione and Ginny into the nearest empty room and closed the door behind her.

"What did I tell you Mr. Potter?"

"I'm sorry Madame Pomfrey; I didn't have much of a choice in the matter."

"There were two Dementors; if Harry hadn't acted…"

"What sort of idiot turns those despicable creations loose on the countryside or around children at a school? I've a mind to go down to the Ministry and let that Minister of Magic have a piece of my mind. It's bad enough I'll be seeing a number of students tonight and over the next couple of days for exposure and nightmares but the headmaster says that they will be around the school itself for the foreseeable future. You will be excused from classes if I need you in the infirmary Ginny."

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey."

Madame Pomfrey started checking Harry over very carefully. Pulse, temperature, reaction times; anything she could and might think of. She spun Harry around once and pulled up the back of his shirt; Ginny gasped as she saw the impression of a whitened footprint on Harry's back.

"That's a severe frost burn and needs to be treated immediately. Let's head toward the infirmary now Mr. Potter."

"Harry's promised Professor McGonagall that he would leave for the medical wing right after the sorting. Isn't there anything we can do temporarily Madame Pomfrey?"

Madame Pomfrey stared at the disappointed face of her too frequent patient and the hopeful looks that his wives had. "Oh, very well Mr. Potter." Madame Pomfrey pulled her wand and made a pass with it. A tie-on hot water bottle appeared. "Keep this centered on your back then until it's time to leave. If I see you touch one morsel of the feast, you'll be serving detentions with me for a month. Is that understood Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Ma'am. Ron Weasley gets my portion tonight."

Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "I understand you never go looking for trouble Harry, but this is a record even for you. Try to be careful until you get back to your bed in the infirmary."

Harry nodded his understanding and Madame Pomfrey left the room. Harry shrugged and pulled up his shirt to let Hermione and Ginny place the hot water bottle over the burn area and tie it firmly in place.

"Why didn't you tell us about that?" Hermione whispered as they entered the Great Hall.

"If I can't feel it, how am I supposed to know it's not right? Everything else aches so I was concentrating on that."

'_**Guess we'll have to give you a nice warm bath in our quarters then.'**_

Harry smiled at that but noticed that a number of people had stood to turn and look at him (them) as they headed for their seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry sat down across from Ron, George and Fred with Hermione and Ginny flanking him.

"You all right over there Harry?"

Harry shrugged and thought that maybe he shouldn't have been so insistent about appearing here. The area under the hot water bottle seemed to be the only spot of his body that wasn't starting to ache again.

Everyone watched as Madame Pomfrey made her way to the teachers table and hold a quick conversation with Professor Snape before she sat down. Snape turned a distasteful eye toward the three Potters and Harry resisted the idea of waving back to him.

Dumbledore stood to speak and the muttering across the hall stopped. Dumbledore looked at Harry briefly as he looked at all the students. He then started to speak.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I am truly sorry for the circumstances upon the train and my formal Letter of Complaint is already winging its way to the Ministry of Magic. I usually save my warnings for after the feast but circumstances dictate otherwise today. Dementors will be here around the school working on official business for the Minister of Magic. Despite my objections. It is vital that no one tries to leave school without permission. The Dementors are able to see through tricks and disguises and are quite lethal. They will not listen to reason or excuses or attempts at bribery. They are quite single-minded in their ruthlessness and nigh near totally indestructible."

More than one head swiveled around to look at Harry who pretended to be pulling up his socks. The students faced forward again when Dumbledore resumed speaking.

"We do have a few happier announcements to make at this time however. The first is the matter of our new staff. I would like to present our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher- Professor Remus Lupin."

There was a scattering of applause from the various tables as Remus stood at the head table. Harry and the others near him were cheering the loudest until the newest addition to the staff sat down. Harry did take note of the angry looks that Professor Snape was sending toward Professor Lupin.

"Professor Kettleburn turned in his resignation at the end of last year to become a consultant on Thunderbirds with the Mexican Ministry of Magic. I have persuaded a long time employee to assume his position. Your new teacher for the care of Magical Creatures is Rubeus Hagrid."

There was more cheering and clapping responding to that announcement. Harry noticed that Hagrid was almost embarrassed at the attention but he waved back happily to everyone. There was a fair sized wand next to Hagrid's place and Harry was glad that his friend had been granted permission to have a new wand all of his own.

Dumbledore had applauded Hagrid as well but then turned and indicated three figures close to the front of the hall. "We have three new transfer students who have been previously sorted. All belonging to the third year class. From the Da Vinci Conservatory of Magic in Genoa, Italy - Slytherin House welcomes Lutharius and Cosmo Ferraforte."

The twin wizards bowed to Dumbledore, turned precisely in unison and bowed to their new head of house, Professor Snape. He acknowledged them with a nod and the two sat themselves down in the middle of the Slytherin table. Harry joined in the polite applause but wondered how much of their new attitude the rest of the school would be putting up with.

"And from the Salem Institute of Witches in the United State, Gryffindor House welcomes Felicia Hampton." The blond jumped around in excitement and almost ran to join her applauding housemates at the Gryffindor table. She didn't take an empty seat but came down to where Ron was sitting and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ralph, would you move so that I can sit across from Harry?" Ron stared at the girl in shock while George and Fred tried to pick Ron up and leave an empty seat. George eventually moved down one space, leaving room for Felicia to sit down right next to Ron.

Professor McGonagall was leading the new first year students in for sorting when Felicia winked at Harry and Hermione and turned to Ron again. "So tell me Rumford, you look like you know. Does Harry have any tattoos in any unusual areas?"

Ginny bit back a giggle as her brother Ron's mouth dropped open in disbelieve. Fred and George didn't know whether to question Harry or Felicia first about the conversations going on.

Dumbledore stood up once more and coughed to get everyone's attention again. "I forgot a small but very important matter. As some of you may have heard we have some married people in our midst. Mr. and the two Mrs. Potter are occupying married quarters in the Gryffindor tower. I am sure that many here will want to offer them their congratulations but they wish no special attention or treatment for their newly formed union. I have been told that the Head Boy, Percival Weasley, will be posting the appropriate parts of the Code of Conduct that apply to them on the bulletin board outside this hall. We may now proceed with the sorting of our new students.

Before the Sorting Hat could start its yearly song, there was a shout of surprise and a yell of pain that came from the Gryffindor table. One student stood suddenly. "Yes, I just did kick you, Harry Potter. How come no one told me he was MARRIED?" Felicia Hampton stood up and marched down the table to sit next to Lavender Brown.

It took a long time before the laughter in the Great Hall subsided enough for the proceedings to continue. Harry was still rubbing his shin when Marta Ferraforte was sorted into Gryffindor. Harry applauded wildly, welcoming Marta and enjoying the look of shock and anger her brothers had on their faces as they loudly protested the separation of their family.

Gryffindor House welcomed ten new wizards and witches that night. Harry made sure that he, Ginny and Hermione congratulated Marta before they left the Great Hall when the food appeared for the feast.

Xxx xxxx

** I unfortunately don't own Scooby-Doo. He and the others of Mystery, Inc. belong to Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. It would be nice to have the Mystery Machine though.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – A Parade of Visitors

Harry barely made it around the corner from the entry doors to the Great Hall when he suddenly wobbled and sagged against the nearest walls. Hermione and Ginny were still reaching for him when Madame Pomfrey suddenly appeared.

"Oh Mr. Potter. I felt it was a mistake to let you go to the sorting. My error then, sorry. Up you go. _Mobilcorpus!_"

Harry tried convincing any or all of the three females that he could walk to the medical wing but, for once, nobody listened to him. Madame Pomfrey levitated Harry into his usual cot and conjured up some pajamas for him to change into.

He was so exhausted by then that the glamour and magic that kept him from appearing older totally disappeared. Harry was barely conscious by this time but he turned a pleading eye to his wives and they used the bond magic to keep up his third-year appearance. Harry was lying quietly when Madame Pomfrey brought out a Pepper-Up potion.

"I'm only giving you this because the headmaster and a few other people want to talk to you Mr. Potter. Otherwise you're under my directives to rest and take it easy. My opinion is that you'll need to stay here for a week; perhaps more."

Not having enough energy to argue, Harry just pointed out the obvious. "Classes start tomorrow. I'll have homework to do."

"Not much for remembering your previous stays are we Mr. Potter? Ginny and Hermione will take notes for you and bring your homework assignments here. You'll be allowed to work on your homework here and any classroom work you need to do can be made up."

Madame Pomfrey then called out for Zillah and asked her to bring some supper trays for the three Potters. Zillah nodded and vanished silently. She came back in a few minutes, accompanied by Patchum (the Gryffindor house elf) and Dobby. All three were carrying trays that had a selection of foods that the students were eating over in the Great Room. They dropped off their trays with anxious glances toward Harry but quickly disappeared. Hermione helped Harry to sit up in bed and found a small table to set his plate on. The potion had worked well enough for Harry to be able to feed himself and he did feel a little better after eating. Full and drowsy, Harry didn't hear the infirmary door open and had to concentrate when he saw people he knew come into the room.

Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Remus Lupin and Tonks looked very somber as they approached Harry's cot. Harry knew they were concerned about him but he tried to put a smile on his face.

"Harry, I am very glad to see you in light of the strain you have undergone. I am also most sorry for what you had to endure on the train today. I have been trying to impress the foolishness of using the Dementors to Minister Fudge. Unfortunately, he chooses not to listen."

"It's okay sir; no one got kissed which is the important thing."

Dumbledore turned to the mediwitch. "His condition?"

"Magical and physical exhaustion, shock, and a severe frost burn on his back where one of those fowl creatures stepped on him."

Everyone winced when they heard he had been stepped on. Remus swore suddenly and Harry could tell how upset he was. "I'm sorry Harry; I should have been patrolling rather than sitting quietly in my car. The Minister promised, promised mind you, that the search for Sirius would not involve any civilians. He's got an awful lousy definition of civilians. Children!"

Remus turned away and started pacing in his anger and nervousness. Harry wanted to go stop him and tell him that he wasn't to blame but he heard a sound that he didn't expect. Sobbing.

Looking around Harry saw that Tonks was leaning into Hermione's shoulder and shaking a little. Harry really felt bad now; he never knew what to do for females in this condition. Waving to Hermione that he wanted to talk to the auror, the rest of his visitors retreated from the bed.

Tonks fell down on her knees next to the bed. She was trying to apologize. "I should have stayed with you. This is all my fault. If I had been there, you'd be okay. I'm a lousy Auror; I'm going to resign so you have somebody capable around you."

Harry looked around for some advice. Ginny and Hermione were both shaking their heads no and Harry had to agree to that. He reached for Tonks hand and tapped it a couple of times. "You keep talking like that Nymphadora and I may consider firing you."

"You can't call me that that."

"Nymphadora."

"You're lucky you're in a sick bed or I'd hand you your butt right now."

"Oooh, threatening a bloke when he's down. Real sporting of you, Nymph…"

"You quit that!"

"Then you quit first."

"Quit what?"

"Quit making excuses. Or feeling sorry for yourself. Maybe you should have stayed with me and maybe you shouldn't have. It's too late to go back and change things now. You were assigned to protect me at school and nobody expected the bloody Dementors to actually board the Hogwarts Express. Ease up on yourself; I'm okay now except for needing a rest. Arguing with you isn't exactly what I want to be doing right now."

Tonks hung her head. "I'm sorry Harry. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Look, I'm still going to need someone to watch out for your impulsive cousin. So buck up or suck it up or whatever they tell you at Auror School. I'm still counting on you to watch our backs. That enough to do for me Miss Tonks?"

"Perfectly, I guess. You're a difficult person to figure out Harry."

"Well if you ever do figure me out, my wives and I would like to know."

Tonks giggled and her black hair flashed back to its normal bubblegum pink. She stood up and ruffled Harry's hair a little. "Sorry if I broke down on you. I just got worried. I guess I haven't had enough time to recover from the train ride."

Harry smiled. "You are allowed a little bit of recovery time after that experience. I'm sure somebody around here has a piece of chocolate. I do have a temporary assignment for you though."

"What Lord Potter?"

Harry held up a warning finger. "Let's not start going through that again. I'm too tired to kick butt a second time." Harry pointed over to where Remus was still pacing and Tonks nodded. She walked away from Harry's bed and stood in front of Remus when he turned around. Harry saw Remus reach into his pocket for another piece of chocolate and hand it to the younger witch. Tonks put a hand out and touched Remus below the elbow; they started talking and Harry grinned. Harry would have to ask Ginny to remind him about replacing Ron's chocolate frog stash; it had probably helped a lot of students.

"That was well done, Mr. Potter." Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the return of his wives and Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore was still talking quietly with Madame Pomfrey.

"Yes professor?"

"Not many people in your condition would have tried to reassure a person like that. Just enough… what's the word? Just enough moxie to be effective."

"I don't know about moxie but I don't make a habit of abusing my friends."

"Very commendable. I'm not sure if I should mention this now but Albus is putting a Special Commendation in your file for Extraordinary Service in protecting the school and its students. I shudder what to think might have happened on the train if you hadn't driven those Dementors away."

"I was just trying to protect my family" Harry said flatly.

"Wherever your parents are now, I'm sure they are very proud of you Harry. But we'd best all be going now and letting you rest before Poppy starts yelling at us."

"Thanks… Minerva."

McGonagall looked at the cautious smiles on Hermione's and Ginny's faces and wished them a pleasant evening and that she expected to see them at the breakfast table in the morning.

The other three adults came by again with well wishes and congratulations for Harry before they left the infirmary. Before they had gotten halfway to the doors though they were thrown open and two highly agitated females entered the room.

Harry watched as Tonks transformed herself quickly back into Felicia Hampton as she hid behind Remus. Harry considered pulling the sheets totally over and his head and pretending to be asleep. As exhausted as he was however, he wasn't going to leave Ginny and Hermione to the questions from the two intruders. He wasn't worried too much about Madame Bones as she would deal with everyone fairly.

It was the second lady, all in pink, that Harry wished he could hex out of his sight however. Senior Undersecretary of Magic, Delores Umbridge, had chosen this special moment to come to Hogwarts.

Xxxx xxxx

Dumbledore was the first to step up and greet the representative. "Good evening Madame Undersecretary. It's a little later than our normal visiting hours. May I escort you to my office?"

"I am not going anywhere Headmaster until I get some explanations" came the sugary-sweet voice from the witch.

"Some explanations about what Madam? Whatever answers you are looking for can be discussed in the security of my office. There is a patient here that our Madame Pomfrey wishes to have complete rest."

Delores Umbridge would not be diverted from whatever her mission was. "I have some serious allegations to investigate. I was in Madame Bones' office reading the reports from the Aurors out searching for Black. Her secretary came in and said that there was a report that some Dementors boarded the Hogwarts train. That obviously is a falsehood. We came here to find out who would spread such vicious lies against the Ministry and Minister Fudge."

Amelia Bones was looking sideways at the Senior Undersecretary like she might have grown a second head. She shook her head but before she could get a word out of her mouth, Madame Umbridge erupted again.

"Totally made up reports. I want to find out who's responsible for that."

Professor McGonagall's mouth got real thin and tight and Harry at least knew this wasn't a good sign. "The account is not in error; three Dementors boarded the train about a half hour's distance from Hogsmeade. Whether they were searching for Black or not, a number of students were exposed and one was attacked."

The short and squat Umbridge just shook her head. "That is not possible. The Dementors are totally under the control of Minister Fudge and are tasked to find that criminal Sirius Black. There is no way that they would invade a public form of transportation without due cause. And they are under orders not to harm civilians. Those children must have panicked at seeing them and made up stories."

Harry couldn't stand the obnoxious lady anymore. "It was no story."

As heads turned his way, Harry struggled to sit up in his cot. Ginny helped him while Hermione turned a distasteful eye toward the Undersecretary.

'_**Harry, mind your temper. You are in no condition for this.'**_

Umbridge huffed mightily and marched over on her stubby legs to come to confront the child in the sick bed. "How dare you contradict me? There were no Dementors on the train; there couldn't be."

Harry stared up through the glare he was receiving from the Undersecretary. "You… weren't…there. I was. Three Dementors boarded the train and I have no idea why. I and my companions were attacked. Two invaded our compartment."

"You are making up lies. If you had been attacked by Dementors, your souls would have been sucked out of you. Who do you think you are for making up this pack of mistruths?"

Harry threw back the covers and rose a little unsteadily to his feet. "My name is Harry Potter. Lord Harry Potter, as a matter of fact. Shall we call Cornelius Fudge and ask him to his face if he thinks I am a liar?"

Madame Umbridge's face grew a little more ashen when she heard the name of the person she had tried to intimidate. She tried to bluster her way out of the corner she suddenly found herself in. "Minister Fudge is involved with matters of state at the moment and cannot be disturbed."

'_**More likely Fudge is involved with matters of sleeping at this moment and wouldn't like being woken up.'**_

Harry turned his head and saw Ginny wink at him. He sat down suddenly on the edge of his bed and both his wives came quickly to his side. Hermione and Ginny both glared at Umbridge with little success.

"How do you explain the fact that you came out of this little encounter unscathed then?"

Harry made a rude sound and stood up again. He turned around, pulled the back of his pajama top up and heard a couple of gasps from the people in the room. "Unscathed – I think not. That frost burn you are looking at is the never before seen footprint of a Dementor. He stood on me trying to hold me down. And many students were exposed to the near contact of the Dementors. Including my wives. Mine will not be the only complaint flying to the Minister's Office first thing in the morning."

"But… the Dementors were ordered only to search for Black."

Harry's anger was both fueling his response and tiring him out more. "Do I look like Sirius Black? Really Madame Umbridge – you need to get those glasses of yours checked. Or send the whole pack and parcel of Dementors out to an optometrist. I was attacked and my wives and friend were almost kissed too. If not for …"

"Who helped you Lord Potter?" came the smooth question from Amelia Bones.

Harry stared right at Delores Umbridge as he spoke. "Lord Gryffindor; Robb Loxley came to save us. Or fight the Dementors. He killed one Dementor outright and you should know that there's one out there called Lefty now. Lord Gryffindor cut off his right arm."

"Incredible" came from the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Unbelievable" said the shocked Undersecretary.

"Well, stick around and you can ask him yourself. Before he left the train, he said that he and Lord Slytherin would come here and make sure that I was recovering without too many interruptions."

Senior Undersecretary Umbridge gasped when Harry mentioned Lord Gryffindor and took two steps backward when he said Lord Slytherin. She looked around wildly as if someone was going to walk through the doors or walls at any second.

"Well, I've found out enough to satisfy my curiosity for now. Madame Bones you may continue the rest of this investigation and I'll expect a report on my desk in the morning."

Madame Umbridge tried to gather up her dignity and make a graceful exit from the infirmary. When she was two steps from the door, Remus put a finger in his mouth and made a popping sound like the sound of someone apparating in. Umbridge squealed once and ran out though the door. Harry took two steadying breaths and then collapsed suddenly on the edge of his bed.

"Madame Bones?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I'm pretty sure or hope that Susan is okay but I'm sure you'll be allowed to check on her before curfew."

"After I talk to a few witnesses."

"Okay but I'm not going to be one of them tonight. Maybe tomorrow."

That was the signal for Madame Pomfrey to reassert her authority and ordered everyone, but everyone, out so her patient could sleep. Hermione and Ginny protested but even Harry said it was okay as he knew he was just going to go to sleep the second his head hit the pillow. Harry kissed his wives good night. He asked them to just use their new quarters and come back and see him in the morning.

Harry knew they probably would just come back to the infirmary to sleep on nearby cots but he knew they were hurting and very tired also. Harry downed another potion that Madame Pomfrey handed him and was sleeping before he could pull the covers over himself.

Xxxx xxxx

Nightmares erupted like seeds from an overripe pod of thistledown in the mind of Harry Potter. Disturbing images of Voldemort, Quirrell, fighting the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and the latest horror – the meeting with Dementors all flowed and merged together and kept Harry from getting into a true deep sleep.

Harry's last dream was the most disturbing however. Vicious wizard-eating rabbits with large sharp glittering teeth were chasing him through the corridors of the Hogwarts train and they were being driven forward by a trio of Dementors. The Dementors were growling like tigers and Harry forced himself awake before they could actually touch him. He gasped and panicked at the heavy weight that was on his chest but when Crookshanks raised his head and rumbled a reassuring purr, Harry relaxed. Hermione must have brought the kneazle back to keep him safe and company since Madame Pomfrey wasn't allowing her or Ginny back in. Harry petted Crookshanks and he wiggled himself into a deeper position amongst the coverings.

"Bad dreams Mr. Potter?"

Harry groaned mentally and shifted around on the bed to look and see that Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy were perched on a couple of chairs a few feet away from him. 'This night is never going to end at this rate' Harry thought. Crookshanks jumped down from Harry's chest and went to a nearby cot to settle. The fact that the Hermione's cat wasn't upset at the visitors helped Harry relax a bit.

"A few Professor Snape. But I'm sure that watching me sleep hasn't been on the top of many people's to do list the first night back."

"You are correct about that. Madame Pomfrey is treating a few witches in Slytherin House for nightmares and exposure to the Dementors. Females seem to have the more lasting symptoms as a general rule. She asked me to keep an eye on you while she was away from the infirmary."

"I'm fine, really but I'm probably going to miss a class or two before I get out of here."

Draco couldn't contain himself any longer. "Did you really take on two of those creatures all by yourself?"

"I didn't have much choice in the matter I'm afraid."

Draco whistled in surprise. "Even my idiot father is scared of them and he doesn't respect anything or anybody other than the Dark Lord."

"A glimmer of intelligence, even from the arrogance gallery."

"What sort of false bravado or showboating led you to attack Dementors?"

Harry tried to glare at the Potions Master but found he was too tired to do that adequately. "I was defending myself and my family. They came after me. Not the other way around. I'm not that stupid despite what you may think."

Snape exchanged some sort of glance with Malfoy but then did something that would have amazed Harry if he hadn't been so tired. "My apologies then. I'll try curtailing my previous conditioned responses. I will admit you did some good more than just for you and your wives on the train. Dementors sometimes swarm if there is a good supply of food for them; suffering and souls. If those Dementors had gone unchecked then it's possible that a lot more would have shown up and a real catastrophe would have happened. If Albus or Minerva hasn't done it yet, I will suggest to them that you receive 50 points for Gryffindor. I cannot of course award you that myself."

Harry nodded and chuckled. "Of course not, but thank you for the thought Professor. Professor McGonagall told me a Special Commendation would be entered into my file."

"Just for being at the wrong place at the right time. Typical Potter showboating."

"Thanks Draco. It's nice to know I always have your support during difficult times."

Draco stood and carefully brushed off his robes before coming to Harry's side. He held out a hand. "Nobody is going to hear about this but well done. You probably saved a bunch of lives. And I'm relieved you survived also."

Harry looked at the young Slytherin for a while but eventually shook his hand. "Ron would never believe this."

"Good, let's keep stringing Weasley along them."

"I am sorry I'm keeping the two of you up. You can rest assured the farthest I'm wandering from this cot is over to the loo and back. Head back to the dungeons and your own bunks. You at least have classes tomorrow."

Professor Snape stood but then asked a question. "I thought Madame Pomfrey would have given you a Dreamless Sleep potion?"

Harry sighed. "She did but it seems not to have worked very well."

Snape shook his head. "It should have given you a good eight hours uninterrupted sleep. Let me go check her stores and see if there's anything else there that you could take now. The Dreamless Sleep potions are especially addictive."

Snape disappeared into Madame Pomfrey's office and Draco sat down on the nearest cot. "I hate giving you more bad news to worry about at this point but you realize that if they came at you once…"

"They may come at me again. Yes that thought has taken more than a moment or two of my time. Dumbledore says that they are not allowed into the school grounds so I'm not going to be wandering much."

"At least till your godfather is caught."

"You know that Sirius is my godfather? Of course you would. Your godfather knew all the Marauders."

"Marauders?"

"That's another interesting conversation that you might have with him sometime. Professor Snape probably will not have anything nice to say about some of the people he went to school with."

"Sounds fascinating. He did tell me something you muttered about the "mark" he has the last time you were at Death's door."

"If I said anything, I don't remember it. I was running a pretty high fever at the time and a little delirious."

Professor Snape came out of the office holding a small greenish vial. "Try this. It's a rarely used alternative to the Dreamless Sleep but you can only take it once."

Harry took it a little gingerly and smelled it. "If it works half as good as it smells bad then I should sleep soundly. You realize that if my wives find out that this isn't what you say it is, they will get some retribution."

Snape's usual grimace returned. "Then I will just have to take my chances then with your Ladies."

Harry gulped down the green potion and made a face. "Thank you Professor Snape."

"You're welcome … Harry."

"Good night Malfoy."

"Good night Potter."

Harry rolled to his back and Crookshanks jumped up to his chest and made himself comfortable again. Harry was snoring lightly before the two Slytherins had left the infirmary.

Xxxx xxxx

In the course of travelling northward, Sirius and Gracie were presently in a barely covered shelter between a pair of billboards. They had caught a lift with a family driving a reconditioned school bus heading up to Newcastle. Not wishing to overstay their welcome or get the family caught up in the search, Sirius had asked to be left off to the side of the A1 close to Whitwell.

They had found the space away from the wind and opened the backpack that the Vicar had given them a few nights ago. There were a few stale sandwiches left in their wrappings and Sirius gave one to the black and white dog.

"These are the last of our provisions Gracie girl. We'll have to beg, borrow or steal anything else from here on. I'm pretty sure that finding a job is out of the question too. Nobody likes you when you're down and out. The important thing is that we're still loose and free. There's still a chance we can get to Harry and save him from Wormtail. Or get to Wormtail first and prevent him from getting to Harry."

"That vile rat; if it hadn't been for both James and Remus we would have never have been in this fix. We first noticed Pettigrew about two months after we started Hogwarts. A group of six Slytherins were having sport after the first Quidditch match of the year. The sport involved shoving around and making fun of a rather meek, unpopular, and homely first year. We had classes with the poor fellow before but had not really paid any attention to him. Remus and James, being who they were, couldn't stand seeing anyone being picked on. The fact that it was Slytherins being the aggressors made it a matter of House honor also. James sent a bat-bogey hex he'd learned at the oldest of the snakes and then…"

The escaped Wizard and dog continued their one-sided discussion of the past until well after dark. Neither one had the slightest guess that the person Sirius was trying to protect had been close to have been kissed and now lay in the Hogwarts infirmary facing a long recovery period.

Xxxx xxxx

In the wee dark hours of the morning, Harry Potter had two more visitors. They arrived gliding through the walls without paying any attention to the regular doors. There was a small light still shining in the infirmary and the individuals came to a halt at the foot of Harry's bed.

"See I told you he was all right Myrtle. Ginny and Hermione would not have stayed in their 'Hearth' unless they were assured Harry would be resting comfortably."

"There was also the matter of their exhaustion; they were barely able to walk when they got back from talking to that Ministry person, Madame Bones. They both tumbled into bed and went immediately to sleep."

"Hermione and Ginny had their own exposure and fretting about Harry didn't help their nerves any."

"The three really love each other Vika. It's a marvel to see."

"Yes it is. It's just regrettable that Harry gets handed such a rough deal. He always seems to end up right in the midst of everything. He does seem to bounce back rather well though."

"He is a remarkable wizard."

Vika sighed and looked again at the too-frequent patient of Madame Pomfrey's. "He is a remarkable young man aside from his abilities with or without a wand. You might as well head back to the 'Hearth' and reassure Josh that Harry is resting easy. Pass the word along the way that the other ghosts might want to come and see him tomorrow. In staggered shifts of course."

"What about Godric and the other founders?"

"I'm afraid that they will have to wait and see Harry when he gets up and mobile again."

"They could ask for a portrait to be placed nearby so they could talk to him."

"Madame Pomfrey is rather insistent about protecting her patients. Founders or not, she probably wouldn't allow it."

"There's going to be quite a line outside the infirmary doors waiting to see Harry tomorrow. He's got a lot of friends and admirers."

"Peeves will probably have a say in how long that line gets."

Myrtle laughed and then put a hand over her mouth to prevent Harry from waking up. She took another look at her friend sleeping comfortably and then turned and went out through the nearest wall.

Vika sighed wearily and came to sit on the cot next to Harry. She spoke softly as not to awake the exhausted wizard. "Harry whatever are we to make of you and your unfailing propensity of getting into trouble? It's not fair you know, both your past and the future which I've heard discussed in many corners of this school. At least now you have the lovely Ginny and Hermione to bring some normalcy and real love to your life."

"We've never sat down and talked about what the relationship is between you and me either. Are you my grandnephew or uncle or something entirely different? Are we friends, bonded through our relationship to the founders, or another facet of tutor and teacher? Who or what do you see when you look at me? Am I just magic to you, am I Hogwarts?"

"I'm a little confused because I don't know. I would never get between you and your wives but I have a fascination with your courage and your willingness to put yourself in the way of trouble to protect those who are near and dear to you. It scares me that you might crumble under the pressure, tumble under the coming darkness, or unaccountably find yourself alone again."

Vika straightened up a little and looked over her shoulder. "You can come forward little one. I mean no harm to your friend and…liege. He is not your master Dobby but he holds your loyalty as if you were bonded together."

Dobby shuffled out of the dark corner he had been hiding in. "I was just watching over Lord Harry. I didn't want him to be alone without his Lady Hermione and Lady Ginny."

"I know Dobby. Harry considers you one of his better friends also. We may be some of the few individuals that would defy Madame Pomfrey's orders just to watch him. Only his wives exhaustion kept them from being at his side tonight."

"Or maybe in his cot also" Dobby said a little shyly.

"I'm learning such new things every day. A house elf with a sense of humor. Dobby you are precious."

"Dobby is just a poor lowly elf that a great and caring wizard freed."

"Do you have other duties to attend to Dobby? I promise I will stay here with him until he awakes if you need to be elsewhere."

"Lord Harry instructed me to help out around Hogwarts unless he or his Ladies have specific need of me. Preparations for breakfast are starting now. I could go assist in the kitchens. I feel better that Hogwarts herself watches over Lord Harry." Dobby bowed to Vika and disappeared with a small pop.

Harry had moved a little in his sleep upon hearing that sound. Vika drew close and laid a hand on his forehead. "Yes I am Hogwarts and as such have responsibilities to all the students and the staff. But I am more than simply that, after much thought."

"I give you a gift only I can convey Harry Potter. A recompense for your care and desires and the punishments fate and luck seem to think you deserve."

Vika's hand on Harry's forehead glowed brightly and Harry sighed loudly and seemed to relax even a bit more in his sleep. Vika smiled down on Harry and then faded off into thin air.

A few hours later when Ginny and Hermione sneaked into the infirmary, they were amazed to find Harry sleeping peacefully with Crookshanks firmly cuddled on his chest. Two feet above the mattress!

They sat in shocked silence, conversing mentally, until Harry or Madame Pomfrey became the first to wake up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Harry Bucks Up

Harry was gently flying around the Quidditch pitch. There was no game going on, no Snitch to try and find against another appointment. Just a nice lazy morning out doing one of the things he loved the most. He didn't hear anything but the wind and the birds for the longest time. Suddenly he heard voices. He wasn't sure how they did it but Ginny and Hermione appeared suddenly beside him riding double on a broom. Hermione pointed down with her finger and Harry glided down to make a landing near the closest of the goals. Ginny and Hermione were instantly beside him and practically knocked him down with the ferocity of their hugs.

"And I'm glad to see the two of you also" Harry said.

"We weren't sure when you would wake up again" Ginny said. She gave Harry a kiss that might have melted his socks. He noticed suddenly he wasn't wearing any.

"My turn" Hermione said. She spun Harry around and picked him up to apply a kiss right to the point of his chin. And then dropped him down slowly so he could feel every inch of her chest.

"You realize if you both keep treating me like this, I might take you under the bleachers and let you have your way with me."

Ginny laughed and put her arms around Harry's waist. "That sounds like something we should do when we get back to the real world."

"Real world?"

"I love the outfit Harry but do you go flying much in your pajamas?"

Harry looked down and finally noticed his regular flying gear had been replaced by flannel pajamas that had little candy canes on it. While he was trying to sort that out, Harry's memories finally returned.

"I'm still in the infirmary at Hogwarts then? I remember talking to Tonks, that idiot Umbridge and then… Am I still sleeping?"

"Yes, but we've been watching you a while and didn't want to disturb you since Madame Pomfrey wanted you to rest. We only bothered you because we've got to go get our breakfasts and pick up our class schedules."

"I'm feeling pretty good here and now."

"We know Jamie; you were floating over your cot when we got to the infirmary this morning."

Those words shocked Harry Potter; shocked him so much that his real eyes instantly popped open and he saw his wives smiling down on him. Harry reached for his glasses and saw that Madame Pomfrey was watching him with a strange smile on her face.

"You two should go down and tell your classmates that Mr. Potter has woken up. I need to run some tests on him and I'll be able to give you a better report when you get back.

Ginny bent over and pressed her forehead against Harry's_**. 'I'm glad you are awake; we were worried again.'**_

Ginny straightened up and Hermione sat herself down on the side of the cot. "We'll be right back with your schedule also love."

"Thanks for bringing Crookshanks down to keep me company."

"I didn't bring him Harry; he must have worked his way down on his own."

"I think he's finally gotten to like me."

"What's not to love?" Hermione gave Harry a not so quick kiss to the lips and then she and Ginny were hurrying out the infirmary doors toward breakfast.

Harry turned and looked at the mediwitch. "And how many potions am I to have before breakfast Madame Pomfrey?"

"Let's try the diagnosis spell first. I can tell just by looking and listening to you that the night's sleep has done you a world of good." Madame Pomfrey brandished her wand and the runes starting appearing out of Harry's body. They didn't drift out like they had on previous occasions but shot out like a Snitch that had just been released. Madame Pomfrey quickly gave up any pretense of trying to copy the individual results down but just took a note of the colors that were being displayed. Most were bright green but a few were silver and one or two were a bright gold.

Harry knew a little bit about the runes but had a better working knowledge of the importance of the colors the runes portrayed. "That looked pretty good. Have I made a bit of progress?"

Madame Pomfrey stared at him in disbelief. "We will try that again Mr. Potter. Have you taken anything else other than the potions I gave you?"

"No ma'am. Wait, yes. I woke up when Professor Snape was here briefly last night and I told him I was having nightmares. He went into your office and came back with a small vial of a green potion. It tasted terrible but I went right to sleep after taking it."

"The Torpidity Inducer should have just put you into a deeper sleep. I'm a little befuddled."

"Madame Pomfrey?"

"You are no danger Mr. Potter; quite the opposite in fact. But I'll run the diagnostic again."

Harry sat up in the cot and watched little more carefully as Madame Pomfrey cast the spell again. Harry was able to identify a few of the runes this time around and their colors. Mental Alertness – green, Physical strength – green, Stability – silver, Appetite – green, Hearing - green, Magical Strength- Silver, Magical Potential – gold.

"All those runes are good, right?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded yes distractively and called out for Zillah. The house elf immediately appeared and the mediwitch asked her to convey a message to Dumbledore. "Please ask the Headmaster to come to the infirmary at his earliest convenience. Tell him it concerns Mr. Potter."

Turning back to her patient, Madame Pomfrey smiled at the anxious face of Harry Potter. "I do not know how to explain this Mr. Potter but it seems you have made a total recovery overnight. All the signs and symptoms point to a spontaneous regeneration of your magical core. This is.. unusual and totally unprecedented. If I had to make a guess I would swear you had been drinking Phoenix tears but that has not been the case. Has it?"

"I haven't seen Fawkes for a long time. But does this mean I can go to my classes today?"

"I'm not sure. That's one of the questions I need to ask the Headmaster."

It was about another fifteen minutes when Dumbledore, the two Mrs. Potters, Ron and Luna made their way back to the infirmary. Ron and Luna came over to check on how Harry was feeling and were a little surprised when Harry said he was good.

Ron spoke first. "That's surprising; you looked half out on your feet during the sorting. Um.. thanks a lot for saving Luna. I'm not sure what I'd have done if she was gone."

Harry tried to wave the compliment away but Luna came over and kissed Harry right on the lips. Ron squawked and Harry looked at Ginny and Hermione in shock.

"That Ronald is how you give a proper thank you. Hermione and Ginny, I apologize for taking advantage of your husband like that. It must have been the strunking fornwicks we went through on the way here. Do you forgive me Harry?"

Harry saw the amusement in his wives eyes and thought he might not be in trouble. "As long as it was the fault of those… fornwicks, I forgive you. But don't make a habit of it. I don't want to have to duel Ron for your honor."

"That's silly Harry; Ron knows the only person I'll ever shag is him."

Ron's face turned a funny color and Luna looked around at everybody for an explanation. Ron eventually found his voice and said he needed to walk Luna to her first class in Charms before he went to Divination.

The three Potters kept their mouths closed until the couple had walked out of the room. Harry hoped they didn't hear the laughter. "Poor Ron" Harry said.

"He didn't even notice he got a future promise from his girlfriend" Ginny stated with a little smile.

"Promise? Oh yeah.. .Ron will realize it about ten minutes after curfew tonight."

Hermione came over and sat on the edge of Harry's cot. "So Mr. Potter, does Luna kiss better than your wives do?"

"Honestly, I was too shocked to pay attention. You think I should go try again?"

Hermione was about to slap her husband but then saw the laugh in her mate's shiny eyes. "Don't even think about it. You try kissing anyone else on the lips and you'll be sleeping back in the Gryffindor dorms."

Harry nodded but winked at Ginny. He knew she enjoyed the little bit of teasing that went on between the three of them. Harry patted the other side of the cot and Ginny came down and sat next to him and across from Hermione.

"So what's on our or your schedule today?" Harry asked.

"There's Arithmancy first off with the Ravenclaws and then Transfiguration. Care of Magical Creatures after lunch with Professor Hagrid. And the Slytherins unfortunately." Hermione produced Harry's class schedule and gave it to him.

"Well, I've got good news and bad news for you both."

"What's… the good… bad ….news?" the girls asked together.

'_**The good news is Madame Pomfrey says I'm totally recovered. The bad news is that she might keep me a couple of more days trying to figure it out.'**_

Both girls shouted out in glee and enveloped Harry in a group hug. Harry was being kissed soundly and repeatedly by both girls when the sound of a throat being cleared caused them all to look up. And blush.

"I see Harry has notified you of his recovery" Dumbledore said with a small smile. "That is absolutely wonderful but I, for one, do not have an explanation for this fortunate event. Poppy would like to keep Mr. Potter here for at least the rest of the day to monitor his condition and run some other tests on him."

Both girls were immediately disappointed and released Harry a little reluctantly. Both girls were reaching for their bookbags to leave when a voice came into the infirmary.

"I believe I have the explanation you are looking for Headmaster." All heads swiveled to see Helena Ravenclaw come walking out through the wall adjacent to the main doors.

Dumbledore made a little bow to the ghost. "Good Morning, Madame Ravenclaw. We are all in an immeasurable quandary about Mr. Potter's medical recovery. "

The Grey Lady nodded and walked closer to the group clustered around Harry's bed. "It is not a common tale for sharing but it is this group especially that reaps the benefits from the decision and choice of another."

"Huh, who did what to whom? Oh, sorry Madame Ravenclaw. I am as confused as everyone else but I did not mean to interrupt you."

"Ever the gentleman Lord Gryffindor; it explains a lot. You had two more visitors long before sunrise this morning; Myrtle and Vika. They wanted to check on you and see how you were resting. Myrtle left after a few minutes to regain her post and her companion Joshua. Vika stayed here for a long time just doing some thinking and a little bit of talking to your sleeping form. She also conversed a bit with your house elf Dobby and sent him along his way to help the elves in the kitchen."

Harry nodded but still didn't understand what had happened to him. "Vika was so intent on you Lord Gryffindor that she didn't notice that I had just arrived here in my own wanderings. Vika placed her hand on your forehead and it glowed brightly for quite a long time. Vika faded out into thin air at that point. You started glowing yourself for a time and rose quietly above the bed."

Hermione gasped and clutched Harry's arm tightly. "Harry call out for Vika. Now!"

Hearing the panic in her voice Harry raised his. "Vika, please come here. I need to see you."

There was a deep silence. Harry called out again. This time there was a response.

"Good morning Harry. I see everyone's there."

"Vika, what did you do?"

"Just following your example my heart and kinsman. Giving of myself so that others woud be better off."

"Could you just come here so we can talk a bit?"

Another deep silence met that question. Dumbledore spoke up at that point. "I don't think she can Harry."

Harry looked at the headmaster totally puzzled. Hermione reached an arm around Harry's shoulders and drew him close while she explained. "You aren't going to see Vika anytime soon Harry. I think… I'm almost positive she gave up the magic that helped create and maintain her physical body. She gave up all that magic and transferred it into you!"

Harry's face fell in shock and dismay. His tears quickly followed. Ginny and Hermione bracketed the young man who suddenly understood what another person's sacrifice meant.

Vika's voice intruded into Harry's grief. "Please don't cry on my account Harry. I am still here in spirit and I will eventually regain the form and function of the body I had. I've only gone away in one manner."

Harry broke away from the comforting arms of his wives. "Is there no way I can return your gift Vika?"

"None that I or your wives would allow I'm afraid. It's okay Harry, I didn't risk my life like you did on the train. Hogwarts and I survive."

"We shall talk some more about this Vika."

"I expected as much when you learned the truth. But say goodbye to your wives now Harry."

"Goodbye?"

"Otherwise Professor Vectra will be docking them points for arriving late for Arithmancy."

Hermione and Ginny scrambled to grab their bookbags and get a goodbye hug from their husband. Both hurried out of the infirmary with promises to relay the class and lecture to him when they got there.

Harry watched them go and then addressed Vika again. "Thank you Madame Hogwarts!"

"It's always just Vika for you Harry. I'll be seeing you around."

The silence in the room gave notice that the spirit of Hogwarts had withdrawn. Harry looked around at the people who were left and came to his feet. He bowed toward Helena Ravenclaw. "Thank you for the help and information Madame."

The Grey Lady bowed her head in return, turned and walked out through the wall. Dumbledore shook his head, clapped Harry lightly on the shoulder and waked out through the infirmary doors. Harry sat back down on the cot to worry and think about the events that had just occurred.

Xxxx xxxx

Harry asked Dobby to retrieve his bookbag and he busied himself taking notes as he 'listened' to Professor Vectra's lecture through the ears of his wives. If Madame Pomfrey thought it was strange that Harry was taking notes without having anybody else in the room, she kept her opinion to herself as she observed the boy.

She performed some discreet spells in further analyzing the astonishing recovery the young lad had undergone. She found out that, despite his appearance, young Mr. Potter was far closer to eighteen years in age than his calendar years of 13. There were a lot of other discoveries Madame Pomfrey thought about putting down in Harry's record but decided not to. Harry had looked up at one point during the investigation and calmly asked her if 'all the facts' were covered by healer-patient confidentiality. Madame Pomfrey had smile and just retreated to her office to continue her notes on the number of wizards and witches she had treated for exposure to the Dementors.

Harry was looking over his notes when two red headed wizards poked their faces around the infirmary door.

"Okay to bother our favorite brother-in-law for a few minutes?" George asked.

"I think so, as long as you keep it quiet. And I'm your only brother-in-law guys."

"Doesn't make it any less a fact that you're our favorite. You count more than Percy" said Fred.

"Don't let the Head Boy hear you say things like that. He'd probably assign you a few hours of detention with Peeves."

The twins smiled. "No problems with that. We'll just threaten him to send a message to Mum that he's been in the Prefect's Bathroom again.

Harry laughed. Nothing like having the twins around to improve your spirits. "So where are you two off to this morning?"

"Muggle studies. Can we come and ask you and Hermione for help or ideas?"

"Sure but we're not going to do any actual work for you. And Ginny might take to charging you for our "expert" help."

Fred grinned. "She has learned her lessons well. Actually we came to find out how long you're going to be held captive here this time?"

A clearing of a feminine throat caused both Weasleys to turn and apologize to Madame Pomfrey. She just looked at them for a long minute and made them promise not to take anything out of the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey returned to her office but left the door open.

Harry smiled and answered Fred's question. "I hope to get out by suppertime but it's not my say. I wanted to go to classes this morning but Dumbledore said to sit it out here a while longer."

"We definitely have to …"

"…teach you a better attitude…"

".. Harry. Wanting to go to classes?"

Harry laughed a little. "It would be better than here."

Both Fred and George agreed but asked Harry if they could come and see his new 'digs' after supper. Harry nodded his agreement and the twins made ready to leave.

"Oh, we do have something for you. Neville overheard us planning our visit and asked us to pass along his morning's Prophet. He thought you would be as fascinated with the headline as everyone else."

Harry took the paper and waved goodbye to the twins. Hermione and Ginny were still getting settled into the Transfiguration classroom and having a little talk with Professor McGonagall. Harry opened up the paper and immediately apologized to his wives for the language he had just used.

"**Hogwarts Express Mechanical Breakdown Delays Students**" by Rita Skeeter

_The usual carefree trip to northern Scotland by the sons and daughters of magical England was disrupted yesterday by a mysterious breakdown that delayed the regular arrival of the train by about a half hour._

_The Ministry's Department of Magical Transportation had no comment on the reason for the delay or the specific problem itself. It was confirmed to this reporter that the whole matter was being investigated. It was also reported that the substitute engineer, a Mr. L Hardy, was being fined 25 galleons for failure to meet the proscribed schedule for the train._

_While the Hogwarts Express has been running continuously for well over a hundred and fifty years, this is only the third time in recorded history that the train has been stopped or delayed. The first recorded interruption was the Great Blizzard of 1893 while the second was the result of mountain trolls tearing out a two mile section of the tract during the fall of 1937._

_A spokesperson for the Ministry of Magic, Senior Undersecretary Delores Umbridge, had this to say about the incident. "It was unfortunate that the children were delayed getting to Hogwarts. Ministry personnel boarded the train and investigated the problem. The train itself was searched to see if the perpetrators of the incident were aboard. Some extreme illusions were cast by pranksters in the confusion of the stop and a few students were treated for hysteria once the Express arrived at Hogwarts. The Ministry of Magic was proud and happy to be of service to the parents and children during this minor glitch in the system._

"Minor glitch in the system?" Harry scoffed. "Possible deaths were a minor glitch? I am _**so**_ writing a letter. Maybe Ginny can tell me how to create a Howler for the Daily Prophet and Senior Undersecretary Numbritches?"

Harry bent back to his note taking as Professor McGonagall greeted her class and began talking about Animagi. It was a particular talent of some wizard's and witches to be able to transform into animals at will. Harry had heard of course of this ability from his readings and talks with Remus but it was still amazing to watch Professor McGonagall to change into a small tabby cat complete with markings on her face that resembled her ever present glasses. She returned to her real form but said the class would be working throughout the year to identify and take the first steps into possibly becoming animagus themselves. She cautioned however that the process was difficult to master and not all wizards or witches could do it. Harry caught a mental comment from Ginny to Hermione that McGonagall seemed to be talking especially toward them. Harry hoped it meant that they were about to undertake something his father and the rest of the Marauders had done while they were at Hogwarts.

Xxxx xxxx

Madame Pomfrey ran yet another diagnostic spell on Harry while Hermione and Ginny were making their way to the Infirmary after Transfiguration class. Not finding anything out of order, Madame Pomfrey gave Harry a grudging release from her care. Harry was in the middle of changing clothes when his wives came into the room. They were followed by most of the entire third year Gryffindor class but Madame Pomfrey halted the group at the door. "Turn yourself around right now. Mr. Potter is being released and you can chat with him during lunch."

Harry was a little bit embarrassed by the cheering that accompanied that announcement but he waved to everyone as they exited the door and said that he would join them shortly.

Madame Pomfrey had some of her usual cautions for Harry before he left. "If you feel the least bit off or weak or dizzy, I would like you to return to the infirmary at once. Although I usually don't give this warning, you seemed to be a little "overcharged" Mr. Potter. Please be careful with your spellwork for a day or two until you are satisfied you have a handle on the amount of power you are dealing with. Other than that, try to stay out of trouble. Ginny, I'll see you Friday afternoon for your afternoon session."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey." Harry curtsied and Ginny bowed to the mediwitch, who laughed and told them to be on their way. The three Potters talked about their classes of the morning and the infuriating lies in the paper as they walked down to the Great Hall for lunch. A majority of students were eating already and there rose quite a buzz in the room when Harry walked in with Hermione and Ginny.

There came the sound of one person clapping and Harry turned to look at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was sitting atop his chair and applauding slowly in the direction of the entrance. "Our dear savior has risen from his death bed. Awful convenient of you to make such a dramatic recovery and make a grand entrance. Some things never change I guess."

Professor McGonagall voice rose from the head table. "That's 5 points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy. Continue your rudeness and we will add some hours of detention to that."

Malfoy threw up his hands in resignation but did climb down from his chair. Harry went and sat at the Gryffindor table with his back toward the other wall. Ginny who sat across from Harry, told him mentally that Draco had winked quickly in their direction.

'_**Is this some sort of game between the two of you?'**_ Hermione asked.

'_**No, Draco and Snape want things to be as normal as possible in case there are old or new opponents to worry about. If they came out and changed things, they might become targets themselves. At least Draco thinks so.'**_

'_**Are we talking about the Ferraforte brothers then?'**_

'_**Maybe. They seem to have that whole pureblood superiority thing going.'**_

The three Potters quickly got back into discussing Harry's release from the infirmary and the upcoming lesson they were going to receive from "Professor" Hagrid. Harry and his housemates finished their lunch and departed down the hill for Hagrid's hut. The Slytherins had left a minute or two before the Gryffindors and Harry watched them descend the path before them.

"Is it my imagination or are there some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws in that group before us?"

Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zambini had joined their group at the top of the hill. "No, you're correct Harry. It's the Ferraforte brothers."

"But there's only two of them. Where did all the extra witches come from?"

Daphne made a disgusted sound in her throat. "They have been showing up like goblins after galleons. All following those two around and waiting to be noticed and given attention."

"Sounds like a love potion" Hermione said.

"It can't be unless somehow the two are spreading it around in the food and drink of different houses and different class years. It's downright embarrassing how the witches seem be throwing themselves at Cosmo and Lutharius."

"So how did the attractive and lovely Miss Greengrass get excluded from this fan club?"

Daphne laughed and answered. "Cosmo and Lutharius held court right after the sorting feast and went through the entire Slytherin roster of witches – dismissing some as worthy of their attention and some as not being good prospects. I fell into the latter category much to my relief. It's like Lockhart all over again but without the charm. Yecch!"

Harry and the others laughed but it still seemed a bit curious that the two boys had developed a following so quickly. "Any idea of why they wear gloves all the time?"

"Something about not soiling their hands" Blaise said. "I can hardly wait and see what Professor Sprout makes then do in Herbology."

Harry and the others had reached the rest of the people clustered around Hagrid's hut. He came out suddenly from inside but frowned when he saw the total number of students. "This is the first class for the third year Care of Magical Creatures. Anyone who is here by mistake or doesn't belong will be given three hours' worth of detention with Professor Snape. Off with ye now."

Thirteen witches sadly turned around and headed back up the steep pathway to the school. Cosmo and Lutharius seemed depressed about their lack of admirers and waved sadly as the young witches left.

"I hope Mr. Ferrafortes that we won't have any more occasions to have extra people here. That might result in more than a few points lost, if ye catch my drift."

The two brothers seemed shocked that anyone might find something they did even remotely wrong but they did nod.

Hagrid looked around at what seemed to be mostly friendly faces, at least from the Gryffindor side. "Okay, first a couple of general announcements. Unless the weather has gone bad, all the classes will be here or on the school grounds dealing with living beings. We will make a foray or two a little ways into the Forbidden forest to categorize the animals we see. You can lose the robes for the most case, not sense getting 'em all dirtied up. You gentleman can take off those torture devices called ties and you ladies can disperse with the skirts."

Hagrid grimaced a little at the shocked gasps from his students. "My apologies ladies. I shouldn't have said that quite like that. Nerves you know. From this class onward the members of the fairer persuasion should wear your slacks or regular pants. Any questions?"

"Where are we meeting inside during the bad weather" Neville asked.

"That would be the classroom closest to the Great Hall, I suppose. Now come along. I've got a special treat for you today."

Hagrid took off at a brisk pace that had the third years struggling a bit to keep up. Hagrid cut through a corner of the Great Forest and a more than a few nervous students practically ran to catch up with the half-giant. Hagrid went by the stables and Harry and a few others took more than a glance at the Thestrals that were being kept in one of the bigger paddocks. Hagrid continued on to another large corral that was seemingly empty. He waited till everyone had gathered near the fences and the just walked over it to stand in the area.

"Everybody had a chance to look through their textbooks?" Seeing nods from almost everyone, except the Ferrafortes, Hagrid nodded. "Let me go fetch them then, everyone mind staying outside the fence now."

Hagrid opened the gate at the back of the corral and walked straight into the Forbidden Forest. That brought a comment from Ron. "If he brings out something with more than four legs, I'm out of here."

Almost everybody chuckled at that comment but all eyes were firmly fastened on the little path Hagrid had disappeared down. "Maybe he's bringing Dementors back for you Potter."

Ginny and Hermione swung their heads around to glare at Malfoy and in doing so they missed the first sight of the dozen creatures Hagrid led out of the forest on long leather leads.

Harry smiled as he and the girls had already seen a few of these magical creatures at Potter Mansion. A impossible cross between an two other creatures, each hippogriff had the head of an eagle, claws armed with talons, and wings covered with feathers, the rest of its body being that of a horse. There were a variety of different colors in the creatures Hagrid had found and Harry could see that there was a subtle size difference from the mares and the stallions. Hagrid turned the huge creatures loose in the pen and strode over to the edge of the fence.

"Can anyone here tell me and your classmates what they be?" Hagrid nodded at Hermione's hand but instead picked out a hand that was raised from a little off to the side. "Mr. Finnegan?"

"That's a hippogriff sir. They are hardy, intelligent beasts that can be quite predatory. They are known to attack other animals as big as horses but they are also herbivores. They are reported to fly like lightning."

"Very good Mr. Finnegan. Take three points for Gryffindor. Today we are going to meet and greet these magnificent animals and maybe get a few lucky people up for a short ride. Now, who wants to go first?"

Neville, standing just a little behind Harry, stumbled a bit in moving sideways and accidentally pushed Harry forward.

"Ah Harry, thank you for volunteering. You can show the rest how it's done. Come on over here then."

Harry cast a quick look at Neville who was trying to silently apologize. Harry shook his head and figured it was just his usual luck and hoped he wouldn't be seeing Madame Pomfrey again right off the bat.

Hagrid talked to Harry and the rest of the students as they made their way toward one of the biggest stallions. "I'm goin' to be setting you up there with Buckbeak; he's the greyish one over there. Just remembers Harry, hippogriffs are very sensitive and proudful animals. They have a very developed sense of self-worth. If ye treat them with respect, they'll return it to ya in handfuls."

"Now the first thing ye do is bow to him when you get close to him. Don't look him in the eye until after you bow– let him come to you."

Harry bowed nervously to the huge creature and straightened up waiting. Buckbeak raised his head and stared at Harry for a moment and then walked slowly over and stood right in front of Harry. Harry was raising his hand up to touch the animal when Buckbeak did something that even Hagrid had to rub his eyes about. The huge animal spread his wings to their full extension and then bowed to Harry. He stayed like that until Harry actually reached out to touch him; that seemed to give Buckbeak a permission to rise. The eagle head stared into Harry's eyes and then it lowered its head for Harry to rub it. There came a sort of whuffing sound from the big animal and Harry recognized something of the sound that Crookshanks made sometimes when the kneazle was sitting in Hermione's lap.

"Very well done Harry. I think Buckbeak likes ya."

Buckbeak straightened up at Hagrid's voice and flapped his wings once in a powerful down draft. When Harry opened his eyes that had closed to avoid the small dust cloud, he was amazed to see that the hippogriff had spun quickly into a 180 degree turn and was looking at Harry over his shoulder.

"I think he **wants** you to ride him. Go ahead Harry; climb up behind the wing joints. Don't be grabbing hard on his feathers, they don't like being pulled like that."

Harry risked a quick look at Hermione and Ginny and found them both beaming with pride at him. _**'Go for it Jamie.'**_

Taking a running start, Harry let Hagrid lift him up and over the back of Buckbeak. Harry was barely seated when Buckbeak exploded into a full gallop toward the Forbidden Forest. Harry barely heard the shouts coming from the crowd in back of him as he was trying to watch the ground flying by and the incredibly strong beat of the wings he was sitting in the middle of. Buckbeak was even faster than the thestral he had ridden on his staff quest the previous year.

Grabbing a handful of feathers loosely with each hand, Harry shouted out for joy as Buckbeak launched himself into the sky. The rocking motion between the hoof beats and the movement of the wings wasn't nearly as bad as Harry had anticipated and he could relax and look around. Buckbeak climb higher very quickly and was soon making a lap around Hogwarts itself. Harry could look down and see that Madame Hooch was giving a bunch of first years their initial flying lesson. He thought it would be great to make a pass over the courtyard but he knew that he was only a passenger today, feeling some of Buckbeak's exuberance in flying.

He tried using his knees and legs to put a little pressure on the hippogriff's sides and Buckbeak incredibly turned and headed back toward Hagrid's corral and his classmates. Everyone on the ground – correction almost everyone on the ground, was cheering for the pair and they glided in for the landing. Harry waited until Buckbeak had come to a full stop and folded its wings back down before he hopped off and gave a hug to the hippogriff around its neck.

Hagrid clapped him on the shoulder which almost floored him and then he was being congratulated by all his friends and classmates. Hagrid then turned away to fetch up the next of the herd for some other student to try. Nobody noticed the person that angrily stepped through the fence and approached Buckbeak. Hermione looked around when she heard some Italian being yelled at the winged animal. She pointed and yelled out a warning as everyone watched Lutharius approach Harry's mount.

"Bestia stupido - arco prima di un vero gentiluomo!" ("Stupid beast – bow before a true gentleman.")

Buckbeaks nostrils flared and he stomped a foot in warning. Lutharius kept on approaching the huge creature. Buckbeak screamed out a challenge and rose on his hind legs. Lutharius didn't realize the danger he was in until Buckbeak started pawing the air with his front hoofs and threatening to charge.

Just before Lutharius was certain to be struck by the large hoofs, a red- headed blur tackled the Slytherin in a rolling block and rolled with him under the fence to safety. Hagrid quickly got a steadying hand on Buckbeat's lead and took him away from the side the students were on.

Harry and Ginny were the first to get to the wizards on the grund and tried seperating them. A muffled groan from one had everyone thinking the worst and Ginny was the one to push Lutharius Ferraforte aside so she could examine her brother.

Ron had been struck by Buckbeat in passing. There was blood coming from a cut somewhere on his head but there was also a huge print of a hoof on his shoulder. Ginny and Harry turned him carefully over and Ron clutched his shoulder in obvious pain.

Ginny pulled her wand and made a pass over Ron's shoulder and then grimaced. "It's not broken, thank Merlin, but it is seperated."

Ron was biting his lip in pain. "Can you fix it up Ginny?"

"I can numb it up for you until we get you to Madame Pomfrey and she can do it properly."

"Ginny, how's your brother?" Ginny looked up and saw an almost worried look on Hagrid's face.

"He's got a cut on the head and a bum shoulder that I'm going to take care of now."

"Whew, go ahead. I'm sorry you had to do that Ron."

Ron managed to put a smiler onhis face. "No problem. I can't let Harry go on having all the fun, Professor Hagrid."

'_**Harry, Hermione – a little help please.'**_

Hermione and Harry reached out and touched their wife and lent a little bond magic to Ginny's healing efforts. Everyone gasped a litle when Ginny's hands glowed blue momentarily but they saw the look of relief that passed through Ron's face. Ginny removed her hands from Ron's shoulder and looked at him a little curiously. Ron moved his shoulder a little to test it out and then turned from his place on the ground and hugged his sister. "Good as new."

Ginny borrowed a couple of scarfs from two of the girls clustered around them. One to make a sling for Ron's arm and a second to bind the arm tight to his body. "It's just a precaution Ron."

A few of her classmates applauded and Ginny blushed in embarrassment. "It's my job folks. Professor Hagrid, Ron should still go up to the infirmary and have Madame Pomfrey totally check his injury."

Hagrid nodded and gently helped both Ginny and Ron to their feet. "You are excused from the rest of the class Mr. Weasley. Mind you follow the healers instructions and report to Madame Pomfrey immediately. Harry, make sure that he gets there."

Harry nodded and started walking with Ron toward the path upwards. "Oh and Mr. Weasley?"

Ron turned around to look the half-giant. "Yes, Professor Hagrid?"

Hagrid smiled "You're excused from the homework tonight in this class. And take 15 points for Gryffindor bravery."

Ron's face lit up as he relished the acknowledgement and he was about to turn and head up the hill. Harry stopped him though. "You may want to watch the rest of the dialogue Ron."

Both boys stood and watched as Professor Hagrid turned his attention to the instigator of the problem. Hagrid marched over to where Lutharius was still sitting on the ground in shock. "And what do you have to say fopr yourself Mr. Ferraforte?"

"That ruffian assaulted me. I want him punished."

The groans that came from both the gathered Slytherins and Gryffindors did nothing to lessen the look of shock that came to Hagrid's face. He struggled for words for a second and then calmed down. He even helped Mr. Ferraforte up. Gripping him by his collar, Hagrid raised Lutharius up to his eye level. "You may want to retract that statement. And apologize. That ruffian, Ron Weasley, probably just saved your life. So there will be thirty points taken from Slytherin; fifteen for a blantant disregard of a professor's instructions and fifteen for acting in a manner as to endanger a student's life."

Lutharius protested. "You can't do that."

"You're right; I've forgotten something else. Two hours of stable duty, mucking out the stalls on top of the demerits."

That got a round of applause from all the Gryffindors and about half the Slytherins. Hagrid released his hold on Mr. Ferraforte and he fell to the ground.

Professor Hagrid turned back to the rest of his class and clapped his hands. "Okay, who wants to go try next? Let's try it Harry's way and see how we go."

Ron smiled and Harry and he had a great talk on their up the pathway to the school. They found out later that most of the combined class got close enough to touch the Hippogriffs. Four students – Blaise Zambini, Lavender Brown, Tracey Davis and a totally surprised Neville Longbottom – got brief rides on the back of the winged marvels.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Friends and Strangers

Harry was reading some of his Arithmancy homework assignment when Ginny and Hermione entered the Hearth. They both dropped their bookbags on the nearest chair and rushed to give their husband hugs.

"Are we in a hurry for something ladies?" Harry asked as the two were especially affectionate toward him.

"Well there's only an hour before supper.." Ginny started.

"… and we had to sleep without you last night." Hermione started grinning and working the buttons on Harry's shirt.

"We're just following a teacher's orders" Ginny said as she put her arms around Harry's neck and whispered in his ear.

Harry raised a questioning eyebrow when he heard the sound of a zipper. He turned around and saw that both his wives we're rapidly getting rid of their clothes.

"Did you or did you not hear Professor Hagrid order us girls to lose our skirts?"

Harry smiled. "I really love Care of Magical Creatures." He watched the progress the girls were making and followed them, picking up their clothes along the way, as they headed for the big comfy piece of furniture in the main bedroom.

Xxxx xxx

Three quarters of an hour later the three were resting comfortably together with Harry spooning Hermione who was in turn spooning Ginny. Free hands were reaching and casually still touching the other two in a kind of reassurance of togetherness.

"I hate to be a spoiler of a great thing, but I neglected to ask how the two of you weathered the exposure to the Dementors. Just fine doesn't sit so well now that I'm not totally exhausted."

Harry felt both girls tense up a little bit and tried to extend his feelings of love and contentment through their connection. Both relaxed a little bit and Harry wondered if he should ask or say anything more.

Ginny spoke first. "It was horrible seeing the Dementor and having every good and happy thought being sucked out of you. Then we got totally shocked on top of that when it came into the compartment and seemed to attack you. I thought you were going to die. I shut my eyes at that point because I just couldn't see you and Hermione get kissed. The worst part… the worst part of the whole thing is that just when I got as cold and as lonely and as miserable as I thought I could possibly get – I heard Tom again."

Harry reached with Hermione to draw the redhead closer and help console her as best they could. "He was telling me the same horrible things. That I was weak, I was helpless, that I would be the cause of Harry's death."

Ginny broke down crying and Harry moved across Hermione so he could pull Ginny up into his lap and hold her tight. Hermione did her best to hold on to the two of them and rock them a little bit until Ginny giggled suddenly.

"I know that isn't a wand in your pocket Jaime as you're not wearing pants. Em just does have a mind of his own, doesn't he?"

"Let's see, naked beautiful wife squirming her lovely bum against my privates? Yes, Em is totally clueless about comforting upset females."

Ginny pushed off from Harry very carefully but suddenly reached for Hermione who was still crying silently beside them. Hermione spoke to Harry over Ginny's shoulder. "I went through the same thing Harry. I was scared enough that I just wanted to die and get everything over with quickly. I didn't want to see you or Ginny or Luna get kissed. I heard… Dumbledore's voice yelling at me to run and fetch Madame Pomfrey when you almost died in the Wind Room. It was awful, just awful."

Harry took Hermione gingerly in his arms while Ginny stroked her back. It took a long time for the three to get over retelling their experiences and they quickly promised not to bring the subject up voluntarily again. Hermione perked up at one point and remembered that Remus had said there was another method of banishing the foul creatures rather than pulling a magical sword out of midair. Harry said he would ask their new DADA professor about that outside of class although the Dementors presence around the school was something that just couldn't be ignored by anyone.

A clock chimed somewhere in the Hearth and Harry spoke out "Tempus". Seeing the displayed time, Harry reluctantly said that they probably should get dressed and head for the Great Hall and supper. Ginny said the view was much better where they were and she received a small swat for her comment. "You guys aren't helping much in talking me into going to supper."

Hermione laughed and pushed Ginny toward the pile of clothing at the foot of the bed. "You have to go and at least get a public acknowledgement from Ron about your expertise as a Healer."

"That's right" Ginny said. "It ought to be good for a few laughs."

Harry watched as the girls started to get dressed. "Do you suppose he's told Gred or Forge that he actually rescued a Slytherin?"

"That will be a source of teasing for a couple of years if I know my brothers. Hurry up Harry or do you plan on going down with just your skivvies on?"

Harry doubled his efforts to get his pants and socks back on even though his wives were providing plenty of distractions for him. Harry eventually had to close his eyes to finish the task. The three Potters joined in with a cluster of Gryffindors on the way to supper and talked about how the first day of classes had gone. There was the usual traffic jam outside the Great Doors as friends met each other or talked about their day. Harry waved to Daphne and her friend Tracey; they were talking to Cho Chang as Cedric Diggory stood nearby pretending to be listening to the gossip.

Harry waved to a few people he knew from the DA club and reminded himself that he needed to talk to Dumbledore or Professor Flitwick about continuing with the meetings. Hermione and Ginny had already been asked a few times that morning about when the next meetings were going to be held.

Sitting down at the Gryffindor table, Harry listened in to all the conversations that were happening around him. It was nice to hear the familiar chatter and talking from his housemates. Ron, totally healed by Ginny, was trying to talk her into taking Tracey Davis' scarf back to her since she was the one that actually borrowed it. Ginny just kept shaking her head and pointing her brother to the Slytherin table where Tracey sat.

Hermione was talking to Harry about the next days' classes as she ate and finally poked Harry mentally and pointed down the table to where Neville sat with Susan Bones. Neville was paying attention to a small card in his hands and Susan seemed to be whispering some encouragement to him. Harry whispered it must be some project they were going to be working on together.

There was a small space of time between the time the main courses were cleared off the table and the time the deserts appeared. It was this specific moment that Neville stood, drew his wand and raised it over his head. Silence spread across the hall as the students from other tables noticed and looked at him. Neville turned and faced Harry and Harry got a sudden chill of premonition that ran down his spine somehow. One of Harry's hands was suddenly picked up by Ginny and Hermione placed her hand on the top of Harry's thigh. All three were very surprised at the next words to come out of their friend's mouth.

"I, Neville Dunstan Longbottom, of the House of Longbottom, do formally and publicly avow and confirm a life-debt owed by me to Harry James Potter due to his actions on September 1st, 1993. In lieu of making a formal family oath, I pledge my friendship, loyalty and support to Lord Potter and his house until such time as a pledge of fealty can be made. So mote it be." Neville's wand lit up in a deep blue light.

There was a shocked silence in the Great Hall and then a great buzz of conversation started. Before Harry could stand or respond to his friend, a lighter voice cut through the conversation. Harry looked over to the Ravenclaw table to see where the familiar voice had come from.

"I, Luna Selene Lovegood, of the House of Lovegood, do formally and publicly avow and confirm a life-debt owed by me to Harry James Potter due to his actions on September 1st, 1993. In lieu… So mote it be!" Another raised blue light join Neville's.

Harry's mouth dropped open but this was not the last of the voices.

"I, Daphne Marcella Greengrass, of the House of Greengrass, do formally and publicly avow…. So mote it be!"

"I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, of House Weasley, do formally and publicly avow…mote it be!"

"I, Hannah Chrysantha Abbott, of the Abbott House, do formally…

Harry's jaw dropped further and further every time someone stood up to make a proclamation.

"I, Padma Almas Patil, of the House of Patil, do…"

"I, Blaise Hubert Zambini…

"I, Dean Quenton Thomas…"

"I…

"I…"

"I…"

And so on, for what seemed a very long time for Harry.

The last one to stand and make a proclamation was Fred Zebulon Weasley and Harry stared in wonder at the number of wands that were raised in the Great Hall. He looked over to the teacher's table and saw that Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Lupin and Hagrid were standing and nodding their heads in approval. Professor Snape held his hand over his eyes as if he couldn't stand to see the sight of Harry being recognized. Harry couldn't swear to it but thought he might have seen a half-grin on the Potions Professor's hidden visage.

All other eyes in the Great Hall seemed to be staring at him and Harry clasped his many family rings tightly as he tried to think of a possible response to this show of support.

Without much forethought, Harry jumped to stand on the table to raise his own wand in response. "I, Lord Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, duly acknowledge the assertions of life debts proffered today but argue that I only had direct action involved with my family and one good friend Luna Selena Lovegood. All other life-debts foresworn by the others in this hall with raised wands, I hereby annul with gracious and delighted prejudice. If you standing still insist that the life-debts are still owed to me, I judge that they are hereby satisfied by the pledges of friendship and support. All these standing witches and wizards are hereby considered official Friends of the House of Potter with all the duties and privileges so conferred. That means, among other things, that you are never, ever required to call me Lord again unless we are stuck in some dreary, awful Ministry of Magic function sometime far in the future. So mote it be!"

Harry's wand broadcast a spread of bright blue beams of light that hit every standing witch and wizard and placed a small Potter family crest below the collars of their robes. Harry lowered his wand arm and Hermione and Ginny roared out their approval. The rest of the newly recognized 'Friends' raised their voices in congratulations as the teacher's table (minus Professor Snape) began applauding. Harry climbed down from the table as he was mobbed by family and many new friends. It took a number of minutes for the irregularity of the evening meal to settle and the desserts to appear on the table. Ginny later told Harry that many of the Slytherins were shocked at the development but only a few seemed really mad. The Slytherins that stood for Harry were being ignored for the most part.

Harry slowly extracted himself from the embraces of his wives to look down the table at Neville. The somewhat shy Gryffindor was still being hugged fiercely by Susan Bones but Harry smiled out as he called to him.

"Mr. Longbottom."

"Yes Harry?"

"That was totally, totally unnecessary but bloody marvelous. Thank you Neville!"

"Always your servant, Mr. Potter."

The Gryffindor table roared with laughter at the exchange and as Harry was receiving some additional attention from his wives, he glanced up at the head table. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall had their glasses raised in salute to him. Harry nodded and the two bowed their heads briefly before drinking their wine.

Xxxx xxxx

Two hours later, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were still discussing the pronouncements that had happened at supper. Harry was a little embarrassed and overwhelmed at the turn of events but his wives would just not quit talking about it.

"I don't care that your House rings gave you the information about the life-debts, it was still you standing and making that wonderful speech in front of everybody." Hermione was trying to think of a way to get closer to Harry without actually removing their clothes. She had been more than a little turned on by Harry taking command in the Great Hall like he had. She was trying to think about homework and classes but knew she was really waiting for the clock to hurry on toward bedtime.

Ginny was still trying to get Harry focused on a detail he had overlooked during his speechifying. "You dismissed everyone else's life-debt except Luna's; do you have any idea what _she_ might think is a suitable repayment of her life?"

"No but I hope you'll talk to her in the morning and tell her I expect nothing but friendship. She already said she wouldn't be shagging anybody else but Ron."

Hermione leaned across to flick her finger on the tip of Harry's nose. "Luna has her own view on things and you know better than most that there are rewards in bed that have nothing to do with shagging."

Harry's face drained of color and he started sputtering. "But I …she ..I'm not… don't expect… For Merlin's sake, one of you please tell me that you'll speak to her first off in the morning."

Ginny and Hermione almost fell of the couch laughing at the expression on Harry's face. Ginny recovered first and threw her arms across Harry's chest. "I think Luna would do more in the line of trying to find you a permanent nargle repellant than jumping in bed with you."

"I'm not sure" Hermione said. "It might be fun to watch Luna chasing Harry around in bed. I might get a tub of popcorn to watch that."

"That was three sentences too far Mrs. Potter." Harry turned sideways and easily picked up Hermione and threw her over his shoulder. He alternately tickled her and paddled her bum until she pleaded for mercy.

Harry dumped her down back on the couch and stared down at her. "Never joke about having another female in our bed. I don't… I can't…"

Hermione realized that Harry was on the verge of crying because she had picked the totally wrong subject to tease him on. She rushed to stand and hold her husband, whispering hurried apologies into his ear.

Harry noticed when he finally released a sorrowful wife that Joshua Valcommon was standing, make that floating, on the top of the stairway. "Fred and George Weasley are waiting outside. Should I tell them to come back later or tomorrow?"

Harry looked at Hermione and let her make the call. "Thank you Josh. You can let them in. Excuse me while I go fix my face."

Ginny stood up and took hold of Hermione by the elbow. "I think not Nonnie."

Harry reached for both his wives. "I agree with her. You have nothing to fix up. You are absolutely gorgeous, my beautiful wife." Harry kissed Hermione tenderly and then the three of them turned as pair of double raspberries were sounded from the top of the stairs.

"Here we come for a nice little sociable visit and.."

"…we find the three of them all nice and snogging up together."

"It's either way too sweet…"

"… or way too disturbing to think about…"

"…let alone witness."

Ginny broke out of the hug and went to stand at the bottom of the stairs. "You two are way overdue for a bat-bogey hex. Is there any reason I shouldn't just let Harry or Hermione watch you run screaming out of here?"

George and Fred both bowed and apologized for intruding. "We can come back if you want."

"Come on down and make yourself comfortable guys. Our place is always open to you."

George and Fred nodded at Hermione and carefully skirted around their little sister as they came up to shake hands with Harry and give Hermione a small hug. They turned around just in time to catch Ginny as she threw herself into their arms.

"So welcome back to our Threesfold Hearth" Ginny said. "Harry's suggestion about the name. We won't insist you go see the bedrooms but there's a loo over there if you need it."

Harry sat down and grinned at his brothers-in law. "This is a prank-free zone so don't even think about sneaking in here or leaving something to go off later."

"Wouldn't think of it after that little exhibition downstairs." Fred said. "Too many of your 'Friends' would get mad at us."

Hermione waved her hands abstractly. "A few pranks between friends and family are okay, but this is our home. Outside these walls, I wouldn't mind if a little pranking went on. Just remember your sister knows most of your tricks."

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Hermione Granger?" George asked suspiciously.

"Hermione just wants to catch up with the rest of us" Ginny annnounced.

Harry and the twins laughed. "I think we've been warned Fred."

"We Harry?"

"It wouldn't be Ginny if she didn't try to put the mickey to me occasionally and Hermione has been an eager learner about pranking. I'm afraid I'm going to be her guinea pig for the foreseeable future."

"Uh-oh" the twins said in unison. "Competition."

"So do you want the full tour or is there something else on your minds?" Harry pulled Hermione down to sit on his lap; he wasn't quite ready to try that with their sister yet. 'Although it might be fun to see their reaction' he thought.

"The two of us have talked a bit over the last 24 hours and have come to a conclusion. Despite our 'beloved' Minister of Magic's reputation as an idiot, he must have had some sort of reason to set something as hideous as those Dementors after Sirius Black. We know you spent a lot of time trying to get him cleared Harry. But if he really has slipped a cog and is coming after you we thought of a way to help."

"You aren't going to be standing guard up on the Astronomy Tower or something like that are you?"

"We love you like a real brother Harry but we aren't quite up to that yet" George stated. "No, we've decided to give you this."

Fred reached into his pocket and put an old worn out piece of blank parchment down on the side table to the couch. Harry and Hermione took a very skeptical look at it and then looked back to the twins. "And that's supposed to help me how?"

"Oh ye of little faith. Have you learned nothing from being a wizard for so many years Harry?"

"That's only a little bit about two plus years if you remember it right Fred"

Ginny was staring a little wide-eyed at the parchment. "Is that really your… is that it?"

"Yes Ginnykins, whatever you've overheard about it, that's it."

Harry and Hermione were very confused now. Ginny knew something about the blank parchment but not enough to tell them.

"So what is it exactly Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head. Fred explained. Sort of. "It's the reason we've been so successful as pranksters since our first year here. The means of our getting around the castle secretly and getting things from Hogsmeade on the sly."

"It's way to flimsy to be a flying carpet" Hermione guessed.

"Doesn't look like any portkey I've ever seen" Harry commented.

"Not even close" George said. "Perhaps a live demonstration would be the best way to see the genius of it."

Fred pulled a wand from his pocket and tapped the parchment with it. _"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."_

From the place where Fred touched the map, lines spread like cracked ice on a slightly frozen pond. The lines spread, formed corners, joined and crisscrossed randomly for a while until it filled in and began to resemble something Harry started to recognize.

"It's Hogwarts" Harry finally said.

"Just a map?" Ginny questioned.

"Keep looking. It gets better."

Hermione concentrated on the map and after all the physical features of the school were filled in, little dots started appearing and moving about the paper. The little dots were accompanied by almost too small text. "It shows where everyone is! No wonder you can sneak around so well."

"It shows all the shortcuts…

".. and **all** the secret passages nobody else knows about" Fred finished.

Harry reluctantly turned away from the map to question the twins some more. "Where did you get it?"

"It was in Filch's office along with a bunch of other things labeled "Confiscated and Highly Dangerous".

"You stole from Mr. Filch?"

"Stole is such a bad term Hermione. Let's just say Fred and I got rid of some of the clutter that kept Filch from finding things in his office."

"You did him a favor then" Ginny said with a smile.

"Exactly" both twins said in unison.

"But where did it come from?" Harry asked. "This is some awfully complicated magic."

"That is answered by a group of legendary pranksters that came before us. Look to the lower left corner." George pointed back to the map.

Harry saw some flowery script that had appeared in the corner.

_**Messrs. Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs **_

_**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers **_

_**are proud to present **_

_**The Marauders Map**_

"Holy Shite" Harry yelled. "The Marauders?"

Gred and Forge looked at each other with shock. "You've heard of them?"

Harry looked at Ginny and Hermione and had a quick mental conversation with them. "Yes, my father was Prongs. James Potter."

Fred and George were stunned. "You're not pranking us are you?"

Ginny and Hermione nodded. "He's been called Prongs jr. by one of the other Marauders."

"YOU ACTUALLY KNOW THE MARAUDERS?" was shouted out by the duo. "Who and where are they? What have they been up to? We'd really like to get to know them and hear how they did the pranks they are reported to have done."

"Hold on guys, hold on. I can't give you that information because .. well, I just can't. I can tell the person that you are interested in meeting him but it's up to him if he wants to come out of the shadows and acknowledge his legacy."

"He? There's only one left then? Ooh, sorry mate bad question.

"It's okay, I can't tell you anymore. It's very complicated right now. Maybe in a few months then. But I will ask Mooney the next time I see him. I promise."

"Well, I guess the map really belongs to you anyway then Harry. I wish we had known earlier. It might have helped you with things last year or the year before."

"It's really okay guys. Are you sure you don't want to keep a hold of it?"

"No we've pretty much had it memorized so we don't really need it anymore. We thought you could check it and see if Sirius Black actually succeeds and makes it into the castle."

Ginny went back over and hugged both Fred and George again. "This is one of the nicest ideas anybody else had done for Harry and us. Thank you very much."

"Do you want to tell them now Harry?"

George frowned. "We're not sure we like that grin you have on your face sis. It's not something that's going to cost us, is it?"

"That's going to depend on how well you do as businessmen" Harry answered.

Harry pointed at the chairs and Fred and George sat down. "Your sister and Hermione and I have done a lot of talking about family and friends before all that fuss in the Great Hall just happened. Here's our proposal; if you two manage to graduate Hogwarts and keep helping me with little doodads here and there, we'll set you up."

"What?" came from two voices.

"The Potters will fund the joke shop you want to open. Buy the building, give you money for supplies, whatever it takes. You'll pay us back with 15 percent of the profits."

The twins exchanged one of their own unspoken conversations and then George spoke. "Can't do that Harry – one third; 33 percent."

"Twenty percent and not a penny more. I expect you'll sell a lot of jokes, pranks and candies."

"Still not enough – 25 percent!"

"Quit arguing about it!" Hermione finally said. "Harry, take the quarter interest. And you two, just because we've made an offer, it doesn't mean you have to keep slacking off on your studies. The offer is conditional on your graduating and you know your Mum will have a cow if you drop out or don't manage to get a couple of Owls every year."

"Harry, how did you ever wind up with such smart witches?"

"Sheer dumb luck but I'm very happy that it's happened. So you two understand the trade we're making?"

"Very much so. You're definitely way ahead of Percy on our list now Harry."

Harry laughed but told Fred and George they should never forget about the ladies. Both clamored off the chairs and kneeled in front of Hermione and Ginny. "Forgive out slovenly and ill-mannered selves. We humbly beg your clemency."

Ginny had obviously handled this situation at least once before. "Rise, poor and lowly scoundrels. You're forgiven for now."

Hermione had moved over to examine the map again. The rest of the five moved over and gathered around the table. "I guess the Hearth isn't on this map because it was just recently made."

Harry pointed to another nearby corridor. "No Room of Requirement either. The Marauders must have never found out about it."

Hermione turned sharply and looked at the twins again. "Have you been spying and seeing when the witches are taking their showers?"

George sighed heavily. "Hermione, it only shows where people are. It isn't like a spyglass for goodness sake."

Hermione turned back to the map and only Harry heard Fred's mumbled comment. "Pity though."

Harry snickered but Ginny continued to look at where people were in the Gryffindor tower. "It looks like Seamus and Lavender are sharing a seat again. The triplets are playing Gobstones over by the fire like they usually do before they go up to their room. There's your old room Harry – Neville, Dean, Ron and a name I don't – no, no!"

Ginny pointed and Hermione uncharacteristically let go with a little scream. Harry looked at the map for a long couple of seconds and then swore with a bit of vocabulary nobody in the room knew he possessed.

Fred and George had a firsthand look at some silent conversation that went on between the three. Harry straightened up suddenly and called out for Dobby and Patchum. The two house elves appeared suddenly and Harry began giving out orders.

"Patchum, please take Ginny to Professor Lupin's office and bring both of them back here as soon as you can."

"Hermione stay here with the twins and keep an eye on that room! Make sure you see where _everyone_ goes if they leave. Explain it as best you can to Fred and George."

"Dobby, take me to Dumbledore's office. He and Professor McGonagall are both there. We'll be back as quick as we can."

Fred and George were amazed at the change in their mostly easy going brother-in-law. The two elves disappeared with their Potters and they turned to Hermione.

Her hand was trembling as she pointed out the third year boys' dorm. "Take a good look here. The person responsible for Harry's parents being murdered is sitting on the bed right next to your brother!"

Fred and George stared at the map in disbelief…

Xxxx xxxx

Gracie shook her head and water went flying in every possible direction. She looked around one more time and woofed a question to her companion.

"For the fifth and last time, it's only an expression you silly dog. Raining cats and dogs does not mean that they're actually… Oh, why am I wasting my breathe?"

Sirius and Gracie had been following a lonely rutted road through the countryside for a number of hours. It had begun to downpour about an hour ago and the wizard and the dog were totally soaked and cold down to the bone. Sirius wished for the thousandth time that he had a proper wand or access to a hearth with some floo powder. He … they, he corrected himself, needed to find some proper shelter before they both came down with a cold or something worse.

A few more minutes of stumbling in the dark and the pair came out of a patch of woods to see a lonely little farmhouse sitting by itself. A paved road was a few yards away but there wasn't any other shelter in sight. Sirius had begun sneezing and felt that he might begin shaking if he was outside for a few minutes more. Reluctantly he decided to take the risk and see if he could find at least a couple of hours of warmth or shelter until the rain stopped.

The house had a rather steep set of steps but the porch was covered and almost long enough for both Sirius and Gracie to lay down and keep out of the rain. Sirius sneezed twice and Gracie trying to be a good Newfoundland followed his example and sneezed too. Unfortunately, what with the weather and the cold, this involved a large amount of drool that went flying. Sirius had put up his hand to guard his face and looked at the slimy deposit on the back of his hand. "I know it's not your fault but would you turn your head the other way the next time?"

Gracie hung her head as she sat on the porch next to Sirius. She sneezed again but aimed it straight down this time. Sirius dried out his hand as best he could on the inside lining of his jacket before he knocked on the door.

Sirius heard a set of footsteps approaching the door and tried getting his stringy hair out of his eyes. He was shivering but he didn't seem to be able to stop himself. The door was opened by a white-haired man who might have been 60 or 90 years old. It was kind of hard to say with the grey hair, wrinkled face and slightly stooped stance. The voice was weak and wobbly as he looked at the bedraggled man and dog that were standing on the porch. "What can I do for you?"

A female voice from inside the house called out. "Who is it Roger? It's not the Trundle kids selling candies again, is it?"

Roger turned to yell back into the house. "Give me a second Moraina; I just opened the bloody door." Roger turned back to look at Sirius. "What do you want? You aren't selling candies this time of night are you?"

"I'm afraid not. I was just wondering if my dog and I can get out of the storm for a bit and take shelter on your porch. We're travelling but there doesn't seem to be any place else around here to get out of the rain."

The old man looked at Sirius for a long time and then Gracie stood up and wagged her tail. The seemed to decide matters for Roger. He threw open the door. "Come on in then. It's too bad a night to turn man and beast away."

Sirius stomped once to try getting rid of the excess water he had on him and Gracie shook herself one more time before coming over the threshold. "We appreciate this, Mister…?"

"Bletchley, Roger Bletchley. But you can just call me Rog. Let me take your coat." Rog helped Sirius out of his dripping coat and hung it up on a nail over the boot rack next to the door. He took another look at Sirius and Gracie and yelled out to the living room. "Get your bones up old lady. We've landed some drowned rats that want to come in out of the storm. Fetch a blanket or two or set the stew back up on the stove."

"I'll get the stew going; bring them in here closer to the fire for goodness sake."

Rog crooked his finger for Sirius to follow him deeper into the house and Sirius could hear the snap and crackle coming from a large fire. Ducking under a low doorway Sirius headed for the fireplace on the other side of the living room and held out his hands trying to get warm. Gracie took a long look around and then came over and curled up close to the hearth. Sirius actually saw the steam start to rise from the dog's coat and hoped she wasn't too tired to get up and move further away from the heat as she dried.

The lady of the house came in from Sirius assumed was the kitchen with a few towels. Moraina Bletchley was as old, grey and nondescript as her husband. "It'll be a few minutes until the stews heated up Mr….?"

"Remus, James Remus. Thank you for the hospitality Mrs. Bletchley."

"You can just call me Moraina Mr. Remus. Ooh, what a pretty dog." Moraina handed one of the towels to Sirius and then went to the chair close to where Gracie was laying. She reached out and started drying Gracie's head off with the other towel. Gracie lurched to her feet and leaned into the attention.

"So where are you headed off to in such a hurry as to be going through such weather as this Mr. Remus?"

"Just call me James, Rog. I've got to attend a will reading of my uncle's up in Aberdeen. My car broke down about 5 miles back down the road and we were hoping to catch a ride to the next town and get a mechanic to go back and fix my vehicle. I didn't quite count on this deluge to keep everyone off the highway. I guess I should have just stayed with the car but it seemed like such a good idea to get hiking."

"How about we get a little hot food into you and your dog and get your clothes dry? You can kip out of the couch for tonight and start out fresh in the morning."

"I'll just wait until the rain stops and we'll take up our hiking again. Gracie and I don't want to impose on anyone."

Moraina came over to look up into Sirius' face. "We insist you stay. You'll never find a mechanic this time of night and I just couldn't get to sleep if I knew you two were out there wandering around in the dark."

"You better listen to her James; she's not one you want to argue with. I've been doing it for nigh on 45 years and I think I've won just once."

"Don't listen to him James; he's too old to have a good memory. He's never won an arguement. Why don't you take your boots and socks off and let them dry by the fire."

Sirius toed off his soggy boots and then draped the dripping socks over them to start drying. He followed the Bletchleys into the kitchen and placed the towel he had been drying off with down on the kitchen chair to protect it. Moraina dished out a big bowl of beef stew and put it in front of Sirius. She also plated up a pie tin and gave it to her husband to give to the dog. Sirius watched the man leave the room and thanked his hostess for thinking of Gracie.

"Think nothing of it James; we've had more than one or two dogs here with us over the years. It's enough some days just with the two of us now but we sorely miss the company of a good friend. It'll be nice having a furry one under the roof for one night."

"I know what you mean Moraina. I've only had Gracie with me with a short while but it just wouldn't be the same without her. This is very good stew by the way."

"Glad you think so. Would you like another bowl?"

"No that was more than good enough for now. But thank you."

"Let's get to those wet togs then James. I think some of my husband's old clothes might do in a pinch. You can change in the bathroom and then we can continue to talk for a while or you can lie down on the couch."

"I am a little tired. I'll take the offer of the clothes though."

Sirius headed for the bathroom and stripped down. Rog knocked on the door a couple minutes later and handed him a well-worn pair of sweatpants and an old flannel shirt. Sirius was carrying his damp clothes out and he turned and closed the bathroom door behind him.

He turned around and was met by two wands held firmly in his face. "Now, James Remus, or should we say… Sirius Black, we're going to have a long talk about what sort of wizard you really are."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Judgments Missed

It was quite a collection of people that crowded around a bit of parchment on an enlarged table in the Threefold Hearth. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Dumbledore, Professors Lupin and McGonagall, Auror Tonks and the Weasley twins were are staring at portion of the map that displayed the name of Peter Pettigrew right next to that of Ronald Weasley.

Harry was alternating between violent rage and massive self-loathing. "Why didn't I catch this? Pettigrew's been right under my nose for three bloody years."

"Mr. Potter – language!"

"I'm sorry Professor McGonagall but I've had all these abilities and powers right at my fingertips and I never thought twice about the Weasley's pet rat."

"Obviously no one else has either" Dumbledore said. "It's quite ingenious if you think of it that way. Hiding out totally unsuspected in a Wizarding family that always been firmly on the side of Light."

Remus Lupin was fighting hard to control his desire to run up to the Gryffindor dorm with wand drawn and curses flying. "You'll forgive me Headmaster if I chose not to applaud. How are we going to catch Wormtail without endangering the boys?"

"Wormtail – Pettigrew is a Marauder?" came out of Fred's mouth.

"So not the time for that now brothers" Ginny answered. "Will he fight Professor Lupin?"

"Peter has always been a coward but even cornered rats will strike back. His wand was never found but he won't be carrying it in his animal form. We can't let him take any of the student's hostage. They're safety has to come first no matter what our personal feelings may be."

"Well-spoken Remus" Dumbledore said. "I think there is a way. Maybe it's time for Mr. Potter to go visit his old roommates."

Harry smiled. "We all can't go barging in there though. Wormtail might escape in the ruckus. Maybe the good Miss Hampton would be able to assist us."

George scoffed. "That daffy girl? I know she's got a case for you bad Harry but this is serious. She might give the whole thing away."

George was tapped on his shoulder and when he looked around to see who did it, he jumped about two feet. He was shocked to see the enraged 'daffy girl' holding her hands on her hips. She was not a very happy girl at that point and wasted no time in telling the red-haired prankster why. She poked at him with her wand as she yelled.

"Daffy? Daffy! How dare you insult me like that when you don't even know me at all? You're a fine one to talk; you're an insufferable practical joker who doesn't know how to treat a lady. No wonder you and your brother end up locked together so much. I've a mind to write and tell your Mum how you talk about females you don't even know."

George retreated, step by step, in the face of the furious tongue lashing he was receiving from the blond girl. He ended eventually back against the wall and cringed when Felicia drew back her leg for a kick.

"That's enough. Tonks, ease off. He's on our side."

George looked up and was totally gobsmacked when the third year girl transformed back into the young lady that was standing by his side just a few minutes before. Fred especially thought that the joke on his twin was funny and made a little bow as Tonks straightened out her tunic and came back to the table. Harry introduced the metamorphmagus to the twins and they were duly impressed that there was an Auror looking out for Harry.

Dumbledore waited a minute for the introductions to finish and looked around the table at everyone and nodded. "Here's what I think we should do."

…

Ten minutes later, Harry knocked on the door on his old dorm room and opened it up all the way. "You lot sure haven't done much to take advantage of the extra space. I expected another study table or a least an easy chair up here to take the place of my old bed."

Neville, Dean and Ron all looked up from what they were doing and waved Harry in. Neville was trying to magically patch a tear in his bookbag and Dean was lying on his back reading his Third Year Charms book. Ron was holding onto Scabbers and feeding him some of the food scraps he brought up from supper. Harry tried not to stare at the rat and wondered if Ron would forgive him if he just up and stupefied the pair of them. 'Stick to the plan' he thought.

"Neville, Susan is waiting for you outside the portal."

Neville frowned. "I thought she was in Astronomy tonight."

"Don't know what to say about that. Maybe it got cancelled. You still better not let her wait too long."

Neville looked at his bookbag and set it down. "Guess I'd better go see if she just wants me to walk her back to her House or something else."

Harry looked at his wristwatch and smiled at his friend. "There's time for a couple of stops at broom closets if you hurry."

Neville flushed but stopped and punched Harry lightly on the arm as he passed. "Thanks Harry, but I don't need any suggestions like that."

Ron looked up. "They've already almost reserved a spot behind the tapestry of the Dragon's Picnic on the fourth floor."

"When Ron and Luna aren't there" a vanishing Neville called back as he went down the stairs.

Harry chuckled and mentally did the count. 'One gone.'

Harry heard somebody humming coming up the steps and stood aside as Felicia came and stood in the doorway. "Dean? This is Dean Thomas's room, isn't it? Oh, hi Harry."

"Something I can do for you Miss Hampton?" Dean placed a bookmark and closed up his book. He looked at Felicia a little suspiciously.

"Not for me. And it's Felicia. The triplets asked Seamus something about their Potions homework and he flubbed it up badly. He asked if you could go down and rescue him somehow."

Dean sighed. "He's always got to be chatting up the ladies. This time I'm going to let him hang. Go back and tell my roommate that he's going to have to figure it out for himself." Dean reached back for his book and Harry coughed once and went over to Dean's bed.

Harry spoke quietly so no one else would hear him. "Dean, could you take Felicia downstairs or out to the library or something? Felicia makes me a little nervous still and I really don't want her around me in case Ginny comes looking for me. You know how she gets."

Dean stared up at Harry and then nodded. "You owe me one Harry." He got out of his bed and stood up. "So what potion did Seamus think he knew?"

"The Calming Draught I think. The triplets were laughing at him when I left."

"Okay, but this is going to cost him a dessert some night this week."

Dean and Felicia headed down the stairs and Harry had a sigh of relief. "Two down; now for the main event.' Dumbledore and Remus would be coming up in a couple of moments for Remus take a look around his old dorm room.

Harry walked a little closer to Ron. "So how's Luna doing so far?"

"Pretty good I guess. The chocolate helped her totally after the train. And whatever Professor Flitwick said to the other girls last spring obviously worked because they aren't picking on her at all."

"That's great Ron. I know Luna didn't mind much but it was hard to see her going barefoot so much last year."

Harry was thinking about asking Ron if he wanted him to hold Scabbers so Ron could get some more food. A few yells came up the stairway and both boys looked to the door.

A small ball of orange fur came exploding though the doorway and launched itself toward Ron and Scabbers. Harry made an effort to catch Crookshanks but he missed. Scabbers bit Ron twice to make him let him go and he amazingly disappeared into the bed linens. Harry finally grabbed the kneazle around its stomach and hoisted him off Ron's bed. Dumbledore, Lupin, Hermione, Ginny and Professor McGonagall came into the room as Ron started gripping his thumb and cursing Crookshanks.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron finally asked. Harry and Dumbledore both cast spells on Ron's bed and Ginny and Hermione were frantically tossing Ron's blankets, sheets and mattress on the floor. Crookshanks helped as best he could in investigating the mess.

"Quiet, Mr. Weasley."

Harry lent a hand in stripping everything from Ron's bed. A thorough search didn't turn up Scabbers but they found a hole in the lining of the bed frame that led downward. Dumbledore levitated the whole bed out of the way and there were five people waiting with wands drawn for the animagus. A small hole in the flagstone floor had everybody lowering their wands in disappointment.

"He would have a bolt hole" Remus Lupin said bitterly.

"He? He who? What is going on and why are we looking for Scabbers?" Ron moaned.

Harry turned away disappointed to receive a hug from Hermione. "I swear we left Crookshanks in our living room Harry. I don't know how he got loose and ended up here."

"It's okay. Wormtail will turn up sometime; he can't hide forever now that we know what he is."

Ginny rubbed Harry's back for a few seconds and then turned to her Head of House. "Professor McGonagall, permission to take my brother down to the Medical wing and have those bites tended to?"

"Very well, permission granted. I'll give you a pass in case you run into Mr. Filch. You have permission to be about after curfew but we'll make sure our caretaker doesn't bother you Ginny."

Ginny and her brother walked out of the dorm room and Ginny told Harry that she would explain everything to her brother. The twins and Felicia came up about a minute later to find Dumbledore and Professor Lupin restoring Ron's bed to its rightful place and condition. A puzzled Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom came back from their wild goose chases just in time to see the last of the cleanup. When they asked Harry what had happened, Dumbledore stated that it was some official school business. Harry asked the two not to tell anyone that they had been asked to leave their room or that Ron's rat Scabbers was missing. They both nodded but Harry knew he was going to have to tell the two of them the truth before too long.

Hermione and Harry walked back to the Hearth a little slowly after saying goodnight to everyone. Hermione could almost see the waves of disappointment rolling off her husband and wondered what she could do to improve his move. They were almost back to their own portal when Hermione smiled and grabbed Harry. "I have an idea."

"What? Are we going to go back up and blast through the hole under Ron's bed?"

'_**No. something a little bit more devious but maybe a way to catch the rat. Ginny?'**_

'_**Listening.'**_

'_**We are going back to talk to Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Ask Madame Pomfrey if she will go along with this idea.'**_

'_**What idea?'**_

Hermione grabbed Harry by the elbow and while they made their way to Dumbledore's office she explained it to the both of them mentally. Harry was smiling by the time they got there and Ginny was trying to contain her giggles. Hermione's idea was just crazy enough to maybe work.

Xxxx xxxx

Sirius headed for the bathroom and stripped down. Rog knocked on the door a couple minutes later and handed him a well-worn pair of sweatpants and an old flannel shirt. Sirius was carrying his damp clothes out and he turned and closed the bathroom door behind him.

He turned around and was met by two wands held firmly in his face. "Now, James Remus, or should we say… Sirius Black, we're going to have a long talk about what sort of wizard you really are."

Sirius dropped his damp clothes and waited to be stunned or worse. Gracie had stood and growled at the Bletchley's as they stood there. Moraine waved her wand and Sirius's clothes were levitated and moved to drape over the hearth to dry out. "It's okay; we're not going to hurt your master" she said to Gracie.

"You're not? You obviously know I'm wanted and there's probably a reward on me."

"We know" said Rog. "And we'll have our reward by knowing you are loose and trying to finish your assignment."

"Assignment?" questioned Sirius. He wasn't sure what was going on but he wasn't going to make any sudden moves with two wands pointed at him.

Rog lowered his wand and put it down on the side table that was nearby. He picked up a good-sized flask and poured a glass of its contents and held it out for Sirius. "Some of the last of our Firewhiskey. It's not Ogden's but will still drive the chill off your bones."

Sirius took the glass with a hand that wasn't quite steady. He sat in the nearest chair and watched as Rog and Moraina sat down. Gracie came over and curled up at Sirius's feet. The Bletchleys each took up and raised their own glasses in a salute to their visitor.

"You want to make the first toast Lord Black?"

"I think I'm a guest and I'll defer to my gracious host" Sirius replied.

Roger Bletchley raised his glass and nodded to both his wife and Sirius. "Here's to our fortunes and the quick return of the Dark Lord."

Moraina said "To He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" before she sipped her firewhiskey. Sirius mumbled something hurriedly and tipped the drink up to his mouth. The sudden burning sensation hit his mouth and throat before exploding in his stomach and he coughed rather violently.

"Sirius, I know you should celebrate your escape but it's been almost a dozen years. You need to take it easy."

Sirius nodded through his tears. If the Bletchleys' weren't Death Eaters themselves, then he was at least in the room with a couple of Voldemort's staunch sympathizers. And they were the ones that still had the wands.

Sirius smiled at his hosts. Time, he had to stall for time. "I take it my pictures been in the papers then?"

Rog smiled. "Yeah, we've kept the good ones if you want to read them. The Daily Prophet and the Glasgow Gazetteer; the muggles have all been warned you're a .. what was it dear?"

"Psychotic, dangerous mass-murderer" Moraina said sweetly.

"Ah yes, a loony crackpot bent on murder and mayhem. The Quibbler, however, printed a story that you're not really Sirius Black at all but somebody named H. Fenton Mudd and that you escaped Azkaban to find someone named 'Jimmy Boy'. Strange, that. But from the pictures they printed in all the papers, one might draw a conclusion that you are a threat to all law abiding people. You must clean up a little bit before you make your way to Hogwarts. I do wish we could help you more."

"What makes you think I'm headed to the school?"

"Your old haunts were down country and in London. A totally opposite direction if one managed to get out from Azkaban. You've either got a hidden refuge away from everybody or you're trying to get to Harry Blasted Potter."

"Harry Potter?" Sirius hoped neither noticed how tight he was gripping the arm of the chair. He wanted to strangle these two for even mentioning his godson's name. He first had to get out of here without getting himself killed though.

"Yes, the Brat-Who-Lived. He's in his third year at Hogwarts now. My grand-nephew is on the Slytherin Quidditch team and the last time he wrote us, he told us how Potter has conned almost everyone into seeing him as a hero. He's no hero; you've been the hero for a lot of us Believers for over a decade."

"I'm no hero" Sirius mumbled as he took a small sip of the firewhiskey. His glass was almost empty but he wasn't going to ask for a refill. The trip, the alcohol and the heat from the fireplace was combining to make him a little drowsy. Sirius wasn't sure he wanted to go to sleep in from of these two. He might never wake up.

"You were the one that was the last to see our Lord and the one that led him to where his enemies were in Godric's Hollow. If it's not a secret, we'd like to hear how you fooled the muggle-loving fool Dumbledore and got into Gryffindor House. The Dark Lord must have been very pleased to have such a well-hidden spy. "

Sirius closed his eyes and sent a mental prayer up for the souls of his dearest friend and his wife. The Bletchley's luckily took it for a sign of tiredness and not deep fury and absolute loathing for his two hosts. And that blasted Wormtail.

"We've gone and tuckered him out Roger. We should let him get some sleep."

"It's not your company Moraina. It's your fine food and the firewhiskey that have claimed me. Are you sure Gracie and I couldn't just kip out on your porch?"

"No, I won't hear of it. There's still a monsoon outside there anyways. Rog can still cast a few Notice-Me–Not charms on the house. That might take care of any Aurors sneaking around nearby."

Sirius shook his head trying to clear the gathering cobwebs away. Voldemort's supporters were going out of their way to hide him? This was a very strange set of circumstances and for a Marauder he could almost laugh at the irony of it all. Instead he yawned.

Rog stood up and plucked the almost empty glass from Sirius's hand. "Guess I'll take one more look around outside and then call it a night. Think Gracie there will go with me to finish any business she has left?"

Gracie picked up her head when she heard her name and looked at Sirius. "You go with him girl and then come right back in, okay?"

The dog stood up and went to Sirius first to get petted. She looked over her shoulder once at him but followed Roger out the front door. They were gone for about four minutes and Moraina took that time to conjure up some pillows and blankets for Sirius to use on the couch. She asked Sirius if he wanted a real bed but Sirius said the couch looked comfy enough. He lay down and fluffed up the pillows to make them comfortable before covering up with the blanket.

After Gracie came back in from outside with Roger, she shook herself off and lay down on the rug in front of the sofa. Both Roger and Moraina petted the Landseer once and then said goodnight to their visitors. Moraine waved her wand to extinguish the lights and then Sirius was left staring at the fire.

He reached down and rubbed Gracie's head for a bit. "If you don't tell them any different, girl, I won't. Hopefully, we'll both walk out of here in the morning."

Gracie woofed softly in agreement and then got up. She went to the foot of the couch and then jumped up to settle down in back of Sirius's legs. The "mass murderer" felt the huge head settle on his hip and felt a little safer somehow. The two quickly fell asleep to the sound of the wood burning in the fireplace.

Xxxx xxxx

"Harry, it's nearly one in the morning. Where are you going?"

"To the owlery. I've decided to send Sirius a letter. If he was coming here to warn me about Pettigrew then he doesn't need to make the trip."

Hermione and Ginny both sat up in bed and Ginny got up and started getting dressed. "I'm coming with you. No arguments."

Harry grinned at his wife and came around to the side of the bed to kiss Hermione. "Sorry, it was bugging me. I have to do something."

"But you've still got some things on your mind."

"Two questions actually. Do I use Hedwig to carry the message to my godfather? She is kind of noticeable."

"But there's no other owl in the school you'd trust to carry such an important note. That's solved. What else?"

Ginny had come up to lean on Harry's side as he continued to talk to Hermione. "Do we give him a portkey? If he's gone mad somehow and really wants to harm me, I really don't want him to go to the Manor."

"That's not the only portkey we have you know."

"Ginny's right Harry. We could send him to the Pottery in Cairo or a half dozen other places we've collected portkeys to."

"So where are the portkeys, wise ladies? I wasn't around when you let Dobby unpack us."

Ginny and Hermione both paused to check their memories. "I think they are on the top shelf of your closet…"

"Our closet" Harry corrected automatically.

"…**the** closet in a small box on the right hand side."

Harry went and retrieved the box and opened it up to look at the labeled portkeys inside. He didn't take a lot of time to decide which one to take and then came back to the bed. He gave Hermione another short kiss and watched as Ginny did the same. "We'll be back in a little bit."

Hermione smirked just the littlest bit. "You can leave the cloak behind. You don't need to sneak around anymore after curfew."

Harry ran his hand through his messy hair and chuckled. "It may be hard to break the habit of carrying it with me everywhere."

"We'll take it anyway" Ginny said. "I like sneaking around with the two of us under it. It's real cozy."

Hermione smiled. "Get going. You both need to get back here and get some decent sleep before breakfast. And Ginny?"

"Yes Nonnie?"

"No more than one broom closet stop."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at the witch in the bed. "Spoilsport. But I guess you're right; Harry needs his sleep."

Harry shook his head. "Does the subject of all your concern get a say in the matter?"

"NO" answered both witches but Ginny linked up her arm with her husband's. "Let's get going then."

Harry and Ginny left through the portal and made the fifteen minute walk up to the owlery. Hedwig seemed to always know when Harry was coming and she swooped down for some attention and landed on Harry's shoulder. He rubbed her head of a couple of seconds and the placed her on Ginny shoulder while he wrote the short note to Sirius. He grabbed a small pouch from the supplies desk and put the letter and the portkey into it. He fastened it to Hedwig's leg and then walked over to the nearest window.

"This goes to Sirius Black but be careful you're not followed girl. It's important." Hedwig hooted softly and picked at Harry's hair for a second or two. Harry held his arm out the window and Hedwig launched herself out into the darkness.

Ginny came up and rubbed harry's back for a second or two. "She'll be okay Harry. She's almost as smart as Hermione."

"I know but there's still Dementors around the school and across the countryside."

"Let's get back to the Hearth and Nonnie. She can't keep the whole bed warm by herself."

"So no broom closets…?"

Ginny's grin lit up her face. "Well …if you insist Mr. Potter." Harry threw an arm across Ginny's shoulders and they started the owlery steps.

Only to meet Daphne Greengrass coming up, watching the stairs behind her. They stood still and Daphne almost screamed when she walked right into the two of them. Ginny had quickly put her hand over Daphne's mouth to keep her from crying out loud.

Harry quickly put a finger up over his lips and then cast a silencing spell around them. "Not the usual mail hours for either of us Daphne."

Daphne regained her composure quickly and looked down the staircase. "I just avoided Filch and Mrs. Norris twice getting here. I didn't think anybody else would be up at this hour."

"Us too" Harry said. "Sorry we startled you. We had a letter that just couldn't wait until breakfast."

"Me also. Just the weekly update to my parents but this week had more than its share of tellable incidents."

Harry and Ginny sat down and Daphne joined them on the floor. "No argument from us. Did you write your parents and tell them what really happened on the Exress?"

"Of course, but they don't ordinarily believe everything the Prophet reports. They know that Fudge's inlaws are the ones that run it after all."

"That explains a lot" Ginny said. "Thanks for explaining that to us."

"And thanks for the vote of confidence at supper. Are your parents going to be mad at you for that life-debt you say you owe?"

"They don't have much of say about that. MY decision was rather easy; me, Hannah, and Blaise were only two compartments away from you guys and the Dementors went right by us. I'll admit I had to reach for dry knickers once the train got moving again. I was sure they were going to kiss us all."

"Well, let's hope we never get close enough to feel anything like that again. It's going to make for a rotten semester if those creatures are going to be around the school and Hogsmeade."

"I hope they catch Black soon so the Dementors can get back to Azkaban where they belong. Oops, sorry Harry! Didn't mean to bring that name up; it's got to being a lot of bad feelings up every time you hear about him."

"You have no idea Daphne" Harry murmured.

Daphne looked at the pair for a second and then seemed to make up her mind. "This is none of my business and you don't have to answer but how are you handling all the familial propositions."

Harry hoped he didn't look to confused. "Propositions?"

"You know - offers of marriage, mistresses, and courtesans. Those offers from all the other wizarding familes."

Ginny frowned. "Lord Potter has already publicly declared that having two wives if all he's interested in."

"Okay but you two and Hermione should be receiving all sorts of enticements to have other females be legally joined to Harry in one kind of capacity or the other. Harry, rumors are going around that you are the head of a couple other houses besides the Potter House."

"And?"

"Due to your political and/or financial status, you are allowed at least one wife for each House you head. In addition you should be getting other contracts for mistresses or consorts or other types of legalized affiliation. Surely someone has told you about this?"

"Sorry Daphne, Muggle raised. Remember? I don't have a clue; I was surprised when I found out I could have just two wives."

"You really need to be aware of this whole situation Harry. Maybe McGonagall or somebody could explain it to you and quickly." Daphne hung her head for a second. "I'm a little surprised you haven't received anything from my father yet."

"What?"

"Not my choice Ginny and Harry. Sorry, not that you aren't without your good points Harry but my father wants to continue the Greengrass line. And there's only me and Astoria. You're a very desirable match for a lot of reasons Harry. Power, prestige, money."

Ginny dug an elbow into Harry's side. "See what I told you?"

Daphne looked around and got to her feet. "Maybe this is a discussion for the DA meeting some night?"

Harry helped Ginny get up also. "I'm certainly ignorant about the whole subject."

Ginny stared at her husband for a minute and then turned back to Daphne. "Could would you come and tell the three of us about all these types of arrangements? I'd even be willing to pay you for your time if need be."

Harry and Daphne both stared at the redhead for a few seconds. Daphne responded first. "I'd be happy to tell you what I know but there's no charge since I may be forced eventually into a part of your family."

Harry was shocked by Daphne's words but Ginny surprisingly went and hugged the Slytherin blond. "Thank you Daphne. It won't be too bad if you're to end up with Harry. He has his nice qualities."

Harry was struck silent by Ginny's words. He didn't recover his voice until they were almost back to the Gryffindor tower. "Why did you say that to Daphne?"

"A very wise young man new to magic told me something important once and I try not to forget it. He said anything is possible."

"But that didn't mean me being with…"

"A harem Harry. You can say it but it doesn't mean it's going to happen."

"How am I going to be able to get back to sleep now?" Harry asked.

Ginny turned with a smile and linked her arms over Harry's neck. "I'm sure I can think of something to take your mind off things."

Harry picked her up in a hug. "You are something else Mrs. Potter. I may just keep you around."

Ginny slapped her husband to the side of the head and then kissed it. "We all have our burdens to carry Harry."

Harry leaned in to kiss her hard on the lips. "But mine are just beautiful."

"That will get you a good reward Jamie." Ginny hopped on Harry's back and he carried her back into the Hearth.

Xxxx xxx

Breakfast at the Gryffindor table was pretty quiet by normal standards. Harry and Ginny had shared their owlery conversation with Hermione while they were all getting showered and dressed to go to breakfast. Harry and Hermione were still thinking about the ramifications of Daphne's questions when Dumbledore tapped on his goblet, calling for silence. It was Madame Pomfrey that stood instead to start making the announcement.

"A student was bitten twice last night by a rat right in his own dorm room. This has happened once in a while here at Hogwarts and the student suffered no ill effects. That does not mean that the rats here in Hogwarts are not dangerous however. They can transmit many diseases that can have horrible consequences. And I feel that their numbers have gotten to a dangerous level."

Dumbledore stood. "We have talked about a solution to this problem andd the staff has decided to leave it up to the students for a change. A challenge to you all. With that possibility of danger to the school and individual students, I am suspending the edict that bans spells from being cast in the halls. For three specific spells. The body-binding spell, the hover charm and stupefy. They are to be used only for the upcoming hunt. There will still be consequences for students targeting and using these spells against other students."

"Madame Pomfrey and Hagrid need to catch and examine live rodents of every type. The other professors will help as need dictates. Some of the rodents will be used in classes such as Transfiguration, some will feed other magical creatures and the remained will be turned loose into the Forbidden Forest. We are trying to clean out the school one way or another. Professor Lupin?"

The DADA professor came to his feet. "This effort is restricted to second-year students and above and we'd like the students to work in pairs or trios for this. The incentive for all this work outside of classroom? Money; five sickles for every live rat caught."

"We don't want you to neglect your homework or other class studies however which is why this effort will go on until the winter holidays. There will be a sign up sheet outside the Great Hall this afternoon for those teams interested in undertaking this activity."

Lupin looked around the hall again and seemed to pause when he passed by Harry. "I have been told that Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin have each made a wager on which house will be more effective in catching rodents. Professors Flitwick and Sprout have responded in joining the wager for their houses also. It involves a party to be held in the winning House dorm before the break."

The Headmaster held his hand for one more announcement. "I am contributing a 10 galleon prize for the team, not house, that catches the most rodents this semester. I am also promising the House that gets the most rodents will get an extra Hogsmeade weekend once the Dementors have been removed. So Safe and Happy hunting to you all."

The headmaster and other professors returned to their meal while the students started talking about the new activity. While there probably wouldn't be a lot of witches out hunting, the enticement of money might encourage them to wander out and try their luck. At least with partners or friends in their houses.

Hermione's idea had been to keep Peter Pettigrew so busy evading the patrolling teams that he couldn't turn his sights on Harry. There was also a chance that the animagus might be captured and dealt with. They were taking a chance Wormtail might attack some of the students but having students in groups of two or more would be safer. It was a tough decision to put students at risk but Harry thought that everyone might be able to defend themselves if the orders were to stun on sight.

Harry smiled at all discussions going on around him and squeezed Hermione's hand. She winked at him and Harry wondered if it was legal to ask Dobby to be on their team.

Ginny had been working on the signup sheet and turned the page to get Harry's approval. He risked a small kiss to her cheek as he laughed at what she wrote.

"_**The 1**__**st **__**Annual Hogwarts Rat Fink Collecting Contest"**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Getting Surprises

Gracie yawned in her sleep and stretched out. Unfortunately she pushed off against the back of the couch and that sent Sirius tumbling off it to land on the floor with a soft thud. He looked around a little and then remembering he was still a guest of the Bletchley's, just sat up and pulled the blanket off the couch. Since Gracie was still lying on it she ended up in a tumble on the floor. The dog stood up, shook its massive head and leaned into Sirius, knocking them back flat on the floor.

Sirius pushed the licking muzzle out of his face and started laughing. "Not the way I was expecting to wake up, young lady, but it will do. Just let me get some footwear on and I'll take you out."

"Good morning, Lord Black." The voice from the kitchen brought Sirius back to the strange reality he had stumbled into.

"Morning, Mrs. Bletchley. Do I have time to take Gracie out before breakfast is ready?"

"Yes, ten or fifteen minutes as I just woke up myself. It looks like the weather has cleared up."

"Good, we're going out for a small walk then." Sirius checked his shoes and found that they had dried out fine in front of the fireplace. He put them on without bothering with his socks and grabbed his jacket by the door. The wizard and the dog walked off the porch and took a good look around.

They were almost back to the line of trees they had emerged from the night before when Sirius saw a pair of Dementors flying down the center of the little valley they were in. They were a long, long way off but Sirius took no chances and hid. He also transformed into his grim form until he could no longer see the vicious creatures anymore. He transformed back and cautiously made his way out into the open with Gracie following a few steps behind.

"I'm not sure where we're going next Gracie. You might be okay if you just stayed here. The Bletchley's certainly seem like they would like to have you around."

Gracie came over and plopped down right on Sirius's foot. "Okay, I get the message. Let's at least get some breakfast in us and see if we can sneak out gracefully. Oops,I can't believe I just said that."

Gracie trotted away and waited on the Bletchley's porch for her friend to catch up. Sirius wondered if there was a bone or two left over somewhere in their cooler that he could take with him. Sirius entered the house and Rog and Moraina called out from the kitchen. He took his seat at the table and wondered if he was really supposed to put away a third of the small mountain of food that was masquerading as breakfast. He was a little relieved when Rog started scooping up a mixture of the food and putting it into a pie tin for his travelling companion. Gracie followed Rog out to the front porch and ate her meal out there.

Sirius was mostly quiet during the meal as Rog and Moraina regaled him with tales of their two sons and seven grandchildren. One of the sons had been "murdered" during the Noble Effort, what they called the war Voldemort led against magical England. Sirius really tried to pay attention and appear to be sympathetic but he was just itching to grab Rog's wand and blow the two to smithereens.

Sirius finished the meal and although he offered to help with the dishes, Moraina said they couldn't stand the thought of Lord Black doing their menial labor. He was shooed out of the kitchen and looked around for the set of wet clothes he had arrived in. They were nowhere to be found and he eventually asked Rog what happened to them. Sirius was told that they threw them out.

Rog pointed to a pile of clothes that were setting on the seat of one of the chairs. "It's not the finest of materials but there's a set of decent clothes that I used to be able to wear when I was a lot younger. They should hold you through the rest of your journey up to Hogwarts."

Sirius refused the gift of the clothes but Rog jokingly pointed his wand at him and told him that he better take the clothes or his wife would hex the both of them. Sirius, under the watchful eyes of both Bletchleys, took the clothes back into the loo to change. The set of clothes actually fit rather decently and Sirius had to admit they were a lot thicker and warmer that the ones he had been travelling in. He stuffed the borrowed shirt and sweatpants he had been wearing into the laundry bin.

When he came back out to the living room, Gracie was waiting for him and sitting by the sofa. Sirius sat down and started talking to the couple about his returning to travelling. Both Roger and Moraina said they had something for him and went separate ways for a few minutes. Moraina came back from the kitchen with something that looked like a doctor's bag. It was pretty heavy when Sirius took it up and he opened it to find a number of wrapped packages of food inside. "It's not much but it should last you five or six days if you're careful." There was a twenty pound note on top of all the food and Sirius pressed it back into the pocket of Moraina's dress and told her that he wouldn't take their money.

Rog came down from upstairs with what appeared to be a decent sized cigar box. Sirius only smoked on special occasions but it had been over eleven years since he had indulged himself; taking a couple cigars for the road might be a nice treat. He was totally shocked when Rog Bletchley opened up the top of the box and displayed the contents. Instead of the wrapped tobacco he expected, the box was full of wands. Sirius cast a suspicious eye at Rog as he offered the wands up to him.

"It's not quite what you're thinking I'm sure. These aren't from Ministry aurors or the fighters from our side in the Effort. My grandfather, rest his soul, fought in the last of the Great Goblin Wars; one of his duties was battlefield cleanup. Ugly, horrible job it was."

"What did he have to do" Sirius asked a little reluctantly.

"He made sure those foul goblins were dead if they were injured in battle. He had this big axe that he used if he didn't need to use his wand; he hated goblins. He placed portkeys on wizards or witches that were injured for their side and sent them on to battlefield hospitals. If was also his job to identify the dead wizards and witches and send their bodies or effects back."

"He was quite scared" Moraina said. "All the time; he didn't ever want it to come down to a hand to hand fight with one or more of the blasted devils. He'd wanted to go out using magic if he could."

"So he 'found' extra wands to carry about his person in case his was summoned away or destroyed?"

"Yes Lord Black, he kept himself safe the best way he could. And he passed along the practice to his family. I've always had a second wand on me; occasionally when I've been out, I've carried three. My sons both had second wands from the time they got their own wands from Diagon or Knockturn Alley."

"And these are left for your grandchildren or other family members when they come of age? I guess that makes sense from your point of view."

"We'd be pleased and honored Lord Black if you would take a wand or two that might work for you and continue your battle against the Ministry and the Potter's surviving spawn. I hope you will give him what he really deserves."

"I will give Harry Potter the justice and attention he deserves." Sirius was absolutely gobsmacked! He had been thinking about knocking Rog down and stealing his wand but this was even better. He reached for the box but then Moraina cleared her throat.

"You'll need to Obliviate us before you go. That way we can't tell the Ministry's aurors anything about you or Gracie if they happen to stop here. Rog and I talked about it a great deal but thought that it was the best way to go. We don't want to be hauled in as possible witnesses."

Sirius nodded carefully and started picking through the dozen or so wands that still resided in the box. It took about five minutes to rule out most of the wands as useless to him. Three responded well to his magic well and he took the two best, one of cherry and the other of walnut and put the other back with the rest in the box.

"Where do you want to get comfortable?" Sirius brandished the wand, trying to get the feel and the balance of the instrument he had never held before.

"I guess the chairs out here would be the best for us." Rog came over and held out his hand and Sirius shook it cautiously. Roger Bletchley went and sat on the couch and Sirius pointed his new wand at him. "Somnulus." There came a small bolt from the wand and Rog slumped over a little and began snoring.

Moraina smiled from her place in the easy chair. "I could tell you were a powerful wizard. I just knew it; it's been an honor Lord Black to have you in our house."

Sirius shook his head and disagreed gently. "It really has been an eye-opener, Mrs. Bletchley." He took her hand and kissed the back of it and cast the sleeping spell again. After Moraina slumped back, Sirius searched the house and found his old grubby clothes. He banished them with a flick of his wrist and then went back to erase any other signs of his being there.

Sirius studied his hosts carefully for a long time and raised his wand once or twice before reconsidering his options. The Bletchley's were on the wrong side of everything that he believed in and they wanted him to go out and kill Harry. He was mad at them but not enough to kill them. Sirius poured enough power into the two "Obliviate" spells to hopefully have them not remember the last two days of their lives. In fact he went back out to the kitchen and turned their calendar back two days to help with the deception. They would hopefully just think that they sat down and took a nap after breakfast.

Sirius closed the door carefully after he and Gracie left the house and made their way back to the woods. With the Dementors earlier appearance, they weren't going to chance of walking out in the open for a long time. They were almost back to the first of the trees when a shadow was cast along the path Sirius was walking. He whirled firing a stunner and then dived out of the way. When he looked around for the Auror or Dementor he expected, he only saw a big white owl that had landed softly on Gracie's back.

"Gracie, hold still. I just might know who that owl belongs to." Sirius reached out the hand that wasn't holding a wand and the owl jumped up to his shoulder and butted its head against his.

"I am sorry for that. I didn't expect such a handsome bird to be coming after me." The owl nipped at Sirius's earlobe and Sirius felt he had been rebuked somehow. He also saw the small envelope that was attached to the owl's leg.

Gracie led the way back into the cover of the trees and Sirius detached the envelope and pulled out the contents. The snow owl flew up to a nearby branch and Gracie watched it as Sirius unfolded the letter. He smiled when he recognized the handwriting and eagerly read the letter.

_Padfoot,_

_ The owl's name is Hedwig and if you dare harm one feather on her I WILL pay you back in kind. _

_We found out about Wormtail but we haven't caught him yet. Mooney is here at the Marauders old stomping grounds helping me. There's no need to risk your life and limb getting here. _

_There is a portkey enclosed that will take you someplace safe away those wizards and __others__ that are pursuing you. We will come and talk to you in a few days to see if you are really after my life or not. _

_Prongs, jr. & Co._

Sirius looked up with a tear in his eye. "Thank you Hedwig. You can go home to Harry now." Hedwig took off and Gracie woofed and ran after her for a few strides. Sirius called her back and then knelt by her side.

"We're not running any more Gracie. My godson found a way to get us away from all the pursuit. It looks like we'll have a few days to rest and recuperate before I get a chance to introduce you to a most remarkable wizard."

Sirius threw his arm around the big dog's neck and activated the portkey. The fugitive and the Landseer disappeared from among the wavering shadows of the grove of trees.

Xxxx xxxx

Ginny was off on her Friday session with Madame Pomfrey when Hedwig scratched to get back into the Hearth. Hermione was the closest to the window and she opened it and stood back as Hedwig flew into the room and landed on the back of the couch. Harry turned and watched her land and then noticed that the envelope he had placed on Hedwig's leg was no longer attached to her.

"It looks like she got through to him Harry." Hermione sat down next to Harry on the couch and conjured up a small bowl of water for Hedwig to drink out of. The owl drank thirstily for a bit and then found a nearby shelf to fly up to and take a nap.

Harry became a little lost in thought and Hermione waited for him to tell her what was on his mind. She eventually started drawing little words and figures on his leg and started working her way up toward his waist. Harry came to with a start and saw the smile that Hermione had. "Sorry about that."

"And I was just getting to the interesting parts too" Hermione grumbled good-naturedly.

"Are we getting bored with married life already Mrs. Potter?"

Hermione closed up the Arithmancy book she had been reading and then straddled her husband's lap. "How could I ever be bored with you and Ginny around? If you aren't doing amazing things, you're scaring us half to death or keeping both of us in stitches. You and Ginny make me feel totally loved and needed."

"That's been the plan all along."

Hermione leaned back on Harry's knees to ruffle his hair affectionally. "So when are we going to go see Sirius?"

"Can't be until at least tomorrow afternoon I afraid. We've got the DA meeting after supper and then there's Quidditch practice first thing in the morning."

"Good, I'm glad you decided to have some fun and go play."

Harry smiled. "Well somebody did promise me that the thrill of victory might not be confined to just the Quidditch pitch." Harry waggled his eyebrows and Hermione just started giggling all over again.

"Very cheeky of you Mr. Potter."

Harry didn't say anything but both his hands went to caress Hermione's bum. She groaned and plastered herself against his front and gave Harry a deep kiss. They were very deep into the snog session when a rolled up piece of parchment bounced off his and Hermione's heads. "This is studying?"

Hermione straightened up and looked at the top of the stairs to see a grinning Ginny and Felicia descending into their living room. Felicia smiled. "The study sessions like that we had when I was here usually was conducted in a broom closet or an empty classroom."

Hermione had slid back to her place next to Harry as Ginny came over to kiss him. She sat on his other side as Felicia shifted form to let Tonks sit down in one of the other chairs.

"How's life treating Miss Hampton so far? Enjoying the classes?"

Tonks snorted. "They're just as horrible the second time around. Luckily I won't be taking the final exams with you three. My dedication to duty only goes so far you know."

Harry shook his head. "And here I thought I you were doing this out of the goodness of your heart. You may not have the pleasure of listening to Professors Binns and Snape much longer. I've sent a letter to Sirius with a portkey. He's very likely at an Unplottable location now where the Dementors won't find him."

Tonks nodded. "Can I go with you when you go see him? Just in case he's still bent on murder, I mean."

Ginny nodded. "We were going to ask you or Rem… Professor Lupin to accompany us."

Harry turned to look at his red-headed wife. "Us?" Harry got poked from both sides and then just nodded. "Us; the four of us. Okay?"

Tonks laughter was cut off when Patchum unexpectedly appeared in the middle of the room. Harry stood up and asked the house elf if there was a problem somewhere.

"Professor McGonagall sent me to tell Mr. Harry, Mrs. Ginny and Mrs. Hermione that they are to appear in the headmaster's office as soon as possible."

"Tell Professor McGonagall that we'll be there as soon as possible." Patchum disappeared and Harry summoned his and Hermione's robes to make the trip back.

A short walk back soon found the three Potters at the office of Wilhelmina Gowdie. She looked up and greeted the trio by name and they saw that Dumbledore was seated at one of the other desks and was reading through a number of documents before he put his signature on each.

"Good afternoon Headmaster; you wanted to see us?"

Dumbledore looked up at Harry's voice and stood up. "Good afternoon Harry, Ginny, Hermione. Although I am always glad to see and talk to the three of you, I was not the one to call a Witches Council to order this afternoon."

Both Wilhelmina and Ginny gasped loudly and Harry turned to look at them. "Am I in trouble again? What's a Witches Council?"

Ginny looked a little embarrassed but drew Harry and Hermione back down the corridor to find a space relatively clear of passing students. She put up a privacy ward so she could talk to the two others without interruptions. "You haven't seen or heard of this since you grew up outside the magical world. A Witches Council was the Old Traditional method of sanctions and judgments that existed before the Wizengamot was formed. It was usually called to make a determination against an individual wizard or witch. It could also stand as an advisory board; it is considered a serious affair to have one convened because it was only deemed necessary for urgent matters. They are rarely heard about nowadays but they are bound to secrecy of both the witches called and the topic or the magical being addressed. Dumbledore technically should not have been able to even mention that a Witches Council had been called."

"This sounds pretty dire." Hermione said.

"A Witches Council can bind or strip a witch's powers if the matter is serious enough."

"Uh-oh. Then why haven't the Death Eaters ever convened a council of dark witches to take me out or divest me of magic?"

"I have no idea Harry. Maybe they couldn't properly find you now with those blood wards at Privet Drive or the maybe the bond magic has made you immune to that kind of regulation." Ginny shrugged her shoulders. Harry had a guess that Ginny had told them everything that Molly Weasley had ever mentioned to her about the subject.

'_**Guess it would be bad form to refuse to attend?'**_

'_**I wouldn't chance it Harry. It almost sounds like a royal appearance and one does not turn those down. Besides it was Professor McGonagall that issued the summons. If Minerva is on the Council itself, you'll get a fair shake, no matter what they intend to talk to you about.'**_

Harry nodded to Hermione and Ginny cancelled the privacy ward. The three went back to Wilhelmina's office to find that Dumbledore had finished his autograph session and had moved on to somewhere else. Wilhelmina waved them forward to the circular staircase but called out as Harry got to the bottom of it. "You'll do fine Harry Potter but good luck anyway."

Harry turned to cast a curious gaze at Dumbledore's secretary. He waved and then took the first step with Hermione and Ginny one step behind him. The massive door was open when they reached the top and Harry saw that three chairs were sitting in a pool of light in front of where Dumbledore's desk usually sat. The rest of the office was dark but Harry could feel some of the magic of the other witches in the room.

Harry held out his hands and Ginny and Hermione grasped them firmly. The three walked to the three chairs and sat down together. There was a silence for a few seconds and then a voice came out of the darkness. "Lord Harry James Potter?"

Harry released his wives hand and stood. "Here, as summoned."

"Who stands as adjutant for this wizard?"

Before either Ginny or Hermione could stand or speak a familiar voice cane from right behind when Harry was standing. "I, Remus John Lupin, am present as guardian for Harry Potter. In lieu of his father James and his godfather Sirius I swear to protect his safety during the meeting of this Council."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and could feel his wives turning and smiling at his adopted uncle.

"Did you fear that you would or should end up alone in a roomful of spiteful witches Mr. Potter?" One chair near the end lit up and Harry saw the familiar face of his favorite teacher.

"I wasn't sure what to expect Professor McGonagall. I was only informed what a Witches Council was a few minutes ago."

"And what you heard probably wasn't half the truth of what we actually do." The space next to McGonagall lit up and Harry nodded his head to Madame Bones as she appeared.

"I have absolutely no idea of why I am here or what this meeting is about" Harry said. "If I have offended or caused harm to anyone I await my judgment."

"I told you he would say something like that right off the bat." Harry heard another start of surprise from behind him as Molly Weasley's space at the table was revealed.

The rest of the lights on the room came on and Harry whistled a little under his breath. In addition to the three witches he already identified, Augusta Longbottom and Andromeda Tonks were sitting at the table that had replaced Dumbledore's desk. Harry noticed suddenly that none of the prior Headmaster's were present in their pictures along the wall. This meeting must be very confidential.

It was the identities of the last two witches that caused Harry to go down to one knee and had his wives and Remus standing and bowing also. A large frame contained the living portraits of Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Please rise the four of you and make yourself comfortable." Rowena said. "I called for and convened this Witches Council because you Harry Potter insist on being the catalyst or recipient of an unusual number of twists of luck or fate."

Harry remained standing until Molly waved for him to sit down. Both girls reached out to hold his hands again and the movement generated some smiles from the Council.

"We have a lot of things to inform you about Harry so don't be nervous that you might be facing some sort of punishment or reprimand. Nothing could be further from the truth. We all think you are an excellent young man and a most amazing wizard."

Harry blushed and hoped this wasn't going to be just be an hour of the Council running on about his good points. It was embarrassing enough sometimes when Ginny or Hermione gave him compliments he didn't think he deserved.

Madame Bones had waited until Rowena had finished talking and then chose to speak. "I've received an owl from my niece about your coming out party in the Great Hall the other night. I want to add my personal and professional thanks for the way you handled all those life-debts."

"The only people who I directly rescued were my lovely wives and Luna Lovegood."

Madame Longbottom tutted her disagreement. "Yet thirty or so of your classmates felt strong enough about it to publicly declare that they owed you a life debt."

"Most of those people are my personal friends or have been through classes or DA meetings with me. I didn't feel like they owed me anything for defending myself and my family" Harry stated.

"And that's why you nullified almost everyone's debt?" Molly asked. "Another person, in a different time and circumstances might have just declared all those wizards and witches his personal concubines and be done with it."

Harry fought down a rising pinch of anger. "If anyone here thinks that I would deliberately and cruelly make slaves or sex objects out of my friends and classmates, they are a very bad judge of my character."

"Calm down young man, nobody is accusing you of anything. We were commenting on what the actions might have been for a less scrupulous wizard."

"I'm sorry, Lady Hufflepuff, my anger gets the best of me sometimes."

Amelia Bones chuckled and Harry couldn't help but blush at her tone. "It is probably a good thing for everyone in this school that you are not prone to letting your negative emotions override your good sense. I would not want to have to have a duel with somebody that recently managed to take on two Dementors by himself and come out alive at the other end."

Rowena spoke again."That was one of our specific warnings for you Harry. The Dementors. Nobody had adequately been able to explain why the Dementors attacked you and your wives. Minerva and I cannot agree whether they were attracted by your power or your relationship with Sirius Black."

"We have been a little puzzled by that question ourselves" Ginny answered.

Molly Weasley shook her head at her youngest. "You are here as guests and observers, Mrs. Potter. Only your husband may speak to the council members unless there is a matter for Professor Lupin to take charge off. Is that understood ladies?"

"Yes Mum." "Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

His wives were annoyed and Harry tried reassuring them through their bond that now was not the time for any bickering over procedures. He felt them relax.

Lady Ravenclaw resumed the topic she had been interrupted on. "The Dementors may be intelligent enough to broadcast what happened on the train to their brethren but we're not sure. I would not count on them suddenly being afraid of you. They might decide to gang up on you. So you will not go wandering out by yourself. You are the head of a house now; that grants you the right to make portkeys. Minerva or Professor Lupin will teach you and your wives how to do this. It is as much of an order as we can make that you all carry emergency portkeys to transport you somewhere far away from the Dementors."

"Thank you ma'am. But as much of an order as you can make? Are you talking about casting something more damaging like an Imperius - an Unforgiveable?"

Helga Hufflepuff was the one to answer that question. "No. It is more like a goad that is hidden until the need arises. Not a change in behavior but something like a remembered déjà vu feeling that suddenly falls into place. Not a command itself but a list of options you have the choice of making. In olden days the Imperius 'curse' was used in a more beneficial manner like keeping young wizards from rushing into danger recklessly."

'_**She might be talking about you Harry.'**_

'_**Small chance of that working on Jamie, Hermione.'**_

Harry caught snippets of the conversations going on behind him and knew they would tell him their thoughts after this was all over. He concentrated on the questions and comments the Council was bringing up. It was a type of gentle guidance he guessed.

"Lord Potter, not all of us present are quite as familiar with you as some of the others. Would you mind listing of the Houses you are the head of? Do not worry; anything divulged here is confidential by a secrecy binding that activated once you entered the room."

Harry winced silently and knew he was eventually going to be hearing something from at least two of the people in the room. He hadn't hid any information but he also hadn't told a few people everything. "Okay, but some of these houses I know absolutely nothing about. I just haven't found the time to research them as I would like to."

"That's quite all right Harry. We do understand you have something of a life you would like to pursue outside the library." Hermione, at least, huffed mentally at the comment from Neville's grandmother. Harry sent her a mental tickle and cleared his throat. "Potter, Kaddle, Gladney, Valcommon."

Here Harry paused and took a look at the witches at the table. "Gryffindor."

That brought a gasp from Andromeda Tonks who straightened up in her chair. She looked at him with a little more respect Harry thought.

Harry took a little breathe and said the last one he had taken. "Slytherin, by right of conquest."

Those five words brought Molly Weasley out of her chair in anger and caused Madame Longbottom to sway a little in her seat.

Harry was going to return to his seat for a little rest from the looks he was getting from most of the witches but Madame Longbottom held up her hand.

"Lord Potter…"

"Harry."

"Very well, Harry. I took the History of Magic before Professor Binns arrived here and there was a bit of genealogy taught by that teacher as it was a hobby of his. It might benefit you to go back to Gringotts and ask the goblins to do a further research on how many houses you are actually the Head of now. I am guessing that there are a number of additional houses you may now claim as the head of the two Founder's houses."

Harry slapped a hand to his forehead. "Just what I wanted; more contracts and offers coming through the owl posts. Minerva, can I place a sign on my back for the next two months? Harry Potter has all the Romantic and Female Companionship he wants; no other applications being taken - Ever."

Harry turned around and winked at Remus, Ginny, and Hermione. Ginny blew him a kiss and Hermione just held a thumbs up for him. Remus was just shaking his head and grinning. He obviously approved of what Harry had said. When Harry turned back to look at the Council, half of the witches there had thoughtful looks on their faces.

"That might be a good solution for you Harry" Lady Longbottom said. "Not the sign, although that might get the message out to the witches currently attending Hogwarts; an advertisement or story in the Prophet and the Quibbler that Lord Potter is concentrating on his studies and will NOT be accepting any offers or contracts of marriage and the like until you graduate."

Harry nodded his head. It was a good idea to hopefully keep everyone else off his back. He saw that one of the Founders was shaking her head though.

"Lady Huff… Helga, is there a problem?"

"There might be Harry and I'd rather not disturb the wonderful arrangement you have with Ginny and Hermione but the problem may be forced upon you. Because you are so powerful and are the head of so many houses, magic itself may induce you to want to fulfill the responsibilities of those Houses and start producing heirs."

Harry reached for and sat back down on his chair between his wives. It was horrible news. Well, maybe good if he was one of the twins but Harry had all the wives he wanted. "So, I'm going to turn into a slavering horny skirt chasing git?"

Molly looked aghast that those words had come out of her son-in-laws mouth but she looked horrified at the future Harry had thought he might have.

"Not exactly young man" Madame Bones said. "One sure option available is that you name the future children you have with your two wives as a head of a house once the Potter house requirements are satisfied.

Ginny gasped. _**'That's how many babies?!'**_

Mrs. Weasley spoke out also. "You can always adopt and designate those wizards or witches as the new Head of whatever house. I'm certainly not advocating adding any more females to your marriage Harry."

Harry had a grateful nod to his mother-in-law. "I suspect there are a number of options open for me and I appreciate you all helping me not to panic about it. At least one of my female friends has made the suggestion that I should have already received an offer from her father. I will have to talk and see if Dumbledore has stopped all those type of offers from coming into Hogwarts."

The two Founders in the portrait looked at each other for a minute and then looked at Harry. "We have one more situation that concerns you Harry and it's related to what Vika did for you a few nights ago."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat; he hadn't wanted or expected Vika to give him her magic to replenish his magical core. He was only half listening as McGonagall explained what happened in the Medical Infirmary after his encounter with the Dementors. Some of the witches present had not heard about who or what Vika was but all were surprised at the choice that Lady Hogwarts made.

It was Rowena Ravenclaw that turned back to address Harry. "Vika took a lot of the power that created her to present to you Harry. That magic came from many sources over many years. The students, the professors, the magic performed on the grounds… All sorts of sources."

Harry felt Hermione start next to him. _**'And even from Founders themselves Harry!'**_

Harry closed his eyes briefly. He felt a bad headache coming on. "So what are the implications of having some of the Founder's magic transferred to me?"

"You have some of the original magic from Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin in your core, no matter how far removed it may have been when it was given to you. It strengthens your claim as Heir and Head to both those Houses."

Hermione and Ginny both groaned behind him as Harry's faced whitened in shock. "I have a claim to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses now?"

All the other five witches were staring gobsmacked at Harry and then looking at the portrait that contained the two Founders. Helga was the one to reply. "We suspect so Harry but you'll have to go and be tested by the goblins."

Harry James Potter, Earl of Lincolnshire and Fife, did what any reasonable 13 year old wizard would do when faced with the reality that he might now be an Heir to all four houses and own all of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He fainted soundlessly between his wives and they grabbed him to keep him from slumping to the floor.

Xxxx xxxx

Sirius was setting on the iron bench in from of the cottage and watching the waves roll into the beach below. This was so much a better place from his view at Azkaban. He had just finished one of the meals that Mrs. Bletchley had fixed up for him and had surprisingly found a small box of cigars in one of the cupboards he and Gracie had investigated in the house yesterday. He wasn't exactly sure where it was but having a couple of square meal under his belt and a real bed to sleep in did wonders for his anxiety and tiredness. The cigar tasted pretty good but it didn't seem to satisfy him as much as he expected it to.

Sirius was contemplating going back inside to grab one of the books in the small library to read when a most unusual looking house elf popped into the space right in front of him.

"Hello, are you some friend of Harry's?" Sirius asked. The house elf shook his head.

"He's not allowed to talk to you until we find out what you're about. There's five wands currently pointed at you, so I'd be awfully careful what you did next. Godfather."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Tumbles All Around

Sirius was contemplating going back inside to grab one of the books in the small library to read when a most unusual looking house elf popped into the space right in front of him.

"Hello, are you some friend of Harry's?" Sirius asked. The house elf shook his head.

"He's not allowed to talk to you until we find out what you're about. There's five wands currently pointed at you, so I'd be awfully careful what you did next. Godfather."

Sirius held his hands up to show he wasn't holding a wand and stood up slowly. He looked around to see his cousin Nymphadora standing at one corner of the cottage with a wand. What was a little disconcerting for him was that there was another wand hovering in midair about 3 feet away from her and it was pointed straight at his heart.

Looking the other way, Sirius saw two stunning young ladies both pointing their wands at him. From their looks they matched the description of Harry's wives that Remus had given him and they did not look very happy.

"That's four wands I can see Harry. Where's the fifth one or are you calling a bluff?"

A poke to the back of his neck was the answer to that particular question and Harry's voice came through the open window behind him. "Drop your wand if you have one or prepare for… What was it we were going to do to him Tonks?"

"Oppugno ursus."

"Right; bear attack."

Sirius spoke quietly. "I'm going to reach into my pocket and pull out my wand and drop it on the ground."

"Slowly and carefully." The directive from Harry's cold voice was accompanied by a gentle prod to the back of Sirius neck. He lowered his left hand slowly.

The tense moment was totally undone by a large charging black and white dog that suddenly came running around the corner of the house and took Tonks out at the knees. The auror and Newfoundland went tumbling together for a number of rolls with the end result of Gracie landing solidly on Tonks back and holding her wand in her mouth.

Sirius couldn't help but look at the site of Gracie totally covering his young cousin and wagging her tail. He began to laugh. He couldn't stop; every time he glanced over Gracie was swishing Tonk's wand around in her mouth and Tonks was trying to unsuccessfully get up. Sirius Black bent over in laughter and eventually collapsed to the ground in a fit of giggles and howling hysterics.

When Sirius finally laughed himself out enough to actually see again, Harry was standing over him with a smile. "I guess you can't be too far around the bend if you can react like that. We didn't know you had backup or we would have prepared a little better."

Harry reached down and offered his hand to his godfather. When Sirius stood up he saw that the two other young ladies were alternately petting Gracie and trying to get her to move from sitting on Tonks. Gracie didn't feel like moving for some reason.

Tonks was still struggling to remove the hundred-pound dog from her back and was threatening both Harry's wives and Sirius. "Get me up! I didn't sign up to come here to be shown up by a four footed heap of fur. Sirius, tell your dog to move."

Sirius looked over at Harry. "Think we we ought to rescue her?"

"I suppose" Harry replied with a grin.

Sirius whistled and Gracie walked over to Sirius very calmly and dropped Tonks wand at his feet. Sirius bent over to pick it up but saw Harry's wand start to rise. "You better take that up then Harry. Just in case."

Harry bent down to take the wand and Gracie stepped forward a few steps to look at him a little curiously. Harry stepped back; he didn't want to find out if the big dog was going to get angry at him.

Ginny however, ruffled Gracie's solid head and picked up the wand that was lying on the ground. She used a corner of her shirt to wipe the drool off the wand and handed it to an indignant Tonks as she came up beside her. "Well, I never."

"Obviously" replied Sirius a little dryly. The five humans stared at each other a little cautiously and then Sirius turned suddenly and surprised Harry with a hug. Then Ginny, Tonks and Hermione joined in and everyone started talking and greeting each other. Harry yelled and jumped suddenly and looked around. Gracie had come up next to the group and was happy to join in the celebration. Her solid tail was wagging fiercely and had come into contact with Harry's bottom a few times.

Sirius stepped back from everyone and started the introductions. "Everyone, this is Gracie. She saved me from drowning the night I escaped and has been by my side from then on. Gracie this is my godson Harry, his brides Ginny and Hermione, and my dear cousin Dora that you were using as a seat cushion."

Tonks took a swipe at her cousin with a fist. Gracie moved and bumped the back of her knee with one shoulder. Tonks looked down in surprise and then knelt and gave the dog a hug. She whispered "Thanks" in the dog's ear and then stood again.

Reaching into his pocket, Sirius pulled out a wand and handed it to Tonks. "I guess I don't really need it to defend myself from you lot." He pulled Harry into another hug after he did that. Looking over Harry's shoulder Sirius pointed out the house elf that had started the whole encounter. Harry smiled and responded. "Sirius, Gracie – this is Dobby. He's a good friend of mine."

"I never understood a single word he said but I helped him drink his wine" Sirius responded half under his breath and Harry's eyebrow rose in surprise. Gracie wandered over and approached the little house elf. Harry wondered what was going to happen as Gracie's head and Dobby's were about the same height. Everyone watched as Gracie stopped and sniffed at the house elf and then went forward once to lick his face. Dobby wiped his face off quickly but smiled at the Newfoundland. Gracie's tail wagged and she turned around and came back to Sirius.

"I guess I'm being a bad host" Sirius said. "Everybody come in please."

Gracie walked through the open door first, followed by the rest of the group. Everyone took seats although Harry and Sirius were a little too nervous around each other to relax totally yet. Dobby solved the problem by asking if Lord Harry or the others wanted to have anything to drink. Sirius said no but the others nodded and Dobby soon had a tray of cold Butterbeers sitting on the table in the living room. Harry passed out three to the ladies and then took one himself and sat on the edge of the big couch.

Sirius sat down in the easy chair across from the couch and rubbed Gracie's neck when she settled down in front of him. Much to Harry's surprise, Sirius reached into his boot and pulled out another wand. Instead of pointing at everyone, he threw it to Harry who barely reacted in time to catch it.

"Two wands?" Harry asked.

"A bloody good idea that was given me by two people I met along the way" Sirius said. Harry nodded and replied that he, Ginny and Hermione had two wands.

"I know you're probably curious about how I got out and what I did along the way but can you answer something for me first?"

Harry nodded and Sirius waved his hand around indicating the cottage. "Where the blazes are we? I thought James and I went to all his family's holdings at one time or another. I've never seen this place before."

Harry's face flushed a little bit. "This is Kirkcaldy Lodgling. It's about twelve miles due north of Edinburgh on the east coast of Scotland in Fife County. That's the Firth of Forth out there if you can say it five times fast"

"Never heard of it before."

Ginny spoke up. "This was a new place Harry got with one of his titles."

Sirius cocked his head and looked at his godson. "Titles? Other than Lords Potter and Gryffindor?"

Harry waved his hand. "Some other time; I don't like thinking about it. We came to see if you were in your right mind and talk to you about staying away from Hogwarts. We'd prefer it if you hid out here till we find and deal with Pettigrew."

Sirius erupted in rage. "You have no idea how much I want revenge for your mother and father Harry. I want to kill that rat and string his entrails all around Hogwarts."

Hermione spoke out. "But you can't Lord Black. There's Dementors and Aurors all over the place and if they catch you… you are to be kissed or killed on site. Harry doesn't want to lose you now."

Sirius sighed and sat back down. "Hermione… it is Hermione right? If I've gotten nothing else from twelve years in that hellhole of Azkaban, it's patience. I don't want to throw away my chance to get to know Harry and his family. I'd prefer to help you hunt Wormtail down Harry but I hope Dumbledore and Moony can protect you at Hogwarts. Chuffs me badly that I can't be there but I have some common sense. You have to catch Wormtail and at least turn his body over to the Ministry to clear my name. I hate it; I really hate it sitting here and waiting. That being said, I will stay here or anywhere else safe you want me to be. As long as I can get to know you all and maybe you can allow me to be a little part of your family."

Ginny smiled and stood up to cross over to Sirius to give him a hug. "That's all Harry's wanted; you becoming part of our family. He's been really worried about you ever since he heard you escaped."

Leaving the arm of Sirius's chair, Ginny went and sat down in between Harry's legs. "So tell us, Lord Black, how did you accomplish the impossible feat? It sounds like you're just as bad as Harry in doing unheard of things."

"For one thing, I'm not saying anything to anybody until you get my name right. I'm Sirius or Padfoot when we're alone. If nobody agrees to that, I'm going to use Dora's full first name until she hexes you address me properly."

Everyone, including Tonks, did laugh at that and they got down to their proper first names. It took about an hour for Sirius to explain his escape, how Gracie had pulled him from the North Sea and the travels they had made together for a week.

It took the rest of the afternoon for everyone to talk about all the other things that they wanted to know about Harry or Sirius. Sirius saw how much Ginny and Hermione cared about his godson and Gracie eventually came around to letting everyone, including Tonks and Dobby pet and play with her. Dobby cooked supper for the five and somehow found a big bone for the Newfoundland to chew on. Before everyone returned to Hogwarts, Dobby volunteered and said that he would shuttle messages back and forth and check on Lord 'Paddie' at least once a day.

There was another round of hugs shared all around before Dobby snapped his fingers and took everyone back to Hogwarts. It left a contemplative Sirius and Gracie sitting in front of a small fire at Kirkcaldy Lodgling.

Less than two minutes later, Dobby popped back in and held out the two wands that Sirius had surrendered. "Lord Harry said you might need these; at least to practice with." Dobby bowed once and then disappeared.

Xxxx xxxx

There wasn't much of a discussion between Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Tonks once they returned to Hogwarts. Despite her orders, Tonks would not divulge her knowledge of Sirius' location to anyone else. Harry decided that the only two people who should know were Dumbledore and Remus.

Harry told Dumbledore during breakfast first thing Monday morning that his godfather had been found and taken to an Unplottable location for his safety. Dumbledore somehow knew Harry wouldn't willingly divulge the location but just asked him to be careful about how he contacted his godfather. Harry nodded and then went off to classes. He talked to Professor Lupin before their DADA class that afternoon and Remus almost jumped for joy when he found out that Sirius was not out wandering around the countryside evading Dementors. Harry told Remus that he could borrow the portkey any time he wanted or just have Dobby take him to the Lodgling and back. Harry didn't think much time would be wasted before the two Marauders would meet up again.

The three Potters went about their classes with only minor breaks for sending letters to Sirius or finding an odd hour or two to go searching for Wormtail. It was quite a site to see twosomes or more checking into dark corners of the castle to catch mice and rats for the Great Hunt. Occasional cheers or groans of disappointment echoed through the Halls before breakfast or just before curfew as the students tried to claim money and House honors for their searches. Quite a number of broom closets were opened without warning and it did not help any of the burgeoning romances that had formed among the more romantic of the students. Harry checked the Marauder's Map frequently but Pettigrew's name never showed up.

The middle of September arrived and things seemed to be going smoothly for the most part. But one day during lunch, Harry noticed Malfoy looking back and forth from him to the entrance to the Great Hall. He turned and looked and found that Marta had her head down as she walked toward her brothers who were standing by the entrance. Having a bad feeling about it, Harry slipped from his seat and told Hermione and Ginny that he was off to check on somebody.

Waiting until he had an unwatched moment, Harry slipped his invisibility cloak on and followed the Ferrafortes up the main staircase. They walked into an empty classroom on the third floor and Harry had to hurry to get inside before Cosmo closed the door.

Once inside Harry watched as Cosmo locked the door and cast a silencing charm on it. He then turned and knocked Marta's bookbag out of her hands and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. Harry almost hexed him then but waited to see what would happen to Marta first. Cosmo stared at Marta very intensely and then yelled "Segnala"(Report)! She spoke quickly and quietly and told her older brother everything that she had done from the moment she had left the Great Hall after supper to the time she had come back in for lunch. She seemed to do it very mechanically as if she had been accustomed to this invasion of her privacy.

The twin released her when she seemed not to tell him anything new about her own life. Lutharius then stepped over and took his brother's place. "Quali dei terzi annos (What of the third years)?"

Marta shook her head but then Lutharius took her wrist and bent it so that tears appeared in Marta's eyes. Harry had had enough. Without taking off his cloak Harry sent stunners to the Ferraforte brothers. They fell to the floor and Marta whirled around to see where the spells had come from. Harry ripped off his father's cloak and Marta didn't seem to know if she should flee or thank Harry for saving her.

Harry walked slowly over to the trembling girl but sat at a desk instead of coming closer and scaring her more.

"How long has this been going on?" Harry asked.

"What?" said a very uncertain Marta.

"How long have they been threatening you to make you spy for them?"

"Since the beginning. But they call it getting to know your enemy. They want to know about everyone in their classes, not just Gryffindors but all the houses. I'm in Gryffindor so I'm supposed to ask questions about you, Ginny, and Hermione. And all your friends."

"You don't have to do this for them Marta."

"But they've threatened to write Papa and he would come and take me away from here. This is the first place I've been away from them a little and can make friends." Marta looked at her sleeping brothers and shuddered.

"How bad has it been?" Harry asked gently.

"I get walked to and from classes everyday by Cosmo or Lutharius. They talk to me and tell me I'm only a little girl and that they know what is best for me. I shouldn't make friends because the rest of the students at Hogwarts are unrespectable commoners we shouldn't have to put up with. Sometimes they push and pull me a little if I don't tell them enough."

Harry frowned. "You don't believe in that do you?"

Marta shook her head very fast. "I like it here. And I don't think anybody is common; especially you Harry. You and almost everybody else has been friendly and treated me right."

"Do you have a class next?"

"No, I was going to the library to do some research and homework. But now I'm sure my brothers will be taking me someplace else to "talk" to me once they wake up."

"I don't want that to happen. How about you come back to our place and we'll help you with your homework? Your brothers can't barge in and take you out of there."

"Okay, but aren't you going to get in trouble for this? I don't want my brothers mad at you."

"I'd rather they be mad at me than hurting you. I think I can take care of myself."

Marta stopped and thought for a bit and then went over and picked up her bookbag. "Let's go, quickly then. I don't want to be here when they wake up."

Harry smiled and escorted her out of the classroom. He paused and double locked the room behind him. It would take the Ferrafortes a while to get out from the room and then they wouldn't know where their sister was.

Marta seemed dazzled when she walked through the portal and saw the Hearth for the first time. Ginny and Hermione had been told mentally what happened to her but they welcomed her as if nothing had happened. Marta had a great time spending the afternoon talking and working on her homework. Harry even had Dobby bring the four of them supper and they ate together and forgot about the time for a while.

It was getting close to seven when Myrtle appeared at the top of the stairway and announced that Professors Snape and McGonagall were waiting outside the portal. Harry sighed but just nodded his head at told Myrtle to admit them. He settled back on the couch but had Marta come sit next to him.

Snape was the first to come through and stood at the top of the stairway and looked down at the students below. "I hope one of you has some explanation for this. Miss Ferraforte, your brothers have been tearing the school apart searching for you. They are quite upset."

Marta looked at Harry's grinning face and then looked up at the scowling face at the top of the stairs. "They are always upset Professor Snape. And I did tell them where I was going to be. It is not my fault they can't remember."

"Harry?" asked Professor McGonagall. "Is there a reason that the two brothers can't remember where their sister was going to be?"

The teachers came down to stand at the bottom of the stairs. Harry stood up and invited the two to find chairs. "Actually, they shouldn't be blamed for not remembering. They were sleeping when Marta told them where we were going."

McGonagall was silent but Snape had to ask the question. "And why were they sleeping Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at Marta when he replied. "It was the most curious thing. They dove in front of a couple of stunning spells I was demonstrating for Miss Ferraforte."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for hexing fellow classmates" Snape automatically said. "Now explain why?"

Harry squeezed Marta's hand and then prompted her to stand. Marta went over to stand before Snape and McGonagall. Ginny and Hermione went to stand behind her and give her some moral support. Marta pushed aside the collar of her robe and top to one side to let the teachers see a mass of bruises that that were present along her neck and collarbone. McGonagall lurched to her feet and Snape just shook his head. Marta turned and Ginny and Hermione just enveloped her in a hug until she could walk back over to sit by Harry again.

"I will go talk to Lutharius and Cosmo about this and will make sure they don't hurt you again Miss Ferraforte. You will please go see Madame Pomfrey in the morning." Harry nodded at Snape's statements but then spoke up. "I've talked to Peeves and a few others of my friends about the attention Marta's been getting. Her brothers may become too busy to worry about making her spy anymore."

"I'll talk to Percy and the Gryffindor prefects about keeping a closer eye on you Miss Ferraforte."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall. I don't want all the special attention but Harry says I shouldn't let my brothers bully me. They've threatened to have Papa remove me from school. I don't want to leave here."

"We'll deal with that bridge if it gets here. How about I walk you back to the common room? I'll make sure you don't have to talk to your brothers if they are waiting for you outside the Gryffindor entrance."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall." Marta went and collected her book bag and gave Harry a shy hug before she walked out of the Hearth.

Snape stood and watched the two leave and turned back to look at Harry. "This probably won't be the end of this. They did notice you three were absent during the evening meal as well as their sister."

"Let them complain to me then."

"Just remember Potter that Poppy doesn't want to see you for a while. It would upset me also it you missed some more of my lectures. You need all the help you can get with Potions."

"I will try to remember all that and good evening Professor Snape."

Snape paused at the top of the stairs and whispered something just loud enough for Harry and his wives to hear. "Fifteen points to Gryffindor for rescuing a fellow student."

Harry turned a surprised face to Hermione and Ginny. "Go check the walls, quickly. Snape just gave me points. Hogwarts may not be standing much longer."

Ginny and Hermione laughed and came over to give Harry a hug.

Xxxx xxxx

_The Great Rat Fink Hunt – __3__rd__ Week Results__ – September 17, 1993_

Houses

_Slytherin - 31 _

_Hufflepuff – 20 _

_Gryffindor – 16 _

_Ravenclaw – 14_

Individual Teams 

_Vermin Haters – 14 _

_Rat-a-touille - 9 _

_Rat Busters - 8 _

_Sneaky Mean and Slytherous – 7 _

_Hogsmeade Bound – 5 _

Xxxx xxxx

Hermione woke up alone Sunday morning and wondered where her spouses were. Harry usually woke up early and went walking or running around the corridors since he couldn't go outside with the Dementors present. Ginny liked to lie in and sleep during the weekends and Tuesday mornings after Astronomy class Monday night but she wasn't around either. She called out mentally for them but didn't receive a response. Shrugging her shoulders, Hermione got up and did her morning business and then took a nice long hot shower.

She was still working on drying her hair with a towel when she walked into their living room. The yells of "Surprise" that greeted her shocked her back into the bedroom. She peered out around the door edge and then announced that she was going to get somebody. Everyone in their living room laughed and Hermione shook her fist around the door and then opened it for a couple of seconds.

Beside Harry and Ginny, it seemed that all of her friends had been invited to a special breakfast. Ron, Luna, the twins, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Neville and Susan were all standing and applauding under a banner that said "Happy Birthday Hermione". Hermione tried keeping the bedroom door closed but Ginny pushed through and tried to drag her out to the living room. Hermione refused.

Harry amplified the voice he heard through the door so that everyone could hear his wife. "I've just barely got my bathrobe on. You idiots! What if I had wandered out there starkers for Merlin's sake? I'm going to get dressed now and you can just…. Harry Potter, you so stop that voice thing right now or I'll tell everyone where you've got a…" The voice suddenly cut out.

Harry turned and looked at the quizzical faces of his friends and relatives. "Hermione's going to take a few minutes and get dressed. She'll be right out and I might just disappear until after the meal." Everyone laughed but Luna asked Harry what Hermione was talking about. He muttered something to her and wandered away quickly.

Hermione was only a few minutes and the twins had transformed the long couch into a proper table and chairs while they were waiting for her. She came out and greeted everyone with a wave and a smile. She ran over to hug Harry and Ginny. "So how long have you been planning this little get together?"

Harry was the one to answer. "We didn't plan a thing. I ran into this bunch just outside the portal. They were trying to talk Myrtle and Josh into letting them in but I told them waking you up in bed wasn't the best of ideas. I snuck back in and cast some silencing charms to get Ginny out of bed. We've been out here just talking and waiting for you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Any more surprises I should know about?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances and then hugged Hermione again. 'We've asked Dumbledore and gotten permission to go to Potter Manor for supper and the presents we've gotten you.'

Hermione face practically split wide open with her grin and she hugged the two of them again. Just them Dobby and a few other elves popped into the Hearth with a number of breakfast platters. Harry escorted Hermione to the table and practically forced her to sit at the head of it. He and Ginny sat flanking her and both helped fill up the plate she had sitting in front of her. She finally had to stop laughing and beg them to stop as it got almost as full as Ron's.

Everybody had started eating when there came a huge bong throughout the Hearth. Ginny stood with her pumpkin juice filled glass raised and cleared her throat. "I flipped Harry for this privilege. Or was it I threatened to flip Harry for this privilege? I forget. I would just like to toast my best friend and fellow wife; the brightest, most special witch in this or any other magical school. To Hermione!"

The raised glasses and shouts brought a tear to Hermione's eyes and she struggled to get the lump out of her throat to thank everybody properly. Even the house elves received some thanks for bringing the food around and helping her, Harry and Ginny through the years.

Breakfast lasted a long time, mostly due to a certain Weasley helping himself to third and fourths. But eventually Luna took Ron's plate away and handed it to Patchum saying that the house elves really needed to take a break before starting on lunch. Ron blushed but sat on his hands. He was soon sitting on the floor as the twins reversed the spell on the table and chairs.

Ron shouted out his surprise but he was quickly drowned as the rest clamored for Hermione to open her presents. Luna waved her wand and a small mountain of presents floated over from a table to land at Hermione's feet. She began carefully opening the presents to the mournful complaints of all the Weasley's present but her speed improved as she got busy discovering her gifts.

Luna and Ron got Hermione a set of hair combs in different colors to help her sometimes bushy hairdo. Ron added a comment that the combs might just help her husband's wild head of hair but he was quickly shouted down. There was also a gift certificate for some sugar-free candy from Honeydukes Sweetshop in Hogsmeade.

Susan, Lavender and Parvati had all chipped in together for a really good makeup case filled with all sorts of lipsticks, blushes, eyeliner and other items that Ginny and Harry weren't too sure about.

Seamus and Neville had wrapped up two books for Hermione. The first was _Quidditch Terms for the Young and Uninterested_. "Now you can at least pretend you know what Ron, Ginny and Harry talk about some days" Seamus said jokingly. When Hermione held up an _Ancient Charms for Helping to Grow Things_, Neville swore that it was just about Herbology but would probably hold Hermione's interest anyway. Hermione laughed with everyone else, but Harry did see her rifle through the book quickly before she got to what Fred and George had bought her.

The twins had given their usual array of tasty and trick candy (with warning labels of course) but gave Hermione a trick door to put at the top of the landing that would let the unwary have access to the fresh air of a six story drop from the Hearth. Hermione wagged her finger at then but admitted it was a real practical idea. She said she would attempt to confund Professor Snape the next time he visited and let him try it out.

George and Fred also presented two pieces of paper to Hermione. One was a Certificate of Bravery (or Foolishness…) for "being around Harry and Ginny so much". The next was a coupon for – "Removal and Containment of One or More Spouses so you aren't Driven Mad". Gred said it was basically a coupon so they would kidnap one or both of Hermione's housemates. Hermione immediately asked if she could duplicate the coupon for multiple occasions. Both Harry and Ginny picked her up and tickled her at that point until she begged for mercy.

The twins were the first to excuse themselves from the party as they said they needed to get to the library and work on their Charms homework. There was a moment of stunned silence and then everybody laughed at the joke they made. Everybody else took the hint and started preparing to leave. Hermione got up again and thanked everyone for breakfast and her presents and the Hearth was soon cleared out of visitors.

Ginny and Harry started doing what little cleanup was left after the house elves removed the food and birthday banner. Hermione was going to help but they threatened her with withholding her birthday presents. "You shouldn't try to blackmail people, especially on their birthday."

"We know…" Harry started.

"… but we don't care much anyway. It's your birthday after all." Ginny gave Hermione a kiss on her way by the couch and then started making a pile of the presents to carry into the bedroom.

"All done over there Mr. Potter?" asked Ginny.

"As done as I'm going to be" Harry replied.

Ginny dug into a pocket of her jeans and brought out a Knut and started tossing it up in midair and catching it. Her tosses got higher and higher and Hermione eventually asked what Ginny was doing.

"Harry is going to call it in midair to see who gets to take you to bed first. If Mrs. Potter so desires? So Harry- heads or tails?"

"Tails" Harry called out.

Ginny tossed the coin up and both she and Harry watched it tumble over and over. The coin stopped suddenly and vanished. Harry and Ginny looked around and then Hermione started giggling.

Hermione held up the coin in one hand and then turned to her husband. "So Harry- heads or tails?"

"Hmm?" Harry took his time thinking. "What was the question again?"

"Heads or tails? Do you want to start at my head or my tail? Because Ginny gets to play with the end you don't take."

Harry smile exploded across the room and Ginny practically lept into Hermione's arms.

"Let's go ladies. I'm sure we'll figure it out in the next room." Harry went over to Hermione and let her climb up for a piggyback ride to the bedroom. Ginny followed them and closed the door before hopping into bed with her spouses. She was pretty sure that Hermione's giggles and gasps meant she was having the best birthday ever.

Xxxx xxxx

Harry told Ginny and Hermione to get dressed up a little bit for their trip back to Potter Manor. When Hermione asked Ginny why, Ginny shrugged her shoulders and only said that Harry had a few surprises for them. "He wouldn't dare prank you or us on your birthday Nonnie."

Harry asked Dobby to transport them to Potter Manor because it still wasn't safe to leave the grounds to transport themselves. It seemed to only take a half second to reappear in the Main entranceway of Potter Mansion. Hermione looked at the main stairway and a few of the house elves that were present and sighed. "I know we've only been gone a few weeks but it sure is nice to see this place again."

"They are pretty nice digs" came from behind the trio.

Hermione's mouth dropped and she spun and ran right into the open arms of her parent's. "I can't believe you're here."

"Harry invited us for your birthday over a month ago" Tony Granger said as he hugged his daughter again. Dee was busy giving hugs to Ginny and a kiss to Harry but she waited and hugged her daughter all over again.

"You didn't think we would forget your birthday did you dear?"

Hermione shook her head and hugged her mother all over again. "I just expected an owl later or something." She wiped a tear away and then turned to her husband. "You can't believe how happy I am Harry that you arranged for my parents to be here."

"Ginny and I can see for ourselves."

A few elves had appeared while the Grangers and Potters were exchanging greetings. Harry waved to Llasol and Rettus but addressed his major domo first. "Good evening Knop, is everything ready for supper?"

"Everything you asked for had been accomplished. Are you and the ladies staying overnight?"

Harry shook his head. "Not tonight, but perhaps some other weekend. I'll send Dobby to warn you to prepare things when we decide."

"Whatever you want Lord Harry." Knop bowed and then vanished. Harry was about to go talk to the other two elves when he noticed somebody else that was very important to him.

Harry rushed across the hall and knelt down before one particular elf that was very surprised. That his Lord, master and friend actually hugged him caused Tride a lot of embarrassment. Harry turned and looked up to his wives and then Tony and Dee and made the introductions. "Tony and Dee Granger, this is a very important person. He is the house elf that very recently saved my life. Tride was the one to volunteer to exchange blood with me when I was so sick in the Hogwarts infirmary. Tride this is Tony and Dee Granger, Lady Hermione's parents."

Tride bowed but Dee bent over to give the house elf a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for saving Harry's life. I'm not sure what would have happened to her and Ginny if Harry would have died."

"They would have the Manor and all the house elves here to serve them for the rest of their lives" Tride responded.

'_**Harry take a good look at Tride'**_ came from Ginny.

Harry stood and took a good look at the first house elf he had bonded. Tride seemed to have grown both in height and width since the last time he had seen him. Tride's ears weren't quite as pronounced as the other elves in the hall and his color seemed a little different. Asking Tride to accompany him for a minute, Harry walked part way up the staircase and sat down so he could face the house elf directly. "How can I repay you for my life Tride?"

"There is no repayment necessary, Lord Harry. It was a privilege and an honor to help both you and the house. I have already been repaid by the knowledge that you are alive and well."

"I changed some because of the transmixture ritual Tride. Did you have any aftereffects also?"

Tride looked a little embarrassed. "There have been a number of changes Lord Harry. I am now about 4 inches taller and 8 pounds heavier and I can't seem to flap my ears like I used to. I also seem to have a lot more magical power to call my own for performing tasks."

Harry smiled. "Then you have been strengthened for your deed of honor and compassion. That is excellent."

A mental message caused Harry to look around the hall and smile. "Would I be mistaken Tride if I thought you seemed a little more attractive to the female elves around here?"

Tribe stammered out his replay. "I…I cannot… speak.. for other elves, especially the female ones. I do seem to have more company that before."

Harry noticed that there were three or four female house elves that were watching the conversation he was having with Tride with some interest. He smiled and hoped Tride would figure it out soon. "If you need any guidance, talk to Knop or Rettus. You are also welcome to come visit me and the Ladies in our quarters at Hogwarts any time you would like."

"Thank you Lord Harry."

"Thank you again Tride" Harry responded. Tride bowed again and made to walk out of the room. He stopped a few steps away and spun back. "Dulari and Shadhan send their regards and thanks. They are fattening up for their return flight to the South and will be leaving the Lair in a few days. They hope to return late next spring."

Harry nodded. "Thank you Tride. If you return to Griffin's Lair before they leave, grant them our permission to visit or stay as long as they like. Whenever they want."

Tride nodded and left the room. Harry smiled as two female elves casually followed him out.

Ginny spoke up from where she was standing with Hermione and her parents. "Hadn't we better get to our meal before it gets cold Lord Potter?"

"Of course Lady Ginny." Harry turned and started walking up the stairway.

"The dining room is over here Harry."

"I know Hermione; we're not eating there tonight." The two girls with Dee and Tony in tow hurried to catch up to Harry. Harry heard Hermione explain to Tony and Dee that they must going to the balcony adjacent to their bedroom for an outside supper.

Harry opened the door to the bedroom and let everyone go through before him. Ginny went and opened up the balcony doors but she stopped in surprise. "There's no table or food out here Harry. What's going on?"

Harry smiled and took both Ginny and Hermione by the hand. "We haven't made it all the way there yet Ladies." He turned to the corner of the balcony where a steel framework box stood with enough room to hold ten or twelve people. He opened a small gate about knee level to get in and led Hermione and Ginny in. A smiling Tony and Dee followed them in and leaned against some of the metal framework.

"What is this Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Just little bit of birthday magic. However it requires that all the females keep their eyes closed for the magic to work."

"Harry James Potter! Tell us now or…"

"Closed eyes Ladies. Or we'll stay right here." Grumbling Ginny and Hermione closed their eyes but Dee just nodded and turned to face her husband.

Harry looked and when he was sure that everyone had their eyes closed he tugged on an invisible sash. His wives gasped when the whole box rose from the balcony but Harry reminded them to keep their eyes closed.

The trip lasted just a few seconds and then Hermione felt the box stop. "Why did you have an elevator built Harry?"

Harry grasped both Ginny and Hermione by the elbow and turned them gently to one side. "You can open your eyes now."

When Hermione and Ginny opened their eyes they smiled and hugged their husband. On the roof was a huge round gazebo built of bronze and glass and wood. It was about twenty feet wide and had a number of chairs and couches in it. Right in the middle of the gazebo tonight was a round table that was set for five people. Harry held out his arms for his ladies but they insisted on kissing him first before moving out of the elevator.

Harry explained as he walked to the gazebo. "We all had such a good time on the roof of the Pottery in Cairo that I thought I should do something like that for us here. I asked Knop and Rettus to have this buildt this when we returned from summer vacation. The interior is charmed to stay at a constant temperature year round and there a series of blinds that can be lowered to keep the sun out."

"Or for privacy" Dee snickered.

"Mother!"

Harry laughed and held out the seats for his wives. Llasol and Rettus appeared with plates or food and the Potters and the Grangers had a wonderful meal in the twilight of the evening. After Knop took Tony and Dee home, Harry conjured up some music and the three Potters danced until the stars were the only light in the sky.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Ambassador Ferraforte

Almost everyone had forgotten the difficulties of Hagrid's first official class as instructor of Care of Magical Creatures. Harry and Ginny were very surprised however when they received a note during lunch that they were required to report to Hagrid's hut at one o'clock. There was to be on official hearing on the injury to one Ronald Weasley by an investigator from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Looking down the table Harry saw that Ron was holding up a similar envelope with a confused look on his face. Harry nodded and hoped Ron didn't think he was in any sort of trouble for rescuing Lutharius.

Not everyone from the class was called and Hermione seemed a little disappointed that she wasn't included in the summons. Ginny said that she could 'eavesdrop' with her and could make any suggestions or answers that they might need. Hermione gave each of them a quick hug before she took off for the library. Ron pushed away the rest of his lunch and joined Ginny and Harry in walking down the path to Hagrid's hut. They heard some laughing from behind them on the way down and saw that Cosmo and Lutharius were also heading in the same direction. When they got closer to the bottom of the hill, the students saw that there was already three other people waiting beside Hagrid's home. One was Dumbledore, one was a wizard in some official looking robes and the third, to Harry's consternation, was the Ferrafortes father. Harry whispered the information to Ron and watched as he got more nervous.

"Just tell the truth if they ask you something Ron." Ron nodded at his sister but then looked back at Cosmo and Lutharius who were laughing and pointing at them.

Hagrid wasn't at his hut and it was Dumbledore who introduced everyone to the strangers to the grounds. "This is Amos Diggory; he is here from the ministry investigating the accident that resulted in an injury a few weeks ago. Because his son was involved, Ambassador Dario Ferraforte wanted to observe the investigation and see Hogwarts for himself. Gentlemen, this is Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter and his wife Ginevra, Cosmo Ferraforte and his brother Lutharius. Gentlemen, Hagrid waits for us at the northern pen."

Dumbledore pointed out the direction to the path and led the way off. Ambassador Ferraforte had stared at the five students for a bit before following the headmaster and Mr. Diggory. Cosmo and Lutharius seemed a little disappointed that their father didn't talk to them but fell in at the rear of the group of people. A couple of minutes later, the investigation party arrived at the corral. A nervous looking Hagrid stood holding the lead to the bridle of Buckbeak. The hippogriff pawed the ground and flared his wings once the party got closer to the fence but Hagrid patted Buckbeak once and he settled down. Dumbledore introduced Professor Hagrid to the officials.

Mr. Diggory pulled a document from his robes and read it aloud to the group. "I am authorized by the Ministry of Magic to investigate the incident which resulted in an injury to a student in Professor Hagrid's class. I am here to evaluate Professor Hagrid and to make a determination of whether the hippogriff in question is to be classified as hazardous and terminated."

Both Hagrid and three of the students gasped at the last bit of the announcement but the Ferraforte brothers just nodded their head in agreement. Mr. Diggory rolled up the document back up and then started asking Hagrid questions about the class, his knowledge of the subject matter and his experience as a teacher. Hagrid had to explain his reasoning for starting with such a massive and possibly dangerous creature for a class of third year students. Hagrid stumbled a bit as he answered the question but since he explained about the safety precautions he told the students Mr. Diggory seemed satisfied by his answer.

Ambassador Ferraforte spoke up at that point and asked Hagrid why he picked the specific hippogriff, Buckbeak, to start with. Hagrid replied that Buckbeak was about average in size to the rest of the hippogriff herd and that he was the one most used to being around humans. "Buckbeak even let the first student ride him after they did their proper introductions."

Mr. Diggory and the Ambassador both expressed disbelief that a third year could ride such a fearsome looking beast. Harry got extremely nervous when a smiling Dumbledore turned in his direction. "Perhaps Mr. Potter wouldn't mind reenacting his experience for you Mr. Diggory."

When the other adults turned his way, Harry nodded slowly and ducked through the fence. He started talking to Buckbeak as he stood up and the hippogriff snorted and tossed his head as Harry got closer. Just as Harry started his bow, Buckbeak bowed to him instead. Harry straightened up and walked closer. Buckbeak lowered his head and Harry stepped forward to rub his beak and pat his neck.

Hagrid dropped the lead he was holding and Buckbeak performed the little stand in place pirouette he had done a few weeks earlier. Harry looked around at the smiling faces of Ron and Ginny, grabbed up the lead and vaulted to the hippogriff's back. Fifteen seconds later the two were airborne and circling back over the group clustered around the corral. Hagrid, Ginny and Ron were cheering Harry and he waved back at them as the hippogriff did a low pass over Black Lake and circled the giant squid.

Harry quickly brought the hippogriff back around to his starting point and they landed gracefully in the fenced pasture. Even Mr. Diggory was smiling and applauding as Harry hopped off Buckbeak. "Most impressive Mr. Potter. Could we talk to you over here?"

Harry handed the lead back to Hagrid and went to where the Ambassador, Dumbledore and Mr. Diggory stood. Harry told them his version of what happened that day in class. When he finished the officials turned to find that Ginny and Ron had both approached Buckbeak and were petting him. The Ambassador turned to look at his scowling sons but called out for Ginny to replace Harry in testifying. She told them her account of the incident and what she had done to heal her brother.

A few minutes later Ron was called over and he told Mr. Diggory and Ambassador Ferraforte what had happened that day and why he had tackled Lutharius. The Ambassador seemed to pay particular attention to the way Ron spoke and nodded once or twice. When Ron finished, the Ambassador beckoned both of his sons over and they started explaining what had happened from their viewpoint. Harry was tempted to listen to the conversation going on but he knew somehow that Dumbledore would know that he had eavesdropped.

When Cosmo and Lutharius were dismissed, Mr. Diggory, Dumbledore and the Ambassador spoke quietly for a number of minutes. They broke out of their little circle and came back to the side of the fence.

"Professor Hagrid, it is my and therefore the Ministry's opinion and judgment that neither you nor Buckbeak did anything wrong during the class you conducted on September 3rd of this year. Mr. Weasley should be commended for his actions. That is what my official report shall say."

Harry, Ron and Ginny cheered both Hagrid and Buckbeak and the hippogriff flapped its huge wings and seemed to leave the ground momentarily. Mr. Diggory turned and started walking away back toward the school with Dumbledore but the Ambassador called out for his son.

"Lutharius, I would see you go and approach this hippogriff."

Dumbledore stopped and Mr. Diggory also turned around to watch what was going on. Lutharius nodded that he heard his father's order and walked to the fence. He ducked through and started bowing as he approached Buckbeak. Buckbeak lowered his head and bared his teeth as Lutharius got closer. Harry saw Hagrid take up the slack on the lead to the hippogriff. Buckbeak backed up a few steps and Lutharius stopped moving. Lutharius raised his head and grinned as if he had intimidated the creature. He took one more step forward and Buckbeak reared on his back legs and screamed.

Lutharius turned tail and ran, yelling for help. He rolled under the fence and found that he had arrived at his father's feet. Ambassador Dario Ferraforte shook his head and stepped over his son. He came over to talk to the three Gryffindors. "I apologize that my son's actions made this investigation necessary. That hippogriff is not dangerous if he is approached with respect. Mr. Potter, your name and reputation precedes you and it is a pleasure to meet you." The ambassador smiled at Harry's bow and held out his hand for Harry to shake.

His son's protested behind him but the ambassador didn't seem to pay any attention to them. "And Mr. Weasley."

"Yes sir?"

"You seem an honest and straight forward young man. I and my family thank you for saving my son from injury and possible death." The ambassador reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a pouch that clinked as he moved it. He held it out to Ron. "I hope you will take this as a measure of my thanks and a suitable bribe to dismiss the possible life-debt my son owes you. I would like to have this business totally settled."

Harry had to nudge the startled Ron and he took the pouch and bowed to the ambassador. Dario Ferraforte bowed back to the three and then turned to go back to his sons. Harry and Ginny started leading a still numb Ron down the path back toward Hagrid's hut.

Ginny stopped at one point in thought and then called back to the group still by the corral. "Ambassador Ferraforte?"

"Yes Mrs. Potter?"

"Your daughter Marta would appreciate a word or two from the Honorable Sir before you leave the school."

"I will find time to talk to her. Thank you."

Ginny turned with a smile and patted her brother on the back. Ron returned the smile and asked the two of them what they thought Luna might like as a Christmas present. The three quickly made their way up the path with Ron occasionally checking the small pouch in his pocket.

Xxxx xxxx

Marta came into the DA meeting Friday evening a little nervously. She approached Professor Lupin and explained that Harry, Ginny and Hermione had invited her to attend the meetings if it was okay with him.

"Miss Ferraforte, I and Professor Flitwick may be the sponsors of this club but it is really Harry that runs it. If they invited you, then you are welcome to be here. Find a seat and don't be afraid to ask questions. We kind of enjoy making Harry work a little."

Marta smiled and turned around and saw that Luna was waving her to a seat next to her. Marta went over and said hi to the Ravenclaw. Ron had been talking to Seamus but saw that Luna was talking to Marta. He came back over to his original seat but fluffed up Marta's hair as he waked around behind her.

Marta was surprised but grinned when she saw the couple smiling at her. "Is this what you do to first year's Mr. Weasley? I'm sure my brother's would object to what you just did."

Ron stopped mid-way into sitting down and Marta just giggled at him. "Thanks for that. It's a much better type of attention than what I usually get. My father talked to me a couple of days ago and said that he had rewarded you for saving Lutharius."

Ron dug into his pocket and held out the pouch. "There's twenty galleons in here! I was too surprised to refuse it. I didn't do it for the reward. Here, take it back and send it back to your dad."

Marta shook her head very seriously. "No. You wouldn't want to insult the Italian ambassador to England do you?"

"No, even Ron's not that thick." Ginny had come up behind the three and leaned over Luna's shoulder.

Ron pushed Ginny's head away and leaned forward to talk to Marta again. "At least let me bring you back something from Honeydukes if we ever get a Hogsmeade weekend. What kind of candy do you like?"

Luna turned and pretended to look shocked. "You are going to buy another female candy? Ron, what have I done wrong?"

Ron stuttered and stammered and all three girls broke up laughing. Luna turned and hugged her boyfriend. "You are something special Ronald."

"What we'll never understand, but you are special Ron." Ginny patted Ron on the head and walked over to where Harry was talking with Professor Lupin. She picked up his hand and tapped her finger on Harry's watch. Harry made a face at her but moved up to the front of the room. He coughed once or twice and then sent a book flying around the room to get everyone's attention. Professor Lupin went and closed the classroom door and then found a seat near the back.

"Okay, okay everybody settle down. First, congratulations and good work to everyone who is participating in the Rat hunt. You're all doing a great job and Ron is really looking forward to getting his pet Scabbers back. He's adding another 4 galleons to the reward money for his particular capture."

"I am?"

"Yes, Ron you are. For those who haven't heard yet, Ron got a thanks of the monetary kind from Ambassador Ferraforte."

There was a small round of applause from the group but then George's voice spoke up. "Good, he still owes us money. We'll see you right after the meeting Ron."

Ron groaned and everybody laughed again. Harry smiled at his friend and then held up his hand. "We have a new visitor tonight and thankfully she's nothing like her brothers. For those who haven't met her yet, that is Marta Ferraforte."

There was a small hush and then a smattering of welcomes to the first year. Marta blushed and tried to sink down in her chair and hide. Harry faced the group again. "Nobody has volunteered to speak or present anything tonight so Professor Lupin and I are going to answer some of the questions people have dropped off in the box in the Defense against Dark Arts class."

Professor Lupin stepped forward and shook a box he had brought from the classroom. Harry reached in and pulled out a random folded piece of paper and opened it. He frowned reading it, crushed it into a ball and sent in flying to a particular Gryffindor.

"That is a personal question I am never going to answer Miss Lavender Brown. Ask again and I will release Ginny and Hermione on you."

"Sorry Harry. Very sorry the two Mrs. Potters."

Harry shook his head and Remus took a turn with a question. "Does speaking a spell in a foreign language change the way it works? Good question. Mister Finnegan?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Would you mind standing and giving us a demonstration?"

"No but what?"

"A simple light should suffice."

Seamus nodded and held up his wand "Lumos". Everyone saw his wand light up as usual. Seamus held it lit for a second and then extinguished it.

"Now in Gaelic if you please."

Seamus held his wand up again and then spoke something different. "Soillsich." The Irishman's wand lit up again.

When Seamus extinguished his light Remus looked around the room. "Okay, can anybody tell me if they saw any differences?"

A number of hands rose and Harry started pointing at them.

"Justin?"

"The light was a little brighter I think."

"Fred?"

"I thought it looked green but I'm not positive."

"Blaise?"

"It took him a little longer to caste it. It may have been stronger but if it had been a shield spell it might not have gone up in time during a fight. I didn't know if it was because he had to think and translate the spell or it took longer to think it up in Irish. It might get dicey if one didn't have a natural command of the language."

Harry thought about it for a second and agreed. "So we have some good points and a possible bad point or two. Any other thoughts about what Seamus did?"

Marta slowly raised her hand and spoke when Harry called on her. "What if there are different concepts or spells that aren't translatable to the English/Latin used here at Hogwarts? Something unique to the foreign language?"

Hermione spoke up excitedly. "Something along the Canadian Inuit's way to talk about snow. I think I remember that they have 27 different ways to describe it. I suppose it one were to cast a weather spell of some kind then knowing the differences could mean the differences between getting a light fluffy snowfall or a blizzard."

Professor Lupin held up his hand. "This sounds a little bit complicated. Why don't those that want to investigate it research it some more and we'll talk some more next week. Extra time for those that can find specific examples of foreign spells that don't have an English equivalent."

Marta leaned over and whispered to Ron. "What's extra time mean?"

Ron turned and looked at her. "Practice spell time with Harry or Lupin or extra studying help for any class from one of the upper classmen."

"That's a great idea."

"I'm pretty sure Hermione thought that up. She's got some idea of a changing demerit time to helping first and second years with studying. Not having Snape or Filch standing over you all the time works for me."

Seeing as the last subject had been finished, Harry reached into the question box for the next piece of paper. Before he could read it out loud there was a knock on the classroom door. Ron was the closest so he hopped up and threw the door open. And took a few careful steps backward. Cosmo and Lutharius stood in the doorway. "Sorry we're late. Nobody would tell us where this group was meeting. Can we come in?"

Everyone turned to look at Ron and Harry. Ron shrugged and went back to his seat. Harry caught Marta's eyes but she seemed doubtful about her brother's presence. "Come in and take a seat. You can stay as visitors this week and observe. If you behave yourselves, you can take part next week."

The twins nodded and moved to the nearest pair of empty seats. Harry frowned and closed the door wandlessly. If anybody noticed it, they didn't say anything. Harry went back to the next question.

"Can you use the vanishing spell to temporarily hide yourself? NO, definitely not because no one is actually sure where vanished items go. You might not be in a place you could come back from. George, would you tell these good witches and wizards what happened when you tried to a cleanup by vanishing and then summoning your family's dirty dishes?"

Harry smiled at the way his brother-in-law blushed but George calmly told everyone how many weeks of chores he had to do to pay for a set of shattered crockery.

The Ferraforte twins were not amused but did listen to the discussion of magical nothingness that happened afterwards. Harry paid them no mind for the rest of the meeting.

Xxxx xxxx

"Hermione, are you sure you don't want to go with me and Ginny today? A little change of scenery might be nice for you."

"No, Ginny said she would go to Flourish and Blotts and check the new books section for me. I've got to rework this Charms essay; I'm just not satisfied that it's quite right yet."

Harry knew better than to try to talk Hermione out of working on her homework when she thought it was not correct enough to turn in. He just gave her a kiss to the cheek closest to him and looked at his watch again. Ginny was still changing from their morning run and Harry wanted to treat her to breakfast in Diagon Alley before he reported into Demzelda's and Cafzod. He hoped the goblin jeweler wasn't too mad at him for his long absence from work.

Harry was still trying to decide if he should check in with Gringotts and get retested for possible House affiliations. It was more of a headache to assume more house head tittles and he really wasn't sure he wanted to find out if he had magically become an heir to the Lady Founders. Just as he was about to yell out for his wife to hurry up, Hermione and Harry heard a loud buzzing that came from the main bedroom. Ginny came running out clad in just a matching pink bra and knickers set. "Harry your trunk has gone off again! It's shaking and floating over our bed."

Hermione dropped her book and joined Harry in running into the bedroom. Ginny had gone on before them and was hurrying to get a pair of pants and a top on. The three of them watched as the trunk quit moving and settled in the middle of the bed.

Harry verbalized the latest password to the hidden side. "Mallo Cups." Hermione had laughed at the confused look Ginny had when Harry told them what the new key phrase was. The fact that Ginny had never heard of the muggle candy made it a perfect phrase that no one magical might guess at.

Harry's trunk did its little dance of revolving and turning and settled back on the bed with the hidden clasp glowing just a little bit with the magic that had just happened. Harry reached for the clap but hesitated.

"Anything wrong Harry?"

Harry looked at Hermione and thought for a bit before he answered. "There's always been something momentous or something personal from my parents every time I opened up this other side. Now that we're all legally adults, I guess everything should be able to be opened."

"And you are upset about that?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I always had the possibility of finding out more about my parents every time I opened this. And there was always the possibility of finding out more the next time the trunk alarm sounded…"

"And now there might not be any more times for discovery." Hermione and Ginny suddenly understood the little bit of mixed feelings that were coming off their husband.

"Do you want to wait until you get back from Diagon Alley Harry? I'm sure Nonnie will keep an eye on it until you return."

Harry smiled and pulled both girls inward to give them sideways hugs. "No, let's do this now. It would only be an all-day distraction if I started imagining what could be in there."

Harry disengaged from his wives and threw open the lid to the hidden side. He reached in and opened the third wide drawer from the top on the right hand side. It opened and Harry pulled out the third year notebooks from his mother; he handed the bound notebooks to Hermione. They would go through them first and make notes on anything that was particularly useful or new to them. Harry reached down for the fourth drawer and found that he couldn't open it. He wasn't sure if he was happy or sad about that.

"So there's at least three more openings you can look forward to Harry. That's something." Ginny leaned up to kiss Harry's cheek briefly but he turned quickly and caught her lips with his. _**'Gotcha!'**_

'_**Silly seeker reflexes. I like it- no I love you.'**_

Harry smiled and looked back at the left side stack of drawers. "The family ring won't be in there now since I'm wearing it all the time. Let's see what else is left to find. Who wants to go first?"

Both Hermione and Ginny declined to try opening the remaining drawers but Hermione summoned some paper and a pen to write down the contents they did find. There were still nine drawers of various shapes and sizes that Harry hadn't been able to open in any of his previous attempts. Harry hoped that none of the drawers were empty.

Harry picked one at random and reached for it. He opened it to find a key ring with a half-dozen keys on it. Harry smiled as he saw the first pair of keys. He held them up and said that he was going to send them to Tony. "These are keys, or spare keys, for that Beetle we found in Cairo. I think."

"Are any of the other ones labeled Harry?"

"One's got a tag named Firebird and another says Morgan. I think Morgan is a British car but I don't know what country makes a Firebird. There's two other keys here but there's no way to tell what they go to. And there's no note to say where these two cars are either."

"Maybe Sirius or Professor Lupin could tell you Harry" Hermione said. "Dad could find out about the Firebird and Morgan. I'll ask him the next time I write."

"Send along those Beetle keys while you are at it."

"Next drawer please" Ginny said.

"A little impatient there Mrs. Potter?"

"Somebody promised me breakfast as we were heading up the Astronomy tower steps for the _second_ time."

"Okay, don't go getting you knickers in a twist. Oww! What was that pinch for?"

"Must be Luna's nargles again. I didn't do a thing." Ginny winked over to Hermione and she restrained a giggle.

Harry reached for another drawer and pulled out a thick envelope. There was a note on the envelope and Harry read it aloud.

_Harry, _

_If you ever need to get totally away from the magical world, this is the deed to my parents summer house, 1164 Morning Glory Circle, Holyhead. It's right on the edge of the town and has been under a stasis and ignore charm since they died in 1979. Your father and I honeymooned there. _

_Your loving mother, Lily_

Harry's mouth dropped as Ginny exploded in cheers. "You… we have a house in the town where the Harpies play? Yes, yes, yes! We have to go check it out Harry."

Harry and Hermione both looked at the enthusiastic member of their trio and chuckled. "How about we wait until they have a home game and can go safely there first? Remember Dementors still out looking for Sirius? The league has postponed games until they go back to Azkaban. At least that's what Ron keeps moaning about."

Ginny's smile froze. "Darn, forgot about that. Sorry. Maybe after we catch Scabbers and turn him in?"

"Only if you're a very good girl until then" Hermione said.

Ginny went over and laid her head against Hermione's shoulder. "How good a girl do you want me to be Nonnie? Or was it bad?"

"Ginny!"

"Ladies, could we get back to the trunk?" Harry reached for another drawer and something green and white jumped out and fluttered around the room with tiny wings until it settle above Harry's head. Harry tried jumping up and catching it but it fluttered away just keeping out of his reach. Ginny finally summoned it with her wand and caught it. She took a good look at it and then held it over Hermione's head.

"Trick Mistletoe. The twins made some about three years back but they couldn't get it to stay over Percy like they wanted."

"Who'd want to kiss Percy?" Harry asked.

"It was supposed to follow him around to all his classes but Snape blasted it to pieces when Percy walked into Potions. He had to scrub cauldrons the next Hogsmeade weekend."

Harry flinched. He had done the same punishment once. "Ooh, bad!"

"Aren't you forgetting something Harry?" Ginny jiggled the mistletoe again.

"Guess I'd better not buck tradition." Harry gathered Hermione up in his arms and then dipped her low to kiss her very deeply. They held that pose for about thirty seconds before Ginny tapped Harry on the shoulder. When Harry looked around Ginny was holding the mistletoe over her head.

Harry straightened up and set a very happy Hermione back on her feet. He was going to dip Ginny like he had Hermione but she just jumped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around his middle. Harry had to reluctantly let her down after a bit when his knees began to buckle.

Ginny smacked her lips. "That was just Yummy. We'll definitely have to keep that around for special occasions. I wish we could thank whoever put that in there."

Harry's smile disappeared. "Me too."

Both girls squeezed Harry in a hug and Ginny apologized for even inadvertently bringing up his parents. It took a couple of minutes for Harry to reach back into the trunk. He pulled out a piece of gold chain with a simple bauble on it and twirled it around his finger. "There's only one of these, so you can take turns if you want to wear it."

Hermione tried getting a clear look at the bauble as Harry twirled it and then reached out to snag it with both her hands. Her face flushed and then went white as she identified it. "Harry, do you know what this is?"

"Piece of gold jewelry?"

"Harry, I think… I'm pretty sure this is a time turner." Hermione pulled the chain out of Harry's fingers and set the whole apparatus down on the bed carefully. It was a tiny gold hourglass set in in a number of tiny brass circles that were attached to the long fine gold chain. The three looked at it for a number of minutes and then Hermione began to speak.

"Do you remember I was planning on taking every course this fall before you two talked me out of it? That, or something similar to it, would have made it possible. Everytime you turn the hourglass, it send you one hour into the past. It's a very dangerous instrument and they are strictly regulated by the Ministry. I don't know how your parents or ancestors got a hold of one."

Ginny looked into the drawer Harry had pulled the Time Turner from and pulled out a folder piece of parchment. "Operating Instructions – the parchment says it's a 1917 model."

Harry whistled. "Let's not do any playing around with it then until we really understand how it works. Did McGonagall tell you anything else about them Hermione?"

"Only that you're supposed to very careful about avoiding coming into contact or meeting your past selves. I'll read the instructions carefully while you're gone Harry and tell you everything when you get back."

"This is turning out to be a pretty important opening Harry." Ginny pointed at one of the remaining drawers. "What do you suppose you'll get next?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and reached for the drawer Ginny had pointed out. It drew out very slowly as if something too big was stuffed into it. Harry finally got it open enough to see that the drawer contained a small journal. Harry tugged on it and was surprised when it tugged back. Both Ginny and Hermione watched the struggle as the book and the drawer kept closing and opening while Harry tried to remove the contents.

Harry eventually used two hands and gave the journal a massive tug. The drawer opened totally up and Harry ended sprawling backwards and landing heavily on his bum. The girls knelt down beside him to check and see if he was okay. Harry had taken a look at the title on the book and began laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Harry turned the journal around for them to see the title and they began laughing too. '_The Marauders Book of Pranks by Padfoot, Prongs, Mooney and Wormtail.'_

Ginny helped Harry to his feet and then reached for the book. Harry shook his head. "Not without a promise first Gin."

"Pooh, I was afraid of that. What do you want Harry?"

"Repeat after me. I Ginevra Molly Weasley Potter…"

"I Ginny Molly Weasley Potter…"

"… do promise and swear…"

"…do promise and swear…"

"…that I will not share this knowledge with my brothers…"

"…that I will not share this knowledge with my brothers…"

" …or prank my spouses…"

"Ooh, darn. …or prank my spouses…"

"…until we all have read this…"

"…until we all have read this…"

"… so help me Harry." Harry looked up to see if Ginny was paying attention.

"… so help me Harry. You twit; you're mean."

"I thought we would only share some of the Marauders tricks with Gred and Forge. Can't have them have all the fun now can we?"

Ginny looked up and smiled. "I guess so." Harry handed her the book and looked to Hermione. "We're going to have to be extra careful for a while. I know she's already thinking of a way around that promise."

Hermione nodded and threw her arms around both Harry and Ginny's shoulders. "There's still a few drawers left."

Harry sighed. There was a lot to think about with all the things they had discovered already. He wasn't sure he wanted to find out any more. The next three drawers he tried however were locked and not even an Alohomora spell worked on opening them. The last possible drawer left to open pulled out easily.

Hermione 'oohed' as she saw what was inside. There were three long crystal daggers, each with its own little leather holster. Harry pulled them out one at a time and handed the first two to Ginny and Hermione. The last dagger and holster set had a note wrapped around it. Harry unfolded it and held it so the three of them could read it.

_Harry,_

_This is something I found the last time I dug around in the Potter vaults. I didn't have time to give these to Sirius and Remus before we went into hiding. I wish there was a fourth for Peter but I guess he gets the short straw for this._

_The daggers are goblin made and spelled. The only thing I have been able to find about them is that they can be used together to disperse any form of shield. Choose your two best friends well and hopefully they and you will survive to a ripe old age._

_Keep strong and know that you will always have your mother's and my love._

_James_

The three Potters held each other for a long time before a tearful Harry left by floo to head for Diagon Alley.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Something Inside Appears

Harry got a little excited when he and the rest of the Gryffindors were told that they were going to be having a practical class for a change. The DADA class was held in another room as Professor Lupin wanted a lot of room for all the students to line up and test their skills. The subject of the class was a boggart; a type of shape shifter that fed primarily off the emotion of fear from its victims. For the practical exercise the Gryffindors would be dealing with a boggart that had snuck into an old wardrobe in the staffroom of the school.

The class unfortunately also had to deal with Professor Snape who was occupying the room when they came in. He made a number of snide remarks about Gryffindors in general and a few students specifically. Harry and everyone else breathed a sigh of relief when the Potions professor left the room.

Lupin told everyone that boggarts seemed to tend to hide in tight, dark corners and confound individual efforts to remove them. No one had ever seen what a boggart really looked like. Professor Lupin told his students that it automatically took the shape of whatever the person it encountered feared the most.

"Boggarts thrive on fear so what we are going to do is force it to appear as something entirely different. There is a spell that forces the change on the Dark Creature but it is your imagination that creates the image that it will turn into. So first we each have to do a little soul searching about what we could possibly fear and what would make that funny to you. Does that make sense to everyone?"

Nods went all around the room. Professor Lupin took a look at everyone and went on with his lecture. "I would like everyone to repeat this command.. _Riddikulus_."

"_Riddikulus_" everyone repeated.

"Lest anyone worry about our encounters today with the boggart we have a marked advantage on it. Can anyone tell me what it might be?"

A number of hands rose and Professor Lupin pointed at one. "Mr. Thomas?"

"There's only one boggart and he can't change fast enough to scare us all if we get confront him together. He'd get terribly confused."

"Good logic Mr. Thomas. Take 5 points for Gryffindor. Now the command again was…?"

"_Riddikulus_" came from the class together.

"Very well said. Everyone remember that." Remus looked around at the faces before him. "Any volunteers that want to go first? No? Okay. Neville, should we show them how to do it?"

Neville took a deep breath and took a step forward. "I'll try it. But don't expect too much Professor Lupin."

"Everyone backup and give the young man some room. You can do this Neville. Now if you don't mind telling everyone, what is it that you fear the most?"

Neville looked up at Professor Lupin and almost mouthed his reply. Remus encouraged him a little. "A little louder if you please. I promise there's nothing to be ashamed of. We all have our fears. Even me and the Headmaster Dumbledore."

Neville nodded and spoke up. "I'm really afraid of… Professor Snape."

There were a lot of nods and agreements from his house mates and Neville relaxed a bit. "Anything else Neville?"

"Ruining another cauldron, Professor Lupin." Harry and the others smiled at their friend's admission. Neville had melted or destroyed two cauldrons already this year and he had to write his grandmother for a replacement every time it happened. That alone took a measure of bravery as Madame Longbottom could be quite intimidating if she was in the mood.

"I think we can work with that Neville." With that Lupin bent over and whispered something in Neville's ear. Harry saw Neville smile briefly and then hold up his wand. Professor Lupin went to the cabinet door and asked Neville if he had the proper image set in his mind. When Neville nodded, the professor pulled the door opened. Everyone watched as a smoking cauldron and a sneering Professor Snape emerged from the cabinet. Neville's voice was steady as he brandished his wand. _"Riddikulus!"_

The cauldron started bubbling faster and faster and started rocking back and forth on its base. The boggart Snape stopped glaring at Neville and turned its attention to the cauldron. It began bubbling violently for a second or two and suddenly stopped. Snape moved forward and just as he looked into the cauldron – it erupted, showering the fake potions master with its contents! Everyone, especially Neville, laughed as Snape's black robes and hair and face started dripping orange marmalade! The laughter rang around the room and boggart retreated back into the wardrobe.

Lupin snapped the door closed and fastened the lock. He nodded at Neville who was getting a number of congratulations from his friends. "Alright, everyone takes a turn now. Queue up and I want you to concentrate on what you fear the most and what you can transform that into. Take your time and we'll get everyone a chance at defeating the boggart."

The Gryffindors lined up single file and jostled for position. Harry stayed out of the mess and he, Hermione and Ginny took a place near the end of the line. He started thinking of all the things he had encountered in his young but eventful life and wondered which one he was really afraid of the most. Uncle Vernon? Voldemort(s)? The Basilisk from the Chamber? The Dementor that had come really close to killing all of them at the start of the semester? Harry wasn't sure but he started thinking of what would make any of those things turn humorous. It took a lot of thought to imagine anything funny about any of his past foes.

Meanwhile at the beginning of the line, Ron was nervously gripping his wand and nodding at Professor Lupin. He released the boggart again.

"_Riddikulus!"_ A copy of the acromantula that had attacked Ron in Egypt was transformed; the long hairy legs turned into licorice wands and the body turned chocolaty. The multiple eyes turned into marshmallows and a very bright spotlight suddenly appeared. The candy spider wobbled on its skinny legs and began melting. Ron laughed as the boggart retreated very unsteadily back in to its hiding place.

The line moved quickly after that with students quickly catching onto the idea of making whatever evil or scary monster appeared into something silly or… well, ridiculous. A giant vampire bat couldn't get its claws out of the beam it was hanging from. A dragon huffed and puffed and blew, not a blast of fire but a giant pink bubblegum bubble that popped covering its head. A large snake developed a hundred feet that weren't put on properly and it kept tripping itself up. Lavender's hideous Medusa ended up with huge rollers in her snaky hair and a yellow mud-pack on its face.

Lavender moved aside giggling and suddenly Harry was face to face with the boggart. Harry raised his wand and prepared to cast the spell against whatever the boggart was going to turn into.

The boggart slowly turned into a Dementor and Harry prepared to cast the spell. But then a truly horrifying sight appeared directly in front of him. The Dementor was suddenly standing over two mangled and unmoving bodies. Harry looked closer and his head spun and everyone almost felt the scream that ripped out his throat. It was Hermione and Ginny that were dead! Harry's wand fell from his suddenly nerveless fingers. The boggart loomed closer and closer over Harry's wives and Harry sank to his knees in despair and covered his eyes to keep from seeing the bodies of those he loved.

Just as the Dementor was going to pounce on Harry himself, Professor Lupin stepped in between them. The boggart shifted into a silver white ball and Lupin screamed out "Riddikulus". The ball turned into a big balloon that Lupin poked with his wand and burst. Before the boggart could turn into anything else, another spell came from the professor's wand and the boggart disintegrated.

The sobbing of the boy with the messy black hair broke through the sudden silence of the room. Before even Professor Lupin could turn and reach Harry, he had sprung to his feet and dashed toward the nearest door in absolute panic. Harry didn't know the boggart and fake bodies were gone. As his classmates tried reaching and stopping him, Harry broke through a few set of arms and escaped. Lupin called out loudly for order and everyone turned back to see him. Professor Lupin saw only the backs of Ginny and Hermione as they took off in pursuit of their husband.

Remus shook his head sadly. He had not thought that the boggart might cast a double illusion of the Dementor and his spouses. He looked at all the concerned faces left in the staffroom. "Class is dismissed. I would consider it a favor if none of you say anything of what you have seen today to anyone else. Or bother Harry with what was so obviously so personal and painful to him. Someone please pick up the Potters bookbags back in the classroom and take them to the Gryffindor tower. And two points for everyone who successfully mastered the spell. That is all for today."

Remus slumped down in the chair as the students slowly left talking about Harry's collapse. Remus had erred and erred badly. He hoped Harry would find it in his heart to forgive him eventually. Right now he thought his best course of action would be going and telling Minerva and Albus about what had happened to their most cared about student.

xx xx

Harry fled, sobbing and gasping for air. He had to leave… he had to flee. He couldn't be in that room any longer and see what he had seen.

He ran.

He ran, uncaring, blind and unconscious to the other people he knocked down or that fled from the sight of the wild-eyed third year. He didn't heed the calls to him that came from the friends he passed. His mind so was closed off in shock so he didn't hear the frantic mental calls that came from Hermione and Ginny. He fled, as fast and as hard as he could possibly run. He exploded out the doors of Hogwarts with barely a glance at the group of Slytherins fourth years he mowed through. Harry didn't stop running until he couldn't breathe anymore and collapsed on the ground sobbing out his loss and his bitter pain. His wives- Ginny, Hermione - were dead! Harry had seen them lying broken and stone cold dead before him.

Harry finally surrendered to the emotional overload and despairs and mercifully passed out.

Ginny and Hermione quickly lost sight of Harry as they chased him through the corridors and stairways. He disappeared but they picked up Harry's frantic trail from the sights and sounds of the students and teachers that still gawked and spoke in disbelief about the crying, distraught Gryffindor.

The two Mrs. Potters finally came to the top of a stairway where there weren't any more clues. "Where … which way do we go now?"

Hermione was gasping for air but threw up her hands in frustration. "I don't know. I can't feel him; I can't sense him anywhere."

"Do you want to split up and try and cover more ground?"

"NO, we need to stay together. Harry needs to see both of us! Somehow that boggart convinced him that it was really us he saw dead and not an illusion."

"But where did he go.. the Hearth? The Room of Requirement? Dumbledore's office? I have no idea- he could be anywhere."

Hermione shook her head and tried not let her own bad feelings paralyze her. They had to find Harry. Immediately. But where?

"Dobby!"

The house elf immediately appeared but became scared at the tears and looks that were on the Ladies faces. "What is wrong? What may Dobby do?"

"Dobby" Ginny said. "Harry thinks we are dead. We need you to take us too him."

Dobby dipped his head and closed his eyes for a moment or two. He opened it and then held out his hands. Ginny and Hermione both took one and Dobby nodded his head once. The three disappeared.

Xxxx xxx

There was a small pop as the three persons appeared on a small ledge halfway down the cliff overlooking Black Lake. Ginny and Hermione looked around frantically and then ran to the heap of robes that was lying perilously close to the edge of the narrow area. It was Harry!

Both girls knelt beside him and tenderly turned him over. They both gasped as they looked at the tear tracks that still marked his cheeks and the absolute horror that was still on his face - even in unconsciousness.

Ginny checked him carefully for injuries and let out a relieved sigh when she found out that Harry wasn't physically damaged. "Do we take him back to the infirmary or let him wake up by himself?"

"I think Harry needs to see us as soon as possible. Who knows what kind of nightmares he's having now?"

"Let's move him back a little father from the edge. He may still struggle a bit when he wakes up."

Hermione nodded and between her, Ginny, and Dobby they dragged Harry back closer to the cliff face and onto a small patch of grass that was still green in the early fall weather. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and then laid their hands on Harry's chest.

The first thing Harry felt was a nice warm glow that seem to spread out from his center and make his whole body warm. The next thing was the familiar presence of Ginny and Hermione who were projecting as much care and concern through their connection as Harry had ever felt. They encouraged and told Harry that he needed to wake up and rejoin them.

A strong grip on his hands resulted in Harry struggling to both sit up and open his eyes at the same time. Gentle hands held him down though and Harry opened his eyes to see a pair of wonderful sights. Even if they were crying still.

"Have I died and come to join you? Because you look like angels to me." Both heads shook no silently.

"I don't think we're back at Ollivander's wand shop again either."

"Not even close Jamie" said Hermione with a little smile.

"Then what?" Harry searched his memory and his eyes grew wide. "I saw a Dementor …" Harry couldn't force the words out of his mouth. His eyes got all panicky again but both girls reacted immediately. They laid flat on Harry to hold him down and comfort him. _**'You saw a boggart give you the worst scare that any of us could possibly have. It made you think you saw us already dead.'**_

'_**But we're very much alive Mr. Potter and we will do anything we can think of to convince you so.'**_

Harry hugged both girls closer and tried to relax his still shaking hands. "This is all I need. Just holding and touching you and knowing we're all alive and well."

Harry closed his eyes and both his wives felt a swell of bittersweet emotion pass through Harry. "I…panicked. I just couldn't handle it. A part of me knew it was just a boggart but the sight itself was…"

"I know what it was Harry" Ginny said. "I saw Hermione lying there too and it froze me to the spot. I didn't even breath I think."

Harry felt Hermione nod into his shoulder. "Same for me. I saw Ginny lying there dead and I couldn't even think of anything. It was pure horror. I didn't realize until you rushed by that the boggart and our bodies were gone. Then it was too late to stop you."

"We chased you but we lost you somewhere on the third floor when you doubled back to come outside. We had to call for Dobby finally."

Harry looked up and realized he was at a cliff. He released Ginny and Hermione and all three sat up. "So where are we?" Harry asked.

Ginny pointed up. "Beneath the school overlooking the lake. We didn't even know there was a path up to here."

Harry shook his head but before anybody else could speak next, there came an eruption of flames beside them on the cliff. The three Potters were still sitting down when Fawkes appeared with Dumbledore. Fawkes beat his wings a few times but then settled down on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Ah, there you are Harry. Professor Lupin was most upset about the way you departed his class earlier. He came and convinced me that that you might be in some danger of leaving the school grounds unknowingly. I'm glad to see that you have been found and that your lovely wives have convinced you that they are very much alive and well."

"I panicked sir. It's entirely my fault. I just couldn't face …"

Dumbledore held up his hand to quiet the boy. Harry and the others got to their feet. Dumbledore took that chance to look around and chuckled. "Not many students can find their way up here Harry. It was one of the favorite spots of your mother and father I believe when they could get away from their duties. Something about a picnic or watching the submarine races, I believe they said."

Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's. _**'What's a submarine and why are we watching them race?'**_

Hermione rolled her eyes. _**'I'll explain later; you'll like the idea. I promise.'**_

Dobby had come over to Harry and was tugging on his belt trying to get his attention. When Harry looked down, the house elf started frantically pointing behind him. Harry turned and then grabbed both his spouses and tried to push them back to the cliff face. Just fifty feet away from them, floating over the lake, were two Dementors! Harry was ready to have Dobby take them out of there but Dumbledore spoke.

"There is no danger here for anyone. The Dementors are not allowed within fifty feet of the school. That includes this cliff, a certain distance above the lake and 600 feet above the Quidditch pitch."

Harry took another look and saw that the Dementors occasionally tried to get closer and seemed to run into a barrier that momentarily flashed a bright purple when it was contacted. Harry closed his eyes and tried to control his racing pulse. He had had had more than enough shocks this afternoon and just wanted to get back to the security of the Hearth with Ginny and Hermione.

"Maybe it's best we all head back to the school then. I will take care of notifying Remus that you are safe and feeling better Harry. I shall see you all at the evening meal I presume?"

Harry nodded and suddenly Fawkes spread his wings and flew off. Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands once disappearing. The four left watched as the phoenix's strong wings propelled him at the Dementors. The Dementors turned and fled when Fawkes got close to them and Hermione pointed out that one of the Dementors seemed a little lopsided as it drifted away.

"That must be Lefty" Ginny quipped.

"Wonderful, now I have my own personal Dark Creature lurking out there for me."

Hermione turned and kissed Harry on the cheek. "He's out there, we're in here. Never the two shall meet if I have anything to say about it."

"Me too. Even if we have to tie you into bed and bring you your meals and homework."

Harry looked down and waggled his eyebrows at Ginny and watched her blush. She swatted him softly but hugged him tighter nevertheless.

Turning to Dobby, Harry thanked the house elf for helping his spouses and asked him to transport them all back to the Threefold Hearth. Dobby grinned, snapped his fingers, and the little ledge above the lake was empty once again.

Xxxx xxxx

A week of extra cuddling (prescribed by healer-trainee Ginny) did much to get each of the three Potters over the experience of seeing a spouse apparently dead. Harry sought out Remus the next day and the two apologized to each other and ended up hugging briefly. Remus and Harry resolved to make a pact to never ever tell Sirius what had happened in the classroom. "It would probably save us both a bunch of being yelling at."

Harry finally got around to definitely stating his uninterest in any marital proposals or other times of familial contracts by taking out simple but noticeable ads in The Quibbler and the Daily Prophet. By the time Harry arrived late for breakfast on the morning of October 8th, the morning owls had come and the papers and the notices had been read aloud at each of the four house tables.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and all conversation stopped. Harry took a careful look around and then turned and looked back out the main doors. "What?"

A mock voice came from the middle of the Slytherin table. "Harry doesn't love us anymore."

"And he might never even try" another sorrowful voice complained.

Harry slowed his walking and tried to see who had spoken. The twins decided to get into the act at that point. "Don't despair ladies…"

"…or gentlemen if that's the case" Fred continued. "Although Mr. Potter has sworn off any further romantic or political liaisons for the foreseeable future…."

"… we have appointed ourselves, as his close friends, to represent him as future intermediaries for any type of arrangement that might take place with our brother-in-law in four years …

"…or whenever he gets around to graduating this fine institution of learning."

Harry and the teachers at the head table were listening raptly to the Weasley twins' speech. Harry rolled his eyes at Marta and saw her giggle along with most of her first year friends.

George and Fred continued speaking in spite of the rapid waving that was coming from their brother Ron. He knew trouble when he heard it and this type of dialogue was not going to end well in his estimation.

…of course there is the normal 5 percent dowry commission for our services and the 5 percent finder's fee because you know Harry's is going to make himself scarce…Awk!"

George and Fred suddenly floated out of their seats to come to a spot about five feet from the head table. The twins looked over their shoulder to Harry who shrugged his shoulders. The twins bounced up and down about 8 feet off the floor for about a minute before they came to the same conclusion. "We humbly apologize Headmaster and various professors for disturbing your morning meal."

With that being said the twins were flipped around in midair so that they hovered in front of where Harry stood. "We are really sorry Harry and promise never to try anything like this again. It was in terribly bad taste."

"Okay, I accept your apologies." Harry carried on and went down and sat between Ginny and Hermione and reached for his pumpkin juice.

"Uh Harry?"

"Yes George?"

"Could you let us down now?"

The three other houses were starting to giggle over the predicament of the pair that usually did the pranking. When Harry said it wasn't him that put them up there, Hagrid was the first to burst out in laughter.

The twins began to get very nervous. "Ginny?"

"No."

"Hermione – our favorite sis-in-law?"

"I'm your ONLY sis-in-law. And I'm not putting you down either."

A new voice entered into the conversation and everyone in the hall heard her. "What have I told you two about picking on Harry? Or Ginny? Or Hermione?"

"**MUM?"** A lot of students fell off their benches in laughter and the twins looked like they might just have an inadvertent accident.

"It looks like it's been too long since you had a bath. I think a good soaking in the lake would do wonders for your manners." Fred and George floated out of the Great Hall pleading their case to their invisible mother. The doors closed soundly behind them and everyone except for Professor Snape and the Ferraforte brothers just fell about in laughter.

At the teachers table, Dumbledore raised his glass in a little salute. Harry nodded quickly and began to eat his breakfast amid the peals of laughter.

'_**Harry?'**_

'_**Yes Nonnie?'**_

'_**Best… prank …ever!'**_

Harry winked at Hermione and squeezed Ginny's hand under the table. The Marauder's Prank book had certainly made for some interesting reading.

Xxxx xxxx

_The Great Rat Fink Hunt – __6__th__ Week Results__ – October 8, 1993_

Houses

_Slytherin - 43 _

_Gryffindor– 31 _

_Ravenclaw – 28 _

_Hufflepuff – 25_

Individual Teams 

_Vermin Haters – 23 _

_Rat-a-touille - 17 _

_Rat Busters - 17 _

_Weasleys Wonderful Wrat Wranglers – 14_

_Sneaky Mean and Slytherous – 13 _

Xxxx xxxx

There was a full moon that Sunday evening and Harry accompanied Remus to the Shrieking Shack over his protests. There was still a room warded to contain Remus when he changed and Harry was the one to lock him in it. He watched Remus drink the wolfsbane potion and settle down on the rough cot to await the moon's rising. Harry whispered a silent prayer before he double checked the lock and let Dobby take him back to the school.

Instead of running in the morning, Harry and Dobby went back to unlock the door and check on Remus after the sun rose. Remus said he would be fine but he looked much the worse for wear. Harry asked Dobby to bring them both back to Remus's teacher quarters and to make sure that Remus had anything he could want for the day. Professor Lupin was upset about that but Harry pulled rank as Lord Gryffindor and told Remus to quit arguing with the school owner. Professor Lupin grudgingly agreed that Dobby could check on him a few times during the day.

Dumbledore taught all the DADA classes that Monday with the explanation that Professor Lupin had been caught up in a meeting at Hogsmeade with certain members of the DMLE concerning the Dementors.

Ginny and Hermione Potter took a walk around the castle after supper that night before curfew. They and Felicia Hampton stopped and knocked on Professor Lupin's door to get some clarifications about their homework. After they were admitted, Ginny and Hermione used some of their bond magic to rid the worst of the aftereffects from their friend. Felicia stayed for a bit after the two Potters left and Tonks made a patrol after curfew in returning to the Gryffindor tower.

There still was no sign of Peter Pettigrew.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Official Trouble

A few days after the Weasleys twins found out that it wasn't really their Mum that had almost dunked them in the lake, Ginny was summoned to see Madame Pomfrey. Zillah said that it was such an important matter that the house elf took Ginny directly from the Hearth to the infirmary. Both Harry and Hermione mentally heard a swear word come from their spouse but then silence. The matter was further confused a few minutes later when Zillah returned and said that Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall required Hermione's presence in the infirmary also. Harry was going to leave and accompany his wife but an insistent Ginny "told" them both that it was really not necessary. Twenty minutes later both Mrs. Potters walked into the Hearth and threw themselves onto the nearest chairs. Harry could quickly tell that both were very upset.

"That.. that witch..the utter gall of that toad" Ginny finally ground out.

"Who? Pomfrey or McGonagall? "

"No Harry it was yours and our favorite Ministry flunky. Umbridge!"

"What? What the blast is she doing here?"

Harry was going to head directly for Dumbledore's office to get some answers but Ginny and Hermione made him sit down and listen to their stories. Ginny started. "I thought there was some medical emergency with the way Zillah talked so I thought nothing of going with her back to the infirmary. When I got there I saw Madame Pomfrey and Minerva talking but there were no other people or patients in the beds. I asked what the problem was and then I heard that horrid voice come out from Madame Pomfrey's office. That horrid woman, still dressed in pink, came out and said that there had been an official challenge to our marriage made by the head of another house."

"I thought there was a 3 month time limit on challenges of this sort" I asked Umbridge.

"Ordinarily there is, but when one Ancient and Noble House challenges the marriage of another, that dispute time is extended to six months. We are all legally within the time limits to check."

"To check what?" I said.

"To check and see that the marriage has been properly consummated" the Undersecretary said.

"I am NOT allowing you to wave your wand around at my bits." (Harry and Hermione both chuckled at the image of their mad redhead trying to stare down the Ministry official.)

"Madame Pomfrey stepped forward and told me that she was the one to do the test. I wouldn't have done it Harry unless it really proved that our marriage was legal. Anyway we both drew the privacy screens around the first of the infirmary beds. Madame Pomfrey apologized for what she was doing but I told her I understood that she was being forced into it."

"It didn't take long for Madame Pomfrey to cast the spell. '_Ostendere sanctitatis'_. When Mum tried it out on me after we returned from Griffin's Lair early last summer I ended up with a blue ring around my waist. Needless to say this time the results were very different. A red and green magical circle this time."

"How… Christmasy?" Harry commented.

"You seemed to have had no problem with my so-called present." Ginny winked at her husband.

"Hey, I never said I wasn't very grateful."

"Anyway, it only took a few seconds for the spell to get its results. Madame Pomfrey moved the privacy screens back and told Minerva and Umbridge that the marital requirements had been met. That I was no longer.. a virgin. Professor McGonagall was very upset but turned to look and gloat at Umbridge."

"It was strange but Umbridge just nodded her head and said that the other wife also needed to tested. Not your name Hermione or your title; just the other wife needed to be tested. Madame Pomfrey sighed but sent Zillah back to fetch Hermione."

"When I arrived there Harry" Hermione continued, "I did almost the same exact thing as Ginny except Professor McGonagall apologized to me first before Umbridge.."

"Senior Undersecretary Umbridge" Harry corrected with a grin.

"Alright… before Senior Blunderwuss Umbridge told me that it there had been a formal protest and inquiry made about the legality of our marriage."

"I asked her which person or which House had dared make an accusation against Harry. She hemmed and hawed and finally said that the accusing party would be revealed if the challenge proved successful. That… that.."

"Rhymes with twitch" Ginny provided.

"Exactly. I went over to move the privacy screens around the first bed and motioned Madame Pomfrey to hurry up with the test. Of course we all know what the result was. I watched Madame Pomfrey tell Professor McGonagall and Umbridge and then Ginny and I decided to leave them and come back here and tell you."

Harry wondered what or, more importantly who, had prompted the official visit. He was going to ask Hermione what she thought of the whole mess but Ginny had another question.

"Did you understand the last bit Umbridge said to us Nonnie?"

Harry stared at both his wives. "Did she accuse or insult either of you in some matter? Lord Gryffindor would be happy to go pay her a visit and reduce her office to scraps and kindling."

Hermione shook her head. "It was something strange. She said Minister Fudge was out of the country overseeing some details about the World Quidditch Cup so she was personally handling this matter. She also told us that Ministry councilors or even obliviators could be made available for us."

"Well as your brother said once, Ginny, she's totally balmy. Let's hurry before we totally miss breakfast."

The three left in a hurry discussing what possibly was the motive for a challenge to their very happy marriage. And why Umbridge was involved rather than Madame Bones or anybody else from the DMLE.

Xxxx xxxx

Wednesday mornings were Double Potions with the Slytherins but this year's class was a lot less stressful for the Gryffindors. It was probably the absence of a lot of the Death Eater children from previous years but it was also the fact that Draco Malfoy wasn't constantly insulting Harry. He still got some zingers in but Harry was just as quick to return them in kind. Snape yelled at them both but strangely never took any points from either house for their exchanges.

Professor Snape had also begun doing something a little unusual with the third years. Each week he randomly rotated some partners around. He said it wasn't fair or safe that the same person was stuck "working with Longbottom and his hazardous potion-making every week". Harry had some other suspicions about the real reason but he still didn't understand it fully.

When Snape strode into his classroom this morning, he called out for a number of partner changes. A grateful Neville smiled when Hermione picked up her cauldron and moved next to him. Crabbe and Goyle were separated with Ron ending up with Vincent who shrugged his shoulders when Ron said hello. Felicia Hampton stayed with Ginny and both sighed when Snape's gaze went by them.

Everyone did gasp in shock when Harry's new partner was announced as Draco but Snape's quick glare around the classroom stopped any further complaints or comments. Harry and Draco both rolled their eyes and invited the other one to come share their bench. It almost turned into a shouting match back and forth between the two until Snape just pointed at Harry and told him to move.

Harry did so, but v-e-r-y s-l-o-w-l-y. Ginny and Hermione could see the little smile that Harry and Draco both had at their supposed fighting. Felicia noticed that the two were throwing little elbows at each other while listening to Snape described today's lesson. She finally whispered and asked Ginny what they were doing and Ginny surprised her by saying that they were "just talking and catching up with each other".

Ten minutes later, Harry and Draco were dicing up a shared crocodile heart for the Deflating Draught that they were supposed to be making for class. Draco was watching Harry handle his knife and was wondering how he had become so proficient with a sharp instrument. Before he could whisper his question though there came a knock on the classroom door and a person entered. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see who had dared interrupt Professor Snape's class. Usually only the Headmaster had the reason or the conviction to brave Snape's infamous ire.

Harry looked at the person and hung his head. _**'Just bloody slagging marvelous.'**_

'_**Language Harry, but you're right. For once I feel the same way.'**_

A mental curse from Ginny completed the quick opinion of seeing Senior Undersecretary Delores Umbridge twice in the same day. Draco saw the look on Harry's face. "What have you bollixed up this time Potter?"

Harry stared up and shook his head. "Nothing Draco, but I guess I'm about to find out what the toad thinks."

Snape stared down his nose at Umbridge. "I am teaching a class here. Whatever it is can wait until these students have finished their lesson."

Umbridge shook her head and four aurors that Harry didn't recognize came in the door. "I am sorry Professor Snape but this is official Ministry business. It cannot be put off."

"We shall see. Greengrass, go fetch the Headmaster."

"Hold there!" Umbridge pointed and one of the aurors moved to block the doorway. Daphne stopped and moved back to her workplace. Professor Snape glared at both the Auror and Umbridge. He raised his wand slowly but all four aurors raised theirs back at him. It was at that second that someone coughed in the doorway and the auror flinched as somebody pushed him aside easily. Albus Dumbledore strode past the auror and walked up to Umbridge. "Perhaps we should talk of this matter in the privacy of my office Madame Undersecretary."

Umbridge shook her head. "I'll not be sidetracked this time Headmaster. I have a legally sworn out warrant for the arrest one of your students."

"May I see the document?"

Senior Undersecretary Umbridge almost smirked as she produced the warrant for Dumbledore to read. He looked it over very carefully and then handed it back. "It unfortunately seems to be in perfect order."

The aurors moved to stand ready beside Madame Umbridge. She seemed to take particular delight in calling out the name on the warrant. "Lord Harry Potter."

Harry sighed and turned to face his accuser. "Here Madame Umbridge."

"You are under arrest for crimes against the Ministry and other personal crimes in violation of your status as a Head of House. You will now surrender your wand to the proper authorities."

The four aurors made one step toward Harry and he was a little shocked that all of his housemates and some of the Slytherins were suddenly between him and them. Harry stopped them with a sudden shout. "There's no need to escalate this any further. I will cooperate and go quietly. Madame Umbridge may I at least surrender my wands to the Headmaster instead of the Aurors? Surely The Supreme Mugwump is trustworthy enough to guard them properly."

Madame Umbridge looked at all the stern faces in front of her and then nodded. Harry took one wand out of his wrist holster and another out of his boot and silently handed them both to Draco. Draco looked at Harry for a second but then carried them up and handed them to Dumbledore. One of the aurors pulled out a pair of magical handcuffs and Harry saw that Ginny and Hermione were beginning to get angry. "You won't need those. I said I would cooperate and go quietly." Harry shook his head at his wives and told them that this wasn't the place to get into a fight. They reluctantly agreed.

Felicia Hampton coughed once and bravely faced the Undersecretary. "Might I ask what Harry is being charged with?"

The Senior Undersecretary smiled across the room of confused faces. "As at least some of you are supposed to be Lord Potter's friends so I guess you deserve to hear what crimes he is accused of. There will be a more formal listing in the Daily Prophet tomorrow but I can give you the gist of it now. Lord Potter is charged with trespassing, tampering with official Ministry documents, falsifying records and fraud for falsely promulgating an illegal marriage. He is also charged with the abduction, molestation and rape of two underage witches: Ginevra Molly Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger. Other charges may be added as our investigation continues."

Harry's mouth dropped in shock as did most of the students in the classroom. The aurors pulled Harry put of the room past a frowning Dumbledore. As Harry was being led away, he heard Hermione and Ginny begin crying behind him.

Xxxx xxxx

Harry was led away from the Potions class by Umbridge and the four aurors. To say that he was embarrassed to be escorted through the halls and stairways in sight of everyone else would have been a massive understatement. That he was also supremely angry could be seen by anybody that might have glanced his way. Waves of magical energy could be visibly seen by the other students and those waves occasionally jostled the aurors who were escorting him. One auror finally called for a halt and whispered something to Madame Umbridge.

She ordered Harry searched right there in the main hallway. Harry was forced up against the wall and an auror held a wand to his neck while another searched Harry for other wands or magical artifacts that he might have concealed on his person. They quickly found Harry's invisibility cloak but as the auror held it up to show the Undersecretary, a thin blond student walked by and plucked it out of his hand.

"I can hold this for you until you get back Harry. See you Sunday." The 2nd year Ravenclaw continued on her way and around the corner before any of the aurors or Umbridge could react or stop her.

Harry grinned and yelled out "Thank you Luna!" Before Umbridge could order the girl brought back for questioning, Peeves appeared and began hurling insults and ink wells at everyone but Harry. Umbridge bristled quickly at the action but then noticed that a lot of ghosts had gathered and were purposely heading down the hallway toward her. The party of six quickly headed for the main entrance with both the ghosts and a number of students in tow who were trying to find out what was going on.

As Harry and the others began walking down from the castle proper, his wives recovered from their shock and began promising Harry that they would be close behind him. Harry mentally told them to wait until he knew where he was going to end up but to ask Dumbledore to contact Madame Bones. They agreed to that but Ginny was quickly losing her temper in the face of Harry's supposed nonchalance about being arrested. Harry told both Hermione and Ginny that the accusations alone were not any sort of proof of guilt and that he was just as upset as they were. He wasn't however going to start fighting the aurors who were only following Umbridge's orders. Hermione said that she would also try contacting the other witches that had sat on his council to see if they could help Harry out.

Umbridge and the aurors (with Harry) had barely gotten through the gates of the school when a few Dementors noticed them and began approaching. Harry saw Umbridge hold up her wand and the Dementors stopped moving. Harry barely had time to pass along that information to his wives when one of the aurors said he was activating a portkey. The five people crowded closer to Harry and then Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel and the group disappeared …

… to appear a half second later in the Ministry of Magic in London. They weren't in the Entry Hall that Harry had travelled through a number of times but apparently deep within the offices of the DMLE itself. The group walked by a number of offices to a growing clamor until finally Madame Bones herself appeared in front of the group. She was not happy to see the Undersecretary but her jaw really clenched when Umbridge said that she had arrested Harry Potter.

An angry Amelia Bones followed along behind Umbridge as Harry was escorted to a cell and placed inside. Umbridge said she would be back to interrogate the prisoner later and Madame Bones tried glaring at the Undersecretary. Harry spoke up at that point and thanked Madame Umbridge. Both she and Madame Bones turned in shock to look through the window bars.

"Wha…, why are you are you thanking me for arresting you and bringing to a jail cell?"

Harry looked around and tested the bars in the door of the cell. "Well, I can see that this facility is a very safe place to be at. Being at Hogwarts might be dangerous for me right now. I accidentally overheard Mr. Filch telling Mrs. Norris this morning that somebody in Hogsmeade had reported seeing Sirius Black in town last night."

"What? Sirius Black? I… we had better get back to Hogsmeade and check this report out. Amanda, you're in charge of the prisoner." Umbridge posted one of her Auror escorts at the cell door with instructions that only Madame Bones was allowed to talk to the prisoner and that there should be no visitors. "At all."

Madame Umbridge and the three remaining Aurors walked out of the jail section. Madame Bones pointed to a doorway thirty feet away and the auror moved down to guard it. Harry held in a snicker until he was sure he wouldn't be heard by anyone else and then leaned wearily against the door.

"Good morning Madame Bones."

"Hello Harry. That was a nice wild goose chase you sent them on. I just got done with a frantic floo call from Minerva. She told me briefly what happened. Mind telling me your version?"

"I'm really not sure what's going on. Umbridge showed up early this morning claiming that somebody had made a claim against my marriage. She had Hermione and Ginny checked over with the 'Ostendere sanctitatis'spell."

Madame Bones winced. "Oh, that had to be embarrassing."

Harry spoke through clenched teeth. "They thought they were just verifying our marriage. Then an hour and half later she and the aurors came into the Potions classroom and arrested me."

Amelia sighed and shook her head. "I wish I could tell you not to take it personally. I think the exasperating Madame Umbridge thinks that the only person in England that should be famous is the Minister of Magic. She would have set her sights on anyone that might distract from the Minister's prestige."

"I was minding my own business at school. Hermione, Ginny and I weren't talking to the press or embarrassing anyone in the Ministry."

"I know that Harry and I appreciate the fact that Lord Gryffindor or Lord Slytherin didn't melt the undersecretary or banish her to the Forbidden Forest."

"It was a thought but I know how you hate paperwork."

Madame Bones chuckled. "Yes I do. Let me go check out that warrant and see if there's a way to get out of it or have the charges lessened."

"I would appreciate that Madame Bones."

"I'll be back soon. Don't go away."

The distinguished head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement received a loud raspberry for her statement but Harry smiled as he took a seat on the cot. The auror resumed his guard spot by the door. Twenty minutes later Madame Bones came back to the jail cell. She held out her hands for the keys. The auror didn't bat an eye as he handed them over.

"It's time for your break Meriwether. Take a nice long one and if Madame Umbridge sees you, you were officially replaced."

Auror Meriwether nodded once and then headed out for the lunch room. Madame Bones stared at him for a second and then opened the door. "Harry, I..

Madame Bones stopped suddenly. She shook her head and checked to make sure she was really seeing what she was seeing. She gently closed the cell door behind her. "How did you two do this? There's multiple layers of wards all over the place to keep people from breaking in or out. No one has ever breached them before; there ought to be any number of alarms going off now."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He and his wives were sitting on a long couch and having a cup of tea. Harry pointed to an easy chair that hadn't been there before and Hermione poured a cup of tea from the stand that held the service.

Ginny smiled as she held up the hand of her husband. "It's a matter of the bond magic. It doesn't quite work like regular magic. We just had to get out of Hogwarts before we could transport ourselves here."

Madame Bones smiled and just shook her head in amazement. "Does Dumbledore know you're skiving off classes?"

"I hope so" Hermione answered. "He's the one that said we should find a way to get to Hogsmeade. We weren't allowed to use the floos at school since the Ministry monitors those quite closely. A house elf transported us to town. I think Dumbledore meant for us to floo here the regular way but we weren't sure if Harry was allowed to have visitors or not."

"Harry, do both your wives disregard the normal rules as much as you do?"

"Only when it's very important. Just like me. What did you find out about the warrant?"

"Our 'beloved' Undersecretary is a real stickler for rules. And paperwork. I swear we have to send her a duplicate of every form we've ever filled out. In your case, your marriage application and license aren't on file. That creates a problem for her. In her legalized and proper eyes, since you haven't gone through the Ministry, serious crimes have been committed."

"Good grief, you have to kidding me" Ginny said.

Harry shook his head. "Dumbledore said that the magic, the bond magic was the force that married us."

"You may have a difficult time convincing Madame Undersecretary or the Wizengamot of that Harry. They are not big fans of believing everything Dumbledore says."

"I guess we'll have to figure something out then. Thanks for checking things out for us Madame Bones."

"It's the least I could do. I'll relax the guard on the door also; you obviously could have walked away any time you wanted. Are the two Mrs. Potters going to be visiting long? Or should I rather ask if I should be putting silencing charms around this cell?"

Hermione and Ginny blushed under Madame Bones gaze and Harry cleared his throat. "If they decide to spend the night with their husband, I can promise you that we will only be slumbering."

"Well, you have always been a man of your word Lord Potter. Supper is delivered at six. I trust Madame Umbridge will only find one occupant in this cell when she comes to check on you tomorrow morning?"

Harry nodded and Madame Umbridge left the secured and warded cell to Mr. and Mrs. Potters. She was glad she was going to have a ringside seat for this mess up. If Harry was actually convicted of something, she wanted to have some notice as to when to duck from the consequences.

Xxxx xxx

Hermione and Ginny had made brief trips to their parent's homes the night before to inform them of the trumped up charges against their husband. Molly and Arthur were totally stunned at the news and couldn't believe that Harry was being prosecuted over paperwork. Dee had started crying on her husband's shoulder when Hermione broke down and said that Harry was also being charged with the crimes of abduction and rape. It had been a very upsetting evening for all. Harry had been shocked at the appearance of his wives when they transported themselves back to his cell. It took a lot of hugging and talking to settle the three of them down enough to fall asleep.

Hermione and Ginny hadn't been very enthusiastic about going back to Hogwarts in the morning but Harry knew how much more trouble would be possible if Umbridge found out about his visitors. The two Mrs. Potters changed clothes after returning to the Hearth and went to the Great Hall. Breakfast was pretty much ignored by the students and faculty of Hogwarts. Everyone was waiting for the morning owls and the papers that would come with them. The news of Harry's arrest had gone through school like wildfire and everyone seemed to be in a state of shock or disbelief about the whole matter.

Ron couldn't believe that his sister and Hermione were calmly eating their breakfast. They were very deep in discussion however and he wasn't sure he wanted to interrupt them. He'd only had seconds himself as he was worried what was going to happen to his friend and brother-in-law. Luna, however, didn't seem at all affected by Harry's absence. She merely said he was spending a couple of days elsewhere and would come out a lot better for having some time to think. Ron hoped she was right.

The portals opened up and a large number of owls came into the Great Hall bearing letters from frantic parents and a large number of newspapers. Neville brought his copy of the Daily Prophet over to Ginny and Hermione. "Whatever the headlines are, I won't believe them. I've almost got my letter back to Grams and the Prophet written already. I'll go testify if you need me to."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks Neville, you might as well come over and read this over our shoulder then. Merlin knows almost everyone else will be asking us questions all day."

Ginny and Hermione opened up the folder paper and groaned as they read the headline. **'Ministry Undersecretary Arrests Harry Potter for Sex Crimes.' **Other article leads were equally as damaging. 'Boy-Who-Lies Caught at Hogwarts', 'Harry Potter Headed For Azkaban?', 'Delores Umbridge For Prosecution'.

There was a small outlined box in the bottom right of the front page. "Trial scheduled before the full Wizengamot Saturday morning at 10 o'clock. Minister of Magic Fudge uncertain if he can return in time."

"He's hiding. Even Fudge doesn't want to be responsible for putting Harry on trial." Ron tried pointing out a good point for Fudge being absent but Harry's wives didn't look too convinced.

Dumbledore stood up and called for silence at the hubbub that the newspapers had generated along the house tables. "Your attention please. This is not the first time a student has been accused of crimes here at Hogwarts and I would remind everyone that headlines alone do not alone mean the person is guilty. You will each have to check your own feelings and memories about the character of our absent student. I would request that no one bother the two Mrs. Potters or their friends by asking pointless or useless questions that they are unable to answer. The real trial of Mr. Potter will be held Saturday. Until then we will continue on with our studies despite the distractions. Lunch hour will be extended an extra thirty minutes today to give any and all of you time to respond to the inquiries from your parents."

Dumbledore sat down but Professor McGonagall came over and asked Hermione and Ginny to come with her for a moment. When the left the main hall, McGonagall drew them off to the near antechamber. She cast a privacy ward when they were all inside and turned to her students. "I hope you won't let the Daily Prophet get you discouraged about your husband's fate."

"Harry is very confident that he will be found innocent of the charges."

"Would you pass along the information that Madame Longbottom has volunteered herself as Harry's defense council?"

"That is good news" Hermione said. "Harry hasn't much experience with the Wizengamot and didn't want to embarrass himself or get legally trapped with what he might have said in front of everyone."

"The Headmaster has managed to get you official visiting hours despite the protests of the Undersecretary. You will have to surrender your wands before you go into the cell but you are allowed to take his course books and any homework assignments to him."

"We'll thank the Headmaster before we leave for the Ministry."

"Any '_unofficial_' visits you may take with your husband are done without the knowledge or approval of any of the staff here."

Ginny smiled. "Thank you Professor McGonagall."

"You'd best be heading off for class. I hear that your Transfiguration professor is teaching how to transform a pillow into a cake with a key inside it."

Both Ginny and Hermione smiled and curtsied. "It sounds like a good skill to learn Deputy Headmistress."

Professor McGonagall told both ladies to give their husband her regards and best wishes and that all of the Hogwarts staff would be attending the trial. She then left for her classroom. Ginny and Hermione checked their bookbags and followed in her wake but found Luna Lovegood waiting for them in the entranceway. "You two rushed off before I could give you each a copy of today's Quibbler. I think its better reading than that other one."

Luna gave Ginny a hug and then hurried away toward her own classes. Ginny unfolded her copy of the paper to read as they headed for the Transfiguration class. She chuckled as she read the headline. _'Harry Potter saves Undersecretary Umbridge from Poltergeist; Escorts her Safely back to Ministry of Magic'_

Ginny and Hermione laughed all the way to their first class of the day.

Xxxx xxxx

Ministry Courtroom #12 was the newest and largest of the courtrooms at the Ministry of Magic. The Hogwarts contingent that arrived by portkey went to different areas after their arrival. Dumbledore as Chief Warlock of the Court went to change into his formal robes. Hermione and Ginny were being called as witnesses and were delaying going to the witness box as they were trying to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The majority of the teachers tried to find room to squeeze into the crowded seats. Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sinistra declared themselves as too nervous to see the proceedings and were overseeing the students back at Hogwarts. Even Professor Snape couldn't disguise his interest in seeing the trial.

Ginny finally saw her parents in the big crowd outside the courtroom and ran over to trade hugs with her mother. Hermione followed at a slower pace but was grateful to receive a hug from her father-in-law. It was a travesty that her parents, as muggles, weren't allowed to be here but at least she had a very good substitute set of parents to comfort her and ease her nerves.

"We saw Augusta Longbottom when we first got here. She had a big smile on her face and said to tell you that everything would be turning out alright."

"Thanks Dad, I know Harry is innocent but still the fact that someone went deliberately out of their way to make these accusations is very upsetting."

The foursome was going to talk more but Tonks came up and interrupted them. "The trial is about to start. I'm sorry but Ginny and Hermione have to go to the witness box." The auror escorted them to their seats in the courtroom and stood guard beside them to keep other people away. Ginny and Hermione were surprised when Arthur slipped into the box with them. He held up a slip of paper. "I just got told I might be called up as a witness too. Molly's gone to sit with Minerva."

The three didn't have much time for looking around or checking the other witnesses before a soft gong announced that the court was in session. Madam Longbottom stood from her place at one of the tables and Madame Umbridge was openly smiling as the full Wizengamot filed into the judge's area and Dumbledore took his own seat as the Chief Warlock. Dumbledore looked around the courtroom and banged his gavel. "Bring the Accused in."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – The Case is Heard

Two aurors escorted Harry into the courtroom and marched him over to the table where Madame Longbottom stood. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that Harry wasn't brought in with handcuffs or leg irons on. Harry had at least been spared the indignity of being treated as a convict before he had properly accused and sentenced.

Dumbledore addressed the courtroom. "We are meeting here today to find out the facts and to determine the innocence or guilt of Lord Harry Potter. Representing the Ministry of Magic is Senior Undersecretary Delores Umbridge. Representing the defendant is Madame Augusta Longbottom. The Ministry will make its opening statement."

Umbridge stood and cleared her throat. "The Ministry first makes a motion that the Chief Warlock stand down and recluse himself from this trial."

'_**Nice way to antagonize the Chief Warlock before we even properly get started'**_ Hermione commented from her seat.

Madame Longbottom objected but Dumbledore held up his hand. "On what grounds do you make this motion Madame Umbridge?"

"You are the Headmaster for Hogwarts, the school the accused attends. Because of the frequent contact between you and him, you may be prejudiced in his favor."

Dumbledore shook his head. "You seem to forget Madame Umbridge that I was also the headmaster when you were a student at the aforementioned school. I am just as likely to be prejudiced for Lord Potter as I am for you. Motion denied."

Harry thought Umbridge seemed a little disappointed that her opening shot had been dismissed but she just pulled a piece of parchment and read it "Harry Potter…"

"Objection, the defendant should be properly addressed by his title."

"Objection sustained. Madame Umbridge you will respect the office that the accused holds and address him properly."

Madame Umbridge's smile turned a little tighter. "Very well sir. The Ministry will prove that Lord Potter has violated a number of Ministry statutes and laws and bypassed proper procedures and falsely claimed to be married when no such marriage legally exists. The course of that fraud has also resulted in the abduction and rape of two underage witches, one Ginevra Molly Weasley and another one named Hermione Jane Granger."

"Objection your honor; alleged abduction and rape. The Ministry must prove that Lord Potter was the one to commit those crimes, if such crimes did exist."

Dumbledore nodded. "The Wizengamot will not prejudge any personal crimes against Lord Potter until hearing all the evidence. These are only allegations at this time."

'_**What's the saying then? You can't rape the willing?'**_

"_**Ginny Potter! So not helping my nerves down here.'**_

'_**Sorry love. I'll try to keep the comments to myself.'**_

'_**Thank you. And I love the both of you too.'**_

Harry got a warm fuzzy hug through their connection but put his mind back on the court. Umbridge was still talking. "We shall prove all these as facts in the course of our prosecution. The Ministry would like to call its first witness at this time. Mr. Mycroft Portnoy."

A tall thin wizard stood in the witness box and made his way down to the witness stand. He raised his wand and made the wizard's oath to tell the truth before the court.

Umbridge did not waste any time before asking Mr. Portnoy questions. "State your name for the court please."

"Mycroft Portnoy."

"And your present occupation Mr. Portnoy?"

"I am the chief clerk for the Ministry's joint Department of Records and Transactions and Bureau of Magical Licenses."

"And how long have you held this position?"

"I've been chief clerk for three years and have been working in the department for nine years total."

"Thank you Mr. Portnoy I think that establishes your credentials well enough. Do you know about Lord Potter?"

"Everyone knows about Harry - excuse me, Lord Harry Potter. He's the Boy-Who-Lived."

"That's all well and good. We will concede that Lord Potter has a reputation in the magical world. Have you ever met him?"

"I've never had that pleasure Madame Undersecretary."

"You've never seen him in your office?"

"Never, I would remember if somebody famous like him came in." Harry smiled at the chuckle that ran around the courtroom. For once being famous might work for him.

Madame Umbridge pressed on in her inquiries. "Did you have occasion recently to check on Lord Potter's paperwork as regards to Records and Licenses?"

"Yes Madame. I was reading old copies of the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler about three weeks ago and came across the announcements regarding his marriages to the two witches here in court."

"So why did you check through your files about Lord Potter?"

"I was double checking to see that all the paperwork for his estates and his other properties had been changed from his parent's names. The goblins sometimes forget one or two occasionally.

"Objection your honor" Madame Longbottom spoke out. "That sounds more like an opinion than an actual fact unless Mr. Portnoy has brought evidence specifically in regards to Lord Potter."

"I'll allow that objection. You will restate your question Madame Undersecretary."

Umbridge shook her head. "Why did you go searching through Lord Potter's records Mr. Portnoy?"

Portnoy fingered his collar a little nervously. "I was actually curious about how many separate houses the Lord had. I actually wanted to make a complete listing for him so he might come to the Records office. My daughter would really like to get an autograph from him; she's five."

This time laughter did ring out from about half the members of the Wizengamot and the Chief Warlock. Madame Umbridge was not amused. She shouted out the next question over the offending sound. "And did you find any irregularities in any of Lord Potter's records?"

"Nothing in deeds and permits but his personal file was almost empty. In fact it only held a copy of his birth certificate. There should have been a lot more for a young Lord who had two wives."

"Would you tell the Wizengamot about the specific documents that should have properly been in Lord Potter's file?"

"A Certificate of Emancipation is usually generated when a young person reaches the age of majority. There was none in Lord Potter's file. There was also no Application for a Marriage License to any witch let alone two. There was no Certificate of Marriage. According to Ministry Regulation Number 594.37, a certified representative of the government or a designated wizard must perform the marriage ceremony."

"And none of those documents were present in Lord Potter's file?"

"Yes, I mean no Madame Undersecretary. None of those files were there."

"Mr. Potter and his representative submitted a document into evidence saying that the Ministry of Magic's Bureau of Magical Licenses recognizes and congratulates the three individuals on their marriage. What do you say about that?"

"Yes, that's the standard form. But our department shouldn't have issued it without a marriage license having been properly filed. It was strange that their names were entered into the Marriage Book though; that also doesn't happen until we receive the license."

"So a significant amount of paperwork is missing from the personal file of Lord Potter and no marriage application or certificate. Yet their names mysteriously were found in a critical book. Thank you Mr. Portnoy."

Madame Longbottom stood. "I have a few questions for the witness. Mr. Portnoy, how many other people work in your office besides yourself?"

"There's another full time clerk and a secretary that works half time for us and the other half for Magical Games."

"Do you know if either of those other two people has seen Lord Potter in your office?"

"No ma'am."

"Have you taken many days off in the last four months Mr. Portnoy?"

"I may have missed a day here or there between scheduled vacations and sick days."

"So you couldn't swear to the fact that Lord Potter or a representative of his couldn't have come into your office during those times you were absent to apply or to file the missing paperwork?"

"I guess not."

"Does your office ever lose or misfile any paperwork Mr. Portnoy?"

Umbridge didn't waste a second objecting to that insinuation and Dumbledore told the witness to disregard the question.

Madame Longbottom said she just had one more question for the witness. "Why did you forward the discrepancies with Mr. Potter's paperwork directly to the Minister of Magic's office instead of contacting Lord Potter and letting him correct the problems?"

"Minister Fudge has issued a special memorandum that any sort of irregularity concerning Harry, sorry, Lord Potter be forwarded directly to his office instead of the DMLE."

A little murmur went through both the members of the Wizengamot and the other observers in the courtroom.

'_**The Minister of Magic is spying on Harry!'**_

Harry nodded absently to Hermione's mental outrage and listened as Madame Longbottom said she was through with the witness. She smiled as she retook her seat next to Harry.

Madame Umbridge rose and called for her next witness. "Would Mr. Arthur Weasley take the stand?"

Mr. Weasley stood but paused on his way down to hug both Hermione and Ginny. Harry smiled that Arthur wasn't intimidated by being in court or the glare that Umbridge was sending his way. Harry waved quietly to his father-in-law and got a wink in return.

Umbridge wasted no time in jumping in with her first question after the wizard's oath was made. "You are the father of one of the witches in question in this matter?"

"I am very proud to call Ginevra, Ginny, my daughter."

"How long has your family known Harry Potter?"

"Lord Potter briefly lived with our family before starting Hogwarts a few years ago. He's an excellent young man. We thought very highly of him even before he became our son-in-law."

Umbridge almost stomped her foot in anger. "We are disputing that fact of marriage. Chief Warlock, please inform the witness not to make prejudicial comments like that again."

"Very well. Mr. Weasley please just answer the questions the Senior Undersecretary asks."

"I apologize; I didn't realize I was stating an opinion. Just a fact I knew."

"Mr. Weasley, did your daughter, the other witch and Lord Potter disappear for a period of time as the last school year ended?"

"Yes, but they were involved…"

"Just a simple yes or no answer, Mr. Weasley."

"Yes."

"Did you know where the two witches or Lord Potter were?"

"No."

"Did you give any authorization, verbal or written, for your daughter to leave the school?"

"No."

"Did you eventually find out where the three students had disappeared to?"

"About a week after they disappeared, we were invited to go visit Harry, Ginny and Hermione at Potter Manor. We were given a copy of that marriage announcement at the same time."

"Alleged Marriage announcement."

"I had and still have no reason to doubt an official Ministry document."

"Even if it was forged or the result of fraud?"

"That's your opinion Madame Undersecretary."

"You will respect my office and the not try to cover up the crimes that have been committed!"

"There have been no crimes. Just this travesty of a trial."

This time Umbridge actually did stomp her foot. "You will hold your OPINIONS to yourself. Mr. Weasley, who paid off the mortgage on your house last year?"

"Lord Potter did but it was a Christmas present from someone that could afford to pay back the kindness we had shown him."

"Yes, how convenient. Are you sure it wasn't the bride price for giving him an underage witch?"

"NO!"

"Objection, that was hardly necessary you honor."

Dumbledore banged his gavel hard. "Madame Undersecretary, any more character attacks like that and you will be fined. Stick to your case."

Umbridge bowed to the Chief Warlock and then briefly to Mr. Weasley. "My apologies. That's all I have for this witness anyway."

Madame Umbridge sat down and Madame Longbottom stood. "Have you ever seen Lord Potter strike or harm your daughter Mr. Weasley?"

"Only by tickling her overlong once in a while. He is very respectful for her feelings and toward her happiness. Anyone can see how much they love each other when they are together."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. You may retake your seat."

The Senior Undersecretary of Magic stood and glared as Arthur went and regained his seat between Ginny and Hermione. Hermione leaned over and gave Mr. Weasley a kiss to his cheek and he smiled down at her.

"For my next witness, I call Ginevra Molly Weasley!"

Ginny stood up in the witness box but did not move. Madame Umbridge repeated her call but Ginny just shook her head. Umbridge turned to face Dumbledore. "Would you instruct Miss Weasley to come down and enter the witness chair your honor?"

The court was very quiet as everyone turned to look to the redheaded young lady. Ginny's voice when it came out seemed much louder than it actually was. "I will not move from this spot until somebody refers to me by my right name. It's Mrs. Ginny Potter."

Harry's grin went from ear to ear, if that was possible, and he let Ginny know how proud he was of her. Ginny looked down at him at the defense table and blew him a kiss. Harry nodded back at her and then turned to look at the Chief Warlock. Harry saw that the twinkle had returned to Dumbledore's eyes and he felt better immediately.

Dumbledore beckoned for Ginny to come down. "It is only the truth we are after today; I think Lord Potter would like to hear your testimony along with the rest of us."

Ginny made her way down the steps and went to the witness chair with as much dignity as she could muster up. She raised her wand and swore the wizard's oath to tell the truth. She took her time sitting down and refused to flinch when the Undersecretary got right in her face to start questioning her.

"You have sworn to tell the truth. How long after you met Lord Potter did he start using the Imperius curse on you?"

The courtroom erupted in anger and Dumbledore had to magnify his voice to regain control of the situation. A significant number of wands were aimed either at Harry, Umbridge, or Ginny. The Chief Warlock yelled for everyone to regain their seats and stow their wands away. The courtroom took a minute or three to settle back down.

Harry was watching Ginny very carefully after Umbridge asked that very improper question. Her hands clenched and unclenched and Harry could see by the set of her jaw that she was very close to exploding. Harry waved to get her attention and tried calming her down. _**'This is almost over and then we can go home.'**_

Ginny nodded and set back in the chair. Madame Umbridge was still smirking even after Dumbledore fined her 2000 galleons for inciting a near riot.

"I apologize to the court and the witness for my rude remark. I was hoping the shock of the question would reveal the truth of the situation between Lord Potter and the two young ladies. May I start again?"

"Yes but you are on very, very thin ice Madame Undersecretary." Dumbledore was himself staring at the pink blob and wondering how fast he could dismiss this case for reason.

"Ehemm. Miss, could you tell everyone where you, Lord Potter and the other young witch were supposedly married?"

'_**Uh-oh! Hold onto your hat Harry. She's going to start a riot.'**_

Harry saw the gleam of mischief come to his wife's chocolate eyes and sat back and waited for the next words out of his wife's mouth.

"Harry, Hermione and I were married in the Chamber of Secrets under Hogwarts School after Harry killed a giant basilisk and Voldemort."

The only precedent to the chaos that occurred in the courtroom was a trial that was held in 1632. Then a goblin had been called as a witness and had appeared in full battle gear. Today's chaos made that disruption pale. Some witches fainted at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. Madame Umbridge fell over where she stood and her mouth hung open in shock. Half the reporter corps dashed for the door while a number of flashbulbs went off from the photographers. Arthur and Hermione rose to their feet cheering in the witness box and Harry saw that the entire section of teachers from Hogwarts, including Snape, was applauding.

Dumbledore shook his head and finally called for a twenty minute recess. The members of the Wizengamot filed out with Dumbledore; the majority of members were casting questioning looks at Harry and Ginny.

Everyone was buzzing with talk and hardly anyone noticed that Ginny had left the witness chair and approached the defense table. Ginny smiled at Harry but directed her question at Neville's grandmother.

"Is it improper for a witness to hug the defendant during a trial Madame Longbottom?"

"Yes but luckily for you we're on a recess now" came the laughing reply.

Harry didn't waste any time gathering Ginny up in a hug and then turned to watch Hermione come running down the aisle to join in.

"That was bloody marvelous Ginny! I'm so happy you managed to shut that woman up." Hermione was laughing hard and almost bouncing up and down in her excitement.

'_**Double snogs all around when we get back to the Hearth.'**_

"Do you really think we'll be done soon Harry?"

"I'm not sure that the trial will continue. I can't imagine how Umbridge will carry on after that little bitty statement you just made."

"I didn't mean to out that whole encounter but she just made me so freaking mad."

Ginny was tapped on the shoulder and spun around just in time for her dad to pick her up in a hug. "That was so… so…"

"Much Ginny" Harry provided and watched Arthur nod.

"Molly is going to want to squeeze the stuffing out of you three when we get done here. But for now, I'm just going to say how very proud we are of you Ginny. Hermione, we unfortunately have to return to the witness box."

Hermione nodded but gave both Ginny and Harry a kiss to the cheek. "There will be more later" she whispered to them both. Harry and Ginny both waggled their eyebrows at her and broke out laughing. Ginny returned to the witness chair and Harry saw that Madame Umbridge had returned to her table and was frantically going through her notes.

The members of the Wizengamot and Dumbledore eventually returned to the courtroom and the Chief Wizard banged his gavel again to call the room to order.

Madame Umbridge stood at her table but Dumbledore addressed her before she could open her mouth. "Do you want to call for a dismissal of the charges or a continuance on another day Madame Undersecretary?"

"No, there are still the charges to pursue. I am positive that Lord Potter has defrauded the ministry and committed crimes against the young ladies. How the witness was able to say she was married I am uncertain of. I intend to carry on though."

"Oh for Merlin's sake." The disgusted voice of Ginny Weasley or Potter (depending on whose side you were on at this point) carried quite clearly though the courtroom and initiated a complaint and objection from Umbridge. Ginny turned in her seat and asked the Chief Warlock a question. "May I take another Wizard's oath and settle this whole matter once and for all?"

Umbridge objected loudly to the witness influencing the trial but Dumbledore ruled that since Umbridge had already done her bit of disruption with her earlier question he would allow the witness to take another oath.

Ginny rose to her feet and held up her wand. There was total silence in the courtroom so that everyone could hear what she said. "I swear upon my life and magic that my name is Ginny Potter and Lord Harry Potter did not abduct, molest, or rape me. So mote it be!"

Ginny pointed her wand at the Senior Undersecretary of Magic. "This is for arresting my husband, you idiot." Everyone saw a green light come out of Ginny's wand and they flinched when a large Dunce cap landed squarely on Umbridge's head. Madame Umbridge screamed when she couldn't remove it but Dumbledore shook his head and banished the headgear.

Dumbledore pointed to right before his bench and called Madame Umbridge over to that spot. She came over very nervously and stared up at the Chief Warlock. "In light of the testimony that has just been presented, I am going to dismiss the charges against…"

Madame Longbottom rose to her feet. "If it pleases the court.."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the defense counsel. "Yes Madame Longbottom."

"My client would still like to present his defense at this time."

"It is really unnecessary Madame Longbottom."

"Lord Potter actually insists on it. There has been a lot said damaging his reputation and dealings and he would like to refute those charges."

"Very well. Madame Umbridge do you have any more witnesses you wish to call at this time."

"No sir. The Ministry has no other choice but to withdraw our complaints and apologize to Lord and Ladies Potter."

"So granted. Madame Longbottom?"

"The defense wishes to only call one witness at this time. Madame Delores Umbridge."

Delores Umbridge had gone back to her chair and was sitting glumly at the floor. She didn't know what the Minister was going to say about this embarrassment. She was still thinking when the third call came for her to take the witness chair. She rose, protesting and objecting, but the Chief Warlock just pointed her forward.

She took the witness chair but Madame Longbottom cleared her throat and said that the witness needed to swear the oath.

"But I am the Senior Undersecretary of Magic" Madame Umbridge said.

"And who better to know what legalities are required to be made in this situation?" Madame Longbottom retorted. Umbridge reluctantly swore the oath to tell the truth to the Wizengamot.

Madame Longbottom turned to look at the members of the Wizengamot and the Chief Wizard. "My client wishes to exercise his right to question his accuser."

Umbridge shot to her feet. "No, I refuse."

Dumbledore's voice got very serious as he addressed the witness. "You have been properly sworn in and Lord Potter is well within his rights in this matter. You will answer his questions or face prison."

Umbridge sank back in the witness chair. Her white faced contrasted quite nicely to her pink outfit. Harry let go a sigh and got to his feet. He strolled casually over to the witness chair. "Would you state your full name for the court please?"

"Delores… Randi… Pettigrew… Umbridge."

More than a few eyebrows went up in the courtroom as the Undersecretary stated her full name. Ginny and Hermione both gasped at the reference to Harry's parent's betrayer.

"And how long have you worked in the Ministry of Magic?"

"Ever since I graduated from Hogwarts."

"I'll be a gentleman and not make any reference to your age at this point Madame Umbridge. In your search for the truth about my family, you came to Hogwarts and told my wives there was a claim against the legality of my marriage. You make them undergo a chastity checking spell. I would like to know if there was a questioned raised or this was a type of fishing expedition."

"There was a legitimate question as to the legality of your marriage so I investigated it."

"You charged me with rape based on that spell. Who was the person or persons that initiated this part of the investigation? You said that the head of an Ancient and Noble house was the only one that could issue the challenge after the normal 3 month period."

Umbridge made an appeal to the Chief Wizard. "It is a confidential matter only if the challenge is met."

Dumbledore shook his head. "And you violated that confidentiality by using the evidence as a reason for charging Lord Potter with those personal crimes against his _legal_ wives. Answer the question."

"It wasn't the head of an Ancient and Noble house. It was the… offspring of a foreign dignitary that are themselves attending school at Hogwarts."

'_**Cosmo and Lucretius are so dead when we get back!'**_

"Thank you Madame Umbridge for that. I will spare that foreign dignitary any embarrassment by not asking for their names."

Harry looked up at the three people in the witness box that were so important to him and decided to really put the proverbial nail in Umbridge's coffin. He felt in his pocket for the piece of parchment Hermione had brought to him from the Hearth.

"Madame Umbridge, what can you tell the court about the International Confederation of Wizards?"

"It is sort of a clearing house for Magical Nations actions, dealings and responsibilities. They are a governing and advisory body to every nation that has magical governments. They were the ones to call for and initiate the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. Our Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore is the Supreme Mugwump for the organization."

"That's a very good description Madame Umbridge. Are you aware that that ICW also oversees all sorts of dealings between Magical Nations? There are a lot of agreements in place that the ICW has made to ensure that all the Magical Nations worldwide work together."

"That has been an ongoing matter of international cooperation. I'm proud to say that Minister Fudge has been quite active in leading the way for treaties and agreements of that nature."

"I'm sure Minister Fudge is working very hard to distinguish himself" Harry said. "I seem to notice his name or picture in the papers on a frequent basis."

"The Minister is a very important wizard" the Senior Undersecretary said.

"I'm sure a lot of people think so. (_**'**__**Especially him!'**_) Do you know what Recipracatory Agreements are Madame Undersecretary?"

Madame Umbridge faltered. "I'm not sure about that term."

Harry smiled and turned to the Wizengamot. "It's a type of sharing of benefits or dealings that guarantees that something you might do in another country will be equally as legal in the country you come from."

(Up in the witness box Arthur Weasley suddenly turned and looked at his daughter. "Is he going where I think he's going pumpkin?"

"Yes Dad and I know we promised you first dibs but Harry had a suspicion that something like this might happen."

"That's a bright husband you married."

"I know Dad.")

Madame Umbridge nodded as Harry explained the concept to her. "But what has all that to do with what's going on here?"

Harry didn't answer but reached into his pocket to produce a paper. He walked over to the Chief Warlock and held it up. "The defense would like to submit this document into evidence for the defense of Harry Potter against the charges from the English Ministry of Magic."

Dumbledore nodded and read the document. He smiled, made a copy for the court scribe to record and handed the original back to Harry.

"I would like the witness to read this document for the whole court please."

Harry handed the document to Umbridge and her face got impossibly red. She sputtered and ground her teeth as she looked at the person in front of her. "Would you mind reading the document aloud Madame Umbridge?"

"This worthless piece of paper is from the Egyptian Ministry of Magic. On August 19th of this year, Harry Potter, Hermione Potter and Ginevra Potter were legally married by the head clerk in their Ministry's Department of Licenses." Harry plucked the wedding license from Madame Umbridge's hands before she could rip it to bits.

Hermione wasn't sure who started it but it sounded a lot like her mother-in-law. A titter here, a guffaw over there and suddenly the entire court room of people and the members of the Wizengamot were laughing themselves silly and into tears. Dumbledore pounded the gavel on his bench when he recovered enough from laughing. When silence was again the rule of the court Madame Umbridge's angry voice spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me… Why was all this necessary? You could have just simply told me."

"Madame Umbridge, you…never…asked...me!"

Albus Dumbledore, Supreme Mugwump, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot pounded his gavel on his desk one more time. "This case against Lord Harry Potter is irrevocably dismissed!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Rewards and Punishments

Harry, Hermione and Ginny arrived back at Hogwarts late in the day Saturday afternoon. They had waited with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley after the trial concluded to avoid the press and the many people waiting in the hallways to talk to the Potter family. Hermione had taken the opportunity to compose a letter to her parents telling them that Harry had been cleared of all charges. She also confessed that Harry, Ginny and her had concealed a wizarding marriage from them that had taken place in Egypt. She tried to explain that it wasn't a slight against any of the in-laws that had been promised a real marriage to take place later but only a contingency in case problems developed before the real second marriages would take place. She finished writing the letter before flooing back to the school.

Once the Potters emerged from the floo in Professor McGonagall's office, Patchum met them with a message that they should stop by the Gryffindor common room before heading back to the Hearth. Although they really wanted to get back to their own quarters Harry and the others couldn't refuse the request from their Head of House. Hermione and the other two made a side trip to the school Owlery to let Hedwig take the letter to her parents.

Harry was congratulated by the portrait of Winnie at the portal but she did have a little teasing fun by having them guess at the new password before opening up to the common room. Harry, Hermione and Ginny walked in to a darkened room and silently pulled their wands. Then the lights came on and everyone yelled "Welcome Back". All three were totally stunned that everyone in Gryffindor and all their friends from other houses were standing and waiting for their return. There was long session of handshakes and hugs all around and then Dumbledore stepped forward and waved his wand. A wide-mouth stone basin with runes and strange symbols scribed all around the outside appeared on a nearby table and Hermione gave out a little gasp.

"I think I know what that is. It's even rarer than your invisibility cloak Harry."

Dumbledore held up his hands for silence and then addressed the crowd of people. "I know most of you are looking forward to seeing the papers tomorrow about the trial and vindication of our young Mr. Potter here. I thought I would save Harry's voice and give you an accounting of what happened. What I have here is a Pensieve; it is a device for storing and reviewing memories. This is mine and I usually use it privately to review significant events. Today I will put it in projection mode for you all to see what transpired in Courtroom 12 at the Ministry of Magic. One simply has to concentrate on the specific memory you want to look at and then…"

Dumbledore put his wand tip to his temple and pulled. A bright, silverish-white strand of something stuck to the end of Dumbledore's wand and he carefully lowered it into the basin of cloudy liquid that swirled around in the basin. Dumbledore touched a few of tiny runes and symbols around the rim of the basin and suddenly a picture appeared above the basin.

It was almost looking at a muggle television except this vision or broadcast was more three dimensional and colorful. It was also much larger than any television than Harry had ever seen. The Pensieve display of Dumbledore's memory suddenly jumped into motion and began showing the trial from the time Dumbledore ask for the accused to enter the courtroom.

Professor McGonagall took over at that point and started describing the people and the Wizengamot to the students in the Gryffindor common room. Everybody was silent at first when Harry was led into the courtroom but it was a surprised Neville that spoke up and identified his grandmother as the one who was defending Harry.

"She did a wonderful job Neville" said Hermione. Susan Bones leaned into Neville where they were sitting and grabbed his hand. The rest of the memory continued to run and there were a lot of boos and hisses every time Madame Umbridge opened her mouth to speak. Some laughter spread through the room as they saw the clerk from the records office scheme to get Harry Potter's autograph. Harry had a few questions shouted out to him about whether he was going to answer Portnoy's Request. Or fix Portnoy's Complaint about his missing paperwork.

Harry had an idea and he whispered a question to Hermione. She nodded and the three clasped hands briefly. Bowls of popcorn and bottles of chilled pumpkin juice appeared around the room. Even Dumbledore nodded his thanks as everyone settled in to see the rest of the trial. The twins, Percy and Ron were all suitably surprised and happy that their father was called as a witness. Seamus called out loudly when he saw Hermione give her father-in-law a kiss after his testimony and asked Harry if he allowed his wives to kiss anybody.

"Dream on, Seamus" was the reply from both Hermione and Ginny. The Irish lad was stuffed deeper into his seat by Ron and Dean Thomas for his brashness but he was smiling when he re-emerged.

Everybody grew silent when Ginny was called but they quickly started cheering her for not answering to her maiden name. Umbridge was booed soundly before she began speaking and everybody yelled some very unpleasant names at her for the Imperius curse that she implied with her first question. When everyone heard Ginny say that the three Potters had been married in the Chamber of Secrets after Harry had killed a giant Basilisk, the common room erupted in cheers, shouts and questions. This was just as well from Harry's point of view as the clamor covered up the other part of Ginny's answer that Voldemort was also vanquished.

Professor McGonagall was the one to call for silence then as she insisted that everyone needed to keep on watching as the trial wasn't over yet. There was a lot of whispering and glances at Harry and his wives but everyone became quiet again when the trial started again after the recess.

The silence in the common room was flawless as everyone held their breath waiting for Ginny to stand and deliver another Wizard's oath. When she gave Umbridge a Dunce cap after making her oath, Fred and George walked across the common room on their knees to pay homage to their little sister. The rest of the common broke out in cheers as the proof was irrefutable that the charges were false.

Dumbledore held up his hand and said that Harry still had a small part left to play in the trial. Umbridge was loudly booed when she was called as a witness but everyone turned and looked at Harry in surprise when the Harry in the courtroom stood up and began talking to the Undersecretary.

Every female present winced and threw embarrassed looks at Ginny and Hermione about the spell that Umbridge had forced them to undergo. A lot of the younger wizards in the common room had blank looks but the Weasley brothers had a combination of disgust and anger on their faces. Harry hoped that those particular reactions weren't aimed at him. The final trick Harry played about producing a real marriage license had everyone back to laughing at Umbridge and the look on her face. The memory ended with Dumbledore declaring that the charges were dismissed and the common room was silent for a moment or two as the display ended.

Dumbledore waved his wand and his Pensieve disappeared. He then walked over and stood before where Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting. "That is the official version of what happened in Courtroom 12. What appears in the Daily Prophet tomorrow may or may not have the same facts or interpretations as you have seen them. It has been a deeply stressful time for Lord and Ladies Potter and they are not going to be answering any personal questions about their marriage or certain aspects of their lives. If they want to share anything with their friends they may but do not bother them any further about this matter. I will know if there is idle or malicious gossiping or tale-telling about the Potter's personal lives and it will be handled appropriately. Otherwise have a very good evening everyone."

Saying that, Dumbledore turned and wished the Potters a quiet pleasant evening also and he and Professor McGonagall left the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ginny and Hermione were quickly surrounded by people congratulating and questioning them. The press of people was a little intense but the twins, Ron and Neville cleared a path for them to get up and head for the portal. Harry yelled for attention before they left and said that there would probably be more details and answers in the morning papers. He thanked them all for their welcome back and their support. The three left the common room with Neville and Ron blocking the portal to prevent anyone from following them.

Hermione was strangely quiet as the three headed down the corridor toward the Hearth. Ginny picked up on it first and stopped Hermione with an arm around her waist. "Is there something bothering you Nonnie?"

Hermione looked around and then cast a privacy spell. "I just feel a little useless; you, Harry and even your Dad had a hand in clearing Harry's name. I feel a little disappointed that I wasn't more help."

Harry shook his head and gathered up Hermione into a hug. "It was only a matter of chance that Ginny was called before you were. I'm absolutely positive you would have reacted the same way to your maiden name being called or answering those questions. You might have hexed her a little differently but whether you were called or not I still was glad you were there for support."

Ginny laid her head on the back of Hermione's shoulder and hugged her also. "I wouldn't have been quite as brave or as sure of myself without you there. I knew you were looking out for me way up there in the witness box and it helped me. So don't think you weren't a necessary part to all that happened in court today."

Hermione smiled. "You are the best two ever. Let's head back to the Hearth and relax."

'_**Harry?'**_

'_**Yes Ginny?'**_

"_**With what happened in the infirmary and the testimony in the courtroom, everyone is going to think that we've been shagging each other all along.'**_

'_**Sorry, I hope you aren't going to mind all the whispering and stares. I'm sorry that I…'**_

'_**Stop apologizing already Harry. I think Ginny was thinking of something else.'**_

'_**And what would that be, the lovely Mrs. Potters?"**_

'_**That we don't have to pretend any more about our virtue or lack thereof…"**_

'…_**and we should celebrate our good days or nights a lot more …intimately.'**_

'_**And this was a pretty good day after all, wasn't it?'**_

"_**Yes, Jamie it definitely was. Let's not forget to cast the silencing spells once we get to the bedroom. We wouldn't want to Myrtle or Josh to get corrupted by our activities, would we?'**_

Harry nodded happily through his blush. Ginny and Hermione took a firm hold on his hands and hurried their husband onward to a very enthusiastic type of celebration of their own.

Xxxx xxx

Peter Pettigrew had never been the cheeriest person in the world. His outlook on life had descended rapidly when the hope of finding and keeping fast friends was destroyed by his overriding sense of survival. That had been what led him to betray the trust of his dearest friends. Voldemort had said that everyone but his followers would die and that his 'friends' would get glory and long lives during his reign. That dream disappeared along with the Dark Lord so Peter went into deep hiding. Staying in his animagus form with a poor pureblood family seemed to be an ideal place to hide until the Dark Lord ever came back. It also wouldn't do to be seen as himself either. Peter Pettigrew had officially been murdered by the 'evil' Sirius Black.

It hadn't been a bad life staying with the Weasleys. There was a dry roof over his head, a sort of comfortable bed to sleep in and some occasional leftovers from Molly Weasley's tasty smorgasbord. Scabbers got 'lost' every once in a while to stretch out in his human form as an occasional treat. Listening in about what was going on the wizarding world while he was stuffed into Percy or Ronald's pocket was informative. Hearing and seeing Harry Potter become part of the Weasley family's life was almost enough to give him a heart attack. But Peter had been confident, maybe overconfident. He didn't think anybody was ever going to suspect who he really was.

That particular belief all went out the window in the matter of a few seconds a number of weeks ago. He was just lying there being fed some cheese and crackers when that blasted kneazle came into the room and tried to devour him. Peter hid and then fled when he heard that other people including Harry Potter and Remus Lupin were looking for Wormtail. He fled down between the walls and the floors trying to get away.

It had been tolerable for a few days as Peter had some food stores save away for such as emergency as this. But then he had heard about the scavenger hunt. It must have been Dumbledore's idea to have him tracked down and caught. Peter had considered fleeing the school but had quickly given it up as a very bad idea. There were Dementors patrolling outside and Peter Pettigrew was too scared to try slipping by them. His animagus form was also completely useless outside the walls also. Owls were extremely fond on mice and rats and there were an uncounted number of them that flew in and out of the Hogwarts Owlery during all hours.

Peter Pettigrew was currently hiding in a sub-sub-basement at the present time. He knew from past experience how to get to the Hogwarts kitchens but the house elves rarely dropped any decent sized tidbits and were quietly helping the different houses with their weekly totals.

'What to do, what to do?' The wizard sometimes known as Wormtail was trying to make some sense out of the particular mess he found himself in. Dementors were outside Hogwarts and Sirius Black had somehow escaped Azkaban. Peter has no illusions about what would happen if Padfoot caught up with him. He'd be just as dead as if he turned himself in to the DMLE.

The only thing to do would be to ride this out. To continue hiding in places that blasted Marauder's map wouldn't reveal him. The rafters maybe or the dungeons, sub-dungeons and abandoned parts of the school that weren't shown. Peter stood up in the little crawl space that served as his home for the foreseeable future. The walls dripped and leaked and provided enough water to quench his thirst. It was food that was the problem. It didn't take much to keep his rat stomach full but his human body was another matter.

Magic wasn't going to be much help either. Even with two wands Peter was vastly outnumbered, in school and out. He knew some fearsome spells thanks to his Marauder ex-friends and Lord Voldemort. That didn't matter much if he was surrounded and he hadn't done much practicing while in his rat form. At least he had time to practice now while he was waiting. But Peter Pettigrew's stomach reminded him by growling that he hadn't eaten recently.

The air shimmered in the room and a rat with nine front claws nervously set out to find some food. It had been a little over seven weeks since he had last had a square meal and somehow a whiff of caramel popcorn came through the air in the dank spot. Peter, Wormtail, went looking for his supper.

Xxxx xxxx

The headline from the Daily Prophet on the day after Harry's trial trumpeted the announcement that **'Minister Fudge suspends Undersecretary Umbridge'**. Harry and his wives were quite happy that the Minister of Magic had decided that because of the 'extraordinary pressures and responsibilities' that the Senior Undersecretary had undertaken, she would be resting at an unknown location for eight months. Harry thought it was very coincidental that the term of suspension was identical to the length of the remaining school term.

The trial of Harry Potter had been relegated to page 9 in the Prophet and it was quite sketchy in its details. There was also a one line apology for the misstatement of facts that the paper had printed erroneously about Lord and Ladies Potter. That apology was buried somewhere in the classified ads on page 14; it took Colin Creevy to find and point out that to Harry and his wives. Harry laughed the whole matter off but Hermione pointed out that the "dear" Undersecretary was only suspended and not fired outright. Ginny said if the witch managed to make trouble for the Potters again she would 'find out what the weather in Iceland was like'.

The Ferraforte brothers were noticeable by their absence during meals for the first days of the week and their silence in classes when they were seen. Harry didn't know if they were being punished by Dumbledore or Professor Snape or they had finally realized what kind of trouble they had made. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to confront them and Ginny and Hermione were split on whether they should take an 'official' position of revenge.

It was after Transfiguration class on Wednesday morning when Professor McGonagall held back Harry, Hermione and Ginny after class. "There is a matter to be settled today and you need to report to the Headmaster's office at 11." McGonagall wouldn't say anything in addition to that so the three were left wondering what the problem was that was going to be settled.

At a quarter to the appointed hour, Harry and his wives packed up their bags and left the library where they had been working on their homework. They were almost to the entrance to Dumbledore's office when they met up with Marta Ferraforte. She was happy to see them but said she couldn't visit long as she had been requested to report to the Headmaster's office. Harry told her that they were going to the same place and Marta suddenly became a little nervous. Harry tried to reassure the first year that it probably wasn't because she had done anything wrong and sometimes the Headmaster just liked to talk to students to see how they were doing with school and everything. Marta relaxed a bit and Hermione asked if holding her hand would help her with the nervousness. Marta nodded yes and held out her hand for Hermione to take.

Mrs. Gowdie was not in her office so Harry and the other's went directly to the statue of the gargoyle by the wall. Marta was very impressed when Harry merely touched the gargoyle and the wall split behind it to reveal the circular staircase up to Dumbledore's office. Hermione made sure that she and Marta took the first step together so that the younger girl wasn't startled too much when the stairway began moving. Harry and Ginny followed them to the top and Harry smiled as he knocked on the big door.

Dumbledore called out the four of them to enter and the first persons Harry saw were Cosmos and Lucretius Ferraforte. Beside them was their father, Ambassador Dario Ferraforte. The other visitor to Dumbledore's office was very familiar to Marta. With a cry of "Mama" Marta left Hermione's side and ran into the embrace of the tall dark-haired beauty standing just a little behind the rest of the family. The Ambassador smiled at his daughter and patted her head briefly before turning his attention back to the Potters.

"Lord and Ladies Potter, I have the happy pleasure of presenting my wife, the Lady Gianna Ferraforte. Love, these are the very important people that our sons have insulted and caused problems for."

Marta spoke up and looked at her mother. "These three have been my friends from the first day Mama. They have gone out of their way to help me with classes and fitting in here at school."

Dumbledore stood at that point and excused himself from the room. "This matter is between your two families. Ambassador, you and you lovely wife may use the office as long as you like and you are always welcome to visit the school – whether or not you have any children here."

Marta was startled when she heard the last part of the statement. She looked up at her mother but Lady Gianna didn't react at all. Dumbledore nodded to everyone and exited his office. The massive door closed with an audible thomp and there was a deep silence in the office.

Harry had already bowed to the Ambassador and his wife and thought they were all going to sit down and discuss what had happened because of the twins. He, Ginny, and Hermione were shocked however when the Ambassador and his wife advanced and both went down to one knee before the trio. Harry tried telling them to get up but the Ambassador spoke up before he could get a word out.

"I am in the unaccustomed position of holding the responsiblability that members of my family publicly embarrassed members of an Ancient and Noble family. I come humbly before you Lord and Ladies Potter to beg forgiveness, offer numerations and make an appeal that a blood–feud not be enjoined for the seriousness of my sons offenses."

Quick mental discussions flew furiously between Harry and his wives in the shocked silence of that pronouncement. Harry gestured for the two adults to get up. "Please rise, Lord and Lady Ferraforte. There has been damage done but nothing that was permanent or unfixable. Let's take some seats and discuss this as rational wizards and witches."

Ambassador Ferraforte looked up with some relief and he and his wife took a couple of seats next to Dumbledore's desk. Harry held the seats for Ginny and Hermione before he took one himself. Marta was pulled into the seat with her mother and Cosmos and Lucretius looked shocked when their father told them to remain standing.

Ambassador Ferraforte spoke first. "Lord Potter…"

Harry smiled and politely interrupted the older wizard. "Your Excellancy and Lady Ferraforte, my name is Harry and my wives names are Ginny and Hermione. We are not in court or in front of the Wizengamot now so I see no need for the strict following of protocol in this borrowed room."

"You are very generous Lord.. Harry. I extend the same courtesy for my wife and myself. Dario and Gianna. I must first confess how shocked I was when Minister Fudge contacted me about what his subordinate Umbridge had done and why she had done it. My wife and I have spent a few days talking about the whole situation and have been expecting a formal summoning from you and your wives."

"They summon you?" Lucretius spat out. "How ludicrous!"

Dario stood and faced his son. "You will be silent until I tell you that you may speak. Do you understand that or are you ready to face the consequences of my anger now?"

"No father, I will be quiet."

Dario stared hard at his son for a few seconds and then retook his seat. "I apologize for my son. Again. Gianna and I have spent some of our discussion time trying figure out why this has happened now. We thought our sons would conduct themselves in an honorable manner while here at school. We do not understand yet why you and your wives have triggered this animosity in them."

Hermione raised her hand and Lady Gianna smiled as she nodded her way. Hermione looked up at her hand and then blushed. "Sorry, I have a bad habit of that from classes. Lord Dario, Lady Gianna, perhaps now would be a good time to ask your sons. We are likewise mystified by their actions; I don't think we have insulted them or slighted them from the time school started. We interceded on Marta's behalf to stop them from bullying her but we make a point of trying to get along with everyone."

Both Ambassador Dario's and Lady Gianna's head went to look at the suddenly squirming boys and they both nodded. Dario spoke up as he glared at his sons. "You are correct about that. Now is the perfect time for that explanation. Tell us why you have dishonored yourselves and our family. No excuses, no lies. We will have the truth."

It was Cosmos that started talking. "It began even before we got on the train to come to Hogwarts father. Minister Fudge wanted to introduce you to Harry Potter. We thought it strange that he was insistent that you meet a person we thought had just been fictionalized in legend and stories. But as my brother and I wandered around the train platform waiting to board, we heard a lot of people discussing Harry Potter and his latest adventure."

Lucretius would not be denied his opportunity to talk. He interrupted his own brother. "We thought it odd that children and young adults would be talking about the latest fantasy that the legendary child hero was in. But when we boarded the train, we heard more gossiping and talking. Harry Potter was married at thirteen. Harry Potter and something called the DA. A rumor that Harry Potter had disappeared while killing a monster that had terrorized Hogwarts."

"All very fanciful; all very unbelievable. When we politely asked to see this new book from one of the students who had been talking, we were met with silence. The person said there was no 'new' book about Harry Potter and that the third year was riding along with all the other students in the train."

"Imagine our surprise on finding Marta hiding… err, occupying the very train compartment that one Harry Potter and his friends were in. We met Harry Potter. A weak-looking, smallish boy that looked barely able to grip a wand properly, much less vanquish a Dark Lord. After we returned to our compartment with Marta, Cosmos and I agreed that Harry Potter was a charlatan. An imposter with a good press agent that continued to make up stories to earn him money and prestige."

"He didn't and still doesn't look like much of a hero" Cosmos added.

"We found out more once we got to Hogwarts" Lucretius continued. "There was supposedly an attack on the train by what they called Dementors; horrible vile creatures that could suck the very soul out of your bodies. But it didn't happen to us. We thought it only an illusion that he had somehow manufactured or lied about. The fact that he bribed or somehow made his friends swear a life debt to him was very telling about his complicity in the fabrication."

"We also found it criminal that a half-blood had private quarters but members of the Italian Ambassador to England's family were put up in community dorm rooms like common peasants. We need to find out more about this Potter person so we investigated and had Marta report back to us with anything she learned from her false separation from us into Gryffindor House."

Dario and his wife looked less and less pleased with every word that came out of their son's mouths. When they looked over to see the subject of all this talk, they saw that Harry Potter seemed calm but was gripping the arms of his chair quite tightly. Both Hermione and Ginny were staring at their husband quite intently instead of at Lucretius or Cosmos. Dario realized with a start that they were focused on either trying to calm their husband down or prevent him from leaping up from the chair. Dario suspected that neither he nor his sons would really like to see what happened when Harry Potter lost his temper. He had made some discreet inquiries with the Minister of Magic and a lot of other people. In the three or four days since the whole affair had been made public, he had found out an enormous amount about the young lad sitting so graciously across from him.

Lucretius kept telling his story in an effort to get back in his father's graces. "Then the incident with that beast happened. Cosmos and I felt it was a set up affair that Harry had previous experience with that particular hippogriff and could ride him at will. I told myself if this faker could charm his way aboard the large creature, then it would have no problem recognizing the better wizard and granting him the same privilege. I seemed to have set off a violent reaction. I can only determine that it was a part of the salesmanship that Harry Potter is so good at as to make himself appear better than everyone else."

"It was humiliating to us, me, to be thought of as liars and to have another person actually rewarded for putting their hands on me. I could not believe that my own father fell into the trap of believing Harry Potter over his own sons."

"We thought to expose this person by depriving him of the two girls he had obviously tricked into marrying him."

There were three sharp intakes of breath from where the Potters sat together. Gianna rose to come stand before Harry and his wives. "Our apologies continue but please let my sons finish tightening the nooses around their own necks." Harry nodded slowly but Gianna was a little afraid of the way his green eyes flashed darker and lighter in the space of a few seconds. She went back to hold the hand of her husband.

Lucretius faltered a bit before finishing his tale. "We were so sure we were right that some fraud had been committed that we wrote to the Ministry of Magic complaining about the marriage of the three. They seemed too young to have contracts settled so there must have been some irregularities. We thought we were trying to fix a wrong by writing to the Minister of Magic and using your title."

"You were thinking about getting revenge" Dario spoke harshly, correcting his sons. Lucretius stared but then nodded. "Father, it was my ideas that forced this issue from the first; Cosmos just went along. I will take the brunt of the punishment."

"Too little, too late my son. Since your brother had neither the conviction to try and stop you or the civility to at least tell me or Lord Potter what was taking place, he will be sharing in whatever fate is to be determined about you."

Lucretius fell silent finally under the glare of his parents. Dario closed his eyes wearily for a second and then stood. "Harry, I have no explanation other that the fact that my sons are idiots. May I have your and your lovely wives indulgence to take a little time to educate my arrogant sons at this time?"

Ginny and Hermione grinned when Dario said 'idiots' but Harry nodded his head. His lips were drawn tight in true annoyance and Dario hoped that the man's reported sense of fairness wouldn't lose him one or both of his sons.

He began pacing in front of his two eldest and hoped they heard the seriousness of his words. "I cannot begin to tell you how badly and how often you have been wrong about this person. This Lord who is important enough to the English Minister of Magic that he asked _me_ to meet _him_. One of the nice things about being an Ambassador, before you went out of your way to ruin it, is that people will voluntarily answer questions in an effort to gain favor. I've asked a lot of questions of various people in the last few days as has your mother."

"Let's start with something basic even you might understand. That 'charlatan' as you called him, is the second or third richest person in Europe. Not in England mind you, in Europe. The House of Potter dates back to well before the founding of this school. So don't go thinking your own heritage is all that long or better."

Cosmos shuddered and Lucretius stared hard at Harry before casting his eyes downward.

"Those fanciful books of adventure are written with Lord Potter's permission and he makes no money off of them. The money is donated to a Widow and Orphans fund and their Magical hospital, St Mungo's. He has also donated lot of his own money to those causes because he is an orphan himself. He has turned out very exceptional for someone who wasn't raised by his own parents. A lot better individual than some in this room have proven themselves to be."

Harry saw Cosmos winced and hoped his father was getting through to him. Lucretius face was set in stone and Harry saw no indication that he understood how angry his father was.

"I was granted permission to read the official reports about the incident on the train. There was no illusion and there were Dementors. In fact the reports state that this young man 'who could barely hold a wand properly' in your opinion, did the impossible and killed one of those vile creatures. Something that had never been done before. You are truly lucky that Lord Potter has an incredible amount of patience with- how do the English say it - nincompoops. Had you been stupid enough to challenge him to a Wizard's duel, he would have dismissed you as an afterthought."

Cosmos winced again and Lucretius started looking fearfully between his father and Harry. He was starting to understand but Dario pressed on with his lecture.

"I talked to the Headmaster about those life debts. How could you reconcile the fact that although numerous life-debts were offered, your supposed faker turned them all down or settled them to promises of friendship and a desire never to be referred to as Lord?"

"But.."

"I have **not** given you permission to speak Lucretius so don't try. Minister Fudge swore me to secrecy but I am holding you both to a family secret that Harry Potter did indeed kill a 60 foot-long basilisk under the school…"

'_**58 feet, 2 and ¾ inches actually.'**_

'_**Yes, Ginny.'**_

".. so you should respect him also as both a gentleman and a warrior. Are you understanding who you ill-judged and mistreated now?"

Both Lucretius and Cosmos nodded their heads and began casting anxious glances toward Harry. The Potters had been mentally discussing any possible punishments for the two Slytherins but this dressing down from their father seemed to mollify at least part of Harry's indignation.

It seemed Dario had reached his frustration point in yelling at his sons and he finally clenched his hands one more time in anger and then sat down. His wife rubbed his back for a while and then stood up to take his place. She walked, rather strode, to stand before her sons.

"My boys, my dear loving boys." She raised her hand and quickly slapped each boy hard on the cheek. "I have never been so mad or so embarrassed at what you have done to us and to our family. It is inconceivable that you could act like this."

'_**It's got to be a mother thing. She sounds just like Molly, doesn't she Hermione?'**_

"_**Or my Mom. You two have been spared her temper but she's scared me once or twice when Dad really messed things up. Yes Harry, it's a mother thing.'**_

Cosmos was openly weeping at the attack by his own mother and Lucretius wouldn't raise his head from studying the floor. Gianna was not done yet though. "Have you no sense whatsoever? Your bigotry and hatred may have cost your father his Ambassadorship; they are debating calling him back at the Italian Ministry even as we speak. See where your pride has landed us. See it? I thought you better than this; I thought we raised you better than this!"

Gianna grabbed her skirts and spun away from her sons. She went quickly to rest her head on her husband's shoulder. Dario hugged her protectively and even her sons heard the sobbing she couldn't control. Both sons collapsed in shame and hurt. Harry was almost embarrassed to be a witness to this family grief. He stood and turned his back to the Ferrafortes and Ginny and Hermione joined him. They cast a privacy spell as not to hear what family discussions were going on behind them.

About ten minutes later Harry was tapped on the shoulder by Dario. "We can proceed now. Thank you for allowing us some privacy…Harry."

Hermione, Ginny and Harry returned to their seats but Harry did not sit. Lucretius and Cosmos can forward to stand before him and then knelt on the floor. It was Lucretius that raised his head and Harry could see that he had been crying. "We make our humble apologies to you Lord Potter for the insults and damage we have done to you and your wives. We acknowledge our guilt and await your judgment for the crimes against an Ancient and Noble family."

Harry asked Cosmos and Lucretius to rise and rejoin their parents. They did so and Harry finally sat down. All five of the Ferrafortes looked very nervous. Harry shook his head. He had no idea what a suitable punishment might be in this circumstance although Ginny had mentioned something about tar and feathers. Hermione's idea of writing volumes of apologies didn't seem suitable either.

Harry made up his mind. "We will not ask for any monetary compensation from your family Dario. The damage that your sons have created cannot be solved by money. The charges against me were generated from the Ministry of Magic and Undersecretary Umbridge. I will not blame Cosmos and Lucretius for that. I am not concerned about my own name because it has been bandied about for good or bad since I was a little over one year old. But the honor and good name of my wives is something I just can't allow anyone to even start to disrespect."

Cosmos stepped forward first to try and apologize. "I can't begin to think of what damage we have caused to you Lady Ginny and Lady Hermione. I am sorry, very sorry and offer myself up to be your personal servant in whatever capacity you deem suitable. Any other punishments you three decide on I will accept without complaint."

Harry turned to look at his wives. Hermione rose from her seat and stepped up to Cosmos who bowed to her. "I accept your apology as heartfelt and true for my sister wife and myself. I shall pass no sentence about you myself but defer to my husband's good sense."

Cosmos bowed again and stepped back to rejoin his family. Ginny stood up and stepped up beside where Harry was seated. Harry reached out and held her hand as Lucretius stepped up. Ginny had to stare a little upwards to see Lucretius's eyes. Whatever the twin saw in Ginny's eyes seemed to make him almost turn around quickly and flee. Instead, he sank slowly to his knees and hung his head.

"I find myself unable to express my shame and sense of mortification that I have caused for you Lady Potter, your husband and you sister wife. I have behaved contemptibly in anyone's estimation. There is also the damage I have done to my own family; I may regain their trust and respect over time. I have no such illusions that I can redeem myself in your eyes so I humbly just apologize again and will await your judgment for my transgressions."

Ginny didn't smile but just nodded her head and stepped back. Lucretius took that as a sign that he could stand and he bowed deeply again to the three Potters and walked back to stand beside his brother. Harry didn't rise but turned his gaze to the boy's parents. "Those were fine words and I think my wives have accepted their apologies. Your Excellency, Lady Ferraforte, you know these two better than anyone. Have they come to understand what they have done and what I could possibly demand not only from them but also from you?"

"I think they truly have caught on to the seriousness of their offences Lord Potter. What is your decision about punishment?"

Harry stood and looked at Cosmos and Lucretius. "I am only asking three things from you two. The first is that you make an admission of your actions and then a public apology to my wives in front of everyone at lunch in the Great Hall. The second is that you will think about the consequences of your actions from now on."

"We promise to do that" came from the twins.

Harry reached out with his magic and pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from its resting place. The gasps from the five when the sword suddenly appeared in his grasp didn't slow his next statement down one iota. "You will each swear a wizard's oath on this sword that you will never, ever prejudge a person based on how they appear or what other people say about them."

Cosmos stepped forward first to kneel down and swear the oath. The sword glowed briefly when he finished and Cosmos was surprised when Harry lent him a hand to help him regain his feet.

Lucretius seemed extremely nervous as he stepped forward and followed his brother's example. When Harry helped Lucretius stand he held his hand a little bit longer that he might have.

"I hope Ginny, Hermione and I will see you, Cosmos and Marta at the DA Friday night."

Lucretius blinked in astonishment but nodded his head before he bowed again. "Thank you Lord Potter."

Harry waited until Lucretius had regained his previous position before he addressed the twins and Marta's parents. "That is all I think we shall do for punishment. If they try anything further against me or my wives, you will only be contacted after I deal with them Ambassador."

Dario Ferraforte stood with a little bit of surprise on his face. "I thank you for the compassion and fairness you have shown to my family. It was a far lesser sort of punishment than I frankly expected or what I think they deserved. My wife and I will impose our own punishments now for their atrocious behavior and actions if you don't mind."

Ginny and Hermione rose to stand next to Harry. The twins turned toward their parents. "You have been judged and know your punishments from Lord Potter and his family. We appreciate his leniency but you mother and I have additional punishments."

The Ambassador pulled his wand out and made a pass with it. The green robes of Slytherin were changed into a bright yellow and shortened to just above their knees. The Slytherin house badge had a set of black marks across it.

"Since you have acted in a childish, cowardly and disrespectful manner this will be you uniform until at least Christmas. The headmaster has already agreed to this punishment. Lord Potter will send me a letter stating whether this measure will continue on through the spring term. You are staying here at Hogwarts over the holidays instead of spending it with us and Marta."

Lady Gianna spoke up then. "You will also report to your sister every Friday with news of what you have done to help other students or the Potter family. She will write us every week to tell us of your change of attitude."

Lucretius and Cosmos looked a little puzzled but nodded. Marta looked very surprised at her new responsibility.

"We have other sanctions that will be imposed on you both next summer and their severity will depend on your actions here at school."

Harry nodded and then nodded to the Ferrafortes again. "I find that acceptable Your Excellency and Lady."

Dario and Gianna dismissed their sons and told them to prepare their speeches for the upcoming meal. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when Cosmos and Lucretius closed the door to Dumbledore's office behind them. It was then that Marta came up and made a very formal curtsey in front of Harry.

"Thank you Lord Potter for being lenient with my brothers. I think they will mind their manners now that you've gotten their attention."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the young lady's comment. Hermione and Ginny stepped past him to hug the first year and assure her that she was still to dispense with that "lord and lady nonsense" when she was around them.

His Excellency Dario Ferraforte came up close to where his daughter and the three Potters were standing. With a grateful nod, he extended his hand. Harry smiled and shook it. He then invited the three Ferrafortes to join them at the Gryffindor table for what would probably be a memorable meal.

Fawkes woke up from his pretended nap at that point and trilled out a happy melody that had everyone smiling as they left Dumbledore's office.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – You Can Run…

**_The Great Rat Fink Hunt – __9__th__ Week Results__ – October 28th, 1993_**

Houses

_Ravenclaw - 64 _

_Slytherin - 63 _

_Gryffindor– 56 _

_Hufflepuff – 51_

Individual Teams 

_Sneaky Mean and Slytherous – 33 _

_Weasleys Wonderful Wrat Wranglers - 31 _

_Rat Busters - 29 _

_VerminHaters- 28 _

_ Rat-a-touille - 23 _

Xxxx xxxx

Harry made time every day to meditate. It helped settle his nerves and focused his memory for the classes he was taking. There was also the matter of the somewhat irregular memories of the Dark Lord that surfaced from time to time. Harry had flashes of both Tom Riddle's life and times before and during Hogwarts and Lord Voldemort's schemes and manipulations after. These memories usually came in the night but also occasionally during the daylight hours when circumstances prodded a sort of déjà vu moment.

Although he set up mental shields before going to sleep, Harry still had to explain the nightmares and flashbacks of what he had 'seen' or experienced to Ginny and Hermione. The second time he had tried passing off his screams from nightmares as bad food reactions, his wives had glued him to the ceiling and made threats. Even thinking about having them cutting "things off" made Harry promise to at least tell them when and what happened. Since Ginny occasionally still had her own flashbacks to deal with from her possession by Tom's diary, it brought the trio closer together emotionally in dealing with the occasional trauma.

Harry and Ginny weren't sure if it was Tom's past memories affecting them or it was part of their enhanced abilities through the shared bond but they both noticed an increased capability in potions. Professor Snape had found less and less to complain about when he looked over any of the Potter's cauldrons. Harry and Ginny had quietly and efficiently caught up with Hermione and the three began to lead the class.

Harry's meditation had gotten him a somewhat rough idea of Tom's history. He was an orphan, just like Harry. There were a lot of similarities in the way they grew up and were raised. Harry wondered sometimes where they had split in their outlook and how Riddle had gone searching for power to the exclusion of every kind and decent emotion. Tom had wanted the notoriety and the need to be they center of everything- no matter how it was attained. He took advantage fairly and unfairly and Voldemort grew into a persona that totally replaced Tom Riddle over a short period of time.

Harry had nightmares of torture, intimidation, blackmailing and abusing every sort ethical standard that most people, muggle or magical, strived to meet. He was glad that most of the transplanted memories he suffered under were transitory in nature and could be quickly forgotten.

But there were terms and phrases and places that popped up in Harry's mind that had nothing to do with his own memory or life experiences. He did research in the Hogwarts library but had increasingly found himself looking up things in the Restricted Section. It took a lot of time and contemplation to separate out Tom's personality and memories and place them in a mental container of sorts that didn't tempt or affect him. Harry didn't go into that mental space very willingly; it scared and disgusted him that a human being would stoop so low.

But the possibility that another (or more) version(s) of Voldemort might be out there kept Harry paying attention to those revelations and discoveries that came out of the blue. It was important to find out why and how the multiple Voldemorts had been made and what else could be done to eliminate them. His wives knew Harry was upset about the presence of these memories but they also realized that the memories were or could be very significant to the three of them in the future.

Xxxx xxxx

The weekend mornings started out a little different than the weekdays at Hogwarts. The breakfast service in the Great Hall was pushed back an hour to let the students sleep in a bit before starting their day. For those that were a little more ambitious in nature, Madame Pince had the library opened an hour earlier. This seemed like an ideal time for Hermione and her spouses to get some extra undisturbed research and homework done. Most early Saturday mornings, the three could be found firmly entrenched by a little table near the charms section of the library.

Of course there were exceptions to that rule. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione had stayed up late the last Friday in October talking and consoling each other about past Halloween adventures and mishaps. They were all a little apprehensive about what might possibly appear out of thin air to attack them this year. There was a Hogsmeade day scheduled for Halloween day itself but the Potters decided about 1 am Saturday morning that they would probably stay in the castle and avoid stepping out as possible targets for Pettigrew, the Dementors or any other possible enemies.

So the morning of October 30th Harry Potter was fast asleep lying on his back in the middle of their shared bed. Since they had stayed up so late the night before, they had mutually decided to sleep in. Even if it meant that they missed breakfast, they could go down to visit the kitchens or ask Dobby to bring them something to eat. Harry had to dash off for the Gryffindor Quidditch practice in mid-morning but then the rest of their day was free. But for now Harry was sleeping peacefully. That was about to change.

'_Harry..'_

'_Harry…'_

'_**Harry…'**_ came a little stronger voice that tickled its way into Harry's consciousness.

'_**Time to wake up Jamie. We've got a little time for snuggling and guesswork.'**_

'_**Guesswork?'**_ Harry fought his way upward from unconsciousness and suddenly became aware that his wives were very close by.

'_**Time to use those wonderful seeker senses. No peeking now. Who does this belong to?'**_

Harry felt a weight settle into his right hand. Something firm, something quite soft with a little rough bump in its center. It felt very nice to touch and squeeze and Harry heard a quick intake of breath from one wife when he carefully rubbed that nub with his thumb.

Just as Harry was about to speak out and guess who had draped themselves into his palm, something very similar was lowered into his opened mouth. Harry gummed the swollen bit of flesh with his lips and then caressed it with his tongue.

'_**I'm not opening my eyes but that's one of Hermione wonderful breasts resting in my hand so that means that Ginny is trying to feed her beautiful bosom to me. Very good morning loves.'**_ Harry closed his hand gently and then suckled the quickly enlarging nipple until both girls jumped up a little and then moved to rest themselves on Harry's naked chest. Harry opened his eyes to gaze at the smiling and beautiful faces of Hermione and Ginny.

He kissed them both quickly and then did it again. The second time the two wives also licked his lips with their tongues and Harry opened his mouth to quickly tongue wrestle with each. Harry finally broke up laughing and pressed Hermione and Ginny closer to him. "I cannot think of a better or more tantalizing way to wake up than what you both just did. You two are so lovely and dear to me. Have I told you lately that I love you a lot?"

"Not for the last five or six hours Jamie but who's counting?" Ginny raised her hand to trace Harry's jawline and then transferred a kiss from her lips to his. Harry acted quickly and sucked the digit into his mouth and waggled his eyebrows at her. Ginny squirmed a little and her smile got broader.

Hermione had been playing with Harry's chest but then her hand suddenly started moving southward. "Ooh, is this for us Mr. Potter?" The rub across the front of his boxers got both a quick grin but a little grimace.

"Yes, or rather it will be once I make a necessary quick trip. Either of you have to go first?"

"We've been up about fifteen minutes Harry so we've gone already." Hermione sat up and Harry noticed that while Hermione was starkers still, Ginny still had had her polka-dot knickers on. Harry scooted around Hermione and stood up by the side of the bed.

The tent that suddenly appeared in the front of his boxers was very noticeable and earned a couple of wolf whistles from Hermione and Ginny. Harry lowered his head and left for the bathroom. He popped his head around the corner of the door and whistled back for them.

"If anyone's in the mood for some good cleaning fun, I'll be done in about thirty seconds."

Harry closed the door quickly as both wives came hurrying toward the bathroom. Although he positively loved the jiggling effects of his ladies as they moved while unclothed, it wasn't helping his morning condition any. The girls were knocking but Harry made sure he was finished at the loo before he turned the shower on. He then went back to the door. He unsealed it and was quickly picked up by the two giggling girls and carried naked into the hot shower. A quick trip to the shower turned into a longer adventure in the showers as Harry as the others took the opportunity to soap each other up and down a few times with all the resulting slipperiness.

Ginny got a sudden gleam in her eye at one point and asked Hermione how many positions they could all jointly get into without risking anybody drowning. Harry held his breath for the few seconds while Hermione processed the question. She started waving her hands and describing what she thought might be "doable" but Harry shook his head and said that he actually needed them to try out each arrangement and see if it was physically possible. Harry and Ginny were soon pulled around and positioned in a number of different poses that Hermione added herself to. It wasn't until the sixth combined arrangement that Hermione realized what she had been doing as a strictly mental exercise. She tried to get her mortified and blushing self out of the shower but Ginny and Harry just held her tightly and complimented her on her imagination. Ginny cheekily said that the second position Hermione suggested would probably be the best for the two girls right then and Harry promptly sat with his back to the shower wall and motioned for this two wives to join him. Neither Ginny, Hermione nor Harry complained about a thing as they thoroughly enjoyed each other for a memorable forty-five minutes.

When they were relaxing and cuddling afterward in bed, Harry kissed and thanked his brainy wife. "You do have away with figures and puzzles Nonnie. I supposed it would be too much to ask you to write out all those diagrams out for future fun and games?"

Hermione blushed again and hid her face in her hands but Harry and Ginny took that opportunity to kiss and play with their wife until she had another overwhelming explosion. Hermione kissed both of her spouses and hugged them extra-long and tight. And then she noticed the time. The trio had to scramble to get up and get dressed.

Because of their morning activities, Harry was a little late in arriving for Quidditch practice. Ginny walked down with him with her broom over her shoulder and she returned Oliver Wood's scowl with one of her own. The Gryffindor captain was pacing back and forth and jiggling his broom a little nervously. "Just because you're married now Harry doesn't mean you have an excuse to be late for practices. What's been holding you up?"

'_**Don't you dare answer that Mr. Potter! It's none of their business.'**_

"I had seconds for breakfast because I knew we were going to be practicing until lunch."

"That sounds like one of Ron's excuses." Wood said referring to the Gryffindor who always came down to watch their practices.

"Hey, I was on time – even if I'm not on the team." Ron was sitting on the bottom row of the bleachers with his broom ready just in case Oliver wanted a substitute to play keeper while he coached the team. It hadn't happened yet but Ron was still hopeful.

Fred came over and jostled Harry just a little bit. "Harry, you'll have to forgive our dear Captain Wood. He had this wonderful speech ready to remind us that we only have a week left to get ready for those Slytherins. And this is his last chance to get the Quidditch Cup for dear old Gryffindor. And you threw the timing all off because you were delayed. Have I forgotten anything important Mr. Wood?"

"Only that you and your brother will now have an extra fifteen minutes of bludger hitting after everyone leaves and you'll get to put the Quidditch set away."

The three chasers laughed at the twins for that but they just shrugged their shoulders and took to the air to warm up. As they started hitting the bludger back and forth to each other, George called across to his brother. "It was our turn with the equipment anyway. At least it's not raining."

Fred scowled and hung his head. He was positively sure that the practice had just been jinxed. Sure enough, five minutes later, the first of many curtains of cool rain descended on the Quidditch pitch.

Harry drifted by about a minute later in the midst of his warm up and hovered close to George. "Okay, which one of you mentioned the word rain?"

"He did" came the reply from both twins as they pointed to each other. Harry laughed and did a barrel role as he sped away from the duo before they got an idea about targeting him with the bludger.

Oliver had finished explaining the formations he wanted the chasers to use most of the time against Slytherin. He waved Harry down before he went up to his keeper position.

"Six snitches today. Catch six and you're done - whether the rest of the team is finished or not."

Harry nodded and was about to go over to the equipment box to retrieve the snitch. Oliver waved him a little closer to talk to him confidentially. "I understand your wives are both foxes but could you try to show up on time? You're supposed to be the responsible one being married and all. We do play and practice better somehow when you're up in the air. And you can go tell Ron and Ginny that they can play some one-on-one with the other set of goals as long as their Quaffle doesn't interfere with our practice."

"Thanks Oliver. I'll tell them and I won't be late again."

Ginny and Ron both cheered up when Harry said that Wood had given them permission to play at the other set of goals. Ginny liked playing chaser and Ron wanted to replace Wood as keeper but both gladly would take turns as long as they could be up in the air.

Harry's wife and brother-in-law went over to the equipment bag and took out a spare quaffle and the snitch. Ginny waved at her husband floating ten feet over their heads and just released the Snitch and watched him zoom off after it. She watched him for a minute and Ron walked over and nudged her. "Think you'll be able to not watch him if and when you end up on the house team."

Ginny cocked her head at her brother. "What?"

"You should try out for the team next year. You're almost as good as Alicia or Katie now. You just need some practice time."

"Are you trying to wind me up?" Ginny hadn't heard much support about her flying abilities before.

"I'm just thinking of the Gryffindor team. You are a better player than anyone else from what I've seen of the pickup games around here. And besides, think how cool it would be with multiple Weasleys and Potters being announced."

Ginny laughed and slapped her brother's arm. "You're right. I guess Harry and I will have to work on getting Hermione on her broom more."

'_**I heard that and NO way am I playing Quidditch.' **_

'_**You'll just have to settle for cheering us then Hermione.'**_

'_**That I can do. We'll have to make sure that Harry doesn't spend too much time following your lovely bum around the pitch though instead of concentrating on the Snitch.'**_

'_**Nonnie!'**_

Ron wondered what caused his sister to blush right then and decided not to ask. The silent conversations that she, Harry and Hermione had together had been tough enough to get used to as it was. Marital conversations were something Ron didn't want to be privy to.

Practice went well for everyone, even though Oliver always claimed there was room for a lot of improvement. He did recognize when the rain and fatigue started making everyone get sloppy. He called everyone down and postponed Fred and George's extra practice time to a dryer day. Everyone helped put the equipment away and the nine of them were heading back to the school and thinking about drying charms when Hermione broke in shouting mentally.

'_**They've caught Scabbers! Harry, everybody hurry. Remus's quarters!'**_

Harry and Ginny began running and shouting out to Ron and the twins. There was suddenly a mad dash up the hillside and Oliver wondered why Harry and Ginny were so agitated at the finding of Ron's pet.

Xxxx xxxx

Harry ignored Filch's yelling about spreading mud and water all over the entranceway but paused momentarily to cast cleanup spells behind him. Something that resulted in more yelling. Harry called for Dobby and had him quickly take their Weasley and Potter brooms to their respective rooms. Then the five resumed their dash up to the third floor and Professor Lupin's office.

Just as they got there, three Slytherins exited Remus' room. Harry was astonished to see Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Vincent Crabbe talking animatedly. As the Gryffindors slowed down to a walk, Draco held up his hand. "I don't expect to get any thanks for it, but we caught your pet Weasley. Or are the four of you Potter's pet Weasleys? I forget which is which. Anyway, we'd liked you to bring down your reward money for us during supper."

Ron scowled and shook his head. "If it's the right rat, you'll get your money."

Pansy responded. "Of course it's the right rat. Nine front claws, fat and sluggish. Looks like an unmade bed. Couldn't be anything else but a Weasley pet."

A nearby suit of armor fell over with a small crash and the helmet bounced across the floor to hit Pansy in the knee. She yelled at Harry and his friends but everyone held up their wandless hands. Draco pulled a face at Harry but helped Pansy as she limped off with Crabbe following behind.

'_**Thanks Vika.'**_

'_**You're welcome Harry.'**_

Before the trio disappeared down the stairway Harry called out to them. "So where did you get Scabbers and which team are we to thank for the capture?"

Draco popped his head back up. "Down in Myrtle's old loo. We're Sneaky, Mean and Slytherous. Think you can figure which one of us is which scar-head?"

"I thought it was all of you" Harry said with a laugh.

Ron, Fred and George had already entered Lupin's office but Ginny waited for Harry and stopped him for a moment. "Are you ready to see him Harry?"

Harry sighed and thought for a second. "I guess so. I've… we've been waiting so long for this ever since we found out who the real secret keeper was. I'm a little nervous now that the time is really here."

"Don't forget, Hermione and I will be right beside you. He'll pay for what's he's done."

"It won't bring Mom or Dad back but maybe they'll rest easier wherever they are."

"I'm sure they will Harry." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and they walked into a crowded office. Hermione came up to hug the pair and then sniffed at them. "You two need a shower."

"We really didn't have time after you notified us." Hermione pulled her wand and made a small pass. Harry and Ginny felt like someone had run a small scrub brush over them but then they felt a lot better. _**'Mild scouring charm, non-abrasive.'**_

'_**Thanks Hermione.'**_

It was a little crowded in Remus' office despite the fact that his desk had been pushed up against the nearest bookcase. The three Weasleys, Professors McGonagall and Lupin, and Dumbledore were crowded together as the three Potters pushed their way in. Harry joined the others in staring at a small cage resting on top of the desk. Inside the cage was a sleeping and gently snoring Scabbers; the animagus form of Peter Pettigrew.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's see the bastard."

"Mr. Potter, language."

"Sorry Professor McGonagall but that's the dirty rat that killed my parents just as sure as Voldemort did."

The Weasleys all flinched at the forbidden name but Harry's temper was starting to get the better of him. Ginny and Hermione could feel how upset he was and tried calming him down as best they could.

Dumbledore came over and clasped Harry on the shoulder. "Harry, we're waiting for Madame Bones and a couple of Aurors to arrive. I thought it best that someone from the Ministry should be here when we make Pettigrew wake up and transform. He could be arrested then and we could get on to the business of clearing your godfather."

"Sirius, I forgot about him." Harry's shoulders slumped momentarily and then he straightened up. "I need to go out for a walk for a minute or two. I'm too wound up to just stand here and wait. Ginny, let me know if Madame Bones gets here before I get back."

Harry walked out but Ginny stopped Hermione from following after him. "He needs some time alone to settle. This is a huge event and he doesn't want to do anything rash."

'_**He's thrown his wards up anyway. I know he's nearby but not what he's thinking.'**_

'_**He'll be back when he's ready. It won't take too long.'**_

Ginny's prediction was pretty accurate. Ten minutes later Madame Bones opened the door, looked inside and then told the two Aurors with her to wait down the hallway. She entered the crowded room and Harry slipped in just behind her.

"I'll assume something important has happened that caused the call for me Headmaster Dumbledore" Madame Bones said as she looked around the room. "I don't understand what the crowd is all here for though."

"Just a matter of delayed justice" Dumbledore said as he pointed at the desk.

The Head Auror looked at the rat in the cage and then back at Dumbledore. "My niece Susan said Hogwarts was having a contest of some sorts involving rodents. What's important about this one?"

"You might want to take a closer look at that one Amelia" McGonagall said.

Madame Bones pulled her wand and made a swipe in the direction of the cage. What the wand revealed in the shape of a glow around the rat made her eyebrows rise. "That's an animagus."

"An unregistered animagus" Harry said.

"And how do you know that Lord Potter?"

"It's still Harry Madame Bones and a good friend of my father's is and was very familiar with this particular wizard."

"And who might that be exactly?"

Remus spoke up. "It would probably be better to see for yourself Madame Bones. Harry would you mind waking Wormtail up?"

"Gladly Professor Lupin." Harry pulled his wand from its holster on his wrist and cast the spell. _"Rennervate!"_

The rat twitched as the spell hit it and rolled off its side to sit on four paws again. It shook its head and squealed shrilly as it saw all the people in the room. Dumbledore stepped forward and asked everyone to be prepared for what would happen next. Remus and Madame Bones had their wands pulled and pointed at the animagus and the three Potter's were anxiously holding hands.

"_Deprehendo absolutes veritatus"_

Dumbledore's wand shot a bright yellow light into the cage and the cage exploded outward. In the space of few seconds the cluster of people saw the rat grow rapidly and transform into a poor figure of a man. The small shifty-eyed man nervously swung his feet around and sat on the edge of the desk. Harry saw he was he was almost bald and had an unruly mange of hair circling his head. His face was flushed but had the look of a trapped animal. His dirty clothes had seen much better days and hung on his frame like he had lost a lot of weight recently.

The man looked wildly around the room and at the wands pointed at him. His gaze finally settled on Harry and he got a little smirk on his face. "Harry, my dear boy, let me expl-"

"Stupefy!" An unseen wand cast a spell at the animagus and he folded up and dropped.

Madame Bones turned around angrily. "Who did that?"

A voice right behind Harry spoke out. "I did. Wormtail should only be allowed to speak while under the influence of Veritaserum." Harry turned around and pulled his invisibility cloak off of…

"Sirius Black!" Madame Bones went to cast a spell at the escaped felon but Harry, Hermione and Ginny stepped directly in front of him. Sirius stood with his wand raised over Harry's shoulder for a long, long time before he lowered it and put it into Harry's hand.

"I think you may have to drop the murder charges against my godfather, Madame Bones, since that cretin he just stunned is named Peter Pettigrew."

"Godfather? Peter Pettigrew!" Madame Bones looked around at the rest of the observers. "Can anybody verify that this person is really Peter Pettigrew?"

Three, no four hands were raised in the room. Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin and Sirius Black all nodded at the slumped over figure. She looked around the room and then made a decision.

Pointing at Ron and the twins, the head of the DMLE pointed at the door. "You three are no longer needed here. Vamoose and if you breathe one word of what you've seen before the trial – your parents won't like visiting you every weekend. Understand?"

The three Weasleys gulped rather noisily and then nodded. They made their way cautiously around Sirius Black and then left the room. Harry knew they would be waiting outside the Hearth later for them but that was the least of his concerns now.

"And where exactly have you been for the last two months Lord Black?" Madame Bones didn't look too pleased to have two problems to deal with at the same time.

"Here and there. Churches, caves, Death Eater families. The usual places."

"Do you have any other wands on you before I arrest you and place you in custody?"

The smiles disappeared from the faces of Harry and his godfather. Sirius grimaced and then slowly pulled a wand out of his pants pocket. He handed it slowly to Harry who transferred the two to Madame Bones.

"Does he have to be arrested? He was trying to get here and warn Harry about Pettigrew."

Madame Bones stared at Hermione for a second. "I have a person who escaped Azkaban, which is a crime in itself, and whom everyone thinks is a mass murderer. I just can't call off a countrywide search for no apparent reason. Even if the supposedly deceased victim is alive."

Almost everyone glanced at the still unmoving figure on the floor and didn't notice the other bit of transformation that was happening. A new, deeper voice entered the discussion. "Lord Gryffindor formally places Sirius Black under his House protection and custody. He also guarantees his location and presence for necessary questioning and appearance at any trials that need to be held."

Only Hermione and Ginny didn't react to the formal declaration by Robb Loxley; Madame Bones turned quickly and swore an almost silent oath. "You're making this difficult Harry. By all rights and reason, I should be running Lord Black in right this very moment."

"Stupefy!" Lord Gryffindor shot a wandless spell at Peter Pettigrew. "I thought he moved. Anybody want to kick him while he's out?" Harry then sighed and held a transformed arm out to stop Sirius from moving forward. "Don't. It would be too easy to get carried away. I want to stomp him into a red smear but I just can't. We need to clear your name first."

"So who's the real adult here?" Sirius asked.

"It's never been you Padfoot" came from Remus Lupin.

"I'll make you a deal Harry, err… Lord Gryffindor. I'll take Pettigrew into custody and ask Minister Fudge about Lord Black. Keep him here at Hogwarts and if the Minister agrees he'll be placed in your custody. As long as you're swearing to his cooperation."

"Good" said both Sirius and Robb Loxley. Harry reverted to his "normal" self and smiled at his godfather. "Guess you'll have to stick around for a bit."

Madame Bones went to the door but stopped before she opened it. "Please cover up again Lord Black. Everyone has orders to shoot you on sight."

Sirius donned the invisibility cloak again as Madame Bones called down the hallway for the two Aurors. They came into the room and stared at the unconscious figure near the desk. "Arrest that man and make sure he is securely handcuffed. Anti-animagus spells. Take him to the Ministry holding cells until he wakes up. Whether he makes any statement or not, he is to be transferred to Azkaban pending trial in the morning."

Dumbledore and the others watched as Pettigrew was rolled over and handcuffs and ankle shackles were fastened and double-checked. The two aurors then levitated the prisoner and escorted him out the door. Madame Bones followed closely after them while Sirius reappeared from under the cloak. She turned back at the door to talk to the people still in the room. "My first order of business when I get back to the Ministry is going to call off the search and get all the aurors back to their homes and families. Only Minister Fudge can recall the Dementors however. I wished you had come and explained things earlier Harry but I'm not sure the minister would have agreed without proof."

"You have it now and soon everyone will know that Sirius Black is innocent of all the charges against him."

"We shall see Harry but it does look things will be straightened out soon. Thank you Lords and Ladies, professors and Headmaster. It's always an adventure coming out to Hogwarts officially. I shall send a message back soon about your custody Lord Black."

Harry and Remus both gave their thanks to Madame Bones. She waved back as she hurried to catch up to the escort and the prisoner. Harry closed the door and was surprised at the congratulations and shouts of joy that came from Remus and Sirius. Ginny and Hermione were swept up in Sirius' happiness and Harry had to pry them out of his arms. "Hey, easy on the wives there. I'm not done with them yet."

Sirius dropped the young ladies and about knocked Harry over with a hug of his own.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "Might I suggest that the celebration and catching up continue in your quarters Mr. Potter? And Lord Black shouldn't be seen in the hallways; his face and crimes have been widely distributed."

Harry nodded and the called out for Dobby. The little elf appeared silently in the room and bowed to Harry." What may Dobby do for the great wizard Lord Harry?"

Sirius held back a snicker at the house elf's appearance. Dobby was wearing the standard Hogwarts uniform of a tunic with the Hogwarts crest. To that tunic Dobby added the Potter crest and was wearing big floppy socks. His cape today was the color of buttercream and had crocheted spiders crawling across it.

"Dobby, please take Sirius to the Hearth but make sure that Ron Weasley doesn't see your cape. He's still not very fond of spiders. And then Sirius would probably like it if you went and brought Gracie back from the Lodgling."

Sirius nodded but before he could say anything Dobby had popped the both of them away. Harry invited Dumbledore and the others back to their quarters but only Remus accepted the invitation.

It was fifteen minutes later when the three Potters and Remus Lupin entered the Threefold Hearth for an afternoon of conversations and reminiscing. And belly rubbing for the big black and white dog.

Madame Bones sent word by owl later that the Minister was agreeing to Lord Gryffindor's offer as he tried to figure out what to do next. The Potter family was seen walking a Landseer and a huge black dog that looked like a Grim that evening after supper.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Uh-Oh!

Although Sirius liked spending the afternoon and evening with Harry, Ginny and Hermione he quickly admitted that being at the Threefold Hearth was a little too crowded for his comfort. After discussing all the options, it was decided that Sirius would go live at Potter Manor. At least until Pettigrew was tried and convicted of murder and a number of other crimes and Sirius was pardoned by the Minister of Magic.

Sirius had any number of things he needed to attend to as both Lord Black and a soon-to-be exonerated person. While he wouldn't be able to appear in public until everything was settled legally, Sirius could still go to Gringotts to claim his family ring and check on the Black accounts and holdings.

Harry had been told by Sirius that his family had a house in London that itself was protected by a Fidelius charm. By the way Sirius described it, it was a creepy rundown depressing place to spend an hour, much less a boyhood or a future. Harry offered to lend his godfather however many house elves it took to renovate and update his place but Sirius said that he might hire a goblin team of builders to do the remodeling.

Harry had received permission from Dumbledore for him, Ginny and Hermione to take Sirius to Potter Mansion. Sirius had, of course, been to Potter Manor many times during the many years of friendship with James and Lily. But since technically Harry had promised Madame Bones that he would 'supervise' his godfather, he thought creating a quick passageway back and forth to Hogwarts would be the best way to go. Harry therefore created two portkeys after Sunday breakfast at the Hearth; one for Sirius and another for Professor Lupin. Sirius took hold of Gracie and activated his portkey first. Tonks asked Remus to take her along with him and she put her hand on his arm before they disappeared. Harry crossed his fingers and hoped everyone arrived okay before he took up his wives hands and left via their own portkey. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that everyone had arrived at the right place and safely.

The group wandered around the mansion for a while and the three Potters and Tonks listened as Remus and Sirius talked about their memories of the times spent with James or both of Harry's parents. It was a nice time to hear more about how his father and mother lived but it also saddened Harry that he still wouldn't have any real memories of his parents but only the recollections of their friends.

It took a few rooms for anyone to notice but the arrival of the Landseer had certainly aroused the interest of the house elves. Gracie was walking with Sirius and taking a good look around but Ginny nudged Harry and pointed out the number of elves that were pointing at the dog. Harry finally stopped and called Tride out of the group. Harry introduced the elf to Gracie and asked him if he would be willing to take Gracie out for a walk. Tride nodded but Gracie had to look to Sirius to get his okay when Tride just took a hold of her collar to lead her away. Most of the other elves went back to their duties but Harry noticed that a few of the female elves were asking Tride if it was okay to touch the dog. Harry smiled and wondered if Sirius would get much of a chance to ever take the dog out by himself again.

It was Tonks that first noticed that Harry was becoming a little more withdrawn the longer the tour went and that Ginny and Hermione seemed a little anxious. She apologized for taking a loo break and silently signaled for Harry's better halves to join her. The three had a deep conversation over the next ten minutes and Tonks grabbed her cousin by the elbow when the three returned. Saying she had a family matter to discuss with Sirius, Tonks led him into the study and applied some privacy charms when she closed the door behind them.

Hermione and Ginny didn't know exactly what Tonks said to Sirius but he had a slightly different attitude when they came back out. He asked Harry if there was a place he liked where the six of them could talk for a bit. Harry brightened up and said that there was someplace new to the manor that Sirius hadn't seen before. Harry led the group up through their bedroom and balcony and then to the elevator. None of the three visitors knew what to expect but they all thought the new gazebo on the roof was a great idea for some people to gather and eat and 'whatnot'.

Sirius received a couple of stinging hexes for the way he had looked at Harry and the girls when he said 'whatnot'. Harry told Sirius he had received his only warning about misspeaking about private matters around his wives. Sirius nodded but then Ginny and Hermione ruined the threat by laughing. Sirius then said that he would have to have some one on one discussions with Harry's wives about some of the things that Lily had done to and with the rest of the Marauders. Harry's smile was genuine but even Sirius could see that there was a certain sadness behind it.

Harry led the way to the gazebo and rearranged the chairs and sofas inside with one swipe of his wand. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione took one of the couches and Sirius grabbed one of the chairs directly across from them Remus chose to stand for the time being although he did relax and sit on the arm of the chair that Tonks was in.

Sirius took a good look at the three teens across from him and started to speak. "Harry, I need to apologize for what I've been saying and what probably will be a difficult readjustment time for the two of us for a while. Moony and I have done nothing but talk about the past and the times we've had with your parents. Although I'm sure you like hearing the stories about them, we old codgers have been inadvertently ignoring the young man and his own family that is here before us. Yes, you look a lot like your father and Ginny certainly bears more than a passing resemblance to Lily but you aren't them. If I've made you miss them more than you usually do, I am sorry. I could blame my focus on the years I spent alone with only the memories of my past to entertain me but it's time for that excuse to end. You aren't your father even though there are some similarities. It's time I focused on who and what you are. Harry Potter…"

"Man of many rings and hats" Hermione stated.

"Husband, friend and intimidator of Ministry officials" Ginny chipped in.

"Student, boss, killer of Dementors" Remus spoke out.

"WHAT? How? When?" Sirius had jumped to his feet at the mention of his past guards and tormentors. Ginny and Hermione took turns explaining what had happened on the Hogwarts Express coming to school and Harry sheepishly admitted how close he and they had come to not making it through the experience.

Sirius sat back a little stunned. "Now I'm not sure you need me for anything at all. With what I've heard about your bond powers and abilities, there's not much else I think I can teach or provide for you."

Harry had sunk back a little bit into the couch at Sirius's depressing words but struggled up to come kneel in front of the older wizard. "I need you to be what my parents wanted you to be - my godfather. An advisor, a friend, someone to help me out with this so-called life I'm careening through from one crisis to the next. I can't imagine what it's like to be alone in prison for over a decade but I can tell you exactly what I've gone through without you. And I think you've skived off your responsibilities long enough!"

Sirius stared at Harry for a bit and then just nodded his head. "Guess I've been rightly told off. Does he do the same with you others?"

Hermione and the others nodded. Ginny came over to help her husband stand. "Harry's a nice, polite well-mannered idiot until somebody pushes the wrong button around him. It's infuriating sometimes but we wouldn't have him any other way." Ginny leaned up to kiss her blushing husband who was trying to stammer out his apology to Sirius.

"It's okay Harry. You can't be faulted for expressing yourself. We'll have plenty of time to get to know each other now and I'm sure there are suitable surprises on both sides to keep us from getting bored."

Harry relaxed and settled back in the couch. Hermione looked at the clock in the gazebo and then spoke up. "So what does everybody want for lunch?"

The six were still trying to settle on a common meal a minute later when there was a bright flare of light in the center of the gazebo. Looking up through the flames Harry saw that Fawkes had come into the room and was transporting a visibly upset Dumbledore.

"This isn't exactly a social visit. There's been some complications; a very disturbing turn of events."

Xxxx xxxx

Dumbledore took one of the vacant seats while Fawkes flew to one of the nearby lamps to roost. A whispered request to the ever-listening Dobby and a bowl of water and a plate of mixed fruit appeared close to the phoenix.

"Thank you; I see someone hasn't forgotten Fawkes fondness for papayas and cherries." Dumbledore watched Fawkes pick at his food for a bit and then turned back and regarded the students and their friends. "I'm afraid I've brought the very worst of news to you all but it cannot be helped. Miss Tonks, you are to report to the Ministry of Magic but you might as well hear the news here instead of there."

"What's happened Professor?" Harry asked.

"Let me back up a bit and tell you what happened after Madame Bones left with her prisoner. Peter Pettigrew was taken to the Ministry holding cells and was questioned by a few Aurors and one of the Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries. I have been informed that Peter did not voluntarily say anything although he was positively identified by at least one other person who attended school during the same time as your father and the rest of the Marauders Harry."

"The Minister of Magic was summoned and informed about the capture and identification of the prisoner. From what I gather Minister Fudge was quite upset that someone thought dead had been hiding for nearly a dozen years as a family pet. He ordered Peter transferred to Azkaban Prison to await trial while the Ministry figured out all the charges that might be held against Pettigrew. After giving his endorsement for Lord Gryffindor's protective custody, Minister Fudge also ordered that Lord Black turn himself into the Ministry today to talk to him and the head of the DMLE."

Sirius didn't look too happy about going to see the Minister but Remus pointed out that he wasn't to be arrested. ("So far.") Dumbledore nodded at that and continued.

"Peter Pettigrew was escorted by three aurors this morning when he left the Ministry of Magic. Those three and Pettigrew never arrived at Azkaban. It was not discovered until the change of shift of the Auror guards. The oncoming crew found four Aurors either dead or severely injured at the Azkaban dock; two were the Aurors that left the Ministry of Magic with Pettigrew. Two were of the regular shift that guarded the dock. There was no sign of the third Auror, a wizard named Carter Burke who has been an auror for over six years."

"A squad of Aurors was dispatched to Azkaban Prison itself when the initial problem had been reported. Those aurors discovered that there were no Dementors on guard and out of the detachment of eight Aurors normally staffing the facility, seven were stunned and Obliviated but had no other injuries. The missing Auror from Azkaban was named Dent. A number of prisoners are missing."

"Who?" Hermione's voice was a lot steadier than she thought it had a right to be considering what kind of criminals were held in the prison.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "All of the convicted Deatheaters that weren't kissed from the first war. Avery, the Carrows, Antonin Dolohov, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange and a dozen other less notable names."

Sirius had sat up straighter and straighter as Dumbledore repeated the names of those escapees. He was on the edge of his seat when Dumbledore paused. "And my cousin…"

"Bellatrix was also one of the ones that was reported missing" Dumbledore related sadly.

Remus swore softly where he sat and Harry looked his way for an explanation. Remus spoke softly as he watched Sirius's reaction. "Bellatrix Black Lestrange is a cousin to Sirius and a sister to Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks. If there ever was a bad apple it was Bellatrix; she is quite mad and enjoys torture and causing pain. She was the one that attacked Neville's parents. I hope you never meet up with her Harry. She quite ruthless and was one of the Dark Lord's favorite lieutenants."

Sirius was shaking his head repeatedly. "This is not happening! Maybe there _is_ need for me to be by your side now Harry. It's a weird twist of luck or of fate that's got me near you at this point of time."

"As long as Minister Fudge doesn't want you in custody or to take the blame for the escapes. It sort of looks like an inside job to me what with those two Aurors unaccounted for." Harry looked to his wives for other opinions but didn't see any other ideas from them.

"Auror Burke was found dead in his house a couple of hours later and it appears someone was resourceful or desperate enough to either cast the Imperius curse on him or use Polyjuice potion to impersonate him to free Pettigrew and help with the prison break. Harry, there was one other name of an escapee I have been reluctant to mention because of the personal history between you all."

Harry grimaced. "That would make it Lucius Malfoy then. Have Draco and his mother been informed yet?"

"Minerva is informing Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy even as we speak. I'm sure they will be contacting Mrs. Malfoy very soon."

Sirius stood up angrily at that point. "She won't be Mrs. Malfoy much longer; as Head of the Black family I'm going to abrogate the marriage contract to that Death Eater and will formally demand the return of her dowry."

Harry smiled. He wasn't sure if Draco and his mother would be happy about the first command from the new Head of House Black or not. Considering the past relations between the senior and junior Malfoy, Harry thought they would be glad to be rid of each other.

Tonks stood up at that point and said she had better floo home to tell her mother what was going on and then report into Auror headquarters. Sirius held out his arms for his relative. Tonks walked into the hug and then kissed Sirius on the cheek. Before Sirius let her go, he told Tonks to take a message to her mother for him. "Dora, tell Andie that you and she are being readmitted to the Black family again and all is forgiven."

Tonks jumped for joy and Remus whispered to the Potters that Andromeda Tonks and her daughter were cast out of the Black family by Sirius' mother because Andromeda had married a muggle-born. "It's about time that was corrected."

Remus offered to go with Tonks and Tonks thanked Sirius again. Dumbledore said he would miss the young Felicia Hampton being at school but would make the proper excuses to her professors and friends. Tonks smiled and managed a reasonable curtsey for the headmaster and then promptly tripped over the threshold of the gazebo as she and Remus left.

Sirius shook his head. "Are we positive she's a real Auror?"

A loud raspberry was heard from the direction of the elevator and Tonks voice floated up from the balcony. "At least I haven't gone deaf from old age yet cousin."

Sirius Black laughed a little but then sobered up. "Maybe I ought to go shopping to get me a decent set of robes to go see the Minister in."

"I've some dress robes in my closet that can be altered for you Padfoot. Ginny or one of our house elves can do that for you."

"Thanks Harry. Will you be the one escorting me to see the Minister Albus?"

"I think Lord Gryffindor was going to have that pleasure but I will certainly accompany you two if you don't mind."

Sirius nodded his agreement but was floored when two voices came across the room.

"Lady Gryffindor will be going with you also."

"And I think Lady Slytherin should also make a supporting appearance at this time."

Both Sirius and Dumbledore cast dumbfounded looks at Harry and then at his wives. Harry shrugged his shoulders and then held up his hands in surrender. "It's their idea and I'm certainly not going to try and talk them out of it if they want to come along that badly."

Xxxx xxxx

Auror Nervish was sitting at the visitors' desk in the Ministry of Magic again and trying to figure out the happenings of the last 12 hours. Three aurors dead, a number in St. Mungo's recuperating from being Obliviated or worse. Multiple Death Eater escapees from Azkaban and then the notice that Sirius Black was no longer to be hunted down. It was strange times and Nervish wondered if any of the recent events were related to that farce of a trial that the Undersecretary had tried putting Harry Potter though recently.

A loud whistle cut through the general hubbub of the Receiving Hall and Nervish started once as someone called out his name loudly. When he saw who was coming toward him for their visitor passes, the Auror almost reached for his wand to sound the alarm. It was Sirius Black but Nervish relaxed a little as he remembered he wasn't quite wanted anymore.

It was the person that had whistled and called out his name that gave Auror Nervish a very upset stomach though. Lord Gryffindor, Robb Loxley, was heading directly at the Visitor's check-in desk with a look of devil-may-care and mischief. The auror took another look at the wizard's staff that Loxley was using as a baton and walking stick. He wondered why it seemed to be always him on duty when this High Lord came calling with his unique outlook on life.

Lord Gryffindor threw his staff up in the air and it disappeared this time, much to Nervish's relief. The last time Robb Loxley had left the staff at his desk and it had caused no end of problems until he came back to claim it.

"Good Morning, Auror Nervish. It's Morthen, isn't it? Morthen, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Lord Sirius Black. And to answer your next question, we're both going to visit the Minister of Magic today."

Morthen Nervish breathed a small sigh of relief. No tomfoolery from Lord Gryffindor today then. "No wands then Lord Gryffindor?"

Robb Loxley turned his pockets inside out. "Not today, but do you have any spares hidden in your desk? Can't be too careful with all the despicable wizards on the loose now."

"No Lord Gryffindor. Here's your visitor's badge though; the Minister's office is on the top floor to the right."

Robb moved past the desk and Nervish looked up to see a smiling Sirius Black. He looked a lot better than that wanted poster they had all been staring at for the last number of weeks.

"Name?"

"Lord Sirius Orion Black."

"Good morning Lord Black. Purpose of your visit?"

"Discussions with Minister Fudgecake and Madame Bones about the high price of moonbeams and marigolds. Sorry, old habit; discussions of various subjects."

Nervish's eyebrows went up at that last bit but he kept to his protocols. "You must surrender your wand to be registered Lord Black."

Sirius held up his hands. "Sorry, don't have any."

"None at all?"

"Already surrendered to your boss I'm afraid."

Morthen shook his head; he wasn't too happy about what had to happen next. "I apologize Lord Black but in light of your questionable status, I'm afraid I have to search you and make sure you aren't carrying anything dangerous when you meet the Minister."

A big hand came down on the Auror's shoulder and he heard a deep voice right next to his ear. "I've already vouched for Lord Black. Are you sure a search is necessary?" Auror Nervish turned to see Lord Gryffindor's face right next to his and it didn't look happy. Lord Black however picked the hand off the Auror's shoulder. "It's okay Robb, this won't take too long."

Robb Loxley moved back so the auror could stand and pull his own wand. A complicated wave directed at Lord Black brought a nod to Morthen's face and he sat back down again. "Here's your pass Lord Black. Keep it displayed on your robes at all times and you are only to go to Madame Bones or Minister Fudge's office. The elevators are back there to your left."

Nervish watched the two walk just a few feet away and then stop as if they were waiting for someone. Nervish hoped Lord Slytherin wasn't next in line.

"Next."

A dainty hand that held a simple wedding band appeared in front of the Auror's face. Morthen looked up a little to see a stunningly beautiful young lady. She was about five foot tall and had a figure that could only be called rubenesque. Her grey hair was piled up on her head almost another foot higher and her robe was partially undone. Nervish tried avoiding the sight of the deep cleavage that was revealed by her low-cut emerald gown but the more he changed his direction, the more the lady seemed to bend down directly in front of him.

Morthen finally concentrated his sight on her weirdly colored eyes. They were a soft violet color but there was almost a mask of freckles that ran across her cheeks, nose and forehead.

"Auror Nervish?"

"Yes Madame…?"

"I'm Lady Gryffindor. My husband has told me so much about how you've helped him here at the Ministry and I just wanted to shake your hand."

Morthen turned to look over his shoulder to look at Lord Gryffindor. He was standing talking to Sirius Black but his eyes were focused on the witch that was standing at the check-in desk. Nervish turned around and offered his hand up for the Lady to shake. He immediately regretted it as Lady Gryffindor just about crushed his fingers in an unbelievably strong grip. Morthen flinched and Lady Gryffindor straightened up. That brought a certain relieve to Auror Nervish's eyes as he thought about the size of the lady's husband behind him.

"Just some normal questions now Lady Gryffindor. Your name?"

"Turah Alurra Loxley, but I shan't give you my address young man."

"I don't really need it Lady Gryffindor. Purpose of your visit at the Ministry today?"

"I'm attending the meeting my husband and Lord Black are having with Cornelius Fudge and Amelia Bones."

"Are they expecting you Lady Gryffindor?"

"Just call me Turah, please. Not really but Amelia always said I could stop on by and visit anytime I wanted."

Nervish was a little confused but thought it was allowable since there was a meeting already scheduled. "I'll need to take your wand to register it Tur… Lady Gryffindor."

"Oh bother. I forgot that Robb told me that this was going to happen. And this robe doesn't have any pockets. This may take a second."

To the Auror's amazement and embarrassment, Lady Gryffindor reached down into her gown and began fishing for something between her breasts. Nervish got redder and redder as the search continued. Lady Gryffindor looked up annoyed at one point and asked the Auror if he could help her. Morthen shook his head frantically and thought he couldn't get any more embarrassed. He did turn and stammered out a request for help to the waiting Robb Loxley.

"She's done it again, hasn't she?" Lord Gryffindor stepped up in front of his wife, screening her off from the sight of the auror. Nervish heard a bunch of giggling from the Lady and then Lord Gryffindor turned and held out a wand to him. Nervish almost dropped it in shock when he felt how warm it was but he put it in the device on his desk. "Ten inches, oak with a griffin feather core." Nervish held it out carefully with two fingers to let Mrs. Loxley reclaim it. He purposely looked elsewhere as the wife of Lord Gryffindor stuck it back in her cleavage.

Nervish had his eyes lowered as he held up the visitor's badge. "You need to keep this openly displayed while you are in the designated areas you are heading for. Turn this back in here when you're done with your visit."

"Thank you Morthen. Robb, is the auror supposed to clip this on me to make it official?"

"You should ask him dear."

Nervish knew he couldn't avoid looking up again. Lady Gryffindor was slightly bent over again and holding the visitor's badge right up in front of her at exactly the most distracting position.

Morthen cleared his throat and tried to figure out how red he exactly was. "You or Lord Gryffindor can put that in place Lady Gryffindor."

"Thank you Auror Nervish." Morthen kept his eyes on the paperwork on his desk as Lord and Lady Gryffindor passed by. He had almost got a sigh out when he felt a presence behind him and he felt somebody kiss him on top of his head. "You're ever bit as helpful as my husband said. Thank you very much Morthen."

Morthen Nervish could not believe that had just happened to him. He knew he was still blushing furiously and he kept his eyes closed for almost a minute until he felt he had regained control of himself.

"Next."

"Here dearie."

The auror looked up to see and impossibly tall witch standing before the desk. She was easily six feet tall but part of that could be accounted for by the boots with five inch soles that she was wearing. She had black hair with a white streak that seemed to circle around her head in a sort of halo. The witch was wearing a black floor length gown with a slit up the front that went well above her very knobby knees.

Nervish knew he was staring but he just could not avoid it. "Na…Name please."

"Lady Slytherin. Bethesda Merrilynne Mitty, wife of Walter Mitty."

Auror Morthen Nervish, a distinguished member of the Auror corps for almost twelve years and a veteran of the first magical war against Voldemort, promptly fainted.

Xxxx xxxx

After 'Lady Slytherin' got her visitor's pass from Auror Nervish's replacement, she was escorted to the elevators by Lord Black. When the doors finally closed in front of them, the four visitors collapsed on each other laughing. Harry had to finally cast a silencing charm around them and pushed the button that temporarily halted the elevator.

Sirius was the first to wipe his eyes clear of tears and clap Lord Gryffindor on the back. "That was absolutely wonderful. I haven't seen anything like that since I don't remember when. I know you can hold your appearance for a while Harry but are Ginny and Hermione going to make it through the meeting with Fudge and Madame Bones?"

"I think so. We've found we can push the bond magic from time to time and it actually helps increases our capacity to perform magic as long as we don't do it too often."

"Ginny and I can always excuse ourselves to the loo and have Dobby or Rettus bring us home. The Ministry is notoriously unaware and helpless about elf magic. That may be another possible explanation for the events at Azkaban, come to think about it. An elf from a Death Eater house aiding the escape or helping one of those missing aurors."

Lord Gryffindor turned to his petite and buxom wife. "I know they are somewhat illusions and were an intended distraction but you had better not be displaying your treasures to anyone else today Turah."

"Whatever my lord and master wishes." Ginny made a pass at her gown and the exposed flesh was quickly covered up by a chin high collar. "That better?"

"Yes dear." Harry got rid of all his changes momentarily and kissed Ginny. He turned to find Lady Slytherin looking down on him. "I could get used to this position."

"Don't give Sirius any ideas dear."

Hermione's face returned to normal as she bent down to kiss her husband. Their relative altitude changed as Sirius watched and soon it was Lord Gryffindor that was kissing the shorter Hermione. Ginny poked both of them in the ribs. "Not the time or place to start a snogging session."

"Very well." Sirius watched as all three settled back to their alter egos and shook his head. The pranks that they had pulled as Marauders were certainly small potatoes compared to what these three could get up to if they felt like it. Sirius had been both amazed and delighted at what the three had done to the poor Auror manning the visitor desk but Harry had promised that nothing truly harmful would occur.

As the elevator began rising up again, Sirius asked his three companions what they thought about the upcoming meeting. Harry hoped it was short and that the murder charge could be dismissed with a Ministerial degree.

'Lady Slytherin' offered a piece of advice. "It might be better if you offered to take Veritaserum about the whole matter with Pettigrew, Lord Black."

Sirius pointed his fist right in her Ladyship's nose. "That's all quite proper and correct in the Minister's office but what did I tell you?"

"Sirius or Padfoot" came the smiling reply.

"The Marauders invented a super tickling charm while in school. Don't force me to try it out on you three."

"Us? Three innocent children?" The gleam in Robb's eyes caused Sirius to laugh but then the elevator doors opened. Standing waiting for the quartet were Madame Bones and Dumbledore. Both cast curious glances at the females in the elevator.

Sirius stepped forward first holding his tall companion's hand. "I'm not sure you two have met this person before. She's been out travelling with her husband. Bethesda Mitty, Lady Slytherin, I'd like you to meet Madame Bones head of the DMLE and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore from Hogwarts."

Dumbledore's eyes lit up in amusement as he bowed to Lady Slytherin. Shaking their hands, Lady Slytherin just smiled. "Pleasure to meet you both and you can just call me Beth until we do the dubious honors in Minister's Fudge office."

Madame Bones pulled "Beth" into a quick embrace and whispered "Ginny?" Beth shook her head and smiled as Lord Gryffindor came forward to introduce his wife "Turah". Madame Bones stared but chuckled just a little. "Lady Ravenclaw or Lord Hufflepuff not available today?"

"Sadly indisposed I'm afraid" Lord Gryffindor said a little mysteriously.

Madame Bones led the way to the Minister's office and talked to Sirius quietly along the way. The other three followed along behind then and conversed mentally at all the stares the group was gathering. Minister's Fudge's office wasn't too far from the elevators and Sirius was a little surprised to see Tonks and another auror standing guard outside the door. "The breakout has the Minister a little nervous" Amelia explained.

The aurors just inspected their visitor's badges and took everyone's wands before they let them pass into the office. A pretty brunette secretary that had a nameplate showing 'Callienda Hallby' looked at the group coming through the door and picked up the mouthpiece on her desk and spoke quietly into it. Whatever she heard back from the other side just made her smile. "You and your visitors may just go on in Madame Bones."

"Thank you Callie." Madame Bones just nodded for everyone to follow her and opened the door to Minister Fudge's private office. The minister had stood from his desk and was about to come around the desk to shake hands with everyone but faltered when he saw all the people that were gathered behind Sirius.

Lord Gryffindor spoke out. "I guess it's up to me to make some introductions here Minister Fudge. You already know Madame Bones so I'll continue on to the other ladies. I'm sorry it's taken so long but I finally persuaded my wife to leave off her redecorating and come visiting. Turah this is the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. Minister, this is my wife Turah Loxley."

Lady Gryffindor stuck out her hand and watched as Fudge just stared at it for a while deciding whether he should shake it or kiss it. She finally grabbed his hand and shook it very hard. Minister Fudge didn't see Turah Loxley roll her eyes at her husband afterwards because he was shaking his hand out trying to regain the feeling in it.

Madame Bones moved Lord Gryffindor aside with a small push and cleared her throat. "And I just found out what a dear classmate of mine has been up to since Hogwarts. Cornelius, this is Bethesda Mitty, Lady Slytherin."

The very important wizard, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, swallowed the wrong way and choked on his own spit. Lord Gryffindor pounded on his back (maybe a touch too enthusiastically) until Fudge regained his breath. He took another look at Lady Slytherin and apologized as he went back and sat at his desk. "I'm sorry, Lady Slytherin, your husband has never mentioned he was married."

"That's all right, he's terribly absentminded but I do love him dearly." Lady Slytherin sat at one of the chairs and pulled out a very large handkerchief from her wrist cuff. She dabbed at her eyes. "I'm terribly sorry my husband isn't here about this matter but he received an emergency letter from his cousin in America this morning so he's off travelling again. He wanted to be here for his friend Sirius but it's just not to be."

"I'm sorry Lady Slytherin. Sickness in the family?"

"No but his cousin's son has been abducted and Walter is ever so clever about resolving things like that. You don't happen to know how to speak Sasquatch do you?"

Minister Fudge's eyes grew wide and he stared at Lady Slytherin. "I'm afraid I don't. But if I can be of any other assistance while Lord Slytherin is out of the country, don't hesitate to call me."

Lady Slytherin bent her head to wipe at her eyes again. Harry saw she was also covering up the fact that she was biting her lip in an effort to control her laughter. Sirius Black took the momentary break in the conversation to make his presence known. He stepped up to the front of Fudge's desk, snapped his heels together smartly and saluted. "Lord Sirius Black, reporting as requested."

Fudge's face went from confused to angry. "This whole mess is your fault you know."

"What mess?"

"Dangerous criminals, Death Eaters loose about the countryside."

"I didn't let them go. I was with Dumbledore and Lord Gryffindor when the escape occurred."

"But if everyone wasn't out looking for you, Azkaban wouldn't have been attacked."

"Weren't there supposed to be Dementors still standing guard there?"

"Are you implying that the Ministry of Magic doesn't have control over our own prison facility?"

"Well, I'm not going to point fingers but…"

The discussion was deteriorating rapidly and both Harry and Dumbledore were worriedly looking back and forth between the squabbling pair. Lord Gryffindor came up and slid a hand over Sirius's shoulder and applied a mild stinging hex while he was at it. That stopped Sirius' mouth and he stared as his godson just looked at him.

Sirius restarted. "My apologies Minister. I mean no disrespect and do not want to add any further headaches to the situation. You wanted to talk to me; I'll simplify the one question I think you might have. I know nothing about the escape or where any of the escapees might be. I wasn't exactly on speaking terms with any of them during my incarceration."

"Not even Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Especially not her. Her outbursts concerned what would happen when the Dark Lord came back. Oh and how I would be first in line for people she wanted to punish once she got a wand back."

"I wasn't sure but I had to ask." Minister Fudge seemed very unsure of what to do or say next. He instead asked a question to someone else. "Madame Bones, what is your opinion about Lord Black here?"

"We can't let him loose on the general public without a trial of Peter Pettigrew. We can't have a trial of Peter Pettigrew until we capture him again. We should let the public know that there has been a breakout from Azkaban and that there are some convicted Death Eaters on the loose again."

"That will cause a general panic and may shake the public's confidence in our government."

Lady Slytherin snorted. "Wouldn't you rather warn the people and make efforts to recapture the criminals first?"

"Well… right."

"Lord Black's status?" reminded Lady Gryffindor.

Minister Fudge looked at the thin wizard in front of his desk. "I don't like this one bit. Black, you will not appear in public or talk to the press. Protective custody with Lord Gryffindor it is. You will report to Madame Bones once a week until we recapture everyone and get Peter Pettigrew scheduled for a trial."

"You are convinced it IS… WAS really Peter Pettigrew then Minister?" Lord Gryffindor asked hopefully.

"What I may think is immaterial without a public trial to get all the facts sorted out properly."

Harry nudged his godfather and whispered quietly. Sirius hung his head for a few seconds and then spoke to the Minister. "If it would help settle matters, I will voluntarily submit to being questioned while under Veritaserum."

Madame Bones stood. "This would be an excellent opportunity to have an Official Deposition with the Chief Warlock here to sign off on it."

Minister Fudge looked like he had eaten something disagreeable. "Very well; I assume you have no objection then Dumbledore?"

"Not at all Cornelius. I'm always looking to discover the truth in whatever manner it may be presented."

"Would you mind doing it here Minister? I can have Callie call up a Court Scribe to take the dictation and I always carry some Veritaserum with me."

"Let's get this over with. We've got to redirect the searches now." Madame Bones headed out of the inner office to talk to Fudge's secretary. Harry took the opportunity of Amelia's temporary absence to interrupt a conversation between Fudge and Dumbledore. "I've got to hand it to you Minister. I never would have thought about that."

"Thought about what?"

"Don't be so modest. I knew that the way you questioned Sirius that there was a method there. He just confirmed your hunch didn't he?"

"What hunch is that?"

"That without their wands all those Death Eaters are just going to be sitting around talking. You're obviously going to have Madame Bones station a few aurors around Ollivander's or Knockturn Alley to catch any of those escapees when they try to get another wand. It's quite brilliant."

"No, it's… just experience and knowing something about the criminal mind."

"You're way too modest Minister. I won't bother asking what other measures you're taking to deal with the breakout. Thank you for your time."

Lord Gryffindor went back to sit with his wife and Lady Slytherin.

'_**I'm surprised you could walk straight back over here. All that buttering up must have made the floor very slippery.'**_

'_**That was hardly subtle Harry.'**_

'_**And you were? Sasquatch? Really?'**_

'_**Well… yetis exist, don't they?'**_

The laughing echoed mentally for a few seconds and then Madame Bones reentered the office. Minister Fudge called her over for a small conference while the scribe was setting up her dicta-quill and scrolls. Madame Bones raised an eyebrow about whatever the Minister said to her but she eventually looked over at Lord Gryffindor. He just raised an eyebrow back at her.

The deposition itself went rather quickly and Harry got a firsthand look at how he must have appeared when he had taken Veritaserum before. Sirius had got all glassy-eyed and funny looking after he had taken a seat and Madame Bones had placed 3 drops of the clear liquid in Sirius' mouth. The questions were asked by Madame Bones and Dumbledore with the scribe writing down every word that was spoken. The basic questions of name, age, personal history were followed up by specific questions asked about the secret keeper of James and Lily Potter. Harry really enjoyed the look of shock that Fudge had when Sirius stated that Peter Pettigrew was the real culprit.

Unfortunately, Minister Fudge responded to that fact by interrupting Dumbledore and asking Sirius how he had escaped Azkaban. Sirius replied that he was an animagus and had changed into a dog and slipped through the bars of his cell and swam ashore. Fudge became livid then and demanded that Sirius be arrested on the spot.

Lord Gryffindor responded to that by arguing that Sirius had already served a dozen years without a proper trial and was prepared to sue the Ministry for every knut it held. Dumbledore, as Chief Warlock, told the Minister that Lord Black also had a very good case for also suing the Minister of Magic personally. Lady Slytherin had stood up and said that her husband was eventually coming back from America and would not be pleased at the treatment of his good friend. Minister Fudge rethought his position and withdrew his demand for an arrest. The deposition continued.

Sirius stated that he had nothing to do with the latest escapes and that he didn't know where any of the Death Eaters might be hiding out.

Minister Fudge had run out of ideas and questions to ask Sirius and reluctantly agreed that the deposition had served its purpose. The scribe finished preparing the document and had the Minister and Lord Gryffindor sign it as official witnesses. Lady Slytherin had asked that a copy be also provided to Lord Black for his proof that the deposition had actually occurred. The scribe looked to both Madame Bones and Minister Fudge for approval before creating a copy.

It was about then that Sirius shook his head as if waking up and rubbed his eyes. "Did you get everything you wanted to hear Minister Fudge?"

"Just go, everyone. Just leave my office. Amanda, I'd like a progress report tomorrow morning on the investigation."

"Of course Minister. Are the Dementors still being recalled to guard Azkaban?"

"Yes, I've already talked to the Unspeakable intermediary. There has been no explanation for their temporary absence though. A dozen Dementors will stay patrolling Hogwarts in the odd chance of any Death Eaters possibly going there. The Aurors will be busy tracking down the prisoners but Harry Potter must … all the children attending school will still have some Ministerial protection."

There was a buzz from somewhere and the voice of Fudge's secretary was heard. "Minister, Rita Skeeter and a photographer from The Daily Prophet are here for their appointment."

Minister Fudge closed his eyes momentarily and then reached under his desk and pushed a button. A door appeared in a side wall and Fudge pointed to it. "I would prefer that the press didn't see any of you or ask you questions. Madame Bones, would you escort these people out and then come back to assist with the interview?"

Madame Bones got a suffering look to her face and Harry almost wanted to insist about staying for the interview. The Minister was going to make some broad statements about the escape and let Madame Bones take care of actually carrying out the details. Sirius made a point about thanking Minister Fudge for his time and followed everyone out of the office.

The side door led out to a different corridor and Harry and the others followed Madame Bones around a couple of turns until they arrived back at the entranceway to the Minister's office. Madame Bones called Tonks over from her guard position and told her to give everyone back their wands and escort everyone back down to the lobby and then return to her station. Madame Bones thanked everyone for their time and told Sirius she would set up an appointment for their weekly meetings. Sirius said thanks and then kissed Madame Bones hand and said he was looking forward to the best date he had had in a decade. Madame Bones rolled her eyes but had a small smile on her face when she entered Minister Fudge's office.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Awkward Encounters

The Daily Prophet on November 2nd announced the fact that there were some irregularities in the rotation of guards at Azkaban and a few prisoners had overcome the Aurors and managed to escape. Not one word was said about Death Eaters or the Dementors unexplained absence. The article made it sound like the blame was totally on the DMLE and thereby Madame Bones. Harry regretted not staying in Minister Fudge's office for the interview. He had being reading the Prophet for a couple of years now and recognized that the reporter, Rita Skeeter, either sensationalized the few facts she had or wrote exactly whatever the Minister of Magic wanted.

Harry was still talking to Neville and a bunch of the other Gryffindors about the whole situation as they made their way back to their tower after their Charms class Monday morning. Harry had turned around and was walking backward to make a point to Ron and Seamus when he collided with someone who was coming around the corner the other way. Everybody cringed as they saw which teacher had been knocked over. A few hands reached to help Harry up but nobody wanted to get close to the prone and suddenly irate Professor Snape.

Snape stood up slowly and inspected his robes for dirt and damage. He then swung around quickly to start verbally lambasting the person who ran him over. "There are almost literally miles of corridors in this school Potter and this is the second, no third time you've managed to prove how ill-mannered and reckless you really are by assaulting me."

"But sir it was just an accident. Harry didn't see you coming." Harry tried to stop Hermione from defending him but it was too late.

"Detention tonight - my classroom, six o'clock. And since your wives do not seem to be able to guide you around this institution safely they can also serve a detention. Surely a family that supposed to look out for each other won't mind spending some extra time together. There are dirty cauldrons that need to be scrubbed and the potion supplies that need to be renewed."

There was a bunch of grumbling from the group of housemates Harry had behind him but Snape looked over Harry's shoulder with a sneer. "So how many of you will be joining the Potter family in detention?"

The glare from Professor Snape's eyes seemed to freeze the very air in the corridor. The Potions Professor grabbed his robes for his trademark swirling turn when a voice spoke up.

"I will." There was a collective gasp as Ron stepped forward to stand by Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Ginny smiled at her brother and held out her hand for him to take.

"I'll be there too." Neville stepped up and timidly grasped Hermione's hand.

"Don't forget us Professor." Lavender and Parvati stepped up and asked Ginny and Hermione if it was okay to hold their husband's hand for a bit. They nodded and Harry cast a look at a suddenly flummoxed Professor Snape. The rest of the Gryffindors soon filled in the gaps in the line and Snape was faced with the entire third year class standing hand in hand across the corridor. Harry couldn't have been happier or prouder of his housemates but he didn't want his friends to have to suffer on his account. He was about to open his mouth and try to get everyone else off but fate or circumstances interceded at that point.

Dumbledore came walking down the corridor but stopped when he saw Professor Snape and all the third year Gryffindors. He looked at the red-faced Snape and then the students holding hands. "I thought that warming charms were taught during first year so that can't be the reason you are standing like that. Has someone stolen all your mittens?"

Ginny tried not giggling as she answered. "No Professor Dumbledore."

"Is this the new strategy for catching those elusive rodents? A hallway-wide sweep?"

"No Headmaster" Harry replied with a small grin. _**'I do believe we've dumbfounded an unflappable snake though.' **_Harry heard some mental laughter from his wives.

Dumbledore speculated a little further. "I don't think I've ever heard of a whole house dating each other at the same time so that can't be the explanation for the hand-holding."

Professor Snape snorted with disgust. "I was assigning detention to Mr. Potter and his wives. The rest of these 'students' thought that the three Potters shouldn't get lonely."

"Most curious" Dumbledore said. "We will go discuss this; Professor Snape and Mr. and Mrs. Potters will come with me. The rest of the Gryffindors here may continue on their way to wherever they were headed. Also you may all take two points apiece for house loyalty."

There was a small bit of celebration as the rest of the Potter's housemates parted ways with Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. They were still looking backward at the group when Dumbledore led the four down the corridor and into a deserted classroom. Just before Dumbledore waved the door closed and locked, Draco darted into the room. He was gasping for air and it took a couple of seconds for Harry and the others to recognize that he was breathless from laughing. He took a look at Professor Snape again and then leaned again the wall fighting to catch enough breath to start laughing again.

"So much for my big idea. I am sorry everybody, I needed to talk to Harry and it just got out of hand."

Ginny caught on first and started chuckling and shaking her head. "Professor Snape set himself up for a fall? Oh, I wish I could tell someone."

"I hope Mrs. Potter that you won't ruin my reputation by spreading spurious allegations. I would have to assign a detention or two." Professor Snape couldn't smile but the look on his face was hard to identify. "This wasn't the brightest idea of getting you three off for a private conversation."

"Are you quite all right Professor?" Harry was a little worried that the tumble might have actually hurt the Potions Master but Snape just waved his hand.

"You don't survive being around the Dark Lord long without learning how to take or fake a fall."

While Harry was digesting that statement, Dumbledore waved his wand and a bunch of class benches were transformed into comfortable chairs. Dumbledore was the first to take a seat. "I believe Mr. Malfoy has a request to make of you Harry."

Draco didn't sit down but came to stand in front of Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. "Professor McGonagall told us the news yesterday about the escapees while the Headmaster was informing you three. My godfather went to where my mother was in hiding and they talked for a while. My mother is very worried about her safety now because my father knows where all her friends and relations are."

"Not quite all of them, Draco."

Professor Snape looked a little annoyed at Harry's interruption but Draco continued on. "I haven't done enough to justify receiving any favors from any of the Potters but I would like to ensure that my mother is safe. I do love her and I don't want to think what will happen if my father catches up with either of us. Rumors around the school say that the three of you have a couple of safe houses. I've overheard Weasley, sorry your brother Ron Ginny, telling Longbottom about your vacation in Egypt."

"Your mother can find a place to stay at one of our houses."

"Would you mind letting me ask before you answer? I know its charity but at least let me get the request out."

"Harry only answered to speed things along I think."

"Thank you Hermione but I'd rather do this the right way. Draco Malfoy petitions Lord Potter and his family and requests formal sanctuary and protection for my mother Narcissa Malfoy until such time as the threat from my father and the other Death Eaters has been resolved."

"Okay then. Lord Potter extends the protection and sanctuary of his House to Draco and Narcissa Black Malfoy."

"No conditions or qualifications made?" Professor Snape asked curiously.

"Only that she stays put and not go visiting or telling anyone where she is. I thought that would be kind of obvious."

"So what are you asking for in return?" Draco looked a little uneasy about what Harry and the others might make him do.

"Only that you visit her every once in a while and prepare for a change in her marital status."

"Come again?"

"Here's a hint. A recent escapee is also under House Potter protection and residence. I don't know what the history is between your mother and her cousin Sirius Black but they will have to coexist for a while."

"_That_ person is not going to come anywhere near…"

"Excuse me!" Harry raised his voice enough to stop Snape from continuing. A wave of magic went through the room and even caused Dumbledore to stop and notice. "Whatever happened in school between you and the Marauders is at least two decades old and I am not going to listen to you squabble like two year olds! Is that understood?"

Snape grumbled but eventually nodded his head. Harry wondered if locking them in a room and borrowing some laughing gas from Tony Granger might settle the dispute. There was a momentary tickle to his memory about Snape but he put it aside for the time being.

"So where's your mother now Draco?"

Professor Snape was the one to answer. "She's staying in a guest room near my quarters."

"Fine. I want to reintroduce you into someone you are familiar with Draco. Dobby."

Dobby popped into the room but saw one of his old masters present and went over to stand beside Harry. The house elf's usually friendly face was set in anger. "Are these two bothering you Lord Harry?"

Ginny and Hermione smiled but Professor Snape just raised an eyebrow at the oddly dressed elf.

"No Dobby but I have a huge favor to ask. Do you think you could be around Draco and his mother? Mr. Malfoy senior has escaped from prison and Draco is asking for Mrs. Malfoy to stay at Potter Manor. To be safe."

Dobby stared hard at Draco and Snape for a long time. Ginny thought of a way out of the tense situation. "Draco, we would like a promise from you and your mother that you will not mistreat any house elves from here on out. Not verbally or physically. We could take your mother to another continent but I think you would like something more than owl posts."

Draco looked over to his godfather and Snape nodded. "I agree and I will tell mother this condition."

Dobby looked up to Harry and Harry gave him a small, hopefully reassuring grin. "You have my permission to defend yourself Dobby and take whatever countermeasures you deem appropriate if they do not abide by that promise. Draco, Dobby is a free elf but is a member of House Potter. He follows my requests out of friendship but he is free to do what he wants. If I find out you've mistreated him or any other of the house elves at Potter Manor, the three of us will be looking for you."

"I understand."

"Dobby, would you go to Professor Snape's quarters at five tonight and bring him and his guests to Potter Manor? Headmaster, we would like your permission to miss the evening meal here. We will go and have supper at our home and supervise the initial meeting. Just in case. You are welcome to join us if you like."

"Sorry, there's enough happening with the school here but please remember your schedule of classes."

"You can rest assured that nothing will delay Hermione from being at Astronomy on time." Harry received a swat to the back of his head for that and the tension in the room dropped a lot. "Us, us, we'll all be there."

Draco hung his head and thought for a bit before he talked to his old house elf. "Dobby I'm sorry for the way we used to treat you but I'll make an effort to not cause you any further problems. I'm… relieved that you aren't suffering any more from the abuse you got from my father. And us."

Dobby nodded and then turned back to the Potters. "I will go and tell Knop that company is expected for supper. Hot fudge sundaes for dessert?"

Ginny smiled. "Yes, Dobby thank you. We'll get Draco and his mother used to some muggle food little by little."

Before everyone left Harry made a request of Dumbledore and Snape. "If anyone needs to contact any of us from now on, just ask for Dobby or Patchum to convey a message."

Professor Snape left first and Hermione and Ginny chose to walk to lunch with Dumbledore. That left Harry and Draco in the classroom. "I can't believe Professor Snape bought into your idea of being run down."

"I think he did it in an effort to cheer me up" Draco said. "I haven't been in the best of moods since I heard about the breakouts."

"Think we can get him into some more embarrassing situations?"

"I don't think I would push it. He's going to be extra nasty in class against the three of you for a while."

"More detentions? Oh dear, woe is me."

Draco looked at Harry a little weirdly and then broke out laughing. "We'll need to properly sit down and talk some night Harry."

"How about tonight? Our cook makes a great pot roast."

"Pot… roast? It sounds disgusting."

"I'll take your share then. See you later." Harry headed out and toward the Great Hall. Draco left in the other direction about four minutes later.

Xxxx xxxx

The three Potters stayed after the DADA class and talked to Professor Lupin about their upcoming dinner engagement. Remus whistled when he found out that Professor Snape, Draco and his mother were going to Potter Manor. Harry asked for some advice on how to keep Sirius and Snape from attacking each other. Remus was a little unsure but hoped that the conversations would focus on current events rather than any past encounters. He then said something mysterious; that there was a Fidelius charm on someone in the party but that the spell prevented him from remembering what it was exactly.

That tidbit kept Harry, Hermione and Ginny in full discussion mode all the way back to the Hearth. They changed clothes for supper and made sure that their bookbags were ready for the Astronomy class later with Professor Sinistra. Hermione went rummaging in the closet for something to take to the Manor but called out for Ginny to come help her look. Harry waited a minute or two and then sent out a mental call asking if they needed help. Ginny replied that she had caught her foot in a tangle of hangers and that Hermione couldn't seem to untangle or banish them. Harry had been after the two of them to start cleaning up their closet for a couple of days because things occasionally fell out on them when the doors were opened.

Harry walked into the bedroom and went to their closet. He opened the door and peered into the darkness. Four hands suddenly appeared and hauled him into the darkness. Harry didn't have a chance to object as one pair of lips covered his and another latched on to a point above his jugular vein.

It was a good fifteen minutes later when an alarm was heard buzzing in the closet and three slightly disheveled individuals emerged and tried straightening their clothes and hair. Harry finally reached for his wand and cast a tidying spell on all three of them that Mrs. Weasley had taught him. They each checked each other's appearance and then a smirking Ginny healed up a couple of hickeys that had mysteriously appeared on Harry's neck. Harry shook his head and thanked both his wives for a great snog. Ginny grinned and thought that they ought to try a smaller closet next time. Hermione blushingly said that if they made it too small they would have to shed their clothes to try and fit in. Harry laughingly picked her up and said he would follow that idea anytime.

The three Potters were still laughing about their closet encounter when the portkey deposited them in the entrance hallway at Potter Manor. Knop was waiting their arrival and said that supper would be served promptly whenever the other guests arrived. Harry was just about to ask about Sirius when they were hailed from the second story landing. Sirius walked down and hugged Harry and then Ginny and Hermione.

"Knop told me we were having guests tonight for supper but not who. I 'borrowed' some clothes from your closet and Llasol was kind enough to do the alterations for me. I assume it isn't Moony or Tonks coming. And why are you here when you have a class later?"

"Let's go sit down and talk for a bit." Harry led Sirius to the study while Ginny and Hermione went to the kitchen and check on supper. Harry leaned against the desk edge and hoped Sirius would listen calmly. "We got a request from one of my … acquaintances from school for some help. The bloke's father was one of the Death Eaters to escape Azkaban and he has a cruel and sadistic bent to him. His son and his mother were the ones that supplied the testimony to get him convicted by the Wizengamot."

"Awful brave of them to stand up in public like that with the threat of revenge or reprisals hanging over their heads."

"That's what we thought. Anyway the wife has been in hiding with some of her friends but with the escapes she didn't feel safe anywhere."

"So you offered up here?" Sirius asked.

"We were asked and thought that it would be a good idea. Especially since there is a family situation YOU said you needed to resolve with the mother."

Sirius looked up quickly. "So it's Narcissa and Draco we're talking about then."

Harry nodded. "They are coming for supper to take a look around and see if she wouldn't mind staying. I'm thinking about putting her out in one of the cottages unless she'd rather stay in one of the bedrooms upstairs. How did you two get along before everything went crazy?"

"Mutual disregard would be close to the truth. Neither one of us was really fond of the other; she supported her husband who was a Death Eater. And I was the 'white sheep' of the family because I supported the Light."

"She and Draco were abused for years if it matters any."

"I'll try to be polite then and see if we can talk."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise because there is a third person coming along with them tonight. Draco's godfather; he's been looking out for them both since before the trial of Malfoy senior."

"I should thank him for that. They are family after all."

Harry pushed himself off the desk. "I can't put this off any longer and I want you to try and stay calm. Draco's godfather is.. Severus Snape."

"Have a nice supper then Harry. I'll eat in here."

"No, please. I've already told Draco and Professor Snape that you're here and it's probably already been passed along to his mother. I'm not expecting you to shake Snape's hand or become friends overnight. I'll be fine with a little civility. And no spell casting."

Sirius grimaced and shook his head. "Firewhiskey?"

"No, but you can have all you want afterward."

"Hey I am the adult here!"

"Then act like one. This feud or whatever it is should have been over a long time ago. Apologize for whatever you did and get on with it."

"Who says I did anything?"

Harry stared calmly into the eyes of his godfather until Sirius broke off the contact. "It was my fault and he's never going to forgive me."

"That's a start then. We'll try going from there."

"We?"

"Yes, I'm not losing you again and, for better or not, Professor Snape is tied up with at least me and my wives school lives. There's more going on with him but I'm not sure what it is yet."

Sirius sat back and thought for a while. "Okay, I'll try to be civil but don't be surprised if he starts things up."

"Noted. Let's start now; Hermione just told me our other guests have arrived."

Sirius and Harry walked back to the entrance hall and Harry thanked Dobby for providing the transportation for the guests. Dobby bowed once and then popped away without looking at any of the three new visitors. Draco was looking around at the hall and what else he could see of the Manor with some curiosity. Snape and Sirius had immediately gotten into a staring contest when they saw each other. Harry shook his head but stepped up and greeted Draco's mother. "Welcome to Potter Manor Mrs. Malfoy. I'm glad you decided to accept the invitation."

Narcissa Malfoy shook her head. "Narcissa, please. I'm the one that should be thanking you for providing me and my son a place of safety Lord Potter. It was hardly expected considering our family's history with each other."

"Please, it's just Harry and people do change sometimes over time. We have a mutual foe we need to guard against now. I'd like to present my wives; this is the ever-gorgeous Ginny and that lovely woman next to her…"

"Must be Hermione; my son has told me all about you three."

Ginny stepped forward. "I hope you didn't believe everything he said."

Draco scowled as he came up next to his mother. "I didn't tell her everything Ginny; she might have gone running the other way."

Narcissa Malfoy stared a little at her son. "You are friends with them?"

"It's a work in progress Mrs. Malfoy and a lot better than it used to be. Would you like the 5 knut tour of the Manor or would you rather sit down and talk over supper?"

"I think supper would be more welcome at this time, thank you. Siri, it's nice to see you."

Sirius stepped forward a little and just nodded to his cousin. "Nice to see you too Narcissa. I'm actually glad you're here without.."

"As are we all" Snape said a little coldly.

"Severus, please." Narcissa Malfoy looked to Harry. "I understand there's a bunch of tension between Severus and my cousin. I've asked him to be on his best behavior tonight."

Harry laughed. "I got the same promise from my godfather too but I'm withholding judgment on whether there is a best behavior from either of the godfathers in the room."

Both wizards turned and looked at Harry and he almost felt like he had drawn a target on himself. Narcissa laughed at the comment though and it drew attention away from Harry.

'_**Becoming an enemy to them both is not the way to settle their differences Harry.'**_

'_**I know Hermione but I was searching for some common ground – no matter how remote it might be.'**_

'_**Let's try the godson angle over supper and see how that goes.'**_

Ginny grabbed Sirius' arm and asked everyone to follow them to the dining room. Harry held an elbow out for Hermione and Draco did the same for his mother. Professor Snape followed them all but seemed to only pay attention to the Malfoys.

Supper was a quiet affair with most of the conversations being a little strained at first. Harry describe the Manor and the grounds for Narcissa and the others but apologized that he wouldn't be able to take them on a tour as they had to get back to Astronomy class at Hogwarts later.

Sirius volunteered to take Narcissa and Draco around after Harry and the others left. That drew a snide comment from Snape and a return worse comment from Sirius. Harry pulled the staff he used as Lord Gryffindor out of mid-air and rapped it sharply on the floor. Knop and a half dozen other house elves immediately appeared and Sirius and Professor Snape settled back in their respective chairs a little contritely.

Harry turned to Narcissa with a little smile. "I don't like arguments much. Now, Mrs. … Narcissa we have a couple of small cottages that you could move into or you could take one of the bedrooms upstairs if you'd like. It's totally up to you. I've told Draco he could come and visit you as much as he can and I won't stop Professor Snape from visiting. If anyone else wants to visit or write to you, I'd like to know about it. Arrangements can be made for almost anything. I think Ginny or Hermione wouldn't mind doing an occasional errand for you if you don't want to send the house elves. I'm not pushing anything but there's an Auror Tonks that would probably like to get to know her aunt again."

Severus reached up a hand and patted Narcissa's arm when she reacted to that. Harry saw a flare of something magical from where the Dark Mark resided on the professor's arm. He sent a mental notice to his wives about what he had seen but then concentrated on what Draco's mother was saying.

"I haven't had a proper visit with either of my sisters for the longest time. Bellatrix for obvious reasons but seeing Andie would be a real treat. If you don't mind Harry, I'll take a bedroom here tonight and a look at that cottage tomorrow before I make a final decision."

Harry called out for Knop and he entered from the kitchen following the cook who was carrying the dessert tray. Draco looked a little suspiciously at the dark brown substance that was covering his ice cream but dug into it once he had tried a bite. Narcissa clapped her hands in delight and said that she hadn't had a good hot fudge sundae in a long time.

Sirius had a smile on his face as he tasted the treat. "Does anybody beside me think it's weird that our dear sourpuss of a Minister of Magic is named after such a delicious topping?"

Almost everyone grinned but Snape just rolled his eyes. He really didn't seem too happy about the arrangement that was taking place but the truth be told, he never was too happy about anything.

All too soon it was time for Harry, Hermione and Ginny to return to Hogwarts so they could get to class. They made their goodbyes to their guests but Professor Snape said that he and Draco should also be returning. The group all headed to the main floo room. Draco gave his mother a hug and waved to everyone else before he flooed back to Snape's quarters. It seemed very weird to see anyone give Professor Snape a hug but Narcissa gave him a quick one before he also flooed away. Harry saw that flare of magic again and knew he would have to talk to Dumbledore or Sirius about what he saw.

Harry was given a hug by Sirius and thanked him for holding his temper. Sirius harrumphed a bit and said that he would go out and destroy something later just to make up for it.

Mrs. Black seemed a lot more relaxed than when she arrived and shook Harry's hand before they left. Ginny and Hermione were given a very brief hug and a thank you before Narcissa retreated to stand back by Sirius. Harry nodded his head to his two houseguests before he activated the portkey to return to Hogwarts.

Wondering how the conversation was going between his godfather and Mrs. Malfoy, the three Potters scooped up their bookbags and left the Threefold Hearth for the Astronomy tower.

Xxxx xxxx

The owner and head barkeep of the Unicorn & Barley pub near Grimsby came in early Tuesday morning because it was delivery day. He found his back door broken in and an even bigger surprise when he explored the interior. Five wizards in grey and black striped clothes had broken into his stores of Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey and had drunk themselves into a stupor. They had also busted up two perfectly good tables and drawn a horrible cartoonish picture of the Boy-Who-Lived on the dartboard before throwing the darts that ended up everyplace but the dart board.

Angus Gillhooley looked at all the damage that was caused by the quintet and cast a body-bind curse on them all and activated the pub's anti-disapparation jinx he had paid a lot of good money for. (Nobody, but _nobody_ skipped out on a bar tab at the Unicorn & Barley.) He applied a silencing charm to them when they woke up and then made sure that every bagpipe song on the magical jukebox played for the hung-over intruders. Angus then sent an owl off to a neighbor of his that was an auror.

When the auror arrived a while later he took one look at the group and then congratulated the barkeep. Angus was slightly shocked when his friend revealed that he had caught a bunch of escaped prisoners. And Death Eaters to boot! A squad of Aurors was quickly summoned and Amelia Bones herself showed up a bit later with a Ministry draft good for the reward of 300 galleons (60 galleons apiece!) and a promise that the Ministry would reimburse him for all the damages. Angus shook her hand and the Head Auror flooed away.

The proprietor took a look at the names on the reward chit: Sopawit Grapewind, Phelton Millsturg, Abaddon Lynches, Barrett Raspitha and Trantor Seymung. It reinforced an old theory he had that parents were the main cause of dark wizards because they named their children so atrociously. Angus hadn't heard any of those names before but he was still relatively young. Maybe when the some of the older gents came in for their afternoon pints they could tell him something about these criminals that had been in Azkaban prison for over a decade.

Angus started cleaning up and found a knocked over bottle of the Ogden's that hadn't been completely drained by the five Death Eaters. He set himself up a shot and thought about taking a vacation with the reward. Or maybe leaving the back door unlocked a night or two in the hopes of catching some more escapees. It was certainly the most profitable evening the pub had enjoyed in many years.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – A Mistake in Altitude

The first Quidditch match of the season for Gryffindor was against Slytherin. It was bad news for a couple of reasons. Although they had lost a good number of the previous years' team for abusing and Obliviating some of the witches in the school, the replacement Slytherin players were reported to be a better class of flyers. Draco Malfoy had switched from seeker to chaser because the new seeker had spent the previous summer training exclusively at Quidditch camps on the continent. So there was an experience factor for Harry to worry about.

The overriding concern however was the weather. It had become progressively fouler throughout the week. Ron thought he was comforting Harry when he told him on Thursday that Professor Trelawney predicted a nice warm sunny day where the students could wear some shorts to the match. Harry immediately started looking for his long underwear.

Harry was woken up early Saturday morning by a crash of thunder and when he opened their window in the bedroom he was driven backwards by the force of the wind and rain. He went back to the bedside and quietly drew a heavy blanket up to cover and keep the chill in the room off Hermione and Ginny. He left the room silently and read some of his History of Magic homework until it was about time to go down for breakfast.

When Harry reentered the bedroom, he found both his wives casting charms on his Quidditch uniform. Ginny was working on the goggles he usually wore during bad weather. "There's water–repelling charms and a special sticking charm so the wind won't dislodged them when you come about and change directions."

"I've waterproofed your boots and gloves Harry. It should help a little bit to keep your hands warm. Are you sure the match won't be called off because of the bad weather?"

"I'm afraid not Hermione. The last match called off here was because a mountain troll attack wrecked the pitch and goals. Back in 1826, if you can believe what Ron says."

"He would know" Ginny said. "He's memorized _Quidditch Through the Ages _like Hermione's memorized _Hogwarts: A History_."

"Hey, we spend three quarters of our year in this school. I'll not be made fun of for trying to be more knowledgeable."

Harry pulled Hermione into a hug. "Shhh, Nonnie, nobody is making fun of you. I promise. We know how much you like learning things."

Ginny gently pulled Hermione out of Harry's embrace to turn her around. She put her arms around Hermione's neck and just gazed up at her. "If I offended you I'm sorry; I think it's great you know so much about Hogwarts."

Hermione pulled Ginny close into a hug and then kissed her cheek. "I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm guess I'm just very anxious about Harry being out in this horrible weather."

Harry came and put his arms around both of the young ladies. "I'll stay away from the bludgers and you two can always monitor how I'm doing. Same as any other game I'm playing in."

"Well… okay" Hermione said. "We'd best get down to breakfast so you can at least have some buttered toast. Could you at try to drink something hot to keep you warm a little while longer?"

"I'm try." Harry went and took off his sleeping shorts and dressed, finally donning his Quidditch uniform. He did notice he had two lovely ladies staring at him while he was doing it. "See something you like?"

"Always" Ginny said with a smile. "That uniform sure hugs you in all the right places. Hermione and I are going to have to have Collin take a picture or two of you in that."

"Especially from the rear" Hermione said as she raised one eyebrow. Harry blushed but received a couple of kisses for his 'cuteness'. Ginny went into their bedroom and reemerged carrying a maroon cape. She threw it over Harry's shoulders and Hermione fastened it in front. Harry said that a cape would only get wet and slow him down while he was flying but both of his wives shook their heads.

"It's not for the game silly. We don't want all the other witches in the Great Hall staring too much at that lovely tush."

Harry stammered but Ginny just placed a finger over his lips. "Hermione and I are the only ones that get to drool over certain parts of your anatomy Harry. Just nod and agree with us on this."

Harry did as he was told; he certainly wasn't going to object to them being a little possessive as he knew his possessiveness toward them had been allowed about certain topics. Harry held out his arms and both girls entwined their arms with his. They met up with Ron, George and Fred on the way down to the breakfast but Harry's nervousness had already started. He didn't eat much but did have a couple cups of hot tea to mollify Hermione.

Oliver Wood whistled for the teams' attention about fifteen minutes later and motioned for the team to follow him down to the pitch. Harry stood up and Ginny and Hermione both gave him brief hugs and said they would be watching from the stands. Harry joined the other six players heading for the locker rooms and saw that the Slytherin team was standing and getting ready to leave also.

The weather outside hadn't gotten any better since daybreak. The wind and rain were atrocious. Wood cast a sort of umbrella spell over the group but it didn't slow down the wind that was almost coming in sideways. Harry was glad that Ginny and Hermione had taken care of his boots and gloves. George and Fred were already complaining about their wet feet when they finally got into the locker room. Everybody placed heating and drying charms on their uniforms but Harry just shrugged out of the cape he had been wearing and hung it up in one of the lockers. It took about five minutes for everyone to recover just from the walk down from the school. Meanwhile the wind continued to rattle the windows and whistle through the stands overhead. Harry could swear that everything shook once or twice as the wind peaked and gusted in a slightly different direction.

Oliver Wood started to speak twice but it seemed like the wind objected whenever he opened his mouth as it good louder and louder. Oliver had to shout to be heard when he started his speech."This is horrible weather; probably the worst I've seen or had to play with. Now remember that the other team has to try playing it in too and they are less experienced than we are. Hopefully that will throw whatever game plan they have off."

"The wind is dead on from the North today but there will be a cross wind coming from between the stands. Katie, Alicia, and Angelina- I don't have to tell you that long passes are going to be affected by the wind so keep your formations tight and the passes short. Fred and George, if you have the wind at your back when you're hitting the bludgers the speed will increase."

"We know this- we're not exactly firsties on Cleansweep Twos up there Captain Wood." George shook his head. "Since you're giving out free advice, we'll tell you that the wind will be swirling around the goals and that the wind is going to make everything except really short attacks bend south."

"I'll do my job… and I know you ladies and guys will do yours too. Just be careful out there and try to keep each other in sight. Madame Hooch is going to have her hands full watching for fouls everywhere what with the amount of rain that's falling. I know most of the goon squad from last year is gone from Slytherin but I wouldn't put it past them to try something sneaky."

"I admit I want to win against Slytherin more than any of the other houses because they've rubbed our nose in it so many times. But we've got a good game plan and I'm confident we can do this. Put another round of heating and drying charms on yourselves and let's go make Professor McGonagall and the rest of Gryffindor House proud of us!"

Harry watched everyone flick their wands a couple of times and then stow them in their lockers. Oliver Wood pulled him aside for a quick word. "Harry, it's really crummy out there and you've got the worst task of us all. That being said, you're the best seeker in school so try to find the Snitch fast before we all get drowned or catch pneumonia."

Harry nodded and tried to put a hopeful smile on his face for everyone. They all walked up the entrance ramp so they could fly on to the pitch. The ramp had water running down it and was shaking with every gust of wind. "Let's go get them for Gryffindor" Oliver shouted and the team mounted up and flew out.

The weather had gotten worse, if that was possible, and it was hard to even see the stands even when they flew their normal warm-up lap around the pitch.

'_**Harry?'**_

'_**Just out here having a good time. You two staying dry?'**_

'_**Barely, even with our shields up.'**_

'_**Harry, we saw some lightning a couple of minutes ago and it looked to be heading this way.'**_

'_**Thanks Hermione. I hope the Snitch is really afraid of storms.'**_

Madame Hooch must have put a_ Sonorus_ spell on her whistle because there was a sudden loud sound and then her voice came from somewhere near the middle of the field. The Gryffindor team sort of gathered round in a rough semi-circle facing the Slytherin goal. It was hard to remain still as the wind buffeted then all back and forth and a little up and down. The Slytherin team came in a little haphazardly and Harry could barely see that Draco was keeping two hands clutched firmly on his broom. His face seemed a little green and Harry knew exactly how he felt. He was glad he only had a bit of toast at breakfast now.

Oliver and Martin Shorthammer, the Slytherin captain, landed a bit awkwardly and went forward to shake hands and listen to Madame Hooch's pre-match instruction. Harry could see her lips move but the wind carried anything she said far away. The captains remounted their brooms and Madame Hooch directed a blast from her wand at the Quidditch box, releasing the balls. Harry saw the Snitch fly up about ten feet and then turn right. He immediately went after it but had to pull up suddenly as he almost flew right into the bleachers. He heard some yells and thought Ginny was telling him which direction to go in. The wind however was too loud and Harry doubled back and began his standard search pattern about thirty feet over the pitch.

A bludger went shooting by him and Harry watched it go by him and almost hit the Slytherin seeker who was shadowing his movements. Harry vaguely remembered that the fourth years name was Judd Killis and immediately put his broom into a dive. If Killis was going to follow him he was going to try and discourage him. Harry dived down through the rain and unfortunately almost clipped a rising Fred Weasley in the head with his broom. Harry yelled out a "Sorry, watch out behind me" but wasn't sure if the beater heard him or not.

Either the dive or the close encounter with Fred kept the Slytherin seeker from following Harry around any further. Harry didn't see much of anybody for the next 25 minutes. When he slowed down to talk to Oliver by the goals momentarily, he found out that they were leading 30 – 0. Harry took off again when he thought he saw a flash of gold straight down the middle of a pitch. Harry rocketed fast in an effort to catch it but only managed to shockingly intercept the Quaffle as the three Slytherins chasers were approaching Wood in formation. Harry held on tight to the ball as Draco and his teammates flew pass and considered himself lucky to find Katie to hand the ball off to. She was surprised to see Harry but took the Quaffle and headed the other way. Harry peered out through the rain trying to guess which way the Snitch had gone. He went back to circling the pitch and trying to catch a glimpse of the little winged ball.

Harry lost track of time as the rain and wind began getting worse and worse. He was grateful when he heard a magically enhanced whistle and voice sounding out for a time-out. When Harry rejoined his teammates as the base of their middle goal he found them all shivering and trying to take their gloves off to warm their hands. Harry pulled a little bond magic and cast a wind shelter shield and a warming charm around his teammates. George and Fred knew what had happened and clapped Harry lightly on the back in thanks. The other four stared at Harry for a second and then went back to talking.

"Who called the time out?" Harry asked.

"They did; their beaters collided in midair and knocked each other off their brooms."

'_**Ginny?'**_

'_**They're okay because they weren't too high. Cosmos just had the wind knocked out of him. Lutharius has a sprained knee that I'm trying to fix up now.'**_

'_**You're a great healer Mrs. Potter.'**_

'_**I'm wet, cold and worried about my husband. The lightning's a lot closer now. I rethinking my plans about joining the Gryffindor team next year.'**_

'_**Finish up and head back to the stands. Tell Hermione she has my permission to warm you up any way she wants to.'**_

"_**I heard that Harry James Potter! The very idea…we're out in public.'**_

'_**Love you too Nonnie.'**_

Harry heard a couple of mental laughs and then the whistle blew again for play to resume. The match had been going on for a little over an hour and a half now but the score was only 70-30 in Gryffindor's favor. Harry flew up high in an effort to see if he could catch a glimpse of the Snitch below him. The lightning was actually illuminating the field as it flashed and Harry resisted the urge to see if he could enlarge his vision to catch magical signatures again. But he wouldn't cheat now even if it did mean getting everyone inside and dry.

Lightning flashed about 100 feet to his right and Harry blinked rapidly to remove the white flash from his eyes. The thunder was a physical thing as it rumbled right through him and almost made him lose his grip on the Nimbus. Harry turned and floated with the wind a little bit until his vision got back to normal. Harry turned and sensing where his wives were in the stands started flying back toward the middle of the field.

Harry was watching Angelina and Katie rushing by about twenty feet below him when he caught sight of the snitch again. Turning his broom around Harry flew off in pursuit and almost collided head on with the Slytherin seeker, Killis, as he darted by. From the confused expression on his face, Harry wasn't sure that Killis knew who or what had just rocketed by him.

The chase for the Snitch led around the pitch for over five minutes before another close flash of lightning distracted Harry again and he lost it. Harry was cold and wet by now; they had been flying over two hours and he was thoroughly soaked. Only his boots remained dry and warm; his goggles had begun to fog up from time to time and Harry wasn't having much success reapplying the water repelling charm to them.

The rain now slackened for a bit but the violence of the thunderstorm more than made up the difficulty. The lightning was coming in multiples now and the thunder was almost a living thing as it growled and rattled around him. Harry was deciding if it would be safer to fly lower or not when the Snitch went zipping by him. There wasn't a half second delay before Harry urged his broom forward and flattened himself against it in an effort to get more speed.

The Snitch didn't jog or reverse itself when Harry began chasing it. It settled into a big looping path that went higher and higher the longer the chase went on.

Harry was making progress on catching up with it but unfortunately they were climbing up into the heart of the storm. Most of the lightning was flashing below Harry's broom but he was concentrating so much on the Snitch flying in front of him that he didn't notice.

Harry was five feet behind the Snitch… three feet… one and a half feet. Just as Harry was reaching out to close his hand on the Snitch two massive bolts of lightning collided about 60 feet in front of him. The explosion of sound, light, and energy stunned Harry and he passed out. Only his reflexes and his shocked muscles kept him hanging on to his broom.

There was silence around him some time later when Harry woke up and found himself drifting draped over his broom. He wasn't sure where he was, he wasn't sure who he was. His memory returned slowly and he panicked as he saw the lightning still going on around him without hearing the thunder. Harry couldn't focus his thoughts properly; he 'heard' Ginny and Hermione calling out for him but their voices were tinny and far-removed somehow.

Harry shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs; his vision was still full of the lightning after-flash and everything was very blurry. Harry suddenly felt very cold. Colder than the wind or the rain should have made him. Feelings of despair started and hopelessness welled up and almost overcame him. Harry closed one eye and squinted through the other. It sort of cleared his vision but what he saw almost stopped his heart. Dementors!

Harry couldn't focus to count properly but it seemed like at least a half dozen Dementors were floating toward him through the storm. The wind blew Harry and his broom a little sideways and downwards and Harry had a fleeting thought about just making a flat out dive straight down to escape them. But they were getting closer and closer and Harry was almost paralyzed with fear at that point. To make matters worse, the Dementor in front of everyone else was the one without a right arm. Harry had a fleeting instant of recognition for the Dementor that had almost got him in the train before something incredibly fast and golden went through the space where Lefty had been.

Harry didn't know what happened – the Dementor was there and while Harry was blinking it disappeared. Harry was confused. He wasn't sure if he had seen anything or not.

The other Dementors were still advancing and Harry could not get his muscles to mind his frantic commands to move. As Harry took what he thought might be one of his last breaths, the sky exploded again. Another bolt of lightning appeared nearby and went right through the space in front of him. Harry felt himself losing his grip on his broom and falling.

As Harry picked up speed in heading for the ground he felt a little relieved that he at least he wouldn't be killed by the Dementors. Just as he was passing out Harry heard the screams from Hermione and Ginny. He also felt another presence under him.

'**Don't fear friend Harry. We are pledged to help each other!'** Harry fell the rest of the way into unconsciousness.

Xxxx xxxx

Harry felt like it was the Threefold Hearth at first. He couldn't seem to do anything more than recognize the feel because he was in the dark. When he concentrated his vision cleared up slowly like daybreak chasing the shadows away around Black Lake. Harry found himself alone in front of the fireplace and the room was deserted. It didn't stay that way very long. As soon as he thought about Ginny and Hermione they popped into the spaces right next to him and buried him in hugs and kisses.

"You're okay Harry the match is over."

"Match, what match?"

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a nervous glance and bent back to hug him again. Ginny grasped his hand. "The match against Slytherin."

"The match in the thunderstorm Harry." Harry looked closely at his wives as he tried to concentrate on following their words. He noticed both had a few tears running down their cheeks and he brushed them off carefully and then kissed them lightly on the lips.

Harry gasped as a memory of lightning and Dementors suddenly came back to him. He grabbed both girls frantically up in a hug and then looked around wildly. "I'm… we're not really here again, are we?"

Both girls shook their head no and Harry wondered what shape his real body was in since he realized everyone named Potter seemed to be in his mind. "I'm…not… dead am I?"

Ginny grinned and hugged him around the neck. "No love but you've been unconscious for a couple of hours now. We and everyone else would like you to wake up."

"Am I going to find a big crowd around my bed in the infirmary? And Madame Pomfrey isn't waiting for me to wake up to take a bunch of potions is she?"

"No to both questions Harry but it is important that you wake yourself up. We've all tried out there and nobody is making any progress. You had an extremely severe shock to your system and even Dumbledore can't tell how bad you may be."

"Okay, any suggestion on which way is out and up to consciousness?"

Hermione and Ginny frowned a bit and held their own private mental consultation. They turned as one and just hugged him again. "Our best guess is that you try to find your own senses. Don't worry about your hearing for now; we'll explain when you wake up for real."

Hermione leaned in and placed her hand over Harry's heart. "We can't promise but we'll try to get you back to the real Hearth soon for all the snuggling and love you can handle."

"Okay, I'll try but I don't know how long it might take."

Both girls abruptly smiled. "You should know by now Jamie that we'll always wait for you."

Ginny leaned in to plant her forehead against Harry's for a couple of seconds and then moved to give Hermione a chance to give him one of the most love-filled smooches that Harry ever had. They both stepped back and smiled and abruptly disappeared.

Harry walked around his subconscious representation of their living room and looked at everything that meant something to him and Hermione and Ginny. Pictures of them and their families; souvenirs of a few places they had been and over a corner of the mantelpiece there was an Order of Merlin – 3rd degree. A personal reward from Dumbledore for defeating Quirrell and Voldemort at the end of his first year.

But Harry remembered he didn't earn that by himself. He might have been there by himself at the end but it was Ginny, Hermione, the twins, Dumbledore and all of his teachers that helped him get there. Even the Dursleys gave him something – a stubbornness to survive and get to a better place.

Harry thought about it a bit and decided that it was time to leave and he had an idea of how to do that. It was certainly time to try and get back to his family, his friends and the rest of his world. He didn't want Sirius to accuse him of skiving off his responsibilities. Harry stepped into the hearth in the quarters and looked around with a smile. He grabbed some of the floo powder from the hanging bowl nearby and called out "My Life". The green flames rushed around him as Harry headed for wherever his wives were.

Xxxx xxxxH

His hands being held was the first thing Harry actually felt. A mental brush identified Hermione on his right and Ginny close by on the other side. Harry came to the realization that he hadn't asked either of them how he had managed to survive the horrific fall; they must have rescued him somehow using the bond magic.

Harry tried concentrating on his breathing for a bit before anything else. He wasn't gasping or having trouble breathing so it must be his ribs were okay. Harry next smelled something wonderful; even with all the rain and blowing wind that had happened during the match, Ginny's strawberry shampoo and Hermione's little bit of sandalwood scented soap still came through. There was another smell; something a little musky and wild. Harry filed that away for puzzling out later.

Harry's eyelids refused to obey his commands. There was a weariness that had nothing to do with how long it had been since he had woken up this morning. Harry wrote it off as the trauma of the Quidditch match, the lightning and the Dementors.

The bed Harry was resting on certainly didn't feel like the one he usually had in the Hogwarts infirmary. This bed was both firm with ridges of lumpiness that went mostly in straight lines but also very comfortable at the same time. The blankets or sheets seemed to have their own warmth somehow but there was nothing covering him.

Harry did as much of a quick inventory of himself as he could. He then tried his mental connection with Hermione and Ginny. There were two other massive magical signatures close by but Harry hadn't the need to interact with them yet.

'_**I… I'm conscious now, aren't I?'**_

The mental replies almost overloaded his aching head._** "Whisper please ladies.'**_

'_**Yes Harry, you're back . We got so scared when the storm knocked you out.'**_

'_**The Dementors! They were out there; what happened? How did I get away?'**_

'**That was our doing Lord Harry.'**

Harry searched his memory but his head was very fuzzy still. He expanded his magic once he could get a hold on it. Hermione and Ginny were right by his side where they wanted to be. There was a cluster of other people around but suddenly Harry remembered the huge magical presences. He was lying very near one but the other was only a couple of yards away. His breath caught momentarily as he recognized who they were.

'_**Dulari! Shadhan! What are you doing here?'**_

'**Heading south for our winter lair. It was fortunate for you that there was a lot of late prey around your lair in the north. It gave us much sport and a chance to fatten ourselves up for the long trip south. It delayed our leaving for many weeks.'**

Shadhan came into the conversation. **'Just enough to get here in time to watch you take on the storm. I scattered those things that were tracking you but I'm afraid I got my claws all fouled up with the two I killed. I'm not sure how I'm going to clean them now. I'm sure they taste horrible."**

'_**Hermione, can I borrow your eyes for a bit?'**_

'_**Yes, but don't panic at where you are. Ginny and I are the only ones that were allowed to get close to you after they landed.'**_

Hermione opened up her senses for her husband and Harry took a round with her eyes. He was a little, no a lot surprised. The two massive griffins were lying down on their bellies under a huge white tent. Harry saw that he was lying on Dulari's side which accounted for the state of his mattress and the warmth he had felt. Shadhan was a few feet away trying to brush off some strings of grey matter that were entangled in his front claws. The grass didn't seem to want to have anything to do with whatever the scraps were.

'_**Shadhan, thank you for saving me.'**_

'**I only scattered those flying horrors and killed the two closest to you. It was my mate Dulari that caught you on her back and brought you back to your mates.'**

'_**Dulari, thank you and I will try to get up. There is no way I should be using you to rest on.'**_

'**It's allowable for your condition Lord Harry. You are too small to be a real burden to me.'**

'_**Ginny, Hermione. I think a polishing charm combined with banishment spell will take care of Shadhan's problem if he will allow you to treat him.'**_

Harry felt his wives move away and he watched through Hermione's eyes as they took a careful look at the strands of grey debris sticking to Shadhan's extended claws. Ginny and Hermione combined hands and Harry felt the bond magic being called up and then the remains of the two Dementors seemed to melt away from the huge griffin's claws.

Shadhan looked at his claws one by one and then let out a little growl of approval at the results. He stretched out his head and gently rubbed his beak against Ginny and Hermione's shoulders. They reached up and carefully scratched behind his ears before the girls returned to Harry's side.

Harry felt a little bit of magical energy come through their bond when they took up his hands again. It seemed to be focused on his head which brought a great deal of relief to Harry's sense of tiredness. It took a big effort but Harry was finally able to open his eyes. Ginny and Hermione were both smiling but when they opened their mouth to speak, Harry didn't hear a single thing.

The question on Harry's face was quickly answered mentally by Ginny_**. 'Both your eardrums were shattered by the storm. Madame Pomfrey has a potion to fix that but it will take about a week for your hearing to come back.'**_

'_**So how much are you charging me for translator duties while I recover?'**_

A smiling Ginny placed a finger on his lips_**. 'We've decided to take it out in trade Mr. Potter.'**_

Harry nodded his agreement and then his mattress moved. Harry made another effort to rise and with the help of his wives he walked slowly up to Dulari's head. He made a formal bow to the griffin and she nodded back at him. Harry stepped up closer and patted the sleek feathered neck of the griffin. _**'Whatever can I do to return this life debt to you Dulari?'**_

'**There is no life debt Lord Potter. We are allies and friends. This is what we do for each other.'**

'_**Will you be staying long here or departing as soon as you are rested up?'**_

'**We will stay for a day or two to rest and feed. And to make sure you are recovered. Your friends and the students at this school may observe us but only you three may approach and talk to us.'**

'_**I understand Dulari. A house elf or the professor in charge of teaching us about magical creatures will bring your food. I will return in a little while; our medical healer would like to check me over but I will be back to talk to you and your mate if you would like.'**_

'**We would like that. We are travelling to our nesting grounds and will hopefully be bringing cubs back in the spring.'**

'_**Congratulations then Dulari and Shadhan. May your brood be healthy and strong. May your family expand and reflect your courage and honor.'**_

Dulari and Shadhan seemed to fluff up at that toast and then settled down to take a nap. Harry, Hermione and Ginny exited one end of the open shelter and saw that a group of people were anxiously waiting for their appearance. The storm had evidently passed and the sun was peeking out through the scattered clouds. Harry's waiting teammates seemed to let out a cheer as they saw Harry but Ginny quickly explained about his ears. The girl chasers all gave Harry a quick hug and the twins just patted him carefully on the back. Oliver Wood shook his hand and mouthed 'I'm glad you're okay' before hurrying off.

Harry saw that Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Hagrid were waiting on him but he pointed at his ears and shrugged his shoulders. They all nodded in understanding and turned to make their way back to the castle. Hermione went and told Hagrid what the two visitors would want in the way of food and he nodded before heading off in a separate direction. Ginny explained that Remus had ported off to Potter Manor to inform Sirius about Harry's condition.

Harry was about halfway back up the path to the castle before another question suddenly occurred to him. He pulled Ginny around quickly and then asked her. _**'What happened with the Quidditch match? Who won?'**_

'_**It was called once Dulari and Shadhan landed on the pitch. Dumbledore conjured up the shelter for them and you. The score was 110-60 Gryffindor but Madame Hooch has to check the rule book. She saw a bolt of lightning blow up the snitch before anybody could catch it. It must have happened just after you saw the Dementors. So nobody knows if the game is over or you have to resume play at a later date.' **_

'_**Merlin, no.'**_

'_**Harry, Dumbledore made a promise that there will be no more games when there is thunder and lightning.'**_

'_**Good. Late but good.'**_

Harry let the girls help him to the infirmary where Madame Pomfrey examined him with a very disapproving frown. He took a really vile purple potion that was supposed to start healing his ears and an Invigoration Draught to help heal all the other bumps, bruises and aches he had.

Remus Lupin took advantage of this professorship status to overcome Madame Pomfrey's ban on visitors. He walked in accompanied by a large black dog that came to the side of Harry's bed and licked his face a number of times. Harry laughed and petted Padfoot. Ginny pulled the privacy screens around the bed and Sirius transformed back into himself. Before Sirius or Remus could say a word they were backed up with a pair of wands to their faces. Hermione and Ginny threatened them with dire consequences unless they would promise to teach the three of them the spell or spells to handle the Dementors. Harry tried to keep his face blank as he watched his godfather and friend scramble over their selves to make that commitment.

While Harry still couldn't hear anything, Remus and Sirius talked through Ginny and Hermione and a conversation of sorts went on for almost an hour before Madame Pomfrey came back to check on her patient. While she wasn't happy that Sirius Black was in her infirmary, Ginny and Hermione told Madame Pomfrey that Sirius was actually Harry's godfather.

Madame Pomfrey checked on Harry again and said that he was released to go to supper. The standard warning about dizziness and other complications was given to Harry and the five of them left the infirmary. Sirius transformed back into the black dog and accompanied Harry, Ginny, and Hermione in entering the Great Hall.

Their presence was almost immediately noted and a number of students stood at their places and applauded Harry. He couldn't explain his deafness to everyone but just smiled and waved back. Harry had barely gotten seated when half the Slytherin Quidditch team came over to check and see how he was. Draco said something first but Harry just shrugged.

'_**He said good game but it was cheating to make the Snitch get blown up before Judd could catch it.'**_

'_**Tell him I'm glad the lightning didn't target him .'**_

Harry saw Draco's face go white and then he shook his head and turned and headed back to his table. The rest of the Slytherins nodded at Harry and followed Draco.

'_**Draco said it was no fun insulting you if you couldn't hear him do it.'**_

'_**Finally, after three years I figure out how to shut him up.'**_

Harry saw both wives giggle but then they turned to see that Ron and Luna had come into the Great Hall. Harry fed a couple of scraps to Padfoot while they watched a reluctant Ron come up carrying a big bulging bag. Luna prodded him forward and Harry turned to look at Ginny when Ron began to move his lips.

'_**He saw when Dulari landed with you that your Nimbus was absent. He couldn't stand the suspense of waiting for you to wake up so he asked Dumbledore if he could look around the grounds for your broom. Professor Flitwick and Luna accompanied him for safeties sake.'**_

'_**They found your broom Harry. It went into the Whomping Willow. He's so sorry but thought you might be able to put it back together.'**_

Ron couldn't meet Harry's eyes when he handed the sack to him. Harry made sure Ginny said thanks to Luna and Ron before he tipped the bag up and dumped it out on the table. Harry winced when he saw the mangled mess of wood and straw that used to be his Nimbus 2000. Harry was going to miss the broom but was glad that he hadn't been aboard it when it was blown into the semi-sentient tree.

Harry was told Ron offered up his own broom for him to use but he shook his head sadly and just banished the mess from the table. Padfoot whined a little under the table in sympathy and Harry absently patted his head while he ate supper with one hand. Professors McGonagall and Sinestra came over to check on his condition while he was finishing supper and Hermione told them that Harry would be still deaf for a week but that he would be able to go to classes without too many problems. They both nodded at Harry and left the Great Hall.

Remus joined the Potters and Padfoot in returning to the Hearth for a couple of minutes. After Sirius transformed back into a human, he made his condolences about Harry's broom and said he would try to get a suitable replacement shipped from Diagon Alley as soon as possible. Ginny stammered out Harry's thanks but insisted that Harry wanted to pay for it himself. Harry saw the look Sirius gave him but wasn't sure about what to make of it. His godfather hugged Harry and then activated his portkey to go back to Potter Manor.

Harry took a little nap and then he and his wives went back and talked to the griffins for an hour or two before they returned to the Hearth. There was a small crowd in a roped off area that Hagrid had made to contain the gawkers but nobody tried getting closer to the griffins or asking any of the Potters any questions.

Harry received all the cuddling he could ever want when they all got to bed. Neither of his wives were surprised that Harry soon fell fast asleep. Ginny and Hermione were just grateful that they had a husband to snuggle up with and just tried to make him as comfortable as possible.

Xxxx xxxx

Shemp Avery was surrounded by a squad of eight aurors when he exited an obscure little shop in Knockturn Alley. Because it was near midnight, there were not a lot of witnesses to the brief but intense fight that went on. Avery was cut down eventually with a blasting curse and rush to St Mungo's to be healed before he was taken back to Azkaban.

Shemp Avery had no explanation for the five wands that were found on him and even Veritaserum could not make him divulge the location(s) of his fellow escapees.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Farewells and Goodbyes

The two griffins stayed almost four days on the Quidditch pitch. Almost everyone with any free amount of time made their way down to the observation area to watch the legendary creatures or maybe see them take to the air for a quick flight around the castle. Hagrid took the opportunity to tell his COMC classes all he knew about griffins but most of the more sensitive witches quickly learned that they didn't want to be around Dulari or Shadhan during feeding times. )It was a little 'messy' as Hadrid termed their eating habits.)

Harry, Hermione and Ginny were frequent visitors although the girls seemed to more interested in Dulari's pregnancy and asked the griffin a lot of questions about how she was going to set up her den, when the cubs might be due and how may she expected or wanted. The two girls found out a lot about griffin birthings and Harry took that female conversation time to have some conversations with Shadhan. The male griffin told Harry that he wasn't going to be very concerned about the cubs until Dulari actually went into labor. There weren't a lot of creatures that would bother a pregnant griffin but Shadhan said that there were a few varieties of dragons that were 'especially short-memoried and sometimes needed reminding'. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to see what might be left of anything that got in Shadhan's way of defending his mate.

Potions classes for the three class days the griffins were at Hogwarts seemed to bring a certain fervor out in Professor Snape. His lectures concerned the number and variety of potions that could be produced from some griffin components. The potions were very rare and hardly ever produced because the griffin parts were very extremely hard to come by. While Professor Snape didn't come out and ask Harry to obtain any blood or discarded feathers or claws from the huge beasts, his glances toward the three Potters were hopeful at best and frightening at worst. Harry didn't think Snape would dare try getting any samples himself but he certainly wasn't going to ask Dulari or Shadhan to contribute anything to Professor Snape's stores.

Officials from the Ministry of Magic that visited Hogwarts were told in no uncertain terms that they proceeded at their own risk if they wanted to get close to the massive griffins. One Unspeakable didn't quite believe that but Dumbledore rescued the man from one of the high spires of the school anyway. That wizard was truly unspeakable for a couple of hours as the shock of his forced displacement wore off.

It was Wednesday afternoon when the two griffins stretched their wings out and launched themselves back to their migration south. There was another storm coming in from the north and Harry could understand that the following winds would help them along their way. When Harry asked about the possible danger from lightning, Dulari had replied that lightning "wouldn't dare strike them". Harry wasn't sure if the female griffin was kidding him or not.

Dulari asked Harry to fly with them for a while and he was only too glad to grab Ron's broom and fly alongside. Ginny and even the still height-wary Hermione didn't want to miss the opportunity to accompany Harry and the two griffins as they flew. The unusual combination flew around the grounds twice and students and professors flocked to doors and windows to watch them go. At one point Dulari flew up under Harry so that he could stand on her broad back for a few moments. After Harry laughingly mounted up his broom and took off to from huge creature, the griffins turned and headed southward with a couple of acrobatic maneuvers. Harry and his wives sent the pair of griffins on their way with mental well wishes and promises that they would see them in the spring. Hermione and Ginny pulled up to hover beside Harry and watched as a few Dementors rapidly moved well away from the path of the griffins.

The Potters were waved down to the area the griffins had stayed in by Hagrid and Madame Hooch. There were a few house elves cleaning up the area and Madame Hooch was inspecting the grounds to see if any of the pitch needed to be replanted or the goals adjusted from the infrequent bumps the griffins had made on them. Hagrid walked over to where the three had landed and held out a small bundle to them. There were a half dozen feathers and Hagrid said that they more properly belonged to Harry than anyone else in the school.

Hagrid turned and started back to where the elves were but Hermione called out for him and Hagrid stopped. She picked out the longest griffin feather which was almost as long as his whole arm and handed it to Hagrid. Hermione conveyed the offer from Harry. "I don't know if you want to keep this as a memento but maybe Ollivander can make you a nice spare wand if you want one."

Hermione was almost knocked down with Hagrid's pat to her shoulder. "Thank you Harry." The half-giant wiped a tear away and carefully stowed the feather in one of the many inside pockets to his huge jacket. He waved before he went back to direct the house elves in their cleanup. The ever energetic Collin Creevey came running over from the almost deserted observation area. He told the three that he had taken a lot of the pictures of both the griffins and the flight around Hogwarts that the group had made. Ginny offered to pay Collin for copies of the pictures because she thought it might make a nice surprise for her and Hermione's parents.

Collin said that it might not be much of a surprise because he had seen some other photographers accompanying the Minister of Magic earlier. "The Minister and a bunch of other officials came down to try to get close to the griffins again. They were just heading down to the pitch when you all took off. You're probably going to be on the front page of the Prophet again Harry."

Harry shook his head and Ginny said it probably couldn't be helped. "At least the Minister didn't stick around for another photo session with Harry. He's just too busy trying to catch the escaped prisoners."

Collin said he would hurry trying to get the pictures developed as soon as he could and ran up the path back to the school. Harry, Ginny and Hermione had to answer a few questions about the griffins and flying with them by the students that remained in the observation area.

There were still five golden feathers in the little bundle that Hagrid had given them. By the time they got back to the Hearth, it had been decided to give two feathers to Professor Snape and leave the rest with Dumbledore to do with as he saw fit. The three had decided not to tell anyone else the news about Dulari being pregnant. It would stop the Weasley twins from starting a betting poll on the delivery date and size of the litter. It also made them a little uneasy that newborns of their extended family might be sought out and hunted if the news got out.

Xxx xxx

While his godson and his wives were out flying around Hogwarts with the griffins, Sirius asked Knop to take him directly to Gringotts. The house elf was only too glad to help his master's guest and took him right into the bank lobby itself. Sirius thanked the house elf and said he would use his portkey to return to Potter Manor later.

Sirius stepped up to the nearest queue and asked the goblin in the window if he could see the account manager for the Black family. The teller sent a young goblin around to escort him to one of their private offices. Sirius followed the goblin through a series of corridors until they came to a very elaborate door. The goblin knocked on it twice and then opened it up for Sirius to walk through.

There was an impressive desk in the middle of the office and an even more impressive goblin sitting behind it. When Sirius approached the desk, the goblin stood up. "My name is Ragnorak; you are late arriving to your inheritance Lord Black."

"My apologies Ragnorak. I was wrongfully detained by the Ministry but am trying to make up for lost time. My godson Harry has told me about how well you and the other goblins have treated him."

"Lord Harry has always treated us with respect. Not the usual attitude we have grown used to from wizards in England."

"My godson is a very smart lad and I'm quite proud of the way he has handled himself."

"I judge that you are going to be looking out for his welfare then. That is good and why I wanted to see and talk to you. Harry Potter has proven himself to be a Friend to the Goblin Nation and I wanted you to understand that we will take whatever steps may be necessary to help defend him."

"As would I your excellency. Thank you for seeing me but I'm sure the head of the goblin nation has much better things to do than seeing to one wizard."

"You are more than one wizard, Lord Black. Your family is among the richest in magical England and one of our largest depositors. You will be granted the highest courtesies any time you have business here." Ragnorak made no signal but another goblin knocked on the door and entered the office. "Lord Black, your old family account manager, Fangknife, died while you were incarcerated. This is the new Black family account manager, Clawslag, who will be taking care of your business concerns from now on."

Sirius stood and bowed to Ragnorak. "Thank you for your time today Ragnorak. May your enemies die fast and bloody."

"Good day Lord Black."

Sirius followed Clawslag back through the corridors until they came to a smaller office. Clawslag entered and Remus followed him in to find a standard desk with a couple of chairs pulled up close to it.

"So what may I do for you today Lord Black?"

"I have a matter of some legal issues and wish to overlook my accounts."

"There is a need for authentication first Lord Black" Clawslag said. "Before you claim your House Ring or accounts."

"Of course, I expected as much. Blood or battle?"

Clawslag waved one brown hand at the wizard. "While your family has been deemed dark, there is no record of you personally offending or committing a crime against Gringotts or the goblin nation. A simple blood test will be all that is needed."

Sirius let go a breath. "Thank you for that. I'm not exactly in the best of shape physically or magically to combat a goblin warrior."

Clawslag looked at Sirius a little incredulously. "Have you been talking to Lord Potter about manners? It is a little unusual for a human wizard to say thanks to any goblin."

Sirius grinned a little crookedly. "Harry Potter has told me about the meetings he has had with the various goblins here in Gringotts and in Diagon Alley. I have no wisdom if I insult the one handling my money; I earn no trust by not trusting you. It is a simple matter of recognizing a true enemy and one that is not."

"We have a good beginning then Lord Black."

"I hope so Clawslag."

Clawslag waved his hand and a thick ledger appeared on the desk along with a silver dagger. Glad that his friend Remus wasn't there, Sirius held out his hand above the account book. Clawslag took Sirius' hand and made a quick cut across the palm of his hand. He then held that hand over the ledger until a few drops of blood fell on it. The ledger glowed briefly and the goblin nodded his head as if it was what he waved his hand and the cut on Sirius' palm disappeared.

The goblin waved his hand once again and a small box appeared on the desk and opened automatically. Sirius looked down to see the Black family ring appear suddenly on the ring finger of his right hand. It had been many years since Sirius had even glimpsed the family ring. It was a broad gold ring holding a large onyx stone. The stone had a stylized silver B over a blood red raven.

Clawslag nodded as he saw the ring appear on Sirius hand. "That takes care of the ownership of the accounts and your family ring Lord Black. Do you want to see the secondary accounts that belong to your family members?"

"Not at the present time although there is one account I want closed and transferred eventually. I would like a summary account in… five days listing assets, properties and debts. In addition I have a specific list of changes that I wish to start making now."

Sirius reached into a pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Clawslag. "The first and last items on that list are the priority items. The rest can wait until after those two are accomplished."

Clawslag looked at the top item on the list. "Does Lord Potter agree to this first thing you desire Lord Black? He is legally an adult and it is a little unusual."

"I fervently hope so. Make the document double binding then with both parties having to sign to make it legal."

"Then the other change further down…?"

"Will be changed when I figure out who and what I want to include and exclude."

"Very well then." Clawslag went to the door and exited it briefly and then came back in. Two minutes later, another goblin knocked on the door and entered the office.

"Lord Black, this is Griphook – Lord Potter's account manager. Griphook Lord Black has a small favor to ask of you. It involves procuring something for your client."

Sirius made a small bow to the younger goblin and told him what he wanted. Griphook nodded his head in understanding and waited while Sirius signed a blank chit made out to a specific shop in Diagon Alley. Griphook made to leave but Sirius stopped him. "My godson has told me how much you have helped him in understanding the financial aspects of his life. Is there any way I can reward you for helping him Griphook?"

Griphook looked both pleased and embarrassed by the words Sirius said. "It has been an honor to help Lord Harry and I get my reward from my duty Lord Black."

"Very well Griphook. May your coffers overflow and your honor always increase."

Griphook and Sirius ended up bowing to each other again. Griphook exited the office and Sirius turned back to discussing the other items on his list with Clawslag. It was a productive afternoon on both sides of the desk and Clawslag created a specific portkey to bring Sirius to Gringotts lobby when he wanted to conduct business.

Sirius Black cast a disillusionment charm on himself and wandered around Diagon Alley for a while and enjoyed his relatively limited freedom.

Xxxx xxxx

Harry's hearing returned a little earlier than expected. He was listening (via Ginny) to the DA meeting on Friday evening. Blaise Zambini was talking about the history of the split between the pureblood families and the rest of magical England. He was arguing the point that it went back fundamentally to Salazar Slytherin and the other founders. Hermione was arguing that the real split had happened after the last of the Goblin wars was over and the so called "historical" families hadn't needed to be so desperate about getting numbers to make the forces on both sides a little more even.

Harry thought about the discussion up to that point and jumped into the debate. "The trouble with both your arguments is that it's all historical. The real problem that even the oldest of the old families won't acknowledge is their upcoming extinction."

"What?"

"Harry?"

'_**Harry!'**_

Harry looked around. "Did I say something wrong?"

A number of students along with Remus Lupin swarmed the young Gryffindor. "You heard us. Harry, your hearing is back."

There was a thoughtful pause and then Harry just nodded. "It's back but it's not quite right yet. To me it's like your arguing in the next room with the door part way open. I'd say it's about a quarter back now. So pul-ease, e-nun-ci-ate a lit-tle for a while. Th-ank you."

"Five minute break to let Mrs. Potters talk to their husband. I'm sure they have something to say to him about flying into a thunderstorm now that he can properly hear them. NO snogging allowed."

"Sorry, didn't hear that last bit Professor Lupin." Harry kissed both wives on the cheek to the amusement of most of the students in the room. Remus threw his hands up and gave up control of the group. He turned to wink at Professor Flitwick who was shaking with silent laughter.

Harry had everybody settle back down in their seats and waved to Professor Lupin. "I'm quite all right now Professor."

"Good, then you can explain your last statement to everyone Harry. Something about extinction?"

"Okay. What's the most impressive thing about this school when you first saw it?"

"The lights."

"The towers."

"The feel of magic."

Harry shook his head. "All those are good answers but not the one I'm looking for."

Dean Thomas finally shouted out his guess. "The size?"

Harry seized on that answer. "Yes, that's it. Does anybody beside me wonder why the school has so many empty classrooms? Or why we aren't taught a lot more of subjects? Besides the very basics I mean?"

"We're too busy already Harry. More subjects mean more teachers and more homework. Even Hermione wouldn't be able to keep up with that."

There was a general chuckle about Ron's statement but Harry acknowledged the directness of the problem. "There would have to be a balance between learning and overwhelming. Perhaps Professor Flitwick would like to comment on the reason that homework assignments aren't stacked up like the tall trees in the Forbidden Forest."

Flitwick was a little startled about being put on the spot but did reply. "As long as it doesn't leave this room, there is an unsaid coordination between the teachers about filling up the limited amount of free time that students have every week to work on assignments."

"Does Professor Snape know about this?" That comment came from Seamus. After the laughter subsided, Remus steered the conversation back to Harry's original statement.

Harry came up to the front of the room and leaned back on the desk. "In one of my wanderings around the school, I found an old records office. There wasn't much left in it but there was a class list from the year 1729. Right in the middle of one of the goblin wars. There were over 900 students in the school at that time. I think there may be about 300 enrolled now. The four houses each had two heads then - one for the wizards and one for the witches. There were too many bodies for one adult to deal with the number of students properly."

"I'm not going to speculate on how many of those students were from pureblood families or from muggle or combination parents. But the point is that in the last two or three hundred years a lot of pureblood families have died out. Was this from the insistence that purebloods only marry purebloods? I guess it could be that. There is such a concern from the 'old' families about carrying on their names and the sanctity of the blood lines that I think that the number of offspring from most marriages has declined. It makes the inheritance simpler and the in-fighting for status and power almost non-existent. There is also the ongoing competition to exercise political and economic control and power. Daphne, am I far off the mark?"

"Not really Harry. A little oversimplified but pretty close to what my parents and grandparents have told me. There's not a lot of families that have more than 2 children. "

"Let's add in the philosophy from the original Lord Slytherin or Lord Voldemort that only purebloods should have magic. That has cut down the number of people who might eventually come to Hogwarts. No parents – no students. Who knows how many potential mothers or fathers the Death Eaters killed in the war a dozen years ago? And the incoming class sizes become smaller and smaller. Lesser student numbers results in lesser tuition to hire professors or to teach different subjects. I think you can see where this is headed. The pureblood families becoming more inbred with a smaller and smaller number of options to carry on their names. So a possible extinction."

Cho spoke up then. "What kind of different classes or subjects might be taught if there were more students or more professors?"

"I'm going to let Hermione answer that one because she has run across some of the other possible branches of magic while exploring the Hogwarts library. And talks concerning one of the founder's libraries."

Hermione stepped forward and slapped Harry lightly on the back of his head. "Thanks but before anyone asks, Lady Helena hasn't agreed to let her library be opened up for general viewing. Yet."

"The Board of Governors and/or the Ministry of Magic has intentionally or unintentionally restricted what we learn. Other branches of Magic that we might learn here could be the basis for actual careers. Let's see if I can list some other branches of magic that are out there (but not taught here at Hogwarts) and you can tell me what type of job you might want to get into."

Hermione paused for a moment and then looked sideways. She smiled and made a qualifying statement. "My spouses are exempt from this discussion."

"Nuts!" came from Harry and Ginny and almost everyone laughed.

"Okay, here we go. Martial magic."

"Auror" came the answer from a few different students.

"Broomology? Ron?"

"Quidditch team equipment managers or broom makers. That's something I'd be interested in."

"That's why I asked you specifically. Elemental magic? Anyone?"

Marta Ferraforte held her hand up. "Farmers, builders and… flying carpet operators?"

Ginny and Harry laughed but said that her reply was right on.

"Wandlore?"

"Wand maker" came from almost everyone.

"Or wand fixer or troubleshooter" Hermione expanded the possible job market for everyone. "How about Mind Magic?"

There was a hesitation as everyone tried to think of a proper job that might fit the classification. "The muggles have a thing call psychologists that help people with mental problems."

Hermione nodded. "Excellent Parvati. Just as there are diseases of the body, there are certain diseases of the mind. What if you could help someone who was broken mentally or had an unnatural or overwhelming fear of something irrational?"

'_**Like Professor Snape? He'**__**s irrational.'**_ Ginny's mental question almost threw Hermione into a fit of giggles.

"Here's a new one that being taught in the United States –Technomancy."

Only Professor Flitwick could answer to that term. "Making muggle devices run on magic."

"Thank you Professor."

Remus called a halt to any further discussions. "That's about all the time we have for this evening. Points for anyone that can come up with other branches of magic we haven't discussed. Necromancy doesn't apply as we are trying to find useful applications. Volunteers for next week? Fred?"

"Anybody want to learn the _fun_-dementals of fireworks?" A lot of hands went up and Fred and George said they could talk about that for a while. Professor Remus volunteered a short history of the previous war against You-Know-Who.

"But we already know how that ended" Justin complained.

"Before Harry" Remus responded. Harry looked up to the ceiling and rolled his eyes. _**'Maybe I'll skip that part.'**_

'_**Snogs all around then?'**_

'_**Well, if you really want to Vixen.'**_

'_**I always want to snog you and Nonnie.'**_

Harry grinned and it was Hermione who rolled her eyes this time. But she was grinning and nodding at the same.

Remus told everyone not to dawdle getting back to their quarters before curfew and the meeting was dismissed. There was the usual cluster of people talking to each other by the door as they said their goodbyes. Harry noticed that Cosmos and Lucretius each gave a smiling Marta a good hug before they parted ways. He was happy that the three were close after all the problems they had had earlier in the year.

Harry made a point of saying goodbye to the group of Slytherins that were heading down to the dungeons. "I'm back to hearing again Draco. Anything you want to say to me while I'm here?"

Draco smiled a little evilly. "No, I'm glad you've got your hearing back. I'll make sure I tell Professor Snape first thing in the morning. He saved up a few comments from the class you didn't hear."

"Wonderful." Harry and his wives joined the group of Gryffindors heading back to their tower. There were nine of them all told and they laughed and talked about a variety of things. Eventually the conversation turned back to the griffins and Harry was trying to describe to Ron, Neville and the rest of the wizards how it felt to be standing on the back of Dulari while she was flying.

Not to be overshadowed, Ginny and Hermione were telling the witches how scared they were about Harry's seemingly foolish stunt. Harry was defending himself as it was the griffin's choice to come up under him.

Suddenly the stairway they had been climbing started swinging around to face another corridor. The twins moaned when they saw where they were headed. The corridor ahead for didn't really go anywhere and it meant doubling back and retracing their steps to get to another stairway headed upwards. The stairway stopped abruptly in mid-change and the group tumbled a little as they lost their footing. The group was still regaining their feet when two figures appeared in the shadows near where the head of the stairs should have been.

Harry was still reaching for his wand when he saw two wands suddenly pointed to the group of Gryffindors. Before he could shout out a warning for everyone to duck or defend themselves, a double shout came from the hidden pair.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Twins beams of a bright green light shot out from the darkness. Ginny was still reaching for her wand when someone pushed her down the stairs. Ginny could only stare and scream as she saw Ron take the curse meant for her. The force of the spell threw Ron over the side of the stairs and he fell a long time to impact loudly on the floor three floors below.

Harry recognized the sound and look of the killing curse from somewhere. He was still trying to form words to fight back when a little form hurled herself into the path of the beam headed at him. Harry could only stare as he saw the limp form of Marta Ferraforte at his feet. She had been killed.. she had sacrificed herself to save him!

Harry cast a Reducto toward the unknown pair but it was deflected aside by a shield. The group of Gryffindors was watching both Ron's fallen body and the young witch at Harry's feet. A few people started firing back at the attackers but a shocked gasp appeared as one of the people at the head of the stairs stepped forward into the light. It was Lucretius, Marta's brother!

"He has served his purpose" an evil low voice said from behind Lucretius. "I release you. _Finite Incantatem! _"

Lucretius shook his head as if waking up from a bad dream. He saw Harry Potter and a bunch of his housemates with wands pointed at him. He also saw his sister's unmoving body. A horrible scream came from Lucretius throat. "I've killed her!" The twin fell to his knees and covered his face in sorrow.

The creepy voice spoke again."Imagine the pain and the shock of being forced to kill your own flesh and blood. That awaits you Harry Potter. You have embarrassed and played with the families of the followers of the Dark Lord long enough. Your loved ones will die soon!"

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

The killing curse was cast one more time and Lucretius Ferraforte went sprawling lifelessly across the stone floor. Spells went flying into the darkened alcove to try and hit whoever was back there but no success. Spells began flying back from the hidden person but there were no further Unforgiveables.

Hermione raised her wand and cast a quick spell. "_Lumos displodere_". A rocket of white light hit the back of the alcove and exploded like a flare going off. When everyone saw who had been hiding in the darkness the spells were tripled in intensity and speed. Lucius Malfoy sneered at the group isolated on the stairs before he ran back into the shadows and disappeared!

"Vika, move this stair!" Harry shouted into the air and the spirit of Hogwarts responded by letting the stairway complete its rotation. Harry, Neville and the twins rushed over Lucretius' body and began searching for Malfoy.

They gave up the search 10 minutes later without finding the Death Eater. When they got back to the stairway they heard some loud sobbing. Reluctant to look, Harry peered over the rail to see Ginny's body thrown over her brother's and crying uncontrollably. Hermione was rubbing her back and trying to lift her up. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were standing beside the scene with a shocked look on their faces.

Somehow sensing his presence, both Dumbledore and Hermione looked up to find Harry peering down.

Hermione's shocked voice filled his mind_**. 'He… he's dead Harry! Ron's dead!'**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – In the Nick of Time

Hermione's shocked voice filled his mind_**. 'He… he's dead Harry! Ron's dead!'**_

Xxxx xxxx

Harry barely felt himself fall down in shock. Three deaths – Marta and Lutharius and Ron. Ron! It didn't make any sense; they were all laughing and joking and suddenly Unforgivables were flying. And Lucius Malfoy of all people? It was too much. Harry lowered his head and grieved.

There was a presence next to him and Harry looked up briefly to see a shocked Neville. He was staring straight ahead and Harry could see a few tears leaking from his eyes. Neville had never seen anybody die before. Harry's memories of his parents deaths had been vividly forced on him by nightmares, Tom Riddle and the Dementors. Harry had absolutely no clue about what he could say to his friend. He was spared any further deliberations because he heard another anguished cry from below. Harry stood up and was suddenly glad to see Fawkes fly up from the gathering crowd three stories down. "I've got to go Neville. Sorry."

Fawkes flared his wings above Harry and he grabbed one of his tail feathers. A quick flash and Harry was standing suddenly beside a sobbing pair of women. Ginny and Hermione were barely standing as they sobbed into each other's shoulders. Harry wrapped his arms around them both and Ginny turned and buried her face in his chest. Hermione reluctantly let go of Ginny but Professor McGonagall was suddenly there to put a comforting arm across Hermione's shoulders.

"I know this is painful Harry but what happened here?"

Harry could barely raise his eyes to meet those of Dumbledore. "**Murder - deliberate, cold blooded, intentional murder**. Lutharius appeared at the top of the stairs and shot the killing curse at Ginny. Ron shoved her out of the way but caught the spell himself. I don't know if he was dead before he started falling or not. Somebody that appeared to be Lucius Malfoy shot the same thing at me. Marta… Marta dived into the curse to save me. Malfoy senior released Lutharius from the Imperious Curse and then killed him. We tried to catch him but we couldn't."

Dumbledore's face loss color as he heard Harry's recounting of the deaths. He looked at Ron's body and then up to the stairs where the Ferrafortes had fallen. "I will go notify Arthur and Molly and send an owl out for the Ambassador and his wife. Perhaps a little alone time would be the best for your family Harry."

Harry scooped up Ginny and held her in his arms as he gazed at Ron's body on the floor. A quick wave of Harry's hand and there was suddenly an orange blanket covering Ron's body.

"We'll be in the Hearth headmaster until the Weasleys arrive." Dumbledore nodded and Harry turned with his burden and headed for the nearest stairs that would lead to their apartment. Hermione was trudging along beside him and trying to find words of comfort for her spouses.

They were just about to the first cross corridor when Professor McGonagall called out to them. "Lord and Ladies Potter, I grieve that this _time_ has come upon you. Perhaps a few _hours_ difference could have changed things or a correction might have been made. But it is not within _MY_ power to do that."

Ginny had cried herself to sleep and Harry determinedly put one foot in front of the other as he carried her up to their quarters. He was vaguely aware that he also was in shock also but he didn't have time to cry or fall apart. Ginny and Hermione both needed him for comforting and strength. Harry was putting his own feelings of loss and outrage behind him until he could be alone.

Hermione was a step behind Harry almost all the way back to their entranceway. They had just passed the Gryffindor common room entranceway when Hermione gasped loudly and pulled hard on Harry's elbow. Her action caused Harry to turn awkwardly and almost drop Ginny.

"What is it?" Harry said a little too roughly. His nerves were very close to the breaking point.

'_**Harry, I've been thinking about what Minerva yelled at us. We can go back and fix this Harry; nobody needs to die!'**_

Harry straightened up and shifted his grip on Ginny to secure her better. _**'What are you talking about Hermione?'**_

'_**A few hours difference – that's what she said. The time turner Harry! You've… we've got a time turner. We can go back and see what happened to Lutharius and stop him and Malfoy. If that was really Malfoy senior.'**_

'_**You have doubts too?'**_

'_**I've been reviewing what happened over and over again. His speech habits were off and the thing about families of Death Eaters sounded weird.'**_

'_**I just thought he didn't move right. But you are probably right – it wasn't Lucius Malfoy. We'll need to wake up Ginny and explain things.'**_

The three had reached the portrait of Myrtle and the ghost was crying on Joshua's shoulder about the swiftly spreading news. Harry just shouted at the ghosts and the door swung open for them. Harry carried Ginny into the living room and laid her down gently on the sofa while Hermione went running into the bedroom to open Harry's trunk.

Ginny's face had traces of dried tears as Harry knelt by her side. He reached out and gently wiped them away and tried to let her know through their bond that he was there and things would be better when she woke up. Harry saw the frown disappear on her face and Ginny wiggled a little on the sofa and seemed to rest easier. Harry looked up to see Hermione frantically reading through the instruction manual that was found with the time turner.

"Understand all the instructions Hermione?"

"Yes Harry. We just have to be extra careful about where and when we go. We cannot be seen by our previous selves at all. It might kill us or explode the school."

'_**Can't let that happen. It would ruin tea for a lot of people.**_'

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "Not funny. I guess it's time to wake Ginny up; she would be mad if we left her here."

Harry smiled briefly as he imagined the talking to they would be getting about Ginny missing an adventure of this magnitude. Harry started rubbing Ginny's temples just a little bit with his fingers. It was something she was used to and Harry hoped it would bring her out of her sleep easily.

Ginny's eyes fluttered and she opened them to see Harry kneeling beside her and Hermione leaning over the back of the couch. She smiled for the briefest part of the second and then the memories came crashing down on her. "Harry… Ron, he tried to save me…HE FELL! Oh Harry!"

Harry hugged the wailing Ginny tightly to his chest and tried comforting her as best he could. He didn't know what he said as he tried to tell her all the things he also felt about the losses. It wasn't until Hermione laid a comforting hand on the top of his head that Harry remembered what they wanted, no needed to do.

Harry loosened up his grip on his wife. He held her back a little so she could look at his and Hermione's faces. "Ginny, I hate that they're gone but we may have a chance to stop it from happening. Minerva said something to us as we were heading back up here and it jogged Hermione's memory. You need to stop crying for a while and decide if you want to help us or stay here."

Ginny wiped away her tears and dragged herself up to a sitting position. "How?… what …what are we doing to do?"

"Remember what we found the last time my trunk opened up? The time.."

"…turner!" Ginny finished excitedly. "Yes, let's go back and stop Lutharius and that git Malfoy." She made to get up but Hermione came around the edge of the couch and pushed her back down.

"Hold on. We have to think and plan out what and where we need to start and what we need to do to stop those horrible events from happening."

"Okay, okay. I get it." Ginny was going to say something else but Harry chose that moment to go vaulting over the couch and go running into the bedroom. The girls looked after him and then stared at each other with questioning looks.

Harry came back out to the living room holding on to something and then spreading it out on the nearest table. "I'm such an idiot. It may be too late to check this now. _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_."

The Marauder's map unfolded itself and Ginny scrambled up to start helping Harry and Hermione. They were looking for names. And places of where people were. Harry pointed out the spot on the map where the attack happened. They saw the names of Marta and Lutharius but they appeared in red ink instead of the usual black. There were dots around the bodies that identified Professor Snape, Draco Malfoy and Cosmos Ferraforte. The mark for Cosmos was almost atop the one for his sister and Harry had a quick mental image of the boy kneeling beside her body, consumed in grief.

Harry traced the corridor that Malfoy fled down but there were just empty classrooms down that way. He casually placed his hand over another piece of the map but Ginny pulled the hand away and kissed it before she looked down at who Harry had tried to hide. Ron's red dot was surrounded by Percy, Fred, George, Neville, Luna and Dumbledore. Ginny winced as she saw the dots for Arthur and Molly Weasley moving into the corridor with Professor McGonagall following slowly behind.

"_Mischief Managed."_ Harry watched the map fade away into blank parchment and fold itself up.

"We need to get going Harry." Harry nodded but then seemed to have another thought. Ginny and Hermione 'heard' him start another conversation.

'_**Vika, we need to talk to you.'**_

'_**I'm here Harry. Ginny, I'm so sorry about Ron. I don't know who or what ambushed your brother. It was and wasn't Mr. Malfoy and I know that doesn't make sense. And I can't tell where he went. He just seems to have run down to the third floor and disappeared.'**_

'_**There's a secret passageway to Honeydukes on the third floor.'**_ (That from Ginny.)

'_**I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention to strangers.'**_

'_**It's okay Vika. Do you remember if Lutharius met anyone before or after the DA meeting?'**_

The silence from around them gave the three Potters their answer. _**'Thank you anyway Vika. We're going to try and fix it.'**_

'_**I know. There's been a compulsion not to pay any attention to you three for the last three hours. It's very confusing.' **_

Hermione was waving her arms frantically to get Harry's attention and then put a finger over her lips. Harry got the message._** 'Thanks anyway Vika. We'll talk to you soon.'**_

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when Vika's voice faded away. "We got lucky with that; if Vika had noticed or figured out why there were two of us…. The complications might have been deadly. At least we know how far back we need to go now."

Harry saw his hands were shaking with nervousness and he quickly stuffed them into his pockets. "I think it will take all three of us to do this. One of us has to monitor the Marauder's map for Malfoy or whoever he is."

"Wait" Ginny said. "Are you saying that wasn't Malfoy senior?"

Hermione threw an arm around her favorite wife. "We don't think so but we're not sure. It could be somebody with some Polyjuice potion or another somebody like Tonks – a metamorphmagus."

"Whoever it is, I want him to suffer – a lot. One super bat boogie hex coming up."

Harry nodded. "That's the spirit Ginny. Like I was saying, one of us has to monitor the map for whoever that is or was. One of us can follow Litharius around after the DA meeting under the invisibility cloak."

"That's two of us Harry. What's the third one going to be doing?"

"Waiting in that third floor corridor. If our mystery person disappeared there, it's a good bet that the hidden passage from Honeydukes is where he came in."

"But we aren't supposed to be seen Harry."

"_We_ won't be." The air shimmered around Harry for a bit and Colin Creevey suddenly appeared. "He was feeling sick and stayed in his dorm and missed the meeting. Colin will just hide himself down there and hope to catch Malfoy or whoever coming in.

"That's brilliant Harry. But what about us?"

"We were in the library three hours ago and went directly to the meeting from there. We can stay here and use the time turner and avoid ourselves."

"I'm not sure it works that way Harry. We may end up close to the classroom or library rather than here."

"Aaargh! Okay we'll adjust to what we find wherever we end up. But first one more precaution." Harry waved his wand and their basilisk vests came floating out of the bedroom. "Just in case we get into a fight; it'll protect us from most spells except the AK."

Ginny and Hermione wasted no time slipping their vests on though Ginny had to force herself to move. Harry realized she was still in shock from seeing her brother hit and killed. _**'Ginny, if this is too much for you or too fast, we wouldn't hold it against you if you stayed here.'**_

Harry received a semi-serious punch to his arm. "**It's my brother. Don't you dare think about leaving me behind now!"**

Harry nodded as checked to make sure he had the Marauder's Map and the invisibility cloak in his pocket. Hermione reached out and held the two in a long hug. "Let's get to this then. Ginny as much as I want to be doing something active, you're the one that should go under the invisibility cloak when we get there. You're smaller so it will cover you better and, don't take this the wrong way, but you are a much sneakier witch than I could ever be. I'll monitor the map."

Ginny had a weak smile on her face as she reached up to caress Hermione's cheek. "No offense taken and we'll work on that deficiency after this is all over."

Hermione drew out the time turner and pulled out the incredibly long thin chain it was attached to. She looped it over their three sets of shoulders and then reached for the hourglass. "Hold on tight to each other. I have no idea what this may feel like."

Hermione turned the hour glass once.. twice… thrice.

Xxxx xxxx

Harry didn't like travelling by magical means and this proved just as bad as the other ways he had experienced. The only trouble is that everything went backwards this time. Instead of being pushed or rushed forward, Harry had this very uncomfortable feeling about being pulled backward. Shadows and objects seemed to flow in reverse and there was a rushing sound in his head that was almost a heartbeat – in reverse.

The backwards pushing suddenly stopped and Harry, Ginny and Hermione found themselves outside the doors to the Hogwarts library. Harry felt a little dizzy but Ginny grabbed both her partners and swung them behind the doors to hide. Harry was about to say something but Hermione suddenly covered his mouth. With hers!

Not ungrateful for the kiss Harry saw the reason for it a second later. His eyebrows shot up as he saw himself, Ginny and Hermione walk on by holding hands. Harry concluded that the time-turner had worked and the earlier Potters were headed out for the DA meeting. The whole thing was almost ruined before they even started.

'_**Why didn't you hear them? That Ginny… was laughing.'**_

'_**Don't know. Oh wait, yes I do. Try whispering something to me.'**_

Hermione leaned up to say something in his ear. Harry felt her lips move but didn't hear a thing. _**'I haven't got my hearing back yet. Guess it means both of me (both of us?) is an hour or two away from regaining that sense.'**_

Ginny peered around the edge of the doorway but ducked back suddenly. They saw Neville, Luna, Blaise and Daphne coming out of the library and trying to catch up with the three Potters in front of them. Harry remembered that the foursome had called out to them about halfway up the first stairway and that they had joined together to walk to the classroom. The first time. 'This could get confusing' Harry thought.

Ginny had tugged the invisibility cloak out of Harry's pocket and threw it over herself. _**'I'll go first and scout the way.'**_

'_**We need the first empty broom closet or classroom Ginny.'**_

'_**This is NO time to go snogging Harry.'**_

'_**Map; we need to check the map first off.'**_

'_**Oh sorry. I thought you…'**_

'_**Rescue mission. Duh!'**_

'_**I said I was sorry!'**_

'_**Quit bickering you two.'**_

Ginny led the way to the nearest deserted classroom and Harry and Hermione carefully followed her in. Harry closed the door and locked it behind him. Hermione activated the Marauder's map and the three looked over it carefully for a number of minutes before agreeing that there weren't any extra Malfoys or anybody else in the castle that was new.

Hermione deactivated the map and put it into one of her pockets. Ginny was headed to the door but Harry stopped her. _**'We need to cover and hide ourselves a little better. Just as another precaution.'**_

Harry waved his wand once so it covered the three of them. A cold drippy feeling covered them from the head down. _**'Disillusionment charm.' **_

Hermione nodded and brandished her own wand three times. Once for each of them. _**'Notice-me-Not spell.'**_

Ginny thought for a second and cast a spell on herself and her mates. _**'Repelling charm.'**_ Then Ginny felt she really needed to get going to the DA room before the door closed if she was to follow Lutharius. Harry gave her a big hug and a quick kiss. _**'Good luck and we'll try to catch the person before the meeting gets out.'**_

'_**I hope so Harry.'**_ Ginny threw the cloak over herself and disappeared. The door opened slightly and then closed quickly. Harry turned to look at Hermione. _**'Have you figured out where you want to watch the map at?'**_

'_**I… I guess the best place would one of those classrooms in that deserted corridor. Just in case he slips by you or Ginny.'**_

'_**Good idea Hermione. I think you should call Patchum to transport you**_ _**there.'**_

Hermione nodded. _**'You'd best get going too Harry. Good luck.'**_

'_**Thanks. Keep giving us updates. I don't know about Ginny but I'm very nervous. A lot is riding on the next few hours.'**_

Hermione just stepped forward and gave Harry a hug. There was a shimmer in the air and then Colin Creevey looked up at Hermione and winked. She shook her head 'No' and pushed her husband toward the door.

It took Harry about twelve minutes to get to the secret passage on the third floor. He settled behind a tapestry of unicorns across from the statue of a humpbacked witch that covered the entranceway. He started talking to Ginny and Hermione and they started to discuss the events that had happened earlier… later. Harry reviewed his memories of the killings and tried to figure out how Malfoy had escaped. What he came up with was either the person had another invisibility cloak or maybe a shrunken broom that was carried in his pocket. There were one or two open windows in those classrooms they checked but no one had thought to look outside to see if there was anyone flying away.

Ginny was nervous enough already standing still and listening to the DA meeting again. The longer the time went on the more time she had to think about Ron's and the two Ferraforte's deaths. Harry and Hermione felt her anxiousness grow and just tried to keep a normal conversation going. Ginny finally grew annoyed at their questions and talking and quit responding. _**'Let me know when somebody appears.'**_

It was a long boring time waiting. Harry didn't know which of the three of them had it the worst. Ginny had to stay relatively still and make sure nobody stumbled into her at the meeting. Hermione was continuously scanning the Marauder's map and watching for somebody unexpected to appear. Harry had to keep an unfamiliar form in shape and remain undetected in a corridor that had some traffic in it.

Ginny announced that the meeting was getting close to the end as 'Harry' had gotten his hearing back somewhat and was talking about the old families. She also said that Lutharius had been checking his watch a lot during the last ten minutes. She wasn't sure if he wanted to leave to get somewhere or was tired of the meeting.

Just then Harry heard the statue of the witch move aside in front of him. Harry watched carefully but didn't see anyone appear before the entranceway sealed itself up. Hermione however let out a mental scream that almost startled Harry and Ginny into revealing themselves. _**'He's here and it's not Malfoy. He's right in front of you Harry.'**_

'_**I don't see anyone Hermione. He must have an invisibility cloak; which way is he headed?'**_

'_**Down the stairs to the second floor. He's headed towards the DA classroom.'**_

Harry followed Hermione's directions and tried keeping close to where the person was. Ginny announced that the meeting was being dismissed. Cosmos and Lutharius had hugged Marta and everyone was leaving.

Hermione said that the killer had ducked into the boys' loo on the second floor when people started appearing in the corridor. Harry had to hide from being seen as people passed him. He saw himself leaving with all the other Gryffindors and hit the wall in frustration. They hadn't caught the intruder yet.

Lutharius told his brother that he needed to use the bathroom and not to wait for him. He would catch up to Cosmos back at the Slytherin dorms. He headed for the boys loo. Ginny swore but followed him though the doors. The majority of students had passed and Harry threw caution to the wind as he raced the rest of the way to the loo. Ginny 'told' Harry that Malfoy had come up behind Lutharius and cast the Imperius curse on the twin.

'_**Don't let them leave that bathroom Ginny!'**_

'_**He's telling Luthatius to kill you and me Harry. Please hurry!'**_

Harry burst through the doors and Malfoy turned quickly to cast a spell on him. Harry had dived forward as soon as he entered and the spell went through the space he should have been in and hit the wall across the way.

Harry held his wand out as he skidded on his stomach on the tiles. _"Expelliarmus! Stupefy!"_

The first spell snapped the wand out of Malfoy's hand and the second hit him in the face, dropping the man to the ground. Harry took a deep breath and then heard a voice behind him.

"_Avad…"_

"_Stupefy! Incarcerous! Incarcerous!'_ Harry rolled over to see that Ginny had her wand pointed at Lutharius. He was lying on the floor and he and Malfoy were now bound up with ropes.

"He.. snuck up behind you and pointed his wand.. he was going to …" Harry stood up and caught Ginny before she fainted.

"You did just find Gin. Just fine."

'_**Hermione?'**_

'_**I left the classroom when I heard the spells start flying. You might like to see this.'**_

Suddenly Harry and Ginny were sitting in a dark alcove at the head of the stairs. They heard a bunch of voices and suddenly saw the bunch of Gryffindors start climbing the stairs toward where Hermione was hiding. The stairs started moving and then stopped. The three Potters watched themselves and their friends lose their footing and then stand up. They waited. And they waited. Finally Fred and George mocked throwing Ron over the side and the group turned around and started back down the stairs; laughing and talking all the way. Hermione watched them as long as she could and then the group of Gryffindors rounded a corner and headed down another corridor toward their dorms.

'_**We did it. We did it! Nobody died!'**_

Xxx xxxx

Ginny and Harry were still celebrating and hugging and crying in relief when Hermione finally got to the boys loo. The three looked at each other for a second and then started celebrating all over again. On one of their little hops together Harry stumbled over Lutharius' bound form and fell over laughing.

Hermione help him up and then kissed him soundly. Ginny tapped Hermione on the shoulder with a devilish look and Hermione stepped aside. She was surprised when Ginny launched herself at her instead of Harry. Hermione staggered just a little bit as Ginny wrapped her legs around Hermione's waist and attacked her mouth. Harry was laughing at the sight but was soon trying to keep his own balance as Ginny turned on him and almost took him horizontal with a full body wrap.

"Okay, okay. Let's postpone the rest of the celebration until we get back to the Hearth. Dobby, Patchum."

The two house elves appeared side by side and looked at the two bodies lying on the floor. "What may we do for you Lord Harry?"

"Patchum, would you go fetch Dumbledore and tell him someone has had an Unforgiveable curse cast on him. Dobby, go tell Professor Snape that one of the students in his house has been attacked. Wait and see if he wants you to transport him back there."

Dobby nodded and disappeared. Patchum was about to leave but told Harry that the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall were almost to the room. Harry thanked Patchum for responding anyway and the Gryffindor house elf bowed before disappearing.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall entered the loo only a few seconds after Patchum disappeared. They looked at the three grinning faces and then at the two bodies lying on the floor. Dumbledore was the one to speak up first. "Vika informed me that there was a fight occurring down here but not to worry as it was over just about as soon as it started. Are you alright Harry?"

"Ginny and I didn't have too much leeway in casting spells. We were right at point blank range. But, thankfully, neither one of us got hit with any spells."

"And why is Mr. Ferraforte unconscious and bound?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Ginny hesitated only a second before answering the question. "I stunned him professor. I didn't have much choice in the mater. He was about to…"

"What happened here? And to one of the students in my house?" Professor Snape entered the loo under a full head of steam but stopped when he saw that Lucius Malfoy was also bound up on the floor. Harry picked up the other invisibility cloak he saw lying on the floor. "This person must have snuck into the school using this. Ginny was walking by the door and heard somebody cast the spell _Imperio _on Lutharius there. She told me and I went in and that person tried to hit me with a _Bombardo_ spell. It missed me and then I disarmed that man and stupefied him to keep him from attacking me any further. Lutharius tried to hit me with another spell while I had my back turned but Ginny stupefied him and cast _Incarcerous s_pells on both of them."

For once Professor Snape didn't know what to say. Professor Lupin came into the room and looked at the gathering. "What did you do now Harry?"

Harry tried to look outraged at the accusation but didn't have much luck at it. Dumbledore waved his wand and two chairs appeared in the room. One was a padded easy chair and the other a severe looking iron thing. One more pass of Dumbledore's wand and Lutharius was lying on the easy chair and Malfoy was tied to the iron one.

The three were still getting to explaining their circumstances when Madame Bones appeared at the doorway a few minutes later with two aurors behind her. "The Unforgiveable alarm from here went off at the DMLE; I got here as soon as I could. What's happened? And why do I think Lord Potter is right in the middle of it?"

"Harry, it's just Harry."

Dumbledore looked around at the crowded loo and did something complicated with his wand. The stall and sinks immediately disappeared and a bunch of chairs appeared. "Let's all sit down and listen to the Potters tell their tale. I might suggest that someone search Mr. Malfoy before anything else happens."

Madame Bones nodded and Harry was glad to see the familiar face of Auror Morthen Nervish. He stepped up and patted down the bound person as much as he could. Nervish turned up a spare wand in the person's boot and a small empty vial that he pulled from an inside pocket of Malfoy's sleeve. He handed both items to Madame Bones and Harry waved the auror over to him. "This was his too."

Nervish took the wand that Malfoy had attacked Harry with and handed it to Madame Bones. She cast the _'Prior Incantato'_ spell on it and confirmed that a Bombardo spell had indeed been last cast with it. She did it again and studied the results and pronounced it was indeed the _Imperio_. The head of the DMLE handed the wand back to Nervish and told him to put both wands in an evidence bag. Nervish did so and went and back and stood guard by the door.

Everyone settle back as Harry, Ginny and Hermione told the story again. Madame Bones and Remus swore about the Imperius Curse on Lutharius and Professor Snape shook his head sadly. Remus clapped Harry on the shoulder when he heard about the disarming spell he had cast and Professor McGonagall smiled and nodded as Harry told them that Ginny was the one to bind the two up.

Madame Bones looked at the empty vial, pulled the stopper off it and sniffed it. She wrinkled up her nose but then handed it over to Dumbledore. He turned his nose up at it also and then passed it along to Professor Snape. He only took a small smell and put the stopper back in. "That's the unmistakable odor of Polyjuice potion."

"So that isn't Lucius Malfoy" Professor McGonagall stated.

"It doesn't appear so." Madame Bones looked at the small vial again. "If he only swallowed this small amount, he won't stay transformed very much longer."

Harry turned suddenly and looked at the girl sitting next to him. _**'The map should have revealed who this is Hermione. Why haven't you told us?'**_

Hermione reply to Harry and Ginny was rather cryptic_**. 'You'd never believe me if I told you. It would be better if you showed Madame Bones and the aurors your real reaction when his identity comes out.'**_

"_**Okay, I'll trust you this time but this person succeeded in killing three of our friends the first time around.'**_

"_**The important thing is that he is caught now and will be punished.'**_

Ginny reached over and held Hermione's hand. She squeezed it briefly to show her she approved of the small deception.

"So what about Lutharius? Will he still be under the Imperius command when he wakes up?"

Madame Bones replied. "Did you hear what he was supposed to do?"

"The killing curse to Harry or me" Ginny whispered a little shakily.

"Oh dear. How awful." Professor McGonagall's face went white as she imagined what might have happened.

Professor Snape stood up. "I'll go revive Mr. Ferraforte at a different location then. He was only under the curse for a little while it seems but it wouldn't hurt to take a precaution."

Hermione held out yet another wand. "I picked this up when I got here. I'm pretty sure it's Lutharius'."

Professor Snape actually did a little bow as he took it from Hermione's hand. "Thank you Lady Hermione. It is possible that he may not remember anything of this incident at all." Snape waved his wand and the chair with Lutharius in it floated off the floor and out through the door.

Madame Bones pointed to one of the aurors. "Go with them and get a statement from the boy if he remembers anything."

"Yes ma'am." Auror Nervish turned to follow Snape and the chair but Harry said his name and stood up. When Nervish turned around Harry went up and held out his hand.

"It's nice to see you again Auror Nervish" Harry said as he shook Nervish's hand.

"Do we know each other?"

"I've been to the ministry once or twice and met you at the visitor's desk. A couple of my friends have told me you are a good person to have on one's side."

"Well, Thank you .." There was a question in Nervish's eyes and his boss supplied the answer.

"Lord Potter, Morthen."

"Lord _Harry Potter_? It is indeed an honor to meet you sir."

Harry finished shaking the auror's hand. "I hope we will meet again then. Thank you for the duty you have been performing."

"Thank you sir." Auror Nervish did a little half bow to Harry but then turned to hurry after Professor Snape.

Harry turned to return to his seat but found he had a couple of raised eyebrows directed at him. "What? He seemed like a nice guy. Can't I say Hello and Thanks?"

Professor Lupin and Harry's wives certainly knew about Harry and Auror Nervish's encounters but they kept a straight face. Anything Madame Bones might have said was cancelled as a groan came from the other person bound to a chair.

Dumbledore and Professor Lupin stood up and they and the remaining auror pulled their wands and directed them at the prisoner. The polyjuiced impersonator came around with a groan and tried to move. When he realized he was bound tightly to the chair, his eyes popped open and he started cursing the people he saw. The auror cast a silencing spell and the man suddenly stopped struggling as he realized he had been caught.

"When you can talk civilly, we will allow you to talk." The Malfoy person nodded and hung his head. A minute passed and then everyone saw a shudder pass through the man. His body then began to shake rapidly and Harry saw bulges appear and disappear along the face and hands of the man. It was a really creepy and disgusting sight to witness and Hermione buried her head in Harry's shoulder until he told her that the transformation was over.

Everyone stared at the wizard in the chair. He didn't look anything like Lucius Malfoy now. He had thick curly brown hair and a mustache that was more a shadow than real. His face was a little pudgy and his eyebrows were thick enough to almost interfere with his vision. There was something to that face that Harry recognized but he just couldn't remember who or what it reminded him of.

In the change to revert back to 'normal' the man's sleeve had been pulled back as he struggled against his fastenings. Ginny gasped and pointed. While she had never actually seen one before, Remus and Sirius had told the three of them what the Dark Mark looked like. This wizard was a Death Eater!

Madame Bones stood in anger as she looked at the man. "That mark means at least Azkaban for you. Using an Unforgivable certainly means the death sentence and the Veil. Why did you come here to try and kill the Potters? Who are you? We can use Veritaserum now or at your trial."

The man rolled his head around and spat toward Harry. The spittle landed on Harry's boot and Professor Lupin banished it away while Harry was still in shock. The auror cancelled the silencing spell.

The man grinned evilly and directed his comments toward Harry. "The Boy-Who-Lived. The boy-who-shall-die is more like it. Get used to the idea of losing those dear to you Potter. I may have failed in my attempt to kill you and yours but the Dark Lord will return some day and give you and your family what you truly deserve. I curse the ground you walk on and those two whores who call themselves your wives. A blood traitor and a filthy mudblood. And you think yourself a lord?"

"I've been told all about you. You shall have nothing but pain and suffering in your future. I know the Dark Lord will return for you. You shall suffer for every indignity you have created for the people who are truly better than a half-blood such as you. My sister has suffered because of you. You have taunted and humiliated her and almost caused her to kill herself. You did this and brought a short and miserable future upon yourself."

"Remember my name for I shall surely come back and haunt you from wherever I finally end up. It's Unwynn… Unwynn Uranus Umbridge."

The stunned silenced lasted for minutes and Unwynn laughed as he saw the doubt and concern he had created in the three Potter's eyes.

Xxxx xxxx

Prisoner Umbridge was arrested, shackled and carted away a few minutes later by the two aurors and Madame Bones. She thanked Harry, Hermione and Ginny for their bravery and quick action. She also warned them that would probably have to testify if there was a trial to be held. "It's up to the Minister."

The two adults and three students were discussing things when a shaky and sorrowful Lutharius Ferraforte was led back into the room by Professor Snape. Lutharius stumbled through a very contrite apology about what he had done and Harry was very sincere in his reply.

"You didn't choose to become a victim of a Death Eater plot and we don't hold you to blame for anything that happened in this room. I'd like to request a favor though; don't discuss anything that happened here with anybody other than your family. And ask them to keep it to themselves. This was an unfortunate and private matter and we're sorry you got caught up in it."

Lutharius stammered out his thanks and headed back for the Slytherin dungeons with Professor Snape. Before he left totally, Snape turned around and addressed the Potters. "Very good work. I'll try to impress on Mr. Ferraforte the nightmare he just avoided thanks to your actions."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall said they would talk another day about the evening's activities and wished the three Potters a good night's sleep. Professor McGonagall came over to Hermione and touched the little bit of chain that was hanging out of her pocket. "You'd best tuck that away Hermione. It wouldn't do to lose that or have someone start asking questions about how you've been spending your time."

Hermione nodded gratefully and made sure the time turner was safely secured. She thanked the professor for her help and McGonagall just replied that she was just following the advice of her husband. Both the headmaster and the transfiguration professor briefly paused and gave the Potters a nod of acknowledgement before waving and disappearing back toward their quarters.

It was a cautious trio that opened up and went into the Threefold Hearth. Despite Hermione's reassurances that the three other Potters had disappeared at the time they had originally used the time turner, Harry and the others tip-toed through their quarters until they were sure that they were the only occupants.

Although Ginny had plans for romantically rewarding her mates for saving her brother, the events with Umbridge cast a serious damper on any thoughts of celebration. The three got ready for bed and Harry softly sang some lullabies for his cuddling wives until everyone fell asleep.

Xxxx xxxx

The three Potters were reading in the Gryffindor common room the next morning when everyone started drifting down for breakfast. Ron Weasley never understood the reason why his sister gave him a hug to rival their mothers or why Hermione and Harry said that they were especially happy to see him. He tried to figure that out all day or why a certain spot on the first floor under the stairways gave him a cold chill every time he walked over it.

Marta was greeted with a big hug from Hermione and surprised by an invitation from Harry and his wives to have breakfast with them. She was even more surprised when the four of them joined her brothers at the Slytherin table. Lutharius and Cosmos greeted the Potters very formally but they soon settled down and had a wonderful conversation over the meal. Harry told the Ferrafortes that they had suffered enough for their past misdeeds and that the time for the yellow robes had passed. Both brothers smiled as their robes went back to the green and silver of Slytherin. The Potters headed off for their own day when Lutharius said that he had a small tale to tell his brother and sister.

All in all, it was a most satisfying morning for Harry, Ginny and Hermione.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – The Times May or May Not be Changing

The dialogue the three Potters had with Dumbledore the following morning made them all wish that they had reacted better during the original attack in protecting their family and friends. After explaining to him what exactly they had done after the three 'deaths', Dumbledore just shook his head. An Unspeakable from the Department of Mysteries was in the headmaster's office and told them that the time paradox that they had created may have spun off an entirely different timeline and they might actually be in that parallel one now rather than the original one they had started from. The consequences of that statement even confused Hermione who had thought of the use of the time turner in the first place.

The fact that they had avoided meeting themselves seemed to be their only redeeming point in the opinion of Dumbledore's friend. Ginny spoke up and said that they had saved three lives. The man, who had introduced himself as Phineas Barnam, asked if she really thought that her brother Ron was her brother Ron after seeing him die. That brought Ginny's temper to a sudden halt as she tried to figure that out. The Unspeakable said that changing just one irrefutable fact might throw the whole future into chaos.

Phineas also told them that the whole sequence of events might have been meant to happen anyway. The Unspeakable also said that there was another theory under investigation that history changes the instant the time traveler decides to travel back in time, thereby rendering his actions somewhat pre-ordained and a part of their original way(*). It was a matter that the Unspeakables as a group had debated but had not been able to prove one way or another.

It didn't take much more of this talking about fate and timelines and distortions of probabilities to really confuse Harry and his wives. The fact that the Unspeakable himself seemed a little confused about his own words was not reassuring to anyone. Harry asked for a break at one point so the three of them could try to make sense of all the things that they had been told.

The discussion the three Potters had took about twenty minutes and when they returned to Dumbledore's office, Harry offered to turn in their time turner to Mr. Barnam.

"We've talked a long time about what you've said to us. The fact we might have inadvertently killed ourselves doing what we did is really frightening and confusing. We have enough enemies at present without adding ourselves to the list. Hermione suggested that, without a proper Time Lord being present, the safest bet for everyone was to take it out of our hands so we weren't tempted anymore." Mr. Barnam smiled at the muggle reference but only nodded otherwise.

Hermione handed over the time turner and Mr. Barnam thanked them. He also asked Ginny what she thought. "I'm trying not to think about it; it's too confusing to try and figure out. I'm just glad my brother, Marta, and Lutharius are alive. At least I'm pretty sure I saw them all this morning."

Both Dumbledore and Mr. Barnam laughed at her statement. The Unspeakable said that they might have doubts and occasions to think about using the time turner in the future but it was much safer for them and everyone else to _not_ have it. Harry reluctantly agreed and shook Mr. Barnam's hand before they all left Dumbledore's office.

Since it was Saturday and they had caught up with most of their homework assignments, Harry, Hermione and Ginny took a walk around the grounds and talked some more about the events of the last twenty four hours. They eventually wandered down by the Quidditch pitch and watched a number of students from school choose up sides and play a time-limited match. Harry could tell from the looks on some of the player's faces which ones would try to stay up in the air all day. It was nice to watch others like him that just couldn't think of anything better to do on a free afternoon than just be out flying and having a good time. Harry knew that there were also a number out playing to try and improve their skills with the hope of eventually getting on one of the house teams.

Ginny noticed the look on Harry's face. "Do you want me to run up and get my broom so you can fly for a while?"

"No, I'm just happy to sit here with the two prettiest witches in the school and watch other people get hit by bludgers for a change."

Both girls leaned in and gave Harry a kiss to a cheek. While it was the middle of November, the sun was nice and bright and more than made up for the coolness in the air.

Hermione leaned into Harry's shoulder and walked her fingers up and down his thigh a few times. "You know Harry, you haven't made good on your promise to take us under the bleachers and snog us."

Harry turned and looked the other way and winked at Ginny. "Did I actually say something like that Vixen?"

"Yes but you were unconscious and dreaming about some pajamas with candy canes on them at the time."

Harry looked back at Hermione. "Well there you go. I obviously wasn't thinking straight when I said that."

Hermione let out a disappointed sigh. "Okay."

'_**I should have said shag you.'**_

It was a good thing that the spectators and the flyers were making a lot of noise because the _"Errk!?"_ that came out of Hermione's mouth was pretty loud. She blushed and hid her face in Harry's shoulder. She eventually looked up to see that Ginny and Harry were both smiling broadly at her and Harry's bright green eyes seemed to twinkle like Dumbledore's did sometimes.

"Don't put me on like that Harry."

"I'm not."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Harry frowned and Ginny reached across Harry to tap Hermione on the knee. _**'Jamie's still got the invisibility cloak in his pocket. Nobody would see you two.'**_

'You don't want a snog with Harry under the bleachers Ginny?"

"I'm sure I'll get a turn sooner or later. Go have some fun Nonnie. I'll watch out and let you know if anyone comes your way."

Harry watched Hermione chew on her lip a little nervously and look around at all the people. He leaned in close to her ear. "Chicken."

"I am not a chicken."

'_**Baruck, buck, buck, burackkkk.'**_

"Harry James Potter!"

Ginny tapped Hermione on the shoulder. When she looked back her, Ginny blew her a kiss. "Cheep, cheep, cheep."

'_**And you too? I'm surrounded by perverts.'**_

Harry leaned in and deliberately kissed Hermione just behind her ear. It always gave her goosebumps. "Yes but we're perverts that love you very much Nonnie. How about something less than shagging then?"

'_**Like what Jamie?'**_

'_**You tell me. Weren't you the one to explain to me all the alternatives we could have fun doing?'**_

Standing up, Harry made a show out of pointing to the loos that were set up for male spectators at the Quidditch match. He leaned across Hermione to kiss Ginny on the cheek and then kissed his other wife. "See you in a bit. I hope."

Hermione watched Harry leave the bleachers but make a turn just before he got to the boys loo. Hermione tried to concentrate on the students and their Quidditch game but Ginny was nudging her ever so slightly and trying not to laugh.

It was about four minutes later when both girls 'heard' Harry issue the invitation. _**'I'm all set down here. It's a very secluded spot. Cushioning and heating charms have been applied; invisibility cloak all shook out and ready to cover us. I just want the incredibly sexy Nonnie to come join me.'**_

Hermione turned to her mate. "You go Ginny. I won't mind, really I won't."

"Uh-uh. Harry promised me the center of the pitch if we are going to shag down here. You go and play with each other."

"But Ginny…"

'_**Baruckk, buck, buck, buck.'**_

Hermione took a couple deep breathes and then nervously stood up. "I'll get you back for this."

Ginny smiled and patted Hermione's hand. "Weren't you the one that said she wasn't sneaky enough? This is you opportunity to start learning. Just act casual and don't look around too much."

Hermione set out for you the witches' loo but stopped once to watch someone make a long pass to set up a goal for one side. When she looked back to Ginny all she got was a smile and a wink. Hermione kept casually walking and then made the turn to go under the bleachers. Ginny scanned the bleachers and told Hermione that nobody noticed where she had gone.

Twenty five minutes later, Ginny saw that Hermione did enter the witches' loo. Harry came back walking from the other direction and sat down next to his other wife. He watched the game for a bit and then casually clasped hands with Ginny.

"How did things go?" she finally asked. Harry waggled his eyebrows and smiled.

"You could have 'watched' or 'joined' us you know. Neither one of us wouldn't have minded your mental company."

"Yes I know Harry but I thought this was something for you and Nonnie to do all by yourselves. If Nonnie would like to share her memories later, I'm sure that will warm me up for some another playtime. If you want to, that is."

Harry pulled Ginny a little closer and kissed her temple. "Always Vixen; you should know that I'm almost always ready to show you how much I love you."

"Almost Jamie?" Hermione's voice startled the two as she slipped into the seat next to Ginny. Hermione's eyes were sparkling themselves and she had a secretive smile on her face that went quite well with her flushed cheeks.

Harry hemmed and hawed for a second before he thought of a proper reply. "A fellow has to eat and sleep every so often to keep up his strength for the activities he really considers important."

"Good answer Mr. Potter." Hermione stood up so she could move over to Harry's other side. She grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her across so she had no alternative but to sit on her husband's lap. She also took the opportunity to whisper into Ginny's ear. "That was so scary but I'll admit it was exciting thinking we might have got caught at any time. Harry was splendid. And delicious."

Ginny turned her head and nodded. "Told you."

Hermione continued on. "I'll have to think of a suitable dare for a place for you and Harry to 'have some fun'.

Harry groaned but Hermione and Ginny both started giggling. Harry's panicked face was kissed by both his wives and Ginny stood up and brushed off her slacks. "Let's head back to the Hearth. I'm thinking of sending a note with Hedwig to Sirius asking when James first took somebody under the bleachers."

"I do so NOT want to hear about something like that" Harry growled. But then he laughed and held out his hands for his wives to take. The three Potters were talking about resuming their workouts in the Room of Requirement as they headed up the path to the school. They met Seamus and Dean coming down with brooms thrown over their shoulders.

Harry's ex-dorm mates were surprised that their friends had spent some time watching a pickup game. "Harry, it's got to be awful boring just watching other people fly around when you've been chasing the Snitch yourself."

"Actually Seamus, I had the most marvelous time of going down there."

Ginny had to bite her lip to keep from giggling.

"And I can swear that at least Harry and I came… out of the experience feeling much, much better."

Harry wished Seamus and Dean some good flying and the Potters resumed heading up the path. The two boys resumed their way downward but turned and wondered why the trio (and especially Hermione) were suddenly laughing their heads off.

Xxxx xxxx

Before supper Dumbledore summoned Harry, Ginny and Hermione to his office. They were not very surprised to find Madame Bones already seated in the office and sharing a pot of tea with Professor McGonagall. Harry and Hermione turned down the offer of a cup but Ginny poured a cup of tea for herself and then went and sat with her spouses.

"I thought you would like to be told a little bit about the person that you captured yesterday. By the way Harry, that was an excellent bit of wandwork in disarming and stunning Mr. Umbridge. Not everyone has the presence or nerves to defend themselves or complete an attack so quickly. I hope you will consider a career with the DMLE when you're finished with your studies here."

"That's still a long way off Madame Bones and there seems to be this 'attack Harry Potter' moment or two every year no matter what I do."

Madame Bones smiled sadly at that. "I'm so sorry you've had to undergo those trials Harry. Because of this past couple days, Miss Tonks will be returning as your classmate until the end of the year. It seems that every one of those Death Eaters takes it as a personal challenge to try and dispose of you."

Harry thought of that horrible prophecy that said that only he could kill Tom Riddle. He wondered if it worked the other way- that only Riddle could kill him? It was a good question to pose to Dumbledore sometime.

"Having Tonks back will be nice. I can only look so many times over my shoulder before my neck cricks up painfully. Even with my two lovely wives looking out for me, I still seem to end up in a lot of tight situations."

"Well, you'll have another set of eyes starting tomorrow. Felicia Hampton will be returning to Hogwarts now that her mother's illness has passed. She'll have a lot of homework to catch up on and I hope the three of you will help her out."

Hermione and Ginny were grinning at the possibility of standing over Tonks and directing her studies for a while. Professor McGonagall said that some or all of the teachers would probably forgive her the overdue assignments as long as she was fully prepared for class.

Harry thought about the opening statement that Madame Bones started with. "You said you had some information about Mr. Umbridge? I really still don't believe our Senior Undersecretary has a brother."

"Half-brother. Unwynn Umbridge was born to the second wife of Xavier Umbridge. Her mother's maiden name was Destiny Rowle according to the Ministry's office of records. Delores was three years older than her brother and they both attended school here at Hogwarts. She was in Hufflepuff while Unwynn was sorted into Slytherin. He graduated about the time that You-Know-Who rose to power. He was a known Death Eater but he seems to have faded into the woodwork when Harry banished the Dark Lord. Nobody has seen or heard of him for over a dozen years. When questioned under Veritaserum, Unwynn said he had gone to Romania to hide. Evidently the reports of your trial Harry compelled him to come back into the country. He swore that he hadn't personally contacted his sister but only exchanged some letters with her. He also testified that his sister was not known as a Death Eater either."

"That's somewhat reassuring, I guess" Harry said.

"Minister Fudge was quite upset about that somebody snuck into Hogwarts with a plot against you. When he found out the name of the Death Eater he had – how did Tonks say it? – a major meltdown. It just wouldn't do for the Minister of Magic's Senior Undersecretary to have a Death Eater as a relative."

"So what happened when Fudge recovered from that shock?" Harry kind of hoped that the Minister had enough of a heart attack to not kill him but to remove him from office for a long recovery.

"He ordered Unwynn's execution. Just the fact that he used an Unforgivable Curse was enough justification to have that happen. Mr. Umbridge was taken from his holding cell in the DMLE and taken to Level 9 – the Department of Mysteries. He was taken to the Death Chamber and thrown through the Veil after his wand was snapped in front of him. All neat and tidy; there will be no announcement in the Daily Prophet about the execution."

"That's hardly surprising. That would be bad press for the Minister" Hermione said. "Madame Bones, I've heard the term a few times now. What is the Veil?"

Madame Bones put here cup of tea down. "The Veil is an ancient artifact created long ago by the Unspeakables. It's a thin border that exists in two different realities. It's also a one-way passageway from this world to… somewhere else. Some people say it goes directly to death, some say it goes to Limbo where you await judgment before moving on. Most agree it's the final passageway from this life. No one has ever returned from the Veil. It is a … convenient instrument for the Ministry. And somewhat of a deterrent and punishment for the more deadly crimes."

"Like the Unforgivables" Harry said. "This is probably a very forward thing to ask but has anybody checked Delores Umbridge for the Dark Mark?"

Madame Bones grimaced. "Unfortunately Minister Fudge trusts the Senior Undersecretary implicitly; he wouldn't allow such an indignity to befall a member of his staff."

The people in Dumbledore's office were silent for a number of minutes. Harry finally moved and everyone heard his back crack in a number of places.

"Are you quite all right Mr. Potter?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall, I must have stayed in one position too long this afternoon in revising."

'_**Stuck too long under Nonnie would be more like it.'**_

'_**Ginevra Molly Potter – you…'**_

"I think we'll just go down to the great Hall and have some supper. Maybe I can convince one of these ladies to give me a little backrub before we turn in tonight."

'_**I'd rather give you a front rub Jamie.'**_

'_**You're really pushing things Ginny.'**_

'_**I'd rather have you pushing EM..'**_

'_**Stop! We're trying to have a conversation here.' **_

"Are you staying for supper Madame Bones? I'm sure Susan and Neville would be glad to see and talk to you for a bit."

"I will probably do that Harry. Most of the surprises I get nowadays seem to come from Hogwarts."

Harry and his wives stood up and say goodbye to the three adults. There was a minor disagreement between the three Potters about who was leaving last out of the office but Hermione finally pushed the two others through the door together and shook her head. She looked back to the interior of the office and apologized for her spouses.

Madame Bones turned an amused eye to her friends. "I'm pretty sure I do not want to know what that was about but it's nice to see them having a sort of fun with each other after the recent events."

Dumbledore smiled as he thought of the married Potters. "They make an extraordinary team and balance each other out quite marvelously. I shudder to think what Harry's mental state would be today if he didn't have those two young ladies in his life."

"And are they keeping up with their studies Minerva?"

"Top of the class or near it in every subject Amelia. And they are taking the lead in a sort of catchall study group every week."

"Most amazing. If any of them ever need somebody outside of school to talk to, please tell them that my door is always open to them."

"We'll tell them. Should we go join the married trio and catch the fine meal the house elves have prepared? I think there's pork chops and yams as the main course tonight. And a watercress soufflé for desert."

Dumbledore stood and followed the two women out the door and the three talked about a number of things all the way to supper.

Xxxx xxxx

As was the custom for weekend meals, the owl portals In the Great Hall were open from lunch until just before curfew. That gave families and friends of the students extra time to get their letters, packages and orders from Diagon Alley to them while they still had a little free time to take advantage of them.

It was therefore no large surprise to most of the students that owls delivered their mail before, during, and after supper. A few hopeful students stayed in the Great Hall very late in the hopes that a wayward letter would arrive from their parents, siblings or possibly another loved one.

Harry was trying to figure out if he should take another treacle tart for dessert when a little buzz went around the tables. Harry looked up and saw a trio of owls had entered the hall carrying a long thin package. There were shouts from each of the tables trying to encourage the owls to go to them and deliver what they were carrying.

The owls however seemed to decide to have some sport while trying to find the right person to deliver their package to. They swooped down and back up a number of times avoiding the few young wizards that climbed up on the individual tables trying to intercept the carriers. In fact the only person not following the erratic flight of the three owls was Ron Weasley who took advantage of the distraction by eating a few nearby puddings that weren't being closely monitored.

Harry was laughing at some of the gyrations and summoning spells that were attempted to get a hold of the package. Most of the upper classmen and women had been taught by Professor Flitwick that majority of the time spells were suspended during meals. (Dumbledore only gave a two minute notice for when food fights were allowed. That gave the other professors and him time to duck out the doors after Dumbledore fired the first volley.)

The owls made another pass over the Gryffindor table but this time they came in low, almost brushing the trays and baskets of food on the tabletop with the package. They slowed down and almost hovered when they drew parallel to Harry and dropped the package into Harry's astonished hands. The three owls hooted once and flew quickly across the hall to come to a halt over the Slytherin table. They exploded in sequence and black slime came falling out of the air to cover the wizards and witches in the green robes. While the other three houses erupted in laughter, Professor Snape had to brandish his wand and perform a cleaning spell on the whole contingent of Slytherin students.

Draco and few other students who had taken the precaution of ducking under the table came out with grins on their faces. Every face turned toward Harry but he looked down the Gryffindor table to see what Fred and George's reaction was. They were both shouting out their congratulations on the prank. Harry shook his head slowly; this was none of his doing but he didn't think anyone would believe him.

Professor Snape of course wasted no time in striding over to the Gryffindor table. He headed unswervingly toward Harry and glowered for a number of seconds before speaking. "That will be fifteen points from Gryffindor for that … trick. Couldn't you think of anything original Mr. Potter? One would think you had nothing better to do with your time than research old pranks that were cast by those hooligans of my time, the Marauders?" Harry couldn't swear to it but it looked like Professor Snape might have had something in his eye as he turned back to the head table. Surely that wasn't a wink. Was it?

Meanwhile Ginny, Hermione and the rest of his house mates was yelling at Harry to open the package. He had plenty of hands offering to help untie the strings and wrapping paper. He stared everyone back but his wives and he made short work of finding out what was inside the package. Harry was astonished to hold up a brand new, shiny, sleek broom. It seemed to almost vibrate with its own speed and power as Harry held it. There were a couple of gold tags attached high up on the handle and Harry held the broom closer to read them. The first was the model name and serial number. That was shocking enough but the second tag only held four words. "_Property of Harry Potter_."

Whispers and exclamations of surprise went up and down the house benches from the wizards and witches that were close enough to see the broom. It was finally Ron that broke through Harry's astonishment. "Great Merlin's pants Harry, that's a Firebolt! It's the newest and fastest of all the brooms. The English National team doesn't even have them yet. Way to go mate. Congratulations and can I.. oomph!" Whatever Ron was about to ask was cut off by the appearance of Fred and George's elbows in his stomach. Ron sat down suddenly and looked a little bit green as he held his stomach.

"Yes Ron you can have a turn on it. But there's few people ahead of you."

"So who's it from Harry?" called out Oliver Wood from down the table. "I really need to send him a thank you card. You'll be unbeatable with that."

Ginny was holding up a note she had found in the wrapping paper. Harry discovered his hands were shaking as he exchanged the broom (_**'No flying allowed in the Great Hall Gin.'**_) for the note. He sat back down on the bench to read it as a few more of his teammates came over to touch and admire his latest acquisition.

_Harry,_

_ I thought it was time I made up a little for all the birthday and Christmas presents I never had a chance to give you growing up. I asked and Griphook was only too glad to go buy this for me and have the extra ownership tag added. _

_Hope you liked the owls. The spell was one of the first your mother added to the Marauder's Book of Pranks. (Hermione, they really didn't explode.) _

_I have some other news from my visit at Gringotts but will come to Hogwarts in a few days to have a long talk with you, Ginny, and Hermione. _

_Fly fast and true and I know that James and Lily will be watching you play. I hope to come and see your next match myself. _

_Say hi to Mooney for me. _

_Love ya kid. Padfoot_

Harry knew he was smiling broadly and thought he might be leaking out a few tears. "He loves me" he said quietly.

Then he was up and inspecting the broom along with everyone else. The Gryffindor table held a mini-celebration as they thought of all the Quidditch matches that Harry's new broom would help them win.

Xxxx xxxx

_The Great Rat Fink Hunt – __12__th__ Week Results__ – November 19th, 1993_

Houses

_Ravenclaw - 68 _

_Slytherin - 67 _

_Gryffindor– 64 _

_Hufflepuff – 59_

Individual Teams 

_Weasleys Wonderful Wrat Wranglers 37 _

_Sneaky Mean and Slytherous – 34 _

_Rat-a-touille -34_

_The Rat Patrol – 31 _

_Rat Busters -29 _

Xxxx xxxx

Sirius Black chose ten o'clock on a Sunday morning to use his portkey to visit the Hearth. It was the first and last time he ever visited without sending an announcement first. He was met this morning with two screams, three curses and a lump to the side of his head. Harry had been practicing his juggling but Hermione and Ginny were reading sans jumpers and bras in a couple of chairs in the living room. While Sirius hadn't really seen anything, he was certainly reminded of an incident or two when he had tried surprising James and Lily at home after they had been married. With much the same results.

After the girls had retreated to the bedroom to finish dressing, Harry cancelled the bindings, bat bogeys and woke Sirius up. He was still a little woozy but he did apologize to the two Mrs. Potters when they reappeared. Ginny's face was still a little red with embarrassment but Hermione just stated that they would have been properly attired had they known that he was coming. Sirius said he thought he had something in his old trunk that would prevent his being attacked so completely in the future. That being said, Ginny and Hermione rushed up to give Sirius a hug and Harry tried not laughing at the surprise his godfather had received.

Harry walked over and held out his hand for Sirius to shake. Sirius looked at it but then grabbed it and pulled Harry into a hug. "Don't expect a lot of these from me but if you ever want one from family, you know where I am."

Harry nodded and clasped the thin wizard a little tighter before he let him go. "I will say it again probably until you get tired of hearing it. Thanks for the Firebolt; it's incredible and I haven't even got it up in the air yet."

"Well think nothing of it. Just try taking better care of it than you did your last broom. I hear it got turned into kindling by Hogwarts favorite attack tree."

Harry bristled up just a little bit. "That was not my fault. The storm knocked me out and then the wind took it away."

"It's okay cub. I never said it was your fault. There's an Auror level spell that you can apply to your new broom so that you or your lovely wives can summon it to you from anywhere."

"That I could definitely use. You had some paperwork and news for us?"

"Yes but I need a couple of official witness for part of the paperwork. How about we go fetch Moony and go talk to Dumbledore. I'm sure the both of them would be interested in the news."

Harry watched Sirius transform into the big black dog and wondered if Sirius would teach the three of them how to become an animagus. Not that they didn't have enough things to do already. _**'Maybe during the summer'**_ Hermione provided.

It was nice to have two other people who could read his moods and thoughts. Harry smiled at his wives but then Padfoot ran up the stairs barking and turn and waited for them to catch up. The three said "Good Morning" to Sir Cadogan who was taking a turn in the entryway portrait.

The group made their way through the halls with only an occasional interruption from their friends or a few students that wanted to pet their dog. Harry smiled once as Daphne Greengrass reached the spot on Padfoot's side that triggered his right rear leg to begin jerking wildly. It was about thirty seconds after that that Filch came storming into their path. "Caught you now I have Mr. Potter; students are not allowed to bring dogs into the school. It's against the rules. They'll be detentions for sure about this once I inform Dumbledore."

"Actually Mr. Filch" Hermione interrupted, "if you check the school rules, it allows the head of families, whether their married or not, to have a pet besides the official cat, rat or owl. Harry's quite within his rights to have this mangy old dog along with him anywhere he wants."

Filch grumbled quite a bit but couldn't prove Mrs. Potter wrong. He finally left them after warning them to "keep that cur well away from Mrs. Norris."

Padfoot watched Filch and his cat slink away up a stairway and then he came over to hop on Hermione's foot. "The mangy old dog deserved some pay back for glimpsing my boobs earlier."

Padfoot whined and cocked his head sideways a little bit at Hermione. "I think he's trying to apologize Hermione" Harry said.

"Okay but just this once you're forgiven" Hermione said as she patted the grim-looking animagus on his head. Harry and Ginny laughed and continued on their way.

They unfortunately met up with Professor Snape a little bit before they got to Remus' office, He stopped suddenly when he saw them and half-raised his wand when he recognized the dog. He shook his head though, turned and hurried down a side corridor away from the group.

Professor Lupin was talking to Lisa Turpin about a makeup test she had to take when they came around the corner near his office. He finished his talk with the student and then opened his office door for everyone to enter. Ginny and Hermione sent a minute exchanging pleasantries with the Ravenclaw third year before joining everyone else in the DADA office.

Harry was pressing Sirius for the story about Professor Snape but Ginny could tell from the awkward looks on the adults faces that it might never be told. She interrupted Harry and held up the file of papers that Sirius asked her to carry for him.

Sirius transformed back to Padfoot and everyone headed back up to Dumbledore's office. There was a note floating over Mrs. Gowdie's desk stating the Dumbledore's secretary was off visiting her relatives in Liverpool for a week. Harry went up and laid his hand on the gargoyle's head and the wall parted in front of them revealing the circular stairway. Remus was about to knock on the door to Dumbledore's office when it sprang open and the headmaster's voice invited everyone inside.

After Sirius transformed back, he asked the Headmaster and Remus to be official witnesses to something important. They both agreed and Sirius started going through the paperwork that Ginny held. Dumbledore took the opportunity to address the Potters about another important matter. "After some talking with Minerva and Vika I have decided to add a password to all the secret passages leading into and out of Hogwarts."

"Not closing them off totally Sir?"

"We must provide a little incentive for people to explore all the possibilities the school offers. Madam Ginny, I hope you will not tell your brothers that the password until the end of semester is 'Tootsie Pops'."

"You can be assured Professor Dumbledore that they will not hear that phrase from my lips." Both Ginny and the Headmaster were smiling at this exchange and Hermione wondered whether it would be Harry or her giving the twins that semi-classified data.

"Are you serious about this?" Harry exclaimed. Everyone turned as they heard the very emotional question from the young man in the room.

"I am.. and I am" Sirius replied.

Both girls immediately rushed over to Harry's side. "What is it love?"

Harry pointed to the document. "These are… adoption papers. Sirius wants to formally adopt me, us, so we'll really be part of his family!"

"Is that okay with you Harry? I know I can't really replace James or Lily but it's time you had somebody really looking out for your welfare and future. No offense intended Albus."

"None taken Lord Black." Dumbledore was smiling as Ginny and Hermione went looking through the multi-page document. Ginny smiled as she looked at the wording of one very complicated paragraph. "You had the goblins draw this up, didn't you?"

Sirius nodded and Harry went looking around the office for the nearest quill or pen. "Of course I want this. I think this is .. beyond fabulous."

Hermione fished a regular pen out of her pocket and handed it to Sirius. He looked at it for a second and then laughed. "Let's really confuse the Ministry then."

He took the document and folded it back to the last page. He barely glanced at Harry before he bent over and signed his name. He shoved the paper and pen across to Harry for his signature. Ginny and Hermione both came and leaned on his shoulders and watched Harry signed his name below that of Sirius'. He then stood up and gave his now adopted father a real hug.

"No calling me pops. That's the only rule I have for now cub."

Sirius pushed Harry back a little and turned back to the paperwork. "We need the witnesses' signatures and then we can have it filed with the Ministry."

Dumbledore read through the document quickly and then signed where all his names and titles were listed. He smiled and said "Congratulations" as Harry took the pen and handed both it and the papers to Remus.

"Are you sure this is legal for me to sign this? I don't want the Ministry to have any objections or cause to dispute it."

"It's extremely legal. The goblins went to great lengths to make this very undisputable."

Remus looked at Harry. "I just didn't want to screw it up for you."

"I know Moony. I can't think of anybody else I'd rather have be a witness than another friend of my Mom and Dad's."

Remus signed with a flourish and then made to hand the document back to Sirius. Sirius shook his head. "There's another place to sign that on page three Remus. Paragraph 14 as I remember it."

Harry wondered what the additional signature was for but watched as Remus turned back to page three and read the relative section. He sat down in shock. "You have to be kidding me."

"No, I am really Sirius."

"What?" asked Harry? "Is there a problem?"

"Harry, your fool of dogfather, has it written that if anything ever happens to him, that I am to assume guardianship of you. The Ministry won't allow this."

"Yes they will. If you don't want to do this…"

"Harry, what do you think about this?"

"I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have looking out for me in case something happens to Sirius. Sign the document already and let's get it off to the Ministry for filing."

Remus hesitated for a second and then signed it. Dumbledore made a pass with his wand and three duplicates of the adoption papers ended up on his desk. "That's one for Sirius, one for you Remus and one for you Harry. File them away somewhere safe and secure."

Harry nodded and then suddenly everyone was running around and hugging each other. Both Ginny and Hermione gave Dumbledore a kiss to the cheek and Sirius and Harry found themselves doing a little crying on each other's shoulders.

"Headmaster, may I have permission to take my adopted son and his wives out to the Three Broomsticks for a celebratory supper? You and Minerva are of course invited also."

"Permission granted but I think this is time for the new family to get to know each other. We'll take a rain check for another night I think. Sirius?"

"Yes Albus?"

"There is still a curfew to observe and a half dozen Dementors guarding the perimeter even with Hogsmeade being exempt from their searches. I will trust that there won't be more than one Firewhiskey toast tonight. I need both Mr. Potter and Professor Lupin to be functional for classes first thing in the morning."

"You have my promise as a Marauder Headmaster."

Dumbledore stared at Sirius until he squirmed. "Okay I promise. For real."

Dumbledore nodded and the three Potters and the two 'responsible' adults left the office. "I wonder if I should send an elf to warn Madame Rosamerta of what's coming her way."

The last thing Dumbledore heard as the door closed behind the group was Sirius' voice. "I bet Moony hasn't told what happened the first time we went on a Hogsmeade weekend. There was this seventh year witch from Hufflepuff.."

Dumbledore shook his head and smiled. "We do live in interesting times." He wondered if Minerva was done with her office hours yet as he stood up and gathered up the life changing paperwork that was still on his desk.

(* The theories about Time Paradoxes were borrowed from the Wikipedia pages on the same subject. I'm obviously not the Doctor so I've done my best with the uncertain matter. CC)


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Nott Board Enough

_The Quibbler_ lead story Dec 1st, 1993:

**Ex-Fugitive Black Adopts Harry Potter!**

_In a move surprising the Minister of Magic and most of the magical community, an insider from the Ministry's Department of Records and Licenses has told our reporter that the ex-Auror Lord Sirius Black has formally adopted the Boy-Who-Lived._

"_It is unusual for a variety of reasons" said the clerk who wished to remain anonymous. "Lord Potter is legally considered an adult because he is the Head of Potter House and a few others. That being said he is only thirteen years old and would benefit greatly from being under the guidance of another titled lord."_

"_Lord Sirius Black, recently escaped from Azkaban Prison, has been removed from the officially wanted list after the recent breakout of a number of other convicted prisoners. To further confuse the issue, the adoption papers were drawn up by the staff of Gringotts which mean they are legally binding and totally unbreakable."_

"_The adoption papers were signed by Sirius Black and the consenting Harry Potter. The document was witnessed by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, the Supreme Mugwump and Head Wizard of the Wizengamot. The second witness to this document is a current Professor at Hogwarts teaching Defense against the Dark Arts, Remus Lupin."_

"_The provisions of the adoption do not transfer any of Lord Potter's powers, responsibilities, or assets (monetary or physical) to Lord Black."_

_The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had no major comment on this surprising development. "The Ministry of Magic has always been concerned with the welfare of Mr. Potter and wishes him well in this latest development. The status of Mr. Black will be soon publicly clarified however. The Ministry however is currently directing is its energy and focus on catching the few remaining escapees."_

_Neither Lord Black nor Lord Potter could be reached for comment on this new relationship that they are undertaking._

_It is the hope and opinion of the editor and this paper that the orphaned Lord Harry Potter receives the proper care and guidance from a person cleared of the crime of betraying Lord Potter's parents._

Other Top Stories -

_Senior Undersecretary Umbridge spotted – Case of Dragon Pox or Something Worse? Pg. 4 _

_Abandoned Malfoy Manor Claimed by Roving Ghost Clan Pg. 3 _

_Lord Slytherin to sponsor Thestral Preserve in Ministry Atrium Pg. 7 _

_Secret Passages under Hogwarts School Created by Escaped Graphorns Pg. 9 _

Xxxx xxxx

Neville Longbottom was given a note by Madame Sprout at the end of the Herbology class Friday morning. It simply stated that he was supposed to report to the Headmaster's office at six o'clock that evening. Susan, who had waited for him after class, laughingly asked him what wrong doing he had been caught at. Harry, who was also waiting nearby with Hermione and Ginny, guessed that Dumbledore probably wanted another opinion about what kind of plants to decorate the Great Hall with for Christmas.

The summons kept Neville anxious all day despite the efforts of his friends to reassure him that if he done something really seriously wrong, he would have been made to report immediately for detention or punishment. He was still anxious about it through supper but Hermione and Ginny kept insisting he had done nothing wrong.

"I might have to miss the start of the DA tonight because of meeting with the Headmaster. Harry was going to talk to us about that reflective shield he can create."

"Small change of plans, Neville. Harry won't be there tonight; he's sorting out star charts for a special project. Something about a bunch of writing on some old charts that was only visible a few nights during the year. He took a thick pile of those charts back to the Hearth to work on them undisturbed. He asked Susan and Lavender to move up their presentation on concealing spells."

"Oh well, okay then. I guess if I miss that Susan can tell me about it later."

Luna, who was sitting next to Ron, had heard the conversation. "I know the perfect place for you and Susan. There's this really nice storage closet where you can spread out and even lay down on some old rugs that aren't too dusty. It's on the fifth floor a couple doors past the Prefect's Bathroom on the right hand side. Or is it the left hand side Ronald?"

Ron was concentrating on hiding his face at that point and tried not to hear the twin's comments about the "curious fascination for some Weasley males" to visit the fifth floor. His face became very red and Luna asked him calmly if he swallowed something wrong. The Gryffindors around him were trying very hard to hold their laughter in as they saw Luna unknowingly tattle on him.

It finally got close to the dreaded hour for Neville and he excused himself as he headed in a different direction than most of his classmates. Making his way up to Dumbledore's office, Neville found Mrs. Gowdie waiting for him. "Good, there you are Mr. Longbottom. The rest of the Hogwarts contingent have already arrived and are awaiting us in the Headmaster's office."

A bewildered Neville let Dumbledore's secretary go up the circular stairway first and she disappeared through the open door to the Headmaster's office. Neville halted once he got to the doorway because he really hadn't expected to see this number of people there. The Headmaster was in a conversation with Percy Weasley and Celina Fenwick, the Head Boy and Girl. Professor McGonagall was introducing Mrs. Gowdie to Hannah Abbott, Roger Davies and Astoria Greengrass. While Neville was trying to figure out what those three had in common he was suddenly greeted by somebody he couldn't believe he had overlooked.

A tall burly man, dressed very colorfully came up to him and shook his hand. "You must be Neville Longbottom. So you're the Gryffindor representative; I should have known. Harry speaks well of you."

"Harry, Lord Gryffindor?"

"Yes, Harry - Harry Potter. Semi-skinny lad, scar on the forehead, flies a pretty good broom from all I've heard? That Harry. Oh, and you can just call me Robb unless there's some adults around; I wouldn't want anyone to get the impression that you don't respect authority."

"Well, yes, thank you Lord Gryffind…Robb. Harry really speaks about me? I didn't know you and he ran in the same circles."

"We don't really; we just seem to run into each other once in a while though. Harry talks about all his friends and he counts you as one of his best. Of course he goes on and on about those pretty wives of his; he is a lucky sod despite the fact that Death Eaters are constantly after him."

"Yes, Ginny and Hermione are very… hmmm..I've got a girlfriend of my own Lord, uh, Robb. I'm not sure complimenting the Mrs Potters wouldn't be taken the wrong way. They're good friends of mine also."

"Very diplomatic Neville. Oh, do you mind that I call you Neville? Mr. Longbottom sounds so formal for normal conversations."

"I don't mind sir, if you don't mind. Would you mind tell me why we're all here in Dumbledore's office?"

"We're waiting to go somewhere. A Board of Governor's meeting actually. Dumbledore thought bringing a student from each of the houses would be a good idea. They could see how the Board works and answer any questions that might arise. I guess the Head Boy and Girl had some sort of project to present to the members. "

"There's.. we're going to be answering questions?"

"Don't get nervous Neville. Nobody has any agenda other than getting your opinion about some things here at the school. There are some members of the board that are very resistant to change and some others that think things have stagnated enough."

"Like the change about hiring Mrs. Gowdie?"

"Exactly Neville. The Ministry of Magic and the Board of Governor's had the headmaster doing so much paperwork that he really didn't have much of an opportunity to see classes or to talk to the students when he wanted to. Albus says his schedule is a lot freer these days to do what he wants instead of pushing paper around."

"That's a good thing. He's actually taught a few classes for Professor Lupin and Professor Snape this semester. Everyone likes it when he shows up in the classroom."

"I imagine they would, Neville. He seems like he would be a good instructor to learn from."

Dumbledore raised his voice and said that it was time to use the portkey he had created to go to the meeting. Neville stood in line to take hold of the portion of rope along with everyone else in the office. Just before the portkey activated, Lord Gryffindor told Mr. Longbottom to make sure he really had a good hold on the rope. Neville asked "Why?"

Robb Loxley leaned in to the young wizard and spoke softly. "Your Grandmother would be very upset if we lost you somewhere along the way. We're going to your home lad – Longbottom Manor."

Before Neville could open his mouth in surprise, the portkey activated and only Fawkes was left in Dumbledore's office.

Xxxx xxxx

The group arrived accident free except for Astoria Greengrass who sort of landed on and knocked over Roger Davies, embarrassing them both. They straightened themselves out and looked around at the receiving hall while Dumbledore shrank and pocketed the portkey.

Neville saw one of their family house elves prepared to greet everyone. He stepped forward and addressed him. "Blykin, is my Grandmother attending to the other visitors?"

"Welcome home Master Neville. Yes, Lady Longbottom is with the other guests in the formal dining room. Shall I show your group the way?"

"No thank you Blykin. I'll do that unless the Lady requires you to be there for some reason."

"No Master Neville. The food and drinks have already been set up."

"Thanks Blykin. Wait here for any other Board members; I'm not sure if we're the last to arrive."

Blykin gave Neville a little bow and went back to waiting by the wall. Neville turned to the people who had arrived with him and made a little wave of his hand. "I guess I'm technically one of your hosts for this evening, so if you'll follow me… We won't be going too far."

Dumbledore and the others followed Neville who led them through a short trip through a number of brightly decorated corridors until they arrived at the room which must have been the formal dining room. A long table which could easily sit thirty people was lit by a series of three chandeliers. There was a side table set up just beside the entranceway that held a number of pitchers, glasses and a tray or two of pastries.

Looking around Harry saw that most of the members of the board had arrived before them. A few conversations broke off as they saw the group enter the dining room and some members of the board headed their way. Augusta Longbottom seemed a little surprised to see her grandson but covered it well. "Welcome to Longbottom Manor everyone. We're waiting on one or two final Board members before we start. Neville, you didn't pester the Headmaster into letting you tag along, did you?"

Dumbledore smiled as he greeted their hostess. "He didn't. I picked one student from each of the Houses to witness the meeting and Neville's name was the one to come out of the hat for Gryffindor."

Robb was greeted by Amos Diggory and Jonas Zellar. They introduced him to a Nathaniel Belby who had been absent from the previous Board meeting that had been held at Hogwarts. Nathaniel Belby was a stout but friendly seeming wizard that seemed to be a little in awe of Lord Gryffindor until Robb asked him if he had a son or daughter at Hogwarts. Nathaniel surprised Robb by bringing out a muggle style wallet and showing him a magical picture of a grown daughter that had graduated two years before and had been in Ravenclaw. He also had a picture of her ten year old brother who was anxiously waiting for his own acceptance letter from the school.

The majority of people were still talking together when Nott and Flint entered the room. That seemed to be the arrivals that Lady Longbottom had been waiting for. She called out for the members to seat themselves at the tables and rapped her gavel once to call the meeting to order. Robb found a seat where he could see the students and was glad to see that Narcissa Malfoy had chosen not to attend the meeting. With at least Thaddeus Nott and Septimus Flint probably still associated with the escaped Lucius Malfoy, it was not an entirely safe place for Mrs. Malfoy to be.

After Augusta called the meeting to order, Mrs. Gowdie took roll call and passed out the minutes of the previous meeting that was held.

'_**You ladies still with me?'**_

'_**Halfway listening Harry ..oops Robb. We just sat down and Susan and Lavender are explaining the difference between concealing and hiding spells.'**_

'_**Wish I was there to ask questions Hermione.'**_

'_**We'll ask them for you and tell you all about it later okay?'**_

'_**Under the covers?'**_

'_**Perhaps.'**_

'_**Give Ginny a warm up kiss for me in case I'm late.'**_

'_**I heard that Jamie. Nonnie may warm me up but…'**_

Robb Loxley's ears got a little red as he heard what his wife had planned out for him later. He then realized he had missed out on a question or two from the beginning of the meeting. Mr. Flint was currently answering a question about the proposed change in tuition that he had proposed in the last meeting.

".. and while the Ministry Budget Office thinks the change in tuition rates will result in more revenue for the school, they are not sure that the Minister of Magic will approve it."

"Mr. Flint, did you send Minister Fudge a copy of the proposed tuition change?"

"No, Lord Gryffindor, I didn't want to bother him with something that hadn't been approved yet."

"Mrs. Gowdie, did you?"

"Yes I did Robb. Senior Undersecretary Umbridge, before she took ill, sent it back to Headmaster Dumbledore with a note saying that the Minister was too busy to worry about it now and to let the Board take care of it."

"Well, it seems to me that since the Minister didn't want to disapprove it then we can just vote on it and get it out of the way. I move we do that now."

Lady Longbottom got a second from Mrs. Greylock and the new tuition rate was passed by an overwhelming majority. Nott, Flint, Katrina Madley and Leroy Watkins voted against the change but the proxies from Lord Slytherin and Harry Potter were added to the other members of the Board present. Dumbledore told everyone that the new tuition plan would be mailed out with the end of year grade results.

"The next order of old business was the replacement of Professor Binns. Albus, have you talked to the professor about retiring?"

"Yes Augusta, he's actually a little excited about doing something different and hopes that he can move along to the next Great Adventure if he gets his treatise on the Goblin Wars published."

"Good then we can start advertising for the position then. Robb, you wanted to add something?"

Harry pulled his hand down. "Well, I actually have a suggestion; there's actually a professor already at Hogwarts that might prove a very good History of Magic instructor. Or course, it would mean the opening of another position to be filled."

"So who do you have in mind?" asked Amos Diggory.

"Remus Lupin, he's the DADA professor now but I think he would be splendid in the History position from what I've heard of him."

There was a protest on Thaddeus Nott's lips but he took note of the way Lord Gryffindor was smiling at him and decided it wasn't a fight he needed to take on now. Augusta nodded at the notion as she had heard some good things about Professor Lupin also. She instead turned to look at the half-dozen students that were nervously watching the meeting. "Any of you want to state an opinion on Professor Lupin moving over to the History of Magic? Yes Mr. Weasley."

Percy stood and made sure he straightened out his robes before speaking. "It's my observation that Professor Lupin is highly organized and seems to motivate his students very well. I think he would be an excellent instructor in any subject he taught."

Neville raised his hand and Robb Loxley nodded at him. Neville cast a nervous look at his "Grams" and then spoke out. "I'm not sure I'd like Professor Lupin to change classes. He really is a good at what he is doing now. Incredibly better than what Professor Lockhart did with us last year."

"Thank you Neville. That was a nice endorsement of its own, by the way. I think your Headmaster can find out if Professor Lupin is even interested in filling the position. That would leave the Defense Against the Dark Arts position open."

"Thank you Augusta, I will ask Remus. If he does want to change directions, I'm sure that Professor Snape would apply to fill the Defense position. I also have a close friend that is a retired Auror; Alistor might like to take that position also. He hates the boredom of not working."

'_**Please don't let it be Snape. Harry, tell Dumbledore we'll take an old retired auror any day. We'd even take Sirius if he was interested.'**_

'_**Yes Ginny. When I get a chance.'**_

"The matter of the offspring of Ambassadors or other foreign dignitaries attending Hogwarts is now open for discussion. Albus, there are three children from the Italian Magical Ambassador to England at Hogwarts this year. How is that working out?"

Robb saw that Dumbledore tried to be careful about his words. "There were a few initial difficulties in adjusting to our system but the three Ferrafortes are fitting in quite well now. I think if other foreign students were granted permission to attend, a small orientation would take care of the difficulties we faced with the ones we had this year."

"Good" replied Augusta. "Thank You Albus. We will forward the Board's recommendation that the Minister allowed the children of foreign dignitaries to attend Hogwarts. Unless there are any objections? None? So passed."

"That sort of takes up the matter of the old business" Chairwoman Longbottom said. "There is also the matter of other changes that Lord Gryffindor presented up with at the last meeting. I'm sure everyone has taken a look at the list of ideas he had. We should at least take a look at some of them now. I'll admit a few are very intriguing."

Dumbledore stood up. "Madame Chairwoman, if I may? I gave the Head Boy and Girl the assignment of one of the most sweeping changes that Robb put forward. If you wouldn't mind letting them make their presentation first, they could return to Hogwarts to resume their other duties."

"Any objections from anyone? No? Mr. Weasley, Miss Fenwick - your turn."

Just as Percy and Celina were about to speak, a large fuzzy black and white dog came skidding to halt in the doorway to the dining room. Gracie looked around once and came running directly toward Robb Loxley. Septimus Flint made the mistake of trying to grab the Landseer and was knocked on his purple-robed behind for his trouble. Gracie continued around the end of the table and ended up putting her front paws on Lord Gryffindor's lap. Robb was rubbing Gracie's head and looked up to find his new 'father' standing in the doorway. "Sorry about that, she just took off running for some reason. I see why now. Good evening Robb; long time no see."

"Hello Sirius. What's an old dog like you attending a civilized meeting like this?"

The majority of Board members had stood and had their wands pointed at Sirius who hadn't stopped smiling as he looked around the room. "It's okay everyone, I'm not really wanted anymore."

"So what are you doing here Black?"

"That's Lord Black to you Mr. Flint. I'm just exercising my right as the Head of an Ancient and Noble House to attend this meeting; I'm not interested in claiming a seat at this point of time. I have a vested interest as I have an actual son attending Hogwarts now."

"I've heard about the adoption in the papers Lord Black. My congratulations."

"Thank you Lady Longbottom. Harry is an exceptional lad. I'll just sit over here and observe things if you don't mind. I'll try to keep my mouth closed."

Lord Gryffindor snickered loudly and Sirius shot him a dirty look. Robb pushed Gracie off his lap and she walked back to stand beside Sirius. Lord Black looked around and just sat in the first available chair. Right next to Neville. Neville looked like he might faint when Sirius introduced himself and threw an arm over the back of Neville's chair. Gracie turned herself around so that ended up laying across Neville's and Sirius' as she watched the people at the table.

"Lord Black, the Head Girl and Boy were about to make a presentation about a suggestion for change to Hogwarts detentions. Go ahead."

Celina Fenwick looked around a little nervously as she began talking. "The proposal from Lord Gryffindor is not intended to eliminate the system of taking House points and punishing the guilty parties. What is suggested is that the guilty student be offered a choice of accepting the hours of detention or helping another student instead."

"What kind of helping?"

Percy Weasley looked directly at the Chairwoman as he spoke. "Instead of writing lines or scrubbing cauldrons, the idea is that the guilty student "works" off all or part of the punishment by tutoring a student that wants help. For every hour the offender revises or helps the student get a better working knowledge of a Hogwarts subject, he reduces the punishment he has received."

"What keeps him from skipping the sessions?"

"A doubling of the original detention if he fails to show up. Also a magically signed contract that the student receiving the help signs _after _the guilty person tutors him. This is turned into the Professor who gave out the punishment in the first place so that he may change the total points taken."

The next question came from Mrs. Maeve MacDougal. "What's to stop the student from just signing off the hours served for a friend or housemate?"

"It's a magically binding contract that says he is telling the truth about the service rendered. If he lies, then he or she receives the same punishment the original wrong doer got."

"So the guilty escapes real punishment?"

"Not really. The guilty can refuse the tutoring option and just take the detention. The easier course might be the tutoring. Of course repeat offenders trying to 'escape' punishment could be denied the option of tutoring. Students that are doing poorly in a subject or two can sign up to receive tutoring in whatever class they need help with. Even an hour with a person who has gone through the class before could make a big difference in the student's understanding of the subject."

Flint broke in with a question for the Head Girl. "Fenwick, so what if it's a first year that commits the offence? Surely he wouldn't be able to help an older student."

Celina seemed flustered for a second but then just looked across the table. "Lord Gryffindor, could you take that question?"

Robb nodded and sat for a second organizing his thoughts. "Then the opportunity wouldn't be offered him. Although if the first year wants to serve as a test subject or assistant for Potions or Charms work, the punishing Professor might allow it as long as there was a promise that there would be no harm done."

"This sounds like a reasonable change" Jonas Zellar said. "I remember that I sure could have used some extra help in Charms during my first and second years."

Percy brought up another point of the idea. "Lord Potter also thought that students could also earn House points by being a study helper voluntarily. Of course students during OWL or NEWT years would be exempt from this as they already have enough studying to do."

"That sounds like a promising alternative instead of just trying to keep the wrong doers doing busy work. Would you be willing to give this a test trial Headmaster to see if it might become an accepted practiced? A couple of the houses maybe for the spring term?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I think Ravenclaw and Gryffindor would be the most likely candidates. I will ask the other professors for their participation with the trial at the next staff meeting."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley, Miss Fenwick. That was a good presentation and we'll not hold you up from leaving and returning to Hogwarts for your other duties. Blykin!"

The house elf popped into the room and Lady Longbottom told the house elf to escort the two students to the Floo Room so they could return to Hogwarts. The three left the room but Celina stopped and patted Gracie for a second. Sirius told the Head Girl she had done a good job and Celina did a little curtsey to him before leaving.

"Should we take a break for a bit or do you want to continue on?" The takers for a break outnumbered the ones that wanted to press on so Augusta rapped the gavel and called for a small recess. Robb stood up and made his way over to the refreshment table to help himself to some butterbeer. He watched as Sirius avoided a confrontation with Nott and Flint by asking Neville to introduce him to his grandmother. The ladies clustered around Lady Longbottom seemed a little nervous at first but whatever Sirius said to them had them relaxing within a few minutes.

Astoria Greengrass seemed to be very alone with all the adults and older students around so Robb casually went over and tapped the young girl on her shoulder. The girl spun around quickly in alarm and Robb apologized for startling her. Astoria's eyes had widened when she first saw who was talking to her but she relaxed once Robb smiled and asked her if she was doing okay.

"I was quite scared when I was told to report to the Headmaster's office and more nervous when I saw you were there. My sister told me all about you – you're Lord Gryffindor, Robb Loxley, the heir of one of the original Founders."

"Yes, but I'm not all that scary am I? I try not to be except for some of the adults here that don't like me very much."

"It's always a good idea to try and intimidate your enemies."

"So tell me Miss Greengrass, is that a Slytherin teaching or a Greengrass motto?"

"That's what my mother told me and my sister Daphne when she got ready to leave for her first year at school."

"Probably a wise precaution. Did your mother say anything about friends?"

"She said not to expect to have many since most students sorted into Slytherin House are taught from an early age to take care of themselves first and foremost."

"That's a little sad. So have you made any good friends since you started school?"

"A few and it's nice to be around my sister again. We talk every day now and she's really interested in what's going on in my classes and how I'm doing. She's even convinced me that students in the other house all don't hate Slytherins so I've talked to a few other people in my classes. Some like me and some don't."

"I've had that problem my whole life, so don't feel slighted. It's good to make friends and sometimes you have to take a risk to find out if someone really is your friend or not."

"Yes, my sister says she's friends with Harry Potter and his wives."

"That's a nice thing. I've heard Harry, Hermione and Ginny are all very likeable."

"Yeah, it's too bad that Harry is married. My sister still has an awful crush on him. Oh, that was supposed to be a secret. Please don't tell anybody, Lord Gryffindor. My sister would be humiliated if that got out."

"I promise I won't tell anybody Astoria. It'll be our little secret. And you can call me Robb if you would like."

"I couldn't do that. It just wouldn't be proper; my sister and parents would get mad at me if I addressed you by just your first name."

"Well, I won't tell them if you don't. It looks like we're about to get back to business now. It was nice talking to you Astoria."

"It was nice talking to you also.. Robb."

Robb winkled and the younger Greengrass sister giggled just a little bit before returning to her seat. When Sirius and Gracie walked by her, Astoria hesitantly reached out and touched the dog. Gracie spun around and licked the girls hand and Astoria smiled and petted the dog.

'_**Found another fan there Lord Gryffindor?'**_

'_**She just looked so lost and nobody was paying attention to her. I was just trying to make her less anxious.'**_

'_**That's nice but what are we going to do about Daphne and her crush?'**_

'_**Nothing. She'll find her own boyfriend someday and I'll just be a passing embarrassment. Don't either of you say anything to her about this either.'**_

'_**Okay, but we're going to talk about this.'**_

'_**I know and you should know that I only care that way about you and** **Ginny.'**_

Augusta Longbottom rapped her gavel on the table calling the meeting back to order. "We don't have time to discuss all the other proposals Robb had on that list with the time we have remaining. Is there any in particular that any of you want to discuss?"

Thaddeus Nott stood up. "I'm trying to figure out the reasoning behind the idea that all the pureblood children _have_ to take Muggle Studies. Would you mind explaining that Gryffindor?"

Robb smiled. "Well, that's halfway to getting a measure of respect I guess. I don't think you have might have the same luck with Lord Black who's sitting directly behind you Mr. Nott. It seems only fair that the children that have only existed in the magical world learn something about the world some of their classmates came from."

"They can learn nothing from half-breeds and mudbloods."

There was a shocked silence of about eight seconds and then Robb Loxley spoke up. "My apologies Lady Longbottom. I am a rude guest indeed to display my short temper and impatience with somebody that should have known how sensitive I am about some terms."

"Apology accepted Robb but maybe you should release Mr. Nott so he can resume his chair."

Robb waived his hand and Thaddeus Nott floated down from the ceiling. "Is there something you wish to say to the Board members Mr. Nott?"

"You'll rue the day…Ummmph!" Two giant boxing gloves appeared at the sides of Mr. Nott's face and hit him. They exploded and chocolate pudding drenched Thaddeus Nott from head to foot. Gracie started to come over and investigate the sudden sweet smell but Sirius held her back.

"My tablecloth!"

"Sorry Augusta. Scourgify!" The linen tablecloth was immediately spotless but two giant paint brushes swept back and forth for a few seconds cleaning up Mr. Nott. It unfortunately whisked his clothes off at the same time and Thaddeus Nott had to sit down quickly in his chair to avoid offending the ladies that were present.

Robb waved his hand again and Thaddeus Nott was grateful to feel some clothes reappear on his frame. He looked over at a standing Lord Gryffindor and bit back the insult he had in his throat. "My apologies for saying some terms you find offensive Mr. Loxley; I shall try to curtail my language in the future."

"Thank you Thaddeus."

As Robb continued to explain his reasoning for everyone to learn something about the non-magical world, Sirius leaned forward in his seat to hear part of a whispered conversation between Nott and Flint. "No, I don't like the color of tangerine and I don't know who or what this "MC Hammer" means to muggles. What am I not supposed to touch? I can't wait to get out of here."

Sirius sat back in his chair and looked over to Neville who was trying very hard to keep a straight face. "You know what that is?" Sirius quietly asked him.

"I think it's a singer. I think I heard a song of his once on the Wizard Wireless Network. I was visiting the Hearth and Ginny said it was kind of strange song but she liked it. I wonder how Lord Gryffindor, I mean Robb, knew that?"

"Maybe Robb likes music too. Or maybe Harry told him."

"Mr. Nott sure doesn't look happy, does he?"

"Actually, Neville I think that's his normal expression. Or maybe it's just like that when he's around Robb Loxley."

Mr. Nott whipped around suddenly in his chair and saw that Neville Longbottom and Sirius Black were pointing at the dog who was sitting there with its tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Nott turned back to the table just in time to hear the Chairwoman say that she would have to refer the matter to the Minister of Magic since it affected a great number of the pureblood families. She also said when Nott and Flint smiled at the ruling that she would add her personal opinion that it was a long overdue change that might affect the relations between the various families that had children attending the school. Sirius wondered if he should send a letter condemning the idea and see if Cornelius Fudge would just react in the other direction just to spite him.

The next matter brought almost universal acceptance. Anybody who ever ran afoul of Argus Filch during their years at Hogwarts thought that the old caretaker should be offered retirement, a small pension and a pair of kittens to keep him occupied during his remaining years. The curmudgeon never actually did any caretaking of the castle as the house elves did the actually work. Catching students when and where they weren't supposed to be was a job that was more the responsibility of the prefect and teacher patrols.

Robb didn't relish the task Dumbledore had of informing Filch that he was being let go. But maybe a nice small cottage on the coast would bring a smile to Filch's face. He thought briefly of all the cats and Kneazles at Mrs. Figgs house and wondered if there were any new kittens there she might spare.

A few other ideas that Robb had proposed were postponed to be discussed at the next meeting of the Board. When Lady Longbottom asked if there was any new business anybody wanted to bring up, there was only a question of when Lord Slytherin would be attending the board meetings. When everyone looked at him, Robb said he would contact Lady Slytherin about whether or not the heir to Salazar Slytherin had returned from the United States.

Before Lady Longbottom dismissed the Board she said that Minister Fudge had requested that the next meeting be held at the Ministry of Magic in London. Both Robb and Sirius had the sudden thought that the Minister never did anything without a reason and wondered if there was a surprise about to be sprung. The meeting of the Board was gaveled close and Nott and Flint immediately stood up and started following one of the Longbottom house elves to the Floo Room to leave. Robb called out for Mr. Nott before he left the room and the wizard turned around. "Just to let you know there's no hard feelings Thaddeus." Robb pulled his wand out and transformed Nott's colorful clothes back to the robes he wore into the meeting.

Nott was surprised but actually said 'Thank you' to Lord Gryffindor. Sirius sidled up to Robb after the two purebloods had left. "I would have left him in those colorful togs you created for him."

"Yes, but what's the fun in that?" Sirius looked and saw a small grin appear on the taller wizard. "What did you do?"

Robb snapped his fingers. "I'm not sure I cast that spell right after all. Mr. Nott may have a small problem with the floo taking him home. It seems those clothes I just gave him are only going to exist for a very small period of time."

"You don't mean…?"

"Yes, totally starkers when he steps out of his home hearth."

Neville, Astoria and the remaining members of the Board wondered if they wanted to know why Sirius Black suddenly started laughing so hard that he needed to sit down. But considering the reputation that Robb Loxley had, they weren't sure that they really wanted to know. Both Robb and Sirius went around the room and shook hands with everyone, even the students, before leaving to floo off to parts unknown together.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – Stress and Laughter

"It's all that brat Potter's fault" snapped the tall blond man for about the fifth time in the last hour. His companions were not to the point of getting ready to chuck him out the window but they were getting closer to it. Even though every member of the little group but one had spent years in Azkaban prison, their present situation wasn't much better. They were stuck in an old dingy house that was falling down around them and was almost impossible to heat adequately.

"Give it a rest Lucius; we've heard it all before." Bellatrix Lestrange almost snarled as she looked out the window at the old and ramshackle cemetery that was only a short distance from the house. Her mind wandered to wondering what the rest of her Death Eater associates might say if they knew who was buried nearby. "The Dark Lord would punish us for the state we are in now. We must get out of here and prepare the way for his Return."

Antonin Dolohov did snarl as he threw an empty wine bottle against the wall. "Why are we hiding here? I say we go out and kill the first magicals we come across and take their wands. At least we could defend ourselves from the Auror patrols and those wretched Dementors."

Rabastan Lestrange shook his head. "So what are you going to do against Dementors? Throw empty wine and firewhiskey bottles at them?"

Dolohov turned and launched himself at Rabastan and it took Malfoy and Rudophus to pull them apart. "Quit this, you idiots! We might as well walk back to Azkaban to turn ourselves in if we turn on each other."

"You're a fine one to talk Lucius. You sent the only person here that wasn't on a wanted list to Hogwarts to kidnap your son. What was the wisdom in that?"

"I did not send him; I have no idea of why that fool Umbridge took off without telling any of us. He helped us escape but it's a good bet that since he hasn't returned he was either caught or killed in the attempt. It's a lucky thing that he didn't know where we are now. I have plans for my disgrace of a son and his mother. They both must be punished."

"Yes, yes, yes. He'll be the first in line to see the Dark Lord when he returns if you don't punish him first. Any word from Alecto or Amycus?"

"Not yet; they were going to see if their relatives could provide us with money or wands so we could start living like purebloods again."

"So why aren't we contacting Snape? He's in a position of safety and could at least find us a better hideout. His house is quite far away from most people."

"The Ministry is no doubt checking the owls heading to Hogwarts; that was something else Umbridge was supposed to do – contact Snape."

"No hope for that now Lucius. We must come up with a better plan to get out of here. We must start bringing believers back to our cause."

"An ad in the Daily Prophet perhaps Bellatrix? No, we must strike fear in the public and the Ministry to gain us support."

"Our resources aren't the best to start a reign of terror" Rodolphus said. "I'm starting to think we should do what Antonin just advised. Just take over the closest houses and kill the families that are living there."

"And attract the aurors when they come up missing? We've gone round and round on this before and didn't get any closer to a good solution. Maybe when the Carrows get back they'll have better news for us."

"If they get back." There was another fight just hanging in the air waiting for the right spark to ignite things again. Luckily there came a knock on the parlor door and a very pitiful face appeared. "Supper will be ready in about ten minutes."

"It had better be better than what you offered us last night Wormtail. What did you think you were doing? Vegetable stew, blech!"

"There still are some gardens around that haven't been cleared. There's not any food like what you are used to but I will try again tomorrow. Breaking into houses will be the next step; there's plenty of muggle households around Little Hangleton."

"They won't be notifying the aurors, I say we rob the muggles and send Wormtail out for proper provisions."

"Bellatrix, your impatience is going to be the death of you someday."

"I'm not slated to die. I will be by our Lord's side for many years."

Lucius Malfoy shook his head. 'Reduced to this; living like a poor muggle family. Might as well be the Weasley's' he thought. An idea occurred to him at that point and he smiled. He would have to think about that possible plan while he tried to eat whatever disgusting concoction Pettigrew had managed to prepare for supper. At least it would keep his mind off the poor excuse for food.

Xxxx xxxx

The Minister of Magic had a special file in his desk that he didn't even let his secretary touch. It contained the names, photos and crimes list of every one of the prisoners that had escaped from Azkaban. The second thing he did every morning after he came to work was to read the overnight reports from the DMLE about their progress in tracking and catching those people. He took great delight when the reports were positive to put a big red X through the criminals face. It let him know how much closer he was to getting out of the embarrassment of the escape or reporting to the Wizengamot. Of course, he wasn't actually sure that the escapes could be a cause for him to be thrown out of office, but he did worry about it every single moment of his waking life.

Either way every X was one more prisoner that was back where he was supposed to be and less a headache for him. Cornelius Fudge smiled as he read the latest report.

The Aurors had found one of the escapees hanging around the Leaky Cauldron late last evening. The wizard, a Gomer Lumpley by name, was posing as a blind man and trying to get the passing wizards and witches to drop whatever change they had, muggle or magical, into a charmed cup. The poor man had panicked at the sight of the Auror team and tried apparating away. Fifteen years at Azkaban had proved fatal to his magical skills and he had splinched himself so badly in his escape attempt that there wasn't enough left of him to even try a magical healing.

The photos of the 'capture' made Cornelius Fudge a little nauseous but he did take pleasure in placing the mark on Gomer Lumply's wanted poster and adding it to the pile of prisoners that had been caught or had died since the escape. Over two-thirds of the total had been accounted for but the most dangerous witches and wizards were still on the loose.

Before he close the file up and placed it back in his drawer for the day the Minister looked at one special wanted poster. Instead of a red X, there was a huge question mark next to this wizard's face. He was a problem that had been grown significantly in the last few days. Fudge almost wished that his oldest advisor was still around to suggest what to do about the problem. Unfortunately Lucius Malfoy was now in the folder himself; even if he was captured soon, there didn't seem to be any simple answer to the loose cannon that was Sirius Black.

Xxxx xxxx

The first hard snow of the season ending up dumping 4 inches of the powdery white stuff over the grounds of Hogwarts and cancelling the Friday night Astronomy class for sixth year Hufflepuffs. The next morning, however, the sun had risen bright and shining and the snowfall looked very inviting. Because it was a Saturday, the hillsides down to Hagrid's hut and the Quidditch pitch were soon full of impromptu snowball fights and sledders.

Harry and Ginny dragged a reluctant Hermione outside. It took a couple of slides down the hill before she stopped fretting about the revising she had promised herself to do. Hagrid had placed some cushioning charms around his hut to stop anyone from ramming into it with the sleds or toboggans. Hermione wasn't aware of this and she screamed when Harry steered them directly toward the front door of the stone structure. To make matters even more hazardous Fang was outside the hut rubbing his back into the snow. Hermione closed her eyes as she knew that the three of them were just going to crash and hurt themselves against the thick walls or the big dog. She closed her eyes and shrieked into Harry's ear but 'heard' a silent spell that she was all too familiar with.

'_**Wingardium Leviosa!'**_ Hermione opened her eyes just as she, Harry, Ginny and the toboggan sailed over Hagrid's hut and landed in a deep snowbank completely burying themselves up to their shoulders. Harry and Ginny were laughing uproariously about the flyover and landing and Hermione thought they might be laughing at her. She managed to stuff a couple of handfuls of snow down the back of Harry's shirt before he stopped laughing. He, of course, retaliated by trying to throw a double handful of the white powder in Hermione's face. She ducked and the snow caught Ginny right in the face. The three way fight lasted about eight minutes before the three were too tired from laughing to continue. They dragged the toboggan out of the pile of snow, climbed back up the hill and handed it off to some of the first years that were anxiously waiting a turn to go down the hill.

It took another half hour to return to the Hearth, change clothes and have some hot chocolate fixed up to help warm them. The three were sitting side by side on the big sofa with warm mugs and a fuzzy blanket. Hermione looked over at Ginny and smiled. "Thanks for taking me outside. That last ride wouldn't have been half bad if _somebody_ had warned me about what they had planned."

"Nonnie, you should know Harry would never put any of us in danger."

"Yes but the idea that he's deliberately trying to scare us sometimes is wrong."

Harry put his cup down and then unwrapped himself from the blanket. He stood up and then covered the girls back up with the blanket. "I guess I'll go out for a walk for a while." Harry was halfway up the steps when he was tackled.

"Harry, I'm sorry. Really. I didn't mean it that way."

Hermione relaxed her hold on her husband's leg and then stared at his face when he sat on a step. Hermione went and sat one step higher than her husband and put her legs around to both sides of him. She leaned into his back so her head was right next to his. "I'm sorry I'm not a silly ninny. No, wait a second, I'm explaining. I know I go daft twice every year about these tests and it's difficult to put the know-it-all bookworm aside. It just makes me a little uncomfortable to go out and just have fun. I want you to be proud of me Harry. I want Ginny to be proud of me. The best way I know of doing that is academically because that's what I'm good at. In spite of all my fretting."

Harry had his eyes closed and he shook his head. "You_ are_ a silly ninny, Nonnie, if you keep forgetting that we already are proud of you. Very proud of you. And not just because you're the smartest witch in the school. We're proud of you because you are our friend and wife and you are an amazing person even if you never open another book in your life. You're lovely, inside and out, and care a lot about the people around you. In addition to us, your parents and Ginny's parents both love you and it has nothing to do with being a know-it-all. How could we **not** be proud of you?"

There was silence in the space next to Harry's ear and he briefly wondered if he had said something wrong. Ginny had come over to stand at the bottom of the stairs and Harry raised his eyes to see what she made of the situation. Ginny smiled and nodded and then Hermione threw her arms around his neck. "For a thirteen year old, you say some pretty amazing things Mr. Potter."

"I've gotten lucky that I have some pretty amazing ladies around me every day to talk to and about."

Hermione laid a very deliberate and soft kiss to Harry's temple. "Am I forgiven, dear husband, for not appreciating your humor as I should?"

"What do you think Mrs. Potter? Should we do something about Hermione's dedication to the higher pursuits in life? Or lack thereof?"

"Other than tickling her within an inch of peeing her knickers? I have an idea but we should probably follow her lead and get ready for all the exams this week."

"That sounds like a good idea to me too. Up for a challenge from both of us after exams Hermione?"

"Okay, I really need to learn to relax and have as much fun as you two. Aside from bed. I saw that smirk Ginny!"

Harry chuckled and leaned his head back to give Hermione a kiss. "Ginny and I will put our heads together and have some special things for you to accomplish after Christmas. That will give us time to think of something appropriate and for you to plan for before we come back to school."

Hermione nodded slowly and wondered what she was getting herself into. She and Harry looked down the steps to see Ginny flipping a coin idly back and forth between her hands. "Back to revising then; heads for Charms and tails for Potions. Go ahead and call it Hermione."

Ten minutes later the three were quizzing each other about Potions and the specific order of ingredients. Hermione abruptly paused and put down her notes. She shook her head and then gasped. Harry and Ginny automatically reached for her and hugged her between them. Hermione smiled at the contact and then straightened up. "I have a question to ask and I need both of you to answer honestly."

Both Harry and Ginny nodded and wondered what was bothering their mate now.

"That bed comment I just said made me think. I know my behavior gets worse and worse the closer we get to exam time. Have I been… neglecting you in any way for the last couple of weeks? Other than that marvelous encounter that Harry and I had beneath the bleachers, I don't remember being very amorous with either or you. I'm so sorry."

Ginny shook her head and pulled Hermione closer. "You've forgotten the little talk we had when I was the one over-concerned about satisfying you and Harry. I've not forgotten what you two said to me then. It's not sex that the basis of our marriage; its friendship, trust and our togetherness that's the important thing. Harry and I exchange plenty of hugs and kisses and other affections with you every day. We're not asking for anything else. We're all distracted by the end of term and the upcoming tests but I, for one, am looking forward to the holidays. One reason is a chance to sleep in a little bit every day. Another is a chance to do some Christmas shopping for my family and friends. The other nice thing about time off from school is that there won't be distractions that divert me from showing my mates how much I appreciate their love and support. We will have time to do some of those other activities that we don't feel comfortable about in school."

Harry broke in from Hermione's other side. "And I always worry that I'm not doing enough for either of you either. It's not just being… amorous either. Have I told you either or both of you that I love you in the last couple of hours? Did I neglect to hold your hand when I should have or could have? Or, the opposite, have I made a total pest of myself in paying attention to both my lovely wives? I guess we all suffer from our little insecurities. Hermione, I don't remember thinking or saying anything to you about feeling neglected."

"Neither of you two would."

Ginny slapped Hermione lightly on the back of the head. "We may not say anything but I'm not above reminding you that I would like more from you by giving you kisses and fondles when nobody is looking or, at last resort, take whatever book you have been reading out of your hands."

"But…"

Ginny put a finger gently to her spouse's lips. "Shhh, we're all okay Hermione. We are all a little stressed by the end of term. We probably need to take more breaks or get a little more sleep. But we've got revising to do and that takes temporary precedence. So don't worry so much about the shortcomings you think you have. It's just the way things are now. And things will get better."

"You promise? Your happiness is important to me."

"We know that silly. So relax."

"You know what I think would be a great idea?"

"What Hermione?"

"I think it would be a great idea if we took some small snogging breaks during the revising this afternoon. Not the three of us all together because we.."

Harry chuckled. "… we might not make it back to revising. So how do we decide which two get to 'take a break'?"

Hermione reached into her pocket and came out with a handful of change. She picked out three sickles and handed one to each of her spouses. "We flip for it; the two that match head for the bedroom and the third watches the clock for …ten minutes? We then go back to revising and take another break in an hour and a half and nobody gets three turns in a row. Are we agreed?"

When Harry and Ginny nodded Hermione flipped her coin and caught it. The other two followed her and then revealed their coins. "Darn!"

"Sorry Harry; you'll get your turn."

"The ten minutes start the second you go into the bedroom. Just snogging."

"We know." Both girls gave Harry an extra-long kiss as a consolation prize for being the odd one out first and headed for the bedroom.

Harry took note of the time and picked up Hermione's discarded Potions notes. 'There's challenges being married to the smartest witch in the school but the rewards are certainly worth it' he thought as he looked at the ingredient list for Confusing Concoction.

He heard some giggles coming from the bedroom and just nodded his head and smiled.

Xxxx xxxx

Peter struck not gold, but at least silver, in the fourth day of scrounging food, money and other necessities from the deserted houses around Little Hangleton. He broke into a house that was not previously owned by muggles. It took him almost ten minutes of searching the kitchen for cans or other foodstuffs before he discovered the one thing that gave him some hope for himself and the other Death Eaters. He found a half filled pot of floo powder sitting behind a couple of broken jars on the mantel over the hearth.

He realized immediately what it meant; that the six Death Eaters could get away from their present hideout. There were still supporters of Voldemort across the countryside that would give them shelter, food and find them wands. It was Scabbers that hurried back to the falling down Gaunt House and let the others in on the news.

Lucius had a tough time talking Bellatrix from immediately rushing to the house and flooing away. "It's daylight and there are still Aurors out there patrolling. We'll wait until after dark since we can't change into rodents like Wormtail. That gives us time to discuss whether we're all going to floo away or just one of us as a scouting party of sorts."

"And I suppose you'll be the one going through the floo first?" asked Bellatrix.

"No, since Antonin seems to want to rush into danger so much, I thought I would let him go first in case the Ministry might be waiting on the other end."

"Thank you Lucius, you were always good about volunteering everyone else to go first."

"There's a time for boldness and there's a time for caution. I, at least, understand the difference."

To curtail yet another confrontation, Peter broke in and asked a question. "So who are we going to contact?"

Lucius Malfoy smiled. "Why Wormtail, we're going to get in touch with a member of the Ministry itself."

It seemed an unreasonably long afternoon for the escaped Death Eaters; the prospect of leaving the derelict household kept everyone quiet but more nervous against one another. The strain finally got to some of them and they separated to go to different rooms. Peter seemed to be the only calm one of the group. Of course, he was the only one to know where the house and the floo powder were; he mistakenly thought he had some control of the situation.

After dark had fallen enough to mask their forms, Peter led the others through a convoluted route to get to the house that was previously home to a magical family. They had to pause once or twice along the way for people out walking, although both Bellatrix and Dolohov had grumbled and wanted to dispose of the bystanders. Cooler heads had prevailed and the six eventually found themselves at the back door that Peter had unlocked during his morning visit.

Lighting a small lantern that they had brought from the Gaunt House, the Death Eaters crowded around the floo and talked about their strategy.

It was Lucius Malfoy that made the final decision however after all the wrangling. "I will go first; I've suffered the least of all of you and can apparate away if I need to. I also know the man the best. This home is very secure and the man we are talking about doesn't encourage visitors. We should be well fed and clothed within the hour. Our host has the capability to retrieve our own wands; whether he will risk that is another matter. He doesn't intimidate easily."

Malfoy grabbed a handful of the floo powder and stepped into the hearth. "Merlin help you if this powder has gone bad Pettigrew. I won't stop Bellatrix or Antonin from wringing your neck."

Peter hung his head and crossed his fingers. He realized with a start that it was a muggle custom that Lily Potter had taught all the Marauders a long time ago in school. Peter felt the bile rise in his throat as he watched Malfoy throw the powder and call out his destination. "Harrow's Cleft!"

Everyone called out some encouragement as the familiar green flames consumed and transported Lucius Malfoy away. Bellatrix practically skipped in the hearth to grab the next opportunity to leave.

Peter turn to Antonin who was standing next to him, "I don't know that name or the place we're heading for. Who does it belong to?"

Dolohov didn't turn his head as he watched Bellatrix floo away. "The name is a place; not a person. We're heading to the home of Walden Macnair."

Xxxx xxxx

Walden Macnair was an employee of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He was most often employed as an executioner but had some other duties that kept him at the Ministry of Magic a few other days of the week. It was a lucky thing for Lucius Malfoy that Macnair was actually home this day and that his floo connection was not blocked off. It was not a good thing however that Macnair heard the floo flare up in his hearth and sent a 'Crutiatus' curse through the space when he first saw a body begin to emerge. Lucius Malfoy took the shot and staggered out of the fireplace but managed to tell him about the other incoming fugitives. Macnair sat back in the chair by the floo and watched five other people arrive and stumble across the prone body of Malfoy.

Lucius was not a happy wizard when he finally regained the use of his arms and legs and struck Macnair down with a blow from his fist.

"You fool! Suppose I had been an auror coming through to question you?"

"It's part of my job description that I may use the Unforgiveable curses to defend myself or carry out my orders of execution. The only one so allowed in all the Ministry. The Aurors and every other Ministry employee know enough to make a floo call or send an owl to me to announce they are coming. Where have you been hiding yourselves for these many weeks?"

"Various places around the countryside; the old places that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named used as his own headquarters on his rise to power. We've tired of running and want to eat and sleep decently again."

The tall bald man nodded knowingly and called for his house elf. "Dit, find food enough to feed these people quickly. There will have to be proper clothes laid out for my associates and all the guest rooms will have to be prepared. Pettigrew there is not enough room in the house for everyone; you'll have to make do with a mattress out in the barn."

Peter nodded as if he had been expecting to get the short straw all along. "Thank you Mr. Macnair. We haven't made plans on how long we'll be here."

"That will be one of the topics of discussion over supper. I know a few safe houses that you may stay in until you decide to leave the country or not."

"I'll not leave until I get my revenge or my son" Malfoy said.

Macnair nodded thoughtfully. He had been one of the spectators in the courtroom when Malfoy had been brought up on trial. He saw the look of shock and anger on Lucius' face when both his wife and his son had turned on him. The looks from Bellatrix and the others did not seem to agree much with the stubbornness of one Lucius Malfoy. Macnair called for his house elf again and wondered if this group would descend to fighting, scattering to the winds or getting them all arrested.

Xxxx xxxx

The exams took a lot out of everyone both mentally and emotionally during the week. Even Felicia Hampton bent to task of revising the subject matter in spite of the fact that she really didn't need to pass anything. She explained to Harry and the others that as an Auror she had been taught to keep her cover as perfect as possible. That included joining the universal despair of getting through the Potions final or remembering the various names, dates and events of the Goblin wars that Professor Binns put almost everyone to sleep with.

Group studies were the norm rather than the exception for every House as the students crammed furiously every night for the next days' tests. Harry grew a little weary of the pressure but then looked at his housemates that were preparing for OWL's or NEWT's. He suddenly felt a little more relaxed and confident about the knowledge that he and his classmates were being tested on.

The Hearth was the host for the third year study group of Wednesday night for the Charms final the next afternoon. While Harry, Ginny, and Hermione hadn't closed it off the revising to just Gryffindors, they were surprised at the number of students from other houses that had showed up. Even the few Slytherins that were part of the Friday night DA showed up and spoke nicely to Myrtle and Josh before being admitted. Harry had looked around once to see that every chair and clear space on the floor was occupied by a friend or study notes. He whistled for attention and then asked everyone to try to make it up to the landing with their notes and books. Once they had gotten over their grumbling, they all moved to the stairs or the hallway and landing.

Harry concentrated for a moment and all the regular furniture in the room quickly vanished. In its place was a rather large round table with one chair. Harry then issued a challenge for everyone to produce their own chair to sit in and gave them a five minute limit. Most of the members of the DA were successful in about four and Harry took a note of those that hadn't managed a chair for themselves. It surprisingly included his wives.

When he questioned them mentally about a charm that they had been taught early in their second year, Hermione and Ginny pointed to the original chair that Vika had produced for him. Harry's chair now had a label on it that said "Potter Family Relax-a-Bunch; Serial #1". The chair had three heart-shaped backs that intertwined. Ginny picked up and showed everyone the thick pillow that said 'The Snogging Starts and Stops Here'. Every student looked on and laughed as Harry chased both his wives around the table once. Ginny made it back to their chair successfully but Harry caught Hermione just before she made a dive at it. The capture rolled them under the table and everyone laughed as they heard Hermione begging for mercy and asking not to be tickled. Ginny made a show of checking her watch and watching the second hand move. She started a countdown after ten seconds and Harry and Hermione made their way out from underneath before everyone that had joined in got to three. Harry tucked his shirt back in to the catcalls from all the guys in the room. They immediately became quiet as Hermione held up her wand. It had black sparks erupting from it and only a few of her classmates knew that the display was harmless.

"Are we ready to get back to revising now?" Hermione asked. Everyone dived into their chairs and quickly opened up their books and notes. Harry glanced over at Hermione to see her suddenly wink at him. _**'See, I can to have fun.'**_

'_**Never said you couldn't Nonnie.'**_

Seamus started the revising back up with a question directed at Neville and Harry was happy to see that his friend didn't hesitate or stammer once in giving his dorm mate the correct answer. The study session lasted until about twenty minutes before curfew and Harry wished all of them good luck on their tests on Thursday and Friday. The Potters walked everyone to the door and said goodnight. By the time they returned to their living room, the table and all the chairs but one had vanished. The Relax-A-Bunch chair had stayed and now had a square hassock in front of it that the three could put their feet up on.

"Thank you Vika" Harry said aloud.

"You're welcome Lord Harrykins. I hope you three won't be too busy for the next couple of days and follow the advice on the cushion I provided."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I guess we'll have time after the Potions test Friday morning but would you please not call me Harrykins out loud."

There was a long laugh in reply and both Ginny and Hermione fell onto the couch laughing. Harry dived into the couch after them and Vika lowered the lights in the living room magically.

Xxxx xxxx

"Welcome everyone to the end of tests supper banquet; I hope all of you are nice and relaxed after the grueling week of revising, writing and performing magic. I am especially proud to say that the fifth and seventh year students did well and not one hexed the Ministry examiners."

Dumbledore paused and looked at a few specific people at the Gryffindor table. The Weasley twins had been uncharacteristically quiet all week and it didn't bode well for the weekend as the Hogwarts train didn't leave for London until Monday morning.

Just as Dumbledore thought the time was right to announce the results of the rodent competition, the doors to the Great Hall swung open with an eerily loud groan. A large grey rug appeared and unrolled itself down the main aisle between all the house tables. As the rug flattened out, small plants appeared to grow along the green border and quickly reached the height of about five feet. Large sunflowers appeared at the top of each stalk and the impromptu rollout finished off by completing a row of sunflowers directly in front of the staff table at the front of the room.

The tall plants waved gently as if there was a breeze running through the room and then a high whistle sounded and the plants started erupting from the rear forward. Colorful streamers and small fireworks exploded out from the flowers and went over the tables and students. The displays quickly raced up the aisle toward Dumbledore and the rest of the Professors. When the last of the sideward facing sunflowers had sent out their outburst there was a pause for perhaps a second or two. Then the row of plants that were lined up facing the Hogwarts staff suddenly all erupted together. Jets of water suddenly appeared and drenched all the staff sitting at the table! The only one that didn't get totally soaked was Hagrid; he still had a habit of carrying an umbrella around even though he had a new wand of his own. He opened it up and laughed at the shocked looks of his fellow instructors.

The reaction of the young wizards and witches attending Hogwarts as students was firstly one of disbelieving silence. Then a great roar of laughter, cheers and applause ran around the room and everyone was jumping for joy and clapping their neighbors on the back as they celebrated the great prank. Hermione and Ginny turned to their husband as if asking if he was responsible for the sudden surprise but he just shook his head no. Harry asked Vika and got the same negative answer from her. Fred and George Weasley were standing and pointing along with everyone else but Harry wasn't sure if they were the responsible parties or not.

The reactions from the professors seated on the dais ranged from the unbridled fury of Professor Snape to the outright laughter of Professor Lupin. Dumbledore smiled as he applied the drying charm to himself and his staff and then applauded the prank himself.

"If anyone wants to admit to engineering this feat, I'm sure Professor Flitwick would award a great number of house points for the wonderful Charms work. No? I'm sorry Severus; you won't be able to assign detentions tonight."

That got a small chuckle from almost everyone as the students settled back into their places and started wondering who had managed to prank the Headmaster and his staff. Dumbledore waved his wand once again and the debris from the streamers and fireworks suddenly vanished.

"Before we tuck in and eat I have the announcement you all have been waiting for." Dumbledore waved his wand and the tally board appeared floating above his head. Harry and his wives looked at it anxiously but the cheering came from an unexpected sources as everyone saw the results:

_The Great Rat Fink Hunt – __Final Results__ – December 17th, 1993_

Houses

_Hufflepuff - 71 _

_Ravenclaw - 71 _

_Slytherin – 69 _

_Gryffindor – 68_

Individual Teams 

_The Rat Patrol – 41 _

_Rat-a-touille - 39 _

_Weasleys Wonderful Wrat Wranglers -38 _

_Sneaky Mean and Slytherous – 37 _

_Rat Busters -32 _

"The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff houses each win an extra Hogsmeade weekend during the spring term. There will be a vote after everyone returns from the holidays as to whether it is spent together or occur on separate weekends."

"We wish to congratulate Miss Fawnwild, Mr. Summers and Mr. Cadwallader from Hufflepuff for winning the team competition. You may pick up your winnings from Professor Sprout after the meal this evening."

"A reminder that carriages will be available to take students to Hogsmeade starting at 9 in the morning with the last carriages returning about 6 in the evening. For those of you that aren't on detention this weekend, enjoy your visit and make sure you have some hot chocolate and warm mittens before attempting the walk."

That being said, Dumbledore waved his arms once again and the tables strained with the weight of all the hot and tasty food. The conversation at all the tables was split between the prank and the upcoming visit to Hogsmeade. Harry wondered if he could talk his wives into splitting off temporarily so that they all might get some Christmas shopping done.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 – Neville Puts His Feet Down

The walk down to Hogsmeade wasn't too bad after the Potters applied heating charms to themselves. They waved to all the students that were taking advantage of the thestral-pulled carriages and talked to the other students that weren't in so much of a hurry. Fred and George were walking with their usual dates Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. All four were still talking about the watering down prank that had happened the night before. Before they could ask Harry about whether he had done it, he congratulated them on the elaborate stunt.

"We didn't do it, wish we had though. We thought the incredible Potter family had had their hands in it."

Hermione replied for all of them. "It was a wonderful idea but Harry, Ginny and I made an agreement not to pull any pranks on Professor McGonagall. She has enough problems with dealing with you two and keeping Snape from keeping everyone in detention."

"It really was a classic bit though; I thought one of the original Marauder's might have snuck in and had a laugh for old times' sake."

That started Harry and his wives wondering. Sirius was supposed to be at the Manor last night but he certainly wasn't above using his portkey to come to Hogwarts when they were taking the Potions final. On the other hand…

'_**Do you think Remus was the one to pull the prank and included himself as a target?'**_

'_**Maybe, it certainly would be devious enough'**_ Hermione thought.

'_**We'll have to question him tomorrow. You did ask the headmaster if we could skive off the last day here, right Harry?'**_

'_**Yes Gin. I think he's getting a little annoyed that we ask so much. Maybe it would be better if we just sent a note and let him decide if we're setting a bad example or not.'**_

The party of seven was suddenly hit by a number of snowballs thrown by the occupants of two carriages that were just passing by. As Harry and the others reached down for their own snowballs, they saw that the carriages were full of Slytherins laughing and pointing at the Gryffindors. As Harry attempted to hit Draco and Pansy Parkinson, he thought that the usual interaction between the traditional rivals had come a long way from the first days he had been at Hogwarts.

The Potters made arrangements to meet up later with Harry's Quidditch teammates at the Three Broomsticks. They all parted ways with Harry, Hermione and Ginny heading for Honeydukes. While they were interested in getting some candies for themselves, the main reason for visiting the shop was to get some Christmas sweets for Ron, Dumbledore and a few other friends.

The initial crowd of students had passed into and out of the doors of Honeydukes and Harry was a little surprised to see a few Aurors standing around inside. They were keeping a close eye on the door as if they were expecting trouble to come in at any moment. Harry walked over to the counter to talk to the proprietor's wife.

"Hello Mrs. Flume; looks like another banner day for selling candies."

"Oh hello, Har… Lord Potter. It's always a nice day when our younger customers come in and see us. They all don't buy a lot but it's nice to see all the students faces when they first come in the door. Some raspberry fudge today?"

"Perhaps, the girls and I have some Christmas shopping to do also. Besides, I'm still just Harry; I'm too young to go by that formal title most of the time."

"Okay, Harry but if you're giving me leave to use your first name, then I insist you and your wives use mine."

"Well, Temperance, I will but you have to tell me why those two Aurors are standing around. Do you think the Weasley twins will be in later to hold you up?"

Temperance laughed. "No, not those two. They keep giving us suggestions for some 'unusual' candies though. We usually tell them to take those ideas to Zonko's. I guess they actually made a galleon or two from the joke shop with their suggestions. No, the aurors are here because we had a break in this morning."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Did anything important get stolen?"

"That's the strange thing Harry. We didn't lose any candy and the till was left alone. However we found we had a hidden compartment in one of the main display cases that we didn't know about. Whoever broke in took an axe to the display case and broke into a one foot wide by three feet deep drawer. Ambrosias and I never knew we had one there; whatever was there is gone now though. We thought the incident odd enough to report it to the DMLE. We've had a number of Aurors looking into the matter but I think most of them are taking the break in as an excuse to get their own sweets."

"As well they should Temperance. There's no better place around to get candy. Do you happen to know what the Headmaster prefers for treats?"

"Dumbledore certainly has a sweet tooth but he likes a variety of different things. He absolutely loves those lemon drops but we've recently got some in that have blueberry or licorice subflavors mixed in."

"That sounds intriguing. How about setting aside a half-pound of each for us and we'll do the rest of our shopping and I'll let you get back to the rest of your customers."

"Not a problem Harry. Take your time and don't hesitate to ask if you want a sample to taste first before buying."

"I'll do that. Thanks Temperance; I guess I'd better go over and check on Ginny before she totally cleans you out of sugar quills."

Harry, Hermione and Ginny left Honeydukes about twenty minutes later and saw that the Aurors had departed the store while they were shopping. They were carrying a number of bags that Hermione shrank down to put in their pockets. It was Ginny that brought up the idea of separating for a while so that they could do their individual shopping. Hermione and Harry agreed with her and they set a time to meet up later for lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Harry left to check out some clothes for his wives at Gladrags Wizardwear while Hermione and Ginny walked a few doors down to Dervish & Banges.

The three passed each other a few times in the course of the next hour as they did their various shopping in the few shops in the village. They tried peeking discreetly at each other's bags but laughed as they exchanged hugs and other touches in passing.

It didn't take too long to look around and do the purchasing they had planned. They knew that they were also going to Diagon Alley in the week remaining until December 25th. Hermione was also planning on asking her parents to take them shopping in the muggle world sometime during the week.

The Three Broomsticks was crowded enough when they entered it that the three Potters thought that they would have to wait for a table to be vacated before they could sit down. It was George that raised his voice over the noise and Harry saw that the Weasley's had commandeered a few tables and put them together. There were just enough seats left for the three of them but it took a couple of minutes to cross the crowded room. Harry, Ginny and Hermione stopped and said hello to a few of their yearmates or answered some of the other questions that were tossed at them.

Harry saw that there were a few pitchers of butterbeers already on the table and he threw out a galleon to pay for the next round. One of Madam Rosemerta's waitresses came around and took their order for food. Fred poured glasses of butterbeers for Hermione and Ginny but told Harry he had to serve himself. "It just wouldn't do, you know, if you turned into some pompous twit like your uncle or Professor Lockhart."

Everyone watched Harry shudder at the idea and then he stood up and offered to top off anyone's glass that needed it. Harry went around the table filling up a few glasses but when he got behind the twins he opened up the nearby window and summoned a couple of snowballs to decorate George and Fred's red locks. Harry scooted back to his own seat while the twins were busy brushing off their heads and just smiled as Ginny told her brothers that they deserved the prank.

The group at the table was still laughing when a couple of tableful's of students stood up and headed for the door. The front door to the Three Broomsticks was suddenly blown inward and a lot of people and a few tables were knocked down to the floor by the blast. By the time, Harry and the others climbed back to their feet, they saw that three strangers were standing in the mess close to the destroyed door. They had black cloaks on and each of the strangers had taken a hostage and was holding a wand to three student's throats.

Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass were slightly dazed and Daphne was bleeding from a cut to her forehead as they stood in the grasp of the unknown people. "Drop your wands, all of you, or these three die." This came from the shortest of the three intruders and Harry recognized a female voice as being in charge of the trio.

Everyone paused and the closest of the intruders blasted a hole through the wall as a warning. The confused students, starting with a still unsteady Susan Bones, did as the three cloaked figures commanded and there was soon a multitude of wands on the floor. Harry, Ginny and Hermione still had their backup wands but didn't see much of an opportunity to use them yet.

One of the three summoned all the dropped wands and with a flick of his wrist sent them all out into the street through the gaping front door. A smaller figure stepped out from the crowd of students and addressed the hostage takers. "What is it you want?"

Harry recognized that voice as belonging to the Head Girl, Celina Fenwick. She was trying to talk to the criminals. Hopefully someone nearby heard the explosions and sent a summons back to the school or for the Aurors.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny stepped forward slowly as Celina tried to get the captors to respond. Her third query resulted in her being attacked. A wand came off Daphne and pointed to Celina. A shout of "Crucio" was immediately followed by the screams of pain as Celia writhed among the broken crockery and glasses in severe pain.

The crowd of students moved a little forward but was threatened back by the three wands being waved at them. Harry wasn't sure what to do. Hermione reached for his hand and sent a mental question to him. Harry nodded but kept his eyes on the hostage situation.

'_**Vika, can you hear me?'**_

'_**Yes Harry, what do you need?"**_

"_**There's three criminals here in the Three Broomsticks holding hostages. Tell Dumbledore and see if he can extend the school wards down here.'**_

"_**I'll tell him Harry. Be careful.'**_

Harry and his wives stepped through the crowd until he was at the front of the students. Hermione and Ginny were trying to slip over and get to Celina and tend to her.

"So what is it you want? Money? I could pay you to let them go."

The three laughed at him. Draco coughed once and the arm around his neck tightened a bit. "I wouldn't try bribing them. At least two of these are Death Eaters I recognize; they've come a long way from Azkaban to get here. Alecto and Amycus Carrow…. Uggh!"

Draco received a hard punch to his ribs for the small disclosure he made. Harry stepped one small step forward. "For Death Eaters you've chosen some awful unlikely hostages. Three pureblood students."

"Who better to pay ransoms then? Malfoy, Longbottom and Greengrass; two rich families that will pay handsomely for the privilege of getting their son and daughter back. Or be ruined by their demises. Young Malfoy has a different reason for being held. Although you might not recognize Draco after his father gets through with him."

The three started dragging their hostages outside and Harry slowly followed them. He waved a hand behind his back to try and slow the other students from following him outside but they seemed not to want to miss any second of the drama.

When they got outside Harry noticed that a lot of students and some adults were standing around in the street watching the Three Broomsticks. Harry yelled out for everyone to move back as there were hostages. Most moved back but a few drew wands; one of the Death Eaters cast a cutting curse at a nearby pair of figures but Harry saw them dive out of the way. Harry held up his hands so the hostage takers could see he wasn't carrying a wand.

"Would you be willing to take me instead of one or all of the ones you have?"

'_**Harry no!'**_

"Who is this foolish child?" The person holding Draco poked him hard in the throat with a wand.

Draco looked nervous but Harry nodded his head giving him permission to answer the question. "You don't recognize him? That's somebody that most that wear the Dark Mark really want to get a hold of. Harry Potter."

The three wands shifted and were pointed right at Harry. "Kill me now and you'll get into trouble with the rest of the prisoners that escaped with you. Mr. Malfoy especially."

"We don't care what Lucius thinks; we owe you for what you did to our Master."

"Think he will approve of not taking this opportunity to capture me? Voldemort will eventually punish you. He's the one that really wants to kill me. Wherever he is."

"How dare you speak his name half-blood?"

Harry pressed on and took one step forward. And took a mental note of where his wives and the others were behind him. "So are you going to take me or exchange me for one of them or what?"

The three seemed a little undecided. Harry moved casually a step to the right so that all Death Eaters were facing him directly. "It's a shame you're taking these three. We were having a nicest time talking in our study group Friday nights. A little of this and a little of that. We even have the _stamp _of approval from Headmaster Dumbledore."

"We don't care what that fool does or does not approve of."

"I know but we went to all that trouble to pull ourselves up by our _boot _straps. To go over our _heads_ of House and _elbow_ our way into _training _for our safety."

Harry saw Neville catch on first. He nodded and shifted his feet a little closer together. Draco was listening to the conversation and saw how Neville had moved. He bowed his head as if thinking and his face was grinning just the slightest when it came back up. Harry looked over at the last of the hostages. Daphne had a grim look to her but she nervously polished the toe of her boot on the back of the other. The Death Eater grabbed her tighter and Daphne seemed to sag a little.

"You shouldn't have done that you know. Daphne is not used to being manhandled. Who knows how she'll react? She might outright faint and then you'd have to carry her out of here. That would slow you down a lot. Of course you could let her go so that you could take me. But you have the wands so of course you're in charge."

"Let's get out of here Alecto. We've wasted enough time talking." The three suddenly cast curses at Harry who was expecting that and he dived out of the way. The three captors had a stunned look on their faces as they tried to apparate out of the village and failed. Harry smiled when he heard Dumbledore noisily appear behind the group of criminals and hostages. Harry saw the criminals were distracted by the Headmaster's sudden appearance and yelled "NOW!" as he came up with his spare wand pointing.

Daphne bit the hand of the person holding her and squirmed away when the man inadvertently released her. Draco and Neville took different actions against their captors; Draco grabbed the Death Eater's wand hand, forcing it up, turned slightly and threw a hard elbow into the man's stomach. Neville jumped up and landed with both feet on the Death Eater's foot behind him; Neville heard a loud crack and the man bent double.

Neville pushed the Death Eater over as he howled in pain and grabbed Draco from the last of his holder's grasp. They ran in the opposite direction from Daphne in escaping the Death Eaters. Harry fired two stunners at the standing Death Eaters and they were quickly joined by a number of other spells that seemed to come from around him. Harry gasped as he received the edge of the cutting curse to his upper arm and he tumbled sideways and focused his aim again.

By then it was all over; all three of the wannabe kidnappers were down and the students were retrieving their wands from around the street. Harry looked and saw that Remus Lupin, Tonks, and Dumbledore were binding the three Death Eaters up and checking their pockets. A dozen additional wands were tossed away from that trio and Harry sat down on the street and tried getting his heart rate to slow down.

Two blurs raced across the snow packed street and threw themselves at their husband.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"I just got nicked by somebody's spell. I'm pretty sure it didn't come from those three."

Ginny stripped Harry's coat off of him and tore his shirt sleeve up to the shoulder. There was a two inch long red stripe on his bicep and Hermione gasped as she saw that it was bleeding freely. She cast a heating charm on Harry as she watched Ginny heal up the cut. Then they both covered Harry with hugs as the three Potters were quickly surrounded.

Harry put his coat back on and looked up to see the concerned faces of his classmates and friends as they had seen him yell as he had gotten hit. Harry waved his arm and said he had moved too slowly to avoid one of the curses.

"That was my fault Harry. I'm so sorry" Harry stood with the help of a number of hands and looked to see a very contrite Ron Weasley holding out his wand to him. "Go ahead and take it and snap it Harry. I was aiming at one of those Death Eaters and you dived right into my path."

Harry stopped Ginny and her two brothers from hurting Ron and just looked at him and shook his head. "That's two hours extra hours target practice for you after we get back Ron. Next time yell and tell me to duck!"

Everyone laughed at the exchange and Ron suddenly didn't look like he had been nearly scared to death by hitting his brother–in-law accidentally with a spell. Luna came around and rubbed Ron's back a bit and led him away from the crowd.

"Mr. Potter."

The cold hard voice of Professor Lupin opened a pathway through the crowd of students and other onlookers and he strode with a purpose right up to Harry's face. Harry couldn't remember when he had seen Remus look quite so mad. "I don't remember giving you permission to have a practical final for the DA club."

"You didn't sir."

"Unarmed fighting."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

"You realize you put everyone in danger."

"Not really; they started it Professor Lupin."

"And you just had to finish it off?"

"Well, yeah. I couldn't let my friends get taken away."

"You have friends?"

"A few?"

There was a murmur of agreement from the crowd around them and Remus tried applying his best glare at all of them. Most fell silent and he turned his attention back to Harry. "Are you okay then Mr. Potter?"

"I guess so sir. At least until Ginny and Hermione get me alone."

That statement seemed to crack the fierce façade that Professor Lupin had maintained. He said "Well done then" and to the surprise of all the watchers gave Harry a fierce hug. "Don't scare me like that again" Remus whispered in his ear. He released Harry and then ruffled up his hair.

"Everyone else should go back inside and help Rosmerta clean up the mess these three created. I'll pay for the first round of butterbeers for those that help." Almost everyone decided that a free drink was worth the bother and followed Professor Lupin away.

Harry winked at his wives and then called out. "Professor Lupin?"

"Yes Harry?"

"It would have been simpler if I just stunned everyone including the hostages at the beginning then?"

"You are learning grasshopper. Three points for Gryffindor."

Hermione bent over laughing hysterically at what Remus had said to Harry in parting. When she finally found her voice she told her spouses that she would explain later. She was still grinning when Dumbledore came up to talk to them.

"Thanks for telling Vika to inform me about what was going on here. It gave me time to get the wards with the anti-apparition spells moved down here. I also applied a strong anti-portkey spell just in case. Excellent work delaying the Carrows and Mr. Lumbersnot Harry."

All three Potters had their mouths drop in shock. "Lumbersnot?"

"Mr. Swinfen Lumbersnot, Slytherin graduate from the class of 1980 I believe. He's evidentially a second cousin to the Carrows and has been working as a magical cabinet maker since his graduation."

"Honeydukes was broken into this morning; all the Flumes found was an empty hidden drawer."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Perhaps the hiding place for all those illegal wands we found hidden in their cloaks. Most curious. We should remind Madame Bones to ask where they were going with all those wands. Did all three of those hostages received some training in fighting like muggles Harry?"

Harry lowered his head a little. "Neville had received some unarmed fighting from a friend of his Grams. As for Draco and Daphne, we've talked more than once about what a person could do if they didn't have their wands on them."

"I hope you will continue on with this DA club of yours Harry. It seems to provide a variety of benefits for those that attend."

Harry nodded and then remembered something suddenly. He turned to Ginny. "Celina? How is she?"

"She was feeling a little better after the curse started to wear off. I summoned Dobby and asked him to transport her back to the Hogwarts infirmary. Hopefully all she'll need is a few of Madame Pomfrey's potions and a day or two or rest."

"Whew, that's good. Sir, she was the one to step forward and try talking to those criminals first. I'm sorry she was cursed but I'm glad she is going to be okay. Maybe she ought to get the reward for the capture of the two escapees since it was kind of a group effort."

Tonks yelled to Dumbledore from her guard position next to the bound threesome and asked him if the wards had been moved back. Dumbledore stopped for a moment in concentration and then nodded. A squad of Aurors began apparating into the street a few moments later to take charge of the Carrows and Lumbersnot.

Dumbledore excused himself from the trio and went to talk to the auror in charge. Harry looked around and found that the three hostages were in a small group talking with their best friends. Draco was with Pansy Parkinson, Neville was being held around the waist by Susan and Daphne was clutching Tracey Davis like there was no tomorrow.

Harry coughed a little nervously as he, Hermione and Ginny walked up to the tight cluster. He didn't want to alarm anyone after the ordeal they had just been through.

"Everyone okay?"

Draco smiled first. "My ribs have had a better time but no real damage."

Pansy took the unusual step of stepping up and touching Harry's arm. "Thanks Pot… Harry. It was nice of you to step up like that and provide a diversion."

"Harry just can't seem to help himself" Hermione said. "He's got this rescue people thing going on all the time."

Harry blushed and swung at his wife. "I do not!"

"You do to" came from Neville and Susan. Harry laughed and stuck out his hand for Neville to shake. "Good work Neville; nice footwork."

Neville looked down at his shoes. "I'm glad I decided to wear my heavy boots today. If nobody minds, I think Susan and I will head back to school. I think I've had enough of Hogsmeade for today."

Harry nodded and Neville got a surprising pat on the back from Draco before he and Susan turned to walk back up to Hogwarts. Draco and Pansy waved to the Potters and turned toward Scrivenshafts holding each other and talking privately. Harry turned to the pair of Slytherin girls. Ginny had gone to take care of Daphne's still bleeding forehead while Harry and Hermione were talking to the others.

Daphne leaned down to thank Ginny and was blushing as she asked a very low-pitched question. Ginny looked Daphne in the eyes for a long moment and then nodded.

Harry was almost knocked over by the hug Daphne Greengrass gave him. She almost immediately released him and Harry looked into her smiling face. "Thank you Harry for what you did. I know it could have been anybody you helped out but it was me in that horrible wizard's grip. I asked Ginny if it was okay to give you a hug. I didn't want to offend either of your gracious wives."

Hermione came up and threw an arm over Daphne's shoulders. "We're not too happy with all the girls that want to throw themselves at Harry. But you're our friend too and you just went through something traumatic. A Thank You hug is allowable but don't make a habit of it. The trauma or the hugs."

"Understood Hermione. I've actually set my sights on another person so I hope I won't be too much of an embarrassment for your three much longer." Neither Harry or his wives had a reply to that but Daphne gave both Hermione and Ginny a small kiss to their cheeks and said 'Thank You' again to Harry and turned and headed back up to the school holding hands with Tracey.

Harry turned from the path back toward Hogwarts and addressed his wives. "We never got our food. Think that Rosmerta would mind reheating it up for us?"

"I don't think so Harry and no one can say you haven't done enough to work up an appetite." Ginny smiled. "We'll have to shake down the twins to see if they pocketed that galleon you left on the table before we were so rudely interrupted."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. A good meal in our stomachs and maybe we can all lay down for a quiet nap when we return to the Hearth."

'_**Did somebody just ask if it was a nice idea to get laid?'**_

'_**Nonnie!'**_ The Potters were all giggling as they stepped back into the Three Broomsticks.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – An Unraveling

Christmas was a succession of small celebrations for the three Potters. Morning found them having breakfast and exchanging presents with Hermione's parents. Harry tried sneaking into the Granger's kitchen to help prepare the meal but Dee and his wives insisted that he had a day of leisure coming for all his hard work. While Hermione, Ginny and Dee chatted and worked in the kitchen, Harry enjoyed giving Tony a recap of the schools Quidditch season so far and explaining the brief encounter they had had with a pair of Griffins.

While all the presents exchanged were nice and welcomed, the best surprise of the morning came from Tony and Dee. After breakfast Tony asked if anyone wanted to go out for a ride but only Ginny volunteered.

"It's just as well Ginny; there's not a lot of legroom in the back seat of the little yellow car anyway."

That got the teenagers attention as Harry, Hermione and Ginny rushed to get coats on and pile into the yellow Volkswagen Beetle that had been found and brought back from their holiday in Egypt.

Hermione ended up putting her legs across Harry's in the back seat once they all got comfortable. Once leaving the Granger garage, Tony explained that it hadn't taken much mechanically to get the little bug running again. It was the paperwork that had been the more difficult part. The car was 'officially' registered and licensed to Dee and Tony but it would be signed over to Harry and the others once they had passed their driving tests.

The ever hopeful Ginny asked how old they had to be to drive and was told that it was 16 but they could get a provisional permit starting at 15. Ginny congratulated Hermione on being the first to be able to learn. Hermione grew a little nervous but Harry reassured her that there had to be a book or two that explained things. As Tony and Ginny snickered in the front seat, Hermione slapped Harry's hand.

The three paid a lot of attention to Tony as he explained the operation of the car and especially the operation of the three pedals on the floor and how they worked with the shift. Ginny at least could see a little of how Tony moved his feet and she understood the idea of the gas and the brake. Tony eventually found a deserted parking lot to stop at and asked if anyone wanted to take a try. Ginny immediately said 'No' but Hermione said she would like to try. Each of the three took a turn behind the wheel and got used to pushing in the clutch and moving the shifting lever in its pattern while the engine was dead. They all understood that the operation would be more complex once the engine was running.

Harry and Ginny stood by the side of the parking lot anxiously watching Hermione try to get the car moving. There was a little snickering and stares at the lurching and stalling that resulted in Hermione's first attempts but Harry and Ginny were sure their wife would succeed. Hermione soon got the coordination issues solved and celebrated with a yell as she got the car moving around the parking lot. That she hadn't gotten the car over second gear didn't seem important as she concentrated on careful movements with her hands and feet.

She gave her father a hug once the car had made two laps and she brought the Beetle to a halt. Harry and Ginny asked her how it had felt and she laughed and said it was much better than her first attempts on a broom. Harry and Ginny declined Tony's offer of a turn themselves and said that he probably had been scared enough for one day. Tony laughed as he watched his daughter chase the other two around the tiny vehicle. By the time they had arrived back at the Granger house, all three were excited by the prospect of eventually learning how to drive. Dee was waiting with hot cocoa and three driving manuals for them to start reading. Harry laughed and hugged both Dee and Tony and thanked them for the wonderful surprise.

It was soon time to floo back to Potter Manor but the adult Grangers were going to be going over to the Burrow later for the big holiday supper that Arthur and Molly were hosting. A bunch of hugs and kisses were exchanged again before the Potters returned home.

The noon meal at Potter mansion was set up as buffet for the occupants. A table held a variety of plates of food and drinks that everyone could sample as the Marauders and their guests met around a Christmas tree. Harry was happy to see that Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Narcissa and Draco seemed to be getting along wonderfully together. By prior arrangement, Professor Snape would be coming over later in the day to spend time with his godson and his mother.

Harry could say it was really a pleasure to see the delight on both Narcissa's and Draco's face when Sirius presented them with the paperwork that cancelled her marriage to Lucius Malfoy and changed both their last names to Black. Narcissa held her hand up and watched the wedding band she wore dissolve and disappear. Sirius also established new accounts at Gringotts in both their new names with 'sizable' deposits to start off with.

The Potters had a separate gift for their visitors. Harry offered to help Narcissa buy back Malfoy Mansion from the Ministry for them or help them find or purchase a new home they could call their own. Of course, it was understood that the house hunting wouldn't happen until after Lucius Malfoy was recaptured and safely back at Azkaban. Both Draco and his mother were affected by Harry's generosity. Narcissa actually had tears in her eyes about the offer and hugged Ginny and Hermione before she gave Harry a long kiss to his forehead. Draco immediately complained to the Mrs. Potters about their husband making a play on his mother. Narcissa turned around and flummoxed her son by asking if he thought she wasn't an attractive witch that someone might want to snog.

Harry recovered from his sudden blushing to make a comment. "Once again I've seen the impossible; Draco left without a word to say." Sirius conjured a water balloon to fall on Draco's head to keep him from catching flies with his open mouth. The laughter from everyone brought Draco back around and he told his mother that they would have to have a talk later. She chuckled and said that they would have a long talk.

The time Sirius and Narcissa had spent together had done much good for both their characters and sense of self. The fun-loving Sirius brought Narcissa out of the hard, protective shell she had put herself in while married to Lucius. Talking and being with some family members (Andromeda Tonks was now a frequent visitor to the mansion as was her daughter) gave Sirius some stability and focus instead of stewing about waiting around for Pettigrew to be caught.

One of the gifts that Ginny and Hermione worked on together for Harry was something for his study. They presented Harry with a selection of framed headlines concerning him from both the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler. It started from his original sorting in the first year and included some of the more memorable events in his and their lives. Sirius had charmed the headlines to alternatively become pictures of Hogwarts or Potter Manor when Harry wanted a change. Harry had been both surprised and embarrassed at the number of times his name had appeared in the papers.

He took a look at the latest framed headlines that were paired together and just shook his head. It certainly wasn't what would be considered normal:

The Daily Prophet: _"Boy-Who-Talks; Lord Harry Potter Instrumental in Capture of Three Death Eaters."_

The Quibbler: _"Mr. Swinfen Lumbersnot given biggest fine and penalty ever for littering the Main St. of Hogsmeade with Wands; Unforgivable slip of tongue results in The Veil."_

There was a lull in the conversation after the presents had been exchanged and desert had been consumed. Sirius took notice of the thoughtful look on Harry's face and asked him what the problem was. Harry felt a little awkward but told his new guardians that he just had to get to the bottom of the hatred between the Marauders and one Severus Snape. Sirius looked to his friend Remus for permission and got a nod in return.

"Cissie, I'm trusting that you and Draco have spent enough time with the rest of us that anything we say here will remain in the strictest confidence. If either or both of you are uncomfortable with that, I can take Harry aside and tell him this huge error I once made in private."

Narcissa (now) Black admitted that neither she nor her son had ever been told the whole story from Severus and were curious themselves. "The only thing Severus had ever hinted at was that it was a matter of life or death and he had been deliberately misled."

Sirius actually winced at his cousin's words. "That was my fault but there is a small matter of some exaggeration involved I think."

Remus cleared his throat and Harry saw that Tonks had reached for and held his hand for support. "This incident totally revolves around me or actually what I am. I was attacked and bitten at a very young age by a most foul creature - Fenrir Greyback."

Both Narcissa and Draco reacted badly to that name. "That 'man' has unfortunately been a guest at Malfoy Manor" Narcissa stated.

"But if you were bit by him, that makes you a…"

"Werewolf too. Yes, but I'm nowhere near as bloodthirsty as he is Draco. Nobody is. I have a rough night or two every month which is when I'm voluntarily locked away from people. If my being a werewolf troubles you, I can make arrangements to have Sirius and Harry visit me elsewhere instead of me coming here."

Harry was in the middle of standing up and protesting but Narcissa held up her hand. "That won't be necessary Remus. I've not suspected a thing about your condition since I've met you. If Sirius vouches for you I will trust his judgment. You must have someone brewing the Wolfsbane potion for you."

Remus laughed a little roughly. "Oddly enough, it's your friend Professor Snape. I'm not sure what Dumbledore said to convince him to do this for me but he is a Master of Potions and his monthly brew is better than most I have taken."

Harry, Hermione and Ginny had known about this part of Remus' life but they still wondered how somebody who couldn't seem to stand the sight of Remus could do such a necessary service for him at the same time.

"The incident that brought everything to an absolute hatred between Snape and the four Marauders happened during our sixth year at Hogwarts. Remus was the Gryffindor prefect that year but Severus was always mindful of the four of us. We'd cut a wide swathe pranking everyone for years and we took great delight in especially targeting him. While your father and I were terrible flirts with the ladies in all four houses, your father Harry was only seriously attracted to one, Lily Evans. A very good friend of Severus at the time."

"Mom" Harry murmured. Ginny and Hermione unconsciously scooted closer to their husband to at least touch him for reassurances sake.

Sirius continued. "We were very young and very uncaring in those days; just living for laughs. A bit too much at times. Anyway the story happens on Halloween…"

"Of courseit was Halloween" Harry said. "No finer night for disasters."

"..and of course it had to be the night of the full moon. Snape had been suspicious of a long time of the irregular disappearances of all four Marauders. We had made a fine habit of sneaking into Hogsmeade for drinks, supplies and other distractions. Prongs was the only one yet that had able to finish transforming into an animagus yet but it was he who volunteered to take Moony's patrols that night. We drew straws to accompany Remus and lock him up for the night in the Shrieking Shack."

"Who's Prongs?" Draco asked.

Remus answered the question. "Harry's dad, James. His animagus form was that of a stag."

"Must have been impressive when he changed."

"A lot easier on the eyes than the rest of us. James was the one that first kept me company when my 'furry little problem', as he called it, came around. We ran through the Forbidden Forest together or he became another animal that helped keep me calm in my cage. But James couldn't be there that night."

Sirius picked up the story. "Snape followed the two of us out of the castle and saw us disappear into the hidden tunnel under the Whomping Willow. When I came back alone, he chose to follow me back into the school and confront me. At first I refused to answer his questions about where Remus was but I eventually said that our friend was spending the night in the Shrieking Shack. He rushed off to investigate; I let him go."

"To confront a transformed werewolf? Are you crazy?"

"No, I just thought he was going on a wild goose chase. Remus was securely locked into a hidden room and I doubted that Snape would either find the room or manage to open the charmed door. I was still laughing about it a few minutes later when James came up to me. James actually was furious at me when I told him what I had done. He rushed out after Snape, more interested in keeping his friend from committing a crime I think than protecting the person that was a somewhat rival of Lily's affections."

"At least he went to stop the encounter" Hermione said.

"Your fool of a father caught up to me in the tunnel that led to the Shack." Everyone turned to see that a noticeably tense Severus Snape was leaning against the doorway to the room, and idly fingering his wand. Harry hoped this wouldn't turn into an outright battle and stood.

"I know my father and you didn't get along. What happened then?"

"He hit me with a stunner from behind and dropped me before I could even touch the door up to the Shrieking Shack. When I came to, he gave me back my wand and said that he had just saved my life. He told me that Lupin was loose in the Shack waiting for unwary visitors and that Sirius had deliberately sent me out there to be killed or bitten."

"That was never true" Sirius protested. "I may have been a Marauder but murder was never on my mind when we were in school. I saw how Remus suffered and wouldn't want that on you or your death. He was hidden and securely locked up. And James never told us what he said to you; only that you hated us now for the prank."

"Professor Snape, I think he's telling the truth. My dad must have been on an extremely cruel streak that night."

"He said that_ I_ owed _him _a life-debt and that it had been a deliberate plot by the other three Marauders to injure me. That's why I hated him and the others so much. That's one reason why I became a Death Eater. Add into this equation that Black was widely known to be the secret-keeper for the Potters and the cause of your mother's death - is it any wonder I hated the very sight of any Marauder?"

Sirius reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out his wand. The wizard in the doorway straightened up and slowly pointed his wand at Sirius. Sirius' arm and wand continued straight up and pointed at the ceiling of the room.

"I swear on my life and magic that I never sent Severus Snape out to the Shrieking Shack on that Halloween many years ago with the intention of causing him harm or putting him in danger. And I was not James and Lily Potter's secret-keeper. Of this I swear. So mote it be."

There was a flash of light the surrounded Sirius briefly and then he pointed his wand at the nearby table. A full glass of wine floated off the table and crossed the room to hover in front of Snape.

Snape picked it out of midair and brought it to his nose to smell. "No smell of almonds caused by cyanide but there are other poisons that are undetectable to the senses."

"Look" Sirius said a little testily, "I'm trying to settle things here and now and at least call a halt to the hostilities between us. Can't you see that?"

Narcissa stood and walked over to where Snape stood. She put her hand up and slowly pushed Snape's wand arm down. "Sirius may be a troublemaker and a Marauder but he was always careful in school to only embarrass people – not to cause them real harm. If you don't trust him yet, then will you trust me on this? He just made a successful Wizard's Oath on his past intentions and actions. Don't ruin Christmas for us or them. We're all tied together for a bit and I don't want to either you or Sirius harmed for ancient mistakes."

Severus nodded and stowed his wand away. "Your father was a total prat Pot…. Harry."

"We can agree on that, especially about how he maliciously treated you that night. I know you may never forgive him for what he did but could you at least give the other two Marauders here a little forgiveness? Neither one wanted you to come to harm."

"I will have to think about that. It's been a long number of years and the wound is still very deep. Maybe I can accept the statements that have been made here today."

Sirius straightened up. "Cissie, I won't intrude any more on your time with the Professor. Madame Bones asked me if I had time for a glass of wine or two this afternoon, and I think I will go and accept her invitation."

"She's probably alone if Susan also accepted Neville's invitation to Longbottom Manor."

Sirius shook his head. "Don't try matchmaking me Ginny. I'm too old, undisciplined, and unappealing to become a boyfriend for anybody at this point of my life."

Both Harry and Draco snickered at the comment but Ginny and Hermione went over to give Sirius a hug and a kiss to his cheeks. "You do know you have that whole roguish thing going for you now though, don't you?"

Sirius spun both girls around and pushed them back toward Harry. "Would you mind your wives Pronglet? They are much too much comfortable picking on other people."

Harry smiled as he gathered his wives back up for a small hug. "That's probably just a stray Marauder gene that's wandered loose. Give Amelia our Holiday Wishes would you?"

Sirius nodded and waved to everyone as he left the room. He and Snape didn't quite look at each other as he passed by.

"We'll be heading off too then." Remus stood up and pulled Tonks to her feet. "Andromeda made us promise to come back for dinner."

"Going to the Burrow later?" Harry asked.

"I think not; it'll be crowded enough there with Weasleys, Potters and Grangers. Beside I'm not quite up to exposing the both of us to whatever the twins have planned for everyone."

Harry and Ginny both nodded that there was probably something unexpected happening later. Remus came up to the three Potters and both he and Tonks gave all of them a small hug. When he passed by where Severus and Narcissa were still standing he stopped and held out his hand. Snape looked at it for a number of seconds and then shook it carefully.

"Merry Christmas Severus." Harry didn't hear the mumbled reply but Narcissa smiled and patted Remus's arm. Tonks gave her aunt a hug but both she and Snape shook their heads when they looked to each other. Tonks did smile and poked a mystified Snape on the shoulder before she left.

Harry smiled. "There's plenty of food and butterbeer left and I see that that there a few presents left under the tree that have a certain Potions Professor's name on them. If you need anything, the house elves are only a call away. Have a nice afternoon you three. We won't be here for supper but you're welcome to stay as long as you want Professor Snape and have another meal here."

"Thank you Lord and Ladies Potter; the hospitality is appreciated."

That comment from Severus Snape resulted in a bow and double curtsy in return. Harry nodded to Snape, Narcissa (Cissie as she insisted being called in private) and Draco. Harry saw that those three were talking as they gathered around the tree looking for the unopened presents. Snape unshrunk some presents that he had carried in his pocket and started handing them to the other two.

Ginny looked out one of the windows they were passing and reacted with a big smile. "It's started snowing again. How about we all go up to the gazebo, snuggle under a nice warm blanket and watch the white stuff fall until it's time to go to the Burrow?"

"Since we're too far away from the water to watch the submarine races, I guess it will have to do." Both Hermione and Ginny slapped Harry on the arm but then slipped close beside him to walk upstairs together. Snuggling was a very good thing.

Xxxx xxxx

The Christmas family get-together at the Burrow went very late and Harry, Hermione and Ginny were overstuffed with food, conversations and laughter by the time they returned home. As a result, they barely had enough energy to change into their bedclothes before tumbling into bed and falling asleep.

Harry awoke just as dawn was rising to find that Ginny's hand had fallen from its usual nighttime place on his hip to a more provacative position on his tenderer bits. It was something that she teasingly called 'grabbing a handful of fun' when she was awake. Harry was very concerned however that she might be a little too enthusiastic in carrying out whatever her unconsciousness was thinking for her.

Opening his eyes carefully, Harry was very surprised to see a grinning wife staring up at him with a wide grin. _**'Morning Jamie.'**_

'_**Good morning love. Have you been awake just to molest me this morning?'**_

'_**Well…**_

"_**No greetings for your other wife then?'**_

Harry glanced the other way and the breath caught in his throat. Hermione was kneeling next to him on his other side and her shoulders were shaking a little in laughter. What that movement did to the rest of her body caused a reaction in Harry that Ginny definitely approved of.

'_**You two are in such trouble.'**_

'_**I think it's actually the other way around Jamie.'**_

Harry surrendered to the intentions of his wives and laughed as he was buried in hugs and kisses. He really thought it was the best morning after Christmas he had ever had.

Xxxx xxxx

Walden Macnair had fallen asleep at his desk two days after Christmas. It was a sometimes habit of the Executioner as he sometimes had very irregular hours in the performance of his duties. No one paid the sleeping wizard any mind. After the majority of staff had left the Ministry of Magic building, Macnair roused himself and took the stairs to Level Three and the offices of the Wizengamot Administrative offices. One of the more unusual aspects of the office is that it had a huge closet that served as a repository for trial records, self-inking quills and confiscated trial items.

It was not widely known but wands captured and confiscated as a result of trials were held in a secure cabinet within this room. Macnair took great care in deactivating the wards and alarms that notified the DMLE if anyone unauthorized tried to get into the cabinet. While it took over a half hour to do this, Macnair had access to the wands that belonged to the escaped Death Eaters holed up in his home. He made careful copies of all the wands and sealed the copies back in their designated containers. He then closed the cabinet and reactivated the wards. Macnair walked back to his office to deposit everything back in his carryall and took the elevator back to Level 8 and the Atrium. He exchanged a general good night with the Auror on duty there and stepped into the hearth to floo back to his home with something Malfoy, the Lestranges and the others desperately wanted.

Xxxx xxxx

On December 29th, Snape came back for another visit with the two new Blacks. While he wasn't exactly friendly to Sirius yet, the Potions Master at least greeted him without his usual sneer. Sirius was in a discussion with Hermione about wards so Narcissa walked away chatting with Snape and Draco. Harry was playing some wizard's chess in the study with Ginny when Draco, Narcissa and Snape stopped in for a talk about a half hour after Snape's arrival. "Is there something I could do for one or all of you?"

Snape hesitated once or twice and then Narcissa spoke up. "You told Severus a few things about the Dark Mark and him when you were feverous in Hogwarts's infirmary in the fall. He wants to know what you know about it."

Harry pushed himself away from the table and looked at the trio. "If you insist but I not sure what I remember about that hospital stay. I'll have to examine your Dark Mark again if you'll allow it. Ginny, would you go up to my trunk and bring back the Eye of Horus. And maybe those crystal knives – goblin magic might help here. Knop?"

The small elf popped into the study between Harry and the visitors. "Would you inform Hermione and Sirius that I would like their company here in the study?"

"Right away Lord Harry." The house elf disappeared and it was a matter of minutes before Hermione and Sirius reappeared. Ginny arrived back in the study a couple of minutes behind them with the objects Harry had requested. Gracie came wandering in after her and Harry smiled as the big dog walked under Sirius' hand and nudged it for a head rub.

Harry just held the Eye of Horus in one hand. "We have a number of things to talk about before I try reading your mark again. I've asked Sirius here because he's was an experienced Auror and I'm open for any advice. My understanding is that even the Unspeakables from the Ministry of Magic haven't made much headway in knowing everything about the link."

"Link?" asked Draco.

"Yes, Lord Voldemort can summon or contact his followers through the mark" Severus said.

"It's much more than that from what we know. Professor Snape is it okay if Sirius witnesses what happens next?"

A hesitant Snape finally said "Yes" and Harry asked Narcissa to take and hold both Snape's and Sirius' wands. "The room will be sealed and warded against any outside interference. I don't want to trip any loyalty or anti-tampering bindings that may be in the mark; if that happens I'm not sure what compulsions may be activated. I'm trying to protect everyone here."

When everyone nodded at those conditions Harry called out for Knop and Tride. The two house elves immediately appeared and Harry asked them to close off the room and to just take a seat just in case their magic was needed for anything. They nodded silently and then went and sat after making a few passes with their hands.

Harry extended his magical senses and confirmed that anything that happened in the study wouldn't escape to affect the Manor or anything further away.

"Before Harry tries this" Hermione said, "we need to explain to Sirius, Cissie and Draco about Tom."

"Tom?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle who rearranged the letters of his name to become Lord Voldemort."

"What?" "How?" "Merlin!" The three people who hadn't the Potter's and Snape's experience with Dark Lord had a variety of reactions. Snape grimly nodded but Sirius immediately went livid. "You knew and didn't tell anyone? How dare you show up here and ask…"

"Hold Sirius! He didn't tell because he couldn't tell. The Dark Mark has many loyalty and compulsion charms built into it."

Snape looked up at Harry. "How do you know this? Even his name was only revealed to those of his most inner circle."

Ginny leaned into her husband and threw an arm around his waist. "Because for 12 years Harry was carrying a part of Tom Riddle in him. The scar he got as an infant carried a portion of Tom's life force and all his memories up to the time he attacked James, Lily and Harry at Godric's Hollow."

"Pettigrew - that rotten rat; if I ever get my hands on him…" The threat Sirius made was not finished but everyone could see the determination in his eyes.

"You said you HAD a portion of him Harry." Cissie looked very nervous as she looked at her host. "How did you get rid of such a horrible curse?"

"I do know the answer to that one" Snape said. "Basilisk venom."

"So the story is true then" Draco said. "The Monster that was petrifying everyone was a basilisk."

"It was fifty eight fe…ummmph!" Whatever Ginny was going to say was smothered by Harry and Hermione both clapping their hands quickly over her mouth.

"Between the Basilisk venom where I was bit and the Phoenix tears from Fawkes that healed me up, Tom's life or shade was thrown out of my scar."

"You're lucky Harry" Cissie said. "That's twice you've beaten the most powerful dark wizard of our age."

Harry's quiet reaction to that statement made Sirius shake his head. "That's not all of it, is it Harry?"

Hermione came over to stand and place her hand on Harry's shoulder. "He's faced and overcome Riddle a total of four times now and Ginny and I have both been possessed by a version of Tom Riddle."

"Your possession didn't count Hermione; Tom wasn't in your head long enough to really possess you."

"That's because Ginny and you can running to my rescue."

The other four humans in the study (Draco, Sirius, Snape and Narcissa) listened to the exchange amongst the three Potters with shocked faces. Possessed by the Dark Lord? Four encounters fought against He-Who-Must-not-Be-Named? It was inconceivable that these three teenagers had faced so much in their young lives.

"I expect that the whole story would take a couple of days. You aren't trying to scare me to death are you?"

"No Sirius and I don't go looking for trouble either. It just seems to find me."

"That is an inherited trait; James was like that always."

"You said you have his memories Harry. How are you not.."

"Dark? Because I don't believe any of that idiocy that Riddle talks about Cissie. A fine pure blood ruler. Riddle is a half-blood just like me. An orphan that wanted to grasp and hold power by any method he could."

"There's a lot of similarities between what he was and you Harry."

"Dumbledore's says that it's all a matter of intentions Draco. I have a moral compass that Tom seemed to lack."

"A saving people thing, we call it" Ginny said. Harry rolled his eyes and made a swipe at Hermione's backside. She jumped out of the way but came back to give a brief kiss to her husband's cheek.

"Back to the Dark Mark then. You do know that the reason Riddle is so powerful is because he is a magical leech?"

"No but it explains a lot." Snape looked at the mark on his arm with disgust.

Harry kept talking. "Tom's memories are still fragmented in my head so I can't remember the specific spell that creates the mark on Voldemort's followers. He's branded everyone like he's owning cattle. In a way, I think he thinks everyone else is no more than that. Lower creatures that exist just to serve his needs."

"I can verify that he is truly arrogant" Snape said. "Everyone is to serve and obey."

"The Dark Mark is a drain that pulls magic, life energy and knowledge from its victims. That's the reason he is so powerful; he's soaking up all that power to use. Tom also doesn't need to use Legilimancy on the people who have the mark; he's already tied into both their consciousness and unconsciousness."

"That makes him the perfect controller; he knows what you want, desire and fear." Sirius didn't look pleased at making that conclusion for everyone.

"For what Harry remembers, the Mark has a number of layers - loyalty, subservience, anti-disclosure and doctrinarian compulsions are only some of what's involved."

"Too make one more fanatical to the cause" Cissie murmured.

"Excellent catch" came from both Sirius and Severus. Narcissa Black giggled at the simultaneous comments just the littlest bit but then remembered the subject and became silent.

"I guess I can't delay this any longer. Professor Snape…"

"It can be Severus when we out of class Lord Potter."

"Then it will have to be Harry then when there's only family around then. Severus, Ginny is going to be putting her hands on your shoulders to monitor you. She's the healer amongst us and she'll keep track to see that whatever I'm doing doesn't harm you."

Draco raised a hand. "Before you start Harry, could you explain what Ginny brought you?"

Harry held up the copper band. "Family heirlooms. This is the Eye of Horus; an ancient Egyptian artifact that lets one see hidden spells, auras and other hidden signals."

"I've seen that before" Sirius said. "James used it to find most of the secret passages out of school during our years at Hogwarts."

"Always breaking rules" Severus said.

"We didn't pick the name Marauders because we rode horses" Sirius countered.

"Gentlemen, we'd like to finish this afternoon. Have the insult contest over a couple of glasses of firewhiskey later." Hermione nodded her head at Narcissa's comeback and let Harry continue.

"These are goblin charmed crystal knives. No idea of what they are capable of but my dad had three. He was intending to give one to you Sirius and one to Remus. He.. regretted that he hadn't had one for Peter but I guess it's just as well."

Everyone frowned at hearing Pettigrew's name. Sirius had explained to his cousin and her son about who had really caused Harry to be an orphan.

Harry dragged the chair from behind his desk and brought it next to where Severus sat. The Potions Master rolled the sleeve back on his arm and exposed the Dark Mark. Harry waited until Ginny laid a hand on Snape's shoulder before he picked up the Eye of Horus again. Hermione came over and placed one of her hands on Harry's arm above the hand that was clutching the Eye.

Harry felt her magical contact and she gave him an encouraging nod before he reached out. Harry had the broad part of the band across his knuckles as he touched the Dark Mark for the first time. There was a blast of magical energy that rose from the contact and Harry jerked his hand back quickly. Ginny dropped her contact with Snape, came over quickly and turned Harry's hand upwards. There was a broad band of black right across the middle of Harry's palm.

Ginny swore but Harry stopped her from ripping the Eye off his hand. "I don't think they like each other." Harry put down the Eye momentarily and wiped his palm with the fingertips from the other hand. The black residue just flaked off and Harry checked to see that the skin underneath was intact and undamaged.

"How are you Severus?"

"Amazingly unharmed." Snape held his arm up and everyone could see a faint imprint of Harry's hand fade away into the blackness of the Mark.

"I think that was just a protective layer to hide the many other layers that come together to form the Mark. If I can identify the other layers, is there any ones you want destroyed more than the others?"

"The pain and summoning links would be a welcome deletion. Don't hurt yourself though if the mark proves too strong Harry."

"That's why I have backup." Ginny returned to her station at Snape's shoulder and Harry felt Hermione physically and magically link up with him again.

Harry took up the Eye again and this time laid his hand parallel to Snape's arm and mostly covered it as opposed to the crossways he had tried the first time.

Ginny clutched Severus's shoulder and tried to pull what little discomfort there was away from his arm as Harry's magic flowed down through the many layers of the magical brand. Hermione felt Harry pulled a huge amount of bond magic to his investigating hand and got a mental image of the many layers of the mark. Because Harry had his eyes closed like his wives, Sirius, Narcissa and Draco were the only witnesses to see the Dark Mark appear as a ghostly pattern of layers over the place where Harry's hands were touching Snape's arm.

Harry wrenched his hand back suddenly and the apparation disappeared. Harry and Hermione were gasping suddenly for air as a result of the stress involved in the examination.

Severus was staring at his arm like it was something new that had just been attached to him.

"Problems over there Severus?"

"A lot of flashbacks; too many to recognize. A residue of past Crutiatus curses I've received. A memory of.. something that just can't be right."

"Do you want to continue?"

A smile. "That was what I was going to ask you Harry. I felt no real pain for the examination. Could I look at one of those knives though?"

Snape took the offered knife from Harry's hand and tested its balance and sharpness. "If you need to cut into my arm to break some of the layers make it fast."

"That's not a good idea Sev."

"I understand you don't like the sight of blood Narcissa. You also don't know how much I want this cursed thing off my arm. It's totally changed my life and not for the better. I've done things I probably should have been sent through the Veil for.

"Murdered anyone?" Sirius didn't seem to be upset as he asked the question.

"Only to put them out of their misery to shorten the time they were tortured. But I've tortured some to get information or punish the ones that Lord V.. Riddle wanted punished."

Sirius surprisingly came up to stare at his old adversary. "I hate what you've done. But I realize you might not have had a choice in the matter."

"It's still not something I've been proud about. There were some ideals that I used to think were good ideas but things actually changed a lot after I took the Dark Mark. Voldemort isn't concerned about society or muggles burning us magicals at the stake. He only wants power and control; it's an ego thing."

Sirius took one of the crystal knives and examined it. He brought it back to where Harry sat. "This is a shot in the dark but since you could see the many layers could you summon them out to the knife to try cutting them that way instead of digging through the arm willy-nilly?"

"That might be possible if I identify each specific layer and what it means. That might take a while."

"I'm in no hurry if we can get rid of some or all of this blasted mark" Severus stated.

"This sounds about as complicated as those wards we had to bind together at Griffin's Lair" Ginny said.

"Wards!"

"Runes!"

The simutaneous shouts from Sirius and Narcissa surprised both Harry and Snape. They jumped and Harry had to move fast to not stab his teacher with the crystal. There was a quick conference that left Harry and Severus wondering what the others were talking about but it seemed only a minute before Narcissa turned to the two sitting down with a smile.

"We have an educated guess. I think. What if Lord… Riddle built up all those layers by combining rune work with individual charms to make a ward that belonged to him but was placed on his followers?"

"Does that make any sense Professor Snape?"

"In a way. If Tom Riddle could affix a rune to the marking process or inking for the individual traits he wanted, it could make something like an Unplottable ward but attuned to an individual person."

Hermione asked the next logical question. "Did you see any runes in the layers you saw Harry."

"No but I wasn't really looking for runes. I was trying to get the feel for the individual layers and what they were responsible for."

"Okay, how about this for an idea? If you are going to try again, Harry will work on separating the layers and Hermione can use your mental link to try and identify runes that belong to specific traits or behaviors."

Harry thought for a while and just agreed with Sirius' idea.

"Sort of like the power runes you had on that goblin staff Harry."

Harry nodded to Ginny for her statement and looked across to Severus. "Comments? Suggestions?"

"It's a decent theory but only a theory. However, if it doesn't place either of us in real danger, I'd suggest we try it. Dumbledore might say yea or nay to the idea but we can only try. Please guard yourself from injury if there is a magical backlash from dissembling each layer."

Harry nodded and placed the Eye of Horus on his arm this time rather than his hand. Sirius suggested having Harry channel some of his power to and through the knife he was holding. Harry nodded and held up the crystal and everyone saw the blade turn yellow-red as Harry forced his thoughts and magic through it.

Holding the knife in one hand, Harry placed it to the center of the Dark Mark. He then slid his other hand up to rest the blade between the second and ring fingers of his other hand. His combined hands almost totally covered the Dark Mark.

"Here we go."

The Dark Mark glowed with a sickly green light as Harry tried separating the individual layers to see which bands held which charms. Hermione could 'see' some of the individual runes that were a part of each layer. She mentally pointed out to her husband the ones that represented change, transfer, life force, loyalty and memories. It was an effort to untangle and summon the individual bands up to the knife; the mark itself seemed to have some sort of cohesive force holding everything together but neither Harry nor Hermione could sense anything that could be called a master rune or something similar.

Ginny and the others watched the effort Harry and Hermione made together. She was checking on Severus' vital signs and while there was some stress involved it didn't appear to be dangerous yet for any of the three.

There suddenly came a flash of light and the sound of a long hissing sound. Severus jerked a little and a puff of dark grey dust escaped from the area around Harry's hand. There came a succession of four more loud exchanges and suddenly the crystal knife slipped out of Harry's hand and he slumped backwards suddenly. Sirius ran to prop a slumping Hermione and Draco and Narcissa went on check on Severus and Ginny.

Ginny spun away from her place on Snape's shoulder and threw herself at her bond mates. Hermione nodded that she would be okay but it was many seconds before Harry opened his eyes and stated he was tired. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and brought up a little bond magic to reenergize their husband.

Severus was looking around wildly as if he didn't recognize where he was. However when Narcissa spoke to him, Severus turned his face to her in wonder. To everyone's surprise he stood up suddenly and absolute fury was written on face. "I'm going to kill that arrogant, bloody ponce!"

Hermione and Ginny sprung suddenly in front of Snape and held up their wands.

"You best be talking about somebody else rather than our husband. He just tried to do you an unbelievable favor."

Snape's face softened. "Sorry, and yes he partially succeeded, at least wildly more than I expected. I am going to end the life of one Lucius Malfoy for what he has done."

That statement was something of a surprise for Harry and the others. Previously, the potions master had only gotten this verbally upset at Harry or at Neville when he had ruined his cauldron in class. Snape turned suddenly and dragged Narcissa and Draco into a long hug. This was very irregular behavior from the wizard's usual reserve and Harry wondered what he had done.

Severus broke off the hug and came over to offer his hand up for Harry. "Thank you for this Lord Potter. You've given me part of my life back."

Harry was extremely suspicious of the change. "It's Harry still. Can I ask what I actually accomplished then?"

"Yes but I have a big favor to ask your wives before I explain myself. Could I talk to them privately for a second?"

Harry nodded and watched as the wizard drew Hermione, Ginny and Narcissa across the room. Whatever he said had Narcissa blushing but Ginny and Hermione nodding enthusiastically. Hermione turned back to ask Tride and Knop to drop the wards around the room and to ask for Llasol to come assist them.

It took a minute for Llasol to arrive back in the study and then the three women and the house elf left the room. Hermione smiled back at the bewildered men and said that they would be using the library for a couple of minutes and hoped they would be right back. Harry and Sirius turned to Snape with questioning looks. It was Draco that asked the question though. "Where are they going and what is happening to my mother?"

"One of the things that Death Eaters typically do to their wives is cast a number of compulsions on them. A form of Imperio commands to insure subservience and compliance It varies according to what the husband wanted. There were typically runes branded into the wife to bind those commands. There obviously wasn't one for loyalty as Narcissa was able to testify against Lucius Malfoy. I asked your wives Harry to remove any other brands/runes that Narcissa might still have on her. I thought most would be cancelled with the marriage contract but perhaps those bindings still hold."

"To get back to my spot of anger before, one of the bands that was removed was both a memory charm and a hatred compulsion. Those were instigated at the recommendation of Lucius Malfoy. He was the one that recruited me drew me onto the Death Eaterfolds little by little as I grew older at Hogwarts. That vile loathsome excuse for a man. He and Voldemort robbed me of something wonderful and must have had the satisfaction of laughing at me behind my back. The gall, the unmitigated arrogance of the man."

"I think we can agree that there's a long line waiting to give Malfoy his just deserts. What has he done to you?"

"Harry, I loved you mother. A loved her a lot. She was my best friend growing up and stood up for me when almost no one else would during most of our school years. I was angry at your father because he didn't deserve her; he wasn't good enough for her."

"I think we've all covered this before" Harry said. "You loved my mother."

"I loved you mother Harry. But I wasn't _in_ love with her. My heart and life was given freely to another member of Slytherin house that seemed to see something in me that other's couldn't. She was five years older than me but for a number of reasons only two years ahead of me in classes."

"Oh." Harry suddenly felt a little sorry for the older wizard who had been robbed of love.

"She was forced into an arranged marriage with a pure blood that was more socially and politically suitable to her family's idea of the ideal had a child together; some one that might have beeen my own if circumstances were different."

"That's too bad Severus." The comment from Sirius only got a nod of acknowledgement.

"The hatred compulsion was to turn me more against anyone neutral or with light beliefs. Many years of compelled hatred for everything that might have some good in the world. So any apologies from James Potter or any other Marauders fell on deaf ears."

"My dad apologized?"

"He eventually did and I threw it back in his face. I couldn't forgive him for marrying my best friend Lily. She was happy with him and that was something I couldn't even think of before what you just did. I wish I could go back now and offer my congratulations on their marriage."

"So whatever happened to that witch you were in love with?"

There was an actual smile of Severus Snape's face as he responded to his godson. "She's had quite a reversal of fortune lately. I'm hoping.."

The door to the study suddenly flew open and a figure in a dark grey dress came running through it followed by Ginny and Hermione. A lot of things about Severus' disclosure suddenly made sense to Harry, Sirius and a very surprised Draco. Narcissa threw herself into Snape's arms and she clutched at him like she never wanted to let go.

"You see, Harry, the witch I was in love with and that loved me back was named Narcissa Black. That's why I so want to kill her ex-husband."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 – A Graceful Return

Harry couldn't tell who was most stunned by the proclamation that Severus Snape had just made but, considering the looks of the people that were in the room, he thought that Draco would be the winner. The blond boy had reached for the nearest seat and sat down shakily as he watched his mother and his godfather hug the stuffing out of each other.

Severus and Narcissa looked around after 30 seconds and found that they were the center of attention. They sprang apart blushing. _**'Snape blushes; who would have thought it possible?' **_

Narcissa's cheeks were very red but she saw the dumbfounded look that her son had. "Draco. Sorry dear, I don't know exactly what to say to you now. Ginny, Hermione and the house elf found and removed four runic tattoos on my body that I don't ever remember seeing before. I can only guess that their location and intent had something to do with at least making me forget the relationship that I had with Severus in school. I do remember the arranged marriage that was set up with your father and my objections to it."

"But…"

Severus walked over and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I'm sorry for this shock we've placed you in. This must be very confusing for you. I wouldn't put it pass your father to place the Imperius curse on anyone and that includes your mother. I suspect those runes were applied just before or after the marriage ceremony happened. If you have objections to our past history or any possible future I would understand. Lady Hermione, did you understand what those runes were before they were removed?"

Hermione scratched her head as she thought of a way to phrase things diplomatically. "There was the obvious obliteration rune that was linked to a rune for feelings. It would have cancelled the most extreme feelings Narcissa would have had stored in her memory. I think it also would have had the effect of making her uncaring about those that were not blood relatives. That's just an educated guess on my part, I'm afraid."

Narcissa nodded sadly. "It fits in with facts I'm aware of. I never had a good relationshipwith anyone after I married and barely acknowledged my own family outside of Draco. That, at least, has gotten better since Lucius went to jail. What were the other two?"

"It was an Egyptian hieroglyphic symbol for maleness; its location on her body may have had something to do with ensuring that you only produced a son."

"That.. power-hungry excuse for a man. He insured that I would just be no more than a breed-cow for his heir and then he…."

"Left you and abandoned the marriage bed?" Severus guessed.

Narcissa wiped away a tear and Draco rose to carefully hold his emotional mother. Harry was going to excuse himself and lead his wives and Sirius out of the room but Narcissa straightened up. "You all might as well hear it from me as from Severus. Lucius Malfoy's 'preferences' included torture and other humiliations that I am too ashamed to admit I knew something about. I visited the dungeons once too often and was threatened about disclosing what I never wished to witness him participating in."

'_**Ewww!'**_ came the mental comment from each of the Potters. Hermione and Ginny both unconsciously moved a little closer to their lovong husband.

Ginny cleared her throat. "The last tattooed rune we found was a Reversed Berkano. It usually indicates a loss of control or stagnation in your individual life."

"So a created dependence and a lack of ambition. Perfect for a pureblood's wife."

"I believe there may actually be some intelligence in that soft head of yours, Mr. Black."

"That's Lord Black, Professor Snapdragon."

Narcissa screamed loudly in frustration and pushed Draco carefully back a step. She marched the few steps to Sirius and grabbed him by the ear. She then dragged him back to where Snape stood. She grabbed_ his_ ear with her free hand and dragged both heads close together.

"I've had enough of this idiocy and I will not stand for it anymore. Apologize. Now!"

Sirius and Snape stared at each other for a couple of seconds and then Sirius broke first. "I apologize for being rude. You are a guest here. Severus."

"I am also sorry. For being insulting and offending a close family member of someone I care about."

Cissie loosened her hold just a bit. "Good. I'm not saying you should be best friends but you will treat each other with common courtesies from now on. And not just in my presence. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Perfectly clear."

Cissie released her hold on their ears and folded her arms in front of her. "Now shake hands."

"I will not."

"No!"

Harry would have laughed but he was fascinated by the scene he was witnessing. He thought Professor Snape had the 'Stare of Doom' down pretty well but it was nothing compared to what a truly vexed Narcissa Black was now projecting.

"If either of you ever want to talk to her again, I would suggest doing what she says."

Both wizards turned to look at an amused Hermione and then they looked at each other. Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I'm not going to stay here all afternoon." He held out his hand and Severus shook it for about a half a second.

Narcissa nodded. "Well that was a start. Mrs. Potters, you should count yourself lucky that your husband has some common sense about him."

"We've trained him well." That quip from Ginny brought a laugh from Cissie, Sirius and even a chuckle from Severus. Harry frowned a bit but realized that anything that Sirius and his potions teacher agreed on wouldn't be a bad thing in the long run.

"We didn't have a chance to look before. What does your arm look like now, Professor Snape?"

Severus Snape's head turned around sharply at Hermione's question. So many things had happened so quickly that he hadn't taken the time himself to look at his arm. As everyone gathered around him, Snape brought up his arm for everyone to see. The Dark Mark didn't seem quite so dark; it was a dark grey instead of the previous midnight black. A closer inspection revealed that there were small cracks or spaces in some of the inking.

Severus was surprised to hear a congratulations come from Sirius. "It looks like Harry did something impossible again. We'd better keep a close eye on the youngster to make sure that he doesn't think he can try or get away with everything."

"Hey, that's our job" said Ginny a little defensively. The adults in the room smiled and Gracie woofed once from her place on the couch.

Harry shook his head sadly. "I'm trying to lead a nice quiet life here and all these situations just seem to find their way into my daily existence."

"Perhaps the famous Harry Potter should just expect that his life may never be normal."

Harry grinned. "That famousness won't ever be an excuse I'll use in class Professor. I would monitor that leaving from Tom Riddle for a while. I'm not sure I've started a total unraveling or not but I wouldn't expect the Mark to disappear soon. It you'd like we'll try breaking some other strands but it won't be today or anytime soon. I'm a little knackered."

"I'll have Albus and Poppy take a look at this when I return to Hogwarts. It is quite a remarkable feat for anyone Lord Harry; I thank you."

Harry frowned a little at the title but he saw that Severus was being genuine in his respect. _**'That is a welcome change'**_ came from Hermione.

"Narcissa, I think the three of you need to have a good long sit down and private discussion. Knop?"

When the house elf appeared, Harry asked him to make sure that the fires were lit in the Garden Cottage and that there were some sandwiches and drinks available for their guests. Knop nodded and said that he wound attend to it immediately. He stopped before disappearing though and came up closer to Harry. "Lord Harry, is there a sentence on the girl that has to be served before she can revert?"

"Huh? What girl? Neither Ginny, Hermione or Narcissa are being punished for anything."

Knop sighed a little sadly and looked around the room. He made a gesture with one hand and an item floated off the desk to Harry's grasp.

"You need to really look to see everything Lord Harry. I will go prepare the Garden Cottage." Knop disappeared with a small blink.

Harry looked at the copper band in his hand and then at the other people in the room. "Does anybody have an idea about what he just said? I certainly don't have a clue."

Hermione pointed to what Harry was holding. He clasped the Eye of Horus and took a good look around the room again. He stopped as he looked past Sirius. "Oh, bullocks. Dobby!"

Before the house elf could make his usual bow and speech, Harry ordered him to go to Hogwarts and bring Madame Pomfrey back and to ask Dumbledore to come to the Manor immediately. Dobby popped away alarmingly quick.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ginny and they both gasped loudly. "Yes, we're idiots – all around. Cissie, would you take Severus and Draco and go stand by the door. I don't want to scare her."

"Scare who?"

"Shhh! This may not work."

Ginny pulled Sirius along so that he was standing by the couch. She pushed him down and then returned to stand by her mates. Sirius watched as a blanket levitated off the back of the sofa to lie across the couch. A green glow surrounded the three Potters as Harry pointed his wand. Sirius trusted Harry and the others but wondered what in blazes the three were thinking. He didn't have to wait long as the spell left Harry's wand.

"_Deprehendo absolutes veritatus!"_

Everyone gasped in shock as the bolt of light hit the form huddled under the blanket. The silence in the room was broken two seconds later by some swearing from Sirius and the pop as Dobby reappeared with Madame Pomfrey.

"What was so urgent that I was kidnap - OH!"

As Fawkes suddenly flared into the room with Dumbledore a new voice was heard from the couch. First was a giant yawn and then a surprised squeak. A totally different set of muscles pumped enough air through suddenly altered vocal cords to roughly speak.

"Ooooh….Iriuz, I feeel must odd ail ofa suddan."

The hands came up in front of her face and the naked girl looked at them wildly. She yelled once and fainted.

"Gracie?"

Xxxx xxxx

Harry and the others left the study so that only Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore were left in the room. Sirius was going to leave too before a shocked, scared and newly awoken young lady grabbed his hand and wouldn't let it go. Harry told Dumbledore to use the Potter house elves for whatever help he needed before they left the room.

It was thirty minutes of guesswork and impatience for the group outside before the door opened and Dumbledore waved for everyone to come in. He was alone in the study and Harry asked where Sirius and their transformed new guest were.

"Poppy checked the young lady out and she is remarkably well. She was in shock and Poppy gave her a mild sleeping draught after clothing her. Sirius is currently watching the young lady upstairs in one of the spare bedrooms. Poppy has gone to St. Mungo's to research the obscure topic of hysterical transformations. I've taken the liberty of using your name Harry to send some house elves for Molly, Amelia Bones, and Minerva. They will very helpful I believe in the weeks ahead. Perhaps we should all have a sit down and talk about this."

"Hysterical transformations headmaster?"

"A rare accident or set of circumstances that trigger an inadvertent change in a latent animagus."

"Ooh, the poor girl" came from Narcissa.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Narcissa found a seats in the study as Harry volunteered his chair behind the desk for Dumbledore. Severus and Draco excused themselves to go have a talk in the small house that Harry had Knop prepare for them.

"I used a bit of Legilimancy to try and make some sense of Gracie's jumbled memories. This story is very patchy and incomplete, but here's what I believe happened. A dozen years ago the Death Eaters and Voldemort…."

"Tom Riddle" Harry insisted.

"Yes, Tom and his followers were rampaging across the countryside, killing muggles and children of mixed parentage. They also tried to take advantage of the political unrest by removing or influencing the so called pure-blood families by intimidation or outright torture. Lots of followers were converted to the cause because of threats like that. Growth by fear."

"Not what happed to Neville's parents" Ginny said.

"Yes but that happened after the Dark Lord disappeared" Dumbledore said. "That was a response to get information about Voldemort's possible location."

"Back to Gracie?" Narcissa prompted.

"Occasionally Riddle brought along a Dementor or two to serve as a threat or outright killer. They obeyed him instead of the Ministry at that time. I will have to ask Amelia to check the old records of missing and unaccounted for families. What I suspect happened is that a magical or mixed blood family was attacked by the Death Eaters or Voldemort personally. The family hid their young daughter to try and protect her. Young Gracie may have witnessed their murders and/or been exposed to the Dementor's. That great shock and fear may have triggered a transformation in the young girl to become the dog that came to save Sirius all those weeks ago."

"Sounds very speculative Dumbledore."

"Her memories are very scattered and incomplete. When I scanned her mind I found memories of wandering aimlessly or being fed odd meals by various people. With no forewarning or preparation the young girl found herself trapped in that canine body and had no way of getting back to her own. Over the years she retained some intelligence but the dog part became the dominant part of her personality. I suspect she'll have a rough time transitioning back to being a teenager now."

"We'd all like to help her" Hermione said.

"There is already someone here that the young girl has attached herself to."

"That would be Sirius. Just for the time they spent together?"

"That's partly right Harry but there are other important reasons. They are both animagus and the young lady has already seen him go back and forth from his animal shape to human a number of times. She'll need Sirius' guidance to help her control her gift. The second reason is a bit of luck. When Sirius tumbled on a name to call her by, it was something she already knew."

"Gracie?"

"Maggie Grace Churchbright. Poppy guesses her age as about 15 or 16 years old. I'm happy that you have found and solved her mystery but the young lady will be very confused for a while."

"A dozen years wandering around the countryside? It sounds very difficult."

"I suspect her magical core sustained her when times were rough but maybe she can tell us more when she comes around."

Just then there was a knock on the study door and Hermione opened it to find a confused Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall and Amelia Bones looking anxiously at the group inside the room. "Your house elf told us there was a crisis at the Manor. Has anyone been hurt?"

Harry shook his head no but invited the three witches in. Narcissa greeted the new guests warmly but excused herself from the subsequent conversation as she wanted to catch up with her son and Severus. Both Molly and Madame Bones started at that name but Narcissa smiled and said it was a conversation for another day. She thanked Harry, Hermione and Ginny for the help she had received and left the room.

Hermione looked at the group and said that Sirius would probably be needed for the talk about Gracie. She told Harry that she and Ginny would send him down and take over the watch on the sleeping girl. Harry nodded as he realized he wanted to be part of the discussion of the young animagus' future. The girls gave Harry and hug and small kiss and Ginny and Hermione both exchanged a hug with Molly on their way out the door.

Harry called for Knop and asked for some juice and water to be provided for everyone in the study. He popped back in with the provisions as Sirius entered the room. Sirius looked to be in shock and he went to the bookcase at one side of the room. He poured a small glass of firewhiskey for himself and took a sip before coming back and finding a seat.

Dumbledore took stock of the five people in the room with him and started speaking. "A most unusual occurrence happened this morning…"

Amelia and Molly both groaned as one and looked at Harry. "What did you do_ this_ time Harry?" came from Amelia Bones.

"Hey, it's not always trouble" Harry stated. Sirius took another sip from his glass.

"But it's always something monumental."

"Gentleman, please. We need to discuss something most serious. Ladies the story I'm about to tell you is fraught with surprise and unexpected encounters. It started about a dozen years ago…"

Xxxx xxxx

Hermione and Ginny walked upstairs talking about the strange conditions that the newest human member of their household would awaken to.

"Imagine not remembering how to talk properly or use a toilet or shower?" said Ginny.

"That's not all of it Ginny. What about her family? If she has any left that is. They've probably given up all hope about her survival after all these years."

"And just before we have to go back to school in a couple days. I'd really like to be here for Maggie … Gracie? What do we address her by?"

"Gracie I guess, that's what she's been responding to. Maybe that's why your Mum was called. She's got plenty of free time now and could help her. Get her used to talking and dressing and all that other normal behavior."

"We'll have to ask about coming and seeing her on the weekends then. She'll need people around her that are about her age."

"Oh Merlin, I just thought of something else. If she's truly been wandering around for a dozen years she won't know how to read or write. I guess Home Schooling or tutoring will be her best chance for catching up with the rest of us."

"She may never attend Hogwarts. That's rotten luck."

The two Mrs. Potters eventually found their way to an open bedroom two doors down from the one Sirius occupied. They found him pacing around the room and then stopping to come back to the bed to check on Gracie. He seemed very worried and both girls were quiet as they came into the room.

Hermione told Sirius that there was a serious discussion occurring down in the study between Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, Professor McGonagall and Madame Bones. Sirius nodded and made to leave the room but beckoned both girls to the door. "She's been a little restless the last couple of minutes and I'm not sure if she will wake up soon or not. Try to speak calmly to her if she does wake up and 'tell' Harry immediately. I want to be informed. I think she remembers me more than anyone else and I don't want her to panic about waking up without me being here."

"It's ok Sirius. We'll take care of her."

Sirius nodded and hurried away. The two young ladies went to sit on the bed and talk mentally as they watched the former Landseer that had only been in her animagus form for so many years. Maggie Grace Churchbright looked very peaceful sleeping. Now that Hermione and Ginny could really get a good look at her, they were both struck by her beauty. The face was petite but squarish with a nice windswept appearance. Her hair was a little unusual; soft black with streaks of white locks growing haphazardly. It wouldn't take much of a leap to remember the coloring of Gracie, the big web-footed dog.

The meeting downstairs between all the adults grew from a general discussion of Gracie's believed past into a complicated speculation as to what her future should or could encompass. Harry kept Ginny and Hermione informed as to the interactions and stated their opinions and beliefs when he was asked.

It was almost an hour later when the form on the bed stirred again and Hermione 'told' Harry that Gracie was waking up.

'_**Most of our group is coming up there Hermione.'**_

Hermione nodded and slipped a little closer to Gracie's side on top of the bedding. The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her eyes went wide but then she saw Hermione and Ginny nearby. Gracie moved a little ways back from them and looked wildly around the room.

"Sirius is on his way up. He'll be right here in a minute or so. Gracie, do you remember us? I'm Hermione."

"And I'm Ginny. We don't mean you any harm, really we don't."

Gracie nodded and tried speaking; it came out as a rough cough. Ginny poured a glass of water for her. She looked at it curiously. "Would you like some help?"

Gracie nodded and Ginny held the glass up to her mouth. She tipped it up slowly and Gracie swallowed. Ginny tilted it back and Gracie carefully grabbed hold of the glass with her hands and took it out of Ginny's grip. She looked at her hands and brought the glass up to her mouth. She was trying to watch both girls and her hands and it resulted in spilling more down her front than in her mouth. She looked embarrassed but Ginny just applied a drying charm to Gracie's clothes and smiled. "Better?"

"A lot."

"You have a nice voice Gracie" Ginny said.

"Thanks." Gracie's head bobbed as she said that.

"You remember how to talk then?"

"A little Herminny."

"That's good Gracie."

"That's very good Gracie but her name is Hermione." Sirius had a little smile on his face as he joined in the conversation. Gracie's face lit up like one of the twins' fireworks as she looked to the doorway. Sirius walked in and Ginny moved aside to let Sirius take her place on the comforter. "They told me you had woken up. Are you feeling okay?"

Gracie nodded hard but then stopped. "I'm feeling better; still mixed up now. I have to really concentrate on talking."

"That's understandable and we'll all make allowances if it takes a while to get comfortable again with that. You can practice with us three."

"And all of us out here" Harry said from the doorway.

Gracie leaned a little towards Sirius but he patted her hand. "Nobody wants to hurt or scare you Gracie. Would you like to meet my family and friends?"

"Fam…ily? Okay, as long as you don't leave me alone."

Sirius waved and the group outside came in a few steps but stopped when they saw Gracie get a little nervous. "It's okay Gracie; you've been around most of these people for many weeks. That is Ginny and Hermione."

"And I'm Harry. Nice to meet you Gracie." Harry moved a few steps forward and Gracie nodded her head.

"I remember you three. You're all shorter now though." Gracie liked the fact that Harry and the other two girls laughed and smiled at her.

"We're staying at Harry's house. Harry is married to Hermione and Ginny; they are his mates."

"Like you and me Sir..Sirius?"

"Not quite Gracie. You and I are very good friends though."

"Good" Gracie said. She looked where Harry, Ginny and Hermione stood together. She thought she could trust them.

A wider female with hair sort of like Ginny's stepped forward. "You can call me Molly, Gracie. I hope you don't mind but Sirius has asked me to help take care of you for a while. You've been… absent(?) a long time and have forgotten a lot. I won't be here all the time but I'd like to help you remember and feel comfortable around other people again."

"Okay Mol... lee. Sirius, was I really a dog for a while?"

"Yes, you were Gracie but it wasn't your fault and it was a good thing for a while. It's a special talent only some people have. You can become one again but let's get you used to being human again."

The last woman stepped forward. "My name is Amelia. We'll teach you everyone's last names a little later. I'd like it if you wouldn't mind if I came around every so often to talk to you."

"I like talking again. Sirius didn't know what I was saying when I woofed at him."

That got a smile from everyone and Gracie relaxed a little more. These people were friendly even if she didn't know all of them very well. She hoped she would get to know them better.

"There are other littler people around the house. They are house elves and they all have their own names. The one that will be around you the most is named Llasol but she's not here right now."

Gracie nodded but then looked around at everyone. She whispered to Sirius. "I rember them. I.. I need to go outside Sirius. To do…"

Hermione and Ginny stepped forward before Sirius got too red in the face. "We'll take you Gracie but it's not going to be outside anymore."

Hermione and Ginny helped Gracie get out of bed and had to walk beside her as she looked down to watch her feet move. She was a little unsteady but looked over her shoulder to see Sirius before the girls led her into the bathroom.

Sirius watched the door closed and slumped a little. "This is going to be harder than I thought. I don't want to be her… mate."

Amelia stepped closer to Sirius. "You'll be her pack leader until she starts standing on her own. Molly will try to be here almost every day after school starts. I'll try to stop in as often as I can."

Sirius rolled his eyes at Amelia and guessed it was another of Fate's random choices. But he didn't know anything much about young ladies, especially helping in the raising of them. Harry came over and clapped him on the shoulder. "You wanted to practice your parenting skills Sirius. Looks like you're getting a crash course."

Sirius looked at his snickering adopted son and poked him in the shoulder. "Just remember, you're the older brother now until we find out if she has any family left."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "We'll have to find out if we can come here more often for a while. I'd rather not expose her to the kids at Hogwarts for a while."

Sirius nodded and then the three young ladies came back from the bathroom. "That was very different. Sirius, Ginny and Hermione said I could go with them and pick out some other clothes to have. Is that okay with you?"

Nodding carefully Sirius and the others watched as Ginny, Hermione and Gracie left the room and started explain the things they saw to her.

"She seems intelligent enough Sirius. Maybe it won't be so difficult to catch her up."

Sirius nodded at Amelia but Molly thought she would go and supervise what the girls lent to Gracie. Molly was a little concerned that Ginny and Hermione would lend her clothes that weren't simple enough or proper yet. As she left, Sirius began banging his head on the wall.

"This cannot be happening."

Harry came up and patted him on the shoulder. "Oh, it gets much worse now. After they pick out a couple of outfits for Gracie, she's probably going to want to show them all to you. We're going to have a fashion show!"

"I'd better go send for Moony then. No sense letting him or Nymphadora missing out on all this fun."

Harry and Amelia laughed at the befuddlement in Sirius' face. They knew there would probably be a long discussion with Gracie later in piercing her story together but for now it seems the more the merrier.

As Harry and Amelia headed for the master bedroom, Harry heard Sirius call Dobby to go fetch his best friend.

Xxxx xxxx

The Burrow was unusually quiet for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was telling her sons about the unexpected turn of events that led to everyone finding out that the big black and white dog that had been Sirius companion was really a teenage girl. It almost stopped Ron from helping himself to seconds of the scrambled eggs, toast and rashers of bacon.

She explained to her family that they all had supper together and everyone took turns explaining to her how to eat with silverware with hands that weren't quite used to grasping things. "She dropped a lot of things but everyone knew not to laugh or stare at her. If any of you go over to the Manor and meet Gracie, I hope you'll be extra nice to her."

"But Mum", Fred said, "if she's trying to learn table manners it would make no sense to have Ronniekins go."

"Wht d'you mean?" Ron said around a mouthful of food.

"Well everyone knows you don't have any manners, table or otherwise. Hey, maybe Harry and Sirius could teach them both at the same time."

Ron threw a piece of toast at Fred who deftly caught it, split it and handed half of it to George without batting an eye.

"Gracie was very interested in talking to everyone as she had a lot of questions. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall left right after supper and Madame Bones said she had to get home and take care of her niece Susan. The rest of us stayed up for a few hours answering questions about magic and house elves and anything else that came to the young girls mind."

"There was a really rough spot later. Ginny called me 'Mum' once in answering a question and it made Gracie become quiet for a long time. She then broke down crying and hugged Sirius for the longest time. When she recovered enough she said she had finally remembered what happened to her Mom and Dad. Nobody there asked her to explain but she took one look at Sirius and just started talking. They had all been out on a picnic near their home and a bunch of bad men came up to them and started firing spells at her parents. Her Mom had told her to run while she and her Dad fought back against the attackers. She hid under a footbridge but saw and heard them torture and kill both her parents. She got real scared when the bad men started searching for her and can't remember anything after she heard a bunch of footsteps on the boards going over her head."

"That poor girl" Mr. Weasley said. "So much time all on her own. Did Dumbledore have any idea of how she survived as a dog all those years?"

"He thinks that when she transformed into a dog that she kept all her intelligence and that she became a full grown dog instead of a puppy. That intelligence and size probably kept a lot of predators away and made other people sympathetic to her appearance. She kept getting much smarter than your usual dog as the years passed. Gracie says she remembers spending at least one winter with a small family with three children before they up and disappeared one day."

"Wow…" said Fred.

"…and she had the happenstance to fall in with Sirius Black" George finished.

Molly shook her head. "Sometimes I do believe there is such a thing as fate or that magic works itself around to helping certain people. Gracie will be facing a tough learning curve now for all those years she's wandered. So I want a promise from all of you that if and when you meet her, you'll be extra respectful."

"That won't be a problem for me and Ronald" Percy said. "At least we have some couth."

"Hey, we have as much couth as they next person. We're just…"

".. saving it up for the occasion when we really need it."

Mrs. Weasley stared down her nose at her twins and they grudgingly agreed to help as her as much as they could.

"Your father and I will be going over there this afternoon. Harry created a portkey we could use for the time being as I'm going to be helping Gracie with reading and writing and other things after everyone returns to Hogwarts.

"Can we go too?" Ron asked.

"Don't you boys have cleaning and packing to do for school?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I'm done already" Percy said.

Ron frowned. "I'm…not sure where my trunk exactly is. Did either of you two nick it for some reason?"

"No, we didn't. It's probably somewhere in that mess you refer to as a room. You should at least move some of the piles around sometimes to see what's there."

"Haha. You could help me straighten it out."

"It you hadn't spent every spare moment with Luna this holiday you might be able to find the things you needed."

"Mum can Luna…"

"No, you will not have your girlfriend sort out your room. You should know better."

"Just thought I'd ask" Ron said dejectedly.

Just then there was a small pop and an envelope appeared floating over the middle of the table. All four boys made a grab for it but it scooted up and then made a beeline for Mr. Weasley. When he plucked it out of midair, Mr. Weasley turned it around so that everyone could see who it was addressed to. "This is from Harry, Ginny and Hermione. I recognize her writing."

Mr. Weasley unfolded the note and read it with his wife leaning over his shoulder. "I guess your wishes are granted. Harry wants you all to come over and spend the afternoon with them and catch up with everything."

Percy snapped his fingers. "Too bad; I'll have to take rain check I suppose. I'm supposed to go over the new tutoring system with Penelope before we have to tell the other prefects about it on the train.

"Is this going to involve a lot of revising in her bedroom Percy?" Fred asked coyly.

Percy blustered a bit about lack of respect for the Head Boy's duties but Mrs. Weasley told the boys that they shouldn't make fun of their brother as he _had_ an actual girlfriend he could claim.

"Before you go over to the Clearwaters Percy, could you go up in the attic and see if you can find some of those old primers I taught Ron and Ginny with?"

Percy nodded and put his dishes in the sink before heading upstairs.

Ron was thoughtful as he finished his breakfast. He eventually sighed. "Tell Ginny and them that I apologize but can't make it either. I really need to straighten up my room and get to packing I guess."

"Very good Ron" his mother said as she kissed the top of his head. "That's very responsible of you. Tell you what; if you stick to sorting out your room you can have Luna come over and keep you company."

"Oooh, that positively guarantees that nothing will get done then."

Ron tried to glare at his brothers but they were giggling too much. Mrs. Weasley swatted them on back of the head and they looked at her with disbelief. "Well, it's not like your sister is here to do that when you deserve it. Ron, she may sit or stand in the hallway and talk to you while you work. Is that understood?"

"Yes Mum."

"If by some chance you do finish cleaning up your room, you'll be alone with Luna till we get home later."

The twins whistled loudly. "Yes Mum!"

"Ronald!"

"I'll be a gentleman Dad. I promise. I'd better go floo call her to see if she can some over later."

The twins caught the silent smile that their Mum and Dad exchanged. They all liked Luna even if she was a little unusual at times. Ron's parents knew that Ron would behave himself. The twins however were the only ones wondering if Luna would be behaving or not.

Fred and George hurried back to their room to see if there was anything on their drawing board that they wanted to talk to Harry about. He had been pretty decent about paying them for some of the ideas they had come up with and it didn't hurt at all that he was somewhat unbelievably well off.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 – Who Pranks the Pranksters?

The four Weasleys were greeted in the Potter's Main Reception Hall by an odd combination – Draco and Remus Lupin. While Arthur and Molly greeted Remus by name, they were all surprised by the presence of the Slytherin.

"My mother and Sirius sent me to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and inform you that the meeting their having is being held in the dining room. Hello Fred. Hello George."

Fred and George looked at Draco very suspiciously. Draco rolled his eyes a little bit. "Oh come on guys, I'm not that idiot anymore. My last name is Black now and I certainly wouldn't try anything sneaky and dishonest in Harry's house. He'd banish me someplace I wouldn't be able to get back from."

Fred nodded. "We suggested that once…"

"… it was a tossup between you and our brother Ron when he was being a git toward Harry and Ginny."

"Well, I'm glad you two weren't successful in that. Can we call a truce? Look, I've even made it easier for you when we get back to school."

Draco turned around and pulled up his shirt. His undershirt had a couple of red circles painted on it like a target. Fred and George laughed as Draco pulled his shirt back down

"I'm not going to worry about being pranked as long as you get everybody else. And maybe you could include Harry too?"

Mrs. Weasley tisked loudly but Mr. Weasley had smile on his face. Fred and George were nodding at the new attitude of the traditional Slytherin git. Draco held out his hand and George and Fred nudged each other forward to take it. Fred was the one to take it and then he yowled and took his hand back shaking it. He and his brother glared at Draco and Mr. Weasley reached for his wand to prevent a violent hexing in retaliation.

Draco held up his hands in surrender and then pointed to something on one of his palms. "I'm afraid your sister and Sirius have been a really bad influence on me while I've been visiting here. It's called a joy buzzer and it's a wind up muggle device. Here, you can have it. Sirius bet me a half dozen sickles I wouldn't dare try it on you. I can go collect on that bet now."

It was hard for the twins' parents or Remus to contain their laughter. It wasn't often that anyone got a prank in on that pair that had witnesses. Eventually they both saw the humor in the prank but warned Draco that he was now owed a prank as well as Sirius. Draco took a half bow and then started talking to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as the three headed out of the hall.

Remus came over and clapped one of the twins on the shoulder. "Have you ever thought about creating a pranking squad at school? Young Mr. Black would be a prime candidate for it. Nobody would suspect he has a hidden sense of humor."

Fred was still looking at his hand. "Well, that's certainly true. It is a thought though; having witnesses seeing us respectable blokes doing nothing remotely prank-like while other 'accidents' happen."

George put the joy buzzer that he had taken from Draco in his pocket and looked around. "So where's our sister and her better halves? Or is it better thirds?"

"In the library doing research" Remus replied.

"Hermione" the twins replied sadly. "She's the one that's the bad influence. Harry and Ginny could be off having fun and instead our sister-in-law has them with their noses buried in books trying to ed-u-cate themselves to death."

"I don't think it's quite that bad" Remus said as he led them through the corridors to the library. "Harry likes looking up new and old spells and your sister was looking up speech training for our latest version of Gracie."

"The Potter library has books like that?"

"The only family library I know of that's bigger than the Potter's is the Black's. And that you really wouldn't want to get too deep into; lots of books on the Dark Arts. Sirius says he's going through and sorting those out one of these days but he hasn't yet."

"Well, if Sirius would like some help some weekend with that, we'd be available" said Fred.

"Just to satisfy our magical curiosity, of course."

"Of course." Remus chuckled but opened the door to the library. "Lady G, your family's arrived but only the troublemakers came along this afternoon."

Ginny yelled back. "That's okay, Professor Lupin, we've got some things to talk over with them anyway."

"We're outside the classroom, young lady."

"Force of habit. Sorry Remus."

Remus walked in and picked up the book he had been reading and settled back in a chair. The twins however were stuck with one foot in the doorway and trying to make sense of the scene before them

Their sister was here of course and so was Hermione, but there was no Harry. In fact the two girls were curled up on the arms of a chair and talking up – Lord Gryffindor?

Robb Loxley looked up he heard the gasps from the doorway. "You must be Ginny's brothers – the ones that have a lot of fun at school. So which one of you is George and which one is Fred?"

"He…he is" the twins pointed to each other in their standard answer. They looked at each other and then looked back to the library. George scratched his head but Fred rubbed his eyes trying to remove the view he couldn't believe he was seeing.

"Come on in guys." Hermione pointed to a couple of chairs next to them as she played with the hair on Lord Gryffindor's head.

George and Fred made their way to the chair as Ginny squirmed a little on the arm of the chair and did everything but move to the big man's lap.

"Gi….Ginny where's Harry?" asked Fred.

"Oh, he's around somewhere I guess. Robb, did you hear where Harry say he was going?"

Robb Loxley looked up from the book he was leafing through. "I thought he said something about checking the pantry to see if he could whip us up some Nachos for later."

Robb was going to rise and shake hands with the twins but Hermione put a hand on his chest to hold him down. "Don't bother getting up Robb. They are not ones to stand on formality."

George and Fred were standing there with their jaws heading closer to the floor with each passing second. George suddenly straightened up and poked his brother. "I've got it now. It's Tonks again and they are all having a bit of sport with us. OK, Nymphadora, you can change back. The jokes over."

Remus spoke up from behind his book. "Sorry guys, Dora had duty today at the Ministry. I'm supposed to go meet her about six so we can out to Diagon Alley for supper."

The perplexed look came back to the twin's faces. Hermione stood up. "I'll go fetch Harry; he wanted to talk to you two about making sure you had enough potions ingredients for your inventions."

Hermione disappeared from the room with a small pop. She came back about 10 seconds later and her eyes were wide open in shock.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"Oh my goodness. Ginny, we've messed up and badly. We asked Robb's wife to 'inform' our husband about certain things."

"Yes?" Ginny said.

"She must have said something that upset Harry. Harry… he's got Turah over his lap in the kitchen and he's… spanking her! Sorry Robb."

Robb Loxley erupted out of the chair, almost pushing Ginny to the ground. "That… poor excuse for a man. How DARE he lay hands on MY wife? Kitchen, you said? I'll wring his scrawny little neck!"

Lord Gryffindor disappeared with a small roll of thunder and Ginny and Hermione rushed to hug each other.

"He'll kill him! Harry's no match for Robb. I'm going too." With that Ginny disappeared from the study.

Remus dropped his book and stood up. "Hermione, you better go fetch Sirius. He might be able to stop everyone before someone gets hurt."

Hermione disappeared but, no sooner than she had vanished, Harry appeared suddenly in the chair. "He missed me. Don't tell him where I am."

Before the twins or Remus could react, another occupant appeared on Harry's lap in the chair. The twins mouths dropped again as a woman with grey hair piled up impossibly high struggled to get off Harry's lap. "Harry you have to explain to him. It was a practice, we were just kidding around!"

"Can't take the time. I don't know where he got that axe from. You explain it to him; he's your husband." Harry disappeared and then Robb Loxley appeared in the room and rushed over to George and Fred. It was an awfully big ax he was holding casually in one hand.

"You're hiding him or know where he is. Tell me where Harry blasted Potter is!"

The twins stammered and pointed in different directions. Lord Gryffindor turned and saw his wife. "You've got some explaining to do too Turah. What did you say to him?"

"Robb… Robb, I was just helping Ginny and Hermione." That didn't seem to placate the angry young man. With a small shriek, the woman with the tall grey hair and too tight bodice disappeared.

Robb turned toward the twins. "Choose your mates wisely or you will end up like this." He snarled and vanished. George was going to run and find Sirius but Remus held him back.

"Don't go rushing around. With at least four or five people transporting themselves around the house you might be dropped on or, at worse, have somebody appear exactly where you are. That's awfully messy. I've seen it once."

"That well-endowed female?" Fred asked. "He said Turah. As in Loxley?"

"Yes – Turah Alurra Loxley. All Irish and all spitfire. I hope your sister or Hermione don't go chasing after her and blame her for this mess Harry's in."

"It looks like Harry was to blame…"

Just then Hermione popped in and asked if anybody had seen Harry or Robb. The twins were too stunned to answer but Remus said they had all been here and gone again. Just then Turah re-appeared in front of Hermione and before she could say anything the two girls started arguing and then pushing at each other.

Harry came running in the door, slammed it behind him and separated Hermione and Turah. He was breathing hard but before he could say anything else there came a roar from the hallway outside. "Potter! I'm going to get you Potter!"

Diving behind a chair for cover Harry, Harry waved his hands frantically and told everyone to say he had gone.

Footsteps got closer and closer from the hallway. George and Fred went over and put themselves in front of Ginny. "We'll protect you Gin."

All eyes were on the door. Everyone held their breath as the doorknob rattled and turned. The door opened slowly and everyone noticeably sagged in relief as Mrs. Weasley appeared. "What is going on around here? People popping in and out – all willy-nilly. And running around? We can hardly concentrate with all the racket going on."

George and Fred looked at each carefully and felt a small push in their backs from Ginny. Fred struggled to find words. "I think Harry did something inappropriate with one of his other guests, Mum."

"We're not exactly sure" George said.

"So you're saying that Harry's totally to blame for this mess." The familiar voice behind them caused both twins to turn around slowly. Ginny had disappeared again but staring at them with her familiar glare was – their MUM?

Fred and George's necks should have developed a serious crick from the back and forth revolving they did as they looked at their _two_ mothers.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley?"

The two females stepped closer to each other. Both tilted their heads sideways a bit staring at each other. One finally nodded.

"That fixes it. I definitely need to lose a little weight."

"No, you're perfect Mrs. Weasley."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"You're welcome Mrs. Weasley."

One Mrs. Weasley walked out of the door whistling a little tune. But she came back a few seconds later. "They're going to need a bit of firewhiskey for this Molly."

"I thought so Molly but thanks for the permission anyway."

"I'll go fix it for them" Remus said. He stepped up to a sideboard and poured out a couple of shots in two small glasses. He brought them back to where the twins were sitting stupefied on a couple of chairs.

"What's happening around here?" Fred finally said.

"That depends on who you ask" Molly Weasley said sweetly.

"If you asked me" Turah Loxley said as she smiled at the twins. "We're getting back at a life time of pranks."

Another voice chimed in. Hermione. The twins looked over at her. "From my perspective, we're letting you know something important that only Dumbledore and a few other people know."

"If you ask me" Robb Loxley appeared suddenly, making the twins jump. "I'm recruiting people for an important mission."

"If you're asking me." A different voice came from another couch across the way. A very tall thin witch with black hair and tall platform shoes in stood up. "We're guaranteeing we won't ever be a target again."

"Who're you" George finally got out.

"Bethesda Merrilynne Mitty. Lady Slytherin. I'm very close with your sister boys."

The twins' eyes couldn't get any wider. Lord Gryffindor walked around the two chairs the twins were in and held out his hand for his wife. Turah nodded gracefully and reached up to kiss her husband on the cheek. Robb Loxley held out his other hand and Lady Slytherin came over to take it.

"Is Lord Slytherin going to showing up too?" asked Remus from the side. He was holding up a small glass of firewhiskey himself and smiling.

"He's unavoidably detained I think" said the middle person of the trio. He laughed then and both George and Fred started. They knew that laugh!

"I think they've finally got it hubby."

"Okay, masquerade time is over." The three took one step closer to the twins and bowed. Lady Slytherin, Lord and Lady Gryffindor all bowed deeply together but it was Hermione, Harry and Ginny that stood back up.

"Now's the time for the firewhiskey guys" prompted Ginny.

The twins nodded and downed their drinks. They coughed a bit and then stared at their sister and in-laws. "All this time, you've…"

The Potters nodded

"… and we've thought.."

The three Potters chuckled.

"And the Ministry doesn't suspect a thing?" Harry and the others shook their heads 'No'. "Except for Madame Bones."

"You can't be serious!" both twins said together.

"No, that would be me." The twins looked to see Sirius Black come in with both their parents following close behind him.

"Mum? Dad? You two knew about this?" The twins seemed offended that their parents had put something over on them.

"In bits and pieces" Mr. Weasley said smiling. "They wanted to break it to you in their own time and style."

"Well that certainly had a bit of dramatic flair about it." George looked at his brother and started chuckling. "They got us."

"And they got us good" Fred finished. He shook his head but then started chuckling himself.

"You should have… seen the look on your faces… when Robb Loxley came up on you." Harry was laughing so hard that he had trouble getting the whole sentence out. Both Ginny and Hermione were holding onto each other to keep from rolling off the sofa with their crack-up.

Pretty soon both Fred and George were having trouble breathing as they hurt from laughing so hard. Ginny finally got off the couch and went over to give a hug to her brothers. "That was so good."

Hermione took off and went and hugged her mother-in-law. "Thanks for playing along Molly. I think it drove them both round the bend for a second or two."

"It was a little weird seeing myself but when Ginny winked at me I understood the enormity of the prank. I was actually coming down to tell Harry what the decision was."

"Decision?" asked George.

"About what's going to happen to Gracie while we try to find her family" Mr. Weasley said.

Fred held up a hand. "Before we go over that topic, would you three mind telling me how you did all that changing around? Otherwise I'll be awake all night wondering about it."

"Yes, me too. Was that the bond magic or not?"

Harry looked over at Sirius who shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, we'll tell but you can't tell Percy or Ron about the three of us yet."

Both brothers nodded at that and said that keeping those two in the dark was one of the things that they did best. Harry smiled and went back to chair he had originally sat in before the great chase started. Ginny sat on his knee and Hermione went back and settled on the arm like she was previously.

Ginny started the explanation. "You can blame part of what we just did on the bond magic but most of it is just our humble little husband."

"You guy remember when I found that spell that could turned me into Jamie Evans so I could go out and about in public without fans or Death Eaters seeing me? Well over time it got easier and easier to use that spell and eventually all I had to do is think about it and I could change without using my wand or saying the spell."

"Wandless magic - that's a neat trick Harry. Care to teach us?"

Harry cringed a little. "We'll try to get the DA to pick-up on that knack this year. If Dumbledore or Professor Remus would allow it or help teach us."

"Not everyone can do that Harry" said Remus. "But we'll see."

"Anyway, back to the tale" Hermione said. "The reason that Harry had an easier time going those transformations was because he's a metamorphmagus. On top of all those other nice traits he has."

"Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Hermione knew almost from the first and had me try more and more difficult transformations. They eventually got around to telling me and had Tonks train me up a little."

"Well that explains Harry" George said. "How about the lovely Mrs. Potters?"

"That you can blame on the bond magic" Ginny said. "When we all merged together, Harry transferred a little of that ability to us. We can't change into anybody else but we have some limited control of our bodies. That and some glamour spells make us able to transform into the two other ladies you saw today."

"Wow" said Fred.

"Wow indeed" came from Sirius. "But there's one more disguise they've been carrying around since Harry rescued Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets."

"Correction – we all rescued each other in the Chamber." Harry looked to Arthur and Molly as if asking permission. They both nodded and Harry huffed a bit as he got out of the chair. Ginny and Hermione stood by their husband again and looked directly at Fred and George.

"The bond magic enhanced a lot of our characteristics – mental, emotional, and magical of course. We've tried to stay physically close to our classmates but that's our choice. This is what we really look like guys."

The air shimmered a bit and Fred and George slumped back in their chair. Instead of the early teens that the married Potters appeared to be a moment before, the three now appeared very different. All were taller, a lot more developed and looked to be much closer to graduating Hogwarts than three third year students.

"Merlin's beard, what's left Harry?" George said.

"That's all of it. We can't tell you everything about the bond magic because even Dumbledore or we don't know the full extent of it yet."

"Mum did you know about this? Ginny looks…"

"Ginny is a happily married lady now and her appearance is not something you two should worry about" Molly said.

Arthur smiled at the twins. "I'm happy to know that Ginny turned into such a marvelous looking lady. I'm proud of her."

"But she's got…"

Ginny sprang off her husband's knee and came over to stare at her brothers. "Yes, I have boobs. I would have got them anyway you dolts."

"Sorry Gin, it's just hard to see you as our younger sister with … all that."

"Harry and Hermione like 'all that', thank you very much" Ginny growled. "You will NOT make jokes about or to Harry or Hermione about our real appearance or what we do together."

Both Fred and George tried to recover from their red faces and shock. "Sorry Gin, no offence intended at all. Can we have another firewhiskey Harry?"

Harry looked to his mother- and father-in-law and got a "No" in return. "Sorry George, I can't go against what your mum and dad say. There's plenty of butterbeers down in the dining room though. You might as well come along and hear what else is going on."

The twins stood a little shakily as Harry and his wives reverted back to their school ages. "Why change back?"

"Narcissa and Draco don't know about all this yet. So keep it quiet, okay?"

The adult all had left the library before the three Potters and the two Weasleys. The group of teenagers had just got to the first turn in the corridor leading to the dining room when Fred spoke up.

"Can we at least be around when you shake 'all that' in Ron's face Ginny?"

The five leaned against the walls laughing for a long time at the question.

Xxxx xxx

Rog was outside fixing a loose board on the front steps when a small paneled black van came pulling up the driveway. He read the faded white lettering on the side of the van as he straightened up. "Loral N. Hardee, Esq. Chimney Sweep, Floo Repair, Anvil Salesman".

"Moraina" he called. "There's another lost driver out here again. Probably missed the connector over to the main road to Oban."

The front door to the house opened up and an older lady with grey hair came out came out drying her hands on her apron. "What did you say Rog? I was all the way in the kitchen cutting up potatoes for the stew tonight."

Rog just pointed out the van in the driveway to his wife. She looked on as a small man with semi-clean overalls climbed out of the driver's seat and walked over to the front steps.

"Can I help you with something? Mr. Hardee?"

The man consulted his clipboard before responding. "Yes. Are you two Roger and Moraina Bletchley?"

"That depends on whether you have a bill, summons or warrant" Rog said a little good naturedly.

"Nothing like that. I 'ave a delivery fer ya."

"You don't look like our normal postman."

"Doin' a favor fer a friend. He had something that was passed along t'him to deliver but I was coming more in this direction than he was."

"Well, in that case, I'm Rog and this is my wife Moraina."

Mr. Hardee tipped his hat to Moraina. "Nice to meet ya folks. Ones of ya' needs to sign 'ere for the delivery." The driver held out the clipboard and a pen for Roger and watched as he signed the delivery sheet.

"Stay right there and I'll be right back." The driver went to the back of the van and opened the doors. He rummaged inside for a bit and then came back around the side of the van. Roger and Moraina both gasped and Moraine jumped down across the broken step to rush up to Mr. Hardee.

"It's a puppy. Who'd send us a puppy?"

"I don't know about that ma'am. There's no return address on the paperwork but I do have a note I'm supposed to give ya." Mr. Hardee handed the leash over to Moraina Bletchley and rummaged through his many pockets. He eventually came up with an envelope that he handed to Roger.

Rog watched as his wife got down on her knees to play with the puppy. It appeared to be a Border collie and had a nice collar and leash that came with it. "It's a little girl Rog" his wife said in glee.

Rog opened up the note and read it aloud.

_Rog and Moraina, _

_This is my little way of repaying your kindness to a pair of storm-tossed travelers. Thanks for everything and never worry about finding who thought of you this kindly. You deserve a little set of paws around the house and I hope your days and nights are a little better for the company._

_Seriously in your debt. A friend_

Roger looked down as the puppy jumped up on his legs. "Since we can't return him, I guess he stays."

"She Rog; it's a girl."

"Right."

Roger shook Mr. Hardee's hand and thanked him for delivering the puppy. The man got back in his van and honked his horn and waved as he backed up the driveway to the road. Rog continued waving until the black van disappeared down the road and then turned to his wife.

"Do you know what the note means? Or who it's from?"

"Not a clue Rog, but she's a fine little doggie. How about we name her 'Wondra' in honor of our unknown friend?"

"I'd prefer 'Buddy' but that name sounds good to me Moraina. Here Wondra. Oh good girl!"

Xxxx xxxx

The twins were still chuckling when they got to the dining room. They stopped however as Harry and his wives continued on. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were just sitting down at the dining table and Sirius had been greeted by a young girl that they didn't know. It was the other witches and wizard at the table that gave them pause though.

Madame Bones, the head of the DMLE, was chatting with Professor McGonagall and what had to be Draco's mother, Narcissa, on the side of the table closest to them. Professor ("I am so not going to call him Remus")Lupin was chatting to Neville who had his grandmother, complete with the vulture centered hat, sitting by his side.

Everyone paused in their conversations to say hello to the twins, except for Madame Bones. She glared at them for a second waiting for a reaction and then turned back to the others with a smile. The twins, having just been through a severe shock and prank, didn't notice much. They were looking at Sirius' pretty companion who was looking at them confused.

"There's two of dem" she said.

"TH-em. Them" Sirius corrected gently. "There's two of them."

"There's two of them. Why?"

Ginny came up chuckling at that and laid her hand on the girl's arm. "We've wondered about that for years Gracie. These are my brothers Fred and George. Guys, this is Maggie Grace Churchbright - Gracie."

George went first and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, Gracie. I like you better this way. You don't drool a lot now, do you?"

Gracie shook her head shyly and smiled at him. "Not so far but thank you."

Fred gently elbowed his brother out of the way. "Don't listen to him Gracie. I'm Fred and I'm the nicer one. If you need any help with anything at all, just tell Ginny and she'll come fetch me."

Gracie glanced at Ginny with a confused face. She shook her head a little. "It's okay Gracie. They won't be much of a bother to you; they are going back to school in a couple of days with the rest of us."

"That's bad."

"I know. We won't be here much. I wish we could be but you'll have Sirius and my mum and lots of other people come and visit you."

Sirius smiled. "I have a surprise for you later Gracie. I hope it will make things a little better not to have Hermione and Ginny a few doors away. Let's go sit back down and tell Harry and the others what's been decided."

Sirius held out his hand and Gracie took hold of it and tugged him back toward the dining room table. Ginny led her brothers over to the hutch which held a chilled bucket of butterbeer bottles. They each grabbed one and Ginny grabbed one for herself and her mates. When everyone had settled back down, Sirius stood up. "Harry had some 'entertaining' to do with his in-laws this afternoon so he begged off the discussion about Gracie. Not that he didn't want to be involved but he thought he would keep a low profile about anything that had anything remotely to do with Death Eaters."

"The bad guys" Gracie said as she frowned.

Fred held up his hand. "I thought the Headmaster would be here since Gracie's obviously school age."

Professor McGonagall responded to that. "Dumbledore is investigating an urgent matter that concerns one of the other professor's at Hogwarts."

'_**The Case of the Broken Unbreakable Dark Mark'**_ Ginny broadcast to her spouses.

Harry rolled his eyes at that but spoke up. "So what's been decided?"

Sirius felt a tug on his arm. "Can I tell them? Please?"

Sirius chuckled and sat down. "Evidently discovering somebody that hasn't talked for a while means that they want to catch up with all they've missed. The fact that it's a teenage girl makes it twice as bad, I think."

Three water balloons erupted over Sirius' head and he sputtered for a second or two. "My apologies. I forgot my audience here. No insult intended. By the way, daughters-in-law, you best not be teaching Gracie how to get back at me once she gets her wand."

Gracie lept up and hugged Sirius. "I'm really getting a wand? Like everybody else?"

"Not until Molly, Amelia and Remus all sit down and talk to you about magic and controlling it."

"Darn."

"Gracie" Harry said, "it's really important to know to learn about magic and how to control it. You don't want to turn back into Spotty again without understanding it."

"Spotty, Harry?"

"Well I had to come up with something for your Landseer form. The human is Gracie, not the dog."

"Okay, Spotty is fine."

"So what have all these smart people decided about you? And do you think it's okay?"

"Yes Hermione. I got to talk and answer questions that almost everyone had. The important thing is that I'm going to stay here with Sirius until things get figured out. That's what I wanted."

"So what else?" Harry asked.

"Amelia is going to put an announce in the papers…"

"Announce-_ment _Gracie. Announcement."

"Thank you Ginny. An announcement in the papers asking for anyone that knew me to contact the Ministry."

"An ongoing investigation of past Death Eater activities" Amelia interjected. "Nobody is to know that Maggie Churchbright is alive."

"We told Ron and Percy this morning" Arthur said. "We'll tell them to keep it quiet when we get home."

Good" said Amelia. She looked over at the twins "I don't have to warn you two do I?"

"No sir, ma'am, not us…"

"..our lips are sealed."

Gracie furrowed her brow as she tried to follow the twinspeak but Sirius patted her hand and told her to continue.

"I haven't met the next man yet but Lord Griffindork…"

Almost everyone snickered at that but it was Molly that corrected Gracie this time. "That's Lord Gryffindor, Gracie but I don't think he would mind if you got his name wrong by mistake."

Draco spoke up then. "He's got a really wicked sense of humor. It's like he's just a big kid."

"Wicked?" asked Gracie nervously.

"Sorry Gracie. It means he's really a fun loving guy. Not at all like most lords you will meet."

"That's certainly the truth" George whispered to his brother. Fred looked over at Harry but he was concentrating on Gracie.

"You don't have to call him be his title Gracie. His first name is Robb."

"Like steal?"

"No, it's just a name Gracie."

"Anyway, this Robb fellow is going to make me his ward temp… temp.. Oh shoot. What's the word?"

"Temporarily" came from down the table.

"Thank you Nevevil." Neville was going to raise his hand to correct Gracie but his Grams just grabbed it and shook her head. "Next time you meet."

Neville nodded and concentrated back on Gracie.

"I'm a ward of his until whatever trouble Sirius has gets fixed or some family comes to claim me. I'm not sure I like that part. Strangers."

"Maybe just family you haven't met yet Gracie. They might not be too bad once you get to know them."

"Okay Harry. I'll wait and see. But I get to stay here at the Manor and Molly and Amelia and some others will help me with words and reading and things. I might get to go to Hogwarts someday."

Professor McGonagall spoke up. "I think Miss Churchbright that you may come and visit Hogwarts if it's okay with Sirius and the three Potters don't mind showing you around."

"Sirius, can I go? Ginny and Hermione wouldn't mind showing me around I think."

"Hey what about me?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Sorry Harry. I don't think about boys much yet."

"Thank Merlin for small favors" Sirius muttered.

"What did you say Sirius?"

"Nothing Gracie. You did a good job explaining things to the ones that weren't here before."

"Good, I'm sorry everyone if my words aren't right yet. I'm trying to catch up and be right for everyone."

"You're doing just fine young lady. But I should be getting back to my duties. School starts day after tomorrow. There's still a lot to do."

"Thank you for coming professor." Gracie was a little sad when she saw most of the people at the table stood up and said that they would have to get home also.

Sirius and Harry thanked everybody for coming also. Harry called for a couple of the house elves to take all the people home. Everyone went by Gracie and said goodbye to her. She nodded and said her goodbyes a little sadly.

Molly pulled a couple of shrunken books out of her pocket and enlarged them back to normal. She gave them to Gracie and said that they were beginning primers and Ginny knew them by heart. Gracie looked up to see Ginny and Hermione coming around the table to sit next to her. She reached and opened the top book and then the three girls were pointing and whispering together.

Harry and Sirius looked up at each other and nodded. Steps were starting.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – Welcome Back Potter

The Hogwarts Express had hardly left the Kings Cross Station before Neville and Susan made their way to the car that held Ginny, Hermione and Harry. The pair laughed as they saw that Luna and Ron were snuggled into a corner and Ron was doing his best to keep Luna's hands visible to everyone else. Luna smiled as she saw her friends in the doorway and came over to give both Susan and Neville a hug.

"I was trying to remove the arvaking hartips from Ron" she said by way of explanation.

"I do not have harvarded pawlrips!" Ron protested.

"Well, those I already kissed away silly. It's the arvaking hartips that are making your face so red Ronald."

Ron threw his hands up in protest. "Aargh! Any of you others want to play some wizard's chess?"

Ginny took some pity on her brother. "I'll have a go Ron."

"Okay but no help from the others; I'm starting to think it's three against one sometimes."

"What do you mean Ron?" Susan asked.

"You know they're all mental right? Linked up when they want to be? I think one of them questions the others when I've got them backed up and outpositioned."

"Would I do that to my big brother?" Ginny asked sweetly. "You keep beating us fair and square, one on one."

"But it keeps getting harder."

"What keeps getting harder Ronald?"

Ron turned a very red face to Luna. "Nothing, nothing at all."

"There's those arvaking hartips again. Are you sure you don't me to pluck them off you?"

"Luna no! Thank you though; I'm going to playing some chess here. You want to watch? Without speaking?"

"I suppose so." Luna hopped back over to Ron's side and watched him set up the chess pieces and board. Ginny settled down on the seat and moved first.

Harry turned to Neville and Susan. "How did your holidays go? Neville, I'm sorry I missed talking to you the other day."

"That's okay Harry. If you three pranked the twins it was probably well worth it."

"We had a nice time over the holidays Harry and Hermione."

"That's good Susan" Hermione replied. "Did you guys do anything especially fun?"

Neville and Susan both blushed a little but Neville struggled on. "Grams gave me permission to look through my Mom and Dad's old school stuff. We found the room where their old trunks were stored and we looked through their old course books and notes from their time at Hogwarts."

"That must have been both difficult and nice at the same time" Harry said sympathetically. "I remember finding my parents notes and other things."

"Well, it was a good thing that Susan was with me. I got a little emotional." Neville choked up a little bit at the memory but Susan gave him a hug and rubbed his back. "We went through their notes that afternoon and found out something unbelievable."

"What?" said Harry.

"That Grams was a Potion Master (Mistress) herself before she married my Grandfather. We went and talked to her about that after we put things back where we found them."

'_**That was unexpected. I hope there's a way she can help Neville.'**_

Harry nodded absently at Hermione's comment as he listened to Neville and Susan's story. "Madame Longbottom…"

"She said you could call her 'Grams' too Susan."

"I know and I suppose I'll get used to that eventually. Neville's Grams gave her career up when she married so she could concentrate on her family and all the political things that entailed at the time."

"She was sort of hoping I would have some genetic predisposition for potions and I had to admit that I do poorly at it but I did love Herbology. She did congratulate me on that and had noticed that most of my "O" came from there. I asked her if I could look through her old notes from school and she gave me permission. Once I found them I kept reading though them when I had some spare time. I hope I'm better prepared once I get back to Snape's class. Maybe I can even get an "E" this term.

Harry smiled. "That's wonderful. I have a feeling that Professor Snape might be a little easier to take classes with this semester. You can always sit in our study sessions same as normal."

"Thanks guys. We just wanted to drop by and say 'Hi' before Malfoy came along and spoiled the day for you."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and he won't show this time."

Neville smiled. "You're so much an optimist, Lord Potter."

Harry took a swipe at Neville. "I thought we had an agreement about that?"

"Well, you can't have it too easy; at least that what George and Fred said when they stopped in our car looking for Seamus."

"Oh boy, that sounds like trouble for me."

Neville said goodbye and told them he would save them some seats at the Gryffindork table if he got there before them. Susan looked at him a little curiously and Neville said he would explain once he got away from Harry. Harry shook his fist threateningly at his friend as Neville scooted to open the compartment door. Hermione came over and whispered a question into Susan's ear that made her blush a little but nod. Susan looked at Harry, giggled and turned and ran to catch up with Neville.

'_**Do I want to know what you just asked her Nonnie?'**_

'_**If you insist – I just asked her if she and Neville enjoyed the snogging practice over the holidays ."**_

'_**Ewww – too much information! But… good for them, I think.'**_

Harry and Hermione went back and stood behind Ginny as she continued to play against her brother. They eventually gave up after Ron won the first game. Ginny immediately challenged him to a rematch.

Harry sat down on the other bench and pulled out his latest surprise from Sirius. A pocket watch with the Potter family crest engraved on the casing. But it wasn't just a watch; it was a kind of communicator that was sort of a mix between a Dick Tracy wristwatch and a Star Trek communicator. It was a Marauder surprise that was given out a few days previously; just after everyone left after discussing Gracie's future.

Sirius had presented Gracie, Hermione and Ginny some hand mirrors that were magically connected. You only had to speak the person's name and it connected to the mirror the other person held. You could see the person and talk back and forth in a normal conversation and there was a masking charm so that anyone more than a foot away couldn't hear it.

"We made four hand mirrors, one for each of the Marauders, but your dad thought it was too girlie, too suspicious, or too breakable to carry a mirror around with us in a pocket. So we stored these away but gave one to Lily to use when she started dating James. I'm not sure what happened to hers."

"We haven't found it in Harry's heirloom trunk yet" Hermione had said.

Sirius continued. "Our second attempt resulted in these. You dad's was broken on that Halloween night during Riddle's attack and Wormtail's was left in pieces when I dueled him in that street soon after. I made this copy for you Harry so you could talk to Remus or me when you're at school. I'm pretty sure that Gracie may want to talk to Ginny or Hermione on a daily basis."

"You're not going to imply anything about teenage girls talking too much are you?" Ginny was smiling but Sirius had learned to recognize her mischievous look.

"Definitely not. Gracie, I may be absent from the Manor here from time to time so if there are any problems that Molly can't handle, you call me."

"So why are you going to be absent?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure Harry. Minerva handed me a message from Dumbledore before the meeting earlier and he wants to talk to me and Cissie about something before school starts. I hope he's just looking for more hiding places that Lucius and the others may have holed up in."

"You remember that far back Sirius?"

That question had been answered with a magical hotfoot and Hermione and Ginny quickly led Gracie over to the side of the room and put a shield around the three of them to protect them while they watched. It was twenty minutes later when the girls saw two laughing, wet, orange and blue colored wizards holding each other up in the middle of the room.

Harry and Sirius turned to look at the two frowning and one grinning face and stopped laughing. Harry dug into his pocket for a coin. "Loser gets to do the cleanup?"

Sirius called 'Crowns' and watched as the coin bounced on the scorched carpet and settled. Harry groaned as he saw Merlin's head appear and looked to his wives. They were walking out of the room with Gracie and Sirius after he magically cleaned himself up. Harry reached for his wand again and wondered if he should clean from the floor up or the ceiling down. Looking at the dead octopi that were starting to fall from the ceiling, Harry aimed his wand upwards.

Xxxx xxxx

Harry was brought out his memory of cleaning up at the manor by another knock on their compartment door. He stored the watch back in his pocket but before he could answer the door it was slid open and Daphne and Tracey Davis stuck their heads in for a second.

"Hi everybody. Ginny, Hermione - can we borrow Harry for a second?"

"As long as he's put back in the same conditioned you borrowed him in" Hermione quipped.

"Just don't take advantage of him Daph" Ginny said as she turned to wink at her husband and the two girls. Tracey and Harry colored a bit but Daphne just nodded as she dragged Harry out into the corridor. He was surprised when Tracey threw up a privacy ward so that no one would overhear them.

'_**I'll share when I get back in'**_ Harry told his wives.

'_**No snogging on the first date Jamie!'**_

'_**Ginevra Molly Potter! I ought to…'**_

'_**You know you should never threaten me Harry unless you're prepared to back it up.'**_

Turning back to Daphne, Harry looked at the distressed girl. "So what is so important that you didn't want Ron or the others to hear?"

Tracey looked down the corridor watching out for wanderers as Daphne described what the problem was. "Three days ago my father ordered me, Astoria and my mother up to our bedrooms after supper. He told us not to come down under any circumstances."

"Is that normal in your house Daphne?"

"No, father is in charge but he never comes right out and orders anybody around like that. It was like he was scared of something."

"Or maybe somebody? And he was trying to keep you out of their sight?"

"After Mum and I put Astoria in bed and made sure she was asleep, we talked in my room. She was nervous, very nervous. She said that there were men coming over to talk to my father and he wanted the three of us out of the way so they wouldn't get any ideas."

"Uh-oh, that can't be good."

"Mother said it was some really cruel wizards. She didn't mention names but I got the impression that it was more than my father's normal friends. Men along the lines of Flint, Nott, Goyle and the other family heads that were more aligned with You-Know-Who than the uncommitted like us."

"Your mother wouldn't tell you anymore Daphne?"

"No, I asked if it was some of the Death Eaters that had escaped and mother broke down crying and asked me to be quiet. It scared me Harry. My mother's usually so strong and together about things."

Knowing he might regret it later, Harry reached and brought Daphne in for a hug. "It'll be okay. I know you're scared for your parents but they did try to protect you and Astoria. And you are heading back to Hogwarts, one of the safest places in the whole world."

Daphne looked to be on the verge crying on his shoulder when Harry felt Tracey hug her friend from the other side. She whispered something in Daphne's ear and Daphne almost giggled and straightened up.

"Tracey just reminded me that I'd have a lot of explaining to do to your wives if anyone just saw us like this. Thank you Harry."

Tracey went back to standing watch and Harry held Daphne out at arm's length by her shoulders. "Don't ever be embarrassed by wanting or needing some comfort. It's not a flaw despite what the Slytherin "official" stance is on being independent. Ginny and Hermione wouldn't mind helping you if you need an occasional hug or kind word. I'm really lucky that way. I'm probably available for that to but you'll have to clear it with them."

"You're definitely not a typical wizard Harry Potter."

"I hope that's a complement, Miss Greengrass. Try writing your parents more often for a couple of weeks and see if they'll let go any more info. At least reassure yourself that they are okay."

"I don't know if what happened is important Harry but I needed to tell someone other than Dumbledore or Professor Snape."

"Thanks for trusting me like this Daphne; it means a lot to me. Besides if it concerns your family, it is important. Can I ask a personal question? And you don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"What?"

Harry leaned in so he was right next to Daphne's ear. "Do you like the way Tracey kisses you?"

Daphne's eyes widened as Harry pulled back. But then she smiled shyly and nodded and then slapped Harry on the arm. "You do have a way with females Mr. Potter; I'm not sure if I'm jealous of Hermione and Ginny or feel sorry for them that they have to put up with you."

Harry laughed and Daphne joined him. "Probably both then. It's a knack that I'm continuously getting in trouble for. But you and Tracie are our friends; we're all supposed to take care of each other."

"You'd best get back to your family Harry. Thanks for the time."

"It's okay Daphne. Do me a favor? Two actually. After you tell Professor Snape what happened, talk to Draco. He might have a little more insight on what those wizards might have been up to. He's been in a similar position or two. And keep me informed on what's going on?"

Daphne nodded and Tracey came back to hug her good friend after cancelling the privacy ward. Tracey gave Harry her own thanks and the two walked off back down the corridor, occasionally bumping shoulders or hips along the way. Daphne turned back before they went too far and told Harry he should tell his wives 'everything' about their conversation. Harry smiled as he opened the door and saw the curious glances from Ginny and Hermione. He sat back down in the seat between them and mentally informed them about what happened in the corridor.

Luckily neither wife objected to the comforting hug Harry had given the pretty Slytherin. Ginny was surprised however when Harry grabbed her and put her over his knee and swatted her behind four times. Ron and Luna laughed at the shocked expression on her face. Harry turned to Hermione and told her he was just backing up a threat. Ginny glared at Harry for about ten seconds and then collapsed giggling beside him.

Xxxx xxxx

In a concealed building deep in the Lake country, the remaining Death Eaters were having their evening meal. They were also waiting for Lucius Malfoy to return from a mission he said he had to make by himself. True to form, he never told anyone his objective or when he was going to return.

"So how many of you think that Malfoy had just abandoned us and left for parts unknown?" Dolohov asked.

"He said he would return with some important items" Bellatrix said.

"And he never said what they would be" said Bellatrix's husband, Rodolphus Lestrange. "I think we ought to leave the country. It's too dangerous to try and sit around and plot some revenge like Malfoy wants. It wouldn't take much to get to the coast and Imperius a boat owner to take us across the Channel to France."

"And what would we do there? Cool our heels in some foreign house like we're doing here?"

Rodolphus and Rabastan glared at each other as only brothers that have spent too much time with each other can. Bellatrix shook her head and bent back to the supper that Pettigrew had prepared. At least the food was better here in this safe house that Macnair had hidden them in.

Dolohov had glance at the mantel clock again was about to complain again about Malfoy's 'supposed' absence when there came a tapping on the window. Everyone reached for their wands and the sound came again. Dolohov was closest to the window and he held his wand ready as he drew it open.

A Grey Raven flew into the room and settled in the middle of the table. It hopped over before Bellatrix and held out its leg. Bellatrix took the envelope off its leg and the raven wasted no time taking wing and flying back out the open window.

"Time for your quarterly report on your account dear?" Rodolphus said sarcastically. Everyone knew that the Grey Ravens were exclusively used as messengers by the goblins at Gringotts.

Bellatrix unfolded the letter and read it. The other escaped convicts (and Peter Pettigrew) quickly covered their ears as the only witch in the room exploded in shock and rage. She pointed her wand at the offending piece of paper but the _Incendio_ and _Bombasta_ spells just bounced off the charmed document and impacted the walls of the kitchen as the others dived for the floor.

Antonin Dolohov extinguished the flames and starting repairing the hole in the ceiling as the other's just stared at the enraged witch.

"What's wrong Bella?" Rodolphus carefully asked. He had hardly ever seen his wife so upset or determined to wreak havoc.

"That…that.. son of a arsewipe, that cur - that…that... I'm going to castrate him, restore him and then castrate him again." Bellatrix was almost foaming at the mouth.

"Bella, calm down. Who's done what to make you react like that?"

"My despicable bag of shite of a cousin. Lord Sirius Orion Black, now head of the family Black. Our Master is going to punish me if I don't correct this."

"What… has … the …troublemaker …done?" Rodolphus was shaking his wife to get her to calm down a little. He had experience with her temper and sometimes only a severe physical contact was required to bring her back from the edge of true madness.

"He has cancelled our marriage husband…. ex-husband!"

"WHAT?" came from both the Lestrange brothers.

"In lieu of demanding the dowry back, he's seized my vault at Gringotts you idiots. He's cleaned me out - every knut, every sickle."

"He can't do that!" shouted Rodolphus.

"He can and he did. He's the head of the Black Family now and has sway over all the subsequent secondary family members and all their assets. The fool; he doesn't know what he's done!"

"Calm down Bellatrix" Dolohov said. "It's only money and we can get more."

Bellatrix sent a cutting curse at the wizard. "I don't have MY Vault! The money is unimportant. Our Lord gave me a few things for safekeeping and they were in that vault! He trusted me with his very personal possessions. I'm dead when our Master finds out!"

"Can you not petition Sirius to return the other valuables that were in the vault?"

If Bellatrix's glare could have killed someone, Rabastan would have fallen where he stood in that moment. Bellatrix however threw her wand on the table and collapsed. "Sirius' last act was to cast me out of the Black family and disavow my surname for taking the Dark Mark. My name is now Bellatrix Noname. Lord Voldemort will kill me when he returns."

Peter Pettigrew knew it was dangerous to talk anytime around Bellatrix but he took a chance on an idea. "If Sirius Black was not alive, who would be the head of the Black family?"

Bellatrix raised her head, thought for a few seconds and then smiled. "It would be my eldest sister Narcissa or her son Draco. Or at worse, he has adopted that cursed half-blood – Harry Potter."

Rodolphus smiled. "Then we have an objective to take aim for while we're loose. The killing of one Sirius Black. And then Harry Potter if need be!"

Antonin Dolohov, the cruel and vile murderer of many, shrank back a little at the hysterical laughter that came from Bellatrix.

Xxxx xxxx

Lucius Malfoy was counting on the fact that the Aurors guarding his home would be off protecting Platform 9¾ and all the children headed back to Hogwarts. There were still secrets hidden in Malfoy Manor that could not be uncovered by any Auror or Unspeakable from the Department of Mysteries. Lucius meant to remove those tomes of Magic, Dark Objects and other valuables that still remained in his own home. It was these prizes that had prompted him to be sneaking through the forest to a concealed entrance that led to the Dungeons. He had no concerns of guards being around or in the house. He would deal with the fools from the Ministry more directly this time around. The report that a variety of ghosts now occupied the Manor troubled him not at all. Shades of the dead could not frighten him at all after the punishments he had received from Lord Voldemort.

A shallow cliff face concealed a small cave that was only large enough for a man to walk through half-bent over. It took the better part of an hour for Lucius to make the slow and often constricted trek through the natural passageway. He wished he could apparate through to the end but there might have been cave-ins or other blockages that he didn't want to reappear in.

Lucius eventually came to wall that opened to a cell in a sub-dungeon below Malfoy Manor. He made his way cautiously upwards, wand lit and ready to blast anyone he encountered. He was a little uneasy about the ease of his entry. There were no ghosts to be seen and experience had led him to believe that at least some of the ghosts that had supposedly entered the Manor would unnaturally gravitate to the lower spaces. There were certainly enough death and suffering from his 'pleasures' to attract them there. He finally made it to the ground floor and cautiously looked around. Seeing no signs of anyone, living or dead, he apparated directly to his study on the second floor and discovered the reason that there were no ghosts occupying the manor.

The papers had it all wrong. The reason for the absence of Aurors or other people was currently sleeping against the very bookcase he needed to open. Lucius found another sleeping across the crushed remains of his bed. Mountain trolls. A pair of them was now hiding in his home. Aurors weren't needed to guard his house. No one would try to get in here with those beings here.

It was his ex-house, he remembered sadly. It had been forfeited and seized to pay the fines the Wizengamot had imposed on him for the crimes against Lords Slytherin and Potter. How absurd that sounded; he didn't know how Potter had counterfeited the house ring of Salazar Slytherin but he would torture it out of him when he caught up with the brat. And those two bints that thought they were true ladies – the blood traitor Weasley and that infuriating mudblood Granger.

But to the problem at hand; the troll in his study had apparently busted through the wall and door and trashed the room before falling asleep against the bookcase. Mountain trolls were notoriously hard to kill because of their thick skin; some other way would have to be made to move the half-ton of muscle and bone. Looking around at the debris that filled his study, Lucius had an idea. Grabbing a piece of wood from what used to be an end table, Lucius made it into a portkey with a very specific destination. Putting a silencing spell around him, Lucius Malfoy snuck closer to the stinky, drooling troll and slapped the portkey on him and activated it.

-X- -X-

Auror Nervish was manning the visitor desk in the Reception Hall of the Ministry of Magic. He was having a very boring afternoon and he almost wished Robb Loxley would stop by for a little conversation. Suddenly the Auror's afternoon became the exact opposite of calm. An eleven foot Mountain troll appeared in the middle of the room, almost crushing three witches that were heading from their floo to the elevators. The screams and shouts from all the witches and wizards unfortunately woke the monster. It growled as it got to its feet and started looking for targets.

Nervish jumped up from the chair and sent his patronus down to summon the Unspeakables from Level Nine. He wasn't sure but he thought they would be better suited to handle this unheard of intrusion than the Aurors that were already arriving out the stairwells. A one sided battle quickly began as everyone started taking potshots at the confused troll. One got lucky and banished a set of scissors into the left ear of the monster. That had the effect of both slowing him down and enraging him.

Nervish finally finished providing covering fire for the non-combative wizards and witches as he escorted them to safety. He saw an Unspeakable in his grey and purple robes arrive and point his wand at the monstrosity. Morthen never heard what the spell was but the Mountain troll suddenly vanished.

The Unspeakable walked up to where Nervish was starting to pull his station back together. They both looked across the Reception Hall at the Aurors and other personnel as they started to repair the damage.

The Unspeakable turned and held out his hand for Nervish to shake. "That was quick thinking sending, Nervish, sending your fox patronus down. It probably saved a few lives."

"Just doing my job Unspeakable. You did the impossible."

"Walker. My name is Cordell Walker."

"Cordell? Sorry I meant no disrespect sir. It's just an uncommon name."

The Unspeakable chuckled. "I get kidded a lot about it. It's an old family name and most people don't mention it more than once."

"I can understand why. That was a very powerful spell. Not that I care where it went but what did you do with that troll?"

Cordell Walker smiled a little evilly. "I send it back where it came from of course."

Xxxx xxxx

Lucius Malfoy had just about finished emptying the hidden safe in the bookcase when something heavy and awful smelling dropped into the room behind him. Lucius turned and ducked as the Mountain troll swung a meaty oversized fist at him. Lucius ducked out of the way but the troll's collision with the cabinet showered Malfoy with a bunch of books and almost trapped him on the floor.

He scrambled through the entry hole in the wall just as the other Mountain troll came lumbering down the hallway. Lucius had no real escape other than running down the stairway or over the balcony edge. He took the chance however and apparated away as he ran under the trolls huge club. He was still moving as he appeared in the dungeons beneath the first floor. He didn't splinch himself but he had the unfortunate luck to run headlong into an open cell door. The collision made him drop his sack of loot as he knocked himself out.

The enraged trolls finished trashing the second floor of the Manor before exiting through the nearest wall and set out looking for food.

-X- -X-

It was snowing hard when the Hogwarts Express arrived at the Hogsmeade station. Instead of struggling to walk up through the storm, there were a number of carriages to convey the students up to the school. In spite of the numerous carriages, there were a significant number of witches and wizards standing around waiting for the carriages to return after they had all left.

Seeing that some of the students weren't old enough to properly cast sheltering or warming charms yet, Harry was going to try using the bond magic to shield everyone from the storm. Hermione had a better idea. Raising her voice, Hermione yelled out one name. "Patchum!"

There was a delay of a few seconds before the Gryffindor house elf appeared. "What may I do for you Lady Hermione?"

"Patchum, would it be possible for the house elves that aren't tied up with the welcoming feast to come and transport the rest of these students up to the Main doors?"

"Of course, Lady Hermione. I shall go summon the other elves and we'll take care of the students left behind. Do you want to go up now?"

"We'll wait Patchum" Harry answered. "Take those you can now and send the other elves back."

Patchum bowed to the three and went over to where Luna and Ron were standing huddled together. Patchum bowed once before them and spoke a few sentences. Harry watched as Patchum held out his hands and Ron and Luna each grabbed one. The three vanished silently. Over the next ten minutes a number of elves appeared and transported the rest of the students up to the Main doors of the school. The three Potters were the last to leave. Ginny jumped on Harry's back and Patchum clasped hands with Harry and Hermione. There was a small moment of change and then the three were standing on the landing before the half-opened Main doors to the school.

Harry and then Hermione and Ginny bowed to Patchum and thanked him for the help and to pass on their gratitude to the other house elves. The house elf stammered out that he and the others were only doing their duties. Patchum bowed to the three Potters and then disappeared.

The three were greeted warmly by a number of people once they passed through the main doors. The crowd dispersed a little as a great voice came booming over their heads.

"Ladies Hermione and Ginny, Harry – hold there for half a moment." The crowd parted to let Hagrid come up to the trio. "Ron and Miss Lovegood informed us of the situation outside and what was done to correct it. Hermione."

"Yes Professor Hagrid?"

"Take 15 points for Gryffindor for inventiveness. Don't dawdle out here; food's awaiting. Your brother Ron is getting impatient, Lady Ginny."

Hagrid turned and walked back toward to the Great Hall as everyone still outside congratulated Hermione. She was still blushing a little as Harry and Ginny pulled her through the crowd to find places at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione patted Ron on the shoulder as she passed by him and murmured her brief thanks. Ron just smiled and Ginny kissed her brother on the cheek as she got to him.

Everyone sat down and waited for the food to appear. Looking to the front of the room Harry saw that Dumbledore and the rest of the staff had not shown up yet. It was only a matter of a minute or two before those absences were corrected. The side door to the Hall opened and Dumbledore led the rest of the teachers up to the staff table. There was a murmur from everyone as the students saw how they were all dressed; very formal robes that few people had seen before.

Dumbledore wore a white robe with the four house crest displayed on his sleeves as was the Hogwarts symbol on his chest. The Heads of Houses came out wearing robes that symbolized their house colors. Professor McGonagall was wearing scarlet robes with gold trim. Professor Sprout had on a black robe but the yellow trim went down her arms and across her chest with the Hufflepuff seal outlined in yellow. Professor Flitwick had a deep blue robe with bronze colored trim around his collar and shoulders.

It was the head of house for Slytherin however that drew the most looks and comments however. Instead of his ever-present black robes, Professor Snape was wearing a set of Dark Green robes with silver sleeves and a silver strip that ran down vertically under the Slytherin crest.

Ginny gasped beside her husband_**. 'Harry, he's fixed his hair!'**_

Harry almost didn't recognize Professor Snape. His hair had been trimmed up to above his collarbone and didn't appear the least bit greasy for a change. And the ever-present sneer was gone.

Most of the rest of the students didn't notice the rest of the staff enter and settle in at their places at the head table. All had robes of different colors, which Hermione guessed were their family colors, but all had the Hogwarts logo prominently displayed on the chest or sleeves. Madame Pomfrey was decked out in the green and white of a healer and even Hagrid had a new dark blue overcoat with the four Hogwarts house logos over some of the pockets.

Dumbledore waited for the buzz in the hall to quiet a little before he spoke. "Welcome back everyone. I take no credit for the weather but there will be extra hot chocolate for everyone first. I thought it would be a nice change for everyone to see the formal house robes as we are having two dances this spring. A Valentine's Day dance and a formal ball later in the spring."

"I will leave the usual dire warnings and other announcements for after the supper. You can wait another minute Mr. Weasley. There are a few immediate changes we need to announce now. Professor Snape has decided to focus his energies on instructing his students in better preparing for their OWL's and NEWT's. As such he will no longer be teaching classes below fourth year."

There was a lot of whispering and some relieved laughter in the hall at that announcement. Dumbledore continued on. "With that in mind, a replacement teacher for the first to third year classes has been hired. She is a member of the Board of Governors and will be working on her Potions mastery in her spare time."

'_**That means it's not Neville's grandmother, Harry. I wonder…'**_

The door opened and a person familiar to a few of the people at the Gryffindor table came out. There were a few surprised shouts from the Slytherin table as the blond lady in silver colored robes with green trim stepped forward and stood next to Professor Snape's place at the table.

Dumbledore waited just a second to continue. "The new instructor for the younger Potions classes is Madame Narcissa Black. I hope you will all extend a warm welcome to her."

There was a smattering of applause from across the hall and Harry looked across to see that Draco was being congratulated by his Slytherin housemates. He shrugged his shoulders a little apologetically when he saw Harry's glance. Harry just smiled back at him with a nod.

'_**I can honestly say I didn't see that coming Hermione.'**_

Both his wives nodded at the comment and turned back to see that Dumbledore was still standing. "Professor Lupin will be doing some personal business for the school at various times during this semester that will entail some absences from his teaching duties. For those missing dates, I have taken the liberty of filling in with a substitute that has come highly recommended by Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin…."

'_**Nobody asked me, I swear!'**_ Harry protested silently to his wives.

"This wizard is an ex-Auror with many years of training and experience in fighting the forces of dark. May I present someone who has received personal clearance for this assignment from the head of the DMLE herself."

The door to the side opened again and a wizard walked forward to nod to Dumbledore and then stand next to Professor Lupin.

'_**Oh Merlin, we're in for it now!'**_ Ginny's mental comment was almost drowned out by the noise as wizards and witches alike recognized a man whose face had recently graced the front pages of the Daily Prophet.

"Lord Sirius Black" Dumbledore finished.

"Everyone – tuck in!" Dumbledore said. He sat down and the food began appearing on the tables.

Harry saw Sirius wink at him and smile before he turned and started talking to Remus.

Ginny finally had to nudge her shocked husband to remind him to eat.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31- Looming Challenges

The food at the Welcome Back feast was its usual tasty fare although Harry, Hermione and a few others noticed that there was a bigger variety of international food. There were some egg rolls and ravioli and there was a general agreement from the people around Ron Weasley that he should never be allowed to touch any sort of taco again. All in all though it was a nice hour as the students caught back up with their friends about their holiday activities.

It seemed too soon but the desserts were finally finished and the food and plates disappeared from the House tables. The students then all turned expectantly to see if Dumbledore had any more surprises to spring on everyone.

Dumbledore stood at the head table and the hall grew silent. "Again, Welcome Back. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday and prepared themselves to get back into school work. The usual warnings still apply: the Forbidden Forest is still off limits and no magic is to take place in the corridors between classes. There are still a squadron of Dementors patrolling the area at the insistence of the Minister of Magic; approach them at your own peril. And Mr. and Mrs. Potters must still obey the rules of appropriate conduct at all times."

The last comment drew a laugh from most of the four tables and Hermione started blushing and sank down in her seat just a little bit. _**'So much for being ignored' **_Ginny stated. Harry just rolled his eyes as both Sirius and Remus made a point of indicating that they would be watching the trio.

"As you were notified by owl post, there will be a trial period of a new form of punishment and mentoring for the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Houses. We have received a large number of supporting and a few dissenting letters from parents and students about this. The students in Slytherin and Ravenclaw who are interested in a mentoring system similar to this will be having meetings with their Heads of House and prefects in the next few days."

"We are going to set aside two of the abandoned classrooms on the fourth floor for general study halls for the students. One for the first and second years and one for the third and fourth. These areas are to be magic-free rooms. Set aside for studying and open discussions between members of all the houses; violations of the no magic rule will result in students losing their privileges to use them. Madame Pince was especially happy about having a quieter library as a result of this measure."

There was a buzz from the very junior members of all the houses and Hermione saw a lot of smiles as the first years looked forward to talking to their other classmates about problems they might have with classes or anything else.

"I spoke of dances before we sat down and tucked in. The Valentine's Day dance next month is open to all students with a progressive departure of the younger students. There is a wonderful muggle custom that I think we shall employ for this dance. It shall also be a Sadie Hawkins dance. For the unaware of you, it means that the ladies will be asking the gentleman out for the date. Dress will be casual."

There was a collective moan and gasp from the various benches as a lot of wizards cast panicked eyes at their feminine counterparts. Both Ginny and Hermione grabbed one of Harry's hands and silently asked him to accompany them. He smiled and kissed the back of their hands one at a time, earning jealous glances from most every other wizard at the Gryffindor table.

"We will be having a Farewell Ball for the graduating 7th Year students following the last day of exams. This will be formal for fourth years and above. Third years may attend with permission from the Head of their House. Others may watch the proceedings if they want to from the Main doors."

"Now that I've totally discombobulated the witches and wizards of dating ages, I wish you all a good semester and a good evening." Dumbledore sat down to some scattered applause as the students rose and headed for their dorms. Most were talking about the dances but more than a few risked glances back toward Madame and Lord Black. Narcissa and Sirius were engaged talking to the rest of the Hogwarts staff as the Great Hall emptied.

Harry had kept a hold of his wives hands as Dumbledore dismissed the student body. When almost everyone else had left, Harry turned Ginny and Hermione around to face him. He went down to one knee with a smile. "I am not going to risk bollixing this up by waiting until later. Would both of you consent to be my dates for the Farewell Ball?"

Both seemed to think about it for enough time to make Harry a little nervous.

"I think so", Ginny finally said. "I will have to consult my social calendar though."

Hermione placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I guess I can put off prepping for next year's classes for one night. Yes, of course."

"Yippee!" Harry was so happy he scooped both wives up in a hug and swung them around.

"MR. POTTER!" Harry looked around to see that all the staff had lined up watching them. Even Hagrid and Professor Vectra were smiling at the embarrassed threesome. It was Professor McGonagall that spoken sharply to Harry. "You were just warned not 10 minutes ago about inappropriate behavior, were you not?"

"Yes Professor."

"For breaking Rule 247a of the Married Family's Code of Conduct…" Professor McGonagall paused and seemed to be thinking of a fitting punishment.

"Yes Professor McGonagall?" Hermione finally squeaked out.

"You are restricted to your quarters for the rest of the evening."

"YES MA'AM!" The three Potters practically ran out of the Great Hall hand–in-hand-in-hand.

A chuckling Sirius turned to Minerva. "I haven't read that part of the Code of Conduct for a long time. What did Harry or the three of them do wrong?"

"Rule 247a – Outside of the dance floor and aiding a spouse to get into or out of a conveyance, it is unseemly, ill-mannered and forbidden for a husband to cause both his spouse's feet to leave the floor at the same time at any place outside of their quarters in Hogwarts."

"And that particular rule was written when?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

Minerva McGonagall smiled. "About the year 1622 when seeing a ladies ankle was definitely scandalous."

"Poor Harry" Remus muttered.

Assistant Professor Sirius Black made a face. "Pul-ease. Harry is being punished by being made to stay in his quarters with two healthy and attractive wives? I may go have to supervise that. On second thought – absolutely not!"

Everyone present laughed at that and the staff and Dumbledore headed off to their own quarters to prepare themselves for the first day of classes.

The two Marauders were headed for Remus' office and a small celebratory firewhiskey when a white envelope suddenly appeared in the corridor in front of them. Sirius made a face when he saw that it was addressed to him and that there was Gringotts seal on the envelope. "What now?" Sirius said plucking the envelope out of midair. He opened the letter and read it quickly and then whistled.

"We'd best get Albus to go with us for this meeting". Sirius handed the letter over to Remus for him to read and then he nodded. The two turned and headed back toward the Headmaster's office.

Xxxx xxxx

The Hogwarts rumor mill being what it was meant that the news of the punishment that Harry had just received was quickly all over the school. Before Harry, Ginny and Hermione arrived back at the Hearth a number of their housemates had decided to go help them with their punishment. George and Fred were marching back and forth in the corridor and holding up small signs that said "Free the Potters". Neville, Marta Ferraforte and Felicia (Tonks) Hampton were talking to Myrtle and Josh in the entrance portrait.

Hermione frowned when she saw the group. "I'm not sure this is what Professor McGonagall meant when she restricted Harry."

"Wait - what do you mean restricted **me**? I thought we were all restricted."

Ginny laughed and slipped an arm around Harry's waist. "She yelled at you but I'm sure we all were guilty. We'll have to look up that rule to make sure 'we' don't get called on it again. Come on in guys and gals. You too Gred and Forge."

The three Potters made their greetings to their door guards before entering their rooms. The five visitors had made themselves comfortable in the living room before their hosts descended the stairway. Ginny rushed over to give Marta a brief hug and then sat down with her and asked her how her holidays had gone.

"It was a little strange having Mum and Dad all to myself for most of the time. He had a bunch of 'official' appearances as Ambassador so I got to get a new party dress to go the Ministry of Magic Christmas Ball with them. It was very fancy but there was only one other boy my age in the whole place. And he had very bad breath."

"Anybody we know Marta?"

"No I don't think so. He's attending Durmstrang but thinks he may come back here next year with his older brother. His brother was banished from attending Hogwarts but Mr. Pucey has been petitioning the Minister of Magic for his reinstatement."

"Pucey? "

"Yes, the boy I met was named Barnaby Pucey."

"That's interesting Marta. Did you get to see Lutharius and Cosmos at all?"

"Yes, Dumbledore allowed us to come and spend Christmas afternoon with them. We had a nice time and both my brothers wanted to me to pass along their thanks to Harry for getting rid of those horrid yellow robes."

"They had suffered enough and Harry saw that they had learned their lesson."

"Are we still having the DA meetings Friday night?"

"As far as I know but Sirius Black may be talked into speaking on his experiences as an Auror. And as a practical joker."

"That could be fun" Marta giggled.

Another hour or so was spent in conversations and then the Gryffindors had to return to their dorm rooms to unpack their trunks. Ginny gave hugs to her brothers and told the rest that they would be seeing them in classes. Harry and Hermione also bid fond farewells to their friends but Harry slipped out of a hug that a playful Felicia wanted to give him. They laughed together and Harry pushed her up the stairway where the Weasley twins were waiting for her. They all waved and exited the Hearth.

Harry slumped down on the couch and kicked off his shoes. "I don't mind the company but I was just looking forward to a nice quiet evening alone with the both of you."

Hermione and Ginny tumbled onto the couch and put their legs across Harry's. "As long as it's not every night a little company is okay."

Ginny turned a careful eye to the person on the other side of her husband. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Hermione?"

Hermione laughed and snuggled closer to Harry. "Classes don't start until tomorrow and we've got two new Professors to deal with. Okay one at least until the next full moon but Narcissa can't possibly be assigning any worse homework than Professor Snape did."

"That's Assistant Professor Black or Madame Black" Harry countered. "Despite how we know Cissy, we can't count on any familiarity or favoritism once class is in session."

Ginny nodded and then snickered. "I wonder how Draco is handling this. He goes from an over protective godfather to his own mother. That's got to make him just a little bit nervous."

"I wonder how his standing is in Slytherin now." Hermione asked. "Having an in with the class teacher has got to be a good thing right?"

"Maybe, maybe not" Harry answered. "It depends on what Nar- Madame Black, boy that's going to be hard to remember, expects out of her son."

"Speaking of expecting things Harry; Marta had an encounter with a boy named Barnaby Pucey at a Ministry function over the holidays."

"Any relation to that goon Adrian Pucey?" Hermione said a little suspiciously.

"Evidently a brother. She was told that the boy's father was petitioning Minister Fudge for his brother's reinstatement here at Hogwarts."

"I don't think Dumbledore would allow that for any of those foul wizards."

"I'm not sure – if Fudge thought it might get him some political favors, he might insist."

"Lady Slytherin might have a say in that" Hermione promised.

"And Lady Gryffindor also" Ginny said with a glint in her eyes.

"Heaven help the Minister then" Harry quipped. "Hermione did you want another official title? I know you volunteered for Bethesda Mitty for a specific reason but I've got plenty of titles that you have a claim too also. The same goes for you Ginny."

Ginny and Hermione exchanged one of those glances that told Harry that they were having a private conversation.

Hermione leaned and kissed Harry gently on the lips. "Thanks for asking. How about we sort out all those titles and things after we have our public ceremonies? I don't want to be Lady Slytherin forever. Ewww! I can settle for Countess Fife if you publicly declare your Earlship."

"That's good Hermione seeing as you play the flute. And I'm fine with Countess Lincolnshire or Lady Potter-Valcommon if it comes to that. We should save Lord and Ladies Gryffindor or Slytherin for emergencies I suppose."

"I'm all for that. Although Robb Loxley is a lot of fun, intimidating people is not. Well, I'll admit pranking the elder Malfoy was very satisfying."

"We know what you're saying Harry. You don't go out to hurt people – you just want to correct injustices."

Ginny frowned. "Can we stop all this political talk? I just want to have a nice relaxing evening with my spouses."

"I think I can arrange that" Harry said as he sat up a little straighter. He made a small gesture and suddenly there was a mandolin in Harry's arms. Both girls smiled and moved over to a loveseat opposite their husband as Harry tuned up the instrument quickly.

Harry plucked out random chords for a while as he loosened up his fingers and thought about what he might sing for his ladies. Ginny saw him smile suddenly and she snuggled up closer to Hermione and held her hand. Harry winked at both Hermione and Ginny and played a song that they had all heard one time or another on the radio or the WWN. He played a little slower than the original tempo but neither wife objected.

_Sweet wonderful you  
You make me happy with the things you do  
Oh, can it be so?  
This feeling follows me wherever I go_

_I never did believe in miracles_  
_But I've a feeling it's time to try_  
_I never did believe in the ways of magic_  
_But I'm beginning to wonder why_

_Don't, don't break the spell_  
_It would be different and you know it will_  
_You, you make loving fun_  
_And I don't have to tell you but you're the only ones_

_I never did believe in miracles  
But I've a feeling it's time to try  
I never did believe in the ways of magic  
But I'm beginning to wonder why_

_You make loving fun_  
_(It's all I wanna do)_  
_You make loving fun_  
_(It's all I wanna do)_  
_You make loving fun_  
_(It's all I wanna do)_  
_You make loving fun_  
_(It's all I wanna do) _(Fleetwood Mac, 1974)

Harry had to set down the mandolin quickly before he was overrun by happy females. He was never able to figure how they both were able to jump onto his lap without jostling themselves or him but he really didn't care much at times like this.

Ginny planted a deep open mouth kiss to Harry while Hermione whispered some promises into his ear. A few seconds later they changed places, although Harry did notice that somehow Hermione had shed her blouse and bra. Harry could feel while Nonnie was kissing him that Ginny was trying to undo his belt and wiggle her hand into his boxers. Harry reluctantly pushed Nonnie back a bit and slapped Ginny's questing fingers.

"Spoilsport" Ginny grumbled.

"Hey I'm all for this but we did agree that we would tell Myrtle or Josh if there were things going on and we didn't want to be interrupted."

"Yes but…"

"Hermione do you want Myrtle or, worse, Josh seeing any of us starkers?"

"No, all the portraits in school would be giggling at us within a day."

"Only the possibility of being interrupted would have made me stop what we were doing. Let's just move this somewhere different shall we?"

"Definitely – Myrtle!"

Myrtle appeared at the top of the stairs and Hermione gasped a bit and flattened herself against Harry's chest. She was still topless!

"Yes Ginny?"

"Myrtle, we're turning in for the evening. So no more visitors until tomorrow unless it's Dumbledore or one of the other professors."

"I understand and will tell Josh when he comes around. Harry?"

"Yes Myrtle."

"It would be okay if you ran around topless like Hermione. I wouldn't mind."

"MYRTLE!"

The ghost vanished with a giggle as Hermione and Ginny both scolded their friend. They turned back to Harry and all three of them laughed. Harry held out his elbows. "To the bedroom ladies?"

"Let's start with the showers" Ginny said as she tugged on Harry's hand. Hermione pushed her husband from the back and three headed for the main bedchamber.

-X- -X-

Lucius Malfoy still had a bit of a black eye when he reappeared at the safe house in the evening. He had no talent for healing as he never chose to provide relief for the victims he tortured. He was not in a good mood even though he had escaped from Malfoy Manor with the things he had gone for. He sat the satchel on the kitchen room table and looked around at his fellow escapees.

Bellatrix looked more upset than normal and Lucius finally got tired of listening to her talk to herself. He asked her what had bothered her. She snarled once and produced a letter from a pocket in her skirt. She threw it in his face and then went to a kitchen drawer and started pulling out the sharp knives to inspect them.

Lucius Malfoy read the official letter from Gringotts and Sirius Black and tried not to laugh as he saw the diabolicness from the head of her house. Oops, make that ex-house. It was a truly a plan that a Slytherin could be proud of; to steal, upset and then demoralize an enemy. He knew after finishing the letter that Bellatrix would have nothing else on her mind but revenge. The Lestrange brothers might also be willing to follow her to whatever fate they had planned for the ex-convict.

"So, what do you plan on doing about this?" Lucius asked cautiously.

"We are going to kill my cousin and get my status back as a member of the Black family."

"She had something Our Master deemed _personal_ - and _important_ in that vault that was seized." Antonin Dolohov seemed to take great delight in revealing the reason for Bellatrix's total and complete anger.

It didn't get the reaction he expected. Lucius' mouth dropped open and then he began cursing. Against Bellatrix first which only drove her into a higher rage. Malfoy started promising all sorts of torture to the head of the Black family. The two Death Eaters ended up shouting at each other as they tried to outdo the other in making threats against Sirius Orion Black. Because he thought they were going to come to actual blows, Rodolphus stepped between Lucius and Bellatrix. He pushed Lucius back first and then shoved his wand almost into the eye of his ex-wife. "This solves nothing! Why is what was in Bella's vault so important?"

Lucius and Bellatrix stared at each other. Lucius threw up his hands in frustration. "I cannot tell you because Lord Voldemort had not seen fit to trust you with the knowledge of these personal items. Just let it be said that they are trophies of Our Master's greatest triumph and he will summarily send every one of us to our Deaths if we do not retrieve them."

Dolohov shook his head. He had been in the inner circle but only had the barest knowledge of what they spoke of. "This item was given to Bellatrix for safekeeping before he disappeared?"

Bellatrix nodded fearfully. Dolohov did not expect to see that from the Dark Lord's most trusted companion. She who laughed at the Ministry and the other Death Eaters with impunity. Bellatrix was fearful that her inadvertent loss would, not could, result in her death. That was … unbelievable.

Rabastan came forward and laid a careful hand on Bellatrix's wand arm. She stared at him but stowed her wand away. "We have discussed this horrid situation and have come to a resolution."

Lucius looked at both Lestrange brothers for a long time. "Perhaps you think we can just storm Gringotts and fight our way into and out of the Black vaults? That is a sure way to Death; the goblins would never let us get five feet inside their front doors."

"Still as insolent as ever Malfoy" Bellatrix shouted. "No, our plan involves killing Sirius Black and returning control of the Black vaults back to my other sisters or even your son. Then ALL my valuables can be restored to my vault."

"Ah yes Draco. I have certain plans for my disloyal son. He and Narcissa both."

"We thought you should know that we will probably have to kill Potter along the way. He may be in line to inherit the Black title. "

Lucius' thin mouth turned into an evil smile. "Something that fits in with my plans then. Him and his so-called ladies that think they are better or more powerful than the purebloods that serve the most powerful wizard in the world."

"Getting to Hogwarts to take care of the Potters or your son is not going to be easy Lucius. There are all those wards and the Dementors and Aurors are still on patrol. And we don't know where Sirius Black is."

"That is one of the reasons I chanced going back to the manor. I have something and know something that will have Sirius and Potter coming to us."

Dolohov laughed. "Like that's going to happen. They will come to us without Dumbledore or half the Ministry contingent of Aurors? I think not."

"I can guarantee that they will willingly appear. We shall entice, blackmail or threaten them. And we shall trap and kill them."

"How?"

Malfoy reached into the satchel he had filled at his house and pulled out a tattered old book. He laid it down on the table and carefully turned the yellowing pages until he got to a specific chapter. He pointed out the heading to the other wizards (and witch) gathered around the table. Most laughed but nobody noticed the horrified look that flitted across Peter Pettigrew's face.

"That is a just child's story designed frighten children." Dolohov said belligerently.

"It is not" Lucius stated. "Do you not remember how the Dark Lord commanded those allies all those years before?"

"It is definitely not a story" came the hushed whisper from Pettigrew.

All eyes focused on Wormtail, who was almost shaking in his chair. "I went there once with Our Master. I do not want to get close to that place ever again."

"I do not read Welsh" Rodolphus said. "What is this fearful place you speak of?"

It was Bellatrix that spoke before Lucius could. "The Cavern of Doomed Souls."

Peter Pettigrew gasped and rushed from the room before anyone could catch him sobbing.

-X- -X-

One of the public floos in Diagon Alley flared green three times in a row. Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus emerged and looked around once at the darkened stores along the street. They rid themselves of the floo powder and walked directly to Gringotts. The goblin guards only gave them casual glances as they entered the building. A number of goblins were still at work at their posts despite the late hour. Inside a single goblin waited in the lobby for them.

"Lord Black? My name is Gouger and I am to show you the way to Mage Wrotkill's office."

Sirius nodded and started to follow the goblin. Gouger stopped after a few steps. "Mage Wrotkill only wrote to you Lord Black."

Sirius tried to find a respectful reply. "I deemed the message sufficiently disturbing enough to invite Chief Wizard Dumbledore and my friend Remus Lupin along. I desire their council but will abide by Mage Wrotkill wishes if he wishes to speak to me alone."

"Very well. Follow me." Gouger led the way through a small flotilla of cubicles and desks – all manned by goblins working on account books and the like. Eventually they came to some corridors and the goblin and three humans descended three flights of stairs. They went through a few more corridors and eventually ended up at single door with some impressive silver-flaked gobbledygook written on it.

Gouger knocked on the door and entered it quickly once he heard the voice from inside. Gouger came back out about twenty seconds later and held the door open for the three. "Wrotkill has consented to see all three of you now."

Dumbledore paused to thank the goblin for his assistance and both Sirius and Remus made small head nods in his direction. Gouger acknowledged the gestures and closed the door quietly behind them.

Wrotkill's office was… eerie. There was a mountain troll's head mounted and stuck to the wall over his desk with a set of impossibly long sabers hanging under the trophy. There were sculptures and paintings hung at various places on shelves and a bunch of other instruments that Sirius couldn't identify and wouldn't hazard a guess about. There was a magical staff floating in the air right next to Wrotkill and it gave off a strangely colored purple light as the visitors stared at it.

Wrotkill seemed amused at the two younger wizard's inspection of his space. He stood however after a few seconds and greeted his visitors. "Welcome Lord Black, Dumbledore, Mr. Remus. Thank you for responding so promptly to my request."

"When you wrote and said something extremely vile and evil had been found in my vaults, I wasn't sure if I was coming to view the remains of an acromantula or like beast or a dead thief that had been left to rot."

"If it were only that simple. Let me explain. Lord Potter, when he started actively participating in his own finances, made a request of Gringotts to inspect his vaults for dark artifacts and to dispose of any that were found. He paid well for this service and he was glad to be rid of any items that he did not wish to associate with. It is an arrangement that has worked well for the Goblin Nation and the young Lord."

Sirius nodded. "He has a remarkable sense of right and wrong. I'm glad he had some intelligence about him."

Wrotkill nodded. "I'm not sure if that was his own idea or something that came up in discussions with his girlfriends at the time. Either way it has been beneficial in getting rid of objects that might have been used against the Goblins."

"That is well and good for Harry but what does that have to do with me?"

"You recently made some decisions involving your will and some family members, Lord Black."

"Please Master Wrotkill, I would consider it a favor if you addressed me as Sirius."

"Very well. We were following your instructions to transfer the contents of one vault and we came upon something unexpected."

"Bellatrix; it had to have been Bellatrix's vault he's talking about. She would be the one to have something vile that she wanted to protect. What is it?"

"Follow me." Wrotkill stood up and went out a side door in his office and down a flight of stairs. He went to a locked door and made a pass with his hand; the door opened. Everyone peered inside to see a small golden object set atop a table.

"That looks familiar somehow" Remus said.

"You both might have seen a portrait of it somewhere around Hogwarts" Dumbledore said.

"You do know what it is then?" Wrotkill asked of Dumbledore.

"Yes it belonged to one of the Founder's. It is Helga Hufflepuff's cup."

"But that's been missing for unknown ages. There's all sort of legends at to the magic it possesses." Sirius made an effort to walk into the room but Dumbledore and Wrotkill barred his way.

"Whatever it signified at one time has been subverted into the monstrosity it is now. It would not be safe to come in contact with it now."

"I don't understand" Sirius said.

"I believe we are in the presence of one of the darkest of magics imaginable." Dumbledore kept shaking his head as he looked into the room. "That relic contains a portion of a soul!"

Sirius staggered a bit as he heard abound the utter vileness of the object. Remus pulled his friend back away from the doorway. "I see why we're here. Wrotkill needs your permission to destroy it. It legally belongs to you Padfoot."

Sirius swore and then looked to his companions. "By all means Master Wrotkill. You have my blessings, encouragement and permission to banish or destroy that cup. I'll pay whatever it takes."

Wrotkill sighed. "You misunderstand me. I may not be able to completely destroy it myself. Dumbledore and I may be able to do it. But I called you here to do something other than inform you of the problem."

"Now I really don't understand."

"While the person who will probably be able to solve this abomination of Dark Magics is an adult, I should tell you of the danger before I request his help."

Seeing the looks of surprise and perplexity on the faces of Sirius and Remus, Dumbledore turned slowly to face them. "Wrotkill is being patient with his explanations but the reality is that he thinks Harry is the only one that can safely destroy this possessed object!"

-X- -X-

For some unknown reason, Harry couldn't get into a deep and restful sleep despite the caring efforts of his wives to relax him. He tossed and turned and took little naps that he didn't find at all helpful. Harry finally gave up around 2 AM and carefully disengaged himself from the warm confines of Ginny's and Hermione's embraces. Ginny woke up halfway to ask Harry where he was going and he just kissed her forehead and said he needed to figure something out.

"Don't be too long sweetie" Ginny mumbled before turning over and sliding a little closer to Hermione.

Harry donned some pants and socks and went into the living room. Something had been nibbling as his conscience for few days and he just couldn't put a name to it. Harry settled on the loveseat and began doing the breathing exercises he had been taught in order to start meditating. Going over his memories for the last four or five days, Harry reviewed the list of activities and conversations he had participated in. It took some time to pinpoint where and when the little bit of knowledge began to be an irritant. He finally pinpointed it down to an exchange he had with Sirius.

And what it could have meant.

Harry roused himself back to full alertness and reached for the pen and papers that Hermione always had standing ready in the living room. Sitting down at the table, Harry began examining a different set of memories that might be important. It didn't take long for him to start writing down a list:

Gaunt House, Riddle House – Little Hangleton

Spencer's Bluff – a cave east of Blackpool

Newell Post House NO.7 – Ayr, Scotland

Brewdalynn Manor – north of Carmarthen, Wales

Harry wrote hurriedly as he recollected the places that both Tom Riddle and Lord Voldemort used for hideouts. Some might have been Death Eater houses – he didn't really care. Harry didn't even pause after writing down Malfoy Manor. He went on to the next place he had stored memories of.

Harry was still adding to his list when a hand fell on his shoulder. Harry jumped and lost his focus. He turned to see a sleepy-eyed Ginny rubbing her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. It just seemed so long since you left. I missed you."

Harry looked down at the last thing he had written. 'Cavern of Do..'. He tried to get the memory back to finish the line but it was totally gone. And he was tired. He put a line through the entry.

"Thanks for coming to get me. I might have stayed up a lot longer and been a mess all day."

"What is that?"

"A list of places to look for Malfoy and those other escapees. Places Riddle used. I'll owl it to Madame Bones in the morning; maybe it will help with the searching."

"There's not a lot of hours left until morning Harry. Come back to bed; you know Hermione will wake up soon without either of us to snuggle up to."

"You're right; I just had to get it off my mind while I was figuring out what was bothering me."

Harry draped an arm over the redhead's shoulders and they walked back to their bedroom and a semi-warmed bed.

-X- -X-

A wand and a knife to his throat was not the way that Lucius Malfoy wanted to be woken up. He looked up and saw the wild face of Bellatrix close to his own. She was the one holding both the instruments. And she was spitting mad. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"I searched that satchel. You would not have left THAT behind for any reason. It means your life also. I say again – WHERE IS IT?"

"Quiet Bella; the others will hear you and ask questions."

Bella voice dropped to a restrained level but the venomousness was still present. "Where is Lord Voldemort's diary?"

"If you kill me you will never know. Stand down! Now!"

Bella's eyes lost a little of the madness and she withdrew the knife and wand. No more than four or five inches though. There was not enough time or space for Malfoy to attack without being instantly killed. Lucius raised a hand. "I could not be sure of evading capture on the way back from my errand. It would be a devastating blow if that 'object' would end up in the Ministry's hands. I …rehid it where no one could discover it. Except me."

Bella backed up a step. "Our Lord will not be the one to kill you if I find out you have lied about this. I will do it myself."

Lucius raised himself to a sitting position on his bed. He controlled the smile that threatened to cross his face. He was a much greater Occlumens than Bellatrix was a Legilimens. She would never be able to find out the truth about the diary from trying to read his mind; his mental shields were second only to the Dark Lord's or Dumbledore's.

The witch lowered the wand and sharp knife she was holding. "This is not over between us Malfoy. It is only for the chance to serve Our Master again that I even tolerate your presence. You have your uses to him as do I; I will not deprive him of a skilled servant."

"We have a common cause then."

"But first our revenges."

"But first our revenges."

Bellatrix whirled rapidly and left the bedroom. Lucius Malfoy waited until the door closed behind her and then reached a shaky hand to pour a glass of water for himself.

-X- -X-

Harry, Hermione and Ginny were met before entering the Great Hall by Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Remus. The Potters followed the three professors to the antechamber across the receiving hall. Dumbledore cast a privacy spell on the room after they entered.

Harry and his wives were surprised to see three breakfast trays set up for them. "Tuck in please. You will need your strength this morning."

Harry looked at Hermione and Ginny but dutifully started eating. It was only a minute or so later when the curiosity got the better of him and he put down his fork.

"What is the matter? Why are we here?"

Hermione and Ginny had also stopped eating and Professor McGonagall pulled three class schedules out of her pocket and handed them to the bushy-haired witch. "Professor Hagrid had been told that Harry and Ginny are excused from Care of Magical Creatures this morning. Hermione, you will attend class as if everything is normal but you cannot explain your spouse's absences."

Ginny thrust herself to her feet. "We need explanations. Now! And why is Hermione not coming with us?"

Dumbledore came over. "My apologies to you all. Wrotkill asked specifically for Harry Potter and his wife Ginevra."

"For what?"

Remus stepped forward. "Sirius expelled Bellatrix Lestrange from the Black family and seized her vault at Gringotts. While transferring her assets the goblins found a Dark Artifact."

"And…" Hermione impatiently asked.

"It is possessed just as that diary you all dealt with last year."

Harry's face grew white and Hermione and Ginny turned to hug each other.

"Neither Wrotkill or I could determine whose soul is in held in Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. But we both thought that you and the Sword of Gryffindor would be the best solution Harry."

Harry reached out his hands and both Ginny and Hermione quickly took them. There was a silence for about thirty seconds and the three released each other.

"We'll go" Harry said.

"And I protest the choice" Hermione said. "But Harry and Ginny have had the most experience if it is Riddle."

"I am going also Lady Hermione. I will protect them with my life if need be."

"Thank you Headmaster. That is a comfort."

"May we have a moment alone before we depart?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore nodded but Remus came up and gave Harry a hug and told him that Sirius would also be at the bank. Harry nodded and was surprised to see Professor McGonagall give brief hugs and encouragement to Ginny and Hermione. The three staff members left the room. It was two seemingly long minutes before Harry, Hermione and Ginny emerged from the antechamber. None of the three looked especially happy but Hermione walked straight over to Remus and asked him to accompany her into the Great Hall. Remus and Hermione had taken a few steps when Remus stopped and turned back. "You had best not be late for our class this afternoon Mr. Potter. Nor you Ginny."

Harry gave a weak smile. "We'll be back before breakfast ends Professor."

"Just in time for class will be sufficient Mr. Potter. Take care." Remus and Hermione resumed their walk into the Great Hall but Hermione turned to wave at her spouses and blow them a kiss. Remus said something into her ear and Hermione giggled a little nervously.

Professor McGonagall wished them luck and a speedy return and headed for breakfast herself. Dumbledore sighed and looked at his young charges. "We'll take the floo from my office."

The three turned to head up the staircase without a glance back toward the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny were getting a lot of love and support from Hermione as she greeted her housemates at the Gryffindor table.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 – Fire in the Depths

**Harry's POV:**

We made a mad dash to the Hearth to retrieve our cloaks before heading for the Headmaster's office. Both Ginny and I were nervous about actually setting out with the intention of destroying another Dark Artifact that held a piece of somebody's soul. I didn't know if I felt relieved or not that it might be Tom Riddle. If it was _that_ person's shade it brought up a lot of questions. Was it a young Tom or a later version of Voldemort? If it was Riddle – how many bloody ('_**Excuse me Hermione.**_') copies of himself did the maniac make?

'_**And if it isn't Riddle, do we have a new Dark Lord or a remnant from another era to worry about?'**_

'_**Thanks Hermione. That's another cheery thought. I do wish you were coming with us.'**_

'_**Me too, but somebody's got to explain why my husband and wife aren't here.'**_

Ginny's mental voice chimed in then. _**'A sudden feminine problem might explain my absence. It could be…'**_

'_**No, No and No –don't tell me. Eww!'**_

Ginny stuck out her tongue beside me and she and Hermione mentally laughed. _**'See – no boy would want any details about that.'**_

'_**Especially my brothers.'**_

'_**Okay and I can be the sympathetic husband caring for my out of sorts wife.'**_

'_**You're just too good to us Harry.'**_

'_**Phhhht.'**_

More laughter; just what I wanted. By this time we had finally made it to the Headmaster's stairs and he looked at me a little expectantly when we were inside his office. "Harry, before we leave, I have three reminders."

"Yes sir?"

"A disguise for you in case there are reporters or other parties wondering what a prominent third-year student is doing away from Hogwarts."

I nodded and concentrated for a second and changed myself into a slightly older version of Jamie Evans. Dumbledore nodded and then I felt a little bit of the bond magic being used by the wife beside me.

When I turned to look at Ginny, I was surprised to see the little girl I had first met when she was 10. Skinny, short(er), tons of freckles and a skinned right knee. She held out her hand to me. Her young voice was perfect. "Can you hold my hand Uncle Jamie when we go through the floo? You know my Mum doesn't let me go through by myself."

I laughed a little and patted her shoulder. "Sure pumpkin. But maybe you shouldn't tell your brother Ronny about this. You know he doesn't like it when you get to go places he can't."

"Little" Ginny giggled and then slapped my arm. "You goofhead. Professor Dumbledore said there was three items."

I turned back a saw with a little relief that Dumbledore hadn't objected to our playing around a bit. His eyes were twinkling in amusement; at least I hoped it was amusement.

"Godric's sword" he simply said.

I nodded and summoned it from the Founder's chamber. Ginny did the appropriate 'Wow' and watched as I changed it into a large dirk and thrust it into my belt along my hip. It was hidden by my cloak but was still readily handy to grab if I needed to.

"The last reminder Headmaster?"

"Whatever happens in removing the part of this soul, because that is what Wrotkill thinks it is – it **must** be contained or destroyed. It could invade and take over another person if left to escape."

Ginny shuddered and I pulled her into a sideways hug. _**'We will take care of this. I promise no one else will have to go through what you did.'**_

I nodded to let the headmaster know we understood the severity of the consequences. Dumbledore cautioned us just to walk to Gringotts and not to pay any attention to him and then went first through the floo. We watched the headmaster be engulfed by the green flames and disappear. Ginny and I made our mental farewells to Hermione but told her we would keep in touch. I cast the floo powder but it was Ginny that yelled out "Diagon Alley".

The trip seemed shorter than normal somehow and Ginny picked up better than I when to start braking our speed. We emerged at a normal walking pace and I gave Ginny a mental hug for a successful transit. We saw Dumbledore in his colorful robes walking quietly about a block ahead of us. The headmaster entered Gringotts without any difficulty but almost as soon as Dumbledore passed through the doors, Griphook emerged. He spoke a couple of words to the guards and then disappeared back inside the structure. The two goblin guards both stared at us for a moment as we passed them but did not make any move to stop us.

Looking around the lobby, Ginny and I saw Dumbledore turn down a hallway I hadn't been down before. Griphook came up Ginny and I and spoke quietly. "If the Lord and Lady will follow me."

Griphook turned into the opposite direction from where Dumbledore had gone and we went and entered into a narrow stairway. We descended for what I guessed was three levels. When we emerged from the stairs, Griphook made a pass at the door and we heard a lock being thrown. "That will keep us from being disturbed. You may resume your normal appearances now Lord and Lady Potter."

Despite how often we've changed our appearances, it's always nice to get back to our normal bodies. Ginny laughed a little as I shook my shoulders like I was getting a cold chill. I laughed back at her and reminded her to transform her dress as it was a little short for meeting up with Wrotkill or Sirius. She blushed a little and ducked behind me to transform her dress back to her Hogwarts uniform.

When I was sure Ginny felt presentable again, I turned and bowed to Griphook. "Greetings Manager Griphook; may your coffers always overflow and your blades remain sharp."

"Good morning Lord Harry, Lady Ginny. May your enemies suffer long and their gold give you comfort."

'_**Yuck!'**_

'_**But that's the goblin way Ginny.'**_

"Thank you Griphook. How serious is Master Wrotkill's summons?"

"Serious enough for him to issue a general order to the other members of Gringotts that you were allowed entry into the bank with that powerful weapon on your hip. Ragnorak himself countersigned that order. I went to remind the guards not to impede your entrance."

Ginny sighed and I shook my head. "I guess we better hurry then. Lead on then Griphook."

Griphook bowed and headed down the corridor. Ginny reached for my hand nervously and I tried to reassure her that between Wrotkill, Dumbledore and our bond magic, it might not be that bad a problem. Ginny just shook her head sadly. _**'I'm scared Harry.'**_

'_**I am to; if you want I'll go by myself to deal with it."**_

Loud double_** 'NO!'**_s let me know that Hermione was still monitoring our conversation and she didn't want me anywhere near this cup or whatever it was without Ginny. I quickly apologized for my foolhardiness and the girls quieted down mentally.

The three of us walked for another minute or two and then turned down one corridor that had one door at the end of it. Griphook knocked on it once and then held it open for Ginny and I. When we entered Griphook's office, Hermione reacted rather badly to seeing the mounted mountain troll's head through our eyes. I closed my visual link down to her and hoped she could keep what breakfast she had eaten down.

Dumbledore had reached the Goblin Mage's office before we did and he was engaged in talking to Sirius and Wrotkill. They all turned to greet us and Sirius came over to put a hand on Ginny's shoulder because I'm sure she looked even more nervous than I did.

I walked over, stopped and bowed deep before Wrotkill. "I, Lord Harry Potter of the House of Potter come willingly in response to the request for aid from the Goblin Nation."

Wrotkill bowed back a little more deeply than I expected. "The Goblin Nation and I are grateful that a Friend so rapidly responds to a request for assistance."

'_**Where did that formality come from Harry?'**_

It was a tense Hermione that responded to Ginny_**. 'I'm okay now guys. The House ring(s) sometimes prompt the correct phraseology in formal situations.'**_

'_**That's nice to know Hermione; I thought I was making it up as I went.'**_

'_**Class is starting here with Hagrid; I'll be paying more attention to him for a while but can come if you need me."**_

Ginny answered for me._** 'We always need you around Hermione.'**_

I heard some sighs through my connection and Wrotkill explained to us the circumstances of the cup being found in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. I didn't ordinarily volunteer any information but I told Wrotkill again how I had dispatched the diary and the spirit of Tom Riddle. Ginny had tensed up during my recitation but brushed away my mental apologies for upsetting her.

The Goblin mage nodded. "We have Basilisk poison in our stocks but none as fresh as what you used Lord Harry. I had the thought that the blood of the monster you slew might still be infused with Gryffindor's sword. Or is it called Potter's sword now?"

"I may wield it now Master Wrotkill but it is still Godric's sword. His name still graces the blade and it returns to his chamber in Hogwarts when I am done with it."

"A respectful and modest answer. With the basilisk blood still a part of the sword, I believe you and Lady Ginny have enough power to use it to separate the evilness from the base metal and eliminate the threat it poses."

I had a couple of hundred other questions for Wrotkill and Dumbledore but realized I was only thinking up excuses to delay dealing with another possible copy of Tom Riddle. "So where is this cup?"

It was all of ten seconds until Wrotkill was leading all of us out of side door and down a flight of stairs. He stopped before one door and made a pass with one hand to unlock it. The door opened and Ginny and I reluctantly looked inside. What we saw was a small golden cup about 10 inches high. There was a badger engraved on the front of it and two handles with intricate scroll work at its sides. I hoped Helga wouldn't be very mad at me for ruining one of her personal possessions. Ginny's face was a little strained and she took an involuntary step backwards away from the room.

"It's not alive Ginny. It won't come running out after you."

Ginny nodded and stepped back beside me. "Let's go look at it then. And clobber it."

Sirius snorted at Ginny's words and I had to look deep in her eyes to gauge her fear and determination not to let me face this alone. I took her hand and walked into the room. We felt the magic almost immediately. The room was about 12 feet across and the table was in the center of the room. The closer we got to the table the more noticeable we felt that we weren't alone and that there was someone right before us.

I glanced over my shoulder to see that Dumbledore and Wrotkill had entered the room and that Sirius was standing in the doorway with his wand drawn. Backup was a good thing.

Another cautious step forward and there suddenly was a small voice whispering in our heads. _"Take it. I can help you. More power than you can ever imagine it within your grasp."_

'_**You hear that Ginny?'**_

'_**It's an awful familiar voice. Awful for the most part.'**_ Ginny was forcing herself to try and make a joke and I could tell that if she had a choice in the matter, she wouldn't be here.

Wrotkill's voice came from a few feet away. "The longer you listen to it, the harder it is to resist young friends."

I nodded and reached for the dirk at my side. The second my hand gripped the pommel the voice's intensity rose. I transformed the dirk back into Godric's sword in a second and asked Ginny to get behind me.

Dumbledore called out to us to ready a shield spell but I was concentrating on pulling some of the bond magic to me and Ginny to drown out the alarmed promises and threats that Riddle was communicating to us. Ginny started pouring the bond magic into me and I tried passing it along to the sword of Gryffindor. I felt her tuck one hand into the belt along my back and the other raised to cast a shield spell if need be.

I looked down once just before I began to swing and saw Ginny smiling up at me. _**'Get him good Harry!'**_

I swung the sword overhead with both hands and down through the middle of the cup. It exploded with a burst of light and a loud howl. The sword of Gryffindor continued downward and shattered the table into pieces. It almost pulled me off balance and I might have staggered and fallen forward if Ginny hadn't been paying attention to my balance.

We stepped back to the sound of the ringing of the shattered metal and watched as a cloud of black smoke gathered from the two pieces of the split cup. It started to coalesce together and the sight raised the hackles on my neck. This was exactly what happened in the struggle with Quirrell in our first year. The spirit of Tom Riddle, or whatever he called himself, was trying to escape!

It actually started moving forward towards Ginny and I but a fireball conjured up and thrown by Dumbledore scattered the cloud momentarily. Hermione was screaming at us to burn the cloud up before it reached one of us and tried to take us over.

"Incendio" came the shout beside me and flames lept from out from Ginny's hand with mine following hers by only a second. Dumbledore send more flames against the cloud but it could not escape the room as a similar spell from Wrotkill sent white-hot flames to surround and harass it. The cloud shrank and condensed as the flames entrapped it. With a final surge the flames all came together and the cloud shrieked loudly once more. And then it was gone.

Gone. There was no sense of evilness or that slimy voice left. We had done it!

I quit pouring the bond magic into my spell and Ginny suddenly sagged into me as her magical focus came apart. Dumbledore and Wrotkill also cancelled their flame spells and stepped forward to examine the remnants of the magical cup. Sirius almost ran into the room to catch Ginny and I before we fell over. I had to push at him as he tried to take the sword of Gryffindor from me. I had told him before about the curse but he must have forgotten in his concern for our welfare.

I leaned against both Sirius and Ginny for a long time before I had the presence of mind to shrink and transform the sword back to a knife and stick it in my belt. Ginny straightened up and had a real broad smile on her face. "I'd jump hug you husband, but I'm not sure either one of us is strong enough now."

She did step up on her tiptoes to give me a very good kiss on the lips as we 'listened' to Hermione pour her congratulations and love into our three-way connection. Dumbledore cleared his throat a little loudly and I blushingly apologized to him and Wrotkill about our celebration. Wrotkill grimaced a smiled at us. "There is just cause for celebration and I have had enough dealings with humans to recognize relief and happiness. Before we return to my office I have one more act to perform."

Wrotkill bent over and picked up the halves of the Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. He muttered 'Join' in gobbledygook and pushed the two halves together. I saw a brief pulse of magic surrounded the cup and then Wrotkill held out the cup to me. He had mended the Founder's artifact!

"I believe the human phrase it 'To the victor belongs the spoils'. This is yours now Lord Harry."

I took the cup a little shakily and felt that no magic remained in it. Whatever the inherent magic had been in it before had been either consumed by Riddle's copy or dispersed by the blow from the sword. Bowing low toward Wrotkill, I thanked him for the gift. "With your leave I will return this to Lady Hufflepuff herself as it has been missing for a long number of years. I think she will be glad to see it again."

Wrotkill nodded and led the four of us back to his office. Ginny and I fell into the nearest two chairs; we both were a little tired from the stress and effort we had just put in. Nothing lingering but somewhat like I felt after a very long game of Quidditch.

A ceramic jug and five glasses appeared on Wrotkill's desk. "This is an honor that most humans never get a chance to partake it. A warrior's drink saved for the survivors after the battle. It is called _Q__utluch 'Iw_."

'_**Was that…?'**_

'_**Yes Hermione, it means Knife's Blood.'**_

'_**Ewww!' **_ was the response from both Hermione and Ginny. Ginny looked up to me and mentally asked if she had to. I shrugged my shoulders and said I would try it first.

Wrotkill poured the liquid into the five glasses. It was dark brown and bubbled and foamed in the glass. Wrotkill pushed the glasses across the desk to Sirius, Dumbledore, Ginny and I. The glass was cold and the liquid smelled a little bitterlysweet. I looked over to Dumbledore; he was sipping his drink. Sirius, on the other hand, had tipped his back and swallowed it as a shot.

I took a tentative mouthful and relaxed a little. _**'It's like a thick root beer if you can imagine a bunch of pepper and other spices added to it.'**_

Ginny nodded and tipped up her glass. I swallowed my mouthful and then took another. Sirius broke out in coughing behind me as the 'Knife's Blood' warmed and then burst into alcohol and liquid fire. I sagged into the chair as my vision suddenly blurred. The alcohol hit fast and strong and Dumbledore conjured up some glasses of water for Ginny, Sirius and me.

Sirius' face was tomato red as he downed two or three glasses in a row. I took a long time to swallow my water and turned to see how Ginny was doing. She was smiling bravely but the tears were flowing freely from her eyes. I held up a glass for her to take. Dumbledore's voice called out an instruction. "Drink slowly so it washes everything down." Ginny nodded gratefully and followed his instruction.

I put down my glass of water and picked up the Qutluch 'Iw glass I had been given. I raised it up to my lips and took a tiny sip. It was passable that way but inhumanly strong.

I looked across the desk to Wrotkill. "Thlo ghuHmoH!" (Thanks for the warning!)

Wrotkill clapped his hands and another round of glasses appeared in front of us. "A calmative for the Qutluch 'Iw."

Sirius and Ginny didn't waste any time downing this glass either and their faces and breathing returned quickly to normal. I drank half of the second glass but put it down to sip again at the Knife's Blood.

Wrotkill laughed and came around the desk. "You have done much good here today Lord Harry. Not many humans like the taste of that."

"I never said I liked it Wrotkill. But I will not insult you by refusing an honored custom."

"As I expected Lord Harry. You are a true Friend to the Goblin nation. A reminder for you now. Your second quest for your staff is approaching."

I bowed to Wrotkill and the door to his office opened again. Griphook was waiting to escort us out. Sirius, Dumbledore and Ginny all gave their formal goodbyes to the goblin mage and we walked out his office.

One good thing did come out of those Goblin brews. Neither Ginny or I were the least bit tired or sleepy now.

I 'heard' sighs of relief from Ginny and Hermione as we ascended the stairs back up to the main lobby of Gringotts. Griphook took his leave from us there and walked away. Ginny and I had transformed back to our previous appearances once we had entered the stairway. Before Dumbledore left he pulled me aside for a quick question.

"Harry, I wasn't certain about the identity of that shade that appeared. Could you tell who that was?"

"It was a voice and an identity we've come across before sir. It was…"

Dumbledore held up a warning finger. "Let's not discuss this here. Perhaps in my office some evening this week?"

"Yes sir. Thank you for coming along."

"I do not want you to face these trials by yourself Harry but I'm not sure I will always be around for the ongoing adversity that seems to find you."

Dumbledore patted me on the shoulder and left the bank. Sirius, Ginny and I followed him out to the street a minute later but Sirius directed us the opposite way from the floo station.

"I'm not sure about you two but how about I buy you an early lunch at the Leaky Cauldron? I definitely need something in my stomach other than that goblin excuse for liquor."

"That sounds fine Sirius" Ginny said. "Do you supposed we can talk Uncle Jamie into buying us ice creams before we head home?"

I laughed and tweaked Ginny's nose. "Only if you remember your table manners and don't kick either of us under the table like last time."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at me but blushed when I asked her what she meant to do with that.

Sirius laughed and pushed us down Diagon Alley and toward the portal to the Leaky Cauldron. "Now what's this about a quest?"

**End Harry's POV**

-X- -X-

Sirius used a private room at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch and discussions with his adopted son and his wife. He wanted details of their previous encounters with 'versions' of what he had just seen. After Harry cast some privacy spells around the room, they told him.

Sirius was shocked, mad and proud of what Harry, Hermione and Ginny had done with their young lives. He was also disturbed about the number of Riddle/Voldemorts that they had encountered. "I will have to do some research into the Black library about Dark Magic like this."

"Black Library?"

"In the London Black family home. The library has an extensive number of books on the Dark Arts and if we are talking about.."

"Riddle, Tom Riddle" Harry insisted.

"Yes, if Riddle performed some old ritual to split himself or his soul, the knowledge might be there."

"Can we help you look?"

"Harry, I'm not sure Dumbledore would approve of you doing that; some of those books are very dangerous just to open and look at."

Ginny stood up and leaned across the table staring right into Sirius' eyes. "That bastard keeps trying to kill Harry and there's that stupid prophecy to think about. Harry has earned a right to help you look and you know what Hermione might do to you if you turn her down from exploring a whole new library."

Sirius thought a bit and then nodded. "Okay, but I will talk to Dumbledore about it first. Maybe if Mooney comes with us to help supervise and split the most dangerous tomes out for him and me."

Ginny grinned and came around to kiss Sirius on the cheek. "You're the best Sirius."

"If I were the best I'd take the lot of you and move to a beach in the Caribbean."

"And leave everybody else to face Zombiefarts?"

"Zombiefarts?"

Harry chuckled. "Well, he does keep coming back from the dead, doesn't he?"

Sirius exploded in laughter. "You have as much cheek as you father did Harry. Don't let it go to your head though; I made too many mistakes by thinking I was unbeatable."

Harry and Ginny nodded and Harry checked his watch. "We need to get going Sirius; otherwise Professor Lupin and Hermione will both dock us for being late."

Sirius threw a couple of galleons on the table to pay for lunch and walked the two back to the portal to Diagon Alley. "I have some other shopping to do for Gracie before I head back to the Manor. Give Moony a hotfoot for me and I'll call you on the watch tonight if I turn anything else up."

The three exchanged hugs at the entranceway and Jamie Evans and his 'niece' walked back down Diagon Alley to the floo stations. Harry and Ginny emerged from the floo back in to Dumbledore's office to find Patchum waiting for them with their packed bookbags. They gave him their cloaks and asked him to take them back to the Hearth. Patchum nodded and disappeared in a blink.

The two Potters made it to the ground floor in time to catch the end of lunch in the Great Hall. They stopped at the doors and sent a mental hello to Hermione. She was talking to Ron and Luna but looked up and pushed her plate away. Hermione hurried to the hallway and jumped into Harry and Ginny's arms.

"Are you both okay?" she whispered anxiously after they let her down.

Both nodded but Ginny held up her hand. "Just a word of warning; if a goblin offers you a celebratory drink, don't EVER accept."

"The Qutluch 'Iw? I'm glad I was out of the direct loop with that when you drank it. I got a little dizzy myself from the second hand reaction."

"Ginny!"

Ginny and her mates looked to see a concerned Ron coming from the Great Hall with Luna holding onto arm.

"Are you okay?" Ron was staring at Harry when he asked his sister how she was feeling.

"I am fine Ron. It was just a couple hours of discomfort. A few hours of sleep and I'm right as rain."

Ron leaned in and lowered his voice a little while his ears turned red. "I have to ask. Did Harry do something to you that messed you up? You know… down.. in… there?"

Hermione giggled while Harry covered up his face with his hands. Luna huffed and pulled her boyfriend back by his ear. "That was uncalled for Ronald."

"But she's still my sister and I have a right to know if her 'womany' problems were caused by Harry."

Other students were leaving lunch and overheard Ron's last statement. Whispers were started and people stopped and stared at the group. Harry turned and started banging his head against the nearest wall. Hermione came around to stop him while Ginny sputtered between outrage and laughter at her well-meaning brother.

By the time Ginny had decided, Ron had hung his head in embarrassment. Ginny walked up and lifted his face. "Brother or not, that was too personal a question. It Harry had done something wrong I wouldn't have allowed him to rub my back and tummy to help me feel better. And Ron" Ginny whispered, "before you open your mouth again and totally humiliate everyone. – I am not preggers either. Back off a little before I write Mum about what you just did."

Ron said "Sorry" and turned away.

"And apologize to my husband too!"

Ron stopped, let out a big sigh and turned around. "Harry, I …"

"Still love Ginny and are concerned about her welfare. I understand that. But there's a time and a PLACE for discussions like this. Not the Main Reception Hall while our friends and classmates are nearby. Do I need to talk to all the Weasley men again? Or would you like Ginny to do it?"

Ron Weasley face got very white all of a sudden. "I'm sorry and will tell the twins and Percy. They'll probably laugh at my screw up but I don't want any of three of you really mad at me."

Ginny patted her brother on the arm. "We know Ron. Go walk Luna to her next class and we'll see you in DADA."

Ron nodded, apologized again and tried to catch up with Luna. She was halfway up the first flight of stairs and Ron tried to get her to stop and talk to him. He was still trailing her when they disappeared. The three Potters picked up their bookbags and headed for Professor Lupin's classroom. Harry looked at his wives and shook his head. "We will never, ever use that type of excuse again. Is that understood?"

Both nodded and then Ginny chuckled. "I'm sorry Harry. I never thought Ron would dare say anything to either me or you."

Harry nodded and rubbed his forehead where he had hit the wall repeatedly. "Hopefully, we won't be getting laughed at all day. How was class with Hagrid this morning Hermione?"

"It actually was informative and not dangerous for a change. Hagrid had a big fire going in one of the pens next to his hut and he said we were studying salamanders."

"We could have used one of those this morning" Harry murmured.

"Hagrid brought out a box of coals and threw it on the fire, releasing the fire creatures inside it. He kept half the class busy throwing bits of wood on the fire to keep them comfortable."

"I'm sorry we missed it."

"You don't have to miss it. Hagrid pulled me aside and said you could make up the missed class tomorrow afternoon with the Hufflepuffs. I guess he heard you had an official absence so there won't be any points or penalties assigned to you."

Harry snapped his fingers. "And here I thought I could work off the penalties by providing a study session to a deserving student."

"What student and what type of lesson are you talking about Mr. Potter?"

Harry stared at Hermione and waggled his eyebrows.

Hermione blushed and slapped Harry on the arm. "We've got to get you away from Sirius. He's definitely a bad influence."

"Too bad Hermione" Ginny said. "Harry, I guess we won't tell her that we've asked Sirius if we can do some research in the Black family library then."

Hermione stopped suddenly. "The Black family library? Isn't that full of books on Dark Magic?"

'_**And what better place to find out the spells Riddle has been using to make so many copies of himself?'**_

Hermione was debating the hazards versus the benefits of investigating the Black family library when she was pulled along to the DADA classroom.

Professor Lupin was taking roll as everyone passed him entering the room but he pulled Harry aside. "How did it go then?"

"It's done Professor and it was who we thought it was."

Remus' eyebrows rose and he frowned. "Sorry then. Are you and Ginny okay?"

"Very well as a matter of fact. Wrotkill offered us some libations after the deed."

"Really?"

"You might want to ask Padfoot how he liked the_ '_Qutluch 'Iw' the next time you see him." Harry allowed Ginny and Hermione to pull him to their chairs.

Remus Lupin shook his head and chuckled. He wished he had been there to see that. He would try to find some for Sirius as a present. He nodded to an almost late arriving Ron Weasley and headed for the front of the room to start today's lesson.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 – New Lessons

Some of the new changes at Hogwarts started the next morning when the third year Gryffindors showed up for the History of Magic class. Instead of Professor Binns flowing through the wall and starting his endless droning about some aspect of the Goblin Wars, the class was surprised when a large picture frame appeared on the desk and Rowena Ravenclaw walked into it.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione stood up and most of the class followed their lead and bowed or curtsied to the living portrait of one of the four Founders. Harry spoke up and greeted the individual. "Welcome to the History of Magic class Lady Ravenclaw."

Rowena nodded back, acknowledging the class's sign of respect and then indicated that everyone should retake their seats. "Thank you for that Welcome, Mr. Potter. Professor Binns will be here for approximately half the lectures this spring. For the other classes there will be guest presenters from a variety of different fields talking about their knowledge and specialties as it relates to magical England. Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff will be talking about their encounters and dealings with other magical beings. If I can persuade the current Lord Gryffindor, he will make arrangements with his goblin friends at Gringotts to have someone give you a perspective on the other side of the Goblin Wars. They of course have other names for the encounters, such as the Eras for Goblin Independence or the Five Year Battle against Wonky Wizards."

'_**Harry?'**_

'_**First I've heard of this Ginny. I not sure if that last bit about Wonky Wizards is made up or not . I suppose I can ask Wrotkill but I'm not sure if he wants to talk to human children.'**_

'_**You're a human child.'**_

'_**Well, yes but I'm special.'**_

'_**Very special!' **_commented Ginny.

'_**But Wrotkill doesn't know about Em, does he?'**_

'_**Hermione Jane Potter!'**_

Harry blocked out the snickers in his head and turned his attention back what Lady Ravenclaw was saying. "Today I will be talking about the conditions and circumstances the led to the founding of Hogwarts."

Rowena paused for a second and then she looked at the room full of motionless students. "It is still the practice to take notes on lectures you will be tested about, isn't it Mr. Finnegan?"

Seamus' desk was totally clear when he was called upon. "Yes, sir, Rowena – no, ma'am, La…dy…" His face turned red as he quickly got flustered under the portrait's steady gaze.

"Pick one Mr. Finnegan" Rowena smiled patiently as Harry's ex-roommate tried to find his composure.

"Yes Lady Ravenclaw."

"Is that your final answer then?"

"Yes Lady Ravenclaw."

"Take one point for Gryffindor Mr. Finnegan for conviction." The rest of the class starting laughing and Rowena clapped her hands once to regain their attention.

"There may be time for questions at the end if we proceed smartly. One thousand and six years ago I was teaching a small class of five witches and two wizards at the location close to the town some of you know as Cambridge. It was the custom in those days for almost everyone to be taught magic at home. Only the very richest or the most exceptional were sent on to more formal education on the European continent or to, how shall I say this, more sophisticated teachers."

"I held day-long classes to take time to fully instruct the students and to measure their understanding of the various disciplines of magic. Do you need to be excused Mr. Weasley? That was a very loud groan that just came out of your mouth."

"A day of particular significance happened on March 25th of that year. Our subject for the day was Defense Against Magical Creatures; not the Care as is taught by Professor Hagrid. There were a larger variety and number of dangerous magical creatures in those days; a field trip was taken that day to investigate an uncommonly concentrated area of forest beasts – the Forest of Dean. Does anyone know where that forest is located?"

A few hands were raised and Rowena called on one. "The Forest of Dean is located close to the border between western England and Wales. Near the town of Clun."

"Excellent Lady Hermione. Take 3 points for Gryffindor. To get back to my lecture; my class and I were exploring the Forest of Dean. Half the class were making observational notes while the others were standing ready with wands drawn for protection."

"Imagine all our surprise when we found an extremely large acromantula… Mr. Weasley, would you like to go see Madame Pomfrey? No? Please control yourself then."

"An acromantula that was completely tied up and a tall red-headed burly man (_**'Godric I bet' **_Harry thought.) trying to milk its fangs for poison. While he was doing that he was conversing with a pair of centaurs who…"

The lecture went on for almost the entire class period as Rowena Ravenclaw described her meetings with Godric Gryffindor and the other founders and their decision to create the foremost learning institute of the day – Hogwarts. Harry and his other classmates were allowed to ask questions during the lecture and came away with a deeper appreciation for the history and traditions of the school as one of the original Founders told her story.

There wasn't a great deal of time to ask Lady Ravenclaw any personal questions about her life and impressions of the current state of Hogwarts. Rowena did promise that she might be open at a later date for inquiries like that. When Lavender politely asked if she or others could possibly visit Lady Rowena's Repository of Knowledge, the founder winked quickly at Harry and said it was a matter that she was discussing with the Headmaster and the current Lord Gryffindor.

After thanking the class for their attentiveness, Lady Ravenclaw nodded and then simply walked out of the picture frame; assumingly to return to her own quarters under the Hogwarts library.

It was totally uncommon for any students to make any comments and interested conversations about the History of Magic class. The third year Gryffindors, however, were deep in animated discussions all the way through lunch and until Professor Babbling started taking roll for Ancient Runes class in the middle of the afternoon.

-X- -X-

While Ginny and Harry were taking some good-natured kidding the next day for having to attend a class with the Hufflepuffs, Molly Weasley and Andromeda Tonks were walking a wide-eyed Gracie through Diagon Alley. It was her first shopping experience to try and pick out some clothes and some other books to read and she turned often as they walked to take in everything.

"I don't think I've seen this many.. oh, what's the word I'm looking for Aunt Molly?"

Molly smiled at the endearment. "Is it people or things Gracie?"

Gracie paused and looked around again. "Both" she said finally.

"Diagon Alley is pretty unique in itself. Didn't you go through some towns and cities in your wanderings with Sirius?"

"I don't remember much but it wasn't very often and then only at night so I didn't see so much then."

"When you get used to the conditions here in Diagon Alley, maybe Ginny, Hermione and Harry could show you some of the muggle world."

"Would he, they do that for me?"

"I think they would really like to show you about that part of life" Andromeda said.

"But only if you keep up on your lessons, young lady."

"Why am I a lady? I thought I was a girl?" Gracie said confusedly.

Molly chuckled. "You are a girl, just like Hermione and Ginny. But you are also a young lady because you are somewhere between being a little girl and an adult woman. Is that understandable?"

"I think so. So which of these buildings are we shopping in?"

"Stores Gracie. All these different buildings are stores that sell different things. Flourish & Blotts sell books so we wi…"

"Books! Can we go there first? Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you." Gracie stopped walking; she was a little upset at herself.

Molly came and threw an arm across her shoulders. "It's okay Gracie. It's exciting going shopping especially since it's your first time. We have a number of shops to go to and the bookstore is only one of them."

"Am I getting a wand today then?"

Molly looked to Andromeda. "Gracie reminds me a lot of Ginny when she started nicking her brother's wands. She couldn't wait to get her hands on her own wand. Gracie, Sirius will be the one to bring you here to get a wand of your own. He wants to instruct you first on both regular magic and your ability to change back and forth into 'Spotty'."

"Everybody's not going to call me 'Spotty' when I do change back are they, Aunt Andie?"

"No, not unless you want them too. That's one custom that I do know a little about. If you want the people you know to call you Gracie you tell them; if you don't want people to know you can change back and forth – then you tell people around you to call you "Spotty'."

"That's confusing."

"I know dear. That's why Sirius is going to go through all that very slowly with you so you'll understand."

"Okay. So where are we going first then?"

"I guess the Apothecary; it'll be the shortest stop."

"The Ap..postee…dairy. What do they sell there?"

"Apothecary. It's place that sells medicines and things that the make magical potions."

"I need medicines?"

Molly and Andromeda exchanges glances that said 'You go ahead and tell her what she'll go through every month.' Andromeda finally snorted and said "How about I go and make the purchases there and catch up with you two at Twilfits? The next time Nymphadora comes over, she will explain why you need supplies from here Gracie."

"Okay. Aunt Andie, why doesn't Fadora like her first name?"

"Nymphadora. She will explain that to you also Gracie. She just wants to be called Dora for some reason."

"I can remember that a lot easier than the other."

Andromeda nodded and watched as Molly and Gracie headed down the street with Molly explaining the things Gracie was pointing to or asking about. Andromeda was really pleased with the amount of progress the teenager had made in the short week since she had reverted to her normal form. Whether she had recalled something from her home life before or not, Gracie had quickly mastered the alphabet and was making progress on putting letters together to form words. Hence the trip to Flourish & Blotts for more difficult books and primers on writing. Other stops would be the stationery store for practice writing paper and learner's ink (non-staining and quick drying), a few clothes stores and maybe a stop at Fortescue's for a dish of ice cream before heading back to Potter Manor.

Gracie was really happy to have the instruction and company of Minerva, Andromeda, Molly and Augusta but she really preferred to be with Sirius. They could be found talking in the kitchen as they watched the elves work or taking walks around the grounds when the weather allowed. Gracie had given up the idea on being a mate for Sirius but had really taken to the idea of family with Sirius as being it when Harry, Ginny or Hermione weren't around. Uncle Remus and the various 'Aunts' were treated as part of her extended family but Gracie was still very shy around strangers.

'Aunt' Andie emerged from the Apothecary to see that Gracie was doing some serious window shopping at Quality Quidditch Supplies despite Molly Weasley's best efforts to drag her further down the street.

'Poor Sirius, she's really going to be a handful if she discovers boys soon' she abruptly thought as she hurried to catch up to the pair.

-X- -X-

By the time 2 pm rolled around on Thursday afternoon Harry and Ginny had sworn that they were going to find out who had arranged their schedules for the semester. (And give that individual or group a good talking to!) Not only was Thursday their fullest day of classes but they had been kept up late the night before attending the first Astronomy class. There was an extremely rare alignment of stars and planets and Professor Sinistra wouldn't let anyone leave until everyone had charted out the pattern to base their assignment on. It had taken three tries before Terry Boot realized he had switched Mars and Pluto around. The rest of the Ravenclaws had kidded him terribly when they finally walked down from the tower but he just said it was "too late or too early to think clearly." Most of the others in the joined class actually sympathized with his assessment but it mattered little by the time they all tumbled into bed.

Paying attention to the lectures in Transfiguration, Arithmancy and Charms had even worn down the ever attentive Hermione by the time the three returned to the Hearth after supper. They all dropped their bookbags on the floor and tumbled into the nearest chairs.

"I'm mentally dead" Harry said.

"If I wasn't so tired myself I'd make some comment about Draco agreeing with that."

Harry blew a raspberry at Ginny and stretched out his arms and back. "I'm real glad we postponed those anti-dementor lessons from Professor Lupin until Monday evenings. Having them tonight wouldn't have worked at all. He said we needed all our concentration to make the spell work."

Hermione undid her laces and pulled her shoes off. "Ah, that's a lot better. I think I'm going to freshen up and change into my pajamas and bathrobe before we start homework."

"I'll go with you Hermione. Pajamas sound really good. I hope I can stay awake more than an hour though."

"I can help you both change into your night clothes" Harry said with a grin.

Both girls shook their heads. "That sounds nice but we might never get out of the bedroom Harry."

"And that's bad because?"

Ginny got up and kissed Harry in passing. "We shouldn't get behind on our homework the first week. We'd be no better that Ron used to be then."

"Okay, I get it. How about I set up our books and inks and stuff while you're changing?"

"You're a dear." Hermione said as she gave him a shimmying hug that brought a smile and a blush to his face. "We'll only be a couple of minutes and then you can have the loo."

"Okay, everything will be set up when you get back." Harry grabbed the bookbags and set out their supplies on their table. Ginny and Hermione returned about ten minutes later and Harry smiled to see that they were both wearing the slippers he had got them for Christmas.

(One of Harry's gifts to both of them was matching set of hats and slippers; Ginny's were red and showed the face and ears of a fox while Hermione's were a black and white that had cat eyes, ears, mouth and whiskers. Hermione hadn't dared ask Harry about why she had received a set of feline accessories - she knew he would just quote the old joke about petting her kitty. She had blushed furiously when she had opened the set but did give Harry and extra big hug for it.)

Harry watched the girls settle into the table and then made his own way to the bathroom for a quick shower and a change of clothes. Both girls noticed that he was humming when he left but both were concentrating on the chapters in Arithmancy they had to read and the problems at the end of the section.

Both girls looked up suddenly from their books when they heard a sudden sound coming from their bedroom. Harry, hair still wet, came out carrying his mandolin. "I thought a spot of music might cheer us up a little and give us a better mood until curfew."

"That would be great. Nothing sad" Hermione requested.

"Yes, something upbeat" Ginny said as she place a marker in her book and closed it.

"Okay, I believe I have it. I'm pretty sure you don't know this one but if you feel like joining in at the chorus, go ahead."

Harry settled on the back of the couch and warmed up his fingers by playing some quick chords up and down the scale. He smiled as his wives turned to him and Ginny felt Harry draw a little bit of bond magic to provide some background music. Hermione identified a penny whistle playing a jig and then Harry joined in.

It was fast and the first two lines had both girls smiling as Harry's voice filled their living room:

_A Scotsman clad in kilt left the bar one evening fair  
And one could tell by how he walked he'd drunk more than his share  
He thumbled on until he could no longer keep his feet  
he stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street._

_Ring ding diddle diddle i de o_  
_Ring di diddle i o_  
_He stumbled off into the grass to sleep beside the street_.

Both Ginny and Hermione started smiling as they liked the quick and lively melody.

_About that time two young and lovely girls just happened by,  
And one says to the other with a twinkle in her eye  
You see yon sleeping Scotsman who is young and handsome built  
I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath their kilt._

_Ring ding diddle diddle i de o_  
_Ring di diddle i o_  
_I wonder if it's true what they don't wear beneath their kilt._

Ginny's eyes started twinkling but she was hiding her smile behind her hands. Hermione, however, cocked an eyebrow and started holding up a warning finger. Harry winked at her and continued on.

_They crept up to the sleeping Scotsman quiet as could be_  
_Then lifted up his kilt about an inch so they could see_  
_And there behold for them to view beneath his Scottish skirt_  
_Was nothing but what God had graced him with upon his birth_

_Ring ding diddle diddle i de o_  
_Ring di diddle i o was nothing there but what God gave upon his birth_

Ginny had joined in singing the chorus with Harry by this point and both were watching Hermione trying to decide between being shocked or clapping along with the music.

_They marveled for a moment then one said we'd best be gone_  
_But let's leave a present for our friend before we move along_  
_and as a gift they took a blue silk ribbon and they tied it in a bow_  
_Around the bonnie spar that the Scot's lifted kilt did show_

_Ring ding diddle diddle i de o_  
_Ring di diddle i o_  
_Around the bonnie spar that the Scot's lifted kilt did show_

Ginny was clapping and singing along and while Hermione's ears were beet red, she did start harmonizing with Ginny.

_The Scotsman woke to nature's call and stumbled toward a tree_  
_Behind a bush he lifts his kilt and gawks at what he sees_  
_Then in a startled voice he says to what's before his eyes_  
_He said, "Lad I don't know where you've been but I see you won first prize"_

Ginny fell out of her chair laughing and rolled on the floor. Hermione couldn't hold in her giggles anymore and struggled to finish singing. Harry slowed down and finished the final chorus by himself.

_Ring ding diddle diddle i de o_  
_Ring di diddle i o_  
_He said, "Lad I don't know where you've been but I see you won first prize" _(Traditional Scotchish drinking song)

Harry placed the mandolin down and he and Hermione helped the gasping Ginny up from the floor. The three fell into a three way hug and both girls gave their husband a great big kiss as a reward.

"That was splendid Harry; just the break I needed. Do you know any naughtier songs that might entertain us a little in the bedroom?"

Harry looked at the still pink face of this other wife. "Maybe but I'm not sure Hermione would like that type of entertainment."

Hermione whispered but had her face turned down as she replied into Harry's shoulder. "Maybe."

Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione gently on the cheek. "I am still at your beck and call lovely wife. If and when you want but I'll not ever disrespect your wishes."

Hermione held Harry's face in her hands. "Ever my gentleman. Thanks for the song Harry but let's get to our homework. I'd like to give you extra snuggling tonight before we go to sleep."

"You don't have.."

"Shush husband dear. Don't argue with either of your wives."

Harry nodded and reluctantly let go of both Hermione and Ginny. They all went back to table to start their reading.

Five minutes later, Hermione asked a question without looking up from her book. "Ginny, do we have any blue ribbons to wear in our hair tomorrow?"

Harry choked on his own spit as giggles erupted from his best friends and lovers.

-X- -X-

Bellatrix NoName (she loathed that) couldn't decide if it was the arrogance or the greed that led Lucius Malfoy to make the assumption that he was the leader of their motley crew of escapees. Either way she would be telling their Master when he returned that Malfoy was not the wizard to be standing by his side through the conquering of England and beyond. Malfoy was too ambitious by far to be really trusted.

His plan however was sound. Recruiting new members and money from the fringe pureblood families had merit. While families such as the Blodgett, Harper, Rosier and Wilkes had never had a member take the Dark Mark, they had provided monetary and political support to Lord Voldemort during his rise to power. Other pureblood families such as the Greengrass's could be pressured or blackmailed into helping the remaining Death Eaters at large.

Peter Pettigrew had also provided the names of those witches and wizards that had been removed from Hogwarts for unethical (or so they said) time-honored practices. Those young people might swell the ranks of the Death Eaters or become spies or disrupters if they were ever readmitted back to the school. As for now she and the others were having discreet, 'polite' talks with individuals or heads of the various houses that they were in a position to provide all the types of support they wanted.

Bellatrix watched as Lucius Malfoy poured himself another snifter of brandy as he sat in front of the fire. The bottle had been a 'liberated' gift from Elliot Greengrass while they were visiting his impressive manor. He was one of the fence-sitters that had reservations about joining or supporting the return of their Master. He would have to be revisited and appropriate disciplines or incentives provided to ensure his cooperation. Pity the fool if he thought him or his family was safe at their home or at Hogwarts.

Lucius was surprised when Bellatrix took both the snifter and the bottle of 100 year old brandy from him. "Do you really want to get into a drunken stupor with me two doors down from you Malfoy?"

Lucius snarled but remained sitting when Bellatrix threw the contents of the snifter in the fire. As the flames colored and lept with the alcohol, Lucius wondered if the Lestrange brothers would retaliate if Bellatrix had a sudden tragic accident.

-X- -X-

Friday morning's owls brought their regular amount of fan mail to Harry. He scanned them briefly for hexes and malicious tricks and sent the few letters he might want to answer personally to the Hearth. He had firm instructions from both Ginny and Hermione that any correspondence that contained any pictures were to be banished 'straight into the Stromboli' volcano in Italy. They had only helped Harry with his mail only once before in their first year before deciding that some witches had nothing better to do than try and tempt the Boy-Who-Lived with risqué (if not outright perverse) photos of themselves.

There were two interesting letters that Harry put into his pocket to read after they left the Great Hall. One was from Madame Bones and the other from Ragnorak, the head of Gringotts. Hermione agreed with him that those letters need not be opened when inquisitive eyes might be around.

The three Potters finished breakfast early and with Felicia took a short wander before they headed for the dungeons and their double Potions class. Ginny found the first empty classroom and they made their way inside. Harry locked the door and cast privacy charms to ensure they wouldn't be disturbed.

"So which one should I read first?"

"MRAaDgAnMoBrOaNkES" came the disagreeing replies from Ginny and Hermione.

Tonks chuckled and Harry laughed and threw both letters up the air. "For two ladies that have their minds joined, I certainly have to respect your individual wishes. Whichever letter landed face up I'll read first. Okay?"

Both girls were looking at each other and smiling. "Yes Harry" they said in unison.

Harry bent over to pick up the two letters. "Madam Bones it is."

Both girls looked over a different shoulder as Harry opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. He read it aloud for Tonks benefit:

_Harry (Ginny and Hermione also), _

_Thank you for the list you provided of the possible escapees locations. We knew about two thirds of those locations from previous Auror reports but your list gave us a good number of other locations that we weren't aware of._

_You will be happy to know that we have captured or unfortunately killed the majority of the outstanding convicts. But not the most dangerous ones; Malfoy, Dolohov, the three Lestranges, and Peter Pettigrew are still at large. We will continue searching but have totally run out of leads other than a general search around those known locations and some public venues._

_It is not polite to beg seeing as you have been extremely helpful in personally capturing and guiding us in our pursuits of these criminals. However, if you think of any other possible locations, the DMLE and I would be most grateful._

_I'll leave a word of caution about trying to subdue or capture these remaining Death Eaters. Despite your formidable talents, I would not like to think of you or your family being put in harm's way._

_Please inform Felicia that her assigned duty remains until all of the criminals are safely back at Azkaban._

_Madame Amelia Bones (Head, Department of Magical Law Enforcement)_

Tonks groaned from the chair she sat in. "Not more Runes homework; I was horrid at it the first time through- it hasn't gotten any easier."

"We could always ask Madame Bones to commute your sentence" Harry said with a smile.

"Harriekins don't confuse my problems with classes with a reluctance to watch your back. The felons that are left are totally ruthless and not sane enough to think that getting into Hogwarts is impossible. I'll be here for the duration."

Harry came over and put a hand on Felicia's shoulder. "Okay _Nymphadora_, if you promise not to say Harriekins again, you can come study and work on your Ancient Runes homework with us."

Felicia's hair flashed pink then green briefly and she smiled. "I'll agree to that and even promise not to tell Sirius what Hogwarts calls you."

"Thank you Tonks."

Hermione was holding up the other letter. "The other letter Harry, we need to get to class."

Harry nodded and tore open the other letter to read. He was going to mentally going to share it but groaned aloud after he scanned it.

"Bad news Harry?"

"Ugh, you might say so."

**To: Lord Harry (Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, etc.)**

**From: Ragnorak Foebiter (Leader of the Goblin Nation)**

**Congratulations young friend on your successful destruction of the entity inhabiting the Founder's Artifact. A potential foe to Magical and Goblin England was eliminated by you and Lady Ginny's action. The Goblin Nation acknowledges a Debt of Heroism to both of you.**

"That can't be a bad thing Harry."

"I know Hermione; maybe Dumbledore knows what a Debt of Heroism entails. Okay back to the letter."

**Wrotkill tells me that you enjoyed the Knife's Blood you drank. I will be sending you several **_**tlho'ren**__**s**_** for your next birthday. **

'I think that's about a gallon Ginny.'

'NO, thank you very much!'

**Further research into the associated family's tied into Slytherin House means you are now the Lord of these additional abandoned lines: Farquhar, Bottemly, Quivens, Klatsome, Tottles, and Zooks. You may claim the House rings and inspect those vaults during your next visit to Gringotts.**

_**reH lugh charghwI'**_

"What's that last part Harry?"

"Hermione is the linguist."

"My lazy husband won't tell you that it means 'The victor is always right' Tonks."

"That's cool Mr. I don't have enough fingers now."

"Watch your step young lady. I now have the authority to name you Maid Tottles or Maid Bottemly."

"You wouldn't!"

Hermione and Ginny chuckled at Tonks' outrage face. "He wouldn't but Maid Bottemly has such a memorable ring to it, don't you think?"

Felicia swatted Ginny's shoulder and pointed the three of them toward the door. "Potions, remember?"

The four unusual students headed for the nearest stairs that led downward to the dungeons.

They weren't the last students to arrive in the Potions classroom but luckily all the others stuck to their previous seats and the Potters could continue to sit together. The bell rang just as Seamus and Neville found their seats and their new instructor came in from the rear door.

Madame Narcissa Black was wearing a dark green robe with the Hogwarts emblem embroidered on the shoulder. She took out the class list and began taking roll. Once she had satisfied herself that she could put a name with a face and seat she dropped the list on top of her desk.

"Welcome to the last half of your third year potions. You may address me as Madame Black although I may not remember it perfectly at first. Today we will not be brewing any potions but those of you that wish to take notes may do so. I wish to evaluate your knowledge and memory of the first couple years of instruction at the hands of Professor Snape. Not that I find any fault with his method of teaching but mine will hopefully be less stressful and dangerous."

"I've written a potion on the blackboard. It's the Bruise-Healing Paste. That is your assignment for the next class. Read about the concoction and be prepared to discuss and brew it when we meet again."

'_**Harry look - Neville's actually smiling.'**_

'_**I see Ginny. This may work out pretty good for everyone.'**_

"We'll start our review out now. I want everyone to think about the ten most common ingredients you've used in the potions you've worked on so far. Who wants to take a stab?"

A number of hands were raised and Madame Black picked one seemingly at random. "Miss Patil?"

"Water, ma'am."

"Excellent first choice. A stabilizing and diluting agent to start with." Madame Black wrote Water down on the board. "Who's next? Lady Hermione."

Hermione stood but before she could speak Madame Black addressed her. "Your reputation precedes you Mrs. Potter. I suspect you could give us the top twenty ingredients all by yourself. I will call on you further if the rest get stuck somewhere along the way. I don't mean to ignore your expertise but I am seeking everyone's familiarity with the subject. Is that acceptable?"

"Yes ma'am." Hermione sat down and smiled at her husband. _**'I think I was just complimented.'**_

'_**I know you were. I'm starting to really like this class.'**_

"Mr. Black?"

Everyone turned to look at a suddenly nervous Draco. "Frog Brains?"

"Top ten for all _three_ years. Care to try again Mr. Black?"

"Flobberworms, Professor Black."

"That's Madame Black; I'm not a professor yet. But flobberworms is a top ten answer. One of the commonest thickening agents. Very good. Next?"

The list was filled out quickly with no demerits assigned to anyone for a wrong guess. It was almost… fun. They proceeded to a number of different topics and Harry realized half way through the class that everyone was going to be called on. Even Crabbe and Goyle.

Just before the class ended Madame Black clapped her hands once for attention. "We've had a bit of fun here today and you all have had a chance to speak up. Do not mistake today's class as normal however. Potions are a serious and potentially dangerous undertaking. I would like to make it through the rest of the year without anybody poisoning themselves or having to visit Madame Pomfrey. There will be rewards and punishments for exemplary work and behavior issues just as much as in your other classes. I've written my office hours up on the blackboard but arrangements can be made to see me at other times."

The bell rang for the end of class and Madame Black dismissed almost everyone. "Would Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Black and Mr. Potter stay for a minute or two?"

Everyone wondered what was going to be said to the three boys as the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins left the classroom. Harry, Draco and Neville walked to the front of the room to where Madame Black sat behind the desk. She regarded the three of them for a couple of seconds and then smiled.

"Mr. Longbottom, do you mind having these other two hear what I have to say to you?"

Neville was visibly nervous but shook his head. "No Ma'am."

"Good. Neville Professor Snape has told me all about your difficulties in this subject. I understand he can be a little… intimidating at times. Based on what your answers were during this class, I judge you have more than a sufficient knowledge to get an Exceeds in this class if you apply yourself. I'll attribute your previous troubles to nervousness or a lack of confidence in your own abilities. Would I be far off from your own honest evaluation?"

Neville thought for a couple of seconds and then tried to keep the nervousness out of his voice. "I think that I've reacted badly to the pressure."

"I appreciate honesty. Do I scare you Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville took a deep breath and replied. "No ma'am."

"Wonderful. So if I ever hear that you've come across another boggart I can be assured that I won't be the one appearing in your grandmother's clothes when you cast the Riddikulus spell?"

Neville got red and swung around when Harry and Draco snickered. "One of you told her!"

Draco held up a hand admitting he was the guilty party. "But you have to admit Longbottom, it was very funny."

Neville stopped for a second and then smiled broadly. "Yes, it was; a lot of people said it was brilliant."

"Draco!"

Draco stopped laughing with Harry and Neville and turned to face his mother. "Yes?"

"If you can laugh with them, don't you think you owe the Scion of House Longbottom the respect of calling him by his first name?"

Draco nodded and turned back to the other boy. "Yes, Neville I apologize. You are a decent wizard even if you are a little more accident prone than Harry here in some places. Harry or I will find time to sit down with you soon and explain a few things about my checkered background. If you don't mind holding my secrets."

"I think I might like that …Draco."

"You are excused Mr. Longbottom and that last part of the conversation never happened."

"Yes Madame Black. Thank you."

"Have a good day then Mr. Longbottom."

Neville picked up his bookbag and walked out of the classroom. The three listened until the door closed behind him and Narcissa sighed a little. "There's something deep about that boy. I hope he realizes that soon."

Harry nodded. "Neville's a good and loyal friend. I'd trust him to watch my back anytime."

Draco seemed a little surprised about the statement and resolved to think about it and Neville Longbottom a little later. Narcissa stood up and waved her wand causing the blackboard to start cleaning itself. "So how do you two think I did?"

Harry smiled. "That was stupendous. Really."

Draco agreed. "You might have everyone below fourth year wanting to actually get here early."

"Let's see how it goes when we get to the actual potion creation part of the course."

"Was that the only reason you wanted to see us Madame Black? A couple of somewhat impartial opinions?"

"Maybe a little Harry but we're not in class now so you can call me Narcissa if you'd like. I'll reserve Cissie for when we are all back at Potter Manor."

"I received an owl from Madame Bones this morning. All the escaped Death Eaters except for your ex, the Lestranges, Bellatrix, Pettigrew and Dolohov have been recaptured or eliminated."

Both Draco and his mother frowned at that bit of news. "It's unfortunate but we are all safe here at Hogwarts. I don't wish for us to impose on your hospitality too long Harry but until Lucius is gone one way or the other…"

Harry nodded. "You are welcome in our house for as long as you'd like. If you would like to get away for a real vacation, there are a variety of other houses that you could go to."

"Thanks, Lord Potter but it's long way to summer and the arrangements here are quite satisfactory."

Harry held up a warning finger and Narcissa chuckled. "I know… it's Harry outside of classroom time. Actually time is the reason I asked you to stay."

"I'm sorry I don't understand."

"I watched you cooking more than once back at the manor. You used a muggle device that you could adjust for baking and cooking needs."

Draco nodded. "Yes, it had that stupid ding when it wound down."

"The kitchen timer? It's a very common instrument."

"Is it common enough that someone could buy a couple of dozen of them?"

"I guess so. Why?"

"There is only one clock in this room and everyone stares at it. I remember ruining more than one concoction because I was watching the clock rather than minding my cauldron. I thought if we got enough of those timers for everyone's desk, it might eliminate some uncertainty or problems."

Harry's eyes lit up. "That's a brilliant idea. I bet Professor Flitwick or Hermione could even charm then so they all sounded different when they sounded off."

"I'll talk to the Headmaster about getting funds. It shouldn't be too long."

Harry shook his head. "Go ahead and tell him but don't ask for the funding. I can spare a few pounds and I do have a contact or two on the muggle side of things. I'll send an owl out in the morning asking Hermione's parents to do the shopping for us. They might even be able to get them all this weekend."

"Thank you Harry. You two ought to run along now before Pansy or the two Mrs. Potter get upset at me."

Draco smirked. "They wouldn't dare get mad at you. You might assign them detention."

Madame Black actually smiled. "I do keep forgetting about that little part of my job. Maybe I ought to practice on my son and his friend?"

The classroom was suddenly empty and Narcissa smiled before she turned to double check the lesson plan she had drawn up for the first year Ravenclaw class after lunch.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 – A Problem and A Prescription

The lessons that Sirius and Professor Lupin had promised the Potter family started the next Monday after supper. The three were supposed to meet the adult wizards, ironically or not, in the Storm Room where Harry had saved Hermione, Ginny and Dumbledore from a tornado of wild bond magic that had threatened to kill the four of them. Harry had managed to protect the other three but at the cost of the storm stripping his magic from him. It had been a difficult time for the three of them but Harry had made one of his incredibly improbable recoveries.

Ginny and Hermione were a little anxious about going to the room again but Harry promised that he wouldn't start singing or performing any sort of magic unless it was the direction of Sirius or Professor Lupin. When they opened the door, a gust of slightly magically charmed air blew their hair around. Ginny reached for a brush for Harry but he laughingly ducked away and escorted her and Hermione to the front of the room. There were five chairs set up and Sirius and Professor Lupin already occupied a pair.

Sirius waved his wand and the door closed behind them soundlessly. Professor Lupin spoke a few words and the trio felt privacy and silencing charms being set up so that no one could interrupt or overhear them.

After exchanging some hugs and handshakes, Sirius wasted no time in getting down to business. "The subject for the evening and what you've asked for is a way to defend yourselves against Dementors. Without Harry pulling a legendary sword out of mid-air at the last possible moment. Although that method has some advantages, it is not something to rely on for a number of reasons. The primary reason is that Dementors sometimes swarm and as fast as Harry can be, he can't defend himself against a 360 degree attack."

"That's certainly true. It was bad enough trying to overcome the effects of the exposure of one of those foul creatures. I shudder to think what a half dozen or more would feel like."

"Hopefully, that why we're here" Sirius said. "To teach you a method of defending yourself from single or multiple Dementors. Dumbledore and the two of us think amount of magic that the three of you have available in your magical cores could be highly effective in fighting off the Dementors if you can master the spell."

"To say nothing of what we can call on with the bond magic" Ginny stated.

Remus frowned. "That's a problem Ginny. We're all pretty sure that you won't be able to use the bond magic against the Dementors."

"What?" questioned Harry.

"We'll get to that titch of guesswork in a bit. It's pretty much a guess on our parts right now but it could be a fatal one if not addressed in our discussions and preparations."

"Okay, I guess we do without that piece of information now. So where are we starting?"

"That depends on how much you know about Dementors. We shouldn't waste your time going over things you already are aware of. And knowing you three, I know you wouldn't leave a traumatic experience like that without learning everything you could about an opponent. So tell me Hermione, since you're the primary investigator here, what do you all know?"

"And there's no need to stand Hermione" Remus said with a smile. "We're not in class and you won't be receiving points for your expertise."

Ginny blew a raspberry at the two older wizards but quieted down when Hermione cleared her throat and began speaking. "The origin of the Dementors has never been factually documented although there are at least a score of tales and speculations as to where they originally came from. Some say that they are demons summoned by some dark spell from another dimension while some others speculate they are the survivors from a vile cataclysm in a previous magical age that nobody remembers. Whatever their origins, what everyone does agree on is the physical and emotional characteristics of the fiends. Dementors are generally human-shaped about ten feet tall but they are always seen in dark, hooded shrouds with only grey decayed hands being generally exposed."

"I can vouch their feet are in the same disgusting condition as their hands" Harry inserted.

"There's still a faint outline on Harry's back where he was stepped on" Ginny said as she rubbed Harry's shoulder.

Hermione paused and nodded with a concerned look at her husband. She continued on with her description however. "Nobody knows if Dementors are sentient beings or not but it is thought that they can communicate with each other. Dementors are 'officially' under the control of the Minister of Magic and the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries. What that entails has not been disclosed by the Ministry. The Dementors are thought to be blind but hunt by relying on emotions. They are particularly adept on feeding on positive emotions. They 'feed' on positive emotions like happiness and good memories, leaving their victims to experience their own worst memories or nightmares. The presence of a Dementor is accompanied by freezing cold and an increase of darkness as if the Dementors can absorb the very light and heat present."

"The most disturbing part of the once-thought immortal creatures is their kiss. The Dementors Kiss is caused by the creatures latching onto the mouth of the victim with their mouth and withdrawing the very soul from the person's body. After a kiss, a victim is left as a thoughtless mindless shell of a human; it is thought to be a fate worse than death itself."

Ginny shuddered and held on to Harry's hand tighter. "Couldn't we just avoid them altogether? It would be much easier."

Harry smiled a little sadly and kissed the tips of Ginny's fingers. "Not always possible I'm afraid. They seem to be attracted to me for some reason and I couldn't concentrate properly on the Hogwarts express to even get myself out of there, let alone with you two. So we have to learn this, if not today then soon. I want to protect you two so very much but I realize I can't do this type of thing ever by myself. I'm very selfish and want you to be with me for a long, long time, so I realize that you have to protect me (and yourselves) too. I never have a second's doubt about the fact that you would willingly walk into Riddle's home and give him a wedgie if you thought it would help me."

"Ewww!" Ginny said

"Total grossness" Hermione echoed.

Water balloons appeared suddenly and dropped down on the teenagers heads.

"Hey!"

Sirius waved his wand again and a dozen more water balloons appeared and started floating around the Storm Room in its one-of-a-kind air circulation pattern. "The subject is …?"

"Dementors and how to defend against them" Hermione said.

"Not pranks against Voldemort or how much you guys all love each other. Save that for your pillow talk later, okay?"

"I didn't need to hear that Moony" Sirius said.

"I wasn't too happy about saying it but they need to focus. Now more than ever."

"We get it. We get it." Ginny waved her wand and the balloons all headed back toward Sirius. He smirked and did a complicated wave of his wand. The balloons abruptly vanished.

"So where did those go?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"If I remembered right they went to the Slytherin common room."

"Oops" said Ginny and Harry together.

Remus sighed. "What was the oops for?"

"I changed half of them to be filled with honey instead of water."

"And I replaced the other half with thestral droppings from the stables."

Sirius chuckled with laughter but Remus rolled his eyes. "Can you fix what you just did?"

Ginny sighed and the three bent their heads for a minute in concentration.

"There" Harry said. "We banished our 'contents' but don't know if anyone actually got hit by the sweet and sour droppings. To be honest we did change the balloons contents with the idea of getting Sirius."

"So noted. At least their common room won't stink so long" Sirius said hopefully.

"And they've all had enough exposure to Gred and Forge's surprises to be good at cleaning themselves up" Hermione rationalized.

"That's five points apiece from Gryffindor" Remus said as he assumed his professorship for a couple of seconds.

"But Sirius was the one that…"

"Irregardless. If you have the intention to have the houses get along, then you just made a step in the wrong direction. We're not here for a pranking lesson."

Harry and Ginny hung their heads for a couple of seconds and then glanced up. "Sorry. Back to the lesson?"

Remus looked to Sirius and then started. "We are going to attempt to teach you a very challenging spell that some people never master. An especially difficult spell that might get you extra credit on your NEWT's. The Patronus charm."

Harry got excited. "Great. We've seen Mr. Weasley's weasel a couple of times as a messenger and Professor Dumbledore's is a phoenix."

"Yes Harry and your father's was a stag. Mine and Moony's follow our animal forms."

"So what was Lily Potter's patronus?" asked Hermione.

"It was originally a swan."

"Originally?" Harry said a little confused.

"Times of significant change or emotional upheaval can affect a person's patronus. Lily's changed from a swan to a doe after she married James."

"How wonderful. They matched." Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Does that mean we might be able to produce matching ones?"

Remus shrugged. "We don't have a clue one way or the other Harry. Since you've blended your identities magically it's possible. On the other hand, your strong individual cores could generate three different patronus'. We will have to wait and see."

"But first a caution. Harry, do you remember what you saw when we practiced against that boggart earlier this year?"

Harry frowned at Remus. "How could I forget that? I saw Hermione and Ginny lying dead and motionless. It was so real and scary that I wanted to kill myself because I didn't want to go on living without them."

Hermione stroked her husband's arm slowly. "He almost accomplished that. By the time we found Harry after he ran crying from the room, he had almost gone over the side of the cliff beneath Hogwarts."

"I thought I was dreaming when I saw that they were really alive. I was convinced that a Dementor had really killed them."

"And that was only a boggart. It would have been much worse if it had been a real Dementor."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I bet Hermione or Ginny could figure it out" Sirius said cryptically. Ginny and Hermione closed their eyes suddenly in concentration and suddenly Hermione gasped with Ginny having a similar bad reaction a few seconds later.

"No matter where Harry was exposed to the Dementors, we would feel the effects too." Hermione looked to be almost on the edge of crying. "That's why we felt so bad when Harry was chasing the snitch up in that thunderstorm. He saw some Dementors very close to him before he fell off his broom and the Griffins saved him."

Ginny hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. "So that's why we felt so bad about the Dementors on the train before we saw them. Harry saw them first and passed along the consequences to us."

Harry tried apologizing almost at once but both girls just shook their head 'No' and let him know what they didn't blame him.

"That's not good for us then" Harry finally got out; he was horrified that each of them could be nothing more than a conduit to the others in any further encounters with the creatures.

"What's the remedy then?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Neither Dumbledore or the two of us have a ready answer for that. Your bond is so complete and still such a mystery that we really not sure."

"We do have an educated guess though" Sirius said.

"It's…?"

"Other than finding a way to dissolve the links between you all, our best guess is to reinforce your mental shields to the point where the Dementors can't look into your mind and read your mind and memories of each other."

"Oh, something simple then. We'll get right to work on that" Harry said a little sarcastically.

"We're not kidding kiddo. That's a defensive point that you and the girls have to achieve before you even have a chance of trying the Patronus spell."

"Bugger" Ginny said and Harry turned to smile at her.

"My feelings exactly but I guess we'll have to work on separating that part of our consciousness out from each other. It might be difficult."

"Any advice on how we're supposed to do this?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore and us have a probable plan. Continue on with your Occlumency practice if you haven't been. When you think you are ready, give one of the others a notice that they should try testing your mental shields. Set up a practice time to do that and when you feel you can defend yourself from one person's attack, make it two against one."

"When you can safely defend against that type of assault, ask Dumbledore or Snape to check your defenses. They are both skilled Legilimens and can measure your progress. If you can get to the point where Dumbledore and Snape together can't get though any of the three of your minds, we'll go on to the next step."

"This sounds horrible" Hermione said. "I don't want to kick them out of my mind. Because that's what the bottom line of this; separating ourselves mentally."

'_**But maybe not emotionally or at some other level'**_ Harry thought.

'_**We need to try Hermione. Those things are still making circuits around Hogsmeade and the school.'**_

'_**Doesn't mean I like it Ginny.'**_

Harry groaned. "Is that all for now?"

Remus nodded but spoke up. "The headmaster would like to talk to you individually and give you a starting point and see how your mental defenses are. Not tonight but when you feel ready. He's much more experienced with this type of thing than we are."

The three stood up. Harry scowled. "Our free times in the evenings just shortened up again. Okay we'll go what you suggest."

Sirius came over and hugged Harry. "If I thought there was another way Harry…."

"I know. I'm not mad. It's just another bunch of work on top of all the other stuff. I may have to give up Quidditch if this keeps up."

"Harry!" both girls exclaimed.

"If I have a choice of flying around chasing a teeny magical ball or learning to keep the three of us safer, you should know which one I'll choose."

Both girls nodded and Hermione turned to the adults. "The Potter family is going back to the Hearth now. We have a lot of talking to do."

Sirius and Remus nodded. "Don't overwork yourselves on this. It wouldn't do to strain yourselves mentally."

Harry nodded and the three left the Storm Room talking quietly. Sirius turned to his friend. "I hate this. Those three have enough to handle as it is."

Remus nodded. "They do seem to find a way to muddle through though. That incredible and persistent Potter luck."

Sirius smiled. "And that's three times the Potter luck now Moony. The kids may just turn out all right after all."

Xxxx xxxx

Two plus weeks of concentrated Occlumency practice and mental attacks and defenses pushed Harry, Ginny and Hermione's patience, mental and emotional limits. Add that strain to the regular diet of classes, homework, Quidditch practice and other duties and responsibilities and it was no wonder that the Potter's stress began to manifest in classes and their treatment of each other.

Things came to a head when a distinctly angered Madame Black issued demerits and dismissed the three Potters to Dumbledore's office right in the middle of their Potions class. The Gryffindors and Slytherins had the courtesy not to stare at any of them as they cleaned up their spaces and gathered up their bookbags to leave.

It was a silent, annoyed and confused trio that made their way to the seventh floor and the entrance to the Headmasters office. Mrs. Gowdie took one look at their faces, shook her head and just pointed them to the stairway. The three rode up the stairs and paused only a second at the open doorway before Dumbledore told them to enter. Professor McGonagall was also in the room and watched as Harry, Hermione and Ginny dropped their bookbags and slumped into three chairs.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Potions at this time on Friday mornings?" Dumbledore said.

All three spoke out one or two words and then became silent as they stared at one another. "Anyone want to finish their explanation?"

Harry looked both ways before he spoke up. "Madame Black kicked us out of class and told us to report here."

"And what would be her reason for doing that?" McGonagall asked. "You three are usually the most well behaved students during class time."

"We were just working on our potion assignment" Ginny said.

"Nothing more?"

"Yes, NO, Maybe" came from three different mouths. Minerva and Dumbledore shook their heads at the three before them.

"Were there any strange happenings? Did any cauldrons around you perchance malfunction during the class?"

Hermione answered that question. "Three – Crabbe and Goyle's – which happens sometimes, and Lavender and Parvati's; they haven't had a serious accident since the end of our first year. An empty one on the storage shelf turned lime green and then melted and evaporated. "

Dumbledore nodded. "I see."

There was a silence for a long number of seconds as everyone thought and then Ginny raised a hesitant hand. "Could it be there is something wrong with us Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore smiled. "A reasonable question. Would the three of you do an old wizard a favor? Yes? Please closely close your eyes tightly and then take three long breaths in and out. One. Two. Three. Very good. Now when you open your eyes again I want you all to extend your magical senses and take a long look at each other. Go ahead and open your eyes."

Harry glanced around at his wives at then moaned. "I am so sorry ladies."

Hermione shook her head sadly and then Ginny bent over double in her chair and covered up her eyes. "We really haven't been doing things right, have we?"

Professor McGonagall spoke out then. "I noticed the offness the other day during Transfiguration Class but I thought it was just a random moment or two. Obviously it has gotten much worse since then."

Dumbledore nodded and then stood up. "I suspect the two Mrs. Potter have seen what you've seen Harry. Perhaps you might do a better explanation to them than I could."

Harry stood up and came over to where he could take a hand of each of his wives. "We each are leaking and broadcasting some sort of magical waves against the other two. It appears to me that those waves are fighting each other and setting up a field of residual magic that's unsettling to the three of us."

"And creating a bit of negative magic around you" Dumbledore suggested. "It also is probably generating those cauldron accidents and your own feelings of nerves and irritability."

"We've tried really hard to work on the regimen that Professor Lupin and Sirius gave us in developing sufficient mind shields to protect us from the effects of the Dementors."

Harry bent and kissed the back of Hermione's hand. "I think we've either gone the wrong way with this or have tried too hard and too fast without noticing the consequences. Either way we need to step back a step or two and reevaluate our procedures and goals. This is just making us worse."

Ginny sighed and leaned her head on Hermione's shoulder. "I'm sorry for my part of this. I was concentrating on all the mental preparations and didn't notice what it was doing to me or you two."

Dumbledore coughed and held up his hand. "I think the blame goes all around and I am guilty also. I have left you to your own devices and tried not to interfere as you've handle all the new challenges so well. I'm sorry."

Mumbled apologies went all around and then Dumbledore stepped back to his desk, sat down and began writing on a single piece of parchment. He looked at it once he had finished and then spoke to Hermione, Ginny and Harry.

"One of the more intriguing things I have discovered about muggles Hermione is that when a person is feeling ill they go to a doctor who examines them and then issues a prescription for a tonic or pill that will treat the symptoms or diagnosed disease. Much like Poppy and the other healers but with not as much accuracy or speed I'm afraid. I have it on good authority that even dentists are licensed to issue orders for medications or other procedures that will make the patient feel better."

"Yes sir. Both my parents are granted licenses by the government of England to issue prescriptions to their patients."

"Well, I am not your parents or even a dentist but I think Madame Pomfrey might agree with my diagnosis and suggested treatment. Here's my prescription for the three of you."

Harry took the folded piece of paper from Dumbledore and opened it where Ginny and Hermione could read it over his shoulders.

_**To: Lord and Ladies Potter**_

_**You are to proceed at once and immediately vacant the residence known as the Hearth and Hogwarts School. You must return no later than Monday morning to have breakfast with the rest of the student body. You are to leave any and all types of books, homework, revising materials, and such school related items at Hogwarts. Any unfinished classroom obligations that are due next week can be made up by the order of the Headmaster. **_

_**Relax – play – take in a sight or two. It is important to the safety and well-being of the school and three distinguished students that you reestablish a harmonious relationship with each other.**_

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

Harry smiled and Ginny hugged his arm tightly. Hermione looked a little lost and confused for a bit but Harry eventually winked at her and she smiled.

"I believe that this is one prescription that we will have no problem following" Harry said.

Professor McGonagall "And I will tell your housemates and portal guardians that you are on a special assignment for the Headmaster and cannot be disturbed until Monday morning."

Dumbledore waited until his wife finished speaking. "You should owl Sirius where you plan on being just in case he needs to contact you for anything. If an emergency occurs here, I think Fawkes could be persuaded to find you and summon you back."

Harry did a half-bow to the phoenix where he was sitting and the magical bird trilled a short melody that brought a smile to everyone present.

"I think we've been ordered to leave the premises Harry."

"And very soon Ginny. We wouldn't want to annoy the Headmaster or have him rethink his prescription."

Minerva almost smiled and wasn't surprised when Hermione took a few steps forward. "Thanks for looking after us. We do need some time away and we'll try to figure out the problem with the Dementors."

Dumbledore held up a warning finger. "That is not a part of the prescription, Mrs. Potter. There will be time for readdressing the situation when you return."

Ginny nodded and then spoke to her spouses. "We'd best get going then. We will return before curfew Sunday sir."

"Just so you're here for breakfast Monday. I think your friends, relatives and comrades would be lined up trying to get through Mrs. Gowdie to make me explain some things if you didn't return by then."

Harry nodded to his two instructors and then led Hermione and Ginny back down the circular stairway and across the seventh floor to the Hearth. After they dropped their bookbags off on the table Harry grabbed up both girls and into a close embrace. "I'm sorry for what's happened."

"We did it to ourselves Harry. Let's forget the blame for now and concentrate on our 'remedy'. Two and a half days to ourselves. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere as long as we're together is fine with me. Back to the Manor?"

Ginny smiled. "I know this nice place with a great view. It's warm there right now and we could soak up some sunshine."

"Sounds good wife of mine. Dobby!"

The house elf appeared in a matter of seconds and bowed to Harry and the others. "Lady Herminny called for Dobby?"

"Yes Dobby we are going to the Egyptian Pottery for the rest of the weekend. Could you tell Sirius where we'll be and ask Knop if he could send someone there to open it up and make sure there are provisions for us? Bring us back the portkey to there please."

"I will do as Lady Herminny asks. Dobby would be most happy to go himself to the Pottery and help out."

"That would be nice Dobby. We're planning on leaving in about a half hour."

"Then Dobby will hurry." The little elf snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Ginny turned to Harry with an odd little gleam in her eye. "What do you want us to pack husband dear?"

Harry waggled his eyebrows and both girls giggled. "How about a nice outfit? Maybe we can catch Bill in town for a nice supper together. If not you'll just have to struggle along with me for company."

Ginny nodded and headed for the bedroom. "That's one nice outfit and some suntan lotion. Do you think we'll need more than that Nonnie?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Some light weight clothing and at least a cover-up of some kind. I know you don't mind our husband seeing everything but Dobby will be serving us meals at least."

"Okay." Ginny was humming something Harry identified as 'I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts' before the door swung closed behind her.

Once Ginny had disappeared, Hermione turned and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. She gave him a long kiss and then leaned into his chest. "I needed that. Thanks."

"And I thought we were doing so well. Back to the drawing board."

"We'll figure it out."

"But not this weekend dear wife. And before you ask, you may not bring anything along for light reading; there's a couple of shelves of books at the Pottery for you to look through."

Hermione made a small face. "I guess then you'll have to keep Ginny and I distracted."

Harry threw the back of his hand to his forehead. "Poor me. A husband's work is never done."

"Work? You goof. You can help me pack or vice-versa. We wouldn't want to leave anything important behind, would we?"

"Like that dark green chemise that barely covers your…"

"Harry James Potter! I was going to pack the black baby doll but now I don't know if I'll take either."

"And why would you think I might have a problem with you having less lingerie with you Nonnie?"

Hermione stared up at her husband for a number of seconds. Then both broke up laughing. "Let's go Jamie. Maybe we can get Ginny to leave most of her clothes behind too."

Harry bent down and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I like the way you think Nonnie. Let's get on to that reestablishing a harmonious relationship like Dumbledore said."

"I hope that means lots of snogging and etceteras" Hermione said with a blush.

"Yes to the etceteras. We'll see what we can come up with" Harry said as he ran his hand over Hermione's bum.

"Honestly Harry - you have such a wicked mind."

"Wicked good or wicked bad?"

"Wicked good and even better for Ginny and I when it's wicked bad."

Harry and Hermione walked into the bedroom laughing and started tickling their other spouse.

-X- -X-

It wasn't much of an escape as escapes go. The three packed up their overnight bags, shrunk them down to put them in their pockets and exited out the main doors as if they were going on one of their normal walks. They saw and waved to Hagrid who was talking to a class of first years by one of the paths into the Forbidden Forest.

The three continued on to the main entry gates where they met Dobby. Once they walked outside the gates and the wards around Hogwarts Dobby handed them the portkey. He then bowed to Harry and promptly disappeared with a snap of his fingers. Harry and the others looked around and seeing that no one was watching them and activated the portkey. They arrived without Harry tripping himself or anyone else and made a quick inspection of the Potter House in Cairo and then changed into some lighter weight clothes. It took a 'little' bit more time than normal for changing because Hermione and Ginny insisted on undressing their husband.

Hermione said it had been a very long time since they had inspected Harry "stem to stern".

Any amorous or lusty plans that any of them had were totally blown away by Ginny's raised eyebrow and comment. "I want to be in charge of inspecting Harry's stem."

The tickling session that then ensued had Ginny being stripped down first and then Hermione being the target of the not-so-forced disrobing. The naked teenagers rolled and frolicked over, around and on the bed for a good long time. When they had almost totally exhausted themselves by touching, fondling and tantilizing each other on top of the tickling, Harry let himself be covered by his two wives.

Harry was very content to be able to touch each of his wives casually and without any sort of embarrassment. "So does this qualify as the 'play' part of the prescription or the 'see some sights' part?"

Ginny smirked up at her husband. "A little of both I supposed but I can verify that your stem Mr. Potter is up to its usual magnificent and impressive stature."

"Speaking about that…"

Ginny looked up at her husband a little concernedly. "We didn't damage Em or anything else in all our tumbling about did we Harry?"

Harry shook his head 'No'.

Hermione grinned from her spot a little closer to Harry's waist than Ginny was. "Not from where I'm looking but touching all our bums and busts has certainly put a certain amount of stress on some of our favorite parts of Harry's anatomy."

"Oh no."

Nonnie stuck out her tongue and made a tentative lick that made Harry gasp and shudder. "I think you should come down here Vixen. I don't see anything blue but we should both do a thorough inspection to see if that is just a saying or not."

"Be down in a second." Ginny grazed her way up Harry's neck and chin to kiss him very lovingly. "I'll be back in a little while Jamie. I'm not going to let Nonnie do this arduous task all by herself."

Harry couldn't quite think straight while both girls were kissing and lapping at sensitive parts of his anatomy. He squeezed Ginny's bottom and spoke around the butterfly kisses she was showering his face with. "I will pay you both back for this type of attention, I promise."

"We know Jamie. We never think you are inattentive. I'm going to go help Nonnie out with your little difficulty. Could you do something if it's not too weird for you?"

"Any…ooooh Merlin's pants that's soooo…Nonnie!… thing you want Vixen."

"Could you put your hands on both our heads – Nonnie and I have wanted to try that type of contact for a while."

Harry focused his eyes long enough to see the love in his wife's eyes. "If you are sure you want that. I may lose control…"

Ginny reached up and licked Harry's earlobe. "We're kind of counting on that." Harry's eyes popped open in surprise but Ginny had turned her attention and her hands downward to help her sister wife in her 'examination'.

Harry placed his hands on the tops of his wives head but didn't do anything more than rest them there. He got a moan of approval from Ginny but Nonnie let him know mentally that she wanted a firmer touch. Harry hadn't much time to think about any of this as the combined attention of both Nonnie and Vixen had him shouting and clenching and releasing himself to their tender care.

Sighing and relaxing back into the bed, Harry watched through half-lowered eyelids as Nonnie and Vixen smiled at each other and kissed away some of the stray emissions that they had missed in sharing a welcomed treat. They both moved back up to lay on Harry's chest and he clutched them tight before kissing each set of smiling lips.

"That was unbelievable. You two are … there aren't words enough to say how much I love you. And not just because of what you just did and continue to do to me every time I look at you."

Both Ginny and Hermione snickered a little and moved their free hands down across Harry's chest. "We like doing you Jamie."

"And being done in by you." Ginny giggled.

"Give me about a two minute breather and we'll resume this little activity."

Hermione smiled. "Little? As much as we would like to continue on with our prescription, it's been a long time since breakfast. With the time change between Hogwarts and here, we're due a very late lunch or a slightly early dinner."

Harry frowned as he tried to keep his stomach from rumbling. "But I thought now would be…"

Ginny swung her leg over Harry's torso so that she ended up sitting on his chest. "Nonnie and I both think you need a good meal under your belt. For later, of course."

Harry had a very difficult time concentrating on watching Ginny's face when everything else of hers was so close. He ended up blushing and stammering just a little and heard both his wives break out in laughter.

"Let's go clean up and see what Dobby has fixed for us." Ginny got off Harry and waited beside Hermione to walk to the showers. Harry grinned and lightly slapped two naked tushes. "Dubs on the scrub brush" he said as they all headed for the bathroom. Both girls giggled and hurried ahead as Harry grinned widely at their retreating forms.

Thirty minutes later, the three Potters were finishing up a large salad and some roasted chicken and potatoes. They were eating on the roof of the Pottery and watched the afternoon sun dip westward toward the horizon.

"Dobby" Harry said to the waiting house elf, "this is very very good."

"Dobby is happy that the great and kindest Lord Harry Potter and his Ladies like what I cooked for them."

"You didn't make any dessert to go with this did you Dobby?"

Dobby looked crestfallen. "Is Lady Ginny mad that there is blackberry torts?"

Hermione spoke quickly to reassure the nervous elf. "Not at all Dobby. We are just a little full from this fine meal. Could you put dessert down in the refridgerator? We might want a little snack later."

'_**I know I'm sometimes hungry after getting stuffed by…'**_

'_**Ginny!'**_

"Dobby will do as you say."

Before the house elf disappeared with the dirty dishes, Harry held up a hand. "You can go back to Potter Manor tonight if you'd like Dobby."

"Dobby will stay where Harry Potter wants him."

Ginny pushed away from the table and came to kneel down by the house elf. "Dobby, we're not trying to order you around. You're a free elf and can come and go as you please. If you want to stay that's fine by us, if you want to go back and stay in your own bed that's okay also. Harry can cook for the three of us, if you want to be elsewhere."

"Dobby wants to be here and serve Harry and his Ladies."

"Good night then Dobby. We'll see you in the morning."

Dobby nodded and bowed to each of the three Potters in turn. He disappeared with a snap of his fingers and the three were left alone on the roof.

Harry looked around and put up some privacy wards before heading over to the large futon that afforded him a view of Cairo and the Nile. Ginny and Hermione came over and slipped in beside their husband and Harry was content to be with his wives and watch the distant boats sail up and down the river.

"So, do you have any actual plans for the next two days?"

Ginny sat up and stripped off her top revealing tiny strip of white fabric that barely covered anything. Hermione did the same on the other side, revealing that she hadn't worn a bra to supper.

Harry laughed. "Beside working on your tan and driving me crazy?"

Ginny snuggled in close to Harry's side. "We have plans for tonight dear husband but I think Hermione wouldn't mind exploring the Egyptian Museum of History for an afternoon."

Hermione nodded. "As long as you two come with me and don't get too bored. And I, Mr. Potter, would love it if we could go back to that floating restaurant we ate supper at when we were here with the rest of the Weasley's."

"Done and done. Anybody want to try a river cruise for a couple of hours? We could sail by the Pyramids I think."

"That sounds great Harry. We could tell Ginny about the cruise we took on the Thames with my parents too."

"That sounds wonderful. We haven't just sat and talked for the longest times." Harry pointed to his temple. "You are both right here but it's a little different than actually hearing you talking about things you want to do or what you are thinking about. Schoolwork has forced our attention elsewhere."

"All I'm thinking about is that I'm such a lucky girl to have both of you by my side and to be with me. I want nothing more at this moment but to sit with you both and just watch the stars come out."

"Yes a few hours rest would be good for us" Ginny declared. "And I won't mind a bit of fondling if your hands don't mind wandering."

"Was that comment intended for me or Hermione?"

There was a split-second pause. "Yes!"

Harry and Hermione turned with the objective of silencing that very lovely mouth of Ginny Potter by whatever methods actually worked. The colorful sunset that set over Cairo that evening was blatantly ignored by at least three young people who had more interesting things to attend to.

-X- -X-

Professor McGonagall rose early Monday morning with the intention of seeing when the three Potters would actually arrive for breakfast. She wondered if their unusual absence had made any significant difference in their overtaxed partnership.

She was pleasantly surprised to find Harry, Hermione and Ginny sitting and having a leisurely breakfast at the very end of the Gryffindor table. They had some books laid out for reading but they were also taking the time to greet their friends and classmates from all of the four houses. She approached them after their greeting of Luna Lovegood and Ron Weasley.

"And how are things with Lord and Ladies Potter this morning" she asked.

"Quite well Professor. We arrived back late last night and finished up the last of our homework. We have nothing to make up for in any class."

"Very good then. And the special project that the Headmaster wanted you to work on?"

"Totally and 'firmly' resolved" said Ginny with a little grin. Both her spouses looked aghast at her phraseology and Minerva had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at the looks of guilt and embarrassment that flashed across their two faces.

"Carry on then. Mr. Potter, there is an extra Quidditch practice this afternoon in preparation of the upcoming match against Ravenclaw this Saturday. I trust there is nothing to keep you from attending?"

"No, Professor McGonagall."

Minerva saw the Weasley twins approaching and wished the threesome a good week before she turned to head to the Staff table. She heard a bunch of laughter from behind her as Ginny and the others greeted her brothers. She saw Albus opening the rear door to the hall and couldn't wait to tell him that his impromptu prescription had done wonders for their favorite students.

(Author's note : I hope everyone and their families have a wonderful Easter or whatever you feel like celebrating now that it's FINALLY spring! CC)


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 – Glances and a Stance

Harry and his wives soon returned to their fully packed school schedule. Professor Lupin, Sirius and Dumbledore went back to discussing and investigating any possible avenue of preparation for the three Potters.

The end of that week's DA meeting turned into a discussion about Quidditch strategy and tactics. Professors Flitwick and Lupin had already left the room early, leaving most of the students to sit around and talk. Harry tried to keep out of the conversations between the Quidditch players in the room and the rest of the students who only played it casually or just watched and rooted for their house teams.

It had gotten around to the persistent dispute about who was the most important person on the team. It was at that point Harry sat down and borrowed a book from Hermione's bookbag to read. Ron had stated that the keeper's job was to keep the opponents from getting so far ahead that it didn't matter when the Snitch was caught to end the game. Of course Fred and George weren't going to let their little brother get away with that and defended their beater positions. Cosmos Ferraforte spoke up and said he thought the older Weasleys were right.

Ron backed down a little especially when his brothers started examining their wands. He didn't want to get hexed for insulting their playing experience. Luna however just looked over at her boyfriend's brothers and laughed. "We haven't heard from any of the seekers yet. Or maybe they are just too modest to talk about themselves.. Harry? Draco? Cho?"

Everyone's eyes turned to look and see that three-quarters of the schools Seekers that were in the room. Only Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff prefect, was absent.

Draco spoke first. "Don't look at me; I'm not a seeker anymore. It's way too hazardous for your health. Everybody knows that the seekers are the ones that end up with all the unusual and bad things happening to them. Isn't that right Chang?"

Cho Chang spoke up softly. "Not always. The injuries are usually split up pretty evenly. This entire argument is only good for wasting time. Quidditch is a team sport; everybody is equally important."

Some agreed with the Ravenclaw but somehow it didn't seem to satisfy a few of the other students in the room. "So what does great Potter say about all this?"

Harry put down the book and turned to address Draco. "Nothing much. I agree with Cho; it's a team effort. I would be silly going out there and trying to win a game all by myself."

Draco laughed. "This from the one with all the advantages. You don't have a clue about this – you've never lost. "

Neville frowned. He understood the role Draco was trying to maintain but he still wanted to defend his best friend. "If you're trying to say Harry isn't talented, then I think I'll beg to differ."

"Please; he's always had the fastest broom in school. That's compensation enough for what meager talent he has."

Ginny rightfully erupted. "Excuse me?" Harry had to put a hand out to stop Ginny from going after the Slytherin. "If I could point out - a certain Hogwarts team _all _had Nimbus 2001's last year. Including you. It wasn't about speed. You had the faster brooms. Faster doesn't necessarily mean better."

"I really don't want to hear that Potter has better hands. Not from his wife at least." Half the girls in the room giggled suddenly and the wizards smiled at Harry's sudden blush.

"Maybe I'm just a little luckier than others" Harry said eventually. "As long as there aren't any Dementors around threatening everyone, catching the snitch is up to chance and the eyes and reflexes of the two seekers. Cho has just as much an opportunity as me in ending the game tomorrow. I don't think I'm any better than her or anyone else. Well, except for you Draco. I just hope nobody gets hurt tomorrow."

"So we'll hope there aren't any distractions like thunderstorms, unnatural creatures or the like. I've already made a bet for Ravenclaw. You can't win them all Potter."

"We'll see who has the better team Black." Ginny's defense of her husband and the Gryffindors was interrupted by the first warning bell of the upcoming curfew. Everyone gathered up their things and headed for the respective dorms. Nobody really noticed a thoughtful looking female who stopped and stared at Harry's back as he headed with his wives back to the Hearth.

Xxxx xxxx

For the 1st weekend in February, the weather wasn't ideal for playing a game outdoors on brooms. On the other hand it was much nicer than it might have been. The match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was attended by the majority of the school's students and staff even though the temperature was only in the upper 30's (F). The lack of the usual stiff breeze and a clear blue sky enticed everyone to bundle up and apply warming charms as they walked down to the pitch and sat gathered up by houses before the match. Sirius was at Potter manor trying to talk Gracie into making a public appearance. Harry would like to have seen her but understood it if she didn't want to come.

There were some intermixing of houses as girls sat with their boyfriends and some of the students edged into to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sections to bolster the support of the team they favored. Hermione saw that Luna was sitting on Ron's knee but was wearing an eagle hat that stood out with its blue and bronze colors amidst the scarlet and gold of Gryffindor.

Ginny had been looking around and finally found her brother Percy and Penelope Clearwater sitting atop the stands in back of the neutral Hufflepuff section. They were standing and holding hands while their other hands were holding up small pennants supporting their different houses. Ginny had seen the blush that crossed Percy's face during breakfast when the twins asked if there were any "private and personal" bets between the two of them about the outcome of the game. She smiled and waved her hand long enough to get their attention and received a waved back from them.

There was a roar from the crowd around them and Ginny turned to see Oliver Wood lead the Gryffindor team out of the locker room and circle around the pitch. Harry pulled up and hovered on his Firebolt only a foot away from the front row where Ginny and Hermione stood. Both girls leaned out and gave him a kiss for good luck before Fred and George grabbed Harry's broom and flew away with the Firebolt and the protesting Harry.

The team finished their warm up laps and was hovering when suddenly then Ravenclaw section of the stands rose to their feet and began cheering. Roger Davies waved to everyone as he led his team out for their laps. Everybody was cheering until the last members of the team rocketed into view. The appearance of Cho Chang, the seeker and Marcia O'Grady, a fifth year chaser brought the crowd to instant silence. Their uniforms were or had been seriously altered. Fred and George let out double whistles which caused Oliver Wood to turn and scowl at his beaters.

The two female members of the Ravenclaw team were clothed – barely. Leather shorts exposed two pair of attractive looking legs and the leather halter tops caused more than a few of the younger wizards in the crowd to immediately start blushing. Even if the girls were only fourteen and sixteen, it was a lot more skin than was normally seen in public in the wizarding world.

'_**What are they doing Harry? They can't be meaning to wear those excuses for underwear around for the whole game, can they?'**_

'_**I'm not sure Hermione. I'll try to get closer to the Captains meeting and see what's going on. Madame Hooch does not look amused.'**_

The referee brought both Captains into the center of the pitch but then waved her hands for the scantily clad pair of females to come to the meeting also. Harry whispered the spell that enhanced his hearing and opened up his connection to his wives.

Madame Hooch didn't even wait for the normal introductions to raise her voice against Davies. "What do you think you're doing Davies? Those two are not wearing regulation uniforms."

"O'Grady and Chang want to invoke the 'optional weather' option for uniform wear – page 95, paragraph 14, section 5 in the standard book of International Quidditch Rules. 'Players when faced with difficult weather may opt to choose a different uniform to make their playing more comfortable'."

"This is not extreme weather Mr. Davies."

"Maybe not in your opinion but every player has the individual right to opt for a change of uniform if they feel that their regular uniform would be a hindrance in playing the game. According to the rule as I read it."

"That's what you are going with Captain?"

"That's what two members of my team have told me. I have no objection to their choice."

Harry whistled under his breath. If Madame Hooch allowed the rule, then one chaser and the only seeker would be exposing themselves to a lot of stares not only from the crowd but the flyers on the field.

'_**Harry!'**_

'_**Yes Ginny?'**_

'_**Didn't we mention distractions a few times last night?'**_

'_**Yes but… You got to be kidding me. They want to distract us so much that we'll get off our game plan.'**_

'_**You and Wood especially. Make sure you go warn him if Hooch allows this.'**_

'_**Thanks. This might be a very unusual match.' **_

Madame Hooch had summoned both Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick as she went through the specific rule that the two Ravenclaws wanted to invoke. Professor McGonagall frown got deeper as Hooch read through the rules but Professor Flitwick started smiling. Harry thought he was enjoying the circumstances a little too much.

The two House heads broke from the huddle with the referee and came and talked to their respective teams. Professor McGonagall came immediately to the point. "She's going to allow this over my protest. However because of the unusual circumstances and lack of notification to the referee and the opposing team Madame Hooch is going to award two penalty shots. You'd best make sure you make them. I'm not worried about you ladies out here but I hope the male representatives from Gryffindor will not gawk and let those two players affect your game. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am." George and Fred left the group meeting and looked very serious for a change as they took up their positions. Wood pointed to Angelina and the Katie Bell and told them that they would be taking the penalty shots. The two nodded and then left with Alicia Spinnet to fly a little bit more.

McGonagall turned to Wood and the Harry. "You two should have no problems with this. Mr. Wood, you just play your normal game. Mr. Potter…"

"Yes Professor McGonagall?"

"I won't punish you nearly as much as your two lovely wives will if you get distracted."

"I figured that out already Professor."

"Have a good game gentleman." With that Professor McGonagall walked off the pitch to resume her spot in the teachers section. Harry looked at Oliver who had a rare smile on his face. "They've got to be a little desperate to pull this trick out of the rule book. Catch the snitch fast Harry."

"Don't stare at those cleavages too long Mr. Wood." Oliver chuckled and mounted his broom to go guard the Gryffindor goals. Harry followed him up on his Firebolt and tried to look anywhere else but at Cho and Marsha.

Madame Hooch explained her ruling to the crowd and there was an immediate response that was split between cheering and complaining. The referee blew her whistle and handed the Quaffle off to Angelina for her penalty shot. She was successful as she faked Enos Bradley out of position to score; three minutes later Katie Bell whistle a fast shot by the Ravenclaw seeker to make the score 20-0 before the balls were all released to officially start the game.

Harry cast a worried look to the stands and his wives. Ginny and Hermione were still standing and cheering the team on.

'_**Jamie?'**_

'_**About to get busy here Hermione.'**_

'_**Ginny and I both wanted you to know that we aren't going to take it personally if you happen to look at Cho or Marsha. It's understandable if you can't avoid seeing what they haven't covered up. You're not going to get in trouble with us for that. If you don't catch the snitch though…'**_

'_**Thanks … you two are the best!'**_

'_**Of course we are. You deserve nothing less. Good luck hubby!'**_

Madame Hooch released the Snitch, Bludgers and Quaffle from the box in the middle of the pitch. And the game was on. It quickly became apparent to anyone who had the least understanding of the game that Cho Chang's strategy for catching the Snitch involved shadowing Harry everywhere he went. He dived and climbed, juked and stopped and Cho was right there beside him as best she could. Harry had to admit she was a good flyer even if his Firebolt could easily outpace hers in speed and maneuvering.

From the glimpses Harry gathered as he searched for the snitch, the game seemed to be going to Gryffindor. Of course the chants of "Marcia, Marcia, Marcia" every time that a certain Ravenclaw chaser had possession of the Quaffle let Harry know when some of the attacks were heading toward Wood. The Gryffindor section came back with "Katie, Katie, Katie" but it just didn't seem to generate as much enthusiasm as the other chant.

The few times Harry slowed down or stopped to take a look around for the Snitch, Cho pulled up beside Harry and tried to make conversation with him. Harry persistently ignored the 4th year witch but caught himself staring once as she pulled out in front of him. Her position gave Harry a good look at the back of her barely covered rear and thighs. Harry shook his head and quickly dove away from the unwanted view.

Harry saw the Snitch three times in the first half hour but two bludgers and an almost collision with the Ravenclaw beaters made him lose sight of the prize. It was soon after the 45 minute mark that the Ravenclaw captain called a time out. Harry glanced back at their huddle and saw that the two girls with the abbreviated uniforms were applying warming charms to not only their hands but their exposed pieces of anatomy. 'Serves them right to have their strategy backfire on them' Harry thought wickedly.

Looking to the scoreboard Harry saw that his team was ahead 110-50. He grabbed a quick drink from the bottles of water near their bench and stretched out his back. Fred and George came over to him and asked how his shadow was doing. "I'm pretty sure she's getting a little frustrated that I'm not paying much attention to her."

"Good, keep it up; I'm sure Gin-Gin appreciates your devotion to the game. We'll try sending more bludgers her way."

Harry nodded his thanks as he remounted his broom. He gained altitude once more and found that Cho wasn't following him anymore after the timeout. She went back to searching for herself but Harry did notice that whenever he looked like he was chasing the Snitch, she went back to following him.

Additionally the other scantily clad Ravenclaw, Marcia O'Grady, started flying by Harry any time she wasn't actively participating in an attack. Harry shook his head every time Marcia started chatting him up.

It was at the hour and a half mark that Harry saw a glint of the Snitch at the other end of the pitch from where he was. Cho was still watching him and swiveled around when she saw where he was headed. It was an all-out race and Harry had to make up a lot of ground if he was to get to the Snitch before his opponent. Harry rocketed down the sideline in an attempt to draw Cho toward the corner. It was a feint however as the Snitch was nowhere near that corner. He heard the cheers urging him on as he zipped by the Gryffindor stands and then abruptly cut hard right when he saw Cho closing to cut him off. Harry flew directly at the middle of the three goals and headed straight up. He flashed by a startled Woods and kept climbing as the Snitch headed upwards to. Cho Chang was far behind him as Harry slowly overtook the little winged ball.

He was just starting to close his hand on the prize when a sudden drop of temperature and a feeling of doom came upon him. Harry looked up and saw that there were a trio of Dementors hovering high the goals and he was headed straight at them.

Harry disregarded the screams that erupted from the stands and focused on his hand and the Snitch. He closed his hand around the snitch and flung his broom around as best he could. Harry had lost a lot of momentum in his climb and he didn't think he was moving fast enough as the Dementors seemed to be closing in on him. Harry glanced toward the stands and saw three glowing figures racing upwards. Harry recognized Dumbledore's phoenix, Professor McGonagall's tabby and a brown pelican that Harry hadn't seen before.

Checking over his shoulder, Harry saw that the Dementors were getting closer and that the patronuses might not arrive in time to drive them off. Harry put his broom into a dive and hoped the horrible feelings wouldn't cause him to black out like he had the last time. There were no griffins around this time to help him out.

Harry wished that Dulari or Shadhan were here now though. As he thought of his almost mythical pledge mates, the feelings of the Dementors abruptly vanished. Harry briefly turned his broom sideways as the three separate patronuses flashed by him. What he saw when he looked up astonished him; the Dementors were in full flight away from him. Harry saw a very familiar looking griffin becoming transparent and disappearing as the phoenix patronus and the two others took up the chase.

As the Dementors continued to flee the glowing phoenix, cat and pelican flashed brightly and then vanished. Harry turned downward holding up the Snitch and waving as he approached Madame Hooch. She saw what was in his hand and blew her whistle. Final score: Gryffindor 300 – Ravenclaw 90.

Harry was mobbed by his teammates first when he landed but Ginny and Hermione quickly shouldered their way into the throng of fans. To a lot of wolf whistles from the students, Harry got properly snogged by each in turn. Harry blushed but was glad the two were by his side as he was still a little shaky after the close brush with the Dementors.

The crowd of fans and housemates broke up after a few minutes and headed back to the school. Harry looked around and saw that there were a few people waiting to talk to him. The first was the pair of Cho Chang and Marcia O'Grady who had found some winter weight robes to put over their 'uniforms'. Harry mentally asked Ginny and Hermione to be polite and at least hear what they had to say to him first.

Cho couldn't quite meet Harry's eyes as she opened up her mouth to speak. "Please don't blame Marcia for this debacle. It was my idea to try and distract you and Wood and I talked her into it. I thought it might have leveled the playing field just a little bit. I was horribly wrong and I want to apologize to you, Ginny, and Hermione."

Harry thought for a long time before he responded. He then chuckled a little. "Tell Cedric he is a very lucky bloke from me. I'll assume you're going to see him next and try to explain this."

Cho nodded and looked relieved that Harry wasn't really mad at her. But then she saw the look on the two faces that flanked the Gryffindor seeker. Ginny moved to stand in front of Harry. "I'm not quite as forgiving as my husband is. I would like you to apologize to the rest of the Gryffindor team for trying to take an unfair advantage."

Hermione stepped up beside Ginny. "And include Professor McGonagall in that apology too. Harry, do we want that in writing and posted on the main bulletin board?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I'm leaving that up to Cho. Only she can judge how bad an idea this turned out to be."

'_**No she doesn't. I'm suspicious that she thought she could turn your head.'**_

Hermione nodded after hearing Ginny's comment. "Okay. Marcia we don't have any classes with you but you and Cho have lost a little of our respect for this stunt. We hope you'll keep your distance for a while we get over this."

Cho nodded her agreement and made a respectful bow to the three before retreating. Harry saw that she and Marcia were heading for Cedric Diggory and a Ravenclaw upperclassman that Harry wasn't familiar with.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were the last ones to approach the Seeker and his wives. Before either of them said anything, Harry doffed his leather Quidditch helmet and did a deep bow to the two instructors. "Thank you ever so much for sending your patronuses up."

"Think nothing of it Harry" Professor McGonagall said with a small smile. "We've gotten to the point that we don't ever expect a normal ending for any game you are involved with. You played well in spite of the efforts of the two young ladies."

"Hrrmmph" went both Ginny and Hermione. Dumbledore chuckled and congratulated Harry on the surprising diversion of his own.

"So who do we go thank for that pelican? I don't think any of us have seen that patronus before."

"Hermione that was produced by Professor Sinistra. She volunteered to keep watch for the Dementors along with Professor Vector. Aurora has a special reason for fighting the Dementors. She lost someone very dear to her to one of them in the war against Voldemort."

"We will find time to thank her today."

Professor McGonagall lowered her voice just a little bit. "You didn't hear it from me but our Astronomy teacher is especially fond of good toffee."

Harry and the others smiled. "I'll make sure to stop in Diagon Alley when Lord Gryffindor goes and visits Minister Fudge sometime this week."

Almost everyone seemed surprised that Harry was going to resort to making a direct approach. "I've had all I can take of those special Ministry 'guardians'. I'd rather take my chances with Malfoy and the remaining Death Eaters at large rather than those abominations."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well Harry, I won't argue with you about that that. You certainly had more than your fair share of encounters with them. That leaves me with two questions though."

"Yes Headmaster?"

"How many people would you like to accompany you on your visit?"

"Let me take a day or two to calm down before I answer that. Even if we get the Minister to cancel those patrols, we'd still like to learn the patronus spell from Remus and Sirius sir."

"I'll tell them to resume the lessons."

Ginny was trying to figure out whatever else was on Dumbledore's mind. "You said you had two questions Headmaster."

"Yes. I was wondering whether any of you knew where that incredibly realistic illusion of the griffin came from?"

Harry stuttered just a little bit. "That.. that wa…wasn't you?"

Dumbledore shook his head. Harry turned to look at Ginny and Hermione but they were just as clueless as he was. 'Great. Another mystery.' Harry didn't like riddles much – the real one or the ones that caused him and his mates to head back to the library looking for answers.

Hermione nudged him ever so subtly and Ginny smiled up at him from his other side. "We'll start worrying about it tomorrow. Go get yourself a shower stinky; we've got a victory party to attend."

Harry sighed and headed for the locker room. He knew the two would be waiting for him when he got done but why was nothing ever simple?

Xxxx xxxx

This was probably the most boring assignment Auror Nervish ever had; standing guard outside Minister Fudge's office. Even with the number of recaptured or killed prisoners, Minister Fudge still thought he needed extra protection. That meant even in the middle of the Ministry of Magic which was probably the second most secure place in England after Hogwarts.

Nervish had thought about trading off with one of the more junior Aurors so he could go out on one of the everyday patrols. He wasn't sure though if the Minister or Madame Bones would think he was trying to get out of his assigned duty. His other concern was the chance of coming on some of the Dementors that were still out there. While he didn't have a corporeal patronus, his shield was strong enough to hold one of the monsters and drive it back. It wouldn't be much help if there were more than one Dementor however. He had lost more than one comrade to the foul creatures and wasn't fool enough to think he could take on multiples.

There had been numerous complaints about the presence of the Dementors who were still searching for the escaped Death Eaters. They came from not only the Aurors but the general public who had some non-lethal encounters since the mass escape. All complaints had been forwarded to his boss Madame Bones and Morthen knew she had been turned down at least twice in her requests to Minister Fudge. It was very frustrating that the person in charge of Magical England was inadvertently placing the general public at risk and keeping the Aurors from doing their jobs better.

Auror Nervish had spent part of the day in making idle chit-chat with Callienda Hallby, the Minister's private secretary. The minister had just returned from lunch and had gone into his inner office to prepare for his afternoon meetings.

There came a knock on the outer door to the office and it open just enough for Nervish to see Madame Bones poke her head in. "Is the Minister very busy this afternoon Callie?"

"He doesn't have anything until two but I'm not sure that he wants anyone to disturb him."

"He'll see us."

A deep booming voice accompanied the large hand that pushed open the outer door to Minister Fudge's office. Nervish grinned weakly as he saw who had accompanied his boss this afternoon. He wasn't too bothered by the appearance of Chief Wizard Dumbledore but it was the grinning face of Robb Loxley that suddenly tied Morthen's stomach into knots. Lord Gryffindor made a small bow to the Minister's secretary and moved on to hold out his hand to the Auror.

"Ah, Auror Nervish, good to see you again. How's it going?"

Nervish looked up into the dark blue eyes of Robb Loxley and made an apology. "I'm sorry Lord but I'm technically not allowed to respond and shake your hand since I'm on duty now."

Robb Loxley turned back to Madame Bones. "Amelia, really? Tsk, tsk. You people should change your protocols. I'm one of the good guys, remember?"

Madame Bones smiled; a sight Nervish couldn't remember her doing much of in public before. "Sorry Robb, we have to keep at least some rules to maintain discipline."

"I suppose so. Morthen, one of these nights you and I are going to go visit The Wandering Goose and knock back a couple of pints."

"That would be an… experience to look forward to."

"Just don't let my wife know about it."

Morthen remembered the Lord's very attractive and very buxom wife and hoped he hadn't started to blush. One was not supposed to think about a proper lady like that.

Nervish let go a little sigh of relief as Robb Loxley turned his attention back to the minister's secretary. "You don't need to call the Minister Miss Hallby. We'll just let ourselves in."

"But sir, I'm supposed to.."

Madame Bones held up a hand. "I'll take responsibility for this Callie. Why don't you go get a cup of coffee?"

Seeing the people in the room, the secretary decided it was a wonderful idea and stood up from behind her desk and walked out. Dumbledore closed the outer door with a little smile. "Okay, your turn Lord Gryffindor."

Robb turned and rapped on the inner door twice. There was no reply. He knocked once again. This time there was an answer from the Minister. "Go away. I left instructions that I was not to be disturbed."

"Auror Nervish, you saw that I was properly respectful and polite in asking for admittance. Right?"

Looking around to see Madame Bones nodding her head, Morthen replied in the affirmative. Robb Loxley shook his hand once in loosening it up and reached. Nervish saw the long elaborate staff that Lord Gryffindor was supposed to have turned in downstairs appear. He made a move to stop the big wizard but Robb held up his hand. "I'm just going to knock on the door a little more firmly."

"Madame Bones?"

"It's okay Morthen. If Lord Gryffindor really wanted to get in there he would have knocked down the wall."

Morthen moved away from the door and carefully watched Lord Gryffindor. Robb Loxley inspected his staff very carefully and flicked off a piece of dust that seemed to be stuck along one of the edges. He then looked at the door and rapped the end of the staff against it twice very softly. Nervish almost didn't hear the sound of the staff hitting the wood.

The door disintegrated. It just simply turned into dust or shavings or whatever and fell into a small grey pile on the floor. Lord Gryffindor snapped his fingers. "Oops, sorry. My bad."

Lord Gryffindor stuck his head into the office. "Are you ready to see us now Minister Fudge?"

There was a squeak of an answer from inside and Robb entered and then motioned for the other two visitors to join him. After Dumbledore and Madame Bones went through the door, Lord Gryffindor called out again. "You might as well come in also Morthen. I wouldn't want the Minister to think we were ganging up on him. You can be a witness that none of us mean him any physical harm."

Nervish pulled his wand from his belt and walked into the Minister's office. He took a stand inside the door and looked around. It was as nicely decorated as the Auror had heard rumors about but the appearance of Minister Fudge was anything but normal. The Minister's face was pasty white and he didn't look like he knew whether to run or start shouting at his visitors. He settled for something in between. "So what do you want?"

Dumbledore was the one that replied. "Lord Gryffindor has a particular problem that only you can solve Minister."

"And you couldn't request a proper appointment like everyone else?"

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as the big wizard stopped his pacing. He leaned over the front of the desk and enunciated his next sentence very clearly. "In case you didn't notice, I AM NOT LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE!"

Fudge flinched back at the venom he heard and saw from the generally easy going wizard. He could see that Loxley was at least annoyed and didn't think for a second that Auror what's-his-name or Madame Bones could protect him. Dumbledore looked to be just observing this little meeting.

"So what can I do for you today Lord Gryffindor?"

"I'm asking you to issue an order having all the Dementors to return to guarding Azkaban Prison. They are a menace to the general public of magical England."

"They are necessary to protect the public and catch the escaped Death Eaters."

Robb leaned back and asked a question without removing his eyes from Cornelius Fudge. "Madame Bones, how many prisoners have the Dementors captured or kissed in the months since the mass breakup?"

"One escaped convict who was only 2 years from the end of his sentence was kissed the day after the escape."

Minster Fudge smiled just a little bit but Robb's next question wiped that expression off his face. "And how many Aurors and general civilians have met their end because of the Dementors in that same time?"

"Two Aurors and eight magicals. The DMLE also estimates that at least twenty-five unexplained muggle deaths can be attributed to encounters with the Dementors."

"Thank you Amelia. Now Minister Fudge could you explain to me or Dumbledore or the families of those two Aurors and eight others that were kissed why the reports of deaths have not appeared in the Daily Prophet?"

"We thought that the news of the accidental deaths wasn't newsworthy enough and would only make the escapees bolder."

"Who is this 'we' you talk about Fudge?"

"Well… I.. that is to say…"

"All I'm asking for is just a Ministerial Decree to return the Dementors to the confines of Azkaban Island and back to their normal duties."

"I will think about the matter Lord Gryffindor."

Robb Loxley shook his head. "No. You will sign an order. Today."

The Minister of Magic bristled in his seat. "Are you threatening me Loxley?"

Lord Gryffindor stood up a little taller in the room and his staff started emitting sparks. "I am not threatening anyone. I am making a promise to you."

"And what would that be exactly?"

"That tomorrow's Daily Prophet will contain an interview with Lord Gryffindor about the unreported deaths that have been caused by the wandering Dementors. And that Harry Potter's life has been threatened three times by overzealous actions of the Dementors and he only escaped by his own significant skills and a bit of providence."

"Harry.. Potter has been attacked by the Dementors again? I was aware of the unfortunate incident on the train but I heard nothing of any other problems."

"Believe what I say Fudge. I'm trying to be very patient here but the lad is a _very close_ friend of mine. Don't make me angry...you wouldn't like me when I'm angry. Do you really want to be known as the official that gave the order that resulted in the death of the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"No, of course not."

"Then I shouldn't have to mention that the last bit of this possible interview would be a statement that Lord Slytherin and I will be requesting that that Chief Wizard convene a meeting of the full Wizengamot."

"For what purpose if I might ask?"

Lord Gryffindor sighed as if he was explaining things to a particularly difficult three year old. "You are aware that Lord Slytherin and I hold seats on the Wizengamot. Do you have any idea of how many other seats we hold for our respective aligned and vacant houses?"

"No but I think I'm getting the general meaning of your explanation."

"Good, because I am reluctant to summon my friend and the two of us hold a no-confidence vote by ourselves and remove you from office."

Minister Cornelius Fudge looked about ready to faint. He didn't doubt that the young Lord was not going to hesitate in the very slightest in carrying out his promise. The faces of Dumbledore and Madame Bones offered Fudge no hope for dissuading the wizard from his proposed course of action.

"Very well then. The order shall be drawn up and issued this afternoon. And the Ministry will make an announcement in the papers tomorrow that the Dementors will be returning to their proper duties at Azkaban."

"Thank you Minister. You may also include the fact that Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin heartily endorse _YOUR_ decision."

Minister Fudge visibly relaxed; he had just been given permission to claim the idea as his own. It made the situation a little less unbearable if he ended up getting some credit for the change in plans.

"Was there anything else you wished to talk about Lord Gryffindor?"

"No, I believe I've spoken my piece. Thanks for making time for the three of us."

Fudge stood up and offered up his hand to the wizard. He was not surprised when Loxley ignored it. He made one more effort to engage the lord in talk. "I hope you will come and discuss any other matters that you think should be brought to my attention Loxley. My door is always open for you."

Lord Gryffindor smiled and it didn't quite make Cornelius Fudge any happier. "Well thank you Minister. We won't take up any more of your time. We do have other duties to attend to."

Fudge watched Loxley, Madame Bones and Dumbledore exit the office through the open doorway. The Auror on duty just nodded at the Minister and followed them out. Fudge was reaching for the bottle of Firewhiskey he kept in his desk for emergencies when Robb Loxley poked his head back in the doorway. "I'm dreadfully sorry for your door. Let me fix that right back up."

Before Fudge could say anything, the wizard waved his staff and his empty doorway was filled in. (It took the Minister about a month before anyone could be found that could describe the odd arrangement that Robb Loxley had left there. It was a pair of batwing doors that extended from chest to mid-thigh. And nobody would ever sufficiently explain to the Minister of Magic what the words "The Mules End Saloon" on the doors meant.)

Robb Loxley was starting to limp and carefully lean on Dumbledore as they made their way toward the elevator and the floos below. He was suddenly very tired. But Lord Gryffindor heard his name called out from behind. He, Madame Bones and Dumbledore turned to see a smiling Auror Nervish coming toward them. He stopped a little embarrassed before the trio and then held out his hand. "I'd be proud to shake your hand now Lord Gryffindor… Robb. Thank you for what you just did back there. I'd be honored if you would let me buy the first round if we ever get to The Wandering Goose."

Harry smiled as he shook the Auror's hand. "You have no idea how happy that makes me Morthen. You're a good man."

Nervish smiled back. "It takes one to know one sir."

Xxxx xxxx

There was one article in the Daily Prophet the day after the encounter with Fudge that caused Harry some distress. A block of houses in Little Whinging, Surrey had been destroyed by what the muggle authorities attributed to a natural gas explosion. A witness to the event, one Mrs. Arabella Figg, described the event as "happening in a big green flash. Very suddenly, without warning. Almost like diabolical magic."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 – And at Last A Dance

The morning of February 14th broke to the accompaniment of rain showers and thunderstorms around Hogwarts. However, Ginny and Hermione woke in the master bedroom in the Hearth surrounded by a number of vases of their favorite flowers. And no sign of their husband.

'_**Harry?'**_

'_**About time you sleepy heads woke up. Happy Valentine's Day!'**_

'_**The flowers are incredible. But where are you?'**_

'_**In the living room and I'll wait until you make quick trip to the loo before the second surprise.'**_

Harry heard the girls both squeal and ask questions hurriedly before the sound of the bathroom door closed cutting off their voices. He had been able to slip away from their embraces in bed just before sunrise and he and Dobby had had a pleasant hour chatting and getting things ready for the day. Ten minutes later the girls emerged from the bedroom with robes and slippers and applying drying charms to their hair. They found something new added to their collection of furniture. But maybe it was something familiar; a high table with three stools now graced a placed right next to one of the windows.

"Dobby is that our breakfast table from Griffin's Lair?" asked Hermione excitedly.

"No, Lady Herminny. I made a copy of that one for your Hearth for the special breakfast that the great Harry Potter wanted to make for you."

Ginny went over and gave the little house elf a hug. "Thank you Dobby. This is a very nice surprise; it's just like having a part of the Lair to remind us of our time there."

"So what's this about a special breakfast Harry?"

"Come over and seat yourselves. Everything is all ready for you."

Both girls came over and gave Harry a quick hug and kiss before hoisting themselves up to their seats. They saw that there were three plates set up and five covered dishes sitting on top of the table.

"So what are we having?"

Harry put hand over one of the dishes. "Go ahead and take a peak. I've got the most important part right here."

Both girls reach for the same covered dish and laughed. Ginny moved her hand sideways and lifted the cover of the dish closest to her. "Chocolate sauce. That's a very good start, whatever it is."

Hermione lifted her lid up to find warmed cut up apples in sauce. "This is good so far Harry" she said as she dipped a fingertip in and tasted it.

"Not done yet. Try the other two" Harry suggested.

Hermione reached for the next dish and uncovered it to find "Strawberries! Where did you find strawberries at this time of the year?"

Harry pointed to the smiling Dobby. "I had some help."

Ginny had lifted up the lid of the last covered dish and winked over at Hermione. "Whipped cream. Maybe our husband wanted us to cover him in all this stuff and then lick it off him. Is that your plan for breakfast?"

Smiling over the table, Harry shook his finger. "Hmmm, something to think about for sure. I could say I wanted to do that with you two lovely morsels but then I would have started in the bedroom. No, I have something else in mind."

Harry uncovered the last dish to display a tall stack of waffles. There was a tray of various juices nearby and Dobby brought it over and everyone helped themselves to it. The three loaded up their waffles and complimented Harry on his cooking as they began to eat. When they finished Dobby and the dirty plates vanished with a barely audible snap. Harry, Hermione and Ginny headed back to the bedroom to dress and get ready for the day.

Ginny flopped onto the bed with groan. "I shouldn't have eaten that last waffle. I'll just take a nap. Pick me up before you head down to Hagrid's class. Please?"

'_**No!'**_

"We have time for a short walk before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast."

"We just ate Harry. You can't force me to take a bite more."

"Who said anything about eating? I just thought you'd like to be there for the morning Owls. You know, when all the cards and presents get delivered."

"Cards?"

"And presents?"

Harry smiled as he saw Ginny lever herself off the bed. "Cards at least. I thought we would exchange gifts before we went down for the dance."

Both Ginny and Hermione went rummaging through their dressers looking for socks and underwear. Harry liked this part of the morning's routine. He had originally left the bedroom the first week that they had moved into the Hearth to give the girls some privacy. When Hermione and then Ginny had asked him to stay one morning, he was a little confused.

"We don't mind if you're here when we dress. Frankly it's a little bit of a turn on for us that you're watching us. Besides then you won't be distracted all day trying to figure out what color knickers we're wearing."

Harry had blushed at Hermione's admission but he double blushed when Ginny had opened her mouth. "We get to watch you get dressed too. We can never get enough glimpses of Em you know."

Harry had chased her around the bedroom at that point but both turned on Hermione when she said that she enjoyed watching both her spouses jiggling and bouncing as they ran. Ginny occasionally still broke up at the word 'jiggling'.

Today however there wasn't much fooling around as they got dressed. They had a day of classes and then there was the dance tonight. As much as rumors went rapidly around the school, nobody knew who was going to be playing at the dance. Harry had tried buttering up Sirius and Dumbledore about who was playing but just got cryptic smiles in return.

But the Potters were walking around the castle getting a little bit of exercise and working off their treat of a breakfast. Harry was smiling as he held the hands of his loving wives. It was one of the little touches that nobody objected to in the slightest.

They were making their way down from the fourth to the third floor when Ginny slowed and then stopped suddenly. Harry pulled the gorgeous redhead around in a hug. "You're getting nervous about tonight aren't you?"

Ginny hung her head for a second and then nodded. "Can I un-volunteer?"

Hermione rounded on Ginny to complete the embrace with Harry. "I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind taking the lead if you really weren't sure. But you love that song Ginny and sing it really well. We'll both be up there beside you."

Ginny leaned into Harry's chest as she tried calming down. The three of them had been approached after Friday lunch by Professor Flitwick. He told them that due to some scheduling problems the band that had been booked for the Valentine's Day dance, the Warped Coils of Time, were going to have to cancel. Professor Flitwick was sure he could find a substitute group to perform but wondered if some of the students would perform and provide a warm-up or break for whoever they did get. Harry had a quick mental conversation with his wives and said they could do a song or two if they really needed someone. Professor Flitwick smiled, awarded them ten points and said he was going to talk to some of the other students in other houses about performing.

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had finally gotten their reward weekend at Hogsmeade with the removal of the Dementors and the Potters had gone to the Room of Requirement on Saturday to practice and have a little fun for a couple of hours singing together and playing their instruments. It had been a great time and Ginny had moved her spouses almost to tears with her quiet rendition of a muggle song she really like. They had persuaded her to sing in front of the school with Hermione playing her flute and Harry harmonizing with her.

Ginny was having second thoughts now. She felt Harry and Hermione reassuring her through their link and immediately felt calmer. "As long as you two stay with me, I'll be fine." Harry grinned and kissed Ginny on the forehead. There was a shout suddenly from close to them. "Hey get a room! That's my sister you're molesting."

The three turned to find Ron mock glaring at them from a few steps up with Luna chuckling beside him. Ginny broke out from between Harry and Hermione to go poke at her brother and Luna came down to give Hermione and Harry a brief hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day. You seem remarkably free of burlanzgers this morning."

Hermione had finally relaxed enough to let Luna have her say about some magical creatures. "It must be the special breakfast that Harry and Dobby made up this morning. Has Ron given you a present yet Luna?"

"No, he said he'd do that before the dance started tonight. We did have a very nice snog already though."

"I can see that" Ginny said as she laid her wand against Ron's neck and healed up a hickey that was showing. Ron blushed and grabbed Luna's hand before she could say anything further to embarrass him. They hurried down the stairs with the three grinning Potters following them.

The Great Hall was decorated with hearts and little cupids decorating the walls and flower bunches set up on the House tables. Harry commented as the three sat down that it was remarkably toned down from last year and Lockhart's influence. Neville and Susan sat down across from them and started discussing the previous year's Valentine's Day breakfast. It had been very dramatic what with Gilderoy Lockhart's flamboyant costume and the appearance of dressed up dwarves that delivered Valentine's Day messages to a selected bunch of wizards and witches.

"Think George and Fred will send a prank card to Professor Snape like last year Harry?"

Harry looked down the table to where the twins sat with Angelina and Alicia. "I don't think so. They've been very quiet this year as they are concentrating on their OWL's. But I'm sure he'll be getting one from Narcissa if he hasn't already."

Ginny spoke up then. "Mum's both happy and suspicious that she and Dad haven't had to come to school or send Howlers."

Hermione snickered quietly. "Knowing them they'll wait for the worst possible moment and spring something on the whole school."

While everyone else but the Potters was eating Harry took a good look around the hall. He saw that some couples were looking at cards together while other students were anxiously scanning the owl ports for the morning deliveries. Cho was sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Cedric and hid her head quickly when Harry caught her eye. Hermione had seen what happened and grabbed Harry's hand under that table. Ginny whispered that Daphne and Tracey were waving to them from the Slytherin table and the three waved back in return. It was a much different atmosphere then what Harry and the others had first experienced during their first year.

Harry noticed that it was Draco that started the unofficial card exchange this year. He handed one to Pansy next to him and she blushed and kissed his cheek when she opened it. Other witches and wizards soon followed as couples at tables exchanged cards or walked across to give cards to hopeful romantic interests at other tables.

When that flurry of activity stopped, Harry saw that Pansy was prodding Draco. With a little bit of reluctance Draco stood and walked toward the teacher's table in the front of the hall. He stopped before his mother and handed her a card; Narcissa smiled and opened it. She came around the table and gave Draco a kiss to his forehead much to the amusement of everyone else in the Hall. There were still catcalls coming from the House tables when Draco took a deep breath and flipped a card onto the table before Professor Snape.

Draco was almost back to his seat when Professor Snape stood up. "Mr. Black."

Draco stopped and turned. "Yes sir?"

"This is not quite as amusing as you think it is. But Thank you and take 1 point for Slytherin for sheer cheek."

Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers broke up laughing at that point and Draco returned to his spot with more than a smattering of applause from his housemates and the rest of the Hogwarts students.

'_**I'd give a couple of galleons to see what that card contained.'**_

'_**Draco looks a little shocked that he got away with it.'**_

Any further discussion about Draco's intentions was stopped as everyone heard the Owl ports open in the ceiling and a barrage of owls descended on the students to deliver letters and assorted packages. Errol made his usual graceless landing in front of Percy with a bundle of cards from the Burrow. Ron went over and grabbed the stack to run them around to his brothers and sister. He dropped one off in front of Ginny. "That one's addressed to three of you so don't hog it all."

Ginny took a swipe at Ron as he skittered away toward the twins. Ginny held the card from her parents and read the simple but heartfelt greeting from Molly and Arthur. When Hermione looked up from reading the Weasley's card, she saw that Hedwig had landed in front of her with three envelopes attached to her leg. Hermione thanked her husband with a quick hug about his idea of sending a card from the three of them to her parents. Hedwig must have stayed at the Granger's long enough to pick up the cards that Tony and Dee had gotten for them.

Tony had picked up a joke card for Ginny that had her chuckling and showing her spouses. Hermione's card was almost sickenly sweet but it did being a tear to her eye. She told Harry she would be sending a long letter off to her parents as soon as she could find time to write it. Harry threw an arm around her shoulders and squeezed them saying he would go ask Dumbledore if they could go visiting for an hour or so the next weekend. That brought a quick smile to Hermione's face and she gave Harry (and Em) a quick squeeze under the table. Much to his surprise.

Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to open the card from Tony and Dee in the middle of breakfast. Tony had been very supportive of their marriage once he gotten used to the idea but Dee was quite insistent about embarrassing Harry at every opportunity. He loved them both very dearly but Hermione's mother could be a bit much for a thirteen year old sometimes.

Deciding discretion was the better part of valor Harry held the card from Hermione's parents out to her and asked her to read it for him. Ginny leaned over Hermione's shoulder as she read it.

'_**Dad says Hi and hopes Ginny and I aren't distracting you too much from your studies. There's a hint here that he and Mom would like to come see the next Quidditch match Gryffindor has if you can promise him that he won't be scared to death by what happens to you.'**_

'_**I have no control over what happens out on the pitch. I'll ask Remus or Sirius if they wouldn't mind bringing them here.**_

'_**And Mom sends her love and , Oh dear… she says she hopes you are getting in plenty of baby – making practice as both her and Molly want be grandmothers as soon as we all graduate.'**_

Harry covered his face with his hands and slid under the table to the amusement of his friends and classmates around him. When Ginny and Hermione went looking for their husband they found him shaking his head. "Whenever dangerous animal Hagrid is showing us today, I'm going to volunteer! Hermione, please try to control your Mom."

Both Ginny and Hermione were laughing at Harry's expression and helped him up. "So where's our cards?" Ginny finally asked.

Harry smirked. "You've been carrying them around for about an hour now. They're in your bags."

While Ginny and Hermione started looking in their bottomless bags, Harry put a finger to his lips to tell his friends not to say anything. A minute later the two Mrs. Potters looked up from their searches to find that their husband was nowhere around. Again. When they looked up they saw that Harry was leaning against the Great Doors and casually juggling two cards up and down; one in each hand.

The two girls stared at each other in both amazement and outrage; Harry had tricked them. Neville spoke up from his spot across from the girls. "Dean and I can bring your bookbags down to Hagrid's if you want to take care of Harry now."

Hermione blew Neville a kiss as she stood. "Thank you Neville."

Ginny was less subtle. She called out loudly so everyone at breakfast heard her. "That's it! We're coming after you Potter."

Harry Potter was grinning and then waved at everyone before he turned and ran. Even Professor McGonagall was laughing as the two wives set out running from the Great Hall after their husband.

Xxxx xxxx

Death Eaters aren't a very sentimental lot as people go but Bellatrix was hoping at least for a little something from her ex-husband Rodolphus. This day was a mudblood holiday but it was one of the few that had transferred successfully to the magical world.

Ever since her marriage had been vacated by that scoundrel Black, Bellatrix had felt more abandoned than normal. She had been a favorite of the Dark Lord and had even shared his bed on more than one occasion. But now without her name, connections and money both the Lestrange brothers were treating her as something they might have accidentally stepped in. It was a situation that filled her thoughts with schemes of punishment and retribution. She could probably take them on together in a duel but that was a dangerous gambit. She would have better luck splitting them apart but without the marriage providing leverage on Rodolphus, the two brothers had drawn closer during their reluctant reclusiveness.

There were five males remaining in this current group that had escaped together and had started rebuilding the legacy of Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Bellatrix discounted Peter Pettigrew as worthless and Dolohov as not ambitious enough. He was ruthless to be sure but he was content to just follow orders unless he was really pushed to take action on his own. He could only be a servant to the Dark Lord and Bellatrix would be not satisfied by aligning herself to a servant. She had desires and plans of her own. She wanted to be at Lord Voldemort's side when he finally ruled over magical and then muggle England. And then the world. It was an unbridled lust for power, prestige and position that drove Bellatrix onward.

It was this almost all-consuming drive that had driven her to do anything to retain her position as the Dark Lord's favorite. She would prove herself now in his absence by leading this band of his lieutenants to riches and fame; preparing the way for his triumphant return. But they had to stop the constant bickering first; it was a necessity rather than a want. Otherwise they would be more at each other's throats than they were currently. Her master would be very displeased if they were brought back to justice without obtaining her objectives. Death to Black and Potter and a total restoration of her vaults (to include one of Lord Voldemort's personal treasures).

So Bellatrix was faced with two unsavory choices if she was to find herself in a leading position again. She could try to get herself back in the good graces of Rodolphus and thereby his brother Rabastan. Bellatrix thought about that and mentally shook her head. She had already wasted enough of her life on the man; it wouldn't do to waste more of it when she wanted more out of life than what he or they couldn't provide.

The other choice was aligning herself with Lucius Malfoy. A devious self-serving pureblood who thought of nothing more than his own position and the power he could control. The man who had practically ran the Ministry of Magic with his advice to that buffoon Fudge. A wizard with enough ambition and lust for power to rival her own. Bellatrix wondered if the two of them could even coexist, let alone cooperate to their mutual benefit. It was something she would have to think about.

And Bellatrix realized that if she tried to align herself with Malfoy she would have to play nice. Bellatrix hated 'playing nice'. It meant guarding her normal tongue and paying the insufferable lout some compliments instead. It might involve flirting and even bedding Malfoy to secure his support. It was a cost of the game and Bellatrix played it better than most.

It was finally after supper that Bellatrix made her first move. She went to her room to adjust her looks and clothing to be more attractive. It didn't take much time but cleaning her face and slightly raising the hem of her dress and making sure a button here or there wouldn't close properly might go a long way toward making her seem more agreeable.

"So Malfoy, is there any of that excellent brandy left that you liberated from the Greengrass'?"

Lucius looked up from the ancient book he was reading and regarded their only female companion with a suspicious stare. Her tone of voice was almost normal and he knew enough about her to realize that that was the time she was the most dangerous.

Xxxx xxxx

"So what did you get us?" Ginny asked eagerly after they finished changing into some comfortable clothes and footwear for the dance.

"Well, that was all nice and romantic. Not 'Thanks for everything you did for us today dear husband' or 'I just need to tell you I love you before we head out'. You sure have a way of making a bloke feel special Ginny."

Ginny draped herself over her husband as they leaned on the side of the bed. "You know all those things are true Harry mine."

"Say that again. Please?"

"Okay. All those things are true."

"No, the other part."

"Harry mine?"

"Again?"

"Harry mine."

"That was brilliant. I'm going to count that as your present to me. I just got a bit of goosebumps hearing that come out of your mouth."

Ginny looked a little surprised that Harry had been moved by those two simple words. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry. Do Hermione and I not say little things like that to you enough?"

"Like what enough?" Hermione had seen the two having a quiet moment and had stayed in the bathroom doorway watching them. She joined them when she heard Harry asking for something.

"I said Harry mine and he got all emotional all of a sudden Nonnie."

"Harry?"

"I…hmmm… it just hit's me very strongly once in a while that we're really all here together and you two really love and want me for me. It's the best feeling in the world that you both love me like that. I hope you both feel the same amount of deep and steady love from me."

Hermione didn't have to mentally consult with Ginny about both of them thoroughly covering their husband with hugs or kisses. The three swayed a bit together before Harry reluctantly extracted himself. "I'd best get to the gift-giving before we're late getting downstairs."

"It can wait till later" Ginny said. "Really it can."

"I know but I promised you both that I would give you your presents before the dance. I intend to keep my word." Harry walked over to his dresser, opened a drawer and brought out a pair of small boxes for each of his wives. He handed a set to each and waited a little nervously while they unwrapped them. True to form, Ginny ripped into the first of her presents while Hermione carefully opened the ribbon and tape to get to the box within. She wasn't quite finished with that when Ginny held up a little bit of twisted wires with some small gems mounted at various places.

"So Ginny, what are these since I got a set of the same thing with diamonds instead of rubies?"

"They are…" Harry started.

Ginny eagerly finished Harry's explanation. "…ear cuffs Hermione. It's a different kind of earrings. These mount on or around the edge of your ear instead of dangling from your earlobes. Angelina had a set she wears sometime. I've held them once for her when she forgot to take them off before she showed up for Quidditch practice. These are really pretty Harry. Thank you!"

Hermione kissed Harry after he received a smooch from Ginny. The girls helped each other put the cuffs on and went over to the mirror to see how they looked. They were smiling as they came back and opened up the other pair of boxes. Ginny was surprised to see a thin belt made up of small golden chain metal while Hermione received one in silver. Both were extremely lightweight and flexible and seemed to be self-adjustable in terms of length.

"I'm going to wear this tonight" Ginny declared as she tugged the other belt she was wearing from her slacks.

"Okay but…"

"Yes Harry?"

"Both of you hold up those new belts by the ends for a moment. That's good. Now repeat after me '_Taj law'_." Both girls did and were surprised at what happened.

"Wicked" said Ginny.

"We can't accidentally stab ourselves with these, can we?" Hermione nervously asked.

Ginny and Hermione were looking at the belts which now held a half-dozen sheathed knives. Ginny pulled one out and took a good look and feel of the sharp instrument.

"These are throwing knives" she finally said grinning.

"Yes" Harry said. "Pretty and dangerous – just like you two."

"This isn't a very romantic gift" Hermione finally said.

"I didn't mean it to be insulting" Harry said. "I just thought it was a wonderful side trick. You never have to transform them at all, you know. They'll revert if you say '_Taj law'_ again. They will look lovely around your waists."

"Even if we're not wearing anything else Jamie?"

Harry drew a deep breath as he thought about the mental images that Ginny just prompted. Hermione laughed and kissed Harry briefly on the lips.

"We'll have to model them for our husband that way later Gin."

Harry momentarily blushed but then grinned. "Are the presents okay then?"

"Very okay love."

"You're a real dear. Thanks for trying to protect us even if you wouldn't be around."

"Well, I'll be around the two of you all night. Let's not try to wear ourselves out dancing. There's still a long day of classes tomorrow."

"We know. Aren't you curious about what we got you?"

Harry's eyes lit up. "You got me something? Really?"

Ginny slapped Harry's arm lightly. "Why would you think we wouldn't get you anything?"

"I just didn't think of it. Honestly I didn't; I was worrying if I made the right purchases for you."

Hermione had gone to the closet and pulled out a two-foot square box and laid it on the bed. She and Ginny watched Harry as he unwrapped the box and opened up the lid. What he saw made him turn and hug them in turn. "This is brilliant! Really."

What Harry saw was a set of dress robes in deepest black with green trim that matched his eyes. Embroidered on the chest was the Potter Crest and below that were the crests of all the other Houses that Harry was the head of. It was a very impressive looking piece of clothing. Harry sort of understood that it was going to be reserved for very formal occasions or when he rarely wanted to go out of his way to intimidate somebody.

"This is totally great you two. Thanks."

'_**He hasn't looked underneath the robe yet.'**_

'_**Maybe he shouldn't.'**_

Harry picked up the robe carefully and set it on the bed. Underneath the formal dress robe were two sets of the most sheer silk material Harry had ever seen; one in white and the other in dark green.

"Wow!"

"Like our new negligees Jamie?"

"Wow!"

Harry's grin threatened to break his face muscles but Ginny reached and picked up the robe and placed it back on top of the girl's new lingerie. "Later husband."

"But… but…"

Hermione pushed her husband out of the bedroom. "First things first. You owe us some slow dances first Mr. Potter."

"Well, if I really have to.. Oww! Hey?"

Ginny shook her hand where she had slapped Harry's bum hard. "We're going to be late. If we don't get there, we can't come back here."

"Okay, let's go."

"One more thing Harry" Ginny said.

"What now?"

There was no answer to that question. Harry looked at his two wives staring back at him and then slapped himself mentally. He reached and pulled Ginny in first and snogged her for about a minute. Then he released her and turned but it was Hermione that grabbed him up for a searing kiss.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mrs. Potters."

"Happy Valentine's Day Harry."

Harry held out his arms and each girl took an elbow. They walked out of the Hearth together but Harry was wondering if his wives were thinking about cutting the evening a little short to return back to the Hearth.

Xxxx xxxx

The Great Hall had already been rearranged for the dance by the time they arrived there. The house tables had been pushed back to the walls and a number of small tables were arranged around the center space that was left open for the dance floor. The teacher's table had been brought down to the lower level and was loaded down with various snacks and punches, butterbeers and water.

The floor and tables were pretty well full of students and Harry saw that a bunch of the first year boys had gathered together to look nervously across the hall at the first year girls. Whoever was going to be brave enough to cross the space in between and ask a member of the opposite sex to dance first was just guesswork at this point. George and Fred were already trying to talk Angelina and Alicia into something they didn't look too happy about.

Harry made his way through the crowd of students up to the front where Professor Flitwick was testing out the magical microphones and speakers. George had explained to Harry once that there were 'Sonorous' charms on the equipment to magically enhance and broadcast voices and musical instruments. It was almost identical with the muggle system except that there wasn't any electricity involved at all.

Professor Flitwick finished up whatever adjustments and checking was need and walked to the side of the stage to look at the three Potters. "I'm glad you're here. The dance is about to start off. You'll be third in line and just before the surprise group."

Harry and the others nodded and watched as Professor Flitwick walked over to the side of the makeshift stage to talk to the Choral group. It consisted of about twenty members from all the houses that liked to get together and sing. They were all wearing their white and blue performance robes tonight and it looked like they might be leading off the performances.

Seamus Finnegan was standing nearby with Shirley Torrence, a fourth year from Hufflepuff. She was holding a violin a little nervously while Seamus was talking and waving his penny whistle around as he talk to her. Harry ducked under the recorder and started up a conversation with the pair. Shirley told him, Hermione and Ginny that Seamus had heard her practicing one evening in the fall and had surprisingly joined her with his instrument. She said that they had been meeting about once a week to just hang out together and play some music. Seamus blushed when Ginny kidded him about holding out on 'special gossip' from the rest of his housemates. Seamus was spared thinking up a response to that when the lights in the hall flickered twice and then went out.

A spotlight appeared on stage and Remus Lupin walked into everyone's view. "Hello everyone. I drew the short straw so I guess I get to be the Master of Ceremonies for tonight's dance. There's some surprises, some familiar faces and I'll give five points for whoever catches the Weasley twins spiking the punch bowls."

There was a general laugh from the dance floor accompanied by two very loud protests from the redheaded pair. _**'Notice Remus didn't say that Fred and George couldn't spike the punch Harry?'**_

'_**Yes, I caught that. We better stay with some bottled butterbeers tonight.'**_

Remus waited for the snickers to die down before he spoke again. "Leading off we have the Hogwarts Chorus led by Filius Flitwick."

The spotlight shifted to the group of students and the Charms professor that stood on a little stand before him. Professor Flitwick blew into a small tuning harmonica for the starting note and raised his baton. In five seconds Harry was grinning in surprise. He, Ginny and Hermione had only heard the group singing Christmas carols and the Hogwarts song once a year. This wasn't anything standard like that. Four part harmony surprised everyone with "Ouga Chaka, Ouga chaka" and then the group was off and singing 'Hooked on a Feeling'. Most of Slytherin house didn't get it but everybody else was clapping and singing along. The Chorus slid into 'For the Longest Time" and then finished up with 'Listen to the Music'.

The students dancing and in front of the stage clapped like crazy when the Hogwarts Chorus finished. The group took a couple of bows before filing off stage to remove their robes and join the rest of the students for the dance.

There was a minute of buzzing from the crowd and then Shirley Torrence walked on stage with a folding chair. She sat down in it and looked around. Remus came out carrying a chair and put it down facing her. He looked around and then went back to one side of the stage. Seamus came out next with Professor Lupin's hands firmly on his shoulders, pushing him. Seamus quit resisting about 4 feet from Shirley and took his seat. He whispered something to Shirley and she rolled her eyes. Three seconds later she started playing a lively reel that Harry hadn't heard before. Seamus joined in about a minute later. Harry dragged Hermione out to the dance floor and tried copying the fast moves and jigs other people were doing but didn't have much luck with that.

'_**Remus just said we're up next guys.'**_

'_**Be right there Ginny.'**_

Harry let Hermione and Ginny move up the steps ahead of him to the side of the stage. Shirley and Seamus had gotten to the point of playing back and forth against each other and then finished up together with a flourish. Seamus seemed surprised by all the applause but he was even more surprised when Shirley pointed to him and then gave him a one-armed hug. The two walked off the stage and Harry saw that all his old dorm mates were waiting to congratulate Seamus. Professor Flitwick was the first to shake Shirley's hand when she met her friends.

Remus walked on the stage still applauding the duo. He waited until the noise died down and held up his hands. "I just received word that our main act has arrived and are getting into their outfits for the performance. So we have one more group to listen to before they hit the stage. You all are aware of these three for some reason or other. If you haven't been with them in classroom, you've seen at least one of them scaring or thrilling the rest of us with his antics as the Seeker for Gryffindor House. You have also been turning them in for inappropriate behavior in the halls. Harry, Ginny and Hermione Potter."

Harry shook his head at Remus as he passed him out to the center of the stage. Harry was holding his mandolin and took one of the folding seats. Hermione pulled her flute out of one of her pants pocket and expanded it before she sat down in the other. Ginny went to the lead microphone and took it off its stand.

Harry stood to let the spotlight hit him instead of Ginny. "We're going to do something a little different now so you can have a hopefully good slow dance with the one that means something special to you."

The flute played a nice long lead in to the song and Harry picked up on the melody with the mandolin.

'_**Ginny, just sing to Harry and don't worry about the audience.'**_

Ginny nodded to let Hermione know she had heard her and turned and faced her husband. There was a pause of two seconds when Hermione and Harry paused in her playing and then Ginny opened her mouth and sang.

_We've only just begun to live  
White lace and promises  
A kiss for luck and we're on our way  
(We've only begun) _(Harry started softly singing harmony in the background.)  
_  
Before the risin' sun, we fly  
So many roads to choose  
We'll start out walkin' and learn to run  
And yes, we've just begun_

_Sharing horizons that are new to us_  
_Watching the signs along the way_  
_Talkin' it over, just the two of us_  
_Workin' together day to day_  
_Together_  
_Together_

_And when the evening comes, we smile_  
_So much of life ahead_  
_We'll find a place where there's room to grow_  
_And yes, we've just begun_

_Sharing horizons that are new to us_  
_Watching the signs along the way_  
_Talkin' it over, just the two of us_  
_Workin' together day to day_  
_Together_  
_Together_

_And when the evening comes, we smile_  
_So much of life ahead_  
_We'll find a place where there's room to grow_  
_And yes, we've just begun_

(Roger Nichols & Paul Williams, The Carpenters and others,1970)

There was a couple of seconds of silence after the three finished and Ginny didn't dare open her eyes to see the reaction from the audience. She was first relieved and then happy when the cheers and applause rose from the people in the room and she saw Harry standing and applauding before her. Hermione came over from her chair and hugged Ginny from behind. "Great job wife."

The three took a bow and prepared to get off the stage. They were heading for the side when a loud voice came out from the audience. "That all you got Potter? I bet you can't play anything else decently."

'_**Draco.'**_

'_**Figures. Let's get going.'**_

Harry continued on the way but Remus stopped him. "I think I heard a challenge there Harry."

"I think it's time for the main act professor."

There were a lot of calls for "Another Song" that came from the audience and then a new voice from the side of the stage in the shadows. "Go ahead. We'd like to hear another song from you too."

Ginny was already pulling out and expanding the drum set she had in her pocket. Remus brought another chair out for her to sit on and Harry silently asked Hermione if she was up to coaxing a little saxophone sound from her instrument. She smiled and nodded and sat back down.

Harry waited for Ginny to give him a downbeat and then he played a couple of rapid chords that came out as a loud guitar. He stepped up to the microphone and played the riffs again. Ginny and Hermione played in just as Harry opened his mouth.

_I've been working so hard  
I'm punching my card  
Eight hours for what?  
Oh, tell me what I got_

_I've got this feeling_  
_That time's just holding me down_  
_I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town_  
_Tonight I gotta cut_

(Ginny and then others quickly joined in to sing the chorus.)  
_  
Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes (shut down that lame excuse)  
Please, Louise pull me off a my knees  
Jack, get back c'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues everybody cut footloose_

_And you're playing so cool_  
_Obeying every rule_  
_I dig a way down in your heart_  
_You're burning, yearning for songs_

_Somebody to tell you_  
_That life ain't passing you by_  
_I'm trying to tell you_  
_It will if you don't even try_  
_You can fly if you'd only cut_

_Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes_  
_Oowhee, shake it, shake it for me_  
_Whoa, Milo c'mon, c'mon let's go_  
_Lose your blues everybody cut footloose_

_Cut footloose_  
_Cut footloose_  
_Cut footloose_

_We got to turn it around_  
_And put your feet on the ground_  
_Now take a hold of the song_  
_Whoa, I'm turning it loose_

_Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes_  
_Please, Louise pull me off a my knees_  
_Jack, get back c'mon before we crack_  
_Lose your blues now everybody cut footloose_

_Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes_  
_Please, Louise pull me off a my knees_  
_Jack, get back c'mon before we crack_  
_Lose your blues_

_Everybody cut everybody cut_  
_Everybody cut everybody cut_  
_Everybody cut everybody cut_  
_Everybody everybody cut footloose _(Kenny Loggins, 1984)

Harry was drained as he finished the song but he had seen how everyone was dancing and moving to the beat of the song as he sang. The applause rolled over the stage and Harry turned to point to Hermione and then Ginny. They all took a bow and then turned to leave. Ginny came back out to get her drum set and the applause caused her to drag her spouses back out for another bow. The three waved and moved through a bunch of congratulations as they made their way to get something cold to drink.

Harry was pulled around and had barely time to recognize Sirius before he was engulfed in a hug. Harry looked over his shoulder to see that Gracie was also being greeted by Ginny and Hermione. They got their drinks and went and sat down at an empty table.

Sirius was still patting Harry on the back as they sat down next to each other. "Almost didn't make it in time to see that. Gracie changed her mind at the last second but I told her it might be a while before she saw the three of you singing again. That was really good Harry; Lily would have been proud of you. She had a nice voice but your dad couldn't carry a tune if he was given a wheelbarrow."

Harry laughed then and went over to ask Gracie if she would consent to have a dance with him later. Her eyes got real wide and she said she didn't know how to dance at all.

"You just watch us and then you can have a slow dance with Harry. He's gotten pretty good since we started teaching him."

Gracie laughed and watched as Harry took a swipe at Ginny's ribs. They all turned toward the stage when Remus started speaking again. "You all know that our feature band, the Warped Coils of Time had to cancel. Professor Flitwick thought for a bit and then contacted an ex-member of Ravenclaw house. She and her friends had a free night and said they wouldn't mind coming. Ladies and gentlemen, Celestina Warbeck and the Weird Sisters."

Ginny almost exploded out of her seat and immediately dragged Harry to the dance floor as the opening chords of 'The Witches are Here' rocked out over the Great Hall. Harry didn't think the three of them would be heading back to the Hearth any time before the last note of the last song died. And he really didn't care.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 – Back to the Future Again

Sirius observed that Gracie overcame a lot of her ingrained shyness during the Valentine's Day dance. Whether it was due to the closeness of Sirius and the three people that Gracie had come to see as close siblings and friends or the presence of so many other people her age was something that Sirius couldn't say.

Gracie was introduced to a lot of teenage witches and wizards alike as a close relative of Sirius Black. There were many students that came over during the course of the dance to congratulate the Potters about their performance or just to say hello. Gracie heard a lot of gossip about the school, and became just a little envious of the number of friends that her friends had.

Harry or one of his wives had taken Gracie up to the edge of the dance floor a few times so she could see the students dancing. She was very nervous about being one on one with anyone or having someone hold her close enough for a slow dance. Ginny and Hermione came up a one point to include her in a three way hug and she found herself slowly talking and moving around the open space in a sort of a dance. She was happy that they had made the effort to include her but she turned down all invitations from the young wizards that were intrigue by Gracie's good looks.

Hermione, Ginny and Harry danced together or with their friends and Sirius even took a turn around the dance floor with Professor McGonagall once. Gracie was never left alone at the table and eventually had some conversations with some of the other Weasleys or the other people that she had seen at Potter Manor. She reluctantly left with Sirius at the end of the dance but gave thank you hugs to Ginny, Hermione and Harry.

It was only a few days later that Gracie shyly asked and received permission from Sirius first and then Dumbledore to visit Harry and the others at school. At first it was a couple of hours during a Saturday afternoon but the four had such a good time together that it quickly became a semi-regular occurrence as Gracie could find time to come and visit. One of the conditions of her visiting was keeping up with the learning she was doing at home. Her reading had progressed to the point that she was reading almost to an entry point of Hogwarts. The other subjects that were taught by Mrs. Weasley, Andromeda Tonks and the others at Potter Manor were quickly bringing the animagus up to a mental and emotional level that she should have achieved normally.

Gracie was a little intrigue by the amount and diversity of the homework the three Potters had and none of them begrudged her looking over their shoulders while they were reading or explaining the spells or other subjects that they were trying to learn. Gracie eventually asked if it was okay to spend a night over at the Hearth and a class day with the Potters. Needless to say Ginny and Hermione quickly agreed and made up the bed in one of the two smaller bedrooms. The three girls sat up late talking in Gracie's bedroom and Harry wasn't too surprised that they were still laughing and giggling together when he retired to sleep.

Gracie was a little nervous having breakfast in the Great Hall but she and the others took some seats near the end of the Gryffindor table where they could sit by themselves. It didn't take long for some other students to pass by or join them. Neville and Susan came and sat down and began talking about the day they were about to have.

When Daphne and Tracey stopped by to say hello, Gracie just stared at them and her mouth dropped. "Those robes. They're Slytherins."

Harry stopped his conversation with Neville when he saw how alarmed Gracie had become. "Gracie, it's okay. Whatever Sirius has told you about the Houses and the rivalry is very out of date."

"But Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other."

Hermione stood up and went to stand beside Daphne. "Not all Gryffindors are good and not all Slytherins are evil Gracie. Everybody is an individual. I'm wearing Gryffindor robes now right?"

Hermione made a pass with her wand and her robes vanished. "Am I any different now that I just have my regular clothes on?"

"No."

"Okay and if I were to do this…" Hermione waved her wand again and she and Daphne switched robes. Daphne was wearing the scarlet and gold of Gryffindor and Hermione was now in the unfamiliar silver and green of Slytherin.

"…would I be a different person or less of a friend to you just because of what I was wearing?"

"I guess not Hermione."

Ginny stood up and waggled her fingers a little ominously. "And if somebody _banished_ all their clothes away you would see that you'd have two very attractive females that only differed in how their bits were laid out."

"Ginny!" The only reason Hermione and Daphne didn't leap across the table to attack the redhead was that Harry had already grabbed her hands and forced her to sit down. Both girls were blushing furiously but Tracey Davis was almost incoherent with laughter. Daphne swung around to slap her friend but Tracey danced away. "If it wasn't the Great Hall, you know you wouldn't mind showing Harry, Hermione or Ginny those delectable bits."

Daphne slapped a hand over Tracey's mouth and dragged her away from the three Potters. Neville had covered his ears and lowered his head to the table. Harry's mouth had dropped at Tracey's words but his wives were smiling and laughing together. The two Slytherin girls were almost back to their table when Harry finally found his voice and called out to Daphne. She swung around quickly although her cheeks were still red.

"Miss Greengrass, my youngest wife apologizes for her cheek and you're invited to the Hearth tonight to properly hear an apology and demand compensation. You may want to bring along Miss Davis too for that."

Daphne nodded and then took a deep breath. "Thank you Lord Potter…Harry. Can I bring my own paddle or will you provide one of your own?"

Harry's sleeve was being tugged by a nervous Ginny but Harry just ignored her. "Ladies choice Miss Greengrass."

"Thank you Harry." Daphne looked down at her robes and brought out her wand to cancel the color changes. She pushed the still giggling Tracey to a seat and then sat down beside her to grab some toast and tea.

Gracie turned to look at a smiling Harry. "Then you have friends in Slytherin?"

Neville volunteered to answer that question. "We all have some very good friend in Slytherin and throughout the other houses. We're all just trying to get along as best we can because the house rivalries don't mean much to some students here. There are of course other students that don't see things like Harry and the rest of us do and they keep to their own house mates for the most part. I think it's easier on everyone if we aren't trying to one-up each other."

"I think I understand that now. I guess it makes sense to have more friends than just the people in your own house."

"You've already started that Gracie. The adults that have visited Potter Manor and have been teaching you all belonged to different houses at one point. Has it really made a difference what color robe they wore when they were here at Hogwarts?"

"No, not at all. Although I think I'd like to be in Gryffindor if or when I do get sorted."

Susan said that any of the four houses would probably be better for Gracie's addition. Susan stood up a few minutes later and placed a kiss on the top of Neville's head. "I've got to go to Charms now and you better hurry along down to Hagrid's."

Everybody hurried and finished their breakfast and joined the rest of the Slytherin and Gryffindor third years on the path down to Hagrid's hut. Gracie walked with Harry and they talked about some of the more 'interesting' animals that the Professor had introduced to them over the year.

Harry paused on one of the switchbacks on the hill and saw that Ginny and Hermione had chosen to walk down with Daphne and Tracey. Harry was glad to see that the four were laughing and talking together.

It was almost funny what was going on further down the trail a dozen feet or so. Ron was between Cosmos and Lutharius Ferraforte and having a pointed discussion about something Quidditch related. (With Ron, it was usually Quidditch or food.) All three turned back to look at him once and then resumed their discussion. Harry wasn't sure if he was the topic of the discussion or not but he thought it was certainly interesting that Ron wasn't quite so adamant about his hatred of all Slytherins. He wasn't sure if was the result of having Narcissa Black for Potions instead of Professor Snape but Ron was doing much better in all his classes this year. Of course Luna's influence couldn't be underestimated either. Harry put the puzzling discussion between Ron and the Ferrafortes aside as Hagrid began his lecture.

Today's lesson involved peering into a large water tank that smelled distinctly of salt water. Hagrid reached in at one point with one massive hand and pulled out something red that looked like a cross between a fish and a porcupine. "This is a Shrake; something that only that a few of you may encounter in your lifetime. They don't come up near the shore or beaches much. This species feeds on other fish. It's also a little bit on the lazy side and goes after those that have already been caught up in Muggle fishing nets. Some people think a bunch of wizard fishermen created these about a hundred years ago because the Muggles were poaching on the magical fishing grounds. I don't know about that but there's still boats today that come back to harbor with their nets all tattered or missing."

Waterproofed dragonhide gloves were set on a table besides the tank. Every student got a chance to reach in and hold up one of the sharp tipped fish so that the others could make drawings about them and make notes. Seamus was totally surprised when one of the Shrakes felt the need to regurgitate its stomach contents on him. The scent of half-digested webbing combined with the bile from the fish made Hagrid excuse Mr. Finnegan from the remainder of the class because of the smell and the fact that his robes started to disintegrate. Seamus hoped he could get back to Gryffindor tower to retrieve another robe before his shirt also ended up with a mess of holes. Of course the cries of "Take it off" from a few of his classmates helped Seamus quickly disappear. The class ended only a few minutes later.

More than half of the students from Gryffindor also had to hurry along once the lesson in Care of Magical Creatures was ended. They had only a small break before they had to start their class in Divination with Professor Trelawney. Harry watched his classmates hurry back up the hill as he, Hermione and Ginny helped Hagrid clean up after the class.

"I found out what Ron, Cosmos and Lutharius were talking about on the way down here" Ginny said. "It concerns you Mr. Potter."

Harry paused in lowering a semi-frozen halibut into the tank for another of the Shrakes to eat. "Do I really want to know what?"

"It seems there's another debate forming amongst the House teams that we haven't caught wind of yet. It's whether you could go play professional Quidditch right now or not."

Gracie looked puzzled. "There's a professional league? Just for flying around playing Quidditch?"

Ginny nodded but Harry shook his head. "Don't people have anything better to do with their time?"

Both Ginny and Hermione snickered. "Ron was defending you this morning. He was saying that you're good enough to start playing for the Chudley Cannons right now."

"Hermione's good enough to start playing for Ron's favorite team now" Harry said jokingly. He received a slap on his arm from Hermione for that. Hermione would get up on a broom if she had to but preferred to ride along with her husband when they went flying.

Ginny continued on with what she learned from Ron. "It seems that Cosmos and Lutharius were arguing the other side. That you were very good for a school team but you wouldn't have much luck against some of the really good seekers in Europe. Like Victor Krum from Romania, Carlos Rodriguez from Spain or, their favorite, Primo Scaramozza from the Italian national team."

Harry finished feeding the last of the fish to the Shrakes. "I'd better tell Ron he doesn't need to defend me. I probably wouldn't be much good against those three. They already have a lot of international experience that I'll never get. I'll probably never even meet any of those other seekers."

Gracie looked over at Harry. "So you don't have any desire to become a professional Quidditch player?"

Harry slipped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "As much as I get injured just playing here at Hogwarts? No, but it might be fun if I was a single bloke. I'd really don't want go to a lot of daily practices or on road trips where I had to do without my favorite snugglers for weeks at a time."

Ginny leaned up to give Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Best answer yet Harry but you know Hermione and I would support you if you wanted to actually do that."

"I know Ginny and that's okay. I'll leave the Quidditch career to my brother-in-law; that is if Ron ever gets over his nerves to try out for the house team next year."

"Mum and Dad wanted Ron to pull up his grades this year before he did that. With Wood graduating this year, he'll get his chance to try out for Keeper in the fall."

Harry was about to reply but then his stomach growled. Hermione rolled her eyes but quickly retrieved an apple out of her bag and tossed it to her husband. Harry cut it in half with the jackknife he had in his pocket and handed half to Gracie.

"Didn't you get enough for breakfast?"

"I was a little distracted when somebody threatened to make half the girls in the hall naked."

"It wasn't half the girls – just Daphne. And don't tell me you haven't had a stray thought about the figure under those robes."

"I refuse to answer that assumption on the grounds that it's not a proper thought for a husband who's totally devoted to his wives."

"You refuse to answer because you don't want to get in any trouble with said wives."

Gracie was trying to hold in her laughter but not succeeding very well. She really liked this playfulness between the three of them. Harry waved a finger at her and hoped it wouldn't turn into three against him again.

"That may be true or not but I refuse to answer anyway."

Ginny laughed and then hugged her husband. "How about we head to the library until lunch? Hermione said she would help Gracie find a few books about transfiguration and Animagus forms. That way we can help her if she has questions or trouble understanding the text."

Harry held out his hand and Gracie let him help her back up the path to the school. The four made their way into the library and Hermione helped Gracie understand how the books were arranged. They found two books for Gracie and she sat down and tried making her way through the books as Harry and his wives worked on their Potions. The end of session bell sounded around the school and Harry and the others packed up their bags. Hermione checked out a book for Gracie that she wanted to continue reading and they all made their way back to the Great Hall.

Harry was surprised to see most of their third year housemates already well into lunch when they walked in. They took seats close to their friends and Hermione asked Neville why they were released early.

"It was the strangest thing today" Neville started.

"Yeah, much stranger than normal. We were all reading our tea leaves and Trelawney…"

"Professor Trelawney Ron" Hermione reminded her brother-in-law.

"Right, Professor Trelawney was looking into the bottom of my teacup and said she saw a Grim in the tailings. Guess it was my turn this week to get the sentence of doom. Dean Thomas was told to make out his will last week during class. But, anyway, then the professor got a funny sort of look on her face and almost fell on me. She seemed real dizzy."

"More dizzy than normal anyway" Pavarti said. "Neville and I managed to catch her before she fell totally over and lowered her into an open seat. She cancelled class at that point and sent Dean to the Infirmary for Madame Pomfrey. We kind of waited around outside of the ladder up to the North Tower before Madame Pomfrey came hurrying up. She dismissed us from hanging around and floated herself up to the classroom. We heard Madame Pomfrey yelling out for Fawkes just before she closed the trap door so we think it might have been something pretty bad."

Both Hermione and Ginny looked worried at that point. Neither one of them held much belief in the subject of Divination or prophecies in general but Sybill Trelawney had already issued a type of death sentence in a prior prophecy about Harry. The three had secretly hoped that she could fully explain that prophecy to them someday. Having her seriously sick worried them however.

Lunch was almost finished when Professor McGonagall came into the hall and made her way directly to where the Potters and Gracie sat. "Good day, Miss Churchbright. Are you enjoying your visit and the day of classes so far?"

"Yes Minerva."

Ginny nudged Gracie with her elbow and whispered something quietly. Gracie blushed. "I apologize Professor McGonagall; it was improper of me to address you like that while here at school."

"You're forgiven this once Miss Churchbright. It is not a habit that you should get into if you ever want to attend classes here."

"Yes Ma'am. It won't happen again."

"If you are finished with lunch, you may accompany me to the Transfiguration classroom if you'd like. I have a class with Hufflepuffs if you wouldn't mind attending a first year class and I'll explain what the students will be attempting to do. The Headmaster requests that you and your wives report to his office Mr. Potter."

"Yes ma'am." Harry, Hermione and Ginny picked up their bookbags and headed out of the Great Hall to the worried looks of their classmates. Professor McGonagall turned to look at the rest of the Gryffindor table. "I hope none of you are late to your next class. It would be unfortunate if such usually prompt students would receive demerits speculating about things that may not concern them."

Professor McGonagall then started talking to Gracie and the two females left the Great Hall while the rest of Harry's friends wondered what the Headmaster wanted them for this time.

That question was foremost on the minds of the three Potters as they approached Mrs. Gowdie's desk on the seventh floor. Dumbledore's secretary was finishing up a conversation with Professor Trelawney. The professor turned and nodded her head toward the three and then left walking back toward the North Tower and her classroom and office.

"Hello Mrs. Gowdie."

"Good afternoon Harry, Mrs. Potters. Sibyll passed along the message that you and your wives were to go directly up to his office. He's up there with Madame Pomfrey. The three of them must have come back from the Divination classroom with Fawkes assistance because I didn't see any of them go by me."

"Thank you Wilhelmina."

Harry and the others rode up the circular staircase to find the door to Dumbledore's office already open. Harry knocked anyway as he saw that Madame Pomfrey and the headmaster were in a close discussion about something. Both looked up at the sound and Dumbledore waved the trio in.

Madame Pomfrey stood up and Hermione saw that there were three small glasses on the desk. All were empty. "If it's alright with you, I think I'll go back to the infirmary now."

Dumbledore nodded his agreement and Madam Pomfrey said hello to both Hermione and Ginny. When she got to Harry however, she looked him in the eye for a couple of seconds and then surprisingly gave him a brief hug. "I am so sorry about this Mr. Potter."

Harry hadn't any time to puzzle the healer's words or action out before she disappeared down the stairway, closing the office's massive door behind her. Ginny and Hermione had already taken their seats but Harry could see that they were just as confused as he was.

Harry turned to look at Dumbledore. "I'm very confused sir. Was there a reason you needed to see us? Are Professor Trelawney and Madame Pomfrey all right? We heard that the professor took sick in her class."

Instead of replying immediately Dumbledore went over and stroked the head of Fawkes for a couple of seconds before returning to his desk. "To answer your later questions, Professor Trelawney is very tired and will be cancelling her classes for the rest of the day. A good night's sleep will probably have her back up to snuff by tomorrow. Madame Pomfrey has had a certain surprise and shock to her system but she will be quiet fine after a little meditation and maybe another glass of firewhiskey."

"Are we not going to like the reason for those empty firewhiskeys on your desk Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore surprisingly aimed a small smile at Hermione. "You are ever so observant Hermione. Yes there was a reason that Sybyll, Poppy and I had a bracing shot at this time of the day. You may want to take one yourselves after my news."

"Sir?"

"There's no real way to break this news gently Harry. There's been another prophecy made and the three of us that have heard it understand that it concerns you again."

Harry sat down totally gobsmacked as Hermione and Ginny quickly raised their voices in shock and alarm.

Xxxx xxxx

There were a few minutes of silence in Dumbledore's office after he broke the news. Harry's mind seemed to going in a million different directions and he could feel the same sort of reaction coming from Hermione and Ginny.

"It was Professor Trelawney that spoke another prophecy about me?"

"Yes it was and it's a very fortunate thing that her entire class didn't hear it.

"Why fortunate?" asked Ginny.

Hermione was a little relieved at what Dumbledore had said. "Because it's probably very dangerous and the more people that know about it, the harder it would be to keep it secret."

"Very good. Just like the first prophecy about Harry, it would only encourage unwelcome attention and possible threats against him."

That statement generated another round of silence until Harry spoke up again. "It was Madame Pomfrey that was the one to hear what was spoken then. That would explain her comment to me."

Dumbledore nodded and then lifted a small covering that was setting on his desk. A small glass orb was revealed, about 4 inches across, setting in a wooden base. It glowed and pulsed with a glow that seemed to have its own life. "This experience is quite outside anything that Madame Pomfrey has ever dealt with and she has become quite disquieted because of it. She is even now deciding if she would like to be voluntarily Obliviated to remove the experience from her memory. It is one thing to face pain and even death of others as a healer but quite another to deal with an uncertain prophecy about future catastrophes."

'_**That sounds horrible Harry.'**_

"_**Of course; it's about me isn't it? Guess we ought to listen to it first. Anybody want to leave?'**_

Emphatic mental _**'No's'**_ came back to Harry from his wives. "So how do we play that? It is a recording device of sorts, isn't it?"

"All you have to do is touch it Harry and you will hear the words that Poppy did. Professor Trelawney has no memory of what she said – just as before."

Harry stood nervously before the glass orb and wiped a sweaty hand on his pants. He looked at Dumbledore but couldn't read any sign of what the wizard was thinking. He sensed rather than felt Hermione and Ginny come up beside him for support. The time seemed to stretch on until the tension in the room was something you could almost touch.

"There is nothing definite in the prophecy Harry; they are subject to any number of interpretations as Hermione would probably caution you. The orb works on a principle much like what you have seen in a pensieve. In this case a memory from Madame Pomfrey is contained in the orb. There are only four people in the world that may access that specific memory stored there now. The person who made the prophecy, the person who heard the prophecy and the ones the prophecy concerns. You are one of them. The other…"

Dumbledore let the sentence hang. Harry could only guess who the fourth person was and he wasn't happy about it. He looked back to check on Hermione and Ginny. They were nervously holding hands but were reassuring him that they would still be right beside him no matter what the prophecy was.

Harry reached out and laid his hand on the fragile looking sphere. The orb lit up and Harry took a step back as a deeper version of Sybill Trelawney's voice filled the office.

"_The converse one of the lionhearted trine will soon become the fourth… The Chosen One will be a witness and participant in the rebirth of the Dark One…in the place of family death and memories… the vileness shall be awoken by imposture and blood… death and disasters will follow the Dark Lord because of the trickery …..The converse one in the lionhearted trine will soon become the fourth…"_

The voice faded away after the second telling and Harry turned and was a little surprised to become the middle of a Mrs. Potter sandwich. Hermione seemed a little hopeful but Ginny was still obviously working the prophecy over in her head.

The three retook their seats and all thought about the words they had just heard. Hermione was the first to voice an opinion. "This one doesn't say you will die Harry. That's better than the other one anyway."

"That's all and good but I'm supposed to participate in raising Tom up from the grave again? Not bloody likely if I have anything to say about it."

Ginny spoke up before Hermione could chastise her husband about his language. "Anybody got any guesses about Harry becoming a fourth?"

"Not a fourth;_ the_ fourth. Fourth what?"

"Well there's three of us Potters. Maybe it means we'll add another wife to the mix."

"And maybe you'll have another husband to deal with" Harry said a little testily. The reaction from his better thirds let Harry know what they thought about that idea.

"There is much to think about here" Dumbledore said. "Does death and disasters following the Dark Lord mean that he will be experiencing those things or will they be happening to others? I'm sure we will have further discussions about this matter and I need not tell you to discuss this only with people you trust. But now, we must turn to other matters."

"Other matters? After hearing that?" said Hermione with some righteous indignation.

"I'm afraid that the two Mrs. Potter must hurry along to their Defense class now. Please explain to Professors Lupin and Sirius Black that Harry is accompanying me this afternoon and will be unable to attend their class today."

"Where are we going sir?" Harry asked.

"That prophecy must be turned into the Ministry of Magic. Don't look so alarmed Harry; no one there is going to be listening to the prophecy. But it must be recorded and turned into the Unspeakables to be stored in the Hall of Prophecy."

"Does that really need to be done now?" Harry asked.

"There is a better chance of getting there and back now without Minister Fudge or his friends noticing us than later in the day."

Harry agreed with that piece of logic. He certainly didn't want the Minister poking into his business any more than he had to. "Okay I guess I'm going now then."

Hermione and Ginny stood up and reached for their bookbags. "This isn't going to be dangerous is it Headmaster?"

"No, just a little visit to a part of the Ministry that Lord Potter hasn't been to yet."

"Wouldn't Robb Loxley be a better person to go on this visit?"

"I'm afraid not Ginevra. Lord Gryffindor might draw the wrong type of attention and it would be wrong for him to be carrying a prophecy that concerns Harry Potter."

"Okay, it was just an idea to try and make things easier for Harry."

Harry smiled. "Thanks for thinking about my safety Ginny. You two better hurry up and get to DADA. Tell everyone I'm serving a detention for painting the Headmaster's door."

"But you haven't painted the Headmaster's door Harry."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I haven't. Yet. Have I?"

Hermione grew thoughtful and then took the five steps over the door and pulled it open. She giggled and then threw it open for the other people in the room to view.

Instead of the normal brown oak finish on the door, the Headmaster's door now held a representation of a movie poster. Two men (one taller, one a little shorter and pudgy) in black suits, fedoras, and sunglasses were standing together in front of an old black and white car. There was a little bit of writing near the top of the door: _'They'll never get caught. They're on a mission from God.'_

"Very pretty Harry. But The Blues Brothers?"

"It's a classic Hermione. Ginny loved the car chases."

"Very good Mr. Potter. But I think if my office door is going to be decorated for a few days I would prefer this." Dumbledore waved his wand and the faces of Jake and Elwood were replaced by a stark black slate with a bisected red circle with a cartoon ghost inside._ 'COMING TO SAVE THE WORLD THIS SUMMER'_

"Minerva and I get out every so often to take in a muggle movie. That one is still one of our favorites."

Ginny and Hermione leaned in to give their husband a quick kiss and hug before they hurried out the Ghostbusters door to class. Harry turned back to see a smiling Dumbledore. "We'll have to sit down some day Headmaster and compare our notes about movies."

"I look forward to it Harry. You bring the popcorn."

Xxxx xxxx

Harry exited the floo were carefully at the Atrium. He had something very delicate in the inside pocket of his robe and didn't want to take the chance of breaking it. He let go a sigh of relief when he realized he hadn't stumbled or fallen like many of the other times he'd used the floo system. Seeing that Dumbledore was waiting for him, Harry hurried to join the short line waiting to go through the visitor's desk. He was very surprised when he saw who was manning the desk at this late time of the lunch hour.

"Good afternoon Madame Bones. Is this one of your regular duties or did the Minister get especially upset with you about something?"

"Hello Lord Potter. No, I haven't been a bad auror. With almost all the others still out searching the countryside for Malfoy and the others, we're a little short of staff inside the building. Just to let you know, I do take a regular turn here. I don't believe in assigning my people to tasks if I won't do the job myself. Your wand please."

Harry handed his wand over for recording and waited until Madame Bones handed it back. He stowed it in his wrist holder and waited for the next questions.

"Are you here in an official capacity Lord Potter?"

Dumbledore had come over to greet Amelia and responded for Harry. "No, it's an unofficial visit today. Just Harry Potter."

"Good then I won't have to notify Cornelius. Your destination today Harry."

Harry tried to keep his voice calm as he replied "Department of Mysteries".

The lack of a reaction from the head of the DMLE made Harry feel a little bit calmer somehow. "Oh, that's a totally different story then. I can see who your escort will be but what is your final destination?"

"The Hall of Prophecy."

Madame Bones nodded as if it was an everyday occurrence but brought up another clipboard for Harry to sign, date, and put down the official time. There was another space open for Harry to sign out and a corresponding time for when he left. Madame Bones handed him an extra-large visitor's badge that was outline in yellow and black.

"You don't want to know how much trouble you'll be in if you lose this badge or wander away from your escorts. Just take my word for it."

Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'll keep an eye on him. We shouldn't be too long."

"On you go then. Nice seeing you again Albus, Harry."

Dumbledore directed Harry to an elevator that stood away from the ones that he had been on before when he visited the Ministry. There was a man in the scarlet and grey uniform of the Unspeakables and he was looking at them very carefully as they go closer to the lift.

"Hello Mr. Walker."

"Good day Professor. May I see your badges please." The man took a careful look at both Dumbledore's and Harry's badges and made a pass over them with his wand. "Sorry for the inconvenience; just making sure they aren't forgeries."

"Quite understandable. This must be one of the extra precautions that Madame Bones was talking about. Let me do the introductions. Mr. Cordell Walker this is Harry Potter. Harry this is Cordell Walker - fellow Gryffindor and an outstanding Keeper in his day. He had the fastest hands I've ever seen."

"Lord Potter." The Unspeakable did bow his head a little but Harry saw that his eyes never stopped sweeping the hall.

"Please, it's just Harry. Nice to meet you Mr. Walker."

"It's Cordell for anyone that's been on the Gryffindor House team. I hear you're very good at your position Harry."

"That's some people's opinion. "

"Modest as well. They'll be another auror to meet and escort you around down on Level Nine."

Mr. Walker pressed the button for the lift and the elevator doors opened silently. Harry and Dumbledore entered and Dumbledore pressed the one button next to the door. The doors closed and the Harry felt himself sinking as the small room descended to Level Nine.

The doors opened to reveal another surprise to add to Harry's day of surprises. "Lorie, err… Mr. Hardee, you're an Unspeakable?"

Harry's favorite floo installer (and anvil salesman) was wearing the scarlet and grey of a member of the Unspeakables. He smiled at Harry's wonder. "Good afternoon Albus, Lord Harry. Yes, I am. Don't you think my little 'side' jobs are a marvelous way to gather intelligence and see what's happening out in the magical world? But you didn't come here to see and talk to me. Come to visit your prophecy lad?"

Harry frowned a little but Dumbledore responded before Harry could say anything. "We're actually here to make a deposit Mr. Hardee."

Laurel N Hardee cocked an eyebrow but just nodded his head. "If you'll follow me?"

The Unspeakable went down a short corridor and opened a door which led to a circular room. The door to the corridor closed behind the three and Harry saw that there were a dozen handle less doors that led off in different directions. Harry wondered why they weren't moving but then the wall began spinning rapidly. Harry couldn't tell which of the black doors were which after the wall stopped moving but Mr. Hardee didn't hesitate to stride directly toward one door and push it open. Strong, bright light came from the chamber within.

Harry was between the Unspeakable and Dumbledore when they entered the room. "This is the Time Room Harry". Harry thought it couldn't be called anything else. Clocks of every size and description covered the walls and filled up every space on the many shelves and cabinets that were in the room. The three filled wordlessly through the room but Harry stopped in wonder before one display. A small clear bell jar on one desk showed the ongoing lifespan of a bird. It started out as an egg that hatched and the small grey bird flew upward and aged. At the apex of the jar it descended and the birds grew younger and ended up as an egg again. The process seemed to on an endless loop. Dumbledore let Harry have a good long look at the display but eventually tapped him on a shoulder and pointed to where Mr. Hardee was waiting by another door. The headmaster and Harry passed by a couple large display cases filled with various Time Turners and Harry briefly wondered which one had formerly belonged to him.

Harry paused at the doorway, almost overwhelmed by the size of the Hall of Prophecies. The room seemed almost endless, high and deep and filled with rows after rows of the glass orbs that held individual prophecies. There were small blue framed candles set up at regular intervals along the many shelves to provide illumination. Harry stared at the innumerable number of prophecies in wonder. Some of the orbs shone with an intense light of their own while other of the orbs seemed dark and dusty.

"This is where I stop" Mr. Hardee said. "Find an empty spot to place your prophecy. Be careful Harry; don't disturb any of the others."

Harry and Dumbledore walked down the narrow aisle between the shelving looking for an empty space amongst all the other little orbs of prophecy. Harry finally spotted an empty spot on the shelf numbered 103. At the Headmasters nod, Harry reached into the inside pocket of his robe and took the prophecy out carefully. He had to handle it so that the piece of velvet Dumbledore placed on it wouldn't fall off. Harry placed the prophecy in the empty space and noted the location mentally. Shelf 103, Row 10, Space 5. After Harry removed the covering he was surprised to see an identifying tag slowly appear on the wooden base the sphere sat in. The label listed his name, Trelawney's and the date.

"How did they do that? Is it the room itself or something the Unspeakables do?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled just a little bit. "I'm not sure Harry. That's one of the reasons they call this the "Department of Mysteries".

Harry resisted the urge to touch the sphere one more time to hear the prophecy again. But he didn't need to; between Hermione, Ginny or himself the phrases were permanently cast upon his memory.

"Do you want to look at your other prophecy while we're here Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment and then nodded. He should at least know the location so he could tell his wives. They were due for a long conversation when he got back to the Hearth and he might as well get as much in as he could.

Following Dumbledore, Harry walked back half a dozen shelves on the same side toward the entrance and turned down in front of Shelf 97. "Shelf 13, Space 13" Dumbledore said quietly.

'Figures' Harry thought as he looked for his name and Trelawney's again. He found it quickly but also found another surprise. The orb that that forecast his dire prediction in 1980 was dark, inert – totally dead!

"Dumbledore!" Harry called. He came up beside the young wizard and they both stared at the dark glass. "What does that mean?" Harry asked pointing.

"There are only two reasons for a prophecy to go dark like that Harry. One is that it is no longer valid and the second is if the subject of the prophecy is no longer alive."

"Since I'm here; does that mean the prophecy has been cancelled or is it that Voldemort is not alive at this point of time? He seems to come back from the dead at infrequent intervals."

"I cannot answer that Harry. The best we can do is to put in a request to the Keeper of the Hall of Prophecies to maintain a special watch on that to see if it reactivates at any time. We have a lot of things to think about and discuss now."

Harry couldn't decide if he felt relief or frustration at the appearance of the first prophecy concerning him. He would have to have a long talk with his wives, Sirius and Remus about this whole complicated issue. It was making him more confused the longer he thought of it.

A thoughtful pair of Hogwarts residents went back to the elevator escorted by Mr. Hardee. Harry shook his hand and thanked him for the escort. Dumbledore and he ascended the lift and nodded to Cordell Walker as they passed by him.

Harry distractively handed in his visitor's badge and signed out on the special clipboard that the person manning the desk held out for him. Neither he nor Dumbledore said much as they headed for the Atrium to floo back to Hogwarts.

Xxxx xxxx

Walden Macnair sat back in his chair and relaxed as he watched Harry Potter and Dumbledore walk away from him. He had bitterly griped when he had been assigned to watch the visitors' desk for an hour or two but now he felt a lot better.

He had almost brought up his wand when the pair had come out of the lift from Level Nine but realized he didn't have a chance to strike out at the Potter brat with Dumbledore standing close guard on him. He looked at the clipboard again before he put it safely back away. He wondered what Bellatrix or Lucius Malfoy would make of the news that Harry Potter had visited the Hall of Prophecy. And on a school day.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 – What? and then What? Some More

After talking about it with Hermione and Ginny for a few days, Harry was no closer to understanding the second prophecy than when the three had first heard it. The matter of the first prophecy was also wearing on Harry's conscience for some reason. He should have felt relieved that the prophecy about him and Voldemort might now be invalid but he had no such feelings. Tom Riddle had made so many appearances in his young life already that Harry didn't dare believe that the Dark wizard that had killed his parents was finally dead himself.

The last thing that any of the three Potters wanted to do was ignore either of the two prophecies but they felt the need to have some resolution about the matter. Hermione finally made a suggestion about talking to her parents about the wording and seeing if having a Muggle perspective would bring a clearer view. Harry thanked Hermione for the suggestion but thought that maybe it was the time for a Hearth warming party for their friends and relatives. Hermione was a little confused at first but Ginny caught on to the idea immediately. The only thing she asked her husband was whether the meeting with the adults was going to happen before or after the party proper. Harry said that it might be a better idea to get some counsel first before their classmates showed up.

A handful of owls were sent out Friday morning requesting the presence of some special people to attend an informal gathering. At breakfast on March 11th, a number of invitations also popped up in front of instructors and students alike. Harry handed the invitation to the Headmaster personally and whispered it might be a long afternoon for one reason or another.

The three Potters made some preparations the next day, asking the house elves to prepare snacks and drinks for the afternoon and finding space to place additional chairs and a couch in their living room. Just before three o'clock the first of the "guests" arrived at the Hearth. Myrtle and Joshua had been shown the list of invited guests and were told to make sure that no students were allowed in until after supper.

Sirius and Remus walked through the doorway first with Dee and Tony Granger. Hermione wasted no time rushing up the stairs to exchange hugs with her parents as the two professors came down to greet Harry and Ginny. Sirius asked why he got a formal invitation but Harry told him that it would be explained when all the first invitees got settled in. Sirius was more than a little curious about the vague answer but he waited patiently near the refreshment table and talked with Remus.

Dumbledore, Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape and Narcissa Black were the next crowd of people to wander into the Hearth and Hermione went over to greet their guests and show them around. Arthur and Molly were the next to show up and it was Ginny's turn to charge up the stairs to hug her parents. Molly and Arthur found seats and were talking to Sirius about how the 'kids' were doing in school. Harry rolled his eyes at the overheard expression and was going to fetch a butterbeer for Hermione when the last of their guests arrive.

Harry didn't quite run up the stairs to meet Tonks, Madame Bones, and Lady Longbottom. He did get to the top of the short flights of steps while they were still looking over the small crowd. Harry welcomed the trio in and offered to show the older ladies around but they just said that they would settle in and talk for a bit with the Potter's other guests.

Tonks, of course, made a beeline for Remus as she felt she could get in a rare conversation with him as an adult. Having to treat Felicia Hampton as a regular student all the time made Remus a little uncomfortable with her in class. Harry saw that Remus and Tonks were soon laughing at some small joke or story about his adopted father.

Most everyone soon found seats and the level of conversations and noise in the Hearth soon grew as people started talking back and forth across the room. Harry was a little nervous about yelling at everyone to be quite as he wanted to get to the important discussions. Ginny of course, saw Harry's dilemma and reluctance and took care of the matter in her own subtle way. Climbing up on the nearest chair, Ginny straightened up and look to her mother. She only raised her voice a little bit. _"I'm pregnant Mum."_

Harry winced as the voice of Molly Weasley cut through and off every conversation in the room. Ginny winked at her husband and climbed down. "They're all yours, Harry."

"Thanks. A lot. Now that my seriously demented wife has scared everyone, including me, I have a few things to say. Number one is Ginny is NOT pregnant. Two, I've asked you all here to seek some guidance and support about something incredible that happened a few days ago. It affects me directly and anyone who doesn't want to be here for this discussion can leave now and come back for the evening party. I would like to start in about ten minutes and without trying to be rude, I would invite everyone to do their wandering, get their refreshments or to take care of any other business before then."

"How serious is this talk Harry?"

"Serious enough to warrant a wizard's oath from everyone before we continue. Which reminds me of two other things. I'd like to talk to Dee, Tony and Tonks for a minute or two. And Ginny is going over to apologize to her parents for scaring a couple years of growth out of them and me."

That got a chuckle from almost everybody else and Harry saw Molly's face change from frowning to smiling. Harry kissed Ginny on the forehead, turned her around to face her parents and sent her on her way with a small slap to the bum. Harry just winked at her when she looked over her shoulder at him and Ginny just shook her head before she approached her mother.

Hermione and Dumbledore joined Harry in the small corner where the Grangers had found some seats together. "Dee, Tony – I can't ask you to take a wizard's oath about this situation I'm in. I value your ideas and counsel as much as everybody else here. Hermione, Ginny and I would like to hear your take and ideas on all this but you would have to consent to being Obliviated about the meeting afterward. I just couldn't feel you would be safe otherwise."

Tony and Dee had one of those short staring conversations that couples develop over time and then just nodded. "We'll do whatever we can to help you out. You know that. It is safe isn't it?"

Dumbledore and Tonks both nodded. Dumbledore responded to Tony's question. "It's very safe and I, Amelia Bones or Tonks can cast the spell over you both after the meeting. Only those memories concerning the meeting will be taken from you."

"Thank you Headmaster."

"I thought I mentioned a few times that most of my friends call me Albus."

Dee stood up. "Then thank you Albus but you must excuse me now. My daughter has to show me the master bedroom and bath."

Harry leaned in and gave Dee a hug. "Good thing I made up the bed this morning then."

"I'd asked how it got messed but I don't think you'd tell me. Right?"

Dee laughed and rubbed her blushing son-in-law's messy hair before walking off with Hermione and a returning Ginny.

Harry tried to explain to Dumbledore, Tonks and Hermione. "I do have to stop giving her straight lines." Tony laughed and patted the seat beside him. "Let's talk for a few minutes Harry. I may have some ammo to give you against my wife."

Xxxx xxxx

Fifteen minutes later Harry stood up and looked around at his assembled guidance team. "There is an actual party that starts after supper and you're are all invited to stay and mingle with some of your relatives and the few close friends I always count on for support. But now for the serious bit. And no we're not here to talk about our assistant DADA professor, sorry Snuffles."

"Snuffles?" Snape asked out loud.

"I'll get you for that Harry" Sirius threatened.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "We've come to the point that I require a wizard's oath from all of you about not revealing what I and the rest of you are going to talk about."

Molly was the first to raise her wand but the rest quickly followed suit in swearing never to disclose or discuss with outside people what Harry was going to disclose to them in confidence. Harry looked around and waited for the last of the magical auras the signified the oath was being magically enforced before he started speaking.

"Some of you have probably heard the story of how Professor Trelawney was taken ill this last Monday and Madam Pomfrey was summoned to take care of her. That's not quite the truth of the matter. Madame Trelawney issued another prophecy and Madame Pomfrey was the only one present to hear it. She summoned Dumbledore and the prophecy was recorded properly. The Headmaster has since told me that our mediwitch has voluntarily had her memory of the incident Obliviated because she felt she couldn't deal properly with the knowledge."

Madame Bones spoke up. "I assume the prophecy concerns you then Harry seeing as you're the one that wants some advice."

"Unfortunately yes. This one is just as vague and dire as the first prophecy was made about me. Yes, I'll answer the questions and tell you about the first prophecy in a bit. That's another part of the confusing future I face now."

"So what does the blasted thing say?"

"Ever the patient one Black" Snape said.

Before Sirius could reply, Harry had a banana cream pie from the table spinning in front of his guardian. A second pie floated ominously over the table in front of Snape and Narcissa. Hermione's voice addressed them both. "We asked you here to help us out. We can uninvite you if you wish to play games."

"Sorry Hermione."

"My apologies also. Please continue."

"_The converse one of the lionhearted trine will soon become the fourth… The Chosen One will be a witness and participant in the rebirth of the Dark One…in the place of family death and memories… the vileness shall be awoken by imposture and blood… death and disasters will follow the Dark Lord because of the trickery …..The converse one in the lionhearted trine will soon become a fourth…"_

Harry sat down between Ginny and Hermione as the people in their living room tried to digest the news. Ginny saw that her mum had clutched her dad's hand rather forcibly. The rest reacted in a variety of manners; everything from shock and anger to just calm thoughtfulness.

"Harry?"

"Tony, you had something?"

"If it wasn't for the rest of the prophecy, the first line could have referred to you, Ginny or my daughter. Each of you is a little converse to the others in one way or another. No that that's necessarily a bad thing. _The_ fourth is puzzling; is there a significant magical fourth?"

Dumbledore rose from his seat and began thinking aloud as he paced. "There were the four founders which Harry is certainly a heir of at least two now. The fourth Headmaster of Hogwarts was…"

"Gilead the Lonesome" came a voice from midair.

"Vika!"

"I'm disappointed you didn't invite me Harry." There was a shimmering in the room and a semi-transparent image of Lady Hogwarts appeared behind the couch that Harry, Ginny and Hermione. Ginny jumped up to run and hug the spirit but just passed through her. Vika smiled at the group. "I'm not quite all the way back yet but thought I would try to at least make an appearance for this since it concerns Harry."

"You're more than welcome Vika. We've missed you."

Vika moved around and sort of sat on the arm of the couch next to Hermione. "I'm sorry for the interruption Albus. Please continue."

"Famous fourths? Hmm. There is a magical competition of sorts scheduled for next year but it only involves three people. I can't imagine any scenario that would include Mr. Potter as a fourth for that. It's conjectured that time is the fourth dimension but I don't think that that our talented Lord Potter is going to become the embodiment of that."

"There's Three Fates" Lady Longbottom said. "It would be quite a trick for Harry to assume a fourth post like that."

"And I'm ruling out becoming the next Wise Man, Stooge or Bee Gee. That's a singing group for those of you not current with muggle music."

"Let's skip the first line and get to the rest of the prophecy. I promise you Harry that the rest of us will continue thinking about you becoming the fourth."

"Thank you Professor Flitwick. I imagine most of you are almost upset as I am about the resurrection of Tom Riddle."

"Who?" came the question from more than one mouth.

Hermione smiled. "Tom Riddle. A half-blood wizard like Harry that has a serious power and control issue. He renamed himself after he graduated from Hogwarts fifty years ago. Lord Voldemort."

There were a couple of extreme responses from the people in the room. Professor McGonagall's lips tightened as if she was fighting the urge to spit or say something disgusting. Madame Bones shook her head angrily while Lady Longbottom just stared hard back at Harry.

"The Dark Lord that you've already defeated once" she simply stated.

Dumbledore looked to Harry and received a little nod. "Actually Augusta Harry has defeated Tom Riddle a total of five times."

"The last two with the aid of my two lovely wives" Harry stated over the uproar that Dumbledore's statement created. Harry saw that Ginny went over quickly to reassure her parents that they were still all fine and healthy.

"Before any of you ask, neither Dumbledore nor I have any idea how he keeps coming back. But it seems like he is going to try it at least one more time. I swear I will do anything in my power not to participate in whatever vile ritual or plan that Riddle has in mind."

"It mentions an imposter, blood and a place of death and memories. That last part could refer to the Department of Mysteries with its Death Chamber and Hall of Prophecy."

"That's a place we hadn't considered Amelia. It could also refer to an ancestral home, Voldemort's personal library, or any number of cemeteries scattered around England. There's any number of "places of death" we've tried to think about."

Snape spoke up. "An imposter could be anyone that could brew or have access to Polyjuice potion. Maybe an increase in the mental skill of Legilimency would be in order for you three to better detect and eliminate 'false' associates.

"But who could teach them that?" That question came from Dee Granger.

Dumbledore smiled. "Both I and Severus are experts in those areas. Either or both of us could instruct the three of them."

Harry groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have this overwhelming feeling that I'm heading for more detentions, aren't I?"

The nods from the present staff at Hogwarts made Harry groan again. Narcissa pointed to Hermione and Ginny. "And you two young ladies just signed up for advanced potions class under the direction of Severus and myself."

"How soon?" was the only question Ginny asked.

"We've all got a pretty full schedule already" Hermione said as she mentally reviewed their short areas of free time.

"Gryffindor's last Quidditch match is next weekend" Professor McGonagall volunteered. "Perhaps after that there will be sufficient free time for Mr. Potter after that."

"And I can share what I learn with them until get to their own instructions."

That seemed to meet with Dumbledore's and everyone's approval and Harry felt a little better that he had gathered these people together. Some suggestions had been made and he, Ginny and Hermione were going to be receiving some additional training to help them out in the future. The discussion continued on for the better part of an hour until everyone had their interpretations and suggestions stated.

It was after a much welcomed break that Harry's father-in-law spoke up. "Harry, I know how much you loath it but not everyone here has heard the first prophecy."

Looking at Arthur, Harry decided that everyone here had enough interest and care towards him to at least hear the other prophecy. He started twice but couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Ginny and Hermione leaned into him and he felt the love and support each was projecting to him. Nodding his head Harry started again.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the __Dark Lord__ approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the __Dark Lord__ will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the __Dark Lord__ knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives." _

There were gasps and exclamations from the people who hadn't heard the prophecy about Harry before. Even Dee, who had been Obliviated along with her husband after hearing the prophecy before was teary eyed.

Harry stood up to address the group. "Before anybody starts feeling really sorry for me or planning a eulogy, there is some news about that. When Albus and I took the latest prophecy to the Department of Mysteries, we checked on the other one that Professor Trelawney made in 1980. That orb was...dark and inert."

"Unlit?" exclaimed Professor McGonagall. "But that means you're out from under that death sentence Harry."

Dumbledore held up a hand to hold back the good wishes everyone was going to make. "Congratulations for our young friend may be a little premature. Of course the orb being dark could mean that the prophecy doesn't apply anymore. Or part of it may no longer valid. Harry's second thought on the matter was that Voldemort was dead. At least temporarily and that the prophecy might reactivate if he manages to return to life. Again."

Harry sat down between his wives and they quickly grab up a hand apiece. The mood in the Hearth was somber and confused. There had been a lot of information, mostly bad, in a short amount of time and everyone there was thinking of what the prophecies could mean for the future of the young wizard. Vika suddenly slapped her hands together and stood up. "I apologize but I can't maintain this form much longer. It was nice seeing you all again because I was watching you all when you were students here. Mr. Black, you and I will have a little conversation soon about the pranks you and the other Marauders used to do. Some of the damage to the school has not yet been repaired."

Sirius seemed both embarrassed and offended that he had been 'outed' as a Marauder in front of this group as almost everyone was now staring at him. Madame Bones was almost rubbing her hands together in anticipation of asking her friend some very pointed questions. Both Professor Snape and Narcissa were trying very hard to contain their laughter at the face Sirius was making at Vika.

Vika made a small curtsey in the direction of Dumbledore and moved over in front of Harry. "Do you ladies mind if I have a moment?"

Ginny and Hermione let go of Harry's hands and moved a little sideways. Vika then amazingly perched herself sideways on Harry's knee and folded him into a hug. Harry heard a whisper in his ear and he felt goosebumps rising.

"You'll be fine Lord Gryffindor. These people will help you out as will I. It's been enlightening watching you and your ladies activities. I'm quite jealous of their happiness. Perhaps I can petition your wives to join your bed some night?"

Harry's mouth dropped open and Vika ruffled up his hair before disappearing back into thin air. Harry looked to his wives and just knew that Vika made sure they heard her message to him. Hermione had an eyebrow cocked at him but Ginny had a hand over her mouth trying to contain her giggles. Struggling to his feet again, Harry tried to think of a way to control the redness in his face. "Yet another female that seems to live to embarrass me; that's about all I have to say and I want to thank everyone here for coming and providing support and suggestions. You are all part of my extended family and I mean that."

Dumbledore rose again and came over to lay a hand on the host's shoulder. Harry got a reassuring nod from the Headmaster before Dumbledore turned and talked to the rest of the guests.

"I think the Potters would like a little privacy for a while. Anybody that wishes to come to my office and discuss the situation or wait around for one of our fine Hogwarts meals is invited to accompany me and Minerva. I'm sure those of you with family here would welcome the opportunity to go visit and talk with them. Thank you Lord and Ladies Potter for the invitations."

With that little remark, Dumbledore held out his elbow and Minerva took and they walked up the flight of stairs to exit. The rest of the visitors came by to hug and exchange goodbyes, temporary or not, to the three hosts. Molly, Dee, Arthur and Tony were going to find a place to sit and visit for a while but would come back after supper for the party proper.

It finally became Madame Bones and Lady Longbottom's turn to say goodbye before they went to visit Neville and Susan. Amelia did something unexpected; she hugged all three of the Potters and told them to be careful and take good care of themselves. Harry promised that they all had that as their highest priority. Amelia looked at them and then gave way to Lady Longbottom.

"That first prophecy" Augusta Longbottom started.

"Could very well have been about Neville" Harry said. "It was Riddle's choice to attack me first. And I don't know why; but I am glad my friend didn't have to live my life or face the troubles I have."

"You're a great friend to Neville Harry. All three of you are. You need to tell him all we've discussed here if you haven't yet."

Harry smiled. "That was the plan for after the party tonight. The rest of the Weasley's, Neville, Susan and a few others we trust will have the opportunity to swear a wizard's oath and find out what a mess part of my life is."

Lady Longbottom then went to one knee and looked up at an astonished Harry. "House Longbottom pledges it's help and support in whatever manner you want Lord Potter. You deserved nothing less from my grandson and I."

Harry and Hermione helped the House matron regain her feet. "Thank you Lady Longbottom. Neville has already pledged his support and I couldn't think a better man to stand with us."

"I won't divulge anything to him of course but I think it's time I reevaluated the kind of wizard my grandson is becoming. You're a good man Harry Potter."

Harry nodded his thanks and watched as Hermione escorted the two ladies up to the exit portal. She came back down and saw how tired her husband appeared to be.

"Aside from that little surprise that Vika gave you, I think that went very well."

Harry nodded and then looked up at the clock. "There's still a while before supper starts. Let's straighten up in here and think of what else we need for later. Ron's probably going to need a platter just for himself, even after supper."

Ginny plucked an empty butterbeer bottle from Harry's hands. "I've a much better idea. Let's all go cuddle for a bit instead before we head for supper and let Dobby do the cleanup later before he brings everything else in."

Hermione leaned a hand on Harry's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "We could even do it without our clothes Harry."

Harry's smile brought a grin to his wives. "That sound really good now. But I'm not getting undressed until I get in bed. I think someone's been peeking at us."

"You've got such a nice tush Harriekins" came a voice from out of nowhere.

Harry looked shocked but both girls started dragging Harry to the bedroom. "She's right you know" both girls said with a laugh.

Anything further Harry might have said was cut off by the sounds of snogging.

Xxxx xxxx

Neville was understandingly upset at the news that Harry divulged late that night but Susan Bones grabbed him by the hand and they disappeared into one of the side bedrooms. The rest of the three Potter's friends and relatives asked many questions of the trio. Ten minutes later, a less shaken Neville returned followed by Susan who was smiling. Harry thought for only a second before he and Neville exchanged a hug.

It was all of five seconds later before the both turned and fired hexes at Fred and George who had begun giving them catcalls and making kissing noises. A short but intense water balloon fight was held until Professor Lupin froze everyone in their places.

Harry judged the Hearth warming a success.

Xxxx xxx

The Potters finally resumed lessons to master the spell that would ensure their safety against Dementors. The first Monday session had been a lecture and explanation of the Patronus spell. Harry and his wives had spent a time after Sirius and Remus left discussing the spell and the safeguards that the two Marauders thought would be necessary for the spell to work for them. The primary caution was remaining separated themselves from the bond in order to diminish the effects of the Dementors from each other.

The second week Harry had been paired off with Sirius and Remus worked with Hermione and Ginny in a separate room trying to cast the spell. Each of the three met with disappointment and being overwhelmed by the two boggarts that had been spelled to take the shape and characteristics of Dementors. Time and again Harry tried the spell only to be overwhelmed by the feelings of helplessness, failure or doom. Even the consumption of the ever-present chocolate did little to keep each of the three Potters from becoming physically strained. Sirius finally called a halt to the evening when Harry had determinately dragged himself off the floor and stood wavering as he called for another round against the boggart.

The three Potters spent an hour just replenishing themselves with the bond magic when they returned to the Hearth. There was not a sexual thought amongst them but an enjoyment of being where all three felt where they belonged. Harry finally stated just before he drifted off to sleep that he would try using that 'happy memory' as the source for the Patronus spell.

Xxxx xxxx

The last Quidditch match of the year had Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. Oliver Wood gave a very impassioned speech about his last game at Hogwarts and how a decisive victory would let Gryffindor win the Quidditch Cup again. He also looked to Harry and said he hoped that the Hufflepuff seeker had learned a lesson about resorting to distracting tactics. Harry smiled and said that if Cedric Diggory changed to hot pants and a tank top that he would certainly NOT be distracted. That earned a laugh from everyone but George said that an outfit like that might increase the heartrate of at least one of the Chasers. All three of the female chasers buried the twin in wet towels for that cheek. Fred laughingly helped his brother out of the pile and the team left their locker room and mounted up.

The Puffs had already taken the pitch when Harry and the others appeared for their warmup laps. Harry and Cedric just nodded to each other as Harry flew past his position. Hufflepuff was just behind Slytherin in third place but could overtake the lead with a strong win over Gryffindor. The race was anything but secure but it also depended on what Slytherin did against Ravenclaw in the very last match.

Harry hovered on his broom and took a good look around as the Captains met with Madame Hooch. He didn't have to look far to see Hermione and Ginny as they were in the first row of seats as they had been during the other matches. They both sent him a mental kiss and he did a barrel roll in place to let them know he had felt it.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and released the balls from the box. Harry had to immediately duck as a bludger flew right toward him. He turned around to watch it pass and then swung around again to see if he could see the Snitch.

Something small and incredibly fast hit Harry on the forehead and Harry released his grip with one hand to rub the spot. His hand automatically closed on the object as it fell. Harry looked down and saw something even he didn't believe. He had the Snitch!

Harry cut through the melee of players chasing down the Quaffle and came up on Madame Hooch as she was following the play. Harry tapped her on the shoulder and she swung around and got wide-eyed as she saw what Harry held. The whistle blew and everybody paused. Harry winced in embarrassment but held up the Snitch. The Hufflepuff section of the stands gasped in shock but Harry was almost lifted higher by the cheers coming from the Gryffindor part of the stands. Harry quickly dropped to the ground and was mobbed by his teammates and house friends.

The match had lasted all of 7 seconds. Final score: Gryffindor -150, Hufflepuff – 0.

It was much later during the celebration party in the Gryffindor common room that Ron broke through the circle of people that were listening to Harry explain that his part in the match had nothing to do with any skill but sheer, dumb luck.

"I was kind of sure about this Harry but I went back up to my room to check my record books. You set a record today for a non-professional Seeker. Only a few players have caught the Golden Snitch in less than 15 seconds. You're the fourth one to do it the entire history of recorded Quidditch. The fourth! Aren't you pleased?"

Harry had choked on the butterbeer he had been swallowing and it took both Ginny and Hermione a time patting his back to help him recover. Harry stared at Ron with just wide eyes for a number of seconds.

"He's just overcome with his feelings" Ginny finally said. "Harry's never expected to be _the fourth_ of anything."

'_**Why don't I believe that it was only that?'**_ Harry sent to his wives.

'_**It could mean the prophecy is truer than we think'**_ Hermione responded.

"Just wonderful" Harry said out loud. Ron wondered why Harry didn't seem pleased.

Xxxx xxx

Harry had a couple days to ponder over the record setting or whatever that happened the Saturday before. He had apologized to Cedric on Monday but the other seeker just laughed it off. "Madame Hooch checked the Snitch and it hadn't been tampered with. It's just part of the game Harry. Sometimes the breaks go your way and sometimes they don't. We'll have a proper match the next time."

Harry had shook hands with the slightly older wizard and watched him walk away with Cho tucked under his right arm. They both turned and waved at him before entering the Great Hall for supper. Harry was joined by Hermione and Ginny and the set out for their third lesson on the Patronus charm.

"You seem a little distracted Harry. Focus, focus. You know the spell; just let me know when you're ready."

Harry was spending this evening working with Remus in the Room of Requirement. Sirius was working with Harry's wives in a deserted classroom down on the fifth floor. Harry was going to tell both the instructors that it didn't matter much how much the physical separation was; it was the mental shields that they were all maintaining that established the mental separateness they insisted on.

Harry was about to nod his readiness to be attacked again but he suddenly lowered his wand. "Can I have a piece of chocolate before we start Remus?"

"Harry?"

"I just thought maybe if I had the good feeling before I tried to cast the spell it might be more effective."

"I guess that's okay but you won't have time out in the real world to stop for a bite of candy."

"I understand that. I thought if I could produce the patronus once, it would get easier as I did it over and over again."

"That's generally the theory and the expected course of achieving the mastery of the spell. Here you go."

Harry took the piece of chocolate and put it up in his cheek and let it just melt there. He raised his wand again and nodded to Remus. Remus released the boggart. The form of the Dementor appeared, grey, swathed in black robes with boney arms outstretched. It hesitated for just a second and then began gliding toward Harry.

Thinking about a happy memory, Harry called out the spell. "Expecto Patronum!" A thin mist issued from the tip of Harry's wand and the boggart/Dementor paused for a second but then advanced.

Harry tried putting more magic in the spell and while the mist continued to form at the end of his wand, the Dementor advanced again. Harry could feel himself flagging and the silvery cloud dissipated. For some reason Harry thought not of the foe in front of him but of how Ginny would complain that he had wasted another bit of chocolate in another unsuccessful attempt. His mental shields dropped momentarily and he unexpectantly wondered how his wives were doing two floors below. He felt their magical presence for only a split second but then he saw his wand glow again as a significant bit of the silver mist appeared between him and the Dementor.

"Good job Harry; you're getting it!" The voice distracted Harry and he lost the connection and his focus. The Dementor pressed on closer and Harry almost fainted. He heard Remus issue his own command "Reddikulus!"

The boggart changed form and Remus forced it back into the large trunk again. Harry was panting on the floor, braced up on his hands and his knees.

"Much better Harry. You almost had a shield there! That's a wonderful improvement from last week."

"I was doing okay until I heard Mum's voice again. That and Tom laughing at us back in the Chamber of Secrets."

"You held off the Dementor longer Harry. Let me know when you want to try again."

Harry nodded and struggled to his feet. For a second or so he had been flooded with enough good feelings and confidence to make the spell function and generate the start of the patronus. He leaned against the nearest wall while he thought about what had happened.

And paused in thought as he realized what had triggered the resurgence of the silver mist even though it had only lasted a moment. It had been the magic- his and his loves. Harry cautiously lowered his shields and reached out with senses. He could tell where Ginny and Hermione were. He could 'feel' their magic and it filled him with a deep sense of contentment and and…yes, he would call it happiness.

"Again!" Harry straightened up and raised his wand again as he faced the trunk. Remus looked at Harry and wondered how he had recovered so quickly but he went and unleashed the boggart again. The Dementor rose up and seemed twice as large and menacing as before.

Harry concentrated on his happy memory but this time he allowed the passive contact with his mates to fill and reinforce his feelings.

"Expecto Patronum!" The time the silver mist erupted from his wand and formed a solid wall between him and the Dementor. It halted the Dementor and it seemed to slide sideways looking for a way around the barrier.

'_**Harry?'**_

Hermione's and Ginny's mental voices caused an immediate reaction. Harry's heart and magic surged and something erupted with a brilliant flash from the end of his wand. The Dementor was ripped to shreds as Harry's patronus lept across the room and through it. It happened in the blink of any eye and Harry and Remus stared in astonishment at what was now patrolling around the Room of Requirement. It was totally, totally shocking.

Remus and Harry both were expecting to see a stag as that was what James Potter's patronus was. Neither person expected to see the giant powerful creature that stalked around the room looking for its next victim. The patronus was almost fifteen long from nose to tail and just about 6 feet tall at the shoulder. The neck and head extended it almost 3 feet taller. The huge panther was sleek and muscular and the color of pure black and not the silvery color of other patronuses. There was a visible silver aura encompassing the giant feline though and it looked at the world through Harry's shade of emerald eyes. Remus felt himself take an involuntary step backwards as it came toward the spot where he and Harry stood.

"Harry, what in the name of Merlin is _that_?"

Harry was almost overcome with the beauty and power of the jaguar. Harry just whispered a few words to it. "Go get Ginny and Hermione."

The black jaguar cocked its head sideways as if listening for something and then turned and bound through the nearest wall. It was a jump of at least twenty feet and the patronus was still airborne as it disappeared through the wall. Harry fervently hoped that the beast wouldn't scare anyone to death or cause someone to jump off any of the stairways in fright.

Remus stared at the calm features of his friend's son. He started to speak once but Harry shook his head and seemed to be listening for something. It couldn't have been more than a minute later when the patronus came bounding back through the wall on a dead run toward Harry. He smiled and, as the huge beast lept at him, just pointed his wand. The patronus dissolved back into a silvery mist and re-entered his wand.

Harry asked the Room for a chair and just slumped down in tiredness. He was breathing hard but it was an expression of accomplishment rather than pain that appeared on his face. Looking up to Remus, Harry just waved his hands a little. "You'd best go get the door and open it. I'm not sure Ginny or Hermione will wait very long before they try something impossible to get in here."

"Like you three haven't already done the impossible already" Remus responded. He did hand Harry another big chunk of chocolate before he headed for the door. He had barely got it open before Ginny came tearing into the room at a full sprint and launched herself at her husband. They were still hugging and talking about what had happened when Hermione and then Sirius hurried into the room. Sirius was going to ask Remus what happened but he just pointed to the male component of the Potter family. Remus shrugged his shoulders by way of explanation and Sirius came over to see how Harry was doing.

"Hermione please forgive my language. Harry what in the hell was that? That… beast came barging into our session and told the girls to get up here. Ginny said it was your patronus before she tore out of the room and almost ran over Percy and Penelope who were passing by."

Harry smiled and draped his arms across the shoulders of his wives. "You were totally wrong about keeping ourselves separated from each other during the spell casting. I was almost overwhelmed again when I just noted Hermione's and Ginny's magical presence. Just the touch of their magic gave me enough of a boost that my positive feelings just produced that.. that. .. I'll let Hermione tell you what it is; I'm sure she can remember what it is as her and Ginny both discovered the reference to it."

Hermione smiled and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "When Harry was drained of magic in the Storm Room, one of the House elves here at Hogwarts found him a walking stick to help him get around. That walking stick turned out to be a Goblin Staff of Power that had been missing for generations. It had a lot of symbols, gems and runes infused in it along with some words in English and Gobbledygook. One of the English words that we had to look up was 'Rapa'. A creature that only Hagrid may know about."

"And.." Remus prompted.

Ginny smiled and continued the tale. "You saw it. A Rapa is a giant black panther that is supposed to live in the rainforests of South America. It stands about 6 feet tall at the shoulder and is reported to be extremely fierce."

"I can believe it" Sirius said. "I almost had to conjure up another set of clean pants and underwear when that thing came bounding through the wall into the deserted classroom we were using."

"Harry, do you suppose you somehow got imprinted by the form of the Rapa from handling that first staff or it was something that Wrotkill gave you when he healed you up?"

"I don't know Hermione. It's been such a long time since either of those things happened and I was just as surprised as Remus was when we saw it."

Remus waved his hand. "I'm kind of interested in knowing if the fair Mrs. Potters are going to conjure up a couple more of those incredible creatures as Patronuses."

"One way to find out I suppose. Either of you two want to give it a go?"

Both nodded excitedly and Remus and Sirius watched Harry 'relive' the experience with his wives. Both looked very surprised but Harry leaned into Hermione first and hugged her. Hermione watched where everyone was and then raised her wand and yelled out.

"Expecto Patronum!" The Rapa that appeared was only slightly smaller than what Harry had produced. The other difference was that the eyes of Hermione's patronus were bright yellow instead of the dark green. The Rapa made a circuit around the room and gave Remus some magical goosebumps as it passed close to him. Hermione cancelled the spell and her Rapa just dissipated into thin air.

Ginny's patronus quickly formed in the same shape and appearance as Hermione's. The eyes this time were glowing red and seemed quite sinister in contrast to the black form. Ginny couldn't quite hold in her cheer after the patronus faded away.

Sirius clapped his hands. "Well done. Well done all of you! That will be enough for tonight. We'll go and report to Dumbledore and we'll see you next week."

"What? Why? Huh?" came from three different mouths.

"I don't understand" Harry finally said.

"You've each produced a patronus, that's true. But what happens if one or two of you get stunned or incapacitated? None of you have thought about that and we may have to apply a little different type of separation when we continue. You need to be able to produce a patronus _individually_."

Hermione nodded first and then Ginny and Harry finally understood the difference between what they had just done linking together and something that they could do by themselves.

Remus spoke up as he saw the three faces drop. "Don't be disheartened. You've just proved you can produce a patronus. Not everyone can do that. And what you three just showed us is nothing less than absolutely brilliant. Sirius and I are both proud of you."

Harry looked over and saw that Sirius was nodding his agreement. He came over and gave each of the three a long hug and congratulations. The three Potter exited the Room of Requirement talking excitedly about their 'family' patronus.

Sirius and Remus just stood looking at each other and wondered what other surprises they were in for. They also had another question that seemed to come to mind at the same time.

"What kind of patronus did Harry Potter really have?"


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 – Birthdays and Death

April 1st was a day that was anticipated by the majority of students and faculty at Hogwarts. It was the last day of classes before the beginning of the week long spring break. Many students had already packed up their travel bags in anticipation of the Hogwarts Express taking almost everyone away from the school for a week. Harry and his wives were still deciding about taking the train with everyone else when it left first thing on Saturday morning. Harry thought it would be fun to just sit and talk to his friends but Hermione was a little anxious to go to Potter Manor and maybe have supper with her parents instead.

Ginny and Harry were still trying to think up a fun exercise for the DA meeting Friday night. Harry was almost talked into showing everyone the Room of Requirement and holding a targeting competition for everyone when the three entered the Great Hall. Fred and George were sitting quietly waiting for everyone and Ginny separated from her mates to go give her brothers a long hug. "Happy Birthday guys, you want your presents now or later?"

"Oh my loveliest sister, you got us presents?" George pretended to wipe away a tear. "You're such a dear."

"The nicest sister a bloke, or two blokes could ever have" Fred continued.

"Does that mean you won't take the presents Harry and I got you?" Hermione said with a smile.

"We accept all sorts of gifts from family. By the way, Harry we have another bag of goodies for you."

"Why don't you bring them by the Hearth before supper and we can exchange then?"

"That sounds like something we could do. Are we having any firewhiskey?"

"Fred!"

"Just asking. We know you have some at the Manor and thought you might have some around for emergencies."

"Your birthdays classify as an emergency?" Hermione asked.

"Well it does matter…"

"… who you talk to." George finished for his brother.

"Whom you talk to" Hermione cheekily corrected.

Ginny laughed and punched George lightly on the arm. "Five thirty? After your Charms class?"

Fred and George both nodded and turned back to leisurely choosing their breakfast from among the many trays and platters. Harry and the other sat down just as the staff finished straggling into the hall and seated themselves. Ron and Luna were seated across from Harry, Hermione and Ginny. Hermione rolled her eyes when she saw the mountain of food that Ron had piled up on his plate. "Couldn't you go back for seconds Ronald?"

Ron looked up and mumbled through a mouthful of food. "These ARE my seconds. I've got a long day in front of me."

Hermione dug in to her bookbag and pulled out her favorite book – _Hogwarts: A History_. She propped it up in front of her. Harry grinned when he saw that it was just tall enough to cut his wife's view of her brother-in-law. Seeing Hermione had a satisfied look on her face, Harry passed her a pot of hot water so she could brew some tea to go with her meal.

The three loaded up their plates with their favorite breakfast staples and Ginny almost had her first forkful of scrambled eggs to her mouth when Ron started coughing violently. Luna pounded him on the back rather forcibly and Harry used his wand to clean up the mess that had been deposited up on the table.

"My food; it's been poisoned!" Ron cried out. Luna shook her head and picked up Ron's plate and tentatively sniffed it. "Smells like laundry soap."

"It tasted like laundry soap."

There were exclamations all up and down the Gryffindor table as people pushed their plates away from them. For the most part.

"Neville?"

"My toast tastes like flobberworms!"

'_**Only Nev actually knows what flobberworms taste like.'**_

Seamus was staring at his fork like it was something dangerous. "Pickle juice; my entire plate tastes like pickle juice."

Lavender put her fork down in disgust. "It looks like my normal breakfast but it tastes of dirty socks."

Hermione looked around and saw that the other house tables were experiencing the same problems. She took a small taste of what she had on her plate and made a face. "Mine's limburger cheese. I hate limburger cheese."

Ginny tried hers and then began filling her face as fast as she could. "Strawberry shortcake. Goody."

Harry looked at his food and then pulled out his wand. "Finite Incantatem." He put his wand back in his wrist holster thinking he had removed whatever jinx was on his breakfast. He was wrong; his first, last and only bite had the flavored of rubber erasers.

Harry looked down the table. Everybody was affected but some people were struggling to finish their meal anyway.

"Fred?"

"Liver and onions; a little early in the day but not too bad."

"Angela?"

"Curried pork; I hope I won't be burping it all day."

"Marta?"

"I've got some wonderful stuff that tastes of boiled calamari Harry if you want some."

"Thanks Marta but… no thanks."

There were shouts coming from all over the hall as the students identified the taste and smells of the normal looking food that was on their plates. Harry only caught a few of the exclamations but suddenly felt better that he could eat rubber eraser flavored food if he really had to. Other people weren't quite so lucky: grass, spiderwebs, earwax, tripe, five-alarm chili, and pickled beet marmalade had students pushing away from the house tables in disgust or trying to stop vomiting.

There was a sudden shout from the head table and Harry looked to find Professor Snape throwing his fork down in anger. He turned quickly to accuse Sirius. "You did this; I know you did. You know I'm allergic to milk."

'_**Snape is lactose-intolerant? That settles what he gets for his birthday!'**_

Sirius shook his head. "No, I'd have given myself something other than sawdust to have as breakfast."

Snape sat down hurriedly but then turned to whisper to Narcissa next to him. Harry cast the spell to enhance his hearing and found out that Narcissa's meal tasted like turnip flavored toothpaste. (That was way beyond yucky in Harry's estimation.) The other professors had similar fates. McGonagall was lucky to get gooseberry pie. Hagrid was trying to remember when he had last ate fried porcupine and Professor Trelawney was telling everyone around her that she had seen that her food was going to taste of Manticore toenails and she had eaten in her chambers before coming down.

'_**Harry, I think I know what happening. Don't make it obvious but look at the twins.'**_

Harry turned to look at Hermione and glanced down the table to where the twins sat. They had their heads together and were pointing at both the students and the head table where the staff sat. They were trying very hard to keep their faces straight.

Harry groaned silently. It was the twin's birthday. No better time to prank everyone.

Dumbledore stood up at the head table and spoke aloud. "It seems we have a trickster or two in or midst this morning. I've tried cancelling the spell on everyone's plate or food to no avail. I've instructed the house elves to set up some fruit and snack tables in the hallways until ten o'clock. I'd award house points for the Charm work but I'm sure the guilty parties wish to remain anonymous. Have a good morning everyone."

Harry stood after almost everyone else had left the hall and made his way down to where the twins sat. He took his fork with him and made a stab at what was left on George's plate. He had to spit back the piece of bacon that tasted like mud. "Sorry, I was sure the two of you were the culprits."

"Us? Sweet innocent lads that wouldn't harm a flea? You have trust issues Harry."

Ginny came up and cast a privacy ward around the group. "Okay; how did you charm the food? The house elves are very particular about allowing anyone in the kitchen when they are fixing meals."

"We didn't hex the food…"

"or Charm the plates…"

"…or the silverware."

Harry looked from one to the other. "Then what?"

George stood up and handed Harry his plate. "Try it now."

Harry was suspicious but did as he was asked. The last bite of bacon was cold but tasted like bacon.

"We charmed everyone's chairs to pass along the flavors of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. We were up very early this morning magically gluing a different bean to the underside of all the chairs in the Great hall. If anyone had thought to stand and eat, they would have enjoyed their normal breakfast."

"But you got liver and onions and mud" Hermione said.

"We did? Did you or anyone else see us actually eat anything? We sort of banished each bite as it got to our mouths. A few people tried our food and got what we said."

The group started laughing – even Hermione. Harry started applauding but was quickly stopped by Ron. "Don't encourage them."

"Before we head out for classes, are there any other things we should be careful around today" Hermione asked.

"Don't take the elevator" Fred said with a wink.

"Hogwarts doesn't have… oh, okay. Anything else?"

"That would be telling Mr. and Mrs. Potters. But Percy's shoes are going to be making rude noises all morning. If he takes his shoes off, so will his socks."

Harry shook his head but suddenly he had a suspicious thought. "We aren't a target today, are we?"

"Family? No way." George said.

"Why don't I believe you two?" said Ginny.

"Because you've seen our handiwork for a number of years."

George and Fred left the Great Hall whistling and the Potters followed them. Looking around carefully, just in case.

Xxxx xxxx

To be truthful, taking the new elevator wasn't actually that bad. It ran, albeit slowly, between the first and fourth floors. Every student that emerged from the conveyance however had their robes transfigured into another House's colors. That didn't set very well with most of the Slytherins but Professors Snape and Narcissa Black enjoyed handing out minor demerits to those students "falsely impersonating" Slytherin house members.

The only other identifiable prank that the three Potters could attribute to Fred and George Weasley happened at supper. All the staff that came to eat in the evening developed a quick rash that turned into a commendable display of freckles on every bit of exposed skin. Sirius was the first to come down from the teacher's dais and sit at the Gryffindor table and declare himself a 'temporary' Weasley.

Harry had to choke back a laugh when Felicia Hampton rose from her seat complaining about being 'infected' by the twins. The girl had huge blotches of freckles all over her face and arms and ceremoniously dumped two huge pitchers of pumpkin juice over Fred and George before stomping out of the hall. Professor McGonagall was so struck by the reaction that she didn't take points from either Felicia or the twins. (Harry saw Remus hand the disguised Auror a handful of galleons later that night outside the Gryffindor common room.)

Xxxx xxxx

A last minute announcement from Sirius had the Potters changing their plans about riding the train back to London with everyone else. They did, however made sure that they were down to the Hogsmeade station just after breakfast so that they could bid their friends and classmates goodbye.

Neville and Susan Bones were talking about their plans to work on some projects around Longbottom Manor when the Slytherins heading home walked down together to get on the train. Harry gave Neville a pat on the back and he, Ginny and Hermione walked over to talk to some of the people that they had taken classes with.

Harry made a point of saying hello to Astoria Greengrass and swinging her around in a circle. Daphne's little sister had a huge crush on Harry and enjoyed any time Harry paid special attention to her. Hermione had told Harry that Astoria thought that since he had two wives already, taking a third of her sister (or more) would be all right by her. Harry had made a point of asking Astoria if she had any fiancées or marriage proposals after that. The girl responded usually by saying she was waiting for the right Gryffindor to ask her. Both Astoria and Harry enjoyed teasing each other and each tried to make the other blush.

Today Hermione and Ginny gave hugs to the little blond and she ran away yelling for her classmates to save her a seat in their compartment. Harry watched her run away and then turned back to Daphne and Tracey Davis. "So what trouble are you two off to for break?"

Daphne shrugged her shoulders. "Tracey's asked me to visit her and her family for a few days and we thought we might do a day shopping in Diagon Alley."

"You can never have too many new clothes" Tracey said. "Or new knickers."

Daphne colored momentarily but pinched the cheek of her friend. "You are so going to get it."

"Promises, promises."

Daphne rolled her eyes and looked at Harry. "Could you talk to your wife Harry? Ginny's been giving Tracey ideas about what she can say in public."

Harry shrugged. "You could always do what I do when I think Ginny's gone too far."

"And that would be what?" said the redhead a little indignantly.

Harry looked around and then picked up Ginny bodily and snogged her senseless. She had a funny little grin when Harry let her down.

"See?"

"Duly noted Lord Potter. Have a nice week off; come along Tracey."

Tracey looked a little awestruck at Ginny's continued silence but gave Harry a pat on the shoulder and then followed Daphne away toward the train. Hermione came up and shook Ginny's shoulder just a little bit. "Ginny, are you okay?"

"Snog… snogging.. snogged. Yummy!" Ginny murmured.

Hermione turned to her husband. "You broke Ginny; you brute."

Ginny giggled suddenly and grabbed her wife around the waist. "Got you Nonnie." She laughed and Harry watched Hermione chase Ginny over to where the rest of the Weasley contingent was waiting for their goodbyes. Ginny pulled Ron and Luna around and hid behind them as Hermione tried reaching her.

Harry gently disengaged Hermione from the scrum and held her in a hug. "We came to say goodbye. We've got a few chores to take care of but could you let your Mum know we'll be over for a visit the day after tomorrow?"

Ron and Percy both nodded and then everyone exchanged hugs. Ginny congratulated the twins on the success of their birthday and the pair bowed deeply to the Potters. The last warning whistle sounded and the few stragglers left on the platform hurried to board. The Hogwarts Express left and the Potters waved to the people who were hanging out the windows wishing them a nice break. The train turned around a bend and Ginny looked over at Hermione. "Are we okay Nonnie?"

Hermione shook her head, stepped up right in front of Ginny and stared at her. Ginny closed her eyes, expecting the worst. Hermione winked at Harry, bent and picked up the little redhead and kissed her until Ginny's eyes popped open in surprise.

"Now we're okay." Hermione threw an arm across Ginny's shoulders and Harry gave each a kiss on the cheek. "You two are just a wonder; I'm glad it's never boring being around you. Let's get going-Sirius and Remus are waiting in Hogsmeade for us."

Both Hermione and Ginny's eyes picked up at the reminder. Sirius had finally agreed to take them to the Black family library and do some research on what Tom Riddle had possibly done to himself. The three quickened their walk and found the two older wizards waiting for them outside of The Three Broomsticks. Sirius received hugs from both Ginny and Hermione and Remus asked if Harry if everybody had got off okay. "Some better than others" Harry said looking at his wives. Both girls took a lazy swing at their husband and Sirius produced a long soup ladle from somewhere.

"Everyone grab a hold and I do mean grab a hold. Don't let go of this because losing your grip on the portkey means you could be lost anywhere along the way."

"Sirius" Hermione said patiently, "we've used portkeys before and Harry has gotten quite good at making them."

"I was saying it for Moony's sake. He got 'misplaced' in transit once."

"And you're never going to let me forget, aren't you?" Remus sighed in annoyance.

"We must have some constants in life, shouldn't we?"

"Like Ginny always being ticklish or Hermione having a book always within reach?"

"You take that back Harry" the brown-haired wife exclaimed sharply.

"Play nice" said Sirius Black as he activated the portkey. There was a small pop and then the five travelers appeared inside a small semi-circle of trees in an old park. Harry, being Harry, took a tumble and ended up pulling Hermione down with him. Keeping his eyes closed until the dizziness passed, Harry wasn't too surprised to see Hermione sitting on his chest with a smug expression. "Any more wisecracks you want to get yourself in trouble with Mr. Potter?"

'_**My sincere apologies Nonnie and you also Ginny. Foot rubs for both of you later?'**_

'_**That's acceptable for me. How about you Ginny?'**_

'_**Foot rubs are okay but I'd rather he rub…'**_

'_**Got it, Vixen You're insatiable.".**_

"_**Only for you, Jamie dear.'**_

Ginny giggled but helped both Hermione and Harry get up off the ground. The two brushed the leaves and grass off their clothes and followed Sirius and Remus to a spot about 3 blocks from where they landed. They finally came to a section of townhouses that were located in a short street called Grimmauld Place. They were a series of old style brick manor houses - boxy, three or four stories tall and probably were quite impressive in their day. Now they just look tired and a little old-fashioned. Most looked kept up as best they could with new window furnishings and paint but Sirius stopped in front of the most run-down of the lot.

"Here it is; 12 Grimmauld Place. The ancestral home of the Black family and one of the most depressing places to ever grow up. It was almost as bad as your Aunt and Uncle's Harry but at least they never got physical with me. It was more of a verbal and emotional punishment that I received. Stay close. There shouldn't be any danger as long as you're with me."

Hermione and Ginny looked at Harry a little nervously as what Sirius had said but he took up their hands for a quick reassuring squeeze. Sirius cast a Notice-Me-Not spell over everyone and approached the battered and dirty front door with his wand drawn.

"Lord Sirius Black demands entrance to his home." There was a decidedly off-tone click and the front door opened on very creaky hinges. The five entered the door and stopped at the beginning of a long gloomy hallway that was decorated with old gas lamps and a large dusty chandelier. Sirius raised his voice once again before they moved on. "I, Sirius Black, grant unrestricted chaperoned entrance to Harry Potter, Hermione Potter and Ginny Potter." He turned with a smile. "That means you three can come here any time you want but have to have me escort into the more 'select' areas like the library and the dungeon. Not that you'd ever want to go to the dungeons anyway. There's a potions lab down there I really ought get around to cleaning up and reusing."

"Speaking of cleaning up, you didn't have any house elves here to keep up the place Sirius?"

"There was only one old elf here when I was given my opportunity to enjoy an unlimited stay at hotel Azkaban. My mother died in 1985 and I think the shock of that totally unhinged him. Kreacher? Where is that elf?"

The group moved down the hallway and made a turn past the grand stairway while Sirius was explaining the layout of the ground floor. Harry was just past the stairs when he was hit in the back by a powerful bludgeoning curse. He folded up with a grunt and something launched itself from the shadows in the stairs to physically attack Hermione. "Filthy half-bloods and mudbloods shall not soil the magnificence of the Noble House of Black!"

The dark grey elf was clamoring all over Hermione and trying to reach up and attack her neck and face while Ginny was frantically trying to pull the enraged elf off. Sirius and Remus had pulled their wands but couldn't get a shot at Kreacher without accidentally hitting Hermione or Ginny. Harry saw through his pain the attack on Hermione and levered himself slowly off the floor. He stumbled to Hermione's side and, with Ginny's help, dislodged Kreacher before he could sink his claws or teeth into Hermione's neck or face. Kreacher went sailing across the room but landed and began running back at the Potters.

Kreacher was quickly blasted back into the hallway and it was a wonder that the old walls stopped him from being sent through it. Harry spared only a glance as the smeared remains of the house elf slid to the floor before he was at Hermione's side. He looked at the numerous bite and scratch marks on her arm and shoulder and threw a frantic glance up to where Sirius's and Remus's shocked faces were staring down at the trio.

"Harry… I didn't know…."

"We'll be back once we're sure Hermione's okay." Harry gathered both girls in a hug.

"Harry, you can't leave from in here…."

"We'll come back to where we appeared in the park" Harry said as the three disappeared.

"… there's anti-apparition wards" Sirius finished weakly. He looked at where the remains of Kreacher were puddled on the floor. Sirius sat down suddenly. "I so screwed this up. I should have known. They'll never forgive me for this."

Remus pointed his wand at the grey lump and banished the remains of the old house elf. "They won't blame you."

"I blame me." Remus gave Sirius a hand up. "We'd best go back to the park and wait for them."

"Okay but there's one more thing I have to do." Sirius made his way to a place in the next hallway and stopped before a small alcove that was covered by some very old and worn velvet curtains. Remus saw that his best friend didn't hesitate in pulling the cord that opened the curtains. The screech of outrage and fury that came from within made Remus cringe. _"You dare show your face after we cast you out of the house of your fathers! Kreacher? Kreacher! Remove this outcast from my presence at once. You are not welcome here Sirius Orion Black. Not for one second. Do you hear me? Leave. Leave, Leave!"_

Sirius waited until the source of the wild ravings paused to regroup. "Shut up mother! Yes you. I'm the master of the house now and Kreacher will no longer answer to your summons or orders. I've tried before and I can't take you down from this wall. I will no longer put up with your madness and prejudices against myself and my friends. Until I figure out how to destroy or banish your picture from MY house, this will be my solution."

Walburga Black began hurling insults again and her face became even a crueler caricature of the person she was in real life. Sirius took a step back and pulled the curtains down with one rough jerk. He tapped his wand on the three sides of the alcove and then on the floor. He made a sweeping motion with his wand and the alcove was no more. The walls stretched unbroken down the hallway and there was only a small murmur that could be heard from the spot where the life-sized portrait used to be. Sirius cast a silencing spell on the wall and the faint noise vanished.

"Banished the alcove?" Remus asked.

"Sealed her in. Covered the area with bricks before enlarging the walls. She can't move to any other portrait either; not that any of my other dead relatives would allow her into their frames."

"I'm glad you took care of that before Harry and the others came back."

"I should have taken care of her and Kreacher before I ever thought about bringing them here."

"It's okay Padfoot. You had no idea how badly Walburga had corrupted Kreacher. I'm sure Hermione will be okay. Ginny's a good healer and if it was something she couldn't handle they would go right to Hogwarts and Poppy."

"I guess you're right Moony. I just feel so guilty."

The two had been walking back to the front door while they were talking and Remus stopped suddenly at one spot. "Mind if I take care of that before Ginny and Hermione return?"

Sirius looked to where Remus pointed and shuddered. "That wouldn't go over well, would it?"

Remus shook his head 'No' and pointed his wand. The long string of plaques that contained the heads of all the other Black house elves silently vanished.

"I'm not sure if I want to tear the whole house down and start over again or just hired a team of goblins to rework the old place."

"Either way, you need to have someplace of your own and Gracie's."

"Merlin, you're right. I almost forgot about her living with me if I get approved for adoption. I'd better make some decisions and plans quickly."

The two left 12 Grimmauld Place and made the short walk back to the park where the portkey had originally landed them. It was about a half hour later before there was a sudden appearance. Sirius almost sobbed when he saw that Harry was alone. He hung his head. "Harry I am _so _sorry for what that happened. How's Hermione? I…what can I do or say to have you forgive me?"

Harry stared at Sirius for a minute but then relaxed and clasped a hand to Sirius' shoulder. "Hermione's okay and she wanted me to tell you that you aren't to hold yourself responsible and there's nothing to forgive. It wasn't your fault your house elf had been driven crazy. But…"

Sirius held her out at arm's length. "But?"

"Both girls are very shook up and won't be coming today. Maybe tomorrow if the offer still holds."

Sirius nodded. "Whenever you want. I'll try to get the library cleaned up by tomorrow morning."

Harry frowned. "I'd still like a complete tour of the place. I promised Hermione and Ginny that I or we would go through everything before they would come back here. I'll not endanger them again."

Remus just nodded. "It's okay Harry; it's something we need to do anyway. We'll make sure it's really safe before you return to Potter Manor."

Harry nodded and then came over to hug Sirius. "She's really all right. Between Ginny's healing and the house elves back at the manor, Hermione didn't even have any bruises left where Kreacher scratched and bit her. But she says you owe her a new top and she may drag you to Diagon Alley to help her pick it out."

Sirius finally relaxed a little. "If she can threaten me with that then I know she'll be okay. Let her pick the date and I'll even hold her purse without complaining."

Harry chuckled and the trio retraced their steps back to Grimmauld Place and entered the house again. Harry held up his hand as the front door closed behind them. "Knop!"

Sirius and Remus were surprised when the head elf at Potter Manor popped into being accompanied by two other house elves.

"Harry? What's going on?"

Harry paid no attention to his adopted father and held a quick conversation with the three elves. "Thank you Knop. Tell Hermione and Ginny that I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Very well Lord Harry. Until later." The older elf disappeared with an almost silent pop. Harry turned the two house elves around to face Sirius. "While I was anxiously waiting for Ginny to fix Hermione up, I asked Knop if there was a married couple at the manor that would like a bit of work. I guess there were a number of volunteers to accept a job I needed somebody for. Sirius, this is Hult and Sedance. You haven't met them before. This is Sirius Black, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black and now father to me and the three ladies."

The two house elves bowed deeply to Sirius. "What would you wish of us first, Lord Black?"

Remus seemed delighted by the confusion on Sirius's face. "You better tell him Harry. He does not comprehend what's going on."

"Okay. Padfoot, I realized a while ago that you would eventually like to have a place of your own. I don't know if this house is it or not. But this place is falling down. I don't know if you want to restore it to what it was at one time or make it better. But Hult and Sedance are on loan to you to help out around here as long as you want. They seemed happy to have a challenge to work on."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Sirius asked.

"You'll have to talk to them" Harry stated.

Sirius scratched his head for a couple seconds and then moved a few feet to stand before the small couple. "There's a lot of work to be done around here. Decades of neglect and dark arts to erase and brighten the place up. So if you really want to help me out, what are your terms of employment?"

The two house elves looked at each other confused. "We are already getting pay and time off from Lord Harry, Lord Black."

"But you'll be working here now. And for me. What would you like?"

"We are getting 6 sickles a week and an afternoon off at Potter Manor."

"How about 1 knut for each of you a week and two days off?"

Remus rolled his eyes but just leaned against the wall like Harry did while his friend and the two house elves began haggling in different directions for their terms of employment. It finally was settled at 12 sickles and 1 day off a week which Hult and Sedance could work if they wanted to. Sirius thought he hadn't got the better part of the deal but promised himself to treat the new house elves much better than anyone else in his family ever had.

Hult explained to Lord Black that he and Sedance were already were provisionally bonded to the Black family because of the relationship between Lord Harry and him. Sirius smiled and said that he understood that the two held their primary allegiance to Harry and that he had no intents of supplanting him as their master. That seemed to settle a possible conflict for the two house elves and they bowed to Sirius and asked them what he wanted them to do first.

Sirius sent Sedance to work on cleaning up the kitchen downstairs while he sent Hult to the library to begin cleaning and airing out the room. He cautioned the house elf to be careful about touching any of the books. Hult nodded and walked out of the hallway as Sirius told Sedance where the kitchen was.

xxx xxx

It was almost two o'clock when the three wizards finished their walkthrough of the four-story town house. The attic was the usual dusty mess of old trunks and abandoned furniture. Harry eyed an old wardrobe and decided that Sirius or Hult would be more than welcome to open it and find out if it contained a stray boggart.

The fourth and third floor contained bedrooms and an upstairs toilet that Sirius remembered a ghoul had occupied for most of his years before he went to Hogwarts. Luckily it seemed to have moved on and the bedrooms were all musty smelling with a bunch of less than desirable decorations and furnishings.

The second floor contained the master bedroom and a couple of smaller bedrooms. One look at the definite dark and Slytherin trappings everywhere and Harry almost felt like floo calling Mrs. Weasley and letting her know that Sirius needed a lot of help redecorating. The Lord's study was connected to the master bedroom and Harry just got a creepy feeling from entering the nearly deserted room. Harry asked if the big fireplace was an active floo connection and Sirius said that he wasn't sure. "The bills probably hadn't been paid for many years and it has probably been turned off. I'll have to think if I want it active again."

The first floor held some small bedrooms and a large drawing room which Sirius explained had been his and his brother Regulas's play and learning area. Harry thought it would make a nice study room for Gracie if she didn't mind seeing the tapestry of the Black family tree. He was surprised to see that he and his wives were listed directly under Sirius's name which had burned off the hanging at one time. Sirius explained that the tapestry continually updated itself and he hoped he would get to see Gracie's name appear on it soon.

The ground floor held the Black library where Hult was still working when they peered in. It also held a large empty space that Harry assumed was the ball room where parties or dances used to be held.

A decent sized kitchen was found in the basement and Sedance was busy clearing out some very large spiders out of the pantry when they opened the door. Sirius asked the elf if she wanted any help and she quickly turned and gave him a look that quickly had him apologizing to her. The other areas in the basement were a potions lab which was in a horrible state and the dungeons which Harry passed on while Remus and Sirius inspected it.

Harry was dirty and dusty from the climbing and poking he had done in the corners and rooms along the way. Sirius cast a spell to clean him up and Remus produced a few cold butterbeers for them to drink. Harry thanked Sirius and Remus for letting him go along with them and said he could honestly tell Hermione and Ginny that they had been through the house from top to bottom and it was safe to come into.

Sirius stammered out his apologies again and Harry said that he would have to do a reasonable job of bowing and scraping when Ginny and Hermione showed up in the morning. Sirius laughed and said he would have the flowers and chocolates ready. Harry gave both men a hug and then disappeared. In complete disregard to the wards.

Sirius let out a long sigh. "He's got to tell me how he does that. That was tougher than I thought. I'm glad we didn't find much to get rid of along the way."

Remus threw an arm around across his friend's shoulders. "How about we go check on _your_ elves and see if and when Sedance will be able to make supper. We'll get out of their way for a bit and I'll buy you the first pint. I saw that The First Lances was still open over on Ackerly Lane."

Sirius smiled. "Think anybody there will remember we were banned from the place?"

"I sincerely hope not. It has been over a decade and we might have learned some manners since then."

"Speak for yourself Moony; I'll go check on Sedance."

Xxx xxxx

Sirius did have both chocolates and flowers for both Hermione and Ginny the next morning in way of apology. Both gave their father-in-law a kiss on the cheek but Hermione said she really wanted to get to the library. Sirius chuckled but wasted no time in leading the three Potters to the library. Hermione was delighted to see that the library was even larger than the one they had at Potter Manor. Remus was already there reading when the other four entered.

Hult had done a marvelous job of cleaning up and even the windows were cracked a little to let some fresh air into the room. Sirius pointed out the two bookcases that he didn't want them touching but said that the rest of the library was open to investigate. The three quickly found books that they thought might help in their investigations but Sirius called a halt after a couple of hours so that they could walk down to the kitchen for a lunch that Sedance prepared.

The Potters quickly settled into a pattern of reading in the library for a few hours every morning and then discussing the books they had chosen. While it didn't get them closer to the answer they had hoped for, they thought they were getting some ideas. It at least gave the three a glimpse of what pureblood families and Death Eaters considered important.

It was Thursday morning that a frantic Remus rushed into the library waving a copy of The Daily Prophet around and calling for everyone in alarm. He spread the paper out on a table for everyone to read.

The headline was shocking: _'MURDER at Greengrass Manor! Elliot and Portentia Greengrass killed by Unknown Forces; Injured Daughters Rushed to St. Mungo's.'_

Harry and the others were white-faced when they looked up. Sirius didn't say anything but grabbed a nearby paperweight and waved his wand over it. "A Portkey to St. Mungo's. Go check on your friends."

Harry nodded and the three placed their hands on the object before Harry activated it. The three disappeared in a sparkle of magic and Sirius sat down rather abruptly. He looked over at an anxious Remus.

"This is just like the old bad times when we were fighting Voldemort." Remus silently agreed.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 – Status Reports

The portkey dropped Harry, Hermione and Ginny in a small room just off the reception area in St. Mungo's hospital. Not even noticing that for once he had made the transit without embarrassing himself, Harry grabbed hold of Ginny's hand and went through the doorway to the reception area. It was filled with rickety old chairs and magazines and Hermione remarked it looked like the old reception area at her parent's dentist office.

Harry disregarded the stares from the few people waiting to be seen and went immediately over to the receptionist desk. The Welcoming Witch, an older lady with the name of Mrs. Emma W. Barnaby, put down her copy of Witches Weekly and looked up at the three Potter's. "May I help you?"

"We're trying to find out which room Daphne and Astoria Greengrass are in."

"Oh, them. Are you family or friends? The Aurors aren't just anybody in off the street to see them."

"I…" Harry began.

"My husband is trying to say that Daphne and Astoria are his first cousins. We were over at Portsmouth when we saw the papers this morning." Harry swung around in surprise at how easily the lie came out of Ginny's mouth but Hermione prodded him in the back before he could give the falsehood away.

"Fourth floor, Ward 43, Room 2. I wouldn't count on getting in to see them any time soon though."

"Thank you, Mrs. Barnaby" Hermione said as she pulled Harry along to where the lifts were located.

"The Visitor's Tearoom and Hospital Shop are up on the Fifth Floor but they are closed until noon today" the Welcome Witch shouted after them as the lift doors opened.

"She's not very friendly, is she?" Ginny said.

"Probably a little burnt out from being here all the time" Harry guessed. "What do you suppose she meant by the Aurors not letting people in?"

"They are probably investigating everything that happened at Greengrass Manor. Daphne's father at least was a member of the Wizengamot so a murder of his magnitude has simply got to be investigated. I'm sure Madame Bones is making sure that nobody else will try to get at Daphne or her sister."

Hermione was going to say something further but then the lift doors opened on the fourth floor and the Potters began looking for the signs directing them to Ward 43. The made their way to the section on the north wing of the floor and quickly identified the room they were looking for by the auror who was standing guard. Ginny smiled as she saw that it was Auror Nervish but there wouldn't be time or occasion to play any games with the man today. They were interested in seeing how badly their friends were and hearing the story about their parents if it wasn't too painful to tell.

Harry called out to the man first. "Auror Nervish, Morthen. Are you guarding the Greengrass's? We hoped we could get into visit them if they were up to it."

Auror Nervish frowned but returned the greeting. "Lord Potter… Ladies. I'm afraid that the Greengrass girls are occupied at the moment. Their Healer will only let a few people at a time to visit them and there are some people from Hogwarts already inside now. I think you're on the list of visitors."

Nervish bent to pick up a clipboard that was sitting on a chair near the door and flipped through the few pieces of paper on it. "Yes, Miss Greengrass put you near the top of people she granted permission to visit."

"Are Daphne and Astoria okay? How bad were they injured? What happened?" Ginny couldn't seem to talk fast enough in getting her questions out.

The auror held up a hand to stop all the questions but beckoned the three a little close. He dropped his voice a little after looking around at the hallway. "I'm not supposed to talk to anybody about this but I guess you won't be talking to the Prophet about this. I can't speak of their medical condition but Healer Shipwedge was smiling the last time she came out of the room. All I can say about the other questions is that there was evidently a ransom note found at the Greengrass home after the three were brought in by the emergency call."

"Three?"

"Yes, there was a Miss Tracey Davis brought in with the two Greengrass girls. She had her own injuries but she was the one to make the emergency call to the Ministry. Her parents have already come and gone this morning and will be back after lunch."

Harry went and sat down on one of the seats in the hall with Ginny. Hermione chatted with Auror Nervish for a bit longer but began to pace a little nervously back and forth. Harry watched her for a bit but grabbed her hand on Hermione's next pass by.

'_**You're only working yourself up. Sit and relax. We won't find anything out until we get inside.'**_

Hermione looked over at the door but gave out a sigh before sitting down. She kept glancing at the door to Room 2 but only seemed to get more impatient. Ginny looked at Hermione and saw she was just rubbing her hands up and down the top of his skirt. Ginny nudged Harry and indicated their spouse. Harry had a curious look on his face but Ginny reached in and pulled out something from a pocket. She grabbed Hermione's hand and pressed something into her palm. Hermione looked at what it was and just nodded. "Thank you Gin."

Harry watched as Hermione applied the counter charm to the shrunken book and opened it up and began reading. Ginny turned and winked at Harry_**. 'Really Harry. Haven't you learned to keep a spare book about you yet? It calms her down every time.'**_

'_**I heard that!'**_

Harry sent Hermione a mental chuckle but she only raised her head and stuck out her tongue at him. She went back to her reading and it was about fifteen minutes before another set of footsteps came down the corridor. Seeing the green robes, Harry got to his feet. "Healer Shipwedge?"

"Yes, may I help you young man?"

"I was wondering if you could tell us something about the Daphne, Astoria or Tracey? Or get into see them if it was all possible."

"Are you are?"

Harry huffed impatiently but answered. "Harry Potter. And these are my wives Ginny and Hermione. We're friends with Daphne and Tracey. "

The healer pursed her lips briefly as if considering something important. "I recognize your picture from the papers Lord Potter but I simply can't divulge confidential information about my patients. I will say that they have received some serious curses and hexes but are a lot better than they were when they were first brought in. The damage could have been much worse but all three will eventually recover after a few more days here."

Harry breathed a sigh of relieve. "That's good to know. And visiting?"

"I'll go in and ask. If they want to see you see, try not tiring them out. They need plenty of rest and time for the potions to work."

Ginny snickered. "Harry knows a lot about recovering from injuries. We promise not to upset them or keep them too long."

"Thank you for that." The healer brushed by Auror Nervish and closed the door behind her. It was less than thirty seconds later and three familiar people exited the room. Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Narcissa Black didn't seem very tense and Harry hoped it mean that Daphne, Tracey and Astoria were all conscious and recovering.

"Good morning Harry, Lady Ginny, Lady Hermione."

Hermione was the one to rise to her feet next to her husband. "Is it Headmaster? We read the report in the Prophet this morning and came right away. I hope Daphne and the others would like to see us but we would certainly understand if they want to be alone now. Astoria and Daphne were very close to their parents."

Dumbledore looked at the auror standing guard by the door and walked a little ways down the hallway. The Potters all followed him until they were out of casual earshot of anyone else. Snape and Narcissa just gave the trio a little wave but headed for the lift.

"Severus and Narcissa are heading out to contact the Greengrass's lawyers and start making funeral arrangements for Elliot and Portentia. The good news is that all three of the girls will probably be released before the funeral happens."

"Can you tell us what happened Sir?"

Dumbledore sighed. "From what Daphne was able to tell me and Madame Bones earlier, their house was visited by five or six people in dark robes and wearing masks…"

"Death Eaters!" Ginny swore.

"I'm afraid so. The two Miss Greengrasses and Miss Davis were away shopping at Diagon Alley and only returned in time to watch the two adult Greengrasses being cruelly tortured. The original idea seemed to be the kidnapping and ransoming either one or both of the girls for money. The criminals evidently grew tired of waiting for the girls to return and decided to have some 'sport' with their captives. The girls only returned in time to see and hear the killing curse cast twice. Their screams alerted the Death Eaters and they chased the three girls through the mansion casting curses at them until the girls found the family bolt hole."

"Bolt hole?" Harry asked.

"It's a type of safe room that only family members can gain entry too. It's one of the holdovers from the war against Voldemort."

"Sort of like the bomb shelters that people used in World War II?" Hermione asked.

"Yes but quite warded to protect the people inside. The three stayed inside for about almost an hour before their injuries forced them to come out and seek help. By then the criminals had escaped and gone back into hiding. I'm quite pleased to tell you three that the elder Miss Greengrass and Miss Davis gave you three a lot of praise for teaching them first aid and defensive strategy in your weekly meetings. They both said that they might not have survived otherwise."

Harry's knees suddenly felt shaky and he sat down quite heavily in the nearest chair. They had almost lost three of their friends. Harry suddenly felt a little sick but Ginny sat down next to him and rubbed his back.

Dumbledore looked down at the obviously upset wizard. "Are you okay Harry. Do we need to call a mediwitch for you?"

Harry looked and smiled. "That won't be necessary; I have one of my own right here. I guess the seriousness of the crime just suddenly hit me. I'm sorry that they lost their parents but I'm glad that Daphne and the others are going to be all right."

Dumbledore nodded. "I must get back to school now. All three of those young ladies are going to need their friends more than ever now as they deal with their grief and recovery. Unfortunately, I believe that there is no other family to take the Greengrass girls in and they will need to have a guardian appointed until they reach the age of adulthood. I will do it myself if nobody else comes forward."

"That's considerate of you headmaster" Hermione said.

"I don't want a repeat of past mistakes I've made to fall upon any other orphans. I will see all of you in a few days back at school unless circumstances change."

The headmaster gave a little bow to the trio and headed back down the hallway. He spared a minute to speak to Auror Nervish and then rounded a corner to where the lifts were located.

'_**Did you just feel a little weird when Dumbledore mentioned past mistakes Harry?'**_

'_**A bit Ginny but at least neither one of us is going on about it anymore. As long as somebody is going to be looking out Daphne and her sister, I'm okay that Dumbledore admits he made a mistake with me. He's more than made up for it in my book.'**_

"I've got a few things I want to talk about when we have time" Hermione said aloud. "Do you suppose those Death Eaters that were in the Greengrass mansion were the ones that escaped Azkaban? Malfoy and the others?"

Harry was about to nod and give both girls a good idea of what he thought about the fugitives when they heard a door open down the hallway. All three were on their feet and moving toward Room 2 when Healer Shipwedge exited the room and looked around. She smiled when she saw the three teenagers approaching her.

"Good, you're still here. Daphne and the others are resting comfortably but seemed pleased when I told them you were waiting to visit. You may go in and talk with them until we bring lunch and potions around. A few rounds of forced sleep will help the potions work a little better."

Harry mumbled out his thanks and the healer started heading off for her next patients. She turned around after a few steps and called out. "Mrs. Ginny Potter?"

Ginny's head came up in surprise. "Yes ma'am?"

"Madam Pomfrey has been telling the rest of us healers about the new assistant Healer she's training. She's very impressed with your knowledge and capabilities. I thought you would like to know."

"Thank you Healer Shipwedge."

"I hope we see you around here after you graduate from Hogwarts. We can always use more dedicated healers."

Ginny seemed a little overwhelmed by the comments but just nodded and waved to the healer as she continued on her rounds. Harry gave Ginny a small kiss on the cheek as a congratulations and Hermione rubbed her shoulder. Harry took a breath and opened the door. He had expected to see three or four beds in the room but he didn't have much of a chance to see anything else when he heard a cry of "Harry!" and suddenly had a couple armfuls of small crying blonde.

Harry barely had time to whisper Astoria's name when Ginny rushed by him to go and stop Daphne from trying to turn over in her bed. "You stay right where you are Miss Greengrass!" Daphne immediately stopped moving at Ginny's tone of voice. Harry shifted his burden a little bit to see Ginny gently pushing Daphne down by the shoulder. She had been lying on her stomach on a bed but tried to get up when Astoria had bolted on seeing the visitors. There was a sheet covering her up but there were a few props here and there to keep the sheet from actually contacting Daphne's skin.

'_**Put Astoria back on her bed Harry. I'm sure she's not supposed to be up and about.'**_

Harry gave a mental acknowledgement to Hermione and carried the small girl over to the bed next to Daphne's. He placed her on the mattress but stayed there hugging her until Astoria finally got a case of hiccups from crying so hard. Harry pried her arms off from around his neck and reached for the pitcher of water that was setting on the bedstand. He poured her a glass and held it out to her. "I'm not a healer like Ginny but she's had to give me water like this when I've cried a lot."

That statement broke through Astoria's grief. She held the glass with both hands and tried to make sense of what Harry had said. "You don't – haven't cried. You're Harry Potter."

Harry sat on the bed and put a fingertip on Astoria's nose. "Drink your water and I'll tell you a story." Harry waited until Astoria had forced down the water and the hiccups and the crying had mostly stopped. He pulled Astoria over to his side and put an arm around her shoulders. He looked over to see that Daphne had turned her head and was smiling at the way Harry was handling her sister.

"I've cried Astoria. I've cried a lot because the world's not fair all the time. I've been hurt so bad physically that I couldn't stop crying. I've almost loss Ginny and Hermione once or twice and that made me cry. I've cried about the parents I never knew. You're luckier than me in that way. You've had them growing up - I never did. So it's okay to cry; it's a way to let your feelings out. But you also have your sister and your friends to help you out."

"Does the pain ever go away Harry" Daphne said quietly from her place on the next bed.

"No, but you eventually get used to it and it doesn't hurt quite as much over time. Sirius and Remus, that's Professors Black and Lupin, both were good friends with my parents and have talked to me about them. That's helped a lot and you and your sister can help keep your parents memories alive by remembering how they talked and the things they did with you. Does that help a little?"

Daphne smiled a little bit and tried to wipe a stray tear from her face. Her movement caused her to gasp and her body shook just a bit. Her hand never finished her movement and Harry suddenly realized that she was lying on her front because something serious had happened to her back. Instead of asking though Harry turned back to the younger girl.

"I hate to be a meanie Astoria but I think you ought to get back into bed and under the covers before Ginny has to put her healer's cap on and order you to do so."

Astoria looked a little scared and rushed back to lay down and cover up. "You aren't going to yell at me are you Ginny?"

Ginny smiled from the foot of Daphne's bed. "No, but if Healer Shipwedge returned she might be upset if she found you out of your bed. You're supposed be resting and if you don't do what the healer says she might keep you and your sister here longer."

"Hey, what about me?"

The voice from the other side of the room had Harry suddenly turning and seeing Tracey Davis resting on a bed of her own with both hands bandaged up. Surprisingly, Draco was sitting in a chair next to her bed and gave Tracey a smile.

"I suspect that the Healer will be anxious to get you out of here very soon as a disruptive influence on the ones that are really hurt."

Tracey made to swat at Draco but then looked at her hands and gave a little sigh of exasperation. Hermione and Ginny immediately went over to give their friend some hugs and ask about her condition.

Harry looked at Astoria and she had settled down a great deal from when they had originally entered the room. He patted her hand and told her that he was going to go talk to her sister. She nodded and tried listening to the other conversation when Harry moved away.

Harry slipped to his knees so his head was level with Daphne's head. Her eyes grew a little wide but she gave Harry a shy smile. "Hi Harry."

"Hello. This isn't where I expected to see you next."

"Me neither."

"How's the back? If you want to talk about it."

"A lot better now than it was. Some sort of cutting curse that hit me just as we made it to our Hideaway Room. I guess it was pretty deep but it didn't hit my spine luckily; Tracey and Tori kept pressure on it so I didn't bleed too much while we're in the room. The healer said it will probably leave a scar. I guess I can live with that. It's better than… than…."

Harry reached out and brushed the tear away from Daphne's cheek. "I'm sorry. There's some special cream that contains Phoenix tears that works on scars and breaks them down. Ginny had to use a lot on my back to get rid of most of my scars."

Daphne's eyebrows rose. "Is that a story you might tell me someday?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Maybe. But it probably would be best if it was shared over a butterbeer or two."

"I may hold you to that Mr. Potter."

Harry shook his head. "You better start calling me Harry or I won't share. How are you emotionally?"

"Rotten but numb. I did a lot of crying while my sister was being treated and after she went to sleep last night. It feels like a really bad nightmare I can't seem to wake up from. I go along all fine and then I just want to scream and can't hold back my tears."

"You've got a lot of friends from school that will come and visit and cheer you and Astoria up."

"I'd rather not have many people see me like this. All helpless and bed bound. It doesn't fit in with my old image of being the Slytherin "Ice Queen".

Harry made a face. "We've never called you that."

"I know and thanks. I used that to keep me above and separated from those others that followed that pure-blood nonsense."

"You've hid your cunning well Miss Greengrass."

"I am a Slytherin. Neutral but maybe heading for the lighter side of things now."

"I promised myself I wouldn't ask what happened and I won't but I'm really glad you and Astoria are alive after everything."

"No small thanks to you and the rest of the DA. It was scary for the three of us and I'm glad we survived it. It's mostly due to what you taught us."

"I'm not taking all the credit but I'm glad you learned the lessons.

"Ugh, lessons. I may not be out of here before classes start again."

"We'll take notes for you but I'm not sure what Madame Black will do about the missing potions classes."

"She said I could make up the labs when I get back. She and Professor Snape were extra considerate when they were here."

"Good. Is there anything else we can do for you? Fetch some reading material? Tell jokes about Ron Weasley?"

"Thanks Harry. The company of you three is enough. I'd try to rise up and slip over there and give you a thank you kiss but moving still hurts.'

A sudden comment from the next bed had Harry blushing. "Not to mention she doesn't have anything on her top and doesn't want to flash you. Much."

"Astoria Metrice Greengrass – you are in such trouble when I'm able to get up!"

Ginny, Astoria and Tracey were chuckling at Harry's face when he regained his feet. Harry smiled at the littler blond. "If you don't treat your sister better Astoria while she's hurt, I'll tell everyone at the next DA meeting your middle name is Metrice."

"You wouldn't? Would he Hermione?"

Hermione appeared to think about it for a couple of seconds. "Unfortunately, yes he would. I'm afraid you are going to have to be nice to your sister until things go back to normal."

That wasn't the right thing to say as Astoria teared up and shouted. "Things will never get back to normal. Mum and Dad are gone!"

It was Tracey that gingerly came out of her bed to comfort the Astoria as Hermione covered her mouth in shock at what had just happened. Daphne called her and Ginny over and told them that it was okay and she and Astoria were still in shock and touchy.

Astoria soon cried herself back to sleep and Ginny made sure she was all tucked in and warm before casting a silencing spell around her bed. The six teenagers talked quietly around the sleeping youngster about everything else but what had happened at Greengrass Manor. The three Potters found out that Tracey had severely burned both hands hauling Astoria out from under a burning painting and also had separated a shoulder. Tracey hoped to be able to go home with her parents in the morning. Astoria had come out the best of the trio with only a sprained ankle and a compound broken arm. She had already been mostly healed up and was getting bored waiting around the hospital room.

The three Potters held a mental conference and decided to ask Healer Shipwedge and Nervish if they could take Astoria back to Potter Manor since it was a safe and Unplottable location.

Harry noticed the clock on the wall and was going to ask Daphne and Tracey if they had had enough visitors for a while but three envelopes popped into existence out of nowhere; two above the beds and one in front of Harry. Harry and Tracey grabbed theirs and Ginny managed to snag the one that was about to drop on Daphne's back but made enough noise to wake up Astoria. She was a little surprised that she had fallen asleep and apologized to everyone present for crying 'hysterically and like a little baby'.

Astoria saw that Harry, Tracey and Ginny held envelopes. "Did owls come when I was sleeping?"

Daphne said no but Tracey couldn't contain herself and announced that it was from Gringotts. She had Draco opened her envelope and hold up the contents so she could read the letter.

"Daphne?"

"Yes?"

"I'm supposed to be at Gringotts next Wednesday at two for a reading of your mother and father's will. Did you know they put me in it for some reason?"

"No I didn't."

"I've got the one addressed to you and Astoria. Do you want me to read it to you now?"

"I think we'll save it for later Ginny. I'm not able to concentrate very well right now. Maybe after lunch and the next round of potions."

"Daphne, Harry got a letter too."

'_**Harry got a letter addressed to Lord Potter AND Lord Gryffindor!'**_

'_**I wonder why both? That's going to be an interesting meeting then.'**_

'_**I'm planning for Robb Loxley to be out of the country.'**_

"Harry?"

"I have no more idea than Tracey does why I'm supposed to be there."

"Are Ginny and Hermione included?"

"No."

"Please bring them along. I insist."

Harry was going to answer but saw that Daphne's face had got a lot whiter and she was chewing on her lip in order to concentrate. Harry nodded toward Ginny and she went and checked on Daphne after asking Draco to go find Healer Shipwedge. Ginny went over and knelt down next to Daphne's bed and asked her how bad the pain was. Daphne didn't answer for a couple seconds and Ginny laid a hand on Daphne's forehead. Harry noticed a familiar blue glow and Daphne's eyes popped open. "How did you do that Ginny? I can push the pain back down now for a bit."

"Healer's secret" Ginny replied. "It's only temporary; I don't know enough yet to try healing you all the way. Just don't tell your mediwitch; it's kind of a bond thing"

Daphne nodded. "Thanks. I may owe all three of the Potters a hug and a kiss if this keeps up."

Ginny smirked. "We won't tell Harry about that; it'll be a surprise."

The conversation might have continued but the door opened to reveal Shipwedge and Draco following her carrying a tray full of potions. "Time for your next medicines" the healer said.

"Eeew" Astoria muttered.

"This fine blond gentleman has volunteered to drink my portion" Tracey said pointing to Draco. Draco shook his head and said he never volunteered for anything.

"I need all the visitors to leave while I check everyone over again. Lady Ginny, could you stay and assist me? I think things will go a little better with a girl their own age in here."

Ginny nodded and gave Harry a hug on his way out. Draco held his arms out for something similar but Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed him on.

"Draco."

"Yes Harry?"

"Don't do that again."

"Possessive little sort then."

Hermione came up and twisted Draco's ear. "We BOTH are. It's one thing if we volunteer a hug but don't go begging. Find your own girl."

"I'm working on it."

"Tracey?"

"None of your business yet. Maybe never."

Harry, Hermione and Draco sat on the chairs in the hallway and Nervish was replaced by another auror none of the three had met before. Before he left, Harry asked Nervish to pass along a request to Madame Bones about having Astoria come to Potter Manor. The auror promised he would try to get in and see his boss and have the answer returned to them.

Ginny let her spouses know when she was helping Healer Shipwedge change the dressing on Daphne's back and wanted to know if they wanted a peek. Harry gave a mental 'NO' but Hermione closed her eyes for a few seconds. Her eyes went wide open and she clutched Harry's hand a little tighter.

'_**Bad?'**_

'_**Shoulder blade almost vertically down to her hip. It looks very nasty and The Healer just told Gin that Daphne might have a little limp at the end of everything.'**_

'_**That's awful.'**_

'_**Maybe we could try some of the bond healing on it Harry. If Daphne's not too proud to accept some help.' **_

The two fell silent as they considered Daphne and Astoria's future. It was a few minutes more until the Healer exited the room. "You can go back in now but don't stay too much longer. They all need the rest. Lord Potter, your wife asked about taking Astoria to your home until school starts again. I don't know if the Ministry wants Astoria to remain here or not. I think that would be a good idea for the young lady to get out of the hospital. She still needs to get a lot of rest and Ginny said she would make sure Astoria takes the potions she needs to. I'll send some back up here in some travel vials if the Ministry says she can leave."

Harry and Hermione thank the healer for the help and followed Draco back into the room. Ginny was on her knees next to Daphne's head and holding a potion up so that Daphne could drink it through a long straw. Astoria was looking at her half-finished potion like it was made out of slugs. Draco, however, went over to Tracey's bedside and sat down. Tracey had finished the last of her potions and only needed burn salve to help her hands heal up.

The lunch cart came by a little later and Harry sat with Astoria as she ate. Draco and Hermione took turns feeding Daphne in her prone position and Ginny and Tracey argued good naturedly about the size of bites that Ginny was cutting up and feeding her. Lunch went rather well, even though Daphne was embarrassed about someone having to feed her.

The three girls all felt sleepy after eating and Draco told Tracey he would be back in the evening to finish their visit. Astoria insisted on a hug before he left and Draco seemed a little surprised by the strength of the little girl. Draco said goodbye again to everyone and left the room. Astoria, Tracey and Daphne soon fell asleep and the three Potters quietly headed out to the Hallway to wait a bit more. Harry sent Hermione and Ginny up to the Tearoom on the fifth floor for lunch and just sat waiting in the hallway. The auror didn't seem to be very talkative and Harry let the day's discussions and observations fill his thoughts and plans.

It didn't seem much later when Harry looked up to see Madame Bones approaching his position pushing an old wooden wheelchair. He mentally let his wives know that they seemed to have permission to take Astoria home and stood up to greet the head of the DMLE.

"Hello Lord Potter."

Harry knew Amelia would be formal with an auror present and he tried being just as formal back. "Good afternoon Madame Bones. Can I assume that the presence of the wheelchair means that you've approved our request?"

"You may Lord Potter. Minister Fudge is too busy dealing with the bad publicity of the crime to be involved with a decision like this. I still have to ask the elder Miss Greengrass's permission as she provisionally the head of the household until a guardian is appointed or designated."

"Designated?"

"Yes, the will of Mr. Greengrass hasn't been read yet and he might have designated a formal guardian of the two girls."

That tidbit had Harry's mind spinning in a couple of different directions but luckily, Hermione and Ginny had finished their lunch and were now back down to the fourth floor and joining their husband. Ginny said hello to Madame Bones but said she was going to see about the potions Astoria needed to take. Ginny hurried away as the others entered the room.

Tracey and Daphne were awake and talking quietly. Both smiled when they saw Madame Bones and the wheelchair and Tracey went over and woke up Astoria. It took a minute for Astoria to fully wake up and she let go a little exclamation when she found out she was leaving to go to Potter Manor. Harry had to leave the room for a while to let Astoria get dressed but he when he came back in he said he would be the one to push her around. Astoria hadn't wanted to stay off her feet but now that Harry was going to be 'her driver', she was quite all right with it.

Astoria gave a careful kiss to her big sister and she made Hermione promise to bring her back to visit later. Hermione smiled and helped the young girl into the wheelchair just as Ginny reentered the room with a small blue bag with the word 'Potions' on the side. Astoria made a face but Daphne told her to mind Healer Ginny. Astoria grumbled but promised to be a good guest.

Hermione nudged Harry and then indicated Daphne. When he had a questioning look on his face, Hermione nudged him a little more forcefully. Astoria snickered and Harry got 'told' what he was supposed to do. He went over and gave Tracey a hug and promised that they would all be back after supper for a visit.

Harry went back over to Daphne's side and knelt down again. "We'll take good care of your sister."

"I know and I won't forget this Harry. You and Ginny and Hermione are really special."

"So are you Miss Greengrass. Get plenty of rest and start healing up." Harry leaned in and gave Daphne a lingering kiss to her forehead.

Daphne seemed to be somewhere between happy and very embarrassed when Harry looked into her eyes. He winked at her and she chuckled back at him. "We will return."

Ginny gave Harry a kiss on the cheek when he returned to the wheelchair. "That was nice of you Harry. She'll think about that all afternoon instead of worrying about everything."

'_**You're getting me in trouble again, aren't you?'**_

'_**Nothing you can't handle Mr. Potter.'**_

The three wheeled Astoria out of the room, down the hallway, through the lift and then to the room just outside the receiving room. Telling Astoria to hold on tight to her chair, the four disappeared.

Xxxx xxx

It was a split second later when the four reappeared in the main entry hall at Potter Manor. Astoria started staring around at everything but Harry saw that Remus and Sirius were waiting and seemed very anxious to talk to him.

"Can you give Astoria the whole tour down here while I go get some lunch of my own? I promise I'll catch up with you before we go upstairs and let Astoria choose her bedroom."

"I get my own Room? To myself?"

Hermione smiled as she took up the chair and began wheeling it away. "Yes you do Astoria. Would you like to go out to the barn? We've got some really big horses out there that you could pet and maybe Tride would be able to fetch some of our other animals in for you to see."

"That would be nice Hermione. I like horses." Astoria leaned out sideways from the wheelchair and called back to Harry. "Thanks for this Harry. We'll see you soon."

Harry grinned and waved at the young girl. He turned around then to address Sirius. "What else has happened?"

"Besides your fan club getting bigger and bigger?" Sirius' smile disappeared. "We continued to go through the Black library this morning after you left."

Remus spoke out then. "We think we've discovered what vile thing Riddle has been doing to keep showing up."

Harry gulped and nodded. "There was no end of surprises today' he thought as he followed the two wizards to this study.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 – Life Gets Even More Complicated

With the way things had been going this day, Harry was not terribly surprised to see Dumbledore occupying a seat in his study and picking out lemon drops from a bag he always carried in one of his many pockets.

"Good afternoon Harry. Sorry for dropping in unannounced but the summons from Sirius sounded most urgent. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you sir. May I ask a question I forgot to ask you earlier at St. Mungo's?"

Dumbledore nodded and Harry found the words that he couldn't have put to Daphne or Astoria. "What happened to the Greengrass house elves? Wouldn't they have defended the house or the family once the wards had fallen?"

The frown that came to Dumbledore's face suddenly made Harry feel a little sick. Sirius came over to stand by Harry. "If it was Malfoy and the other Death Eaters like Albus suspects, then they were probably killed. Most house elves are raised and indoctrinated not to raise their hands or magic against humans."

Harry rounded the desk and slumped into the chair there. "I was kind of afraid of that. But before we go any further into anything, I apologize but I really need to eat something. Knop?"

The major domo appeared almost instantaneously and just walked up beside the desk. "Lord Harry?"

"I'm sorry to have to spring this on you but we are having another guest here until classes resume at Hogwarts. Her name is Astoria Greengrass and she'll be occupying one of the bedrooms close to the master bedroom. I'm not sure which one yet so could you make sure the other three bedrooms in our wing are clean and aired out?"

"Of course. I'll see to it immediately."

Harry asked another question before the older elf left. "Could you please have somebody fetch me a couple of sandwiches and a pitcher of cold water? Do you gentlemen want anything while I'm asking?"

None of the three wizards wanted anything to eat and Harry settled back to wait. It was only a minute before a tray of sandwiches, a small selection of cheeses slices, and a pitcher of cold water appeared on his desk. Harry apologized for delaying things but quickly ate a sandwich and washed it down with a couple of glasses of water.

'_**Ginny? Hermione?'**_

'_**We'll be listening love.' 'Watch your temper Harry. They're only delivering news.'**_

"I guess I'm ready to listen now Sirius. What have you found out?"

Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out a very old and used book. He handed it carefully to Harry and he opened it and peered at the faded and unfamiliar printing. "I'm not sure I can read this. The title's even worn off the front of the book."

Remus had taken one of the other seats in the study but walked over to take the book out of Harry's hand. "You'd be doing very well if you could read it Harry. It's written in Greek and we had to do a bit of spellwork in finding out how to translate it. The book title is _'Ancient Sumerian Religion and Rites'_.

"I think I've heard of Sumeria."

"You're probably more familiar with the general area. It was called Mesopotamia at one point and the area is comprised primarily of the countries of Iran and Iraq today. It was supposedly the location of the Garden of Eden and was one of the earliest known civilizations that scholars have been able to find records for. It even predates the Egyptian culture. Gringotts has had field teams searching old libraries and burial sites there for over a century."

"So what in that book is relevant to Riddle?"

"There's a couple of chapters that described their old gods and the rituals that were done in their name. Some good, some bad."

Sirius took over the explanation then. "One of the major gods in the religion was named Enlil, the lord of the ghost-land or underworld. He was the one that was supposed to have given the priests the spells and incantations that defined magic and caused good or bad magic to happen. One rite that was reserved for only the High Priests or Rulers was a type of soul binding or transference. It was designed to keep the spirit or soul earthbound according to the book. The individual's soul was split and the part split off was placed in a container of some sort. If that person later died that person's soul could not pass on while there was still a part of his soul in another place. Those other parts of the soul could keep the spirit of the man from passing on and eventually become the host for the disembodied spirit of that individual again."

"That sound totally unnatural and evil" Harry said sadly.

"It depends on the intent of the people involved" Dumbledore said. "Trying to preserve your life in the pursuit of wisdom or being a just guide and ruler for people might interest some people. But then again the search for immortality or the sheer lust for power and control might just lead someone like Voldemort.."

"Tom Riddle" Harry insisted.

"… might lead Tom Riddle to do this to himself."

Sirius stared at Dumbledore. "It sounds like you almost know what we are talking about Albus."

"The abomination I think you are referring to has been mentioned in relation to Egyptian royalty succession. It is a very dark spell indeed because one of the requirements involved outright murder. Splitting part of your soul out means the remaining part is less and less human as you go along."

Harry stood angrily. "And you didn't think that wasn't noteworthy enough to tell me once we had identified Tom Riddle or the fact that Voldemort was living in the back of Professor Quirrell's head?"

"Back of who…what?" Remus said a little incredulously.

Dumbledore rose to come to the front of the desk. "There was no certainty of the cause and conditions of the revival Harry. There were and still are three or four other methods that might have been used in the return of Voldemort. Should I have told you all of what I suspected and had you looking over your shoulder for everything and everyone since you were eleven? This might be the most certain explanation of what's been happening and the evidence seems to point to the fact that there are Horcruxes involved."

"Horcruxes?" came from the other three people in the study.

'_**Horcruxes?'**_ came from the anxious minds of Ginny and Hermione who were still showing Astoria around Potter Manor.

Hermione continued. _**'Don't get mad at Dumbledore dear. He wasn't sure and there was really no need to confuse and frighten us unnecessarily. Let's just find out more for now. Please?' **_

Dumbledore seemed to have suspected that Harry was otherwise engaged in a conversation because he waited a moment or two before responding to the question from Harry, Sirius, and Remus. "Horcruxes are the name for the containers that the parts of the soul are contained in. A vile and distinctive name that can be applied to an inanimate object or even another living creature."

Both his wives were shouting questions into Harry's mind and he had trouble figuring out which one to ask first. "Is there a limit to the number of times a madman could do this?"

"I am not sure Harry but I think the act of committing murder might become easier over time as the person thought about creating more Horcruxes if he didn't want to rely on just one or two."

"There just can't be an infinite number of the bloody things hanging around" Sirius exclaimed. "Harry's already destroyed some of them."

"Yes, the process must have a certain part of the original soul to be transferred or that parted piece would just dissipate if it didn't have enough integrity to maintain itself. If I had to state an educated guess, I am certain that it would most definitely be less than ten. Twelve at the most."

"Bugger!" Harry said as he sat back down in his chair. "But that's only a guess. Right?" Harry was trying very hard not to shout but he really wasn't sure of his tone of voice or volume in light of the information he had just been given. Harry 'heard' that Ginny was going to make Astoria lie down and take a nap and have Gracie watch her for a while. Then they would come to the study and join the group. Harry let them both know he needed their company and he would try to hold on to his temper and other emotions until they arrived.

"Hold on, hold on everyone. Let's try to track this a little bit logically." Remus stood and waved his wand. A big chalkboard appeared beside Harry's desk and Remus walked up to it. "Let's organize what we know about the industrious Mr. Riddle."

He started writing on the blackboard with a piece of chalk.

"Tom Riddle – orphan, prefect, graduated…

"1945"said Dumbledore.

"Created a horcrux in his fifth year by killing Myrtle Beechwood with the Slytherin Basilisk" Harry said. "That horcrux was the in the form of Tom Riddle's diary."

"Gratefully destroyed by a brave and handsome second-year Gryffindor" Ginny said as she entered the study with Hermione. Ginny came over and gave Harry a kiss to the cheek while Hermione gave hugs to Sirius and Remus. Both girls stayed standing next to Harry as the listing continued.

"Okay, that's one we know of and one destroyed" Remus said as he wrote the number 1 down and then put a big X over it

"And then sadly the next appearance we need to discuss is Halloween, 1981."

"Why bring that up Hermione? That a time of a lot of bad memories for everyone here, especially me and Harry."

"It's okay Padfoot. Hermione does know what she is talking about. She and Ginny were witnesses at the destruction of that special Horcrux."

"Harry Potter was accidentally made a horcrux during the murders of his parents and subsequent destruction of Tom Riddle that night. The defeat of the dark lord caused a piece of his soul to become dislodged as Riddle's body was destroyed and it went to the closest living being – the Potter infant."

All three of the adults stared at Harry but Dumbledore lowered his head sadly. He hadn't known Harry had been carrying around a piece of Riddle's soul and had never been capable of removing the cursed scar.

"Back to the Chamber of Secrets again. Between the bite of the basilisk and the tears from Fawkes, the part of the soul contained in that scar was expelled from Harry."

"And invaded me" Hermione said. "It took the three of us get rid of that version of Tom."

"Due to some bond magic, right?"

"Yes Sirius and it probably wouldn't have occurred unless we were all bonded together. Harry has received some very special rewards for rescuing both me and Ginny in the course of a half hour."

"Anything you'd care to share with your dad and Uncle Mr. Potter?"

Harry had turned to face away from his guests until he thought the redness in his face had subsided. Still hearing the mental giggles of Ginny and Hermione, Harry tried keeping his voice calm. "Probably not. That's two of the blasted things,_ Uncle_ Remus."

Remus dutifully wrote down 'Harry Potter - Horcrux #2' and then X'ed that out.

"Meanwhile the spirit of Tom Riddle that Harry cast out when he was an infant returned to Hogwarts as a passenger and possessed Professor Quirrell." Harry rolled his eyes as he remembered the struggle for control of the Philosopher's Stone at the end of his first year. Hermione rubbed his back gently as he listened to Dumbledore.

"Quirrell's body was destroyed but Riddle's original soul or spirit disappeared again."

Remus wrote a big question mark to the right of the listing of 'Riddle's spirit'. "That's the one we're concerned about the most?"

"Yes, that's us waiting for an accident to happen" Ginny said. "He may pop back up anywhere at any time."

"It may take Tom some time to gain possession or form another body" Dumbledore stated. "He's been forcibly thrown out twice and that has to be taxing his powers and strength."

"That's good thing. Headmaster, do you think Riddle is after Harry for revenge or just in reaction to what he knows of the prophecy?"

"It's unfortunately probably a bit of both. Tom's ego and claim as the most powerful wizard in the world have both been compromised by Harry's actions and he knows something about the prophecy but not the entirety of it. He has to get those factors under his control – Harry and the prophecy both. He'll be enraged that he was beaten."

"Goodie" Harry murmured, almost to himself. Ginny heard and rubbed his back and, while no one was looking, made a start on rubbing his bum. Harry tried grabbing her arm but Ginny moved a step away and smiled at her husband.

"We have one more Horcrux to account for" Sirius said. "One that was in possession of Bellatrix NoName and in her vault at Gringotts. Helga Hufflepuffs cup. Harry destroyed that with Godric's Sword."

Remus put down 'The Cup – Horcrux #3' and marked it off.

"So far, we know that Basilisk venom or Godric's sword can destroy the Horcruxes."

"After all that's happened, we've got 3 Horcruxes destroyed and Harry defeating Riddle an additional 2 times."

"With some assistance of the lovely Mrs. Potters" Harry stated with a smile.

There was a knock on the study door and Remus vanished the blackboard just as Gracie opened the door. She and Astoria just looked at the people inside. "I'm sorry to disturb you but Astoria couldn't really get comfortable and then started asking where you all were."

Harry smiled and motioned the pair in. He smiled at Astoria. "This is what happens when you don't get all your homework done on time. Home visits."

Astoria shook her head. "That can't be right. Otherwise Daphne would have had a lot of visits her first year. She told me that Draco and some of his friends kept stealing her assignments and turning them in as their own. They didn't do that in Potions though. She wouldn't ever tell me why."

"That's because Professor Snape is Draco's godfather and knew his handwriting" Ginny explained.

"Professor Snake is his godfather? Oh, that's awful." Astoria suddenly remembered who else was in the room and colored. "I apologize. Please don't tell Professor Snape I said something like that."

Remus and Sirius were chuckling. "It's okay Miss Greengrass. We certainly had the same reaction when we found that out too."

"And some people, believe it or not, had an even worse reaction to Sirius Black being my godfather Astoria."

"Was that because he was in Azkaban?"

"That was certainly part of it but mostly because he's Sirius."

Astoria looked confused but it was at that point that Dumbledore stood up and made ready to leave. "This has been a most enlightening discussion. I think I will take a couple hours to meditate and see if I can contribute anything else to the discussion."

"Thank you Headmaster. Can I walk you to the floo point?"

"That's quite all right, Harry. I do believe I have the way memorized by now." Dumbledore nodded to everyone and then left the study.

Astoria looked at the doorway the headmaster had walked through. "Is he here a lot?"

"Unfortunately yes" Hermione said quite seriously. "With all the trouble Harry and Ginny get into, the headmaster has to come here a lot and talk to them."

Astoria and Gracie started laughing as Ginny and Harry grabbed their wife and began tickling her. Remus and Sirius finally pulled the trio apart to find they were laughing just as much as the other girls. Remus turned back to address Astoria. "So do you like it here so far Astoria?"

"Yes Professor Lupin. It's different from our place and I miss my sister but Harry said we could go back there a lot to visit her until she gets out of the  
hospital."

Astoria closed her eyes and then clenched her hands into fists. Harry realized that she was fighting the urge to start crying again. Hermione and Ginny went over to hug the girl while Gracie went up and tugged on Sirius' sleeve. She stood on tip-toe to whisper something in his ear and Sirius just grinned and kissed Gracie's forehead. Harry wondered what was about to happen but Sirius didn't leave him much time and walked over to where the three girls were standing.

"Miss Greengrass? Astoria. We're not in school or in class at the moment, so it's all right to call me Sirius and Professor Lupin as Remus. You can relax a little bit if you think we're inspecting you or holding you to some standard of behavior."

"That's very nice of you Sirius. Harry's told my sister a few things about you."

Sirius made a face and shook his head. "Then you've probably already formed a bad opinion of me."

"Oh no sir. I mean… Sirius. I'm sure Harry likes you as his godfather and father. I mean, I don't know…"

Harry laughed. "It's okay Astoria. He's just winding you up. He's primarily interested in making people relax and have a good time. I'm sure that's all he had in mind –_ wasn't_ it Dad?"

Sirius tried to look embarrassed but failed miserably. "Okay, I've been caught out. As an apology Astoria, how about I teach you a special spell? Something that McGonagall doesn't let anybody know about until seventh year."

"Me? You think I can do a seventh year spell?"

"Of course I do. You're in Slytherin – that means you are extra crafty. Right?"

"I guess so. So this is a transfiguration spell of some kind?"

"Yes, but you'll need another person to cast the spell on. Gracie, you want to help Astoria and me for a second?"

'_**He wouldn't do what I think he's going to do? Would he?'**_

'_**It's Padfoot. Yes, he would.'**_

'_**This is awful nice of Gracie to do this for Astoria.'**_

'_**They must have been practicing this while we're at school."**_

Gracie sauntered over to stand in front of Astoria and Sirius. "You've got your wand, right Astoria?"

Astoria reached into a pocket in her skirt and pulled out her wand. Sirius went around to stand behind her. "Keep facing Gracie. The spell you're about to do is going to reveal whether our Gracie is an animagus or not. You know what an animagus is?"

"It's a witch or wizard that can transform into an animal of some kind."

"Very good Astoria. Not everyone can be an animagus but Gracie's been wondering if she could possibly be one. We haven't checked yet. Okay, wand up and out."

Astoria turned to see if Sirius was kidding her but then faced forward. "Okay, what's next?"

"I'm going to tell you first and then you're going to cast the spell. It's a big oval in a clockwise manner starting over her head, going around to her feet and back to over her head. You do that twice. Go ahead and practice that. Very good. Now the words. It's "Alakazamie Poof."

"Poof? You can't be serious – poof?"

Harry was semi-hiding behind Hermione and trying not to smile as they watch the 'lesson'. He didn't want to give it away since Astoria seemed to be concentrating hard. And forgetting about her losses.

"Yes, I am Sirius. All the time. You need to hold the Poof for about two seconds or the spell doesn't work right. Everybody ready?"

"Gracie, are you sure you want me to try casting this?"

"It's okay Astoria. I'm probably not an animagus so nothing will probably happen anyway."

"Okay, here goes."

"Wait, I forgot one thing. Sorry. You need to keep your eyes closed while you cast the spell. No, I don't know why. It's just the way the spell is supposed to go. Reset. Go ahead and try it now Astoria."

Astoria took a deep breath and began moving her wand. She did the circuit twice and then shouted out. "Alakazamie poooooof!"

Astoria didn't know what was going to happen but all of a sudden there were a lot of shouts and a bunch of clapping. She opened her eyes to find a big white and black dog sitting and wagging her tail where Gracie had stood before.

"I did it. I did it. I did it!" Astoria was bouncing up and down and Ginny had to come over and keep her from jumping anymore. "Watch out for your ankle young lady."

"I can't wait to tell everyone I know a seventh year spell. Daph will go green with envy."

"Astoria, you didn't get the spell right."

'_**Uh-oh.'**_

"What?"

"That spell was only supposed to show if she was an animagus - not turn her into something."

"Oh, no. Can you turn her back?"

"I can't but maybe Remus can."

"Wait a minute. I don't know how to turn her back. That's auror work and you used to be an auror."

"Well I don't know how. I was an auror a long time ago and I've forgotten."

"You shouldn't be messing around teaching spells you don't know the counter for."

Astoria looked panic-stricken at the exchange between Remus and Sirius. "HARRY! Help- I messed up Gracie and she might be a dog for the rest of her life!"

Harry walked over and knelt down between Gracie and a very upset Astoria. "Don't panic. It's okay. There's got to be a simple solution to this. Maybe saying the spell backwards? Try that."

"I might mess up again."

'_**Harry, quit playing. She's had enough trauma already.'**_

"No, that won't work. It's too simple. This might work though. Give Gracie a hug."

"That's no spell."

"Try it anyway."

Astoria stared at Harry for a couple of seconds and then did what he asked. She hugged the white and black dog around her neck and was shocked to suddenly find herself a couple of feet off the ground being hugged back by Gracie. Astoria's mouth was wide open and she shook her head when Gracie thanked her. "That shouldn't have worked at all."

Ginny stepped up and rubbed Astoria's back before Gracie put her back on the floor. "Once Harry woke me up in the Hogwarts infirmary when I was in a coma and Madame Pomfrey didn't know what was wrong with me."

"He hugged you to wake you up?"

"No, my Mum asked Harry to kiss me."

"Your MUM?"

"Believe it or not."

"Did it work?"

"Yes."

"Wow! That's so romantic!"

Harry bent down to whisper in Astoria's ear. "It wasn't so romantic when Ginny's magic threw me across the infirmary and into the wall there."

Hermione came up and just nodded. "It's true; I was there. Harry kissed Ginny. She woke up and Harry went flying across the room."

"You guys have the strangest stories but I like them."

"Miss Greengrass."

"Yes Professor Lupin."

"Remus, please. Did casting that spell and finding a way to fix Gracie cheer you up any?"

"Yes, a lot."

"Come here a minute please. I have something to tell you."

Remus bent down a little to whisper to the young blond and she nodded at what he said. Astoria turned around and went back to Gracie's side. "Thanks for being a guinea pig."

"No, I think I was definitely a dog."

Astoria and Gracie both chuckled and exchanged a hug. Astoria then went over to Sirius. "Thanks for teaching me that spell. I don't think I'll ever try that again though."

"That's probably a good idea."

"I have one more thing."

"Yes?"

Astoria hauled off and kicked Sirius's shin. "That's for trying to fool me. I'm young but not that young. It's okay Ginny; I used my good ankle."

Harry and the others broke up laughing as Sirius hopped around the room on one leg before falling into a chair. Astoria came back to hold Gracie's hand. "Can you come back to the hospital with us? I want to show my sister my 'trick'."

Gracie laughed and nodded and the four girls and Harry walked out of the room to find Astoria a bedroom. Sirius looked over at his friend. "What did you tell her?"

"Only that everybody in the room didn't want her to be sad. You should have known better Sirius – James always said …"

"…that I should never try to outwit a Slytherin witch." Sirius looked at the door and quietly began chuckling.

Xxxx xxxx

The burial service for Lord and Lady Greengrass was held on an overcast morning in a small cemetery behind Greengrass Manor. Harry, Ginny and Hermione all were in attendance wearing their very best formal robes. There were very few friends and neighbors that came to bid their final respects to Elliot and Portentia Greengrass. In fact the aurors that were present as guards almost outnumbered the mourners. Astoria and Daphne wore black robes with simple black hats and small veils to cover their faces. Daphne was confined to a wheelchair and seemed to be in a little bit of pain throughout the whole ceremony. She and Astoria both held small bouquets of white flowers and stared fixedly at the two new headstones.

Cornelius Fudge attended and spoke a few simple words about the character and contributions of Lord and Lady Greengrass. Ginny could tell that neither Greengrass girl was happy about the Minister of Magic being there. But since he did the speech without his usual press following and photographer they tolerated his presence as other people stood and made some comments about their parents.

In seemed too soon for the ceremony to be over but it was. Astoria took the bouquet of flowers from her sister and walked over to lay the bouquets on the headstones of their mother and father. Tracey Davis and her parents were the first to leave their places and talk to the girls. A line of other mourners walked by the two girls offering them support and encouragement. Harry, Ginny and Hermione went to the end of the line and watched both Dumbledore and McGonagall speak quietly to each girl.

When Daphne looked up to see who was next, she smiled at the three Potters. "Thank you for coming. You really didn't have to."

Harry turned the wheelchair around and began pushing Daphne away from the family cemetery. There was a worn pathway that led around the main house to the cemetery and Harry and the other four girls stopped for a rest break when they got to the shade of an old walnut tree. There were a couple of stone benches there and Harry turned Daphne around so that she could talk as the others sat down. Before Hermione sat she went over first and gave Daphne a careful hug. "I'm sorry we never met your parents but we wanted to show our support for you and Astoria."

"I appreciate that Hermione and I'm sorry I can't invite you in for tea and more talking. I just can't go in yet; everything's a mess and I'm not ready to face being in my home without…"

Harry moved forward to place a hand on Daphne's shoulder. "Nobody's expecting you to get over things quickly. You and Astoria will get back into your home when you're ready."

"I'm not sure it's ever really going to be home again" Astoria said sadly. Ginny went over to throw an arm around the girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry that…"

"It's okay Ginny. We've heard all the words and know yours are at least sincere."

Hermione spoke up from her place on the bench. "I hope you won't get mad at us but we got permission from Madame Bones and hired some goblins to clean up and restore your home to what it was before."

Both Daphne and Astoria protested loudly at the pronouncement but Harry could see that they were both secretly glad that they wouldn't have to go in and see the leftover damages or the blood left over by the Death Eaters cruelties. Daphne said she would ensure that Harry and the others would be paid back as soon as their parents will was read. Harry jokingly said as long as he was paid back by the time they all graduated he would put off taking the Greengrasses to court. Daphne rolled her eyes but giggled when Astoria slapped Harry lightly on the back of the head.

"So has Healer Shipwedge told you how much longer you'll have to stay at St. Mungo's?"

"Not really but I might be able to get out of this wheelchair tomorrow or the day after. Looks like I'll probably miss the first day of classes though."

Astoria picked off her hat and folded it up into a pocket. "And I don't want to go back to Hogwarts unless you're there Daph. I'm not going to feel right in the Slytherin dorms either."

Daphne closed her eyes for a few moments and then opened them to look at her sister. "You need to go back and see your friends again Astoria. I don't expect you to forget what's happened this last week but getting back to classes and a regular routine again will be good. I know I'm looking forward to it."

"But everybody's going to be staring at us and be all weird" Astoria said.

"Astoria" Harry began. "The longer you put off getting back to school the rougher it will be. Believe me; I know after all the time I've spent in the infirmary. You don't have to talk about your parents if you don't want to; anybody that tries to make you do that or anything else you don't want to do will have to answer to me and the two Mrs. Potters until your sister gets back."

"Thanks." "Thanks Harry."

"Assigned homework doesn't count in that statement however."

"I know that Hermione."

"Good. So do you want to go back to the hospital with your sister or home with us?"

Astoria had to think about the question a long time until Daphne finally shook her head. "I'm just headed back to more potions and another nap on my front. You can come over and visit me later Astoria if you want. Harry, can you take me back to where the aurors are waiting? I'm sure one of them has the portkey back to St. Mungo's."

Astoria frowned as Harry wheeled her sister away. "Did I just do something wrong?"

Ginny stood up from her bench. "I'm really not sure. If I had to guess, I think your sister feels a little lonely now and wanted your company for the afternoon."

"I didn't want to make her sad. I'm all mixed up about what we're supposed to do together now since it's just us until we get a guardian."

"I'm almost sure she feels the same way. You two have a lot of talking to do."

Astoria seemed to make her mind up real quickly. She ran up the pathway calling out for Harry and Daphne to wait for her. They stopped and Astoria was less than subtle about pushing Harry a little sideways. She took one of the handles of the wheel chair and started pushing her sister. Harry laughed a little and pushed back with his elbow. Both girls heard Daphne suddenly laugh at whatever her drivers were saying to each other.

"So do we trust our husband alone with those two?"

"Harry knows how to behave himself Hermione."

"At least until we give permission not to."

Ginny's smile disappeared but Hermione patted the seat beside her. Ginny sat down and the two Mrs. Potters began a very thoughtful and theoretical discussion of their own.

Xxxx xxxx

People arrived at Gringotts for the will reading of Lord and Lady Greengrass from a lot of different directions. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Tracey, Astoria and Dumbledore used the portkey that the goblins sent to Astoria. When Harry's stomach settled down from the transport, he realized that he was in the small office that he and Griphook had originally met in all those months ago.

A few other people were already in the office. Tracey immediately moved over to take a seat with her parents. Astoria looked around and let out a little screech when she saw Daphne sitting in the front row with Madame Pomfrey. Harry saw that Daphne wasn't in a wheelchair any longer but sat rather stiffly in her seat. He hoped the presence of the Hogwarts Mediwitch meant that Daphne had been released from St. Mungo's and was on her way back to school.

The three Potters found seats just behind where Daphne and Astoria were and kept up their quiet discussion on the need for Harry's being at the will reading. Harry was at least nervous about the whole proceedings but Ginny thought that elder Greengrasses might have given Harry a token amount of money for befriending their daughters. They watched a few other people arrive for the reading and talking to Daphne.

It was at two sharp that the side door to the office opened and a goblin that Harry didn't recognize walked in. After that goblin came Wrotkill, the goblin sorcerer. Wrotkill acknowledged the Potters with a short nod of his head but then sat down in a chair off to the side of the room. Hermione turned to look at Harry with an obvious question on her mind. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and told her mentally that it was probably something concerning the Greengrass's will.

The goblin sat down at the desk and then began speaking. "My name is Hardfang and I am the account manager for the Greengrass family. I see all the named principals are here for the reading minus one. Lord Gryffindor has sent his apologies but he is unable to attend at this time. He will be informed by messenger of the pertinent details of this will."

Hardfang brought out a small box and unlocked it to reveal a small bound bunch of papers. He walked over to Daphne and told her that she was the one to break the seal as the oldest family member present. Daphne stared at the document for a few seconds and then took a deep breath and broke the wax seal. Hardfang gave Daphne a little bow and then returned to his desk to read the first will.

**February 3****rd****, 1994**

**I, Lord Elliot Mumphrey Greengrass, do swear and affirm that this is my Last Will and Testament and state that all other previous wills are hereby null and void. I leave all titles, lands, debts and responsibilities of House Greengrass into the hands of my wife and partner, Portentia Beryl (nee Railer) Greengrass.**

**Should my wife precede me in death or die at the same time as me, then all inheritances, save the following, pass into the hands of my two lovely daughters with the elder, Daphne, retaining authority and responsibility for the younger, Astoria.**

**To my neighbors and closest friends, Franklin and Gloria Davis, I leave the sum of 3,000 galleons to be used for the second honeymoon that they never got around to taking. Thank you for the times we've spent together. Please keep yourself in my daughter's lives. **

**To their daughter, Tracey, I leave the sum of 500 galleons to be used for her further education and a really good shopping spree. Thank you for being the best friend to my girls.**

**All other debtors owed by the Greengrass family will find letters of credit at the office of my solicitor Mr. Sanborn Nargape, 21Chelsea Court, Greater Clapsaddle, Kent. **

**To Albus Dumbledore, friend and counselor in times of war and peace, I leave the sum of 5000 galleons to be placed into the Hogwarts fund for orphaned and poor children.**

**At the time of the writing of this will, my wife and I are being threatened by some people who follow "He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named'. The Greengrasses have had a long tradition of remaining neutral or silently siding with the Forces of Light. Because of the previous war and the possibility that troubles of a similar nature may arise again, it is necessary to appoint a strong guardian for Daphne and Astoria until such time as Daphne reaches the age of majority. After much discussion we have chosen not to appoint Albus Dumbledore to this position.**

**We are instead choosing a wizard of sufficient power and intelligence to protect and guide our most precious commodities, our daughters. Someone that will not bow in servitude to the power hungry or the idiocy that currently guides the Ministry of Magic. Forgive us my daughters but we only think of your safe future. As guardian in all matters in the affairs of Daphne Louise Greengrass and Astoria Metrice Greengrass we appoint Lord Gryffindor.**

**So signed this day,**

**Lord Greengrass**

There were exclamations of surprise and shock from the gallery of people; the loudest came from the two Greengrass girls while the third came from the wizard with the messy black hair that sat just behind them.

'_**What?!'**_

'_**Why would they do that? I've…Lord Gryffindor has never met the Greengrasses.'**_

'_**Evidently your reputation was enough to convince them Harry.'**_

'_**So what do I do now Hermione? Either of you got any ideas**_?'

Daphne and Astoria had turned around in puzzlement to stare at Harry. "Did you know about this Harry? You know him; did Lord Gryffindor make some sort of deal with my parents?"

Harry shook his head helplessly. He didn't have the beginnings of any idea of how to answer the two young ladies he was suddenly responsible for. He was spared any further questions when Wrotkill stood up suddenly and rapped his magical staff on the floor. All conversations ceased as the sound seemed to echo around the office.

"There will be a break for fifteen minutes until the reading of Lady Greengrass's will. Everyone but the Greengrass ladies and the Potter family are excused from this room."

It wasn't noticeable to most but Dumbledore was the first to rise and helped Hardfang and Wrotkill clear the room. Soon only the three Potters, Daphne, and Astoria were left in the room. Daphne and Astoria were confused and a bit angry and Harry was just hanging his head trying to puzzle this out.

"So what's going on Harry? Why is Lord Gryffindor our guardian all of a sudden? Why were you three instructed to stay in here with us?"

"It's … more than complicated Daphne. I have absolutely no idea why Lord Gryffindor was appointed your guardian; I expected it would have been Tracey's parents since you're so close. I'm shocked- almost as much as you two are."

'_**Tell her Harry; better yet, show them. They are part of our family now whether we chose it or not.'**_

Harry nodded and the three Potters stood as one to come around and stand in front of Daphne and Astoria. "We have something to tell you and share with you. We don't seem to have a choice in the matter now after what your parents have done."

"I don't understand Harry."

"You will in a minute." Harry smiled and turned to Astoria. "Think you can cast that spell that Sirius taught you?"

"That wasn't a real spell Harry."

"Just humor him Astoria. You trust us right?"

"Yes but I don't know why I'm doing this." Astoria stood and pointed her wand at Harry. _"Alakazamie poooooof!"_

There was a double gasp as Harry disappeared and a grinning Robb Loxley took his place. "So, I'm responsible for you two now? This could either be a lot of fun or a big problem. Depending on how you react. I hope I won't have to resort to giving either of you a spanking."

"Harry!" Astoria squealed out his name and launched herself at the big man. Robb caught the little girl up and threw her up in the air; he caught her gently and placed her beside her sister.

"You're Harry?"

"Yes Daphne. But I answer to Robb Loxley when I look like this."

"How? Why? You're…our guardian now."

"No, we are your guardians now." Ginny and Hermione stepped up beside Harry and transformed themselves into Lady Potter and Lady Slytherin. "It's very long story and we will tell you both in detail. But you have to keep our secret – you're part of the family now. We just can't let anyone know that Harry or his wives have different personas. It would be very dangerous for him and for all of us."

Daphne nodded and turned to her sister. "Nobody, not even Tracey, will find out about this. Promise me Astoria.

The littler blond nodded but Daphne wasn't satisfied by that. "Say it. Now Astoria!"

"I promise I won't tell anybody else about what I just saw and learned. Satisfied?"

Ginny came up and transformed back to herself. "Astoria, we're trusting you with Harry's life. It's THAT important."

Astoria stared up into Ginny's face and nodded. She sat down but grabbed her sister's hand. "We aren't Potter's now, are we?"

Harry laughed and roughed up Astoria's hair. "No and you never will be. You're Greengrasses until you marry proper gentlemen. Of course that's after Lord Gryffindor talks to them."

Daphne snickered and swung at Harry. "So do I call you Harry, Robb, Lord Whoever or what?"

"Anything you want but don't call him late for supper" Ginny quipped.

Harry suddenly felt good hearing the laughter of the two girls but didn't have much time to enjoy it. There was a knock on the door and Harry and Hermione transformed back into their usual selves as the audience came back in for the reading of the second will. Dumbledore threw a questioning glance at Harry and he nodded in return. Dumbledore smiled and retook his seat.

Wrotkill took his previous place at the side of the room and Hardfang opened up the second will and began to read it.

**Feb 3****rd****, 1994**

**I, Lady Portentia Beryl Greengrass (nee Railer), being of sound mind and body, do declare this my Last Will and Testament. In the event that I precede my husband in death, I leave him all my worldly possessions to do as he sees fit with except for the following bequests.**

**To my dear friend Gloria Davis, I leave 500 galleons and the choices of any dresses in my closest that my daughters don't claim.**

**For my third daughter in all but name, I leave Tracey Davis my diamond and pearl necklace that she always secretly coveted. May you find as good a husband as I did wearing them dear.**

**To my daughters Daphne and Astoria I leave my never ending love. Please remember that you two have always been first in the hearts of your father and we will both be watching you wherever you end up in the future.**

(Daphne and Astoria joined Tracey in a little bit of sobbing as the reading continued.)

**That being said, please make a promise in my memory, that you won't argue about who gets to wear my jewelry or who gets to have the last piece of pie. You two are the only family you have left and you shouldn't turn away from each other.**

**I suspect you are both shocked and surprised at the choice of your new guardian. From your letters Daphne and the reports we have received from the paper and some of our friends, Lord Gryffindor is a just, honorable and powerful wizard who will let no harm come to you. I hope you will think fondly of us in the future for this choice.**

**As to your future, I have one more piece of vital information that applies directly to my oldest daughter Daphne. Something my husband has delegated me to relate. A legal responsibility that dates from the times of your father's great-grandfather; an alliance between the House of Greengrass and one of the oldest Ancient and Noble Houses in England. A legally binding marriage contract that would only come into effect when or if there were no male Greengrass heirs to become the head of our house.**

(Harry's ears had picked up when he heard Ancient and Noble House. His nerves erupted internally and he closed his eyes and hoped.)

**The conditions for this marriage contract have been met and a legal union has been certified and recorded. Your father, as Head of House Greengrass, has used his authority to modify this contract as best he could in order for the Greengrass name and line to continue. At the age of fifteen or seventeen, depending on what Lord Gryffindor deems appropriate, you are to become the Wife or Legal Consort of Lord Harry James Potter. Please do not hate us for this decision; it was made a long time ago.**

Astoria moved quickly to catch her fainting sister before she hit the floor. Ginny and Hermione weren't quite as fast to catch Harry as his brain overloaded and shut down. There was silence in the room until Wrotkill spoke. "A secrecy spell has been cast over all the humans in this room. You will be unable to divulge what you have learned here today without the express consent of Lady Daphne Greengrass. This reading is adjourned."

Ginny, Hermione and Astoria just stared at each other over their fallen husband and sister and wondered what would be said first when either or both Daphne or Harry revived.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 – A Talk on the Weird Side

Harry remembered what had happened at Gringotts and how everything had sort had faded to black before Daphne had the opportunity to yell at him or to throw every curse in the book at his unfortunate self.

What Harry didn't remember was how he had ended up in this familiar but different place with these even more unusual circumstances. Harry was in a version of the Great Hall that had suffered some sort of violent explosion of the Gilderoy Lockhart type. The hall was all red and white with big bouquets of lilies and roses almost filling up the hall. Big fluffy pink clouds shaped like hearts floated across the ceiling and the music floating around was conflicted; a funeral dirge was being played badly on an accordion while _'Tonight's the Night'_ by Rod Stewart seemed to be issuing off a little bumblebee that kept flying around Harry's head.

Harry realized with a start that he was wearing a tuxedo from his waist upwards but only his trainers and a kilt from the waist down. While Harry was trying to figure out if this trick was a result of something the Weasley twins had done or how he had badly ticked off Ginny, a voice began speaking. Looking up he saw Snape standing behind a tall podium and asking a question to the person next to him. Harry turned and smiled at Daphne who was wearing a glowing white dress and a veil. She said "I do" and Snape shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry but I now pronounce you 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and Mrs. Daphne. I suppose you may kiss the groom if you really have to."

Daphne touched Harry's hand and kissed him on the forehead. "See you later. I guess I'm scheduled for 8:15 to 8:30. Don't tire yourself out before I get there."

Daphne walked away while Harry was trying to figure that out. Snape yelled out "NEXT" and Harry saw Luna Lovegood step up beside him holding a group of three corn ears tied together.

"Thanks for getting me into the lottery Harry. I didn't know that all the girls were going to get lucky."

"All what girls?" Harry asked a little suspiciously.

"All us girls" came from a number of voices. Harry looked and then rubbed his eyes. Standing five feet away was Angelina Johnson, also in a white dress. Directly behind her was Cho Chang, then Hannah Abbott, then Lavender Brown, then…

The line of girls, all dress in a variety of white dresses, stretched all the way back to the entry doors and then out through them. A totally flummoxed Harry tried to find the words to ask Luna or Professor Snape a question but then the big banner floating behind the professor came into focus:

'**The Harry Potter Marriage Marathon.'** In smaller letters underneath a number floated to the ground and the next bit shone brightly. _'Now serving # 42.'_

Harry surged upward screaming "NO!" at the top of his lungs – and hit his head on Hermione's jaw! Both he and Hermione yelled at the sudden pain and Harry looked around as a couple of hands reached for him. He wasn't at Hogwarts. There was no Snape, no line of girls. He was still in Gringotts and had just woken up from a pretty bad nightmare. Harry apologized to Hermione who was setting back on her heels.

"It's okay Harry. You just passed out again." Harry saw that Ginny, Daphne, Astoria and Hermione were all looking at him with slightly different expression. In fact Daphne looked downright vexed, if not outright mad, as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"You are in so much trouble Mr. Harry Potter!" The glare from the elder Greengrass girl might even have intimidated Dumbledore had he been in the room.

"Sorry but…It's okay Daphne. I'm sure there's some loophole. There's no way you have to marry me. I…"

"Oh, so suddenly I'm not good enough for you? Is that what you're trying to say Lord Potter? How dare you insult me in such a pompous and deliberate manner?"

Harry cringed from the verbal onslaught but admitted to himself that Daphne did have a reason to be upset. It had been a pair of stunning and life-altering announcements in the wills. Harry really couldn't blame her. He was absolutely mortified by the turn of events and hung his head. "I'm so sorry. I'll try to see if there's a way out of this blasted thing. I certainly never expected this .. or …us..then… I'm so sorry."

Harry didn't hear anything for the space of three seconds and then incredibly heard a snicker. Looking up quickly he saw Astoria frantically trying to cover her mouth and stop her whole body from shaking with laughter. Looking back to Daphne, he saw that she was smiling but looking at Ginny and Hermione. "Does he always react like this?"

"Only with people he really cares about" Hermione replied rubbing her chin again. She bent back over and kissed Harry on the top of the head. "All better now hubby?"

"I'm just confused all over again. Are none of you upset about what happened? How come you don't look mad at me?"

Daphne rolled her eyes and knelt down a little slowly besides Harry. "I'll explain this. Yes I was shocked at what was in the wills. Upset – a little. Relieved ? Certainly. My parents could have matched me up with Flint or any of the Death Eater families. They didn't."

"But…"

"Did you write those wills Harry?"

"No."

"Were you present a hundred years ago when the marriage contract was drawn up and signed?"

"No, but…"

"Do you want a third wife Mr. Potter?"

"I've never wanted anybody forced or tricked into a marriage as Ginny or Hermione will quickly tell you."

"He is very noble and unselfish, isn't he?"

"That's our Harry" Ginny said.

"Isn't that all of us's Harry now?" Astoria asked.

Harry covered his face with his hands as Daphne chided her sister. Harry sensed both Daphne and Hermione rising to their feet and suddenly wished he could get the last two hours of his and their lives all back. There was a tap on his shoulder and Harry looked up to see Astoria. "I'm sorry for making you feel worse Harry but I think my sister couldn't do much better for herself."

"We all need to go someplace private and talk Harry. These chairs and the floor aren't the best for conversations."

Harry had three sets of hands helping him off the floor. "So where shall it be? Potter Manor or the Hearth?"

"School. Professor Dumbledore has excused us from classes for the rest of the day and until lunch tomorrow if we needed it. He said something about hashing out family arrangements."

"Okay, let's go to the Hearth. But I've never entertained the possibility of anything like this ever happening so I have no idea of how this is going to settle out."

"It's okay Harry. We'll figure it out."

Astoria spoke up then. "I'm not sure how much I can contribute to any decisions but I'd really like to take part in the discussions."

"As long as you realize that everything is to remain private between us."

Astoria nodded and Ginny slipped an arm around her husband. "I'm so sorry that this has put you into shock but I have a question."

Harry looked over to Daphne and Astoria. "I guess the lessons start now then. I know I'm going to regret this but what's your question Gin?"

"Is Robb Loxley going to give you pointers about dating Daphne?"

Ginny scampered away before Harry could grab her. He did listen to the four girls laugh at the silliness and somehow felt a little better about the situation.

Xxxx xxxx

"We had them. We could have just taken the adult Greengrasses and held them for ransom. The Ministry or the children could have paid the money. But no, you wanted to wait for the girls instead."

"Don't blame this mess up on me Bellatrix. You're the one that started torturing Elliot and Portentia."

"Only because I got bored of waiting for the brats to return home Malfoy. Some brilliant plan you had."

"I wasn't the one to panic and hurl the first curse when those girls screamed. Who taught you to throw spells Dolohov?"

"Shut up Malfoy or you'll see how good my aim is."

"I don't think you are the superior wizard here."

"Shut up both of you." Bellatrix was spitting mad. "The incident is over and closed. There will be other opportunities to gain money, power and a better base of operations that what we have here. We need more space. This house although comfortable does not let us spread out and have any room. I intend to remedy that. Pettigrew!"

"Yes, you called?"

"I have an assignment for you. There are a number of our former comrades that have been recaptured or still at Azkaban. I need not tell you there names. Go seek and find us a proper sized house or manor that is not being guarded by Aurors. You have four days before I punish you for not finishing your assignment."

Wormtail scowled but left the room. "What's to keep him from just running away or betraying us?" Rodolphus asked.

Lucius Malfoy smiled. "Two things you need to realize about Peter Pettigrew. He operates out of fear first and loyalty a close second. He will not risk betraying us or failing his mission because he doesn't want to face reprisals or risk displeasing Lord Voldemort when he eventually returns."

"So what are we doing other than sitting around and staring at each other?" asked Rabastan.

"I don't care what you others do but I am continuing to read this." Malfoy held up the old book he had retrieved from his manor. "I am about ready to go to the Cavern and test whether these spells can really control the Dementors."

"You go by yourself then Malfoy."

"I don't really think I need you. Once I have control over all the Dementors, our revenge and control of the Ministry and Harry Potter is only one step away."

Bellatrix wasn't sure if the Malfoy's plan was mad or not but she certainly wasn't going to let him go without knowing the spells herself. Malfoy would see who was in charge until Lord Voldemort returned.

Xxxx xxxx

The four girls and Harry took one of the public floos from Diagon Alley to the Three Broomsticks and then walked up to the school from there. It was still in the middle of the afternoon and the group saw more than one of their friends on their walk up to the Hearth. The Weasley twins stopped them at one point and asked how and why they were skiving out of their classes for the afternoon.

Ginny didn't bother whispering as she replied that they were on business for Lord Gryffindor and that he would be annoyed that the twins were holding them up. The two cast nervous glances at Harry who still wasn't much in the mood for any hijinks at their hands. Harry shook his head and the two backed out of the way silently. Hermione apologized and said she would come up to explain everything later. Daphne who was trailing at the rear of the group asked why the twins had surprisingly backed off instead of their usual goofiness. Hermione whispered that the twins knew some of Harry's secrets and had been in-laws enough to know when Harry wasn't in a good mood.

Harry brought the group to a halt in front of their entranceway and made sure that he introduced Daphne and Astoria to Myrtle and Josh. He also told their door keepers that the two Greengrasses were to be allowed unlimited access to the Hearth even if any of the Potters weren't home. Daphne, at least, was a little impressed by the amount of trust Harry placed in her and her sister.

Astoria walked in first with Ginny and let everyone knew that she liked the look of their living room. While everyone was walking down the few stairs Harry told her that if she heard any noises it was because the Gryffindor common room was right directly over their living room. Since this was Astoria's first visit to the Hearth, Ginny and Hermione grabbed her by the elbows and told Harry that they would be giving her the full tour of their home away from home. The three disappeared into the main bedroom and closed the door behind them.

'_**Now you and Daphne can have a few minutes alone while we change into some comfortable clothes and talk to Astoria a bit.'**_

Harry nodded and gave Hermione and Ginny his mental thanks and then led Daphne to the couch. She sat down at one end and Harry took off his robe and draped it over the back of the couch. He settled down on the opposite end of the couch.

"So, Ginny and Hermione are giving us a few minutes alone so we can talk. How are you doing with a little more time to think about everything?"

"A lot better actually. Your wives certainly have a different sense of humor Harry."

"Yeah, I know. Most of its from Ginny but I think the rest had rubbed off from me and my skewed view of life. You aren't too shabby yourself you know; I thought you we're really mad at me back at Gringotts."

"I came to first and after they checked and made sure my back was okay, Ginny said the first thing out of your mouth would be an apology. I'm sorry for testing you that way but I thought you might be mad at me."

"Why would I think that?'"

"You might have thought that I put my father up to inventing that marriage contract because I told him how much I was …intrigue by you."

"Just intrigued?" said Harry with a little smile.

Daphne lowered her eyes for about half a second. "Okay it was probably more than that but almost from the day you showed up for the sorting your first year, it was kind of apparent that Ginny and Hermione had your full interest and attention. It kind of dashed a lot of juvenile hopes and dreams for almost all the witches in the four houses. Not that some didn't try some of the more obvious tricks in trying to separate you three."

"That attack on Hermione almost right off the back comes to mind".

This time Daphne did blush. "I was coerced and bullied into that by Malfoy and knew it was wrong when we we're doing it. I apologized to Hermione as soon as I thought she would really listen to me and I think we got off to a better start after that. I'm sorry I didn't think to apologize to you and Ginny but I didn't realize how really close the three of you really were."

"It's okay Daphne. Hermione was a little strange about the compensation money she got from your parents and the others. She told us about the apology and that was good enough at the time. You're allowed a mistake or two and even Draco eventually escaped the type of servitude he had to his father."

"That one you'll have to explain to me. He's been very quiet about his transformation."

"That's Draco's story to tell and I won't damage the trust he has in us by telling it without his permission."

Just then the bedroom door opened and Astoria, Hermione and Ginny walked out. Astoria just smiled when Daphne asked her about what she was wearing. "Ginny said I could borrow some of her old clothes that didn't fit her anymore."

"Put them back. You didn't come here to become a big pest."

Astoria frowned but Ginny said it was okay at least till later. Daphne rolled her eyes but let her sister come over and sit down on the couch between her and Harry.

"So where do we want to start this discussion?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't have a chance to get to relieving Harry's mental stress yet. Let's start there."

"Yes, please."

Daphne looked at the smiling faces of the other three girls at Harry's tone of voice. "He does sound a little desperate, doesn't he?"

"Hey, I resent that. I am not desperate."

"Okay Harry. Sorry. It occurred to me on the walk up from Hogsmeade that things aren't quite as hopeless as everyone might be thinking it is."

"Speak for yourself" Ginny said. "I don't think Harry's totally hopeless."

"Thank you Ginny."

"I know you're…"

"Ginny!"

Daphne giggled. "As I was saying, things aren't quite that bad. Harry, we're only thirteen. There's at least four years until you decide whether you have to take me as a wife or a consort."

"Oh, yeah. That's right – I should have thought of that" Harry said.

Astoria just couldn't contain herself from making a comment. "Unless Lord Gryffindor decides that Harry gets the 'goodies' when everyone is fifteen."

Astoria looked over at Harry with a big smile and then it faltered. She turned back to her sister. "Help me? Please?"

Astoria Metrice Greengrass was tickled not only by Harry Potter but the other three girls for a long time. Harry relented when the shrieks started hurting his ears but Daphne, Hermione and Ginny continued on until Astoria promised to keep the comments to herself from then on. It took a few minutes for Astoria to get her breath back and apologize to her sister first and then to Harry. He frowned for a bit and then touched her nose. "The first thing you need to learn about being around us is that there are definite repercussions for your words and actions. The second thing is that every one of us can be ganged up on by the others. Consider yourself warned okay?"

"Does that mean that I can't kid around at all?"

"No Astoria" Daphne said. "It's just there's topics and then there's TOPICS that Harry and the others are very sensitive to."

"Okay but how do I know which is which?"

"That's one of the things Hermione and I talked about on the way over here. Both of you getting to hear the whole story of Harry Potter and how he ended up with both of us."

"I didn't hear any discussion like that between you two."

"That's part of the discussion. One of our bond benefits."

Harry stood up. "Okay, I'm going to go change now. Hermione could you add in a butterbeer for me if you're asking for refreshments? It's still a couple of hours until supper."

Harry headed for their bedroom and heard Ginny calling out for Patchum. Astoria was asking for crackers but Daphne was telling her that it would spoil her supper. Harry took a couple of minutes to visit the loo after he changed. When he got back to the living room Daphne had shed her robes and was sitting in jeans and a short-sleeved sweatshirt. Harry didn't ask if she had worn those under her dress robes for the funeral service or had transformed what she was wearing. He grabbed a butterbeer out of the ice bucket and settled into a chair where he could see the other four clearly. "Okay, I guess I'm ready."

"Once upon a time, there was a special little boy named Harry… " Ginny started. She was immediately hit with a tickling charm. She immediately surrendered and said she would start for real. Harry nodded but put his wand on the chair arm beside him.

"Harry hates those adventure stories that were written about him as they are all fiction. He tolerates their sale because the profits go to St Mungo's and a few other charities."

"I never knew that" Daphne said.

Hermione settled in next to Astoria. "Most people don't. But since you're going to be part of all this now, Harry wouldn't feel right about hiding the details of his life. There's a few we won't be telling you unless you swear a wizard's oath of secrecy."

"I'll do it Hermione. I do want to know everything about Harry since he's my intended. Now that was definitely strange to hear coming out of my mouth. Astoria?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking. Okay, what do I have to say?"

Ginny stood up and explained that they would be swearing on their magic that they wouldn't tell anyone about what they were going to learn without Harry's permission. Both nodded and repeated the oath Hermione recited. When Harry saw the glow envelope the two girls, he gave a nod to Ginny.

"On Halloween night 1981, Harry's parents were killed by an evil wizard who's name originally wasn't Lord Voldemort. Harry survived the killing curse and received that infamous scar due to something we'll talk about later. Hagrid found Harry in the wreckage of the Potter cottage in Godric's Hallow and brought him to Dumbledore. Dumbledore left Harry at the doorstep of a muggle family that included his mother's sister. They're the ones that raised him. Petunia Dursley, her husband Vernon and a cousin named Dudley."

"Incidentally, my Aunt and Uncle absolutely hated anything to do with magic" Harry commented. Daphne frowned at that and Astoria's mouth dropped open in surprise.

The conversion continued on from there with Hermione and Ginny telling most of the story of how Harry had been raised and how he was treated. They both cheered at the point in the narration when Hagrid appeared and took Harry away from the Dursleys and to Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny continued the tale of how Harry had come to the Weasleys and the adventures and misadventures that he, Ginny and Hermione had together until they all arrived at Platform 9¾ for their initial official trip to Hogwarts.

There were a lot of questions from Daphne and Astoria and the three Potters answered them as best they could. Daphne had been truly surprised at the formation and fragility of the soul bond that had developed over time. Harry excused himself once or twice when some of the details proved a little too painful for him to relate. Likewise, Astoria was excused more than once to the bedroom when some of the more intimate details between the three were forthcoming. She grumbled but Daphne stood firm on her decision.

Harry decided a time or two that a particular part of the story could only be told to Daphne's ears privately and the other three girls respected that and went to the bedroom for the few minutes that was needed for that.

The tale continued on through the trio's first year. At one point near the end, Daphne stood up and just went and pulled Harry up into a long hug. She didn't say much but just clung to Harry and let him know that she was scared by the story but impressed by the way he had handled himself. She went around giving Ginny and Hermione long hugs also and said she appreciated their continuing effort to keep Harry safe from harm.

Astoria broke down in tears when Hermione described the final fight for the Sorcerer's Stone and the fact that it had been Voldemort that had been responsible for the attempts on Harry's life all through the year. She smiled and celebrated the fact that Harry beat Quirrell and Daphne clapped her hands at the way the points had been awarded by Dumbledore at the awards feast.

"Draco pouted all the way back to King's Cross and swore his father would get back at Harry Potter."

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances and a private smile. "That's a tale best told after supper. I don't know about you four but I'm very hungry."

The rest agreed and the five climbed out of the Hearth and made their way down to the Great Hall. They all paused at the entranceway and Harry was quick to tell Daphne and Astoria that they needed to see and talk to their housemates for a while and if they wanted to hear the rest of their story, they were welcome to come back to the Hearth after the meal. "I'm never going to force either of you to spend time with me or us."

Astoria nodded and went quickly to sit with the group of the other first year Slytherins. Daphne reached for Harry's hand and squeezed it briefly before saying "Thanks". Daphne walked quickly over to where Tracey was waiting for her and Harry watched them hug before he turned and followed his wives to the Gryffindor table.

After explaining to his friends that he and the others had been had been held up by some of the details of the Greengrass will Harry settled in and tried to figure out the assignments that they had missed during the afternoon. Harry found out there was only a chapter to read for Arithmancy but Professor Flitwick had assigned a roll of parchment on Summoning charms. Harry asked if Daphne was going to be included in their homework sessions and Hermione replied that it was up to Daphne if she wanted to join them. '_**And probably Tracey as well' **_Ginny contributed.

Harry noticed that Narcissa had stepped down from the head table after finishing her meal and went over to talk to Daphne. They got into a long conversation and Harry just shrugged his shoulders when he caught the two of them looking over at him. Daphne laughed at that point and Narcissa just nodded. Harry wondered if it was a comment about him or Daphne had asked the teacher a specific question. He gave no further thought to the incident as Ron and some of the other boys talk turned to the final Quidditch match of the season between Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

Harry waited around in the hallway after supper but Astoria went by with her classmates without looking at him. Tracey and Daphne came out a few minutes later and Tracey went off to one side while Daphne approached Harry. "I told the rest of my table that Lord Gryffindor had been appointed my and Astoria's guardian. But nothing about the rest. I have to go back to the dorms for a while but Astoria and I will be up for the rest of the story in about an hour. You need some alone time with Hermione and Ginny and I don't ever want to intrude on that."

"Thanks."

"Your wives and I need to sit down for a long time together. I'm curious and a little unsure of what they think about everything and …"

"I don't need the details of what you want to talk about Daphne. Whatever you need to talk to them about will be between the three of you."

Daphne nodded and stopped herself from reaching out to touch Harry. "I'll see you, all of you, in a bit then Harry."

Harry watched as the two girls headed for the dungeon entrance and then hurried back up to the Hearth. He found both his wives relaxed and in pajamas reading. "Daphne told me that she and Astoria would be up in around an hour. Are you two okay with continuing on with the history of our lives?"

"I don't mind Harry."

"Ginny, most of the next year is about you. I won't tell them anything if you don't want to."

Ginny shut her book and came over to give Harry a kiss. "Thanks for considering my feelers hubby. If you can be honest and tell them what happened through all those years at the Dursleys, I don't mind telling them what an idiot I was."

"You weren't an idiot. You were possessed. And you fought off Tom to keep anybody from being killed. So no more about being an idiot."

"Okay."

Harry went over, picked the book Hermione was reading out of her hands and sat on her lap. "Hey" she said. "What's the meaning of that?"

"Hey yourself, and I'm way behind on my Daily Requirement of snogging." Harry pressed his lips to Hermione's and felt her smile. She sat up a little straighter in her chair after Harry moved his face away from hers.

"Hmmm. Nice. Ginny does our husband seem to be lacking for attention or suffering from deprivation?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe we ought to take his temperature, just in case."

"I think I know what thermometer you're referring too." Hermione's hand went from resting on Harry knee to rubbing her hand further and further up Harry's thigh. Ginny came over and knelt down at Harry's side. He raised an eyebrow questioning her presence but she just smiled and started rubbing the leg closest to her.

"Are you sure this is the way to check my 'temperature'?" Harry asked.

"We may not have time to do a proper and complete physical Jamie but I'm sure we could 'come up' with something to the benefit of all of us."

Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of two hands wandering higher and higher into his lap and provoking a definite reaction. He wasn't conscious of his actions but suddenly realized his own hands had found their own targets to touch. Hermione gasped at one firm pinch and Harry's eyes shot open. "Aarrgh!" He struggled off Hermione's lap and grabbed a pillow to cover his groin when he sat down on the couch. "Thanks for the attention but we're expecting guests in a little bit. It just wouldn't do to have the Greengrasses catch us in the middle of things."

Ginny looked up at Hermione and winked. "I think we've been challenged Nonnie."

Hermione stood up and helped Ginny to her feet. "I heard it too. Harry doesn't think we're skilled enough to help him out quickly."

"I said no such thing." Harry started looking around for a way out from the leering pair of wives that seemed to be stalking him.

"You can do this two ways Mr. Potter. You can cooperate and enjoy a quickie or…"

"Or…?"

"We find out about the old fallacy about raping the willing."

"You wouldn't?"

"And yet another dare! Get him Ginny!"

Harry jumped over the back of the couch but the two girls just picked a different side and kept approaching him. Harry threw his cloak at Hermione and then made a dash for the bedroom. Ginny ran screaming after him and Hermione was almost laughing too hard to pick herself up and continue the chase. Hermione looked around the living room quickly before closing and locking the bedroom door behind her.

Xxxx xxx

Daphne wasn't sure about what was going on when she and Astoria arrived back at the entrance to the Hearth. Harry, Ginny and Hermione put aside the books they were reading and greeted the pair as they came down the stairs. Harry wouldn't meet her eyes and she almost turned around and left right then but Ginny came over to hug her and Astoria. She looked into Ginny's face and realized that Ginny was grinning and deliberately winked at her.

"Give Harry a couple of minutes. He sort of lost an argument but can't figure out if he's happy about losing or upset with us."

Astoria, not being particularly observant, just walked up to Harry and sat on his knee. "Can I listen to the rest of the story tonight from here Harry?"

The way that Harry blushed gave Daphne all the hint she needed to guess what exactly might have happened between the three Potters before they had returned. Daphne wasted no time in telling Astoria she needed to ask permission for something like that. Harry mumbled something but the grins on the faces of Ginny and Hermione made Daphne feel a little bit sorry for Harry. She knew of course that the two girls enjoyed picking on their husband but it was another thing to see them like this and suspect that the teasing might have some intimate details.

Trying to change the subject a little, Daphne went to sit right next to Hermione. "Okay, I can sort of understand how you three can read each other's feelings and thoughts. I'll assume you don't do it for classes or tests but it's got to come in handy for revising and spell casting. Do you have any idea if I could maybe share some of that before or after the four years are up?"

Harry frowned and Daphne tried explaining herself. "I don't want to take anything away from the three of you; it just sounds like an incredible level of knowing each other and having closeness. It sounds wonderful."

"I don't know Daphne. This whole situation with you is so new we haven't really thought about any implications like that. I'll try asking Dumbledore or seeing if Rowena has anything in her library that might tell us."

"Can I ask if we can go meet the founder's sometime?" Astoria asked.

Harry smiled. "That we can arrange but please don't take anything Godric says at face value. He's got a distinct sense of humor that doesn't come across very well at time."

"Is Rowena's library as big as they say Hermione?"

"We send an alarm clock in with Hermione if she goes there to do research. She lost track of time the first time she went there alone and didn't come in until almost three in the morning."

"It was no later than 2:30."

"Whatever, you were late. You know Harry doesn't sleep well some nights if you're not spooning up to him."

"That's too much information right now" Harry protested.

Astoria raised her hand and Ginny just nodded for her to ask her question. "Harry always sleeps between you two?"

"Astoria, so not your business!"

"It's okay, everybody wonders and Astoria promised not to blab. Yes Astoria I usually sleep between them but some nights it's just me and Ginny or me and Hermione."

"Okay."

Hermione leaned into whisper to Daphne. "You might as well know that some nights, it's just me and Ginny."

"Really?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, sometimes it's because Harry can't sleep and sometimes it's because Ginny and I want to have some time alone."

"Oh, that's a little different."

"The bond, for good or bad, makes all of us attracted to the others. Harry is quite insistent about both of us being happy even if it means he's excluded sometimes."

"That's a good husband you got there."

"No, that's a _great_ husband we've got there. We'll talk privately some without Harry or Astoria being around."

"Hey what are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing that _you_ need to worry about Astoria."

"Darn."

Harry looked suspiciously at the two grinning girls but then started speaking. "Okay we stopped before with Ginny and Hermione both giving me hugs and kisses outside King's Cross at the end of the year and shocking Dudley into not speaking for almost an hour. Believe it or not Ron Weasley was waiting for me at the Dursley's door…"

The story continued on from there with all the embarrassments of meeting Hermione's parents and the adventures with Dobby and all the rules and other things that occurred that summer between the three of them. Daphne was curious about the trunk Harry's parents left him and all the things they had discovered in it. Astoria was somewhat disappointed about the turnaround Dudley and his mother had regarding Harry as she had wanted to go hex each and every one of the Dursley's family. Ginny laughed and said that she and Hermione had both been talked out of similar acts.

The whole summer took almost an hour to relate and there were plenty of surprises and questions from the two Greengrass girls. At the time of the break, Astoria went over and whispered something to her sister. Daphne went red all of a sudden. She looked at Harry strangely for a second.

"Could I talk to Robb Loxley for a second?"

Harry laughed and transformed himself. Daphne had grabbed her sister's wrist and dragged her over to stand in front of the wizard.

"What's the problem?"

"As guardian over us, I want to have your permission to apply a punishment to my sister. Or you can punish her yourself."

"The transgression?"

"Oh, don't tell him what I said Daphne! Please? I won't pick on you anymore tonight, I promise."

Lord Gryffindor picked his show staff out of midair and waved it in front of Astoria's face.

"She said I should enjoy the master bath as there was plenty of room in the shower or the sunken pool for you and me to have a lot of fun."

Robb Loxley frowned and Astoria went floating off the floor. She ended up looking straight into Lord Gryffindor's eyes about six feet off the ground. "Metrice, get this through your head. Harry is not going to be having that type of fun and games with your sister for a long time. She's the one in charge of any and all types of intimacy AFTER she clears it with the two Mrs. Potters. You should be ashamed of yourself for even casually making fun of your sister's integrity."

Astoria looked totally intimidated. "I'm sorry it's just this is so much fun being with all you guys like this. I'm sorry Daphne and I'm sorry Harry."

Both Daphne and Hermione started to speak. Hermione continued on. "Please remember to call him Robb or Lord Gryffindor when he's transformed like this Astoria. You don't want to give him away."

"Sorry Robb."

"Your punishment young lady is that Lord Gryffindor will be calling you Metrice for the next month..

"Nooo."

"…and there will be a silencing spell around us for the next hour so you'll have to ask your sister what we were talking about. You can either go take a nap or find something to read since you didn't bring your homework up here."

"Pooh."

Robb lowered Astoria back to the ground. He smiled at Astoria. "Is that sufficient Lady Greengrass?"

"Yes, Robb. That was fair and I think she and I both got the message. Thank you."

There was a shimmer to the air and suddenly Harry was standing in front of the two girls. "The punishment starts now Astoria. Talk to you in an hour." Harry waved his wand around the other four girls and Astoria started looking at faces very intently. Daphne grabbed her sister by the shoulders and turned her around. "There'll be no lip reading either." She pushed Astoria toward one bookcase that was full and Astoria finally selected one and began reading it.

After a short break, Daphne started hearing the full story of their second year at Hogwarts. She knew some of the problems between Ginny and Harry but not the full extent of the split. The Slytherin girl finally got Harry's point of view about being accused of being the Heir of Slytherin by almost everyone but Hermione and Dumbledore.

"There was a lot of circumstantial evidence Harry. You being a Parselmouth and all the times you were there at the scene. I didn't think it was you but if I said anything…"

"I understand how house politics can get. I don't blame you. At least you didn't come right and accuse me like some did."

The tale carried on and eventually reached the hour mark. Ginny was the one to go over and touch Astoria on the shoulder and cancel the privacy spell.

"So where are we?"

"Harry just found out that Ginny and Hermione were kidnapped and were slated to die in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Oh no!"

Astoria went over to sit by Daphne and carefully reached out and held her hand. Daphne smiled and leaned into her sister for a minute. "So you went and followed Professor Lockhart because he said he knew where the entrance was?"

"It seems he overstated that by just a little bit…"

The girls listened raptly as Harry described his discovery of the entrance and his trip down to the Chamber. Ginny excused herself for a few minutes when Harry got to the point of finally finding her and Hermione. Both Harry and Hermione hugged the redhead for a few minutes before she went to the bedroom.

Daphne and Astoria were both shocked at what and who had been doing the damage to the students for the whole year. Harry explained that Ginny still had bad dreams and felt guilty about everything but she was realizing that more people than just her had been tricked and controlled by Tom Riddle. That Riddle (Voldemort) was just a half-blood just like Harry and a good deal of the other students at Hogwarts totally shocked the two girls. "Why doesn't everyone know this?"

"Because it's difficult to push the pureblood sanctity issue if it's known that you aren't one yourself. Voldemort has controlled that item very carefully and removed any one that might know about it." Ginny came back from the bedroom and sat on Harry's lap. "Now to the best part. Tom called out the monster…"

Mouths hung open as Harry described the battle with the giant Basilisk. Daphne and Astoria both screamed and Astoria covered her eyes when Harry killed the monster but got bit by one of the fangs.

Ginny came off Harry's lap and went over to the two girls. "Hey, don't be scared. Look. Harry's still here."

Both girls smiled but wanted Harry to hurry up and tell them how he had been saved. Ginny went into detail about how he had stabbed the diary and got rid of Riddle. She said how close he had come to dying before Fawkes reappeared and shed some tears into Harry's wound. Both girls breathed a sigh of relief but..

"And then it got even more dangerous" Hermione said.

"How? The monster's been killed at that point and Riddle was gone. What happened next?"

Harry smiled. "Sorry that was the curfew bell. The rest of the story will have to wait."

The two Greengrasses jumped out of their chairs and wasted no time in telling Harry he couldn't leave them hanging like that. "Okay, but I'm letting Ginny tell the rest of this as she was the one that saved Hermione and me."

This time Daphne perched on the arm of Harry's chair and Astoria found a place in front of her on the ground. Both listened aptly as Harry's scar exploded and a version of Riddle was ejected and invaded Hermione. They both listened to the mental battle of wills that happened and how two Ginny's arrived in time to help Harry and Hermione finish off that version of Voldemort.

Both Daphne and Astoria were silent as Ginny finished with another defeat of the "Dark Lord'.

Daphne eventually found her voice. "That..that was incredible. Not even those make-believe stories got even close to the truth about how powerful you are Harry."

"How powerful the three of us are. I couldn't have done half of all that without Ginny and Hermione being there."

"But that's not quite the end of the story, is it?" Astoria was looking to one or the other of the Potters hopefully for the tale to continue.

"That is enough for tonight. It is after curfew now and you two need to get back to the Slytherin dorms."

"Can't we sleep over? There's two other bedrooms after all."

Hermione came over to hug Astoria briefly. "Sorry, it's not quite a proper thing yet. We just can't have your sister staying in the same place with Harry yet. Despite our being chaperones."

"Okay, I think I understand that. Let's go get our robes and sneak back to the dungeons."

Ginny smiled. "There's no need for sneaking around and trying to avoid Filch and Mrs. Norris. I think we can find you a proper escort."

Harry stood up and offered a hand to Daphne. She grabbed it but it was Lord Gryffindor that pulled her up. "I think that Mr. Filch will even try to catch you. Hermione, Ginny – either one of you want to come with us?"

"I'll go if you don't mind the company." The air shimmered in front of the two Greengrasses and Astoria drew in another breath in surprise. "And you are?"

Robb smiled and kissed the top of his wife's head. "Lady Gryffindor. Her first name is Turah. She makes Minister Fudge nervous."

Daphne laughed. "I think I can see why. We'd better hurry anyway. I don't want to lose too many house points for coming in late."

"Robb can square that with Lord Slytherin if you're really worried about it."

Daphne just shook her head and went over to give Hermione a hug and a thank you. Lady Gryffindor called out for Astoria and the two walked out of the Hearth talking quietly. Hermione slipped over to reach up and give Robb a kiss on the cheek. _**'I'll keep the bed warm for us until the two of you get back.'**_

'_**Sounds good Nonnie. I've forgotten; do I owe you both a quickie or would you like something else?'**_

'_**It's after curfew and we have classes tomorrow.'**_

'_**Okay we won't be long.'**_

'_**It's okay to give her a kiss good night Jamie.'**_

'_**Somebody write me down the rules for all this. It's very confusing.'**_

Hermione's mental laugh almost caused Robb to blush but he turned quickly and held out his arm for Daphne. "Miss Greengrass?"

"Thank you Lord Gryffindor." Daphne hooked her hand in the crook of Robb's arm and they walked up the stairs and out the Hearth. Lady Gryffindor and Astoria were just heading down the stairs but, for once, Harry wasn't in mood to hurry and catch up with them.

Harry and Daphne talked quietly about a variety of things as they moved downward in the castle and occasionally heard a whisper of a conversation in front of them. Harry and Daphne also spent a good deal of time snatching glimpses of the person walking with them. All four of them encountered Dumbledore in their trip but he just nodded his head at them and continued on to wherever he was headed.

Lady Gryffindor and Astoria reached the last stairway to the dungeons a little bit before the others. "You'd best get to your dorms Astoria."

"Thanks for walking me down Turah. Tell Hermione and Harry that I really did have a wonderful time even if I messed it up."

"We know. Think you can spare a hug for an old lady?"

Astoria giggled. "You're not old. Or a lady." Astoria whispered "Thanks Ginny" into her ear before she let go and scampered down the steps.

Lady Gryffindor passed her husband and Daphne in the nearest corridor. She held up two fingers and Robb nodded. The pair quickly made it to the stairs where Ginny and Astoria parted. "I'll assume that meant that Ginny will wait two minutes and then leave you behind and walk back by herself."

"Got it in one."

"Thanks for the escort down. Could any of you walked me back?"

"Yes, all three Potters considered adults, believe it or not, so the curfew doesn't really apply. I thought this way would cause less questions in case anyone saw us."

"You're very considerate Lord Gryffindor."

"I always try to do my best."

"Robb, can I say goodnight to Harry?"

Robb nodded and Harry was suddenly there in the blink of an eye. "This had to be an awfully long day for you Daphne."

"It wasn't so bad. I don't think I've ever had a day quite like this."

"Unfortunately, that happens a lot around me. I hope we haven't totally scared you off."

"Harry, I…"

Daphne closed her eyes, stepped forward and gave Harry a very long hug. She opened her eyes to see Harry's smile waiting for her. "Thanks Harry for everything. We'll have to do this again."

Harry was about to say goodnight when Daphne stood up on her toes and gave Harry a quick kiss to his cheek. She gathered her robes about her and then hurried down the stairs to the Slytherin entranceway.

Harry touched his cheek briefly and then turned back into Robb Loxley. He found Turah waiting for him at the base of the first stairway leading upwards.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Did you get lucky sport?"

Dumbledore just caught a glimpse of a laughing Ginny Potter being chased through a fourth floor corridor by her husband Harry.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 – Plans and Accomplishments

An entry from the private files of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School, Head Mugwump, etc.

**Cavern of Doomed Souls** (Cross Reference: Letter **D **– _Dementors_)

_The Cavern of Doomed Souls is the permanent lair of those unnatural creatures called the Dementors. It is located in the middle of the undesirable tract of land called Mithril's Myre; a vast unexplored swamp located in a secluded valley near the confluence of the northeast Wales and England. There is supposedly one narrow perilous path through the swamp to this cave. The path itself is guarded by an uncertain number of mythical and historical creatures._

_The actual length and depth of the cave is unknown as it has never been properly explored. The few reports describing the cave by the Unspeakables of the Department of Mysteries make it a roughly half-circular hole in the side of a large hummock of land – no taller than twelve feet high and twenty feet across. Stones, blackened by age and exposure to the creatures, line the mouth of the cave but even direct sunlight will not reveal a single characteristic of the interior. The blackness inside is absolute but the "stench of fear" and the "bitterest cold of dying" roll out of the cave in waves to demoralize and cripple any unfortunate wayfarer that would wander there or come there unprepared._

_The location of the Cavern of Doomed Souls may also be determined by the clear space devoid of plant and animal life. It is one of the unavoidable side effects of prolonged exposure to the soulless creatures. Only dead, dying and lifeless remnants that once contained even a spark of vigor and vitality remain directly around this abominable spot. One cannot even claim that the Cavern is haunted. Haunted would imply the presence of a consciousness and spirit; neither of which apply to the vile makeup of each and every Dementor._

_It is reported that a pair of Dementors constantly patrol and guard the Cavern itself. They may be deterred by the successful employment of the Patronus charm if one does not know the specific spells the Ministry of Magic uses. There is a platform of burnished marble, a safe haven if you will, warded against the effects of the monsters, set up about thirty feet from the mouth of the Cavern. It is from here that the privileged few of the Unspeakables or the Minister of Magic or his designated representatives issue the orders and directives to control the Dementors._

**Origins:**

_It is not a simple task to separate the origins of the Cavern of Doomed Souls from the creation of the Dementors themselves. They seem undeniably linked in history and myth. While there are presently 39 separate and sometimes wild theories as to their joint origins of the Cavern and the Dementors, less than a handful are given any sort of credence and believability by scholars or the Department of Magic._

_The least plausible but accepted theory is that the Dementors were created in the cataclysm that destroyed Atlantis. The idea is that the advanced civilization and people (that some speculate might have come from the stars) had deeply offended the Gods with their audacity, disrespect, and intent of placing themselves as the ultimate authority in the world. The gods, whoever they were at the time, destroyed the Island and cursed the Atlanteans themselves to be bound to an unknown land to forever seek out their lost souls in hideous bodies. Date of Creation: approximately 9000 BC_

_The other commonly held theories deal with actual conflicts that have taken place over time on the soil of Great Britain itself. Two dealing with invaders but the last arising from a basic but profound civil conflict over who had the right and duty to lead the nation. The rise and use of magic in the course of these conflicts led to the terrible consequence of turning the transgressors into beings without mercy or conscious and with a cruel and perverted desire to harvest souls._

_In chronological order, the earliest of these conflicts developed between the forces of a vast muggle empire and a band of powerful but shadowy priests called Druids. One of the fabled companies of Roman soldiers, the Ninth Spanish Legion was transferred to England to help subjugate the various tribes which inhabited the land. The Druids, tired of the armed conflicts and imposition of Roman culture and religion, resorted to the heights and depths of their knowledge of nature and reincarnation to transform the whole legion into soulless phantoms that would never rest and never die. To fully "experience the despair and hopelessness of an unending joyless" existence. The "Lost Legion" of Rome mysteriously disappeared without any valid explanation in a fierce battle just north of Hadrian's Wall. Records in the Department of Mysteries give some credence to the creation of the Cavern and the Dementors from this source. Date of Creation: about 117 AD_

_The second invading force that was possibly dealt with in such an irrevocable and cruel manner was the Vikings. Raiders, conquerors, traders that plied the seas around Europe in the early Middle Ages, the Vikings had outposts and administrative centers as well as well-developed towns and forts though out England. Due to religious and cultural differences and continuing battles, a widespread massacre of the Vikings and other Scandinavian people was ordered near the turn of the millennium by Aethelred the Unready. A vile manner of executions was designed specifically against their religion and to deny the safe passage of Viking souls to Valhalla. A vast number of reports were turned into church officials describing that "darke and marauding daemons" arose from the mutilated remains of the foreigners. How and why these demons congregated together or found their way to Mithril's Myre is never adequately explained. Date of Creation: 1002 AD _

_The most widely held belief about the creation of Dementors is traced back to the very most powerful of wizards, Merlin. Myrddin Emrys, as he is called by the Welsh, was the personal advisor and magician to King Arthur, Camelot and the Knights of the Round Table. In the final battle between Mordred and Arthur at Camlann, Merlin unleashed his most powerful magics at the time when it appeared that the battle was lost to Arthur and his followers. This powerful force destroyed the remaining enemy forces, ripping their very souls from their bodies in the process. The spell which caused the loss of the substance of humanity also triggered the shape-shifting into the form we attribute to the Dementors presently. The vile constructs immediately began searching the battlefield for wounded and dying soldiers. It was then that Merlin saw them begin their search for the souls they had loss; creating such hopelessness in men that the Dementors could literally suck the souls from their bodies and try replacing the ones they lost. Merlin, on seeing the abominations that he had created, use his remaining powers to banish and constrain the monsters by creating The Cavern of Doomed Souls. Date of Creation: 537 AD_

_When and how the Ministry of Magic, specifically the Unspeakables, learned of the location of the Cavern of Doomed Souls is classified. Likewise, the spells and manner of control that direct the actions of the Dementors is knowledge restricted to a few Unspeakables and the Minister of Magic. All wizards that have such knowledge are under binding spells to never disclose this information and all knowledge of such is Obliviated as Ministers are replaced or the Unspeakables retire._

**End of Entry**

Xxxx xxxx

Harry awoke to the delightful sensation of kisses. Ginny was pressing needy kisses to his face and neck while Hermione was paying attention to the length of Em's morning monolith. Harry groaned as the contacts in his most sensitive areas made him strain all the more for increased contact.

'_**Not that I'm complaining at all but you really need to warm me when you both wake up horny.'**_

'_**Why? Aren't you pleased?"**_

'_**Immeasurably…Oh, for Merlin's sake, you're both soooo good. Brilliant, in fact. I'm not going to.. wow..last very long.'**_

'_**That was the plan Jamie. Firsts for me, seconds for Ginny, and thirds for me again if we have time.'**_

Harry couldn't form a coherent thought to reply as Hermione's enthusiastic efforts and motions made him erupt from what he thought was the tips of his toes. Hermione hummed her approval and moved her hands to encourage the final drops of Harry's special potion. She gave a final kiss to the top of Harry's 'wand' and slipped up beside Harry to kiss Ginny first and then Harry.

Ginny smiled across Harry's chest. "Thanks for giving me a taste Nonnie. I don't think our husband fully appreciates how delicious we think he is."

Harry blushed but laughed gently. "So if you had a choice of chocolates or me before you, you'd choose me every time?"

"I'd take you take you every time" Hermione said. "Or I'd rather you take me."

"And I might just combine the two. Again." Ginny quipped as she kissed Harry again.

Harry has his arms wrapped around both girls and rubbed their backs and the little bit of the tops of their tushes that he could reach. Both girls squirmed higher so Harry could touch more and he saw that the nipples of each girl were very pointed and dark. Harry snapped his fingers once in a little bit of frustration.

"There are times when I wish I had a few more hands so that I could reach everything I want to."

Ginny smiled and kissed Harry again; this time with more than a touch of tongue. "It's lucky for you Mr. Potter that we each happen to have a free hand that we will use like we'd think you'd like to."

Harry watched as Ginny and Hermione both began running their hands and fingers over the other's chests and then him. The fondling became more playful and more stimulating as Harry watched the girls hands tweak nipples and began exploring below all three of their waistlines. Harry could feel the moisture on the tops of his thighs as the girls draped a leg over his and began rubbing their selves on him harder and harder. Harry watched raptly as Ginny and Hermione explored and aroused each other and began quickly to work on bringing Em back to his free standing self.

Ginny gasped suddenly and detached Hermione's fingers from their place on her center. "Thanks Nonnie but I need to have the real thing now!" Pushing Harry flat on his back, Ginny swung a leg over Harry's groin and began reaching with one hand. Hermione beat her to the prize and held Em up at a 90 degree angle to his stomach. She smiled at Ginny. "All ready for mounting your broom Mrs. Potter."

"Thank you Mrs. Potter. I'll hold Em for you next time."

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Harry watched as Ginny slowly slipped down and shudder as she encompassed all of him in one motion. Harry knew he wouldn't trade the memory of that happiness on her face for all the gold in Gringotts.

"Hmmm. You are so Big. And Good." Ginny began raising herself up and down and let out a little gasp every time as she bottomed out on Harry's stomach. "Mounts don't need to talk much, do they Nonnie?"

Harry's face was quickly covered by the halo of Nonnie's hair and her red lips. She kissed him gently. "That depends on whether the 'mount' is otherwise occupied, I think."

Harry moaned a little himself at the sensations that were coming from his groin and then replied. "I've told you before Nonnie, if you're waiting for an invitation, you already wasted some time. Come on up and let me whisper sweet nothings to where your ears won't hear them."

Nonnie nodded her approval and swung a knee over Harry's head. Just as Harry's vision was obscured and he took a good hold of Hermione's bum, he saw that both girls were reaching out to touch the other's breasts again.

It wasn't a race but all three didn't care about the order in which they reached their individual climaxes. Ginny slumped forward to lie on Harry's chest while Nonnie seemed to need a few minutes to gather herself back together after she exploded. She leaned backward finally and propped herself up against the headboard of their bed. Harry rubbed Ginny's back with one hand and reached back over his head to touch Hermione's stomach.

"I'm all sweaty Harry."

"Was that a compliment or a complaint then?"

Hermione swatted Harry gently on the shoulder and then levered herself off to one side to lie next to her spouses. "Neither" she said kissing Harry on the mouth and then Ginny on her cheek. "I'll be ready to get up and head for the shower in about…. two hours."

Ginny smiled with her eyes closed. "You can wake me up then. I've got this marvelous pillow I'm going to take a nap on."

Harry relaxed and tried calming his breathing down. "How comes it sounds like I took more out of you two than you took out of me?"

Ginny rolled her head and opened one eye to address her husband. "If that was some sort of joke about your stamina or our orgasms not matching yours – I think Nonnie and I can go again!"

'_**I would love to do the two of you again but Em is taking a well-deserved nap for a while.'**_

'_**Guess we'll have to take a rain check or is that a rain prod until later?'**_

Harry only had to reach a little ways to swat Ginny's butt lightly and he felt her laughter through his chest.

Hermione stirred on the bed. "As much as I enjoy just lazing around in the afterglow, in two hours we'll be late for Double Potions with the Slytherins." She rolled out of the bed and got to her feet.

Ginny snuggled into Harry's chest a little deeper. "Daphne or Draco can take notes for us."

"Uh-uh. Sorry about this – Scourgify."

Harry and Ginny both jerked as the gentle cleansing charm hit both them and the bed beneath them. "Hey!"

"Up and at them sloths. So who's going to wash my back?" Harry and Ginny rolled off the bed to see a nude Hermione leaning against the doorframe into the bathroom.

"I call dibs on washing Harry's front" Ginny said as she walked by Nonnie, fondling a breast along the way.

Harry rolled his eyes but stopped in the doorway to gather Hermione up in a hug. "Thank you Mrs. Potter and, by the way, Good Morning."

"Great morning so far Mr. Potter and thank you back. And Em too." Harry rolled his eyes but smiled as Hermione grabbed his cheeks with both hands and pulled his hips close to hers.

"Ginny, I think there's enough of Harry's front so we can both wash it!" Harry slapped Hermione on the bum as she turned and then followed his giggling wife into the hot shower. Ginny was just smiling as she watched both Hermione and Harry come towards her.

Xxxx xxxx

Thirty-five minutes later the three Potters had managed to shower, dry off, get dressed and check their bookbags before they climbed out of the Hearth. They were surprised to find Astoria sitting on the floor outside the door and reading a textbook. She dropped the book quickly and climbed to her feet to dash into Ginny's and Hermione's arms.

Harry quickly saw that the first year was almost crying and turned her gently away from his spouses. "What's happened Astoria? And why didn't you come inside and find us?"

Astoria held onto Ginny's hand. "You're going to think I'm some sort of crybaby. I had this horrible nightmare this morning and Daphne was already in the shower when I went to find her. So I came up here instead. I didn't want to bother you until I was sure you were up. And I needed to finish reading a couple of chapters for Professor McGonagall before I showed up for class. And…"

Hermione touched Astoria on the shoulder. "It's okay. Calm down. Can you tell us about your dream as we walk? Not that we couldn't stay here and listen to you but you really need to eat something before you head to classes. It helps you concentrate and you'll need that for Transfiguration especially."

Astoria nodded and gathered up her book and bookbag. She slung it over her shoulder and took two steps before crumbling up against the nearest wall. Harry took it upon himself to gather Astoria up and turn her around to face him. "Let's go back in – five minutes. I promise Astoria."

Myrtle had the door open back to the Hearth and Harry and Astoria sat down on the top step of the stairs. Ginny and Hermione sat a few steps below them as Astoria began telling them about her nightmare.

"We were all back at our house again and we had just discovered the bodies of … mom and daddy. I screamed and the Death Eaters turned and started firing curses at us again. This time we couldn't move. Tracey got hit first and fell down bleeding all over the place. Daphne tried to produce a shield but failed and she was hit four or five times. I watched her…. I watched her die this time. The death eaters surrounded me and started laughing because I didn't do anything. I couldn't move; I didn't want to reach my wand. They just laughed at me and walked away. I …it was my fault everybody died. It was just awful…"

Harry pulled Astoria closer and then wiped her tears away with his fingers. "It's okay Astoria; it was just a bad dream. You're okay. Tracey and your sister Daphne are alive – you didn't fail them in real life."

"But we all got hurt."

"And that's a lot better than being killed, isn't it" Ginny asked.

Astoria nodded. "It… the dream was so real."

"You had a very traumatic experience Astoria. All three of you did."

"But Hermione…"

"It was only a dream. Harry and the rest of us all have nightmares sometimes. Memories and worries just won't let us alone some nights."

"Is this going to happen from now on? Nightmares, I mean."

"I won't lie to you Astoria" Harry said. "They might but if you can recognize that you're only in a dream, it might not scare you so much."

"Are you really going to take care of Daphne and me from now on?"

Harry pulled Astoria into what he hoped was a comforting hug. "We'll do the best we can. That's all I can promise."

"Then I'm sorry for all the rotten things I've said about Daphne and you. I wouldn't like it if she said things like that about me."

"Okay apology accepted. I'll talk to Robb about changing your sentence."

Astoria unexpectedly giggled. "No, I deserved that and I don't want Lord Gryffindor giving me a break I don't deserve. I'll ride out the name calling so I won't forget and go back to teasing anyone the wrong way."

"If you want to tease Harry, all you have to do is mention his hair."

Harry rolled his eyes at the comment from Ginny but Astoria just reached up and ran her hands over his messy locks. "That I can do."

Harry harrumphed but stood. "We should get you down to breakfast Miss Greengrass. Does your sister know where you went to?"

"I left a quick note on her bed."

Harry's stomach rumbled and he stared around quickly. "Please don't say anything – it's something I can't control."

"At least it's not nearly as bad as my brother Ron's stomach."

"Are we sure there's nothing seriously wrong with him?" Hermione asked.

Astoria giggled as Ginny and Harry both shrugged their shoulders. "Nothing we want to find out about anyway."

The four left the Hearth again and headed for the Great Hall. They found Daphne anxiously waiting for them outside the doors. She walked up and looked at her sister. "Why didn't you wait for me? I wasn't that long in the shower."

"I just couldn't stand still. Waiting was driving me crazy. You heard what they said yesterday. They've all had experiences with nightmares and I had a rotten one that woke me up. I wanted to see if they could help."

"Did they?"

"Yes."

"Good but you still should have come to me first. Harry, I'm sorry…"

Harry waved his hands. "It's okay Daphne; she really wasn't a bother and I hope you would also come and see one of us if you needed to talk to somebody."

The blond Slytherin nodded and turned and gave her sister a push. "Go get some breakfast. Roberta and Paul were looking for you."

"Paul?" asked the three Potters totally in unison.

"He's only my lab partner for Herbology. Please, he's still got acne."

"Okay, we'll never mention Paul's name again then" Hermione said.

Harry waited until; Astoria was three paces away before he let a stage whisper go. "Daphne, do you suppose this Paul knows that Astoria's middle name is…"

"You watch your mouth Mr. Potter" Astoria had whirled quickly and held up a warning finger.

Daphne, Harry, Ginny and Hermione all held up their hands and waved. "And a nice morning to you too Miss Greengrass." Astoria shook her head at them slowly and turned to head into the hall as the quartet broke into laughter.

"We'd better go eat also" Daphne said. "Can Tracey and I walk down to Potions with you three?"

"Sure, we can always use some more good company."

"Okay but you will ask me directly if you have questions about me, won't you?"

Harry and his wives nodded and went to the Gryffindor table. They sat down just as two other couples left to head for their classes. Luna and Susan Bones just waved at the two Mrs. Potters and Harry cautioned Ron and Neville about not being late for potions.

"Does that mean we won't have time to check out our favorite broom closet Ron?" Ron clapped a hand over Luna's mouth as he led her out of the snickering Great Hall.

Tracey and Daphne were waiting for Harry, Hermione and Ginny as they exited breakfast. Hermione threw a quick privacy spell around them and answered a few questions Tracey had as the group headed for the dungeons and their Potions class. Neville and a red-faced Ron Weasley had just barely found their seats in the classroom when Narcissa Black entered from the rear door. She went directly to Tracey and had a short but private conversation before returning to the teacher's platform and speaking to the class. "We have a slight change of plans for today's lesson and will start preparing the Deflating Draft next week. This week we have an opportunity to investigate and prepare something useful. Miss Davis?"

Daphne looked on as her bench mate held up her hands and turned them a few times. "Any comments?" Narcissa asked.

Dean Thomas raised his hand. "She doesn't know how to ask a question? Or she's got huge thumbs?"

Harry groaned and winced as Tracey stared hard at his ex-roommate. _**'He's so going to pay for that!'**_ Ginny thought to her mates.

"No, Mr. Thomas and one point from Gryffindor for your rudeness. Anyone else want to try?"

Looking around Hermione saw that nobody else was going to attempt to answer. She raised her hand. "Yes, Mrs. Hermione?"

"Her hands are pinker than the rest of ours and her fingerprints probably haven't finished forming yet."

"Yes. Mr. Thomas, you may want to thank your housemate for making up the point you just loss. Yes Miss Davis has recently undergone treatment for injuries she received during an encounter with some …home intruders over the spring holidays. She has volunteered to tell us about her injuries and specifically what we are going to be creating today. Burn-healing paste; it is not a complicated mixture but the preparation is a little tricky. Miss Davis, you may skip the details as to the origins but why don't you start with the extent of your injuries."

Tracey squeezed Daphne's hand. "She awarding me five house points for this. I won't say a thing about anything else, I promise." Daphne nodded as Tracey rose and went to the front of the class to start talking about her hands and the orange paste.

At the end of the class, almost everyone had produced enough of the paste of sufficient quality to totally restock Madame Pomfrey's supply. Seamus and Dean's paste was a pretty ugly shade of brown instead of orange and Madame Black shook her head when they turned in their effort. "Definitely not enough dittany or you stirred it too many times counterclockwise. Please try to follow the directions better next time gentlemen."

Harry and the others were following the unfortunate duo out the classroom door when Hermione stopped suddenly. "Harry?"

Stopping suddenly so he didn't knock over his wife, Harry saw what had made her halt so abruptly. Dumbledore was standing across from the classroom door and he wasn't alone. Wrotkill was standing in his full dress robes and carrying his staff of power.

"Bugger" Harry muttered just low enough for his wives, Daphne and Tracey to hear. _**'Not today. I'm just… Bugger!'**_

Hermione turned around and took Harry's bookbag off his shoulder before giving him a good luck kiss. Ginny just gave him a hug and then turned to Daphne. "I guess we have some time today to talk privately. Harry's got a previous engagement."

Daphne watched Harry go over and talk to the goblin sorcerer for a few seconds. He returned to the group of girls and smiled ruefully. "Wrotkill says I'll be back by sunset. And I get to take my wand this time to defend myself."

"Against what?" Ginny demanded.

Harry shrugged. "I guess I may find out, won't I?"

Hermione and Ginny went to hug Harry again. Harry squeezed the duo and kissed each on the forehead. Hermione looked around once and then reached back to drag Daphne forward into the hug too. Harry smiled and kissed Daphne on the cheek. "I'd best get going. Maybe the faster I go the faster I'll return."

Hermione nodded and Harry turned and walked back to where Dumbledore and Wrotkill waited. Wrotkill raised his staff horizontally, and Harry reached out and grasped it. There was a flash of bright light and when everyone could see again, Wrotkill and Harry Potter were gone. Daphne turned and asked the two Mrs. Potters the first of the many question she had.

Xxxx xxxx

'The next patch of quicksand' Bellatrix thought. 'The next patch of quicksand and I'll pitch the insufferable idiot into it headfirst.' Bellatrix had been following Lucius Malfoy for the better part of an hour and getting into a fouler mood with every step.

It wasn't so much that the path wandered so much they never went directly forward for more than ten paces. It was the fact that Lucius's precious book only mentioned that the path was guarded. What it DIDN'T say that it was _well_ guarded and that the creatures in the Myre were some of the deadliest on the planet.

Bellatrix didn't know if this was something the Ministry had done in order to discourage explorations in this direction or it was something that was part of the unique makeup of the bit of "terra unfirma". So far they had encountered three acromantulas the size of sofas, a sphinx (of all things), had to go around a small stand of trees occupied by a Streeler and had diverted a river troll from chasing after them by summoning a small pile of fish from the slow moving stream that meandered through the swamp. Bellatrix didn't even want to guess what was below the pair of eyes she saw once on a pair of green stalks in one of the many pools they had passed.

Occasional clumps of Devils Snare, knotgrass, sneezewort and glumpberries* were prevalent throughout Mithril's Myre and had to be cleared off the path or avoided by one method or another. Bellatrix was especially annoyed at the size and number of flying burtsnips, who loved nothing better than to land on any bit of exposed skin and drill down with their tails to deposit eggs while their mouths gnawed off flesh to feast on blood. They were less than subtle in their attacks but very insistent once they got a firm grip on a person. Bellatrix had to burn two off her ankle before she saw how Malfoy was avoiding them. Bellatrix stunned the ones she saw from then on and took a great deal of pleasure in burning out the few lumpy nests she saw on rotting logs.

"We are getting close, Bella."

"I asked you not to refer to me by that… Lucie. But how can you tell?"

"Just listen."

Bellatrix stopped a few feet in back of Lucius and held her head up for a change instead of watching the shifting and uncertain path below her feet. The drone of insects had certainly fallen away behind them and the other swamp sounds of birds, wind and water were muted. There was an unnatural dampness but coolness to the air and Bellatrix hoped that further progress to the Cavern of Doomed Souls would be free of the unnatural predators.

Lucius looked around, ducked and then grabbed Bellatrix roughly and pulled her to the ground. Before she could push her wand up his backside, he turned her head so she could see what had alarmed him. A pair of Dementors were slowly floating over an area ahead of them.

"Why are we hiding?" Bellatrix whispered.

"I want us to get closer. There's a spot by the cavern that we'll be safer on."

"HAVE YOU TOTALLY LOST WHAT FEW WITS YOU HAVE?"

"Shhhh!"

The Dementors paused suddenly in their wandering and drifted a few yards closer to their position. Both Lucius and Bellatrix held their breaths in a futile effort to seem invisible. The Dementors didn't move any closer but eventually flew backward a few feet and then split up.

"The path is clear again" Malfoy said finally as he stood.

"You're positive that Notice-me-not charms won't disguise us?"

"I've told you before Bella…trix that the Dementors see through all normal attempts of disguises and screens. We need to get closer."

"I still don't understand why. If you have the wherewithal to command them not to attack us, why does it matter when we start issuing orders?"

"Because the closer to the mouth of the Cavern we are, the more control of the mouth and the Dementors inside we have. It does us no good if we control a dozen of the creatures if more of them just come out of that hole to chase and possibly kiss us."

"Very well but I am rapidly losing my patience with this constant trek."

"Getting scared?"

"I would be madder than what you think I am if I wasn't afraid of the possible results of this endeavor. I know that our Master has commanded these monsters before but I hold little faith in your abilities yet – book or not."

"You shall see that I can command them also. The two guards are gone now. Let us move along before they come back."

Bellatrix reluctantly nodded and followed along in Lucius's footsteps. She was watching his footsteps so intently that she didn't notice that they had passed another sort of demarcation line. They were suddenly, in the space of a few steps, in an area where no vegetation grew. Only the few scattered and rotting remains of grey, brown and black dreck showed any hints that anything alive had ever occupied the space. The ground itself began to become drier as if the water itself had withdrawn in protest. Rocks, sharp, rounded or flat became the norm instead of dirt or spongy mud. 'At least the walking's become a little easier' Bellatrix thought.

The feelings of unease and dread increased and Lucius didn't bother telling his companion that they were getting closer to the heart (or heartless point) of the Myre. He began holding his wand higher as if that alone would be some sort of protection against what they soon would be facing.

Lucius grabbed Bellatrix's arm and pointed ahead. There was a small hill ahead with a black hole in its side. A very black hole. It was frightening how black it was. Bellatrix would almost swear that she saw blacker shadows swirling in that depth but she thought it was only her nervousness influencing her imagination.

Lucius pointed to a startlingly bright slab of stone that stood out in contrast to the bleakness of the surrounding area and the lurid darkness of the mouth of the Cavern of Doomed Souls. They increased their pace but the closer the got to that marble haven, the colder it became. Bellatrix halted suddenly and pulled on Lucius' robe. She reached up and dragged the arm with the wand around so that he was finally facing the trail behind them. The one that that the two patrolling Dementors were fast approaching them over.

Lucius hesitated not a second before brandishing his wand and his voice. _"Dartha! Putta!"_

Bellatrix raised her wand, a Fiendfyre spell just waiting to be cast. She sincerely hoped that Lucius knew what he was doing and that no more of the vile creatures were issuing out of the lethal maw near them.

Xxxx xxxx

The two landed on a mostly flat surface. There were enough loose stones to cause Harry's right ankle to buckle as it landed on one and he tumbled. Luckily his reflexes kicked in and he released his hold on the sorcerer's staff before he made the horrible mistake of accidentally pulling down Wrotkill with him. A quick and practiced roll had Harry back on his feet and facing the goblin wizard in less than a second.

The first thing Harry noticed was how hot it was. He slipped off his robe and dropped it onto the dry and grassy ground. He looked around with some interest and wondered what the trial was going to be. He and Wrotkill appeared to be on a ledge overlooking the ocean. At least Harry thought it was the ocean from the tang in the air and the distant murmur of the water. The ledge itself was about 50 feet long but only 20 feet wide and was almost bisected by a little stream that emerged from the rock face to his left and ran through a well-defined rock filled channel before disappearing over the edge of the ledge to run down the side of the mountain. Harry walked closer to the edge and saw that the next ledge was almost 75 feet down a sheer rock face and the water tumbled into a little pool before flowing downward to the next ledge.

There were a few ships sailing across the water and Harry could see through the hazy atmosphere that there was another mountain almost directly across the channel to the north of where he stood. He thought he saw signs of a town or two across the passage but couldn't swear to it. Harry was still looking around when Wrotkill called to him.

Turning around Harry went to where Wrotkill stood in the shade of a mature Everwood tree. It was slightly taller than the one he had fallen out the previous spring but the branches were less densely packed in this one. There were actually a few Everwood trees around Harry noted before Wrotkill cleared his throat again to get his attention.

"The rules of this trial are relatively simple. You are to harvest the most suitable staff possible from the limited number of Everwood trees that are available between the ledge above you and the ledge below you. You have six hours to make your choice while ensuring that the trees are best taken care of. There are cutting, shaping and digging tools available behind this tree for your use. There are numerous caves in and through this mountain and some are inhabited by normal and magical creatures. You may defend yourself with your wand if the need arises but that is the only allowed use of your wand. There's a permanent refilling charm on the water container if you need it. You may not accept any help from anyone nor contact your spouses at any time. I will return here in five and a half hours to observe your last half hour and to begin instructing you on how to begin the bonding rite with your staff. Do you have any questions before I depart?"

"Not that it matters in this quest but where are we?"

Wrotkill thought for a minute before replying. "The local humans call this _Jebel Musa_. You might know it better as one of the Pillars of Hercules. The town and mountain of Gibraltar are almost 8 of your miles northward."

Harry nodded. There was something just on the edge of his memory that was prompting him but he just couldn't make the connection. He sighed. "I may use my wand to defend myself from anyone? Not just animals or magical creatures?"

Wrotkill smiled. "I would be very surprised if anyone followed us here. But yes, you may defend yourself. If that is all, I will leave to let you get to the task. Good luck with all your endeavors this afternoon Lord Harry." Before Harry could respond to that cryptic comment, Wrotkill raised his staff and disappeared silently.

Harry went first to check the tools that had been left for him. Surprisingly they weren't very different from the odd collection he had used in the mine to dig and sort jewels. There was a small canteen added to the selection this time. The addition of a small but sturdy hand saw made Harry glad he didn't have to rely on the small magical pocketknife that he always carried around with him. Harry suddenly pounded his forehead in exasperation. He forgot to ask about his pocketknife! Since he hadn't asked Harry was going to have to leave that special item in his pocket.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky to help relieve the heat but there was a decent breeze coming around the mountain. Harry picked up his robe and folded it up at the base of the big tree. He then took off his shirt and placed it on top of his robe. Looking up at the hot sun, Harry stripped off the undershirt he wore and folded it up to make a crude hat and shade for his head and neck.

It was then that he started looking at the Everwood trees that were in his restricted world for the afternoon. The quick exploration didn't take very long and Harry realized that his choices were limited to four trees. There was the one mature and tall Everwood that Wrotkill had stood under. Second was a very ancient tree that grew at the base up the stone wall upwards. It had been hit by lightning at one point in its past and most of the tree was dead; the last living arm of the tree grew haphazardly upwards but had a number of branches that might make suitable staffs.

The third Everwood that Harry discovered was a mere sapling. It was growing up through a number of rocks at the very edge of the ledge doing a balancing act between growing skyward and gravity pulling it downward as it grew out. It was scarcely taller than Harry but there was enough of the little trunk to make a narrow staff.

The fourth tree grew on the very bank of the little stream. It was half the size of the mature tree but Harry wasn't sure about it somehow. The leaves and bark seemed off somehow and Harry crossed over the wet rocks to examine the last tree a little more carefully. The bark of the tree was mottled up to about a dozen feet off the ground instead of smooth and the leaves on the bottom quarter of the tree seemed to be half the size of the ones higher up. Everything above 20 feet off seemed perfectly normal and Harry saw more than one branch that could be trimmed off to make a suitable staff for him.

Harry went back to the first tree and sat down on its shade to think for a while. On first glance this task was simple; any of the four trees would or could be a source for the staff he wanted to create. A few things in Wrotkill's instructions left Harry wondering why he had been given six hours for something that might take one. Harry sat for what seemed to be a long time reviewing his options and thinking about what the Goblin sorcerer had said. The solution seemed to click into place suddenly and Harry sat up suddenly, checking his wristwatch. There was much to be done and maybe not enough time to do it all. Harry reached for the saw and headed for the lightning-ravaged tree first….

Three hours later, Harry was about done with what he hoped were the most difficult parts of the trial. He had laid the canteen down a few feet away and was using the pick to leverage and separate a bunch of small rocks that had trapped his next objective. He was so focused on his task that he didn't notice the sound or the shadow that passed over him.

"**Would you like some help with that friend Harry?"** At the first sound Harry dived out of the way and came up pointing his wand. He received a mental chuckle for his move and whirled around searching for the source.

"**Up here Lord Gryffindor!"** Harry looked up and immediately lowered his wand. There was a dangerous but familiar creature looking down on him.

"Shadhan! I didn't expect to see you today. Is Dulari with you?"

"**Dulari is back at our den with the cubs. I'm out hunting for them but Dulari would be very upset with me if I didn't at least stop and converse with you."**

"You have cubs. Congratulations and long life to your pride and family. May your family grow strong and do wondrous needs in the name of all griffins."

The male griffin stretched from his position and just lept down the forty feet that separated the next ledge up from where Harry was. Harry walked closer to the where the beast sat and bowed. Shadhan lowered his head and Harry walked up to scratch his beak and ruffle the feathers in back of his ears.

"Is Dulari all right and are you and your family going to be able to travel north this summer?"

"**Dulari is just fine even after birthing four cubs. It is getting to the point of weaning now and the five are eating even more than ever. It will be another month before we start teaching the three females and one male how to start hunting for themselves."**

'There's that number four again' Harry thought. "Is four an exceptionally large litter or is that something I'm not allowed to know Shadhan?"

The large griffin shook his head and Harry smiled as a small breeze ruffled around him. **"Not to one that is counted as a friend to griffons Lord Harry. The usual birthing is one or two cubs that will eventually replace their parents in the natural order of the world. To have four is extremely rare and a good sign that the fate of the griffins as a race is improving. Dulari has stated to me that she thinks our good fortune is the result of meeting you and your mates."**

"I will take no responsibility for that occurrence but I again congratulate you and Dulari again for your new family. Please pass that and my family's well wishes for your family's continued health to your mate Shadhan."

"**She is listening to us but otherwise engaged in keeping the cubs from wandering off and possibly getting into trouble."**

"Then I won't delay you any longer in your hunt and returning to your den. Dulari, I hope you and your family will consent to stop and visit your friends at Hogwarts again on your way north."

There was a mental chuckle again. Harry heard it was from the griffoness, wherever she was**. "I will tell our young about our treaty Lord Harry and you. They will have their curiosity satisfied about humans when we migrate north. Good fortune to you and your family until we meet again."**

"_**Good fortune to you also Dulari." **_

Shadhan bent his head down and Harry scratched his beak again fondly. The griffin pushed him gently with it and looked at him with one golden eye. **"You have done much to restore the balance here Harry. Give your mates our well wishes."**

Shadhan turned and took two powerful strides and lept out over the cliff edge. Harry followed his path to the edge and watched the large wings unfold as the griffin fell to pick up speed and air. The griffin swooped out away from the mountain and its wings beat in powerful strokes as it gained altitude. Harry waved as Shadhan circled back to pass across the face of the ledge Harry stood on.

"_**Good hunting Shadhan. Thank you for the visit."**_

The griffin seemingly waggled his wings in response and Harry loss sight of him as he continued around the mountain. Harry took a breath and then returned to his work around the sapling.

Xxxx xxxx

Bellatrix absently knocked another burtsnip out of the air with a hand as she followed Lucius out of Mithril's Myre. It seems the vicious beasts only attacked those going toward the Cavern. They had progressed outward at three times the rate they had entered into the Myre. Bellatrix realized that it would not be much longer until they reached a spot they could apparate from.

"I will acknowledge that that book was correct and you can control those creatures. When will you let me start reading it?"

"Patience Bellatrix. You will have the knowledge when the time is right."

"You know what the others will say about that. That we should loose the Dementors now and regain our rightful place in control of wizarding England. And bring Harry Potter and your son to a proper execution."

"That time will come but there is still much preparing we have to do in the meantime. The Unspeakables will have to be kept from interfering with our control of our new 'servants'. And we have to get Potter and Draco away from Hogwarts where they are still protected."

"Are you finally going to let us in on the full extent of your plan Lucius?"

"When the time is right, Bella. When the time is right. I think we should allow ourselves a little party to celebrate our success here today."

Bellatrix closed her eyes for a second and then reached out a hand to touch Lucius's arm. "Private or otherwise?" she asked.

Lucius's sudden grin threw a chill up Bellatrix's spine. "Perhaps a little of both" he responded and laid his hand over hers.

The two spoke not another word for the ten minutes it took to hike to a spot where they could safely leave. Bellatrix looked up a little nervously as Lucius took her hand before they both apparated away together.

Xxxx xxxx

Wrotkill appeared silently behind the largest of the Everwood trees and looked around to see what the human wizard was doing. To his surprise Harry was sitting on the edge of the ledge and dangling his feet over the side.

"I was beginning to think my watch was off" Harry said as he climbed to his feet and dusted off the seat of his pants. The goblin saw that Harry was very tired and dirty. There were also some bruises on his arms and torso from something that had happened while working. In spite of all that, Harry was smiling and seemed eager to be done and return to Hogwarts.

"So where is your staff then?"

"I haven't got it yet" Harry amazingly replied.

"So what have you been doing for this time?"

"You may look around and see for yourself Master Wrotkill" Harry said as he bent and picked up the canteen to take a drink.

Wrotkill came around the tree to see what Harry had been doing for over five hours. At first glance there didn't seem to be much different from the ledge than he left it. But then Wrotkill paused. "I see what changes you have made. If you have time before you retrieve your staff, please enlighten me as to what you have done and why."

Harry nodded and simply sat down cross-legged in front of the goblin. Wrotkill sat down across from him. Harry offered him a drink from the canteen but began speaking when the goblin refused. "It seemed a little odd that you would give me all the means and opportunity to get a staff from any of these fours trees. But you did not instruct me to get "a" staff; you told me to get the "best" staff. That forced a change in the task I could have easily made and accomplished in about twenty minutes."

Harry paused and Wrotkill let a small smile come to his face. "What else?"

"The directives said to consider the 'best' treatment of the trees. Not _just_ _the one_ I was going to get the staff from. The first thing I did when I thought of what needed to be done was to chop off all the dead wood from the lightning-stuck tree at the back of the ledge. I used that wood and some of the rocks from around here to divert part of the stream of water away from the tree that was over there. It seemed to be getting too much water and the stream would have either undercut the tree or eventually 'drowned' it over the course of the next couple of years. I pried out the sapling that was struggling on the edge of the ledge without damaging too much of its roots. I dug a hole and replanted it close to where I diverted part of the stream. That kept me busy until about half an hour ago."

"You have accomplished much and have learned the lesson about haste Harry. You could have been done in about a half hour if just finding a staff was your only objective. It bodes well that you thought about not only the solution but leaving things in a better condition than when you started. But I still haven't seen your staff."

"I was just getting to that Master Wrotkill." Harry rose and walked to where the water came out of the rock wall. He reached through the spray of waterfall there and brought out a piece of Everwood almost three inches thick and almost six feet long. He walked to and past Wrotkill and the goblin sorcerer watched as Harry went to the biggest tree on the ledge. The one that they had originally stood under almost six hours ago.

Wrotkill gained his feet and watched from nearby when Harry laid the piece of Everwood down at his feet. He turned and looked for Wrotkill. "This came from the upper reaches of the surviving branch on that tree nearest the mountain. I did not take this from the remaining main trunk of that one."

Wrotkill nodded as if in approval. Harry shrugged his shoulders, drew a deep breath and then placed his hands on the Everwood tree. It was matter of thirty seconds later when Harry took three steps backward. His hands now held a bright white gleaming staff of Everwood. Harry looked at it a little possessively and laid it down carefully. He then picked up the other piece of everwood he had brought over and held it vertically; stepping forward Harry pressed the piece of wood to the side and then incredibly into the tree itself. He held his now empty hands against the tree trunk and Wrotkill noticed a green glow surrounding the place where Harry's hands met the unblemished bark.

Harry held that pose for almost a minute and then stumbled backward. "It's been replaced!" He collapsed to his knees for a long time and then looked up at Wrotkill. "It wasn't the summoning that took so much but placing the substitute back in there exactly and making sure that it would still become a part of the tree."

"Again, not the easiest choice friend Harry but I think the best one. And you still have 2 minutes left."

Harry laughed and came to his feet. "All of two minutes? Good, that's two minutes quicker we can start the bonding ritual then."

Wrotkill grimaced a smile at the young wizard. "You are allowed a break before we start again."

"Let me get a drink of water and then I'm ready to go." While Harry bent over to pick up the canteen, Wrotkill made a small gesture with his staff. Harry unstopped the canteen and held it up to his mouth. His first swallow caused his to gasp and his eyes to start tearing up. "That's _Q__utluch 'Iw _! Wrotkill that was a nasty surprise."

"Some Knife's Blood seems appropriate for this occasion. Very well Lord Harry, try again."

Harry sniffed the canteen carefully and then tilted it up again. This time he drank greedily. "Butterbeer! Thank you very much Master Wrotkill for indulging a mere human wizard."

Wrotkill snorted in amusement as only a goblin can. "I don't think you have ever been close to a mere anything friend Harry. But let us begin the bonding. You need to cut your palm open so that it will bleed freely. Place your cut hand over one end of your staff for three full minutes. After the three minutes, you may heal up the cut and reverse the staff to let the other end drink the blood from your other hand. After that, the next step is to…"

Xxxx xxx

A. N. * Glumpberries – a peculiar plant most delicious and perilous. It resembles giant red ripe blackberries but the plant's vines are almost sentient and quickly wrap up, engulf and stab any unwary picker with needle-sharp thorns. However much the danger, glumpberry pie is always a favorite desert in magical households.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 – A Basket Full of Changes

The next Hogsmeade weekend was the first weekend in May. Harry walked into town with Ginny and Hermione to do some shopping at the various stores and to buy some of the supplies that they had used up since the spring holidays. Their first stop was Scrivenshafts as they all had to get some more parchment for school and Hermione wanted to refill her stationary supply for writing her parents. The fact that Harry was taking a full day off was also the cause of a minor celebration.

It had been a very busy couple of weeks for the three because Harry was working on and with his staff at almost every opportunity with Wrotkill. When he wasn't deep in a secret chamber under Gringotts, Harry's homework-free time was mostly used up in the Room of Requirement, practicing spells with his new staff. He also worked on scribing runes and trying to position some of the many jewels he had mined for this opportunity. Hermione and Ginny were eager witnesses to his efforts as they worked on their own homework.

But today was the day Harry was going to make up for some of that lost time with his wives. A stop at Honeydukes for some sweets was followed by a stop at Zonko's Joke Shop to see what Fred and George had managed to sell them for ideas. (The twins had taken some of the tricks that they had made for Harry and made them less dangerous for joke gags. So far, they had made enough in commissions to continue their experiments without bothering Harry any further for money.)

After Ginny bought some samples of the twins work and any new jokes she noticed, the three went to Gladrags Wizardwear. Harry was looking for some more capes that he could shrink down to give to Dobby while the girls were searching for anything they thought Harry might like to see them in (or out of). That they brought each and every item to his attention publicly had Harry finally threatening them to do the shopping for them. Both girls smugly smiled and then handed Harry a list of clothes and underwear they wanted. They waited outside the store, giggling and talking to their passing friends, until a red-faced Harry strode out of the store and by the two girls. Ginny and Hermione watched him stomp away and they ran after him apologizing. When they pulled their husband around, Harry handed each of them a sack. When they started looking in the bags to see what he had bought them Harry rushed them and managed to lift both girls up, one over each shoulder. He then refused to put them down until they promised that they would never force him to shop for them again. They could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't kidding and Ginny and Hermione eventually conceded after more than one group of students walking by pointed at them.

Harry was still laughing when he finally let them down. "There's nothing on your lists in there. I ended up buying two things for each of you. One you _will_ wear the next time we visit either of your parents houses and the second you are going to model for me tonight."

"Was that more than a request?" asked Ginny.

Harry nodded. "Certainly, but you know that I won't try to force it on you. Consider it payback for what was just done to me in Gladrags. I don't mind going clothes shopping with you and I occasionally like to go shopping for special things for you by myself. Let's just consider that we're even now and go get some lunch."

Hermione nodded but then looked up when she pulled an item out of the bag. It was a hideous jumper that had orange and bright pink stripes all over it. "Oh no" she said. Hermione bent her head back down to look in the bag and then looked up smiling. "Nice choice Jamie but it's a little see-through, don't you think?"

Harry waggled his eyebrows at her while Ginny picked up a sweater made of green and purple polka dots. She started laughing however. "Mum will definitely think I'm off wearing this. I'll never force you to shop for me again Harry."

"Good, let's get to lunch then. I hope The Three Broomsticks hasn't gotten too crowded yet."

"I'm sorry Harry but we just can't do that" Hermione said.

"Okay but if it's too crowded we could just walk up to the school and eat."

"Nope, can't do that either."

Harry shook his head and looked to both his wives. "And why not?"

Ginny spun Harry around so he was facing back up the street. She got up on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. "Somebody wants to see you up at the Marauder's Cave. Best get going Mr. Potter; you don't want to be late."

With that Ginny and Hermione linked their arms and headed off to the Three Broomsticks. Harry saw that Neville, Susan, Draco and a few other people were waiting and waving toward them and Harry reluctantly waved back. He turned and made his way back down the street and turned down the pathway that led pass the Hog's Head Tavern. Harry spoke briefly to Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother, who greeted him from sitting atop an empty cask outside the front door. Harry had been in the Hog's Head a few times and understood why a few of the less sociable students or members of the town went there for drinks. Harry continued on until the path ended up at a wooden gate. He went through that and began climbing the sparsely wooded hill behind the Tavern.

The Marauder's Cave was a hole in the side of the hill that Remus had originally took refuge in before the rest of his friends had found out about his "furry problem". The Marauders had converted a room in the Shrieking Shack to contain his werewolf form but continued to use the cave as an occasional meeting and drinking place throughout their years at Hogwarts. Harry wondered what was so secret or important that Sirius or Remus wanted to see him here.

Harry found the cave deserted and received no answer when he went inside to call out for his adopted father or uncle. He found out who he was meeting however when he reemerged into the sunshine. Daphne was sitting on one edge of a big blanket and smiling up at him. She was wearing a nice blue dress that didn't hide her knees as she sat on one corner of the blanket. There was a large picnic basket in the middle of the blanket that Harry suspiciously thought that Dobby might have overpacked for them.

"Sorry, Harry. I'm not Sirius or Remus and Hermione wouldn't tell me why this was a place that they met your father at. Are you disappointed that it's just me?"

"No, of course not. Do I get to ask whose idea this was?"

Daphne smiled and patted the blanket beside her. Harry toed off his shoes and sat down on it. "It actually was Ginny. She saw me watching you in Potions the other day and asked me afterward when was the last time you said anything but 'Hello' to me. I told her I knew you were busy with your new staff and Hermione said that that was no excuse. So I was less than forcibly persuaded to try getting you out in some fresh air and a long relaxing lunch."

Harry hung his head "I am sorry for … I never meant to ignore you. I didn't know how busy you were with Astoria. Or anything else."

"You keep forgetting that this school is populated with a number of wizards and witches that want to see and talk to one Harry Potter. Your friends and classmates for example who'd like to see you, talk to you or know that the pressures of the slightly unhinged world you occupy aren't driving you mad. Or somebody like me that has more than a passing interest in you. I'm not quite good enough on a broom as Ginny is to entice you up for a Quidditch game but seriously we three think you've been working yourself too hard."

Harry chuckled. "I can see it now; Hermione telling me to goof off."

"Don't think they haven't considered that Harry. So when was the last time you flew on your broom? Outside of your house team practice?"

Harry frowned as he realized he hadn't been up more than the Gryffindor House practices. There always seemed to be something pressing to do. And then something immediately after that.

"So – a picnic."

"Yes, I can't offer you all the types of distractions that Hermione or Ginny can but I hoped you wouldn't mind a bit of good food and company from somebody that wants to know you better."

"I don't expect you to offer 'all those distractions' Daphne. We, hmm… I'll admit I'm quite not sure how this thing between you and me is supposed to work out."

The blond threw back her head and laughed. "This 'thing'? Honestly Harry, please relax. Right now I'm an arranged consort at the very least. Somewhere between a full Vassal, a personal mistress, and a full-fledged wife depending on what you chose for me. Or what we choose together. I eventually want to be a little more than jusyLady Greengrass as well as any other titled Lady you may wish to confer on me. A future in some manner with you is all I seem to be thinking of these days."

"How about getting to the food? We haven't really sat down by ourselves and talked since your parents will was read. I'm not sure if I've ever even asked what you wanted out of all this."

Daphne opened up the top of the basket and started laying out plates for herself and Harry. "Salad first or are you one of those meat and potatoes types that wouldn't know a vegetable if you choked on one?"

Harry smiled. "I eat most foods including vegetables. I love sweets but I know I can easily overdo it so I try not to indulge myself too much."

"Too bad. I was told you absolutely love treacle tarts so I asked Dobby to pack some extras for you."

"Isn't that cheating – finding out about my favorites Miss Greengrass?"

"Let's just say that it's a Slytherin maxim that one should always stack the deck in one's favor."

Dobby had outdone himself in packing the basket with food. There was easily enough to feed four people and Harry almost suspected that Dobby wanted him to stay busy eating instead of getting to know his companion better. Harry and Daphne settled in and ate their lunches and talked about non-personal items like classes and their friends. There was cold water and juices to drink with the meal and a small breeze came up to help hold the temperature at a comfortable level.

Harry passed on dessert and said it could keep until later. They both cleaned their dirty dishes and put away the food that they hadn't got to. Daphne moved the basket off to the side of the blanket and leaned on one arm. "Okay, I guess we're at that talking point Harry."

"Only if you want to Daphne. Is it okay to shorten that to Daph?"

"As long as you promise to never call me Daffy. Can I come over next to you?"

When Harry nodded, Daphne came over and lay down with her head on Harry's knee. Harry was suddenly unsure of himself as he looked down at the big blue eyes of the girl.

Daphne giggled. "You can go ahead and ask; I don't mind."

"Ask what?"

"Ask how a pretty girl like me ended up in Slytherin? Or what I really think about one Harry Potter? Or what my measurements actually are?"

Harry blushed. "Daphne, please. I'm…"

Daphne reached a hand up to touch Harry's cheek. "You've been exemplary as a gentleman toward me. And those are the basic questions everyone wants to know about me. Well, except for the second. Would it hurt you to listen if I'm volunteering the information?"

Smiling Harry took her hand from his cheek, held it and dropped their joined hands to the side. "I'm listening."

"Okay, here goes. The Greengrass family has always been in Slytherin House, aside from the occasional odd person, for as long as we've been attending Hogwarts. There was a long time when we were one of the darker pureblood supporters like Malfoy senior is. It was a series of arranged marriages about a hundred years ago that resulted in changing our family's political direction. Since we began getting more and more into businesses, we switched to a neutral position. You can't continue to be a strong position commercially or politically by taking a losing side."

"Which losing side?"

"Anybody's. Everybody's. By staying neutral or picking your battles, the Greengrass family maintained a strong or strengthening position for itself. Almost all of the trade the magical world does is with the normal, muggle world. The purebloods will never acknowledge that but it is true. And the Greengrasses have a variety of different businesses."

"That sounds like a potentially hazardous course."

"It can be it you don't acknowledge the possible reactions from the more extreme members of the various sides. Take my word for it Harry, this isn't the first time that the Greengrass family has been almost wiped out."

"Hence the wills of your parents. The precautions by your great-great grandparents."

"One of a series of contingencies that have existed over time. I don't want to alarm you Harry but I have even started thinking about what sort of life Astoria should have in case something should ever happen to me. I may have to talk to Robb Loxley and his advisors soon about Astoria transferring to Beauxbatons or possibly making another marriage contract."

"I don't think she will be happy about either of those options."

"I expect not but she is at least aware now about the need for our family line to continue. We owe it to our parents and everyone before them who have raised our family up from what it was."

"Why do I suddenly feel a little like a somewhat useful and handy tool that's been pulled out of a drawer?"

"No Harry, it's not like that. It wasn't personal if it helps any. Unfortunately, there have been plots and counterplots and machinations from the first time one person couldn't agree with another. It's life Harry- sometimes bad, sometimes unfair but sometimes a bit okay. Which brings me to one of the other questions I mentioned."

"Yes, go on."

"I know you will be discrete about this. The Slytherin Ice Princess's actually measurements are…"

Harry covered his ears and Daphne giggled. She raised herself up and pulled Harry's hands away from his head.

"…34DD, 28, 34. So far. I've had boys staring at me for obvious reasons since I started blossoming at 10. Now I'm sort of in a quandary of my own regarding dating and being physical with anyone. Anyone being you. I don't want to jump into everything right off the back but I'll admit I'm very curious about romance and physical things."

"I'm very sure Lord Gryffindor won't be advising you about that" Harry said with a very red-face.

"I thought not but maybe Ginny or Hermione can give me some pointers."

"Pointers? We have years Daphne until…"

"Don't you dare say until something has to be done! What if I want to have some of the fun that Luna, Susan, your wives and even Tracey are having now? I'm obviously not a suitable candidate for any other wizard in school now Harry unless you're going to pawn me off somehow with a new marriage contract."

"I won't do that."

Daphne relaxed a bit and smiled. "Thank you. So you are agreeing that we'll court and start finding a broom closet to explore occasionally? Harry? Harry, if it helps any I've talked to both your wives about this. They're agreeable and sympathetic to both our positions."

Harry groaned. "Do I want to know what they said about their husband dating?"

"Not necessarily but that's a discussion for all four of us sometime. I did sweeten the pot a little."

"How?"

Now it was Daphne's turn to blush. "In conceding to the legal future we have been put into, I told Ginny and Hermione I wouldn't be averse to enjoying their favors either. I've had some limited experience with Tracey and thought I might be able to continue with them if it was okay with you."

"Oh." Harry didn't know what kind of response Daphne's statement warranted. "None of us are asking for anything like that. You're young and haven't been challenged to prove a marriage that has been consummated. Daphne, you don't have to…"

"I have some idea of what it will take to share your love Harry. You already spend time in bed with both your wives and then some one on one with each. When_ you and I_ get to that time and place, I'd want some time alone with you also. I see nothing wrong in enjoying some other type of sexual companionship; especially if it's sharing myself with whoever else is also being intimate with you. I'm already starting to think of Hermione and Ginny as sisters with benefits."

"Okay, I'll accept your willingness for now but my mind has almost gone wonky now. It won't take much more thinking about future scenarios about … intimacy to become pretty much speechless. For the sake of our picnic, can we agree not to mention wives or Ginny or Hermione's names for the rest of this date?"

"Gladly; this was supposed to be you and me after all."

"Good, you had one more of those questions to answer for me. One I'm really interested in."

"What I want out of all this."

"Yes, that little thing. What does the future Lady Greengrass actually want?"

"Primarily, to be one of the actual Mrs. Harry Potter's. Harry you are in such a unique position of power – magically, politically, financially. You can change wizarding society if you want to."

"If I survive" Harry said a little glumly.

"When you survive. How could you fail when you have Ginny and Hermione on your side with their brains and love and that incredible bond magic that's yours to use?"

"And what is your part in this?" Harry asked quietly.

Daphne closed her eyes and Harry could see she was fighting to control her emotions. "I know I will never be as close as they are to you; I'll never be a part of that bond. But I could help you in other ways Harry; politically and in business dealings that Ginny or Hermione could never even begin to know. I was trained by my father starting when I was ten to take over for him. I also know the customs and procedures of that 'proper' Magical society that the Ministry of Magic goes out of its way to keep most students at Hogwarts ignorant about. And I'm not a bad witch to have guarding your back either."

Harry reached and carefully drew Daphne a little closer to him. "That's all well and good for Harry Potter but what does Daphne Greengrass really want out of being my future wife?"

Daphne chewed on her lip for a long time before responding. "I want to feel safe again Harry. I want to feel special and loved and cared for like Ginny and Hermione are. I'm very sure your heart is big enough to include me as well as them. I don't care that you're Lord Potter or Lord Gryffindor or any of those titles although they are very useful at times. I do care that Harry Potter is a very special wizard and attractive young man. I hope you'll come to care about me like I've begun to care about you."

Harry didn't have to hold his arms open very long before Daphne seized him into a tight hug that was part relief and part sorrow but all hope.

Xxxxx xxxx

Rodolphus Lestrange was more than furious. "You slept with my wife!"

"I slept with nobody's wife. Have you forgotten what Sirius Black did to your marriage?"

"His words mean and meant nothing!"

The feminine member of the group made herself heard. "Then why have you refused to come to my bed or asked me about arraigning a new marriage after all these months? Why? _Dear Ex-husband_? WHY? Perhaps you've been too busy seeking out or taking care of other trollops? Or is it your own brother that you've been taking or giving pleasure to?"

A sudden cough by Lucius Malfoy covered up his smile of amusement as Bellatrix accused her former husband. He turned sideways to see if Rabastan was also going to join in the argument but the bigger man just leaned back in his chair to watch the proceedings. He hadn't reacted one way or the other to the charge made against his brother. Lucius wasn't exactly pleased with Bellatrix's efforts in bed as his needs and desires went in other directions. But Bellatrix seemed to need some direction and occasional physical outlets for her energy. It wasn't something that Lucius knew she desired from him exactly but was one of her ways of trying to get closer and to exert some influence on him. Trust was not something that was shared amongst this group of motley fools. Lucius was aware that Bellatrix would as likely slit his throat some night in bed if she knew where he secretly kept that book of instructions that a long forgotten Minister of Magic had made in an effort to rise back to power.

A wizard's duel or actual physical blows were avoided when the door to the house was thrown open and Wormtail was thrown through the open doorway. He collided with the far wall and tried unsuccessfully to rise to his feet before slumping over unconscious. The Death Eaters had widely sprung apart once the door being forced and all five aimed their wands at the door waiting.

A thick body came hurtling through the window and took down the two Lestrange brothers. The invader came up holding Rabastan with a thick powerful hand around his neck. "Hold, unless you want to strike down this stupid one or cause me to kill him first."

"Fenrir!"

"Greyback!" Almost everyone drew a step back in fear as the tall, powerfully built werewolf grinned nastily at the group of wizards. The fiercest and most unmanageable of all the Death Eaters, Greyback had disappeared shortly after the Dark Lord had had his 'unfortunate' encounter with the young Harry Potter. No one knew whether he had died, gone to Romania, or hidden himself. He was here now but only one person was comfortable enough around the man to ask him any questions.

"Malfoy, are you in charge of that disgusting piece of humanity?" Greyback pointed to where Pettigrew was still lying in a heap against the far wall.

"I suppose I'm responsible for the weak excuse for a wizard. Did he offend you somehow?

"He offends me in a lot of ways. The least of which is the smell although you lot could all you some exposure to hot water and soap rather than the fancy perfumes and colognes that anyone could detect a mile off."

"You forget your place Greyback! How dare you barge in here and insult us?"

"Oh, yes. The ever irate Bellatrix Lestrange. Have you dumped or gelded your weakling husband yet Trixie? You should come bed me; I'll show you what you've been missing for all these years."

"Don't call me Trixie! You crude and insufferable – arggh! Get him out of here Lucius."

Greyback smiled cunningly. "Still waiting to serve the Dark Lord in all ways I see Bellatrix. No matter. I am biding my own time until he returns. Which is why I brought your 'servant' back here – he was nosing around where he doesn't belong."

"He was under instructions to find out a new base of operations. He wasn't actively searching for you and I know he wouldn't go looking for trouble on his own."

"Bah. Inadvertent or not, I am telling him and the rest of you to stay away from the town of Threlkeld and the area around it. That's my home and hunting ground now and has been for a number of years. Stay away from there or I won't be as generous with my next reception."

"We get the message Fenrir" Lucius said. "My congratulations on successfully hiding from the Ministry of Magic for all these years. If you had sent word, I could have sent assistance or hunting sport if you had needed it."

"I don't need you or any of your friends; I might have been caught up and ended in Azkaban or beyond the Veil by joining you. I still have my relative freedom unlike you. Cowering in fear and afraid to show your faces in public."

"We have a plan to correct all that and return to favor and power. It…"

"I don't want to hear it Bellatrix; good luck with your plans but leave me out of them. I'll await the return of our Lord and Master to join your ranks and restore the proper order of things. Lord Voldemort has promised to give werewolves a place of their own. Until then you're on your own."

"Thank you for the warning then. Can we interest you in some supper before you depart? I'll assume you prefer traveling after dark and we have a few hours until then. We could bring you up to date on what you've missed in all these years."

"I'm not quite the idiot you make me out to be. I still read the Prophet on a regular basis so I know what kind of trouble all of you are in. I find it remarkable that you haven't been captured yet or run off to the continent to wait things out. "

"Since it doesn't seem to interest you Greyback, we won't tell you the tales of our escape and adventures since then."

"Good, it's probably very boring and not the least bit courageous. I will look forward to the day that you tell Lord Voldemort about how you've been conducting yourselves. I'm sure he'll be less than amused."

"You can leave anytime you care to werewolf."

Fenrir turned to face the wizard that spoke. "I should have crushed your windpipe when I entered Lestrange. However the Dark Lord sees some use for you and I would not want to arouse his ire by killing one of his minions while he was absent. Consider yourself lucky. Lucius, if you really want another safe place to stay with little danger, Swourghast Castle is abandoned just east of Blackpool. It's in pretty good shape and the Aurors haven't been checking it closely."

"Thank you Fenrir."

The large man gave a little bow directed at Bellatrix, straightened up and obviously activated a portkey to remove him instantaneously.

"That was a lot of fun" Rodolphus stated. "Do we take his word that this Swourghast Castle is safe?"

"Of course not" Bellatrix exclaimed. "But one of us is going to go check anyway. Aguamenti!" The shot of water from her wand hit Pettigrew and soaked him thoroughly. He struggled to his feet and applied a drying charm to himself.

"Where's Greyback?"

"None of your concern Wormtail. He's left but gave us a clue as to where we go next. Go eat and drink. You have another place to scout out for us."

Peter shook his head and just wondered what sort of danger he was heading into now.

Xxxx xxxx

Harry and Daphne held each other for a long time and Harry finally felt her relax a bit and enjoy the contact without having a desperate edge to her clinginess. That bit of relaxation suddenly brought Harry to the awareness that he was hugging an individual that was every inch a female. Harry's body had a quick and definite reaction to the set of curves that was glued to his front. Feeling very guilty, he tried releasing Daphne but she would have nothing of it. In fact, she hummed a little happily and wiggled against him ever so slightly. Harry just knew she could feel the developments that were happening below his waist and his face was soon the red of his Quidditch uniform. Just as Harry became desperate enough to forcibly push Daphne away, a whirr of wings and a soft hoot came to his rescue.

Both Harry and Daphne looked over to see Hedwig perched calmly on the handle of the picnic basket. It was with some relief that Harry saw there was a letter fastened to her leg. With a small murmured apology to his date, Harry went over and took the letter from Hedwig. He reached into the basket and unwrapped one of the treacle tarts that were still wrapped up and broke off a piece of two of the crust for his owl.

Harry came back by Daphne and opened the letter to let her read it with him. It was from Gracie.

_Hi Harry, Hermione, Ginny_

_This is kind of weird but Sirius wanted me to write you and invite you over to his place tonight for supper and an hour or two of a get together. He's sending out invitations to Uncle Remus, Madame Bones, Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall. I guess Tonks is coming to be Remus's date (Ha!) and a few more people are showing up too. I'm supposed to remind you to invite Daphne also – you have to explain who that is to me._

_ I've been spending some days with Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley at their houses doing schoolwork and seeing how their lives are. Both are teaching me things about cooking and magic and being a young lady. I've got Sirius' permission to try and get a driving permit but I won't ask to borrow your Volkswagen that's still at the Grangers. _

_If I forgot to tell you the last time I wrote, Sirius finally took me to get a wand. It took three tries before I got one that worked really well. It's chestnut with a veela hair core. 'Kind of an unusual combination' – that's what Mr. Ollivander said. So anyway, Sirius has been teaching me some basic spells but said that you three would have to teach me the special tricks you know. The floo got connected three days ago. A nice little man named Mr. Hardee explained to me how it works. _

_So supper is at six. I guess I'll see you and everybody else then. Gracie_

Harry reached into his pocket and brought out a pen. He wrote something on the bottom of the letter and folded it back up. He went over and reattached it to Hedwig's leg. "Hermione and Ginny are probably still at the Three Broomsticks but you can go to the Hearth and wait there for them if you want girl. The window is open and there's some water and food next to your perch."

The white owl bobbed her head once or twice and lept up from the handle and was on her way. Harry watched her fly away and turned back to Daphne. "Might I have the pleasure of escorting you to a dinner away from Hogwarts?"

Daphne nodded and then laid back down on the blanket. Harry came and sat next to her but she pulled him down so that he was level with her. "You could have contacted Hermione and Ginny mentally about the letter. I wouldn't have minded."

"I know but then they wouldn't have had the pleasure of reading the letter themselves. They have been helping Gracie along with her lessons and really hope she'll be able to come to Hogwarts this fall. She's going to stand out a little with all the firsties but McGonagall and Madame Black both hope she can test upward a year or two. Her writing has gotten very good and with Sirius teaching her magic, she may have a shot at doing that."

"Good for her. So when do you want to head back?"

"I'm in no hurry unless you are."

"I've got an essay to finish for Professor Flitwick but that should only take a little bit of time. Do you think I should change for supper?"

"I think you look nice in that dress Daphne. The color suits you well. I'd leave it unless you want to start coordinating with Hermione and Ginny."

"That can wait for a while until we need to put a united front behind you good sir."

"Daphne... about that hug we just had before Hedwig barged in. I think I need to apologize to you."

"Whatever for Harry? I really enjoyed it."

"Well.. am I really explaining this to you? I reacted in.. something happened that I'm not exactly happy about."

Daphne rolled to her side and put her head on one hand. "Do you consciously control every reaction you have Harry?"

"No but…"

"I was aware of 'it' and I didn't get revolted. It's part of you and I can certainly tell that you thought hugging me was at least interesting."

"I'm not trying to be a fussy widget about this but I don't want to get off on the wrong foot."

Daphne crooked her finger and Harry came a little closer. "If it's really a foot, then I really am looking forward to making out with you."

Harry gasped and rolled away flat on his back. His vision of the sky was suddenly obscured by Daphne's concerned face. "Did I really offend you Harry? I'm sorry. I'm trying to let you know I'm not quite that prim and proper Ice Princess that everybody sees. At least for you and your wives."

Harry sighed heavily. "Okay Daphne. I think I understand. You've protected yourself somewhat and haven't much occasion to really let go and have fun. Is that somewhere being close to right?"

"Yes, and I want to have fun; especially with you. Does that make me forward or a hussy?"

"No, it's just something new about you that I didn't know."

"And now you do. I promise I will never embarrass you in public Harry. I know what I'm supposed to do to support you."

"This date and all future encounters both public and private are going to be at your pace Daph. I don't want to flaunt what you and I are doing so that people think badly about either of us. Or take it out on Ginny or Hermione somehow. I'll try to think of something so that people will slowly get used to seeing us or the four of us together without causing any scandal."

"Thank you for that but I don't want you to think that you can't ask or want something from me either. You have some rights as a… let's call it a boyfriend for now. Until the whole marriage contract goes public, we'll be discrete. But…"

"But?"

"I fully expect that you'll use that invisibility cloak to come and see me or so we can sneak off together."

Harry laughed. "I can agree with that seeing that I have some sort of permissions from everyone."

"Yes, you certainly have permissions. And I think I know how we can constructively use our time together this afternoon."

"You do Miss Greengrass?"

"Slide your butt over here Potter. I want some more of that hugging and maybe a kiss or three."

"Yes ma'am."

"And don't worry about where your hands go. I think mine may be wandering a bit more than yours will."

"I can live with that." Harry winked at Daphne and lowered his head for the first of a number of kisses. He couldn't swear to it, but Harry thought he heard some 'cheering' before what Daphne's hands were doing in his hair started really distracting him.

Xxxx xxxx

Hermione and Ginny were in full instructional mode as they walked with Harry and Daphne down to McGonagall's office to use her floo. They had been providing a running commentary about Harry's likes and dislikes to the Slytherin since they had left the Hearth.

"One of the very most basic things that you have to remember about Harry is that he's absolutely hopeless with any sort of Magical transport outside of using his broom."

"I am right here you know" said the slightly annoyed wizard.

Ginny skipped ahead and leaned up to kiss her husband on the cheek. "It's for your own good you know. She should be warned not to wear any short skirts if she goes into the floo before you. Daphne, you'll probably be knocked over if you don't clear the immediate area after you arrive."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked back to the fourth of their group. "I'm sorry Daph. This isn't something you have to pay attention to."

"I'm learning a lot. Maybe I should sit down and take notes from Hermione and Ginny."

"We do have some stuff written down for…"

"Nonnie!"

Hermione smiled sweetly and put an arm around Daphne's shoulders. "Yes hubby? We only letting her know some of the dangers being around you."

"You should also tell her that I apply an occasional swat to certain people's bottoms when they deserve it."

"I think I might like seeing that" Daphne declared.

"Me spanking these sometimes insolent wenches?" Harry asked.

"No, certain people's bottoms." Daphne's reply had the three girls suddenly stopping and busting out in laughter. Harry just looked at the trio and wondered when he had lost any sort of control of things. He took a couple of steps back and cast a privacy spell around them.

"Since someone seems to be interested in tushes, how about we all have a show and tell when we get back?"

Harry spun back around and hurried on toward Professor McGonagall office before he could see their reaction. He was halted about 10 feet further along when a mental message blindsided him. _**'Daphne wants to know if we're allowed to just look or is there going to be touching involved?'**_

Harry turned around quickly. "I…I wasn't serious" he said out loud.

'_**Daphne just wondered. She's noticed the way your bum looks in your Quidditch uniform.'**_

"If you three are bound and determined to embarrass me all night, I'll just stay here and you can go to on to supper."

Daphne was the first of the three to catch up with him. She touched Harry on the shoulder. "I really didn't mean to embarrass you Harry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Okay here's an addition to an old rule Hermione and Ginny. When Daphne's with us, we talk out loud. I don't want her to think we're excluding her from conversations or talking about her."

"It's quite all right Harry. You can speak privately all you want."

"It's rude and we don't do it around our in-laws or our friends. There's no good reason to do it around you Daph."

Daphne however tugged on Harry's arm. "I have some very good reasons you should be allowed to talk privately around me but it's something we should discuss at another time. We're almost late. Let's hurry."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were waiting in her office when the quartet arrived. Dumbledore smiled as he saw the foursome."Oh, Miss Greengrass. It's nice that you could come and join us. I expect everyone will have a good time this evening. Ladies first is the usual order of things." Daphne and Ginny climbed into the floo first and clasped hands. Ginny reached and grabbed some floo powder. "12 Grimmauld Place" she yelled and the pair disappeared in the green flames.

Harry and Hermione went next and Hermione grabbed up his hand. "Are you sure you want to take your life in your hands by flooing with me?"

"Shush Harry; you know it's better if you come along with one of us."

"Yes, but Daphne's going to think I'm an idiot."

Hermione shook her head, threw the floo powder, and called out the destination. When they arrived safely at 12 Grimmauld Place, Daphne was the first to lend a hand in helping them get rid of the ashes. Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived smoothly after Harry and the others walked away from the floo.

They quartet were quickly greeted by Sirius and Gracie. Gracie gave Harry, Ginny and Hermione a quick hug and then shook Daphne's hand after being introduced to her. The six made their way from the floo point to a room that had previously been empty when Harry had been there before. It now was an elegant dining room with a large table that could hold about twenty people. Ginny was pleased to see her parents and everyone went over to exchange hugs and kisses with Arthur and Molly. Sirius came up to Harry and thanked him again for the loan of the two house elves – Hult and Sedance. "It's like a brand new house. None of the old dark stuff is left; the only parts that haven't been cleared out yet are a few spots in the cellar. I can really show off this place again and feel nice about being a Black."

Harry congratulated the man he now considered his father and he sat down at the table and had a nice enjoyable meal with his family and friends. A really tasty apple pie with ice cream topped off the meal and Harry was just thinking the evening couldn't get much better when Sirius stood to make a speech.

"I want to thank all of you attending this sort of house-warming party but I'll have to give all the kudos to Hult and Sedance. They're a little on the shy side but please give them your thanks for doing a wonderful job on transforming this old home into a nice living spot for me and Gracie. However, this evening isn't just about this home. Amelia?"

Madame Bones came around to the end of the table and stood between Sirius and Gracie. "I'm glad we could all get together tonight. These particular people especially. Augusta wanted to be here be she was afraid that the cold she had was contagious. So I falls to me to make a presentation to a young lady that we've all quickly come to know a good deal about and to help recover from a long period of… 'altered existence' shall we say. It is for Gracie primarily that this is for but I think Sirius will be equally pleased."

Amelia handed the folded up document to Gracie and stepped back. She opened it a little nervously but smiled when she started to read what it contained. "This isn't a prank? This is really the real thing?"

"Yes, it is and it took me a little maneuvering and a threat that involved Lord Gryffindor's name. Sorry Harry, but it was needed."

"As long as you thought it was necessary Madame Bones. So what is it Gracie?"

Gracie's smile was a mile wide. "These are the adoption papers. Sirius IS my new dad. This is just great!" Gracie turned and almost lept into Sirius' arms as everybody else came up to congratulate both the girl and the new again dad.

Harry waited until the crowd had thinned a little before he gave his new legal relative a big hug, totally picking her up off the ground. "Hello, big sis."

"Hi, little brother. Can I bunk over at your place from now on?"

"Anytime you want. As long as it's okay with Dad."

"I heard that!"

Harry and Gracie smiled at each other, linked arms and walked up to Sirius. They held out their hands and Sirius couldn't help himself. "What do you want now?"

Harry and Gracie leaned their heads together. "Allowance time" they said as everybody laughed. Sirius looked at them and said he was 'seriously' thinking about sending them off to bed as they had got annoying. Everybody was smiling and laughing still when there came a sudden burst of flames in the middle of the room and Fawkes appeared singing a happy melody. It circled around once and landed on the back of a chair.

"I do believe that the Phoenix has something for you Miss Churchbright."

Gracie mouth dropped open slightly as she looked from Professor McGonagall to Fawkes and back again. Fawkes held out one leg and Gracie sidled up to the bird as if she didn't really believe it was really in the room with them.

Ginny, Hermione and Daphne came up to stand with Harry as they had recognized the envelope that Fawkes had brought. They weren't disappointed when Gracie yelled and squealed at another happy surprise. "It's my Hogwarts letter! I'm going to school with everybody else this fall. Yippee!"

Sirius was holding his hands over his ears as Gracie had been right next to him when she open the acceptance letter. Hermione and Ginny were the first to rush up and congratulate the girl this time. Harry was smiling as Daphne came up next to him. "You sure know where the good parties are Harry."

"I'm happy for both Sirius and Gracie. They've been waiting for this for a long time. It'll be good for the pair of them. Do you suppose I should tell Sirius that he has to take Gracie clothes shopping now?"

Daphne actually giggled. "Don't forget to mention the lines of young wizards that may want to date Gracie as soon as she shows up at school."

Harry grinned. "That's deliberately mean and horrid. I definitely like the way you think Miss Greengrass."

Daphne managed a quick curtsy. "Thank you. The Potters certainly set a fine example. Almost worthy enough to be from a Slytherin."

Harry didn't mind that Daphne squeezed his hand and gave him a quick kiss to the cheek.

Xxxx xxxx

A few days later Harry stopped eating in the middle of breakfast. Slapping his forehead, Harry announced that he had forgot his History of Magic textbook. Ginny said that Harry could share with her but Harry said he would just head back to the Hearth and figure out where he had left it. Hermione shook her head as Harry picked up his bookbag and exited the Great Hall. "He's really got to take a break. That's twice this week."

Ron was about to say something about his brother-in-law having more than enough to keep track of with two wives but a look at the anticipatory glare from his sister stopped him from saying anything at all. "Good choice Ronald" Luna whispered to him. "She was waiting for you to blame her or Hermione for Harry's state of mind.'

"I'm learning. You about ready to head out for Transfiguration?"

"Yes but Professor McGonagall looks about ready to head to class to. I guess we'll have to go directly to the classroom."

"We don't have to stop and snog every morning Luna."

"But I like it!"

Ginny and Hermione chuckled as Ron picked up Luna's bookbag as well as his own. The pair almost made it out of the hall but was met at the door by someone unexpected. Robb Loxley, Lord Gryffindor, walked in holding the hands of Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. Robb stopped and greeted the pair exiting.

"Good morning Miss Lovegood, Mr. Weasley."

Luna managed a giggling curtsy and held out her hand for the big wizard to kiss. Ron thought for a second, gave the man a bow and held out his hand toward Lord Gryffindor.

"Well, I usually don't do this but if you insist." Robb Loxley winked at Luna and then kissed the back of Ron's hand. The people left at the Gryffindor table fell over themselves laughing as Ron blushed to the roots of his red hair. He almost ran away from the hall dragging Luna behind him.

Robb looked around at the chuckling crowd and just laughed. "Don't take it so hard on Ron Weasley. I have it on very good authority that he's a really nice bloke and a good wizard on top of everything else. I suspect he'll try to prank me back someday soon and I won't mind a bit. He's all right in my book."

Dumbledore had stood at the head table when Lord Gryffindor had entered the room. "Would you care to eat up here with the professors Lord Gryffindor?"

"Perhaps another morning Headmaster. My wards have invited me for breakfast and I thought I would accept their gracious invitation."

"Very well, have a good morning then."

Robb went over and sat down between the two girls and helped himself to some of the many platters that were still left on the Slytherin table. He was just about to start eating but seemed to have a sudden thought. He put his fork down, stood up suddenly and waited until everybody had turned to look at him.

"I don't mean to delay anybody from food or classes but I just needed to make a statement. For those of you that are unaware or possibly missed the announcement in the Daily Prophet, Lord Greengrass appointed me as the official guardian to his daughters in his will. As such, they are now formally under the protection of House Gryffindor. Let no one mistake my intention to provide the best guidance and help to these two charming young ladies. I have asked nicely and the Ladies Potter, as well as Lord Harry, have been good enough to cross house lines and volunteer to assist Daphne and Astoria with anything they need on a day to day basis. Although I would prefer to be here more, I've been told by my wife not to make a pest of myself to them. Especially here at school. Thanks for listening to me for a second."

Robb sat down with a wink directed at Astoria as the remaining students went back to their breakfasts. Daphne patted Robb's knee gently under the table. "You can walk Astoria to her DADA class this morning Robb. I ask Ginny and Hermione to walk me part way to Charms. If you happen to see Harry, you can tell him he missed a nice little moment."

"If I see him." Robb tried not to look across the room as he knew that the faces Hermione and Ginny were making at him might make him break out in laughter.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 – Swimming Along with the Tide

A long dreary, hot day had taken its toll on all the Hogwarts students. Harry had asked her at supper if she knew how to swim. Daphne nodded but said she wasn't very good at it as they didn't have a pool at Greengrass Manor to practice in. Harry smiled and said she would get as much practice as she wanted from here on out; either at school or at Potter Manor. Daphne was puzzled but said that Ginny or Hermione would have to lend her a suit to wear as she hadn't packed one for school. Ginny just smiled at her and told her not to worry about it.

So Daphne was waiting outside the Hearth a little after seven for her… friends?... almost family?... future lovers? It was a question that Daphne had not been able to fully answer to herself since her parents astonishing wills had been read. She was still thinking about that very subject when the portal opened and Harry, Ginny and Hermione came out and gave her short hugs. Daphne smiled at the happy faces she saw and asked Harry where they were going.

"Just a short ways. This is a place where we might be holding the DA next year if a lot more people want to come join us." The three girls followed Harry for only about five minutes and didn't leave the seventh floor. Hermione and Ginny stop suddenly at one point and grabbed Daphne's hands to stop her from following Harry any further. She wondered what he was doing pacing back and forth but the redhead beside her nudged her suddenly and pointed to the plain oaken door that appeared suddenly in the seemingly blank wall. Harry stopped and opened the door and peered inside. "Everything's all set."

He held the door for the three ladies as Hermione began to explain to Daphne what the Room of Requirement was and how it operated. She was amazed that there was almost a full sized pool that was provided by magic. Before she followed Harry's wives into the changing room, Hermione stopped her and told her to think of what kind of swimsuit she wanted. "This room can read your thoughts and wishes and provide almost anything."

That seemed to be the truth for hanging in one of the three stalls in the changing room was the exact swimsuit she had at home. Daphne looked at it for a while and wondered what it would look like in black. It amazingly changed color right before her eyes. She had been a little nervous, changed rapidly and grabbed a towel off the pile while Ginny and Hermione were still talking to one another.

She didn't know if it was planned or not but she got into the water just as Harry exited his changing room. He called out to Daphne and she turned and had to cover her mouth quickly before she gasped out loud. There was a lot of a previously uncovered Harry Potter coming directly at her and she couldn't believe what a nice physique was hidden by the robes and white shirts and ties he habitually wore.

Harry was wearing a pair of boxer style swim shorts but the legs that propelled him forward certainly were defined. Daphne had got up early more than one morning to watch Harry and some of his friends (and wives) run on the trail that led around the lake. A towel wrapped around his neck this evening did nothing to hide his muscular shoulders or lean waist and torso. Daphne turned quickly to try and hide the blush that had come to her face. Harry dropped his towel and glasses off on a chair and slid into the water and made sure that Daphne heard him coming. She had turned away from him fast when their glances had met and Harry felt that she was very nervous about something.

"Daphne are you all right?"

Daphne turned back to Harry and he was suddenly glad that he was up to his waist in water. The blond Slytherin was wearing a very tight one-piece suit and Harry could see more of the generous curves that dresses and robes disguised. Harry closed his eyes and hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself somehow.

There was some movement near him and there was suddenly a hand on his chest. "I think the question should be are _either _of us okay?"

Harry smiled and opened his eyes to see Daphne smiling at him. She was only an inch shorter than him but he suddenly saw the smile disappear. "Your eyes Harry! What happened to your eyes?"

Harry grimaced as he had forgotten to continue the glamour that Hermione had placed on his glasses. "They aren't scaring you are they? There's a complicated explanation if you want to hear it."

Having turned sideways, Harry didn't know what to expect from the girl. She slid over soundlessly in the water and touched his shoulder. "I'm not scared; it just took me by surprise. Green eyes aren't quite the same as those faceted and emerald like eyes, you know. Of course, I'd like to know how you got them."

Just as Harry opened his mouth to start explaining, there was a loud scream and a red blur rushed past them to do a cannonball into the deep end of the pool. Ginny came back slowly to the top and swam her way back to where Harry and Daphne were leaning against the end of the pool.

"So how come you two aren't swimming yet?"

"I forgot about my eyes and now Daphne wants to know how they changed."

"Okay, need any help in telling the tale?"

"No Ginny but thanks for offering. Go do your laps and we'll play a bit later."

Ginny came up and leaned into Harry for a quick hug. She turned and paused for only a second before kissing Daphne on the cheek and then diving back into the water – splashing them both.

"I take it Ginny really likes to swim" Daphne said.

"She likes it better than the running; especially as there's a hot tub to go soak in. You should try it; it's warm and relaxing."

"Yes, you should try it." Harry and Daphne turned their heads to see Hermione come up and sit down next to them on the edge of the pool. Daphne eyes widened as she took in Hermione's naked form and she half-opened her mouth to ask the girl a question. Hermione beat her to the punch. "If this bothers you, I can go back and put on a suit. It's just more relaxing for me this way. What would you like me to do Daphne?"

Daphne didn't know which way to look. One way was Harry's intriguing eyes and the other was Hermione's nudity and certain charms. Not that she was ugly or even close to it but the casualness about her own nakedness was a little unnerving for the proper Slytherin. "I … you can swim like you want to but I'll have some questions later for you."

"I expected as much. Just so you know, none of us expects you to get naked unless you want to. In fact, Harry's heart might not stand the strain of seeing three gorgeous naked females around him."

Daphne blushed but refused to look away from Hermione. "Thank you for the compliment but I'm not sure I measure up in Harry's eyes like you and Ginny."

"All you have to do is get nak.. Harry! No!- mfgthl" Hermione voice was cut off as Harry reached out with one hand and pulled her into and under the water. He let her up laughing and she leaned into give him a hug. She turned and then unexpectedly grabbed up Daphne. Daphne wasn't exactly used to holding a naked female. Hermione whispered quickly in her ear. "Thanks for coming with us tonight. We are glad you're here."

Hermione pushed off and then went swimming away, passing Ginny on her way back on her first lap. Harry levered himself up so he was sitting on the edge of the pool. He offered Daphne a hand and she was pulled up beside him.

"You can ask me or them any question you have and we will either tell you the truth or the reason why we are hiding something. Now about my eyes; the best I can figure out that it's a reaction to getting a blood transfusion from a house elf."

"A House Elf? Why did you have to get a blood… transfusion from a house elf?"

"It's very complicated but I had a combination infection and poison from a piece of an Acromantula fang lodged in my head. The infection I caught from an elfling baby at Potter Mansion. The two things were working together to kill me. I needed to get the transfusion to heal up and it was an older house elf and the goblin sorcerer Wrotkill who figured out how to do it and supervised the blood exchange."

"He almost died" Ginny said matter-of-factly as she stood up when she returned to the end of the pool.

"I'm sorry Harry you had to go through that but your eyes are very compelling now."

"That's what Ginny and Hermione say but I have to keep my eyes concealed now so that people won't stare at me even more."

"Harry gets enough bad attention as it is."

"Almost dying? Does he do that a lot?" Daphne asked the redhead.

"It's never on purpose" Harry said defensively.

"And it has mostly stopped since we all got married." Hermione had returned to their end and was hugging Ginny from behind in deference to Daphne's nervousness about her nudity.

"That's very good then. Thank you Hermione and Ginny for slowing him down and helping keep Harry's safe. I guess I should try wrapping my mind around the likelihood that there will always be surprises coming from you three."

"Actually, that's one of the reasons we didn't invite Astoria here tonight. We've got one last big secret that we three have to show you."

When Daphne turned back to look at Hermione and Ginny, she saw the air shimmer around them and they changed suddenly. Both Ginny and Hermione grew a little taller and appeared to age about four or five years. Daphne's mouth dropped as the two Mrs. Potters came up to her. "This is what the bond magic did to us last year. We advanced magically and physically. This is who we really are and we hope you won't hate us for deciding to stay looking like our friends and classmates."

Turning quickly to look at Harry, Daphne didn't see the young wizard she had been sitting with. She saw instead a mature young man who looked to be maybe nineteen or twenty years old. No scar on his forehead, the person next to her looked taller, slightly more muscular and worldlier from the calm expression on his face. He was gazing at her with a neutral expression on his face, watching carefully to see what her reaction was. Daphne looked at the three of them a few times and reached up to touch Harry's arm once as if to satisfy herself that what she was seeing wasn't an illusion. She let out a loud cry and got quickly to her feet and ran back to the changing room crying. Harry scrambled to go after her but Hermione and Ginny asked him to stop.

"This is a time for us girls Harry. Let us go try to fix it first." Ginny and Hermione transformed back to their younger appearing selves and hurried to the changing room. Both had regular clothes on their backs when they opened up the door.

Daphne was curled up in front of her locker space, lying on the ground, and crying hysterically. Hermione was the one to reach her first and gently pulled her up so that the blond could rest on her shoulder and cry. Ginny slipped in beside the two and gently rubbed Daphne's back until she cried herself out.

"What.. what are you two doing here?" Daphne finally asked.

"Checking on you" Hermione said. "You're as much a part of Harry's present and future as we are."

"You are just making fun of me. You don't need a fourteen year old kid hanging around with you. Harry is way past the point of wanting or needing me; I have nothing to offer him compared to you two." Daphne was about on the verge of breaking down again when both girls hugged her. And wouldn't let her go when she struggled to escape from them.

"This-isn't-happening!" Daphne finally screamed out in frustration. She pushed both girls back a little and straightened up. "Before I leave and go hide in my dorm for a week, why did you tell me this? Why did you insist on showing me this?"

"Because Harry insists we be totally honest with you. He cares enough about you and trusts you now not to hide himself or even hint at deceiving you. We do to. You are not in this marriage yet but we want you to be. Harry is looking forward to it even as he feels guilty about it."

"Why should he feel guilty? You two are his bond mates; that should be enough for the three of you."

"Call it fate, call it luck. Call it a part of Harry Potter's impossible life. You are Harry's intended and he _never _backs away from a promise."

"But I'm so much younger that he …you are."

"It doesn't matter to Harry and it doesn't matter to us. We keep the younger appearance because it's important to us to keep with our friends and classmates. That was a joint decision made by all three of us. You'll catch up with us in a few years anyway."

"Daphne, Harry's never had anyone like you in his life. We were all thrust together and became entwined magically through a series of strange events. You're a smart beautiful young lady and we think you'd be great for Harry."

"You do?" Daphne was surprised when Ginny leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Yes – we do; you have some knowledge and perceptions that will definitely help us as a family and Harry as a wizard and a man." She leaned in closer to whisper in Daphne's ear. "Don't take this the wrong way but you're stacked more than Hermione or I will ever be."

"Oh, that's a wonderful recommendation. Thanks Potter."

Hermione cupped Daphne's chin and pulled it slightly so she was looking at her instead. "It's not just the physical thing; it's emotional too."

"I'm not understanding."

"Harry's already opened his heart to you. And Astoria to a lesser degree. After all the girls that might want to use him for fame or money or whatever else, you haven't sought out anything but wanting to know Harry better. That's earned a lot of respect from us. He's been directed by the will and marriage contract to take care of you but he really wants you to be part of his life. Your leaving would hurt him now. We want you in our lives also. All we've ever wanted is for the others to be happy and we're sure there's enough room in our hearts…"

"…and beds" Ginny wisecracked. Daphne rolled her eyes a little and pushed at Ginny's shoulder.

"Like I said before I was interrupted" Hermione continued. "We're sure that Harry and us wives have enough room and love in our hearts to include you. Do you have enough room in yours to accept us - three more than slightly abnormal people?"

"Slightly?" Daphne shook her head and Hermione thought that she and Ginny had failed in their efforts. "This is difficult. I will try to fit in if you really think me leaving would hurt Harry. I definitely don't want to do that to him. But I do have a lot of questions; could you answer two of them now?"

"Ask away Sweets."

"Sweets?"

"We all have nicknames for when we are private with each other. Harry's Jamie, I'm Nonnie and Ginny's Vixen."

"That's nice to know. 'Sweets' will work I guess until something better comes along or Harry has a private name that he hasn't been brave enough to mention to me yet. I surprisingly don't mind that."

"So what were the two questions then?"

Daphne blushed. "When the four of eventually all get into bed together, can I sleep on top of Harry the first night?"

Hermione laughed. "I think that first time together will be just a cuddling session if I know my Jamie. I don't think Ginny or I can deny you that. The second question?"

Daphne moved and impulsively kissed both Ginny and Hermione quickly on the lips. "Which one of you is washing my back later?"

Harry heard laughter coming from the changing room and let go a sigh of relief. The three girls came out the room together and Harry smiled. Ginny and Hermione had gone back to their suits (or lack thereof) and slipped into the pool and began swimming. Harry held out a hand to Daphne and she took it as she slipped back into the pool beside him.

"Are we okay?"

"I think so Harry but there's going to have to be a lot of talking among us all before I feel really comfortable about you and me and us all together."

"I expected nothing else. Anytime you want to talk about anything, you know where we are. I expect some of the time it will be Hermione or Ginny that you'd rather talk to and that's okay with me."

Daphne nodded, reached around Harry and waved to somebody further down the pool. When Harry turned to look, Daphne pulled him fast to her chest and then dunked them both. They came up hearing the laughter of Harry's wives. The water fight took off from there.

Xxxx xxxx

Swourghast Castle was everything that Fenrir Greyback said it would be. Isolated, mostly ignored by magical and muggle people, and habitable to some extent. The first and second floors were in a state of ruin but surprisingly the uppermost floor, the third, was almost totally intact. A few discreet spells over a number of days provided furnishings for the six refugees and they quickly fell into a routine of examining the nearby countryside and robbing muggle houses and people for fun and food. A few obliviate spells were never noticed amongst the magical community around Blackpool.

A week after moving, Lucius Malfoy finally gave the details of his plan to his fellow escapees. Dolohov took a lot of convincing about certain parts of the two pronged attack. He was suspicious about the 'target' but even Bellatrix could see the value of using that person or others to get the Potters and Malfoy's son Draco away from school. It was quickly agreed that if the opportunity presented itself that they would try to snatch more than the target person. After that happened the Dementors would be turned loose to attack the Ministry of Magic. The threat of both things happening would almost guarantee them a pardon or revenge on the persons that had wronged them.

Xxxx xxxx

Harry received permission from Dumbledore for the group of them to go to Gringotts to take care of a number of family matters. The Greengrasses wanted finally to go through their family vault to find if there were any directives or family treasures that they might want to have.

As for the Potters, Harry had finally come to the conclusion that he needed to be tested to see if he was the head of any other houses and to inspect the vaults of the families he was the head of. The Vault for Slytherin was the last of the vaults that Harry wanted to see that day but it was going to probably take all afternoon or more to look through the contents of the vaults he knew about. There was also the potential emotional aftermath Daphne and Astoria might go through after checking the Greengrass vault to deal with.

There was a series of flashes in one of the public floos in Diagon Alley. The first person to emerge was the easily recognized Lord Gryffindor. He shook the ashes off his cloak and stood to the side as the two Mrs. Potters, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and Lord Sirius Black emerged behind him. Ginny Potter came up to Lord Gryffindor and walked totally around him, inspecting him for damage. When Robb mentioned that he had stayed vertical, he was told that it was 'unexpected and that his wife would have probably jumped him if he was horizontal'. Lord Gryffindor ran three paces after the grinning redhead before returning to the floo point and holding out his elbows for the two Greengrass ladies to grab on to.

Not to outshone, Sirius draped his arms over the shoulders of his daughters-in-law and the six preceded laughing and talking up the middle of Diagon Alley to Gringotts. They were met inside by Hardfang, the Greengrass account manager, Griphook and Wrotkill. The group split up then with Hermione, Daphne and Astoria following Hardfang to the magical carts so that they could visit the Greengrass vault.

Robb, Sirius and Ginny were escorted to an office deep within the first floor labyrinth of Gringotts. After they had entered the office, Robb reverted back to being Harry and bowed to the two goblins. "Thank you for your time today Master Wrotkill and Griphook. I have hesitated to bother you about this matter but I couldn't in good conscience delay finding out any longer."

Wrotkill nodded in understanding. "It is to be expected Lord Harry; you already Head a number of Ancient and Noble Houses along with a number of subservient Houses. Finding out about any more possible titles and responsibilities might seem a little daunting to anyone; whether they are human or goblin."

"As well as he may need to provide heirs to those potential new houses" Sirius quipped. Harry shot him such a dirty look that Sirius moved quickly to place Ginny between himself and Harry. Ginny stepped sideways and just shook her head to the older wizard. "Not something you should kid him about Padfoot" she whispered up to him.

Sirius threw an apologetic glance at Harry and went and sat down in one of the chairs in the office. Ginny came up and places a hand on the middle of Harry's back and projected some mental support and encouragement.

"Let's get this over with then."

"We'll need 6 drops…" Wrotkill started.

"…of blood" Harry finished. "Couldn't I just spit on it for once? Sorry Master Wrotkill. Is Goblin magic any relation to the magic of Vampires?"

"There are certain similarities friend Harry but the objectives are vastly different." Wrotkill reached into one of his pockets and brought out a blank parchment. He laid it flay on the desktop and reached into another pocket of his robes for the silver dagger he habitually carried. Harry held out his hand and the goblin wizard made a broad slash across Harry's palm. Ginny wrinkled her nose at the sight of Harry's blood but watched as he turned his hand up and let the blood drip on the parchment. Wrotkill made a pass with his hand, healing Harry's cut, when the parchment had absorbed the required drops.

Sirius had come up beside Harry and watched the words on the parchment begin to appear somewhat like the Marauder's map that he and his friends had created. It took about fifteen seconds for the whole list to slowly appear. Wrotkill nodded to himself and then turned the parchment around for Harry and the others to see.

Harry's jaw clenched as his eyes widened. Ginny and Sirius were both quick to support Harry as his knees buckled halfway. Sirius waved his wand and a chair suddenly slid across the room for Harry to sit on. Harry sat and rubbed his temples as Ragnorak suddenly entered the office.

Xxxx xxxx

Over a half mile mile below the office Harry and the others were in, Hermione was helping a shaky Astoria out of the cart they had traveled in with Hardfang. She held the girl's forehead and cast a glance over to where Daphne was trying to regain her breath and balance. Daphne nodded after a couple seconds and stood up straighter. She followed Hardfang to the vault door.

"You do not need a key Lady Greengrass. Only your hand against the door face will open it now. Should you wish to give access to your sister, you will both need to place your hands on the door and command the vault to grant her equal access."

Daphne looked back where Astoria was just nodding to Hermione that her stomach had settled back down and she could walk unaided. Daphne turned and faced her account manager. "Thank you Hardfang but I will be the only one opening the vault today."

The goblin bowed to the girl and walked back to wait in the magical cart. Astoria walked up to her sister with Hermione trailing behind her. "I've only been down here twice before but don't think I'll ever get used to that. There's got to be a potion or something we can take before we have to endure that ride again."

Hermione shook her head. "Harry said that it helps if you don't eat anything before you come here. It must only work for flyers because I've skipped breakfast and I still got sick to my stomach."

"Thanks for coming here with us Hermione. I thought you might have some idea of what we should bring out of the vault for our use."

"I'm all for getting books but that's just me. You might want to check if there are any special storage cabinets or jewelry that your mother or other people have stored here. It's too bad you won't get to put the house ring on until your fifteen."

"That's a big step I'm not quite ready for yet. Okay, here goes." Daphne placed her hand on the door and watched as a white light spread from underneath her palm to reach the edges of the door. There was a loud click and the massive door swung open slowly. Daphne walked to the threshold and waited for the lights to come on. Astoria was a few strides behind her but stopped as she saw the interior. "Merlin, that's all ours?"

"That's the family's" Daphne corrected. "It's okay Hermione; you can come in and start helping us look."

Hermione came to the door and joined the two in looking around. The Greengrass family vault was less than half the size of the Potter family vault. It didn't mean that it was any less impressive or emptier of money or other possessions. It seemed more ordered to Hermione that their family vault and she wondered if it was intentional or more the result of crowding into a smaller area.

Astoria had gone wandering through the piles of money and the cabinets and other pieces of furniture that were here in the vault. Daphne cautioned her sister about wandering too far and Astoria came hurrying back to stand between the two older girls. "So what are we looking for first sis?"

"The Greengrass Grimoire" Daphne responded. "I'm not sure if you've seen it Astoria. It's a black leather bound book almost 3 feet square with our family crest on the front of it. Papa told me he brought it back here after the first visit of those … people."

Hermione went over and placed a hand on Daphne's shoulder. She knew it was still hard for Daphne to talk about the Death Eaters and the events that had left them orphaned. Daphne leaned back into Hermione and whispered a thank you.

"I'm not sure what a Grimoire is. Is it important?"

"It's a combination spell book and family history Tory. All the names of our ancestors are listed in it as well as any special spells or events that have involved the Greengrasses. So, yes it's very important. There's also a separate log dealing with the Greengrass businesses in another book. They should be together, wherever they are in all this. They were kept at home in a secret safe in Papa's office but he wasn't sure that they would be secure there if the Death Eaters started searching. That's why he moved them."

"What color is the business log?"

"Grey and it's a little smaller than the Grimoire Hermione. It's almost 6 inches thick though."

"Regular bound or spiral?" Hermione asked.

"Spiral. That's a smart question."

"I'd rather ask now instead of thinking about it and missing it. So are we spreading out three ways or two?"

"That depends on Tory. If you can promise to concentrate on those two things first, we'll do some other exploring later."

"Are we doing any shopping today Daph?"

"It depends on how long we take and what Harry's got to do."

"That's not fair."

"You could have well stayed at school you know Astoria. This is family business and if you can't be serious enough to help, you'll be excluded in the future."

"I didn't mean it like it sounded. I know this is important and I'm glad that you and Harry and the others wanted me to come along. Of course, I'll concentrate on finding what you think is important first; I just wanted to avoid having any more cart rides if Harry wants us to visit any other vaults with him."

Hermione quickly agreed to that idea. "I think we're all in agreement with that Astoria. Harry had a few vaults he wanted to look at but it's dependent on what he discovers when he's tested. Astoria, be careful about touching anything that you think has a magical signature."

"Because it might be cursed or something like that. I might be young Hermione but I'm still a Slytherin. I know a lot about dirty tricks and family protections."

"You shouldn't have any problems touching the family Grimoire Astoria. Hermione, I'm not sure about you. Papa wouldn't tell me how it was protected."

"That's okay. I was just going to call out when or if I found the books you wanted."

The three girls separated then and began their searching. It took about twenty minutes for Astoria to find the desk that contained the two books they wanted. The desk was concealed behind a couple of casks of galleons near the back of the vault. Astoria had turned one of the casks over to get to the desk and there was money all over the place by the time Daphne and Hermione had responded to her call. Daphne was happy at the find and hugged her sister enthusiastically. She took the two important books from where Astoria had moved them and put them into Hermione's Boundless bag. The trio spent another fifteen minutes looking and finding other things that the Greengrasses felt they needed. It was after Daphne had closed the vault door and Hardfang verified that it was locked that Hermione opened her connection back up with her spouses.

The grimace on her face was noticed by both Daphne and Astoria. "Is Harry okay?" Daphne asked.

"That's a matter of opinion. He's a little upset and Ginny said we all have to come and see the reason for ourselves."

An unsettling ride later, Hardfang was showing the three females to the office where Harry and the others were. The goblin opened the door for them and Daphne paused and thanked their account manager for his help. On the inside, the three humans (Harry, Ginny and Sirius) were deep in discussions with both Wrotkill and Ragnorak. Griphook joined Hardfang near the door as they watched the conference.

Harry broke talking off to turn toward the newcomers. Hermione ran and met him halfway with a hug. Astoria and Daphne were quick to come up and hug him also once they saw the consternation on his face.

"So what did the testing reveal?" Astoria eagerly asked.

Harry ran a hand through his hair; a sign Hermione knew meant he was upset and probably unsure of what he was to do. "The results are over there on the desk but before you run over there and peek, Astoria, we're trying to figure out what to do next. Have some patience. We've sent for Dumbledore."

It was another 10 minutes before the Hogwarts Headmaster was escorted to the room by another goblin. Harry went and talked to the headmaster for a second before Dumbledore went to the desk and turned the parchment over. He read it briefly and went and talked to both Wrotkill and Ragnorak. Daphne was totally impatient by this time and asked what the matter was. The only thing Harry would divulge to her was that it was huge and he would need her advice more than ever. Daphne calmed down a little and made sure her sister didn't get tempted to see the parchment by holding onto her hand. It only took a couple of minutes for the two goblins and Dumbledore to reach a decision. Wrotkill and Griphook nodded to everyone in the room and gave a deep bow to Harry before taking Hardfang and Griphook and departing. Harry grimaced just a bit at the show of respect but did return the goblins bow with one of his own.

Dumbledore turned to the six humans and spoke. "It has been decided, at Harry's suggestion, to cast a version of the Fidelius spell on the six of you rather than making you swear a wizard's oath. Harry will be the secret keeper and will decide who else gets to know the contents of that summary. You may certainly talk about it certainly between yourselves but you will be unable not divulge the contents to anyone else. Sirius and Lady Ginny have already seen the document. It's time to show the others, my young friend."

Harry walked to the desk front and with the five others clustered around him, he silently flipped the piece of parchment over. Daphne and Hermione gasped at the wording of the third line and then read the rest of the document:

**Titular Summary for Harry James Potter**

_Grand Duke of Hogwarts Earl of Lincolnshire and Fife_

_**Ancient and Noble Houses**__ (Head) : Potter, __ Gryffindor Slytherin(by conquest), Hufflepuff (by primogeniture), Ravenclaw (by primogeniture), Peverall (by deeded inheritance to Hogwarts and Potter)_

_**Noble Houses**__ (Head) : Gaunt, Oakenswift, Lincoln, Valcommon, Muldoon, Baggins ; (Extinct Houses – Rackharrow, Kaddle, Alderton, Clagg, Derwenth, Fife)_

_**Minor Houses**__ (Head): Gladny, Riddle, Judson, Lufkin, Malfoy, Bond, Durkee, Jenack, Morrow: (Extinct Houses – Thurkell, Wenlock, Newcombe, Rowen, Widger, Fry; 21 others)_

Harry had gone and sat back down while Daphne, Hermione and Sirius talked quietly at the desk. Ginny was holding Harry's hand but Astoria came and knelt down between his legs. She rubbed both his shoulders in an effort to ease his obvious strain. "Harry, I don't know much about inheritances but I don't think you have to declare yourself for any of those houses. Or you can renounce the titles maybe?"

"It's not quite that simple Tory." Daphne had come up behind her sister. "I believe Harry doesn't want to renounce any titles for fear that a Death Eater or pure blood sympathizer would control that power or voting bloc in the Wizengamot."

"Oh, sorry Harry."

"It's okay Astoria. Daphne, when was the last time anybody complimented you on being both beautiful and smart?"

"A Ravenclaw said that to me during my first year. He limped rather badly for about three days as I remember."

That earned a round of laughter from all present and Harry smiled. "Then I will watch my phraseology around you Miss Greengrass."

"You are allowed to give me any compliments you want Jamie."

Harry looked up quickly at the familiar name. "You too - Sweets."

Astoria looked back and forth between her sister and her favorite wizard. "I've obviously missed something important here. Would somebody tell me about the nicknames or what 'by primogeniture' means?"

Hermione smiled. "The nicknames will be explained later, but the phrase 'by primogeniture' means that Harry is the first and most likely heir to those titles. If someone comes along more qualified, Harry is obliged to turn the House ring and title over to that person. And before you ask, Harry has a claim to the other two houses because some of the Founder's magic is now present in his body."

Astoria giggled then. "You're going to need more hands for all those rings Harry."

"NO!" came hurriedly from both Ginny and Hermione. "I… mean he…"

"…gets into enough trouble with just two hands!" Hermione blushingly finished for her wife.

Daphne thought the twinkle in Harry's eyes was very endearing. However it vanished quickly as Sirius and Dumbledore came up to the students. "It's not necessary but it would help the magic a little if you all joined hands." They lined up with Harry sort of at the center and Dumbledore made an elaborate pass with his wand and the six felt a rush of magic through their contact.

Harry let go a little sigh as he let go of Hermione and Daphne's hands and went and folded up the parchment on the desk and put it in his pocket. Astoria felt a little bit of revulsion about seeing the parchment and suddenly didn't want to read about Harry's new titles. She thought she could talk with her sister about it but she wouldn't be talking with her dorm mates about it. Strange.

Harry turned to the two adults. "Can I interest either of you in coming to the Leaky Cauldron and having a chat about all this in a private room over lunch?"

Dumbledore said he had another appointment but would be willing to talk to Harry and the others later when they returned to school. Sirius said he had an appointment with Gracie that he shouldn't miss. The two adults received some hugs and handshakes from the Potters before they departed. Astoria and Daphne gave more formal goodbyes to their professor and the Headmaster.

"Griphook is looking into the vaults and house rings to give me an accounting later of what is here at Gringotts. Not all of those families have vaults or any resources left. Wrotkill will bring the house rings to the Hearth tonight. And I'm not going to visit any other vaults today so you can have a big lunch if you want to. Maybe we can go see a movie after lunch instead."

Everyone cheered up at the sound of that and Daphne wondered how awkward it would be if she asked to sit next to Harry.

"I'll try to insist we split the cost of lunch Harry but Astoria's going to be paying the tip. She thought I didn't see her take fifteen galleons out of that one cask in the Greengrass vault."

Astoria stuck her tongue out at her sister as Ginny and Hermione started frantically warning the youngest girl that Harry was sneaking up on her.

Xxxx xxxx

"Seatbelt on and wand away Dad. And mouth closed please. I'll be listening to Aunt Dee since she was nice enough to let me learn to drive on their car."

Sirius held up his hands in surrender and then fastened his seatbelt. He looked over to his seatmate. "Kids, you can't tell them anything at some point in their lives."

Molly Weasley smiled back at her friend. "I bet your parents said the same thing about you when you were sixteen Sirius."

Sirius chuckled. "I'm sure in my case it started much earlier. I never had much appetite for my parent's hobbies or beliefs. That's why they disowned me so quickly after I was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Can we skip the history lesson until later people? Aunt Molly, I'm trying to listen to instructions up here."

"Sorry dear." Molly had been visiting Dee Granger when Sirius and Gracie had arrived by floo. Molly had been getting ready to go back to the Burrow but Gracie had pleaded for some more moral support and Molly just couldn't say no to her. Dee had driven to an industrial park that was empty on the weekends and stopped the car in one of the big empty parking lots. She and Gracie had traded places then and Dee was now instructing the girl on how to start the car and what to do when she got it moving.

"I could have taught you how to drive the motorcycle" Sirius said as he tried to provide an alternative.

"No, you promised Harry he would be the first to learn how to drive on that. Besides, I've seen the way you drive that vehicle of yours."

"What's wrong with the way I drive my motorcycle?"

Gracie looked at Dee and winked discreetly at her before she turned to look at the wizard in the back seat. "And how many Bobbies did you_ have_ to obliviate the last time you took it out?"

"That was a _private_ conversation, young lady."

Dee looked amused but Molly shook her head at the carefree attitude of the important member of her daughter's and new … they had settled on niece after the adoption was final. Gracie had been calling almost everyone Aunt or Uncle anyway since she had begun the process of catching up after almost a dozen years of being a dog. She had done very well in applying herself and the driving lessons were a reward that the Grangers could give the girl.

"Don't mind him Gracie. We'll just sit here and I'll mind your father to keep him from distracting you." Molly applied one of her best glares to her seatmate and he responded by huffing and crossing his arms over his chest. He did become quiet though as he watched and listened to Dee's instructions.

"If you do well on this and get your license, what would you think of driving up to Ottery-St-Catchpole and the Burrow as your first road trip?"

"Really? Wow that would be great!"

"Okay, foot on the brake and shift the car into Drive. Take a good look around, not just in the mirrors. If you were parked at curbside, you'd have to sig…"

Gracie and Sirius had a nice time during the lesson but it was hard to say who was the most nervous.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 – Another One (or so) Bites the Dust

The private lounge at the Leaky Cauldron was just about the right size for a private party of five. After Tom had delivered the food and drinks they had ordered, Hermione cast some privacy and do-not-disturb spells to guarantee their privacy. Only then did Harry relax and the four girls and he began talking about what had just happened in Gringotts.

Harry wondered immediately what the extent of being an Grand Duke meant. Daphne was the one to tell him that although she had never heard of the term used before in the magical world it probably meant that it was a title granted by the Royal (Muggle) Crown at some time in the past. Harry decided it was a matter for Sirius or Dumbledore to explain to him and concentrated back on his meal. There was a moment of cheeriness when Ginny wondered what Lucius Malfoy would think of Harry being the titular head of his house. Hermione explained the fact that because Malfoy Sr. had been convicted and stripped of his possessions and family, that he legally had no house to head anymore.

Ginny smilingly tried to get Harry to summon the Malfoy house ring to him but Harry countered that with his luck "Malfoy himself and a dangerous monster would probably appear instead. I'll wait and surprise him if we ever come face to face again."

Astoria put down the piece of dessert she had been working on and came over to Harry's side. "I know this is probably cheeky of me but would you mind showing me all the rings you have already? I promise I'll mind my mouth and manners for the rest of the day Harry."

Harry looked over to Astoria's sister who looked a little shocked at the request. "So, tell the truth Daphne, are you curious too?"

"Yes, but I probably would have waited until we were alone. It's your decision, I won't ask you to do anything you don't want to do."

"Come on over here then. There's a simple masking spell that came with the Gryffindor ring that I've applied to all the others."

Harry laid his hands flat on the table as Daphne and Astoria stationed themselves at his elbows. Daphne was watching Harry's face while Astoria looked to her future brother-in-law's hands. Harry closed his eyes for a second and removed the glamour that masked his symbols of office and power. Hermione had come to stand behind Astoria and pointed out which rings belonged to which house. The stones and settings and symbols were different for each ring and Harry knew them by heart. Every bit of knowledge, every spell that was contained within; the very history of the ring, when and where it had been made and who the persons wearing it had been over the course of its existence.

Harry was wondering what the new rings he was going to be getting would look like. There were paintings and descriptions for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw of course but there was this new Archduke ring to consider (if one actually existed) and the Peverell ring was unknown. That family and line had disappeared so long ago that there were only rumors about what that might look like. Harry wondered if it had a simple capital P or…

…_. a large finger ring with a simple but black stone with the Peverell coat of arms on its face. Voldemort looked at the ring as it sat upon the table and smiled. The murder of an anonymous squib satisfied the blood requirement for transforming it into a Horcrux. Although he hated to part with the ancestral ring that showed his lineage, he could think of no more fitting vessel for part of his soul. Voldemort cast the withering curse on the ring and the compulsion charm on top of that. If any fool ever did find the ring where he hid it the person would feel an overpowering need to wear it. Once the ring was placed on a finger the powerful but slow killing condemnation would begin. Voldemort would know where and when the ring was worn again and when the person who dared to wear the ring of the Gaunt's would die. It was a fitting revenge for attempting to defy the World's Greatest Sorcerer._

_Wordlessly levitating the ring to a glass case, Voldemort transformed the hinged case into a solid block of glass. Safe to handle now, the case was transferred to a small iron box that Voldemort fused the lock on. He laid an aversion spell and notice-me-not charm on top of that to further mask its existence from even a dedicated search. __Voldemort picked up the box and walked down from the small flat located over a store in Knockturn Alley. It was after midnight but even at that time of the evening there were people still occasionally running errands or trying to find libations and other pleasures from the prostitutes hanging about. Voldemort feared no assault on his person but he didn't want to be observed or worse, followed this evening. Halting in the shadowed entrée way, Voldemort apparated silently away._

_To reappear a second later under a giant oak tree that was almost overrun with vines and ivy. The smell of mold and decay lay heavily on the air and Voldemort snorted with disgust. Casting a Disillusionment Spell upon himself Voldemort then cast a __'Homenum Revelio' spell to see if there were any people around him. There was no one brave, stupid or drunk enough to be hanging around these environs at this hour._

_Regarding the ramshackle cottage before him, Voldemort waved his hand and the door creakingly opened. Stooping a little to go through the door, Voldemort lit his wand as he regarded the broken down remains of furniture and cobwebs that were the only adornments to the main room. In the corner there was an open square that led down to a small root cellar._

_Rather than chance walking down the threadbare and rotting stairs, Voldemort floated down the six steps to the dingy square of packed dirt. A shelf across from the stairs, holding old crocks and broken bottles that might have contained food at one time, collapsed with the small passage of air through the space. Voldemort disregarded both noise and the clutter._

_The root cellar was only about 8 feet on a side and Voldemort could not stand upright under the low ceiling. Looking at the floor, Voldemort mumbled something indistinct and a three foot square hole appeared. The box was pulled out of the pocket and Voldemort dropped it soundlessly into the six foot deep pit. An array of sharpened spikes appeared next in a circular pattern around the box. Lastly, Voldemort summoned a dozen or so poisonous snakes that had been held in one of the cells under Malfoy Manor. The writhing mass of dangerous serpents littered the floor of the pit, writhing around the base of the spikes and covering the iron box. Hissing in Parseltongue Voldemort told the snakes to guard and attack anyone before he put them in stasis; they would be awakened the moment anyone fell into the pit. Voldemort also cast an aversion spell that was particularly effective against small creatures such as mice and squirrels._

_Stepping back to the foot of the stairway, Voldemort cast one more illusion on the floor. To any casual eye the floor was unbroken and untouched; the pit would catch anyone who unknowingly walked right over it. __Rising up to the main floor again, Voldemort lowered the trap door over the stairs downward and cast a very strong Imperturbable charm on it and then a Cloaking spell over that. Casually floating some of the debris from the room, Voldemort covered the trap door. From the doorway to outside, he looked back into the room. There were no marks on the floor left to betray his visit or evidence to prove that anything had ever been moved._

_Voldemort smiled as he stepped away from the old cottage and cast another series of spells from about twenty feet away. Blackberry bushes and other types of brambles and ivy grew swiftly to obscure the location and sight of the place. Nodding to himself at his cleverness, Voldemort apparated away back to Malfoy Manor, where he would receive the latest news or rumor about the location of Harry…_

"Harry.. Harry… Harry!"

Returning to his senses Harry looked at the surprised features of Astoria, Daphne, Hermione and Ginny. The faces of the Greengrasses were white with shock and panic; they were seated together in one chair a few feet away from him. Ginny and Hermione seemed worried and Harry reached out with his mind to contact them and reassure them that he was okay.

For the benefit of the other two Harry spoke aloud. "I'm sorry about that if I seemed to blank out there for a while. I had another flashback from Tom's memories. It was.."

Daphne pushed her sister aside carefully to come up and join his wives in hugging him. "We saw it Harry; we saw and heard what happened and how Riddle hid that ring."

Harry straightened up; surprise coming quickly to his face. "You saw it? How! Where? Are you sure I didn't mentally broadcast it?"

The three girls closest to him shook their heads. Astoria stood and approached him carefully. "I'm sorry Harry; I didn't quite believe you before when you said you had HIS memories. I do now. Are you really all right?"

"I have just a small headache" Harry said as he reached for a butterbeer. He sipped it and felt the coolness slide down his throat. His mind was furiously searching for an explanation for what had just happened. It wasn't so much the memory that bothered him but how and why he had been broadcasting. Visibly broadcasting!

"You've done this before Harry." Everyone looked to Hermione for her explanation. "The first was at Lucius's trial. Remember? It was surprising for everyone in the court to see how that idiot had never been Imperiused and how he was a willing participant in following Voldemort."

"And I guess you sort of read my mind when the Dementors showed up to harass you the last time. I was wishing that either of our griffin friends were there to help you and suddenly some of us saw one chasing the last of them away. It faded away eventually and we all forgot about it because of everything else going on." Harry got a kiss to the cheek from Ginny after her statement.

"You are a strange and wonderful wizard Harry Potter" Daphne said. "But I do see the fascination of being around you. Something new and exciting almost every day, although I think I will pass on seeing the Dark Lord's life history." She rubbed Harry's neck absently and kissed the top of his head before returning to Astoria's side.

Harry looked at the four girls and blew out a breath. "Can I have a moment or two to try and figure this out?" When the girls all nodded, Harry made all the rings disappear save the Gryffindor and Slytherin rings. He concentrated on those two for a number of minutes before relaxing and setting back in his chair.

"This is a brand of Parselmagic that is based heavily on Legilimency. It is somewhat rare I guess so, naturally, I have it. I will have to go back to the Black library or see if Rowena has any knowledge about it. Maybe Dumbledore can tell me how it works."

"You aren't going to be randomly broadcasting any of our memories are you? There are certain things about me that I don't want anyone besides you people to know."

"No, of course not Daphne. I wouldn't intrude on your privacy that way."

"But it does give more than a good indication that you are a natural Legilimens" Hermione said.

"Only because of…"

"Whatever it is Harry, you certainly have it. The question is whether you can control it."

"So far it's been a matter of stress and worry that triggered it. Hopefully since I'm aware of it now, I'll be more in control of it. Ginny would you mind being the subject of an experiment?"

"One of my memories Harry? Sure." Ginny got this wide grin on her face.

"Something we can show Astoria Ginny."

"Thpppt, okay then. Let me think of something a little less embarrassing for you."

"You don't have to clean it up on my account" the youngest said.

"Astoria!" came from Daphne and Hermione.

"Okay. Spoilsports! Don't think I won't ask Ginny later though."

Hermione shook her head. "We'll need clearance from Daph before we talk to you about anything like that."

"Quiet" Harry said. "Let Ginny concentrate." The girls split their attention between the redhead and Harry as a furrowed brow was the only sign of his concentration. Then it happened…

… _Taking a deep breath, Harry laid his right hand on the crest on the back crest of the trunk. "My name is Harry James Potter. I'm the son of Lily Evans Potter and James Potter, one of the original Marauders!"_

_A hum of magic filled the room and Harry and the trunk glowed brightly for a second. Mum saw our hair stand on end as the magic passed from Harry to us two girls through our linked fingers! Then the trunk moved under Harry's hand! Harry removed his hand from the crest and took a step back._

_The trunk rotated itself counterclockwise on the table four times and then rose in the air about two feet. It then rotated in a tumbling movement with the normal clasp appearing and disappearing as it turned. There was a loud and distinct click as the trunk slowed down in its tumble. When the trunk set itself back down on the table and stopped, Harry saw there was two hinged clasps now visible on opposite sides of the trunk. One with a string tied on and one without! Hermione's idea was spot on! The hidden side was now ready to be opened! _

_Harry reached out a hand to open the clasp but saw his hand was shaking badly. He sat down for a couple of seconds to calm his nerves and then pulled the trunk a little closer to him. He stood up again and put both hands on the lid. We were standing right beside him and gave him an encouraging smile and Harry lifted the lid. The top fell back and the other side of the trunk was open to Harry..._

The memory faded out and Harry smiled at his red-headed wife. He went over and kissed Ginny gently on the lips. "Thank you for that. It was a perfect choice."

Hermione turned to the Greengrass girls to give them the explanation. "Harry inherited an Heirloom trunk from his parents but the clues to open the family side of it were a little cryptic. We finally figured it out and that was the day that Harry got the first of the things from his parents, including his House ring."

Astoria just nodded but Daphne was smiling. "That explains a lot then. I was wondering where the sense of humor and pranking came from. Momma was there when the Marauders were attending Hogwarts but she never mentioned their names to us when she told the tales of misdeeds. This is a priceless talent Harry."

"I'm glad I can bring a smile to your face after that earlier experience. I should warn you though that there are still two Marauders out there that are still pranking me and the wives when they get away with it."

"I can guess that one is Sirius. Who's the other?"

Ginny laughed. "I'm sure you and Astoria will recognize the handiwork when you find out but I'm going to leave you with some surprises to find out for yourselves.

Harry's smile suddenly disappeared. "You've thankfully missed the third surviving Marauder. Peter Pettigrew."

"You've mentioned him before. He's the one that betrayed your parents."

Harry shook off the murderous thoughts that filled his head at the moment. "So is anyone still interested in finding a movie to see?"

…..

Three hours later the group was walking back to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was quietly comparing the Tyrannosaurus Rex from _Jurassic Park_ to the few dragons he had seen. The 'King of Dinosaurs' seemed too mindless to be a proper threat but Harry was pretty sure he still wouldn't want to meet one. The way his life was going he wouldn't be surprised if Riddle wouldn't resurrect one just to hunt Harry down for sport.

Harry heard the laughter from Ginny and Astoria as they talked about some of the previews of other movies that they had seen. The afternoon was a well spent bit of money in getting the five of them to go to the movies together. The girls had laughed and talked and seemed to get a little closer and more used to each other. Harry had set in the middle of the fivesome and he had ended up with all the girls on his lap during the entertainment. Some were planned but some were the result of outright fright. Harry had chuckled and patted Astoria's back when the girl had jumped into his lap and hid her head on his shoulder when one of the more gruesome scenes of the movie scared her. He reminded her that it was just a movie and make-believe and Astoria blushingly climbed back into her seat next to him. (The girls had decided somewhere on their walk to the theatre that they would switch places so that everyone could hold hands or snuggle up with Harry.)

They were walking by a deserted alleyway about a block from the Leaky Cauldron when a deep growl stopped everyone in their tracks. Harry and the others looked up to see a huge silvery dog just staring at them from the middle of the alley. Harry, to Daphne's surprise, let go of Hermione's hand and walked closer to the dangerous looking beast.

"Except for the color, that's a Grim" Daphne whispered alarmingly to Hermione.

"It's also Sirius' patronus. It must be something important for him to send it in the daylight. You can't see the usual glow around it. He knew we were probably going to normal London after the meeting at Gringotts."

Harry turned around and walked away from the dark dog. It turned quickly and vanished into air. Harry was very short with the group when he returned. "Ginny, would you make sure that Daphne and Astoria return to school. I've got to go to Grimmauld Place."

"What's the problem Harry?"

"They've found another of those abominations there while they were finishing cleaning out the place."

"No!"

"Wouldn't it be easier to take all of all along with you Harry? You'll probably need both Ginny and Hermione with you."

"I'll not leave you two unescorted" Harry insisted.

"Then let us go along with you. I promise Astoria and I will stay out of your way."

"Okay, but you will obey anything we or Sirius say to you."

"What's going on?"

Hermione responded. "I think they've found another one of those Horcruxes Astoria. We're all going but you and Daphne won't be exposed to it in any way."

"Oh. And the afternoon was going so well. Let's get going then. Are we flooing from the Leaky Cauldron?"

Harry made sure he had a firm hold on Daphne's hand and led her further down the alley off the street. Hermione and Ginny held on to Astoria's hands as they followed them. When Harry was satisfied that the five of them were not being observed, he jumped away. Astoria's mouth opened at the disappearances but then she, Ginny and Hermione also disappeared…

… to appear again inside a circle of pine trees. Harry and Daphne were looking around to see if they were being observed and gestured for the three to join them. In spite of the urgency, Harry set a casual pace as they walked the couple of blocks to Grimmauld Place.

"Was that apparating Hermione?" Astoria asked.

"No, it's sort of trick involved with the bond magic. Each of us can push against the other's magic to go anywhere we've been before. Likewise, we can find where the others are located and pull ourselves to where they are. Dumbledore has a real complicated explanation for that but we just use push and pull to describe it. I suppose we should get around to getting our apparating licenses one of these days but we really haven't needed it yet."

"Cool!"

Harry grinned back at Astoria as he heard her comment and then knocked on the door. It was Professor McGonagall that answered the door. "Sirius knew you were going to do that and told me to tell you Harry that you still don't need to knock. You can just come in. They are in the ballroom."

"Thank you Minerva. Would you mind watching Daphne and Astoria while we go destroy that thing?"

"I'd be happy to. Would you ladies like a cup of tea?"

Daphne nodded but felt a little less anxious when Harry came over to give her a brief hug around the shoulders before he left down the hallway with his wives. Professor McGonagall turned a different direction and led the two down a flight of stairs to where the kitchen was. There was a pot of tea and a number of clean cups on the table and a house elf stood standing by. She seemed a little anxious and disappeared after being thanked for setting up the service.

Professor McGonagall sat and picked up the teapot. "I imagine you two have a lot of questions. I can probably answer some of them without revealing too much yet."

It was Astoria Greengrass that sat and asked first. "That's fine Professor McGonagall. Did Harry just address you as…"

"Yes, Minerva. I give some graduates and the Potters the permission to call me by my first name when we're away from school. They have certainly done enough for the school to warrant that privilege. If you can obey the rules, I may extend that privilege to you also."

Both the Greengrass girls nodded at that but before they could ask any other questions they were joined by another occupant of the house. A large black and white dog came bounding down the stairs and went immediately over to Professor McGonagall to have her head rubbed. Astoria bent down to pet the animal and it began licking her face repeatedly. Daphne called Gracie over to her and knelt down to give her a hug around the neck.

The big dog turned her head sideways a little and then went back to Astoria. She ran a little aggressively and knocked the smaller girl down and then sat at her. Astoria was giggling uncontrollably at the dog and begged Gracie to get off of her. Gracie transformed back to a little girl but extracted a promise from the younger Greengrass to help her with homework if she asked for it. Daphne was quite red in the face from laughing at the encounter but that suddenly stopped. A small explosion was heard and felt from within the house and everyone in the kitchen heard a horrible drawn out scream that quickly terminated. The teacher had to order the three girls to remain in their seats and wait.

All three started aiming a number of questions to McGonagall but she held up her hands and just asked everyone to remain calm and be patient for a few moments longer. Ginny was the first to reappear and she rushed down to the bottom of the stairs to report that it was done and that everyone was okay. The appearance of Harry at the head of the stairs let everyone breathe a sigh of relief but Daphne could see that he suddenly looked a little tired and worn. He walked down carefully with Hermione and slumped into one of the empty chairs. Sirius came rushing down behind him and was calling out for the house elf Sedance. When the elf suddenly appeared, Sirius asked her to get pepper-up potions for Harry, Hermione and Ginny. Daphne turned suddenly to look at the two Mrs. Potters. With her concern about Harry she hadn't noticed that the color of his wives was a little off. She went to stand next to Hermione and quietly asked her if she was okay.

Hermione smiled back at her and reached for her hand. "Harry did the work in there but Ginny and I used the bond magic to provide the shielding and warding in the room to protect Harry and keep the soul piece from escaping. We'll all be okay in a couple of minutes."

Gracie had joined Sirius in getting some butterbeers from the fridge for everyone and Astoria took two from her hands to bring Harry and Ginny a bottle apiece. The three Potters just stared absently at their drinks until the house elf reappeared holding three vials of the orangeish potion. Daphne felt a little bit of relief as the three swallowed the mixture and a bit of color returned to their faces. Hermione patted Daphne on the hand and thanked her for checking on them. Daphne returned to her seat and hoped Astoria would remain quiet until Harry and the others decided to voluntarily talk about what just happened.

Everyone heard someone else descending the staircase and Daphne wasn't too terribly surprised to turn and see Dumbledore descending with an anxious look on his face. He looked at Harry and Harry just smiled back at him and nodded. Dumbledore looked relieved and just sat down in one of the empty chairs at the table. He pushed something across the table at Harry. "It was just as you said Harry, I did a few spells on it after I pieced it backed together and it is the real thing."

Harry stared at it but didn't pick it up.

"It is safe to look at now, right?" When Dumbledore nodded, Sirius picked it up to examine it. Daphne thought she was being careful about sneaking a look but Sirius turned and brought it over to her. What they both saw was a heavy gold locket embossed with ornate serpentine capital S. Daphne's hum of recognition caused Sirius Black to look at her and smile. "Yes, it's Salazar Slytherin's locket all right. There are few records describing it in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library."

"Which some very enterprising second-years managed to get into in the distant past, temporarily bypassing all the wards" said McGonagall with a cocked eye to the House's owner.

Sirius managed a half bow in the deputy headmistress's direction and got a harrumph in return. Sirius held the locket up to examine it again. "So Harry, do you want this sent back to Potter Manor for safekeeping? I don't imagine that there's anything left inside to see after all these years and being pierced by Godric's sword."

Harry emphatically shook his head no. "I don't want any reminder of what a foul thing was contained in there or a trophy to brag about my success with it. Earn some brownie points and return it to Severus and tell him that it was discovered in the Black family dungeons. I have a vague recollection of it being in a cave somewhere but I can't explain how it got from there to here. You can let him know it was a Horcrux."

"You saw where it was?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not the exact location unfortunately but just a general view of the space. There were Inferi left guarding it so somebody did a bit of a miracle getting it out of there."

"Harry did you mention…"

"Yes Daphne, I told him what we saw earlier but again I don't remember a specific location. He has a few ideas to investigate but I told him about the specific traps and other precautions that Tom had left. Oh, Gracie you are going to have a long talk with Sirius later and he'll explain all this that's happened today and what it means to me."

"Okay Harry, is it something I should worry about?"

"It is something you should know but everyone here will do their best to see that you are protected either here or at Hogwarts when you get there."

Gracie nodded but Astoria turned to the older girl. "You are coming to school this year. That's great; so what house do you want to go into?"

Gracie smiled. "Sirius is pushing for Gryffindor of course but I'll be happy to get in any of them. I seem to already have some in Slytherin."

"You can count on it But it seems impossible you are only going to be a first year."

"Harry's my step-brother. Nothing's impossible. I hope being a firstie will only be a temporary condition."

"You people sure do things strangely."

"You have no idea!" The fact that Harry, Gracie, Ginny, Hermione and Sirius all said the exact same thing in unison caused Daphne and Dumbledore to chuckle and Astoria to look at the people in the room a little strangely.

"How about I tell you my whole story the next time I come and visit Harry Astoria?"

"I'd like that Gracie."

Sirius clapped his hands. "Now that that business is out of the way, can I interest the rest of you in having supper here? Sedance makes a wonderful Irish stew and there's still some ice cream left in the freezer."

Dumbledore opted for a rain check as he and Professor McGonagall stood up and made ready to leave. Harry was a little undecided about when everyone else wanted to get back to school but he decided to leave the decision to the girls. It was Ginny that declared that it would be better if Harry got a good meal in his stomach sooner than later. Harry absently said "Yes dear" and received a hearty laugh from Sirius. Harry smiled and stood to help clear the table off for supper.

… ….

It was well after normal supper hours after the five flooed into Dumbledore's office from12 Grimmauld Place. The headmaster was absent but Fawkes let out a trill of welcome once the group had emerged and cleaned themselves off. The phoenix flew to land on Harry's shoulder and bumped Harry gently with his head. Harry always felt better having the phoenix around and tonight it was an especially cheering melody that Fawkes crooned in his ear. The four girls didn't need much coaxing to pay a bit of attention to the magic bird and Fawkes preened under the gentle hands that stroked his back, head and chest.

After they left Dumbledore's office, Harry led the way down to the second floor and Madame Black's combination office and quarters. Daphne and Astoria were both wondering why he was going there but they found out after she opened the door. The six were invited inside and they saw that Professor Snape and her had been sitting and visiting. Harry wasted no time in getting to the point of their visit. "We all went to Gringotts today to conduct some business. I found out I have a few more house rings and titles to deal with." At this point Harry made a pass with his wand that Daphne recognized as a very strong privacy spell. "We also found out a little bit more about Riddle's artifacts. In fact we destroyed one that was found at Grimmauld Place."

Both Narcissa and Severus reacted sharply to that bit of news. "Are any of you suffering from any of aftereffects from that?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Don't let Harry's use of 'we' fool you. He destroyed the locket with Godric's sword and Hermione and I contained the soul splinter until Dumbledore could use Fiendfyre to totally destroy it."

"That sounds like a 'we' to me" Harry said. "It was a group effort."

Hermione turned to Daphne with a small growl. "Aarggh! See what I mean? He did most of the work destroying the container and weakening the piece of soul but doesn't want to take any of the credit."

Daphne smiled. "And yet you still love him for it. Right?"

Narcissa and Astoria laughed at the reluctant admission that came from both Hermione and Ginny. "Still doesn't make it right though…"

Severus actually smiled. "Then I guess you'll just have to find a suitable reward for his modesty then."

Harry blushed and shook his head. "Other than informing you both of what we've been up to on our afternoon off, I was wondering if you would give permission to Daphne and Astoria to spend the night at the Hearth with us? Before you make some snide comment Cissy, the Greengrasses have separate bedrooms to sleep in and my wives will vouch that nothing funny or inappropriate will happen."

"I won't say anything funny won't happen" Ginny quipped and Daphne slapped her lightly on the arm in return.

Both Harry and Professor Snape shook their heads, but Narcissa went over to a nearby desk and started writing. She brought the piece of paper back and handed it to Daphne. "Here's a hall pass for both of you in case you run into Mr. Filch. He's been especially diligent since he's facing retirement at the end of the term. Do not be late or inattentive in any of your classes tomorrow or the favor will not be granted again. That does mean all of you."

"Yes ma'am" Harry answered for all of them.

"Go collect the books and clothes you need to take with you. I hope Mr. Potter will ensure that you all get to bed at a reasonable hour."

Harry opened his mouth but Hermione clapped her hand over it. "Harry's in trouble any way he answers that Narcissa so I'll make sure that everyone is where they're supposed to be."

Astoria raised her hand but Daphne turned and grabbed at it. "You say one word and I will guarantee that you will sleep alone tonight. "Astoria started giggling and Daphne started blushing. "That's not what I…"

Harry cleared his throat. "We are ALL going to be leaving now before we get detentions or points taken. Thank you for your time Cissy, Severus."

The five students left shaking their heads at each other and trying not to point fingers or start giggling. Narcissa turned to her companion with a sly grin. "Do you suppose one Harry Potter has enough distractions to keep his mind off that awful prophecy?"

Severus Snape thought for a second and then answered his host. "That young man has more than his loyal companions going for him. I'm not sure that that blasted prophecy actually applies to Lord Potter anymore."

The two teachers and companions considered that statement as they finished their half consumed cups of tea.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 – A Ring of Four

Harry made his way directly to the main bedroom at the Hearth while the four girls found some seats around the living room. Harry made a quick visit to the loo and changed into some sleep shorts before slipping into the bed. He was terribly tired after the day's activities but refused the 'recharge' that Ginny and Hermione offered. Harry heard the murmur of the girls chatting and thought he might just slip into a nice easy sleep. But he had three separate girls delay his slumber in attempting to 'tuck' him in properly. Ginny and Hermione came into their bedroom with promises that they were just going to talk to Daphne privately for a while before coming to bed. Harry kissed both his wives soundly before they left him alone.

It wasn't two minutes later that Daphne was abruptly thrown into the bedroom and the door locked behind her. She pounded on it once and then turned to look at the person in the bed. Harry shook his head but held out his hand toward the Slytherin girl. "If they are pushing you too much, I can ask Hermione and Ginny to let up."

Daphne looked around the room a bit anxiously to avoid looking directly at the boy in bed.

"Daphne?"

"Yes Harry. I heard what you said but Nonnie and Gin both seem to read my moods better than I hide them. I…I was a little jealous when they came out of here and I guess they saw it."

"So what do you want to do? I'm not that forward to invite you to hop up on the bed with me but if you want to talk, I'm okay with that."

"You've had a trying day with one thing or another Harry. I should really just try to give you a simple kiss goodnight and let you sleep."

"So why do I think you have something you want to tell me?"

Daphne shrugged. "I really need to brush up on the 'Ice Princess' persona with you Potters. I'm used to being thought of as being inscrutable."

Harry grinned and straightened himself up to half-reclining. "Sorry, but I do want to know what you're thinking or feeling. Never be afraid to tell me something; even if it's something I might not want to hear."

"What am I going to do with you Harry? Or, for that matter, what am I going to do with you and your wives? I'm used to being front and center for things I want; how do I reassure myself that I won't ever be the overlooked one in this weird relationship we're starting?"

Thirty seconds later the bedroom door opened and Ginny and Hermione entered. Harry smiled at the astonished look on Daphne's face. "I wasn't transmitting our conversation- I swear."

Hermione smiled at the duo. "We've just put Astoria to bed and wanted to see how you two were doing."

"Daphne was saying that…" A hand and then a mouth quickly stopped Harry's explanation. Harry was surprised at the softness of Daphne's mouth and placed his hand gently on the back of her head to run his hand through her golden locks. Harry withdrew slowly and just said 'Thank you' to his guest. Ginny and Hermione came up to put their arms around the girl. Daphne suddenly smiled and coyly looked to Ginny. "Did you two teach him how to kiss like that?"

"Not really; that's one way he's always been able to express himself with us. The words aren't there all the time but the tenderness and care are."

Daphne reached out to touch the back of Harry's hand. "I'm glad you gave me that reassurance. I shan't worry too much now about your shagging these two and forgetting about me."

Harry blushed and all three girls took a turn kissing him again before fluffing up his pillow and tucking the sheets around him. Harry grinned as the three girls headed back out to the living room. He rolled his shut eyes when he heard Hermione asked their newest partner "So what would you like to try next with Harry?"

"Ne…next? What are you talking about?" Thankfully the bedroom door closed before Harry heard what his wives said to the surprised girl.

Xxxx xxxx

The next morning, Harry headed directly for the teacher's table in the front of the Great Hall instead of sitting at his usual spot between his wives. Harry noticed that Astoria went and joined a bunch of her classmates at the Slytherin table while Tracey was waiting at a place near the end of the table to talk to Daphne. They both glanced his way after Daphne sat down and Harry hoped his ears weren't going to be burning with the obvious questions Tracey had for her friend.

Harry made a small nod with his head to Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall before he opened his mouth to speak. "We need to talk."

Hagrid and Professor Flitwick both chuckled as Dumbledore and Harry had said the exact same words to each other. Professor McGonagall shook her head sadly. She might have to check and see if Harry was or was not subconsciously monitoring what the people around him were thinking. It was a plausible explanation for the uncanny ability he had to talk and speak other people's exact words. Her husband and Harry were looking a little bemused at each other before the Headmaster spoke. "Perhaps lunch in my office would be a time for both of us to share the newest developments in our lives. I would request that the two Mrs. Potters join us although the invitation is also open for Miss Greengrass. Professor Snape will be joining us."

Harry nodded after mentally checking with Ginny and Hermione. They would have to check with Daphne about whether she wanted to be included. Harry didn't want to make any assumption either way and was content let Daphne guide her own future with the three of them.

Care of Magical Creatures was non-hazardous for a change as Hagrid had a large tank filled with creatures that came from the depths of Black Lake. The grindylows were pale green creatures that made homes among the weed beds. They were classified as water demons because of their ferocity, small sharp horns and pointed teeth. Their hands and feet were long, and spindly with extra-long fingers and toes which they sharpened. There were fiercely territorial but could not stand long exposure to sunlight. Harry and the others learned that the grindylows only came to the surface at night in search of food and that the two designated beaches at the lake were patrolled by the merpeople in exchange for Dumbledore warding the lake from any kelpies.

Draco received two points from Hagrid for locating the Mackled Malaclaw that was hiding in the rocks along the bottom of the tank. It was pale blue but resembled a lobster although it had two extra feelers and a spiked tail rather than a flat one. Hagrid cautioned anyone about trying to pick one up if they saw one because the bite or sting was supposed to impart a week of bad luck as well as being very painful. The last two creatures the merpeople placed in the tank were plimpies, a round fish that had rather long skinny legs and webbed feet and a stabelard, a type of white snail that could shoot out sharp needles from its shell attaching itself to its prey. The stabelard grew to about six inches long and was found primarily in swamps and reeds.

Hagrid cautioned everyone about touching any of the creatures if they saw them and reminded that their final exam was only a week and a day away. "For them that are worried, there will be no live creatures in the final exam room. So study well and good luck!"

Watching half the Gryffindors hurrying back up the hill for Divination, Ginny wondered aloud if Madame Trelawney would be reading tea leaves for the final scores of the pupils in that class. Harry ventured a guess that Madame Trelawney had had all the scores for the semester all laid out before the first class met. That comment got a general round of laughter from the students around them as they gathered up their bookbags. Someone called out his name and Harry turned around to see the Ferraforte brothers, Cosmo and Lutharius. "Would you mind some company Lord Potter?"

"No but I insist againyou just call me Harry. We've passed over all that formal addressing a long time ago. You have done very well in the DA since you've started attending and my wives and I are happy to see that you are spending more time with Marta."

"My brother and I haven't heard whether father's time as Ambassador is going to be extended or not. We've worked hard on not embarrassing him or our family any further since that earlier trouble. We just wanted to formally thank you again for not holding a grudge against us or our family. If you have the opportunity to travel this summer, my mother has issued an open ended invitation for you and your family to visit and stay with us at our home near Genoa."

"Thank you Lutharius. We actually haven't talked yet about what we are doing this summer but it certainly sounds like a wonderful opportunity. We will owl you if we decide to accept the invitation."

Lutharius held out his hand for Harry and the two shook. He then bowed to Ginny and Hermione. Cosmo took his turn saying thanks to the Potters but asked if there was going to be a DA meeting on Friday evening.

"I'll be there but it's not mandatory for anyone else. I'll bring my revising books just in case."

"I know I don't have to say this but Marta would really like a visit from the three of you before the testing starts."

"We'll find time for her; if not before Friday I'll send her a personal invitation to the DA meeting."

"Thank you Harry. You take care of yourself over the summer. I look forward to seeing you back over the Quidditch pitch in the fall."

"Bye Cosmo. Extend our warm greetings to your mother and the Ambassador."

Cosmo nodded and hurried to catch up to his brother. The two waved briefly back to the three Potters as they waited for the last of the stragglers to catch up to them. Daphne had been talking to her friend Tracey but stopped next to the trio as they saw them waiting.

"We saw you talking to Cosmo and Lutharius. You realized you probably saved those two from turning Dark."

"I did no such thing!"

"Harry, they apologized to _every _girl in Slytherin house the night after they made the apology publically in the Great Hall. Who knows what trouble they would have gotten into if you hadn't done what you did to them. They could have been totally resentful and gone on with their stupid ways and secretly sought out more power."

"Their parents were a lot more influential I think in their change of attitude. Anyway, do you have plans for lunch Daphne?"

"Not really. Why?"

"We have a lunch meeting with Dumbledore in his office to talk about…some things. He said that we could ask you to come if you're interested."

Daphne looked at her friend and Harry suddenly thought that maybe he and the others had been monopolizing Daphne's times with her classmates and friends. "It's really okay if you don't want to go."

Tracey poked her friend on the arm. "We've got about an hour and a half I think. Want to work on our transfiguration homework in the library until then?"

Daphne nodded and started to turn and walk away but Hermione reached out her hand and caught Tracey. "Tracey, I think we need to apologize to you. We've taken Daphne out of her normal routine and you must be missing having her around so much. We'll try not to be so demanding of her time from now on."

Tracey looked at Hermione like she had grown a second head. Then she laughed. "Daphne _never_ does anything she doesn't want to do. And privately, I think she enjoys the not so normal routine of you three. I wouldn't be surprised if she petitions Lord Gryffindor to be a minor wife or a consort for Harry when she turns of age. Don't look at me like I'm crazy; she fits in well with the three of you. The whole school can see it so don't be apologizing to me. I'm glad for the time I have with her and what's left over has been taken up quite satisfactorily by Draco. I might get to make an honest wizard out of him yet."

Daphne was speechless at the words from her friend but the three Potters were laughing at her honesty. Hermione leaned in to give Tracey a small hug. "Thanks for being honest with us anyway. We'll see you about noon then Daph?"

The blond Slytherin nodded but glared at her companion as she dragged Tracey away. Harry heard the beginning of a really passionate argument but Tracey just laughed back at whatever Daphne had said. Daphne finally just slipped an arm around Tracey's waist and the two finished walking into Hogwarts.

Ginny looked to her husband. "We might have to take Tracey into our confidence sooner or later about some things. Daphne should have somebody other than Astoria to confide in about all the things that are going on."

"We'll ask her if Tracey wouldn't mind taking a wizard's oath about everything. But for now, how about we go work on our Charms revising in the Hearth?"

"Can I practice my clothes removing spell?"

Harry growled and chased Ginny for a few steps before coming back to take Hermione's hand. "We could practice that on her somewhere in the corridors after curfew. The worse that would happen would be Filch having to retire earlier."

"I so heard that Potter!"

Harry laughed and tugged on Hermione's hand so that they could catch up with the redhead semi-glaring at them from the school steps.

Xxxx xxxx

Dumbledore's secretary must have wandered off to lunch as she wasn't manning her desk. Harry looked at his watch once or twice and then advanced on the gargoyle; the stone statue surprisingly bowed at the waist and then moved promptly aside. Hermione was going to touch it but Harry growled just as she was about an inch from it and she jumped in surprise. Mentally swearing to get her revenge on her husband later she grabbed Daphne's elbow and followed Harry and Ginny as the steps wound their way upward.

Daphne whispered to Ginny that she hadn't had to come and see Dumbledore for any reason in her previous two years. Ginny reassured her that he wasn't quite so scary or stuffy like when he wasn't up in front of the whole school and she relaxed bit. She was surprised to see Professor Snape waiting with the headmaster and Harry rolled his eyes as he had forgotten to tell her about the other participant in the meeting.

Dumbledore wasted no time in greeting everyone once they had settled into the four other chairs in his office. "Lemon drops anyone? It's nice to see you Miss Greengrass; I hope this isn't an imposition on your day or your revising for final exams next week. I informed Harry that it wasn't mandatory for you to attend this."

"Thank you headmaster but I think Harry has gotten to the point in his life where two wives aren't quite enough to keep track of him or keep him out of further trouble. I don't mind the chore; it's rarely boring being in their company."

Snape snorted as Harry turned to glare just a bit at his ward. He winked at her finally and she let go a nervous breathe. He turned back to Dumbledore. "You had something you wished to discuss with us sir?"

"As did you. I'll assume this is about what you found out at Gringotts?"

Harry reached for pants pocket and pulled out the list that Griphook had tested him for. He wordlessly handed it to Professor Snape and watched as the man's eyes widened as he read down the list of famous, franchised and forgotten House names. "I'm afraid I really don't feel the need to bow and scrape, Your Grace."

Harry laughed. "You know how I feel about titles Severus. If I hear anyone seriously calling me that I will.. I will... Daphne?"

"Confund the stairs to the dungeons so that they dump out on the stable refuse piles?"

"Very good choice. I was actually wondering Headmaster if you could tell me something of the history or the responsibilities of the title of Grand Duke. Somehow I don't think this ties into the goblins so I'm pretty sure Professor Bins has already forgotten it."

"This is very ancient history indeed Harry. Let me think about this for a moment." Dumbledore picked up his pipe and lit it and sat back in his chair for a number of minutes. Just about as Hermione was giving it up as a lost cause, Dumbledore started speaking.

"As legend tells the story about the title, it was the great-great-grandson of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw that came upon a hunting party in the Forbidden Forest. They had run afoul of a dragon, most likely a wandering Gaelic Grinchclaw. Thankfully that species has long ago become extinct since it was supposed to be even fiercer than the Hungarian Horntail."

"There were severe injuries to the few surviving members of the hunting party and Wilbert Griffson, the grandson, transported the three to Hogwarts for magical healing. Now you must remember that there was no Statute of Secrecy in those days. Wizards were supposedly few and far between but were still a part of muggle life and folklore. Two of the three surviving men were royal – William the First, sometimes called William the Conqueror and his son, William the Second. In gratitude for saving his life and the life of his heir, William gave Wilbert the title of Grand Duke of Gryffindor and stated that his domain would consist of everything he could see from the highest tower of Hogwarts. That was the beginning of the relationship between Magical England and the Muggle Crown."

"Wilbert remain as High Duke of Hogwarts for another sixty odd years and bequeath the title and all its responsibilities and privileges to the next wizard or witch that could lay claim as Heir to all four houses."

Harry's head hug lower and lower the longer Dumbledore spoke. There was a silence in the room that was suddenly broke by an irate voice.

"**Bugger-it-all! **Why is it _always_ bloody _me_?"

"I wish I could tell you Harry. That subject has been a frequent discussion that has kept Minerva and I up long into some evenings. I do not even begin to understand the fate or stars or circumstances that have come together to heap these predicaments on you. If I believed in the existence of different worlds, I would think that someone is writing out a very elaborate story and dictating what happens to you next."

"Then the stupid git can quit any time he or she likes. All I've ever really wanted is a quiet peaceful life and a family to come home to."

Harry was surprise to feel a privacy charm coming into existence and a seclusion shield appear between the students and the two adults. Harry turned and was rushed by three different females at once.

"You twit" Hermione said a little jokingly. "You already have a family to come home to."

"All we're missing is children to dump off on the grandparents" Ginny continued. "That's been our plan for after Hogwarts."

"I'd be more than happy to welcome you home in any way at all Harry." Daphne pressed herself against the suddenly flustered boy and made sure his arms were around her, Hermione and Ginny. She felt bold enough to kiss him soundly on the lips and grinned when the two Mrs. Potters followed her example.

"Pity party done, Harry?"

"Yes dears. Hey, who did that?" One of the three had pinched his bum but the three were heading back to their chairs and the two isolation spells faded away and Harry was left facing Dumbledore and Snape again.

"Very well done ladies. Take five points apiece for excellent spell work."

"Thank you Headmaster." Ginny pulled down Daphne's arm when she was about to object to receiving points unjustly. "Later" she whispered.

"Does that satisfy your curiosity about the Grand Dukeship, your … Harry?"

Harry saw the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes and shook he head. He was satisfied by the explanation but just as he was about to retake his seat something caught his attention. He stood up and walked to the cabinet of books that was directly to the right of the headmaster's desk. Harry looked at the various titles for a number of seconds but then turned to look back at the wizard behind the desk.

"Permission to investigate sir."

"There has been nothing concealed at the location that I have been aware of. If you see something, please have some caution- whatever it is may be warded."

Harry nodded and began running his hands across the spines of the books on the second shelf from the top. He paused at one point and thought for a minute. Then he surprised everyone by drawing back his arm and thrusting it completely through one thick tome up to his shoulder. Daphne, Ginny and Hermione were immediately by his side checking to see what had possessed him to do such an impossible thing. Harry held up his other hand and put it over his lips. "I've almost got it."

"Got what?"

"This." Harry drew his left hand back out of the cabinet. On his index finger a large oval silver ring appeared. On the face of the ring was the embossed Hogwarts coat of arms over a shiny white stone.

"Wilbert was obviously a taller fellow with a longer reach than I have. He placed this back in the hidden spot behind the cabinet until somebody could come and claim it. The ring jumped to this finger once I managed to touch it."

Hermione was investigating the books on the shelf and tapping their very solid spines. She came to the one Harry had reached through and announced the name to everyone else. "A Guide to Druidism" she said.

"Don't remove that Love. It's guaranteed to explode on you."

"Okay." Hermione backed away from the cabinet quickly and apologized to Dumbledore. He waved her off but looked carefully at her husband. "Harry?"

There was a quick grimace that went over the young man's face and he quickly backed up and sat in the chair. "There's lots of information contained in this ring. I think… I think I can speak Mermish and Ogre now."

"Ogre?" squeaked both Ginny and Daphne.

"The ancestors of the trolls" Dumbledore said. "They were not thought to have a language."

"I'm not going to test that by going out and trying to find one." Harry was still rubbing his head when a tray of cold butterbeers appeared on the desk in front of him. Hermione brought one over for her mate. Harry thanked her mentally and chugged down half a bottle before he paused. "That's better but I make have to take a pass on DADA this afternoon.

"Lunch will be here shortly. That may help your condition but if you need to go take a well-deserved break Harry, I will certainly send a written excuse to Sirius and Remus. I think you, I and Filius should sit down soon and have a serious conversation about wards. Specifically what the wards are for the school. "

Harry's eyebrows rose but he just nodded thoughtfully. "I'm not sure but I think I can feel them now. As for DADA, I'm sure I can find someone to take notes for me." Both Ginny and Hermione were standing with one hand on Harry's shoulder and they nodded at his statement.

"So what was your news? Harry asked.

"Nothing quite as dramatic as what you just did but somewhat important to the composition of the school next fall." Dumbledore drew silent at that point as a couple of trays full of food appeared on his desk. It was a couple of minutes later that Harry stood up and collected the empty plates and silverware from his three ladies. He placed them tidily back on the platter on Dumbledore's desk and watched as a house elf that he didn't know came and collected the platter and disappeared. "That was very good sir."

"Are you ready to hear the request that came upon me yesterday? The Minister made a personal visit here yesterday afternoon. He wanted to know if I thought it possible for the students that were expelled two years ago to be reinstated."

"What? No? Why?" Harry's wives and Daphne were outraged and had serious objections but Harry was puzzled. "Why are you asking or telling me this?"

"Lord Gryffindor was the one to figuratively blow the whistle on the guilty. Minister Fudge is going to formally appeal to the Board of Governors for a Writ of Reinstatement. I wanted to know your feelings about it."

"Have the reparations all been paid to the victims?" That question came from Daphne. Harry couldn't tell if she was for or against the idea of reinstatement.

The 'Yes' came from Dumbledore.

"How many graduated from Durmstrang out of the ten?" Hermione asked quietly.

It was Professor Snape that answered that question. "Two graduated – Flint and Purvey; one other, Shirtventle I believe, quit school and has disappeared for all intents and purposes."

"So there's seven left then. Not a large number. What precautions are you thinking of taking if they come back headmaster."

"All will be on probation of course and will be paired up with an older or same year housemate to monitor their classes and other activities. The last task is probably the most radical. I am going to attempt to change the wards on the school to physically expel anyone with the Dark Mark. It might take crafting a whole new ward for the grounds instead of altering the old ones."

"_**Harry that means you've got to rid Snape of the rest of his Mark before the wards are changed!"**_

Harry mentally nodded at Hermione's comment and physically nodded at Severus who was looking at him pointedly. "I'll assume that means we'll start with Vika and go on from there."

"Yes and with all your recently gained knowledge I thought it would be helpful to have another person with a significant amount of power involved."

"I accept then. This can wait until after finals I hope."

Both Dumbledore and Snape finally smiled. "You already have enough distractions Harry." Hermione giggled but bit her lip when Snape turned his gaze on her.

"Miss Greengrass? Do you have any knowledge of any of those students having the Dark Mark?"

"No headmaster, I hope they are all too young to have met up with Riddle as he was the only one that was supposed to be able to create it."

"That is true and I'm glad Harry has shared his knowledge of the true identity of Voldemort. Ignorance and half formed beliefs do much to create an atmosphere of fear. Well, I shall not delay you any longer then. Have a good afternoon Lord and Ladies Potter, Miss Greengrass. Thank you very much for your company."

Harry let the three girls exit the room before him. He turned at the door before exiting himself. "I hope it only takes two or three more sessions Professor."

Severus Snape smiled a little nervously. "I am totally at your disposal Lord Hogwarts."

Harry shook his head as he turned to the stairs. "This could only happen to me" he muttered before descending the stairs. He nodded briefly to Mrs. Gowdie before joining the three ladies in the hall proper. Before he could say anything, Ginny went up and laid a hand on his forehead. "There's a bit of a temperature and I think your core's is in flux again. Would you take my advice and go lay down for the rest of the afternoon. Please?"

Harry nodded. He hugged the three briefly and told Hermione to explain to Sirius and/or Remus about his absence. He had only taken a few steps toward the hearth when he felt a hand slip into his. "What Daphne?"

"Were you not paying any attention to what I said up there? My turn to escort you back and put you to bed. Don't worry; I'll do some reading while you're sleeping."

Harry smiled but then Daphne's eyes went wide and she suddenly shifted her bookbag around to her front. She turned and glared at Ginny and Hermione. "So not helping here. Where is it?"

"Under Harry's pillow. He can help you place it back properly. We'll be back after DADA." Hermione and Ginny blew the pair a kiss and headed down another corridor.

"What was that about?" Harry asked as he hurried to catch up with Daphne. A mumbled response was all the red faced girl said as she kept her head down. Harry had to reach out and pull on her shoulder to get her to stop and repeat herself.

"I'm so going to get them when they show up later. Harry, they banished my bra!"

Harry tried not to chuckle but failed miserably. Daphne glared at him and Harry apologized. "I have this neat trick with the stairs in the Hearth that they don't know about yet."

Daphne smiled. "Well, in that case, maybe I'll agree to their suggestion Harry. You can help me put it back where it belongs."

Harry colored a bit. "That's not necessary."

"Not even to satisfy your curiosity, Mr. Potter?"

"You are quite devious Miss Greengrass."

"Good, you are finally recognizing why it's important to have a Slytherin at your side."

Harry nodded in agreement. Daphne looked around for witnesses and, seeing none, kissed Harry on the corner of his mouth. "Or under you, over you or any of the other positions described in the 36 chapters of the _Kama Sutra_."

Harry was gobsmacked for about five seconds and then caught up to a giggling Daphne. "You've borrowed Hermione's reading list, haven't you?"

"A lady will never reveal everything her boyfriend. Let's put you to bed Harry. It was a medical order wasn't it?"

Xxxx xxxx

They walk all the way around the wards. Twice. Disillusioned against the remote possibility that someone might be on the lookout for them. The only sign of a possible portal was at the end of the driveway next to the road. There wasn't even a chance of a rat slipping underneath the wards or through any low spots in the terrain.

"Bloody efficient goblins" Lucius swore. "It's not enough to set up the wards so close to the ground all the way around the house but also with randomly rotating snare alarms floating about inside. It's even guarded against animagus. That must have Potter's idea."

"So we change our plan?"

"No, our success depends on kidnapping our target and hopefully a few others. She will come out this way by herself eventually. Then you can stun her and slap a portkey on her before anyone can respond. Shifts will be 8 hours long Wormtail; do not forget to renew your concealing spells. I will send some food back for you."

"Are you and Bellatrix taking turns at this?"

"Yes, but we only have a week to work with. After that, we have no way of knowing where Potter and his wives are off to. It has to be done by then."

Peter Pettigrew sighed and conjured up a small stool to set on and renewed the Notice-Me-Not and Disillusionment spells. A car sped down the road and came close to where he sat. After Malfoy had apparated away, Peter wondered what sort of food was coming. None of the rest of their sorry bunch could cook worth a lick. He briefly wondered if he should shift and fill his smaller belly as a rat. Looking at the birds in the neighborhood, he decided not to try. 'At least, it's not raining' he thought.

Five minutes later a lumpy figure, outlined in rain, was unseen in moving toward the closest trees.

Xxx xxx

Sirius was interested in hearing the latest news from Harry so he made plans to come and visit the Hearth after supper. Hermione and Ginny hurried back to their home away from home to see how Harry was faring after his nap. They greeted Myrtle briefly at the door although they never noticed the gleam of anticipation in the ghost's eyes. The portal opened and the two girls walked in and gasped. Harry was laid out; coughing over the back of a chair and Daphne was pounding on his back with both fists!

Crying out for their husband, the two hit the top of the stairs at a run. Two steps down, the stairs changed into an ice cold water slide and the girls tumbled down and across the floor. When they regained their feet, they noticed two things. Harry was sitting in the chair with Daphne on his lap. The second thing they noticed was that Harry was holding a big bundle of clothes, while Daphne had two wands. Harry and Daphne started laughing at that point and Hermione tapped an angry Ginny on her shoulder. Her naked shoulder!

Ginny looked down at her naked body and then over to her nude wife. Then she started laughing. "I guess we've been paid back."

Hermione glanced at Ginny and then the two of them made a rush to the chair Harry and Daphne were frantically exiting. The wives split up, Ginny after Harry and Hermione chasing Daphne. The four finally tumbled onto the master bed and, after Ginny and Hermione clothed themselves, laughed and talked about numerous things until the time for supper.

Harry sat up quickly at one point. "Did you hear that? I thought I heard a voice."

"No Harry, I heard nothing." A hand tugged on Harry's elbow and he slid back down flat on the bed as his wives and he continued to form ideas for the summer.

A couple of hundred miles away, another conversation was generated.

"**Did you feel that? His power has increased again."**

"**Yes and he has another female to add to their house."**

"**We'd best hurry. I feel a portent that he might need us soon."**

Nodding together, the pair began making preparations to hurry their progress northward.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 – Goings and Comings

The rest of the final week of classes was rather intense as each Professor revised enough to create headaches for most pupils as well as assign summer readings and assignments. By the time Friday had come around, most of the student body was thinking about chucking their books (or most of their professors) into Black Lake.

The DA meeting was very short. Harry answered a few questions for the few people that had specific questions and spent a good fifteen minutes with Marta who was extremely nervous about her upcoming final exams. Harry spent some time telling her stories about some of his adventures and asking an occasional odd question about some of her classes. She finally realized what Harry was doing and shyly gave him a hug and a thank you before heading back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry walked with her and they met more than a few students returning to their Houses before curfew sounded. Harry told Marta to relax a bit over the weekend as losing sleep and worrying too much would hurt her scores. Marta laughed and said as long as the Weasley twins were part of her house that nobody would be wanting for distractions. Harry nodded knowingly and wished Marta a good weekend and a better summer if he didn't see her again before the end of term. Marta waved as the portal door closed behind her.

As he approached the Hearth, Harry ran into a bunch of his classmates from Gryffindor and the other houses also heading out. Harry greeted Neville and Ron as well as a few others of his friends. Hermione had thought that a Potions review would be helpful for everyone as it was one of the most difficult courses. Even with Narcissa Black's gentler approach to classroom instructions, there was still a huge amount of information and details to memorize. The group asked Harry to pass on their thanks to Hermione and Ginny again for helping out with their revising. Draco received a gentle elbow to the ribs from Padma when he told Harry not to forget to kiss Daphne goodnight. Harry laughed along with the rest of the group about the state of his love life but he privately wondered if people were gossiping about Daphne and him behind their backs. He thought he might have to have a talk with the pretty blond about it sometime soon.

Harry interrupted a small kiss between Joshua and Myrtle as he got to the Hearth portal. His gentle cough resulted in both of the ghosts backpedalling out of a hug and blushing. Harry smiled at the couple and suggested they could and should extinguish the lights in the short corridor if they needed some privacy. "I have no problem with both of you finding some companionship. I'm very happy for you both as a matter of fact. Joshua, there are some old pictures of some manors in the fifth floor of the abandoned wing. I noticed the last time I was there that there was a nice gazebo located on a stream bank in one of them. The grass around it looked very comfy if you wanted to take someone for a picnic. Or a talk."

Myrtle blushed all over again but Joshua smiled. "Thank you for the advice Lord Harry. As long as you are the head of the House of Valcommon, I shall take any words you give me as specific commands." He winked at Harry as Myrtle slapped Josh's arm in mock anger.

Harry laughed. "Myrtle, you are on your own here. I expect that you will tell me if Josh behaves in any way that you don't approve of. Good evening, we'll lock the door up if you want to be somewhere else. Carry on with what you were doing." That comment got a giggle from Myrtle and another blush from Josh. Harry was laughing to himself as he came through the portal.

Hermione, Ginny and Daphne were rearranging the living room back to its original configuration. Harry looked at the stairs and jumped down the steps before his wives could transform them into anything else. Hermione and Daphne came over to hug Harry and Harry briefly kissed each one. Hermione gave him a mental nudge toward Ginny and Harry went and sat on the arm of the chair she had slumped in.

"Something wrong there Gin?" Harry bent and kissed the top of his favorite redhead's head.

"Just too many facts about too many courses in my little brain. I don't know how you and Hermione do it some days. Madame Pomfrey reminded me this afternoon that I have a practical exam before three Healer's from St. Mungo's right after the Transfiguration final."

"Too stressed to think straight then? How about a backrub? Or maybe a front rub?" Ginny smiled at Harry's suggestion but then just breathed a deep sigh.

"Thanks for the offer love but maybe I'm just tired. A good night's sleep should fix me right up."

Harry looked over to where Hermione and Daphne were sitting talking quietly on one of the sofas. "Do either of you mind if I take Ginny off on a Moonlight broom ride?"

Ginny's sudden smile was all that the two other needed to see before readily agreeing to the idea. Ginny went and put her book bag away but halted in the bedroom doorway. "Should I change into anything warmer Harry? I don't think it's going to be too bad out if we're riding double."

Harry looked over his glasses at the girl. "Are you or are you not a witch Mrs. Potter? If you can't cast a simple warming charm, then you really are in trouble with the exams next week."

Daphne and Hermione chuckled and Ginny stuck her tongue out at the pair. "Hang on then, I'll just go get my cloak." The door to the bedroom closed and Harry stood up and stretched.

"Planning on any stops along the way Harry?"

"Maybe. It depends on the young lady I'm escorting. There a couple of wide ledges on the cliffs below the school and the little meadow over on the other side of the lake. We might just be flying for a while."

Ginny came rushing out from the bedroom a minute later fastening her cloak around her neck. "Are we leaving from here or sneaking down to the main doors?"

"There's enough room to climb out the window. I'll make sure I mount up first." Harry went to retrieve his own cloak and Firebolt. He climbed up on the table next to the window and held the broom out. Throwing his leg over the broom, Harry dropped a little but circled back around to hover outside the window. He held his hand and Ginny carefully mounted up behind him. The two waved to Hermione and Daphne and then suddenly rocketed off. Daphne smiled as she heard Ginny's whoop of glee as Harry sped off.

"How long do you suppose they'll be gone?" Daphne asked.

"It could be anywhere from 15 minutes to an hour. It depends on what Ginny wants to do. She's happy just flying but she may want to thank Harry for thinking up a nice activity for them."

"Was it just my imagination or did Ginny stay in the bedroom just long enough to change her knickers?"

Hermione smiled. "Or to just remove the ones she was wearing."

Daphne giggled. "That sounds like something Ginny might do. Bold and a little forward."

"We both have our moments; it's not difficult to think of surprising Harry every once in a while."

Daphne fidgeted for a second or two and then turned to face her friend. "Nonnie, could you tell me something? It's a little personal so I wouldn't be offended if you chose not to answer."

Hermione reached out to hold Daphne's hand. "What?"

Blue eyes searched out the brown ones for something a little intangible. Daphne lowered her head just a little bit and closed her eyes. "How is it? How is it being intimate with Harry and having, what do you call it, Em inside you?"

Hermione pursed her lips and thought for a second. "It's strange, wonderful, exciting, unbelievable and great for your spirit and soul. The sharing and completeness of really being together is a bonus that I anticipate and relish until the next time we're together like that."

"So something totally indescribable in other words."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, something like that. Are you mad or jealous that Harry is doing 'the deed' with us?"

Daphne nodded. "I'm trying really hard not to be but I just can't control myself all the time. I catch myself trying not to stare or think about what I could be doing with Harry."

"Do you want to be that intimate with Harry now?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm pretty sure that I'd rather wait until I'm of legal age. I don't want to be a bad example to Astoria even though she wants me married off to Harry as soon as possible."

"She has plans; since she's too young for my husband, she wants you to fulfill the opportunity. She has it bad for Harry."

"I know Hermione. I think she just doesn't want to waste the chance to have Harry as her big brother."

"I can see her view; he is a catch."

Daphne sighed. "Yes he is."

Hermione leaned into Daphne to give her a hug. "We've talked about the other things you and Harry could do together. Ginny and I wouldn't be unhappy if you decided to take things farther."

"But what if I'm rubbish at being physical? I don't want Harry to think less of me or compare me to you two."

"Harry doesn't think like that. He never makes comparisons between Ginny and I; he won't with you. So, as I see it, there's at least two ways to get you more comfortable with doing more with Harry."

"Do I really want to know what they are?"

Hermione leaned and kissed Daphne on the tip of her nose. "I think so otherwise you would have rushed out of here already."

Daphne frowned just a little bit. "Are you sure you aren't reading my mind then?"

"No, you need to give us permission for that. If and when you want. So the first way…"

"Is?"

"Borrowing Harry's invisibility cloak and watching Ginny or I with him. Ginny or I wouldn't mind if it helps you and Harry might like the idea of you watching us."

"I… I'd like to think about that."

Hermione stood up and held out her hand. "While you're thinking about that option, how about spending a little time with me? I won't bite – unless you want me to and you could get used to being naked and close to somebody else."

"Hmmm. Is this a pity encounter?"

"No, definitely not. You are part of Harry's and therefore our lives now. I am making an offer to get to know you better and Ginny and I both think you are attractive in your own right. I wouldn't consider it cheating on Harry (or Ginny) since you are in our family now even if it's not official yet. Does that make sense to you?"

"I think so but I'm still wondering about your motives."

"Daphne, please forget about being a Slytherin for a few minutes. Our goal is for Harry to have a happy family; for Harry to have a happy family, we have to be happy too. I want you to be happy and satisfied Sweetums and I'll do anything I can to make you feel at ease with Harry and the rest of us."

"I think you may have just talked me into it. So now?"

Hermione nodded and pulled Daphne up to her feet. She hugged the girl closely and watched as Daphne smiled a little uncertainly. "Worried?"

"A little; I'm nowhere near as experienced as you and Ginny and Harry are. I don't want to disappoint you."

Hermione shook her head. "You never have to worry about that. There are no expectations so there can be no disappointments." Hermione reached down and clasped hands with Daphne. She looked at their joined hands for a second and then pressed a slow kiss to Daphne's lips. She didn't complain or back away. "Your turn."

Hermione's two words could be interpreted as a question or a request. Daphne chose request and kissed Hermione back. Hermione responded by drawing Daphne closer and deepening the kiss. The two held their positions like that for half a minute and then Daphne felt Hermione's lips part just a little bit and a tongue licked along her lips for just a split second. Daphne felt a little shiver run through her and opened her own mouth to explore Hermione's tongue with her own. Suddenly the two were moving toward the bedroom and Daphne had to break off the kiss to make sure that she didn't stumble.

Hermione held their hands and pulled Daphne through the door way and then sat on the bed with her. They kissed again. And then Daphne was looking down at Hermione as she knelt to remove her shoes and socks. "You don't have to do that Hermione."

"You can call me Nonnie when we're alone. I know I don't have to do this; I want to. Harry says a little pampering goes a long way. Is it okay to say Harry's name?"

"Yes but…oooh that's nice" Nonnie had started massaging Daphne's feet gently and then running her hands gently up the back of Daphne's calves. "That's nice Nonnie, you have great hands."

"Before we were truly intimate Harry, Ginny and I did a lot of massaging each other. Not for the sexual part of it but just getting used to each other's bodies. We started with clothes on of course and as we got more comfortable with each other the clothes started becoming a little unnecessary."

"That sounds like a nice idea. Hmmm I like this." Daphne let out a silent groan when Nonnie stopped touching her lower legs and stood up. Daphne had reclined flat on the top of the bed as she got used to being touched by her friend. Daphne saw Nonnie leaning over her and watched as she put one finger to her lips and then drew it down slowly down her chin and then down the front of her blouse. Daphne was concentrating on the finger so much that she was a little startled when lips found hers again.

Both of Nonnie's hands went to the top button of her blouse. "May I?"

Daphne nodded and gulped as Nonnie kissed her way down her jawline then licked and nibbled at a few places on her throat. Daphne was starting to breathe hard when she felt the top bottom of her jumper being undone.

Nonnie looked up into Daphne's eyes. "Enjoying this so far?"

Daphne reached up with both hands and captured Hermione's head. She pulled it closer and kissed her hard on the lips. "That answer the question?"

"May I ask a question then?"

"Do Harry and Gin mind you being talkative during play times?"

"Sometimes but I'm trying hard not to be too aggressive – I can shut up."

Daphne giggled. "Hermione Granger Potter – being quiet? I don't think so. What the question then?"

"I was just wondering hard far you and Tracey went with each other?"

Daphne bit her lip and blushed just a little bit. Hermione lowered herself so that that she rested on top of Daphne. It was only a little reach for her to whisper into Daphne's ear "It's none of my business. I'm sorry."

Daphne turned her head and kissed the eyelids of the brown-haired girl. "It's okay. Tracey and I just did the basics because we were nervous about being found out. Lights out, mostly kissing, feeling each other's breasts and just a little bit of fingering each other."

Nonnie nodded and snuggled into Daphne's neck. "So an adventure but was that enough for you or her?"

Daphne silence was long and Nonnie wasn't sure she was going to be answered. She reached in between the buttons of Daphne's jumper and rubber her stomach lightly. Daphne jumped but also hummed.

"Do you want the lights on or off?"

"On, please. I'd…like to see all of you."

Hermione half-rolled off and raised her voice just a little. "Lights 50 percent. That easier? We have some candles if you want just a single light on."

Daphne rolled on her side to face Hermione. "This is good" she said as she cupped Hermione's cheek. Hermione leaned into the gesture and then kissed the center of Daphne's palm. Both girls leaned into kiss again and Hermione began running her free hand up and down Daphne's form. As soon as Hermione's fingers ran over one breast, Daphne started touching her back. The frequency of kisses continued to climb until Nonnie suddenly moved up and straddled Daphne's waist. Her hands went back to the front of the blonde's blouse and flew as she unbuttoned the rest of the fastenings there. Daphne gasped as her new partner drew the sides of the garment apart and kissed a line from her throat to her cleavage.

Daphne pushed Nonnie back up horizontal as she kneaded her breasts and helped Nonnie strip off her top. Nonnie threw the top away and lowered herself down to kiss the edges of Daphne's bra and try to get her tongue under the material. Daphne rubbed Nonnie's back with a quick motion and hesitated only a second before she tried to unhook the fastenings to her bra. Hermione straightened up and tossed her bra away. Daphne sat up and turned sideways just a bit so that they could both work on removing Daphne's bra. It was done in a matter of seconds and then Daphne pushed Nonnie back so she could roll over on top of her. Daphne and Hermione both gasped as their breasts rubbed against each other. Daphne leaned down to capture Nonnie's lips with her own and pushed her tongue into Nonnie's mouth. They both had to withdraw for a moment as they forgot to breathe as their tongues met and tangled.

"Doing okay there Sweetums?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Just lovely so far. Can I kiss…?"

"Only if I can kiss yours at the same time."

Daphne's brow furrowed just a little bit. "How do we do that?"

In answer Nonnie moved away from Daphne's side to kneel at her head. "This is different but it has its advantages." She lowered her upper body to kiss and suck on Daphne's rapidly expanding nipple. Hermione was surprised how hard and how long the nipple in her mouth was becoming. The sounds coming from Daphne were proof of how much she was enjoying this type of attention. Nonnie thought how much Harry might enjoy this aspect of the new girlfriend but further thoughts along that route were totally lost as Hermione's own nipple was licked and nibbled on. The two girls switch from one side to the other for an unknown amount of time until Hermione reluctantly straightened up.

"Bad back Nonnie?"

"No just admiring the view from here. You definitely have a nice set if you don't mind me saying so."

"Thank you. Yours are tasty too. I liked that very much. What shall we do now?"

Hermione went back to lay by Daphne's side and rubbed her breasts. "We are half-dressed or half-undressed depending on how you look at things. I'd like to touch and look at you some more."

"I would too Nonnie."

The two girls went back to kissing and hands began roaming again. Hermione reached her hand down and unbuttoned Daphne's pants and unzipped her. She ran her hand around Daphne's waist and then down under her knickers to squeeze her bum. Daphne struggled to get her pants all the rest of the way off as she continued to kiss the brunette. She was still squirming a little when Hermione's hand suddenly dipped down to rub and stroke Daphne's dampening cleft. The sudden contact both froze the blonde and made her gasp loudly.

"I want to touch you too Nonnie." Daphne looked down to see Hermione's fingers reaching and folding over and through her folds and began wondering why she had ever hesitated to take this step with Hermione. She suddenly wanted to learn how to pleasure this Mrs. Potter and then maybe, hopefully, the other one. Daphne brought her hand up to cup the back of Hermione's neck. "Please teach me some more Nonnie. I want us both to enjoy this and each other."

Nonnie smiled and leaned up to kiss Daphne again. "Anything you want Sweetums. Anything at all."

Xxxx xxxx

A half-mile away from Hogwarts, Ginny and Harry were having their own encounter. There was just enough of the moonlight peeking through the few clouds for each to see more than enough of each other. Ginny was lying on Harry, and watching his emerald eyes sparkle and gleam with the reflected light.

After Ginny had pointed out the little clearing behind the beach, Harry hadn't wasted much time in quickly landing. Ginny had jumped off the broom practically before their feet touched the ground and had flung off her cloak, jumper and bra and pulled Harry to the ground on top of her. They had been snogging and alternating positions by rolling to one side or the other. It was a giggling game of dominance and happiness that made them forget about classes, tests and many other problems as they just enjoyed being close to each other.

"Why don't we do this more often Mr. Potter?"

"Because I've got too many facts about too many classes struggling around _my_ little brain along with missing Death Eaters, stray responsibilities and titles, and a girlfriend and her sister. Not to overlook of course my two lovely and captivating wives that I am totally devoted to."

"I think you protest too much Jamie."

"Never; I can't say enough about how I love you Ginny. I wish our schedules were better during the year. But we've got summer in front of us now."

"No, you have my boobies in front of you now." Ginny lowered herself and swung her chest casually across Harry's face. Harry smiled and stuck out his tongue to brush across her nipples. Ginny stopped in mid-swing to lower one breast for Harry to pay some more attention to. She hummed just a little bit in the back of her throat. And smiled down at her husband.

"Can we maybe get some camping gear like a tent and the four of us go off and just be by ourselves for a week or so?"

"I think that's a fantastic idea Ginny. What made you think of it?"

"Just being out here with you. I think I'm finally catching up with Nonnie's idea of naturism."

"I can't say that I would object to seeing you or Nonnie walking around starkers. Or course you would have another handle to lead me around with most of the time."

Ginny stared at the young man below her and slapped him lightly on the chest. "You are incorrigible, you know that?"

"Only because you and Nonnie have encouraged me to be so" Harry said softly.

Ginny dropped down and rested her head in the space under Harry's chin. "I love you Harry."

Harry rubbed her back and said the only thing he could say. "I love you back. A lot."

Ginny suddenly giggled and Harry wondered what she thought was funny. "Hey, I was serious there."

"No, you never have been Sirius but you are starting to catch up with him. No, I was just thinking what my Mum from three years ago would say about seeing us like this."

"I'm pretty sure I wouldn't hear anything after the first two words that might have come out of her mouth. Either my eardrums would have burst from the volume or she would have banished me to where ever all those unwanted mischief makers go to."

"She has a little more patience than that; otherwise the twins would have disappeared a long time ago."

Harry quickly agreed with her and dropped his hands down a little to run his fingers over Ginny's denim covered bottom. She wiggled a little at the contact and then raised an eyebrow again. "He's totally incorrigible too."

Harry cocked an eyebrow back and moved his hips back and forth. "Again, you're providing all the encouragement Em needs. So is there something we can do for you ma'am?"

"Not tonight but thanks for the offer Harry. I just needed to get away from school for a bit and this is certainly nice. Have you thought about what Daphne said the other day?"

"About taking the business and accounting course that Gringotts offers? Yes I had but I wasn't sure if you and/or Hermione wanted to go or not. It's only two weeks but there's a gap of a week between the end of classes and going to Gringotts. I should know more about all the businesses I own and how they are run. I wasn't sure if you wanted to get bothered with that."

"We are partners Harry. I'd at least like to know the basics so if we go to a function or a business meeting with you I wouldn't be embarrassing you."

"Then I'll tell Daph when we get back."

Ginny kissed Harry again. "That might not be possible. Hermione told me when you were at the DA meeting that she thought she would see if Daphne was genuine about her offer to be with either of us when she couldn't be with you."

"Oh… okay. I'll try to keep my nose out of that unless they want to talk about it."

Ginny's giggles shook her frame against Harry's chest. "Believe me Harry; I think you will find out that both Nonnie and 'Sweetums' might like to have your nose into that. And often!"

There was a slap and Ginny kissed Harry again. "Do that some more and I may have to take advantage of you Mr. Potter."

Harry laughed and rolled over one more time so that Ginny was beneath him again. "Who's going to take advantage of whom here?"

Ginny battered her eyes rapidly at Harry. "Then I totally surrender to your advantage sir."

Harry smiled a little evilly. "Good. Prepare to be ravaged then."

Ginny's protested as Harry blew a raspberry into her neck and started tickling her. The two fought and laughed and kissed until finally agreeing it was time to go back to the Hearth."

Xxxx xxxx

"Farquardt! Blast no; that's not how it sounds. Farrquardzt! Oh that man." Bellatrix looked down at the single sheet of paper that was in her hands. Lucius still hadn't let her get her hands on that book. He had copied the basic commands for the Dementors on a single piece of paper and told her to practice her pronunciation while she was standing guard near the intended victim's home. She had paid attention during their one visit to Mithril's Myre but seeing the words and pronouncing them was different that just repeating the words after Lucius said them. This was something they should be doing together.

She glanced at the house again to see if the husband or wife were outside but again there was nobody in sight. She hated doing this duty. It more her style to dash through the wards, stun or kill the person and apparate away. Stupid wards, worse that – blasted goblins. Bellatrix wished they could be bribed or blackmailed like normal people but they had their own bloody ideas about ,ugg, honor and payments.

She shouldn't be off relieving herself in the woods like a common animal either. When her Lord and Master returned, she would beg his indulgence to get to punish Lucius–stuffing-Malfoy properly for his disrespect to her and this freakingly convoluted plan. They would be better off fleeing or searching out Lord Voldemort instead of making this grand effort of revenge and money. But the money and the pardon would come in handy in preparing the world, at least magical Britain, for His triumphal return.

Bellatrix would leave young Malfoy or Black or whatever he called himself these days to Lucius. She wanted Potter. She burned to punish the insolent brat for doing whatever he had done to the one she owed allegiance and her love to. The thoughts of the years spent in prison under the agonizing 'care' of the Dementors caused her to shred the piece of paper in her hands. Bellatrix screamed lowly in the back of her throat and walked the necessary steps away from the edge of the wards to cast a "Reparo" on the pieces of paper to form her study sheet again. One of the more subtler wards that were enmeshed in the property wards was the detection of any magic within twenty meters of the true edge of the wards.

Bellatrix forced herself to calm down and went back to her list again. "Zfarquarzdt? Farztquard? Fzartzquadzt? Arrggh! Lucius flipping Malfoy – I am going to kick your wand up your bloody royal arse so far that there will be wood splinters in your tonsils! Oh… Fart… Farzquartdz… that was closer. I think."

Xxxx xxxx

The movement of the sheets registered somewhere in the recesses of Daphne's consciousness and she tried burrowing deeper into the comfort of the mattress and the heat of the body behind her. A contented hum came from behind her and Daphne had the random thought that Astoria's voice was a little deeper than normal. She must have kicked off the sheets again and gotten cold again during the night. She almost always did that when they shared the bed.

Bed.

Bed…

Bed? There was something important that she was supposed to remember about bed. The smell around her finally enticed her enough to force one eye open and try to identify what was so familiar. Hermione was sitting on the bed edge and trying to put her hair up in a twist.

Hermione…

On the edge of the bed…

'A naked Hermione sitting with her back to me on the edge of the bed.' Daphne's memories started flooding back and she reached out to run a finger down the girl's back.

Hermione swiveled with surprise and saw that Daphne had her eyes open and was looking at her with a smile. Hermione smiled back and then dropped a quick kiss to the blonde's lips and knelt down by the side of the bed.

Daphne reached out her hand and touched Nonnie's face. "Good morning."

Hermione put a finger to her lips. "Shhh. Morning. Want to sleep some more?"

Daphne shook her head 'No' and was wondering why her friend was whispering and wanted her to be quiet. She shifted her hips just a little and the arm around her waist tightened to draw her back.

Daphne's eyebrows went straight up and her mouth opened to start a quick shout. Hermione leaned over her to place a hand over Daphne's mouth and whispered quietly into her ear. "It's not Harry back there."

"I have totally the wrong bits to fit that description Daph."

A relieved Daphne let out a long breathe and Ginny just giggled a little into her ear. Daphne felt her red face return to normal and she turned so that she was lying on her back. The arm around her midsection didn't move but the redhead had propped herself up on her other arm and smiled at the newest person to occupy the master bed. "You'll just have to put up with me instead of the person you might really want to be here."

"I'm so sorry Ginny that I panicked there for a second but I had no idea who was in bed with me. Or us."

"Harry would never do anything that unexpected. He and I slept in one of the other bedrooms last night after we returned. Since I didn't see you or Hermione out in the living room, I popped in here first just in case. You and Nonnie were still tightly wrapped up in each other so I just threw some sheets over you and told Harry that the bed was being used."

"I didn't mean…"

"Don't apologize. Harry and I just slept over there instead. When Harry got up to go running this morning, I slipped back in here and snuggled up with you. Is that okay?"

Daphne nodded but noticed that Ginny was still smiling at her. "What?"

"You have a nice tush; it's good to sleep cuddled up with you."

"Thank you? I think."

Hermione took that moment to lean across Daphne and give Ginny a kiss right on the lips. "Good morning Gin. Nice date with Harry?"

Ginny nodded and absently stroked Daphne's stomach. "Yes, we just went over to the clearing in back of the north beach and talked and cuddled for a while."

"No fireworks?"

"Nope… just some laughs and talks; it was a good break for us both." Ginny turned her gaze back to Daphne. "And how did _your_ evening go Miss Greengrass?"

Daphne opened her mouth to say something but Hermione kissed her quickly. "We both had a fabulous time, didn't we Sweetums?"

Daphne nodded but just couldn't turn to look at Ginny. Ginny, however, had no shyness and rolled to snuggle into her side. "Daphne, there's no need to be embarrassed. I'm glad for both of you. Anytime you want to spend some time with me just let me know."

"You're rather forward Mrs. Potter."

"I know. Does it bother you?"

"I'm naked here. What do you think?"

Ginny smiled and threw the covers off herself. "Well, I'm only half-naked. Should we compare things then?"

Daphne pursed her lips as she looked at the redhead. She finally shook her head and laughed. "No, I guess we don't compare things. At least that's what Nonnie told me."

"You two can continue the flirting later. Harry's due back in a bit and I think we should get our showers before he does."

Ginny winked at Daphne. "And you should also probably get dressed unless you want to find out if the shower can fit four of us."

"Ginny!"

"Well, move that nice attractive bum then Greengrass. We'll have to settle for a three-way shower then."

Hermione reached for Daphne's hand. "You'll just have to get used to the attitude I'm afraid."

"And the surprise kisses." Ginny leaned in and pressed her lips against Daphne's. "There. Do you want me to wash your hair or do you want to do it yourself?"

Daphne just threw the rest of the covers off and hopped off the bed. "I guess we discuss that in the shower. You coming?"

"Not now but maybe after Harry gets his shower."

Daphne's eyes gleamed just a little bit but she waited until Ginny passed her on the way to the bathroom. She slapped Ginny's bum and the redhead just smiled at her. "You're catching on."

"Merlin help us all. And Harry." The three girls laughed at Daphne's comment and began walking to the showers together.

When Harry returned twenty minutes later he found the girls in a circle brushing each other's hair. "Good morning. I see that you've gotten up and got organized already."

Hermione didn't look around from concentrating on Daphne's locks. "Don't dawdle in the shower Harry. We're hungry."

"Okay, okay. Can you spare a second for a kiss?"

Daphne stopped and turned to face Harry. "Yes, but is there a pecking order for that?"

"No, first come, first served." Ginny locked at him a little sideways and Harry flinched just a little bit. "Sorry for the phraseology."

Harry kissed Ginny and then Hermione and leaned in to buss Daphne. She stood up and then, strangely, sniffed Harry's chest. "You're right Nonnie, he's pretty good even when he's stinky."

Ginny and Hermione rocked with laughter and Harry turned to look at them. "Okay, so that's how it is now."

Daphne smiled. "Yes, so what are you going to do about it Harry?"

Harry thought for a second and then smirked. "I _won't_ ask what activities the three of you were up to make you soooo hungry then."

Seeker reflexes kicked in then and Harry was hard pressed to get to the bathroom and lock the door before the three laughing young ladies could catch him. Harry made quick work of the shower and dressing and cautiously opened the door to the living room. "Is it safe for me to come out?"

Hermione, Ginny and Daphne were standing in the middle of the living room. Ginny turned and waved a piece of paper at him. "Yes Harry. Hedwig just arrived with a note from Gracie. She passed her driving test!"

"That's great. I wonder if Sirius will buy a new car for her the summer."

"I don't know" Hermione said. "Don't we have some cars in storage somewhere that we could give her one?"

"I think so but I'll have to ask Sirius or Remus about it."

"Gracie is driving from almost London up to the Burrow Tuesday as her first major outing."

"Almost London Hermione?"

"Yes, Mum's going to drive out of London proper and then turn the Land Rover over to Gracie. Molly's going to ride with them and make a proper girls day of it. They're staying overnight at the Burrow and then heading home the next day."

"Sounds nice. Too bad we have exams; it would be nice to have supper with them."

Just then Hermione's stomach made a loud growl and everyone turned to look at her. "Okay, we're moving then."

The four moved toward breakfast and were coming down the main staircase when Harry missed a step and staggered to the side rail. The three girls quickly surrounded him to check on him and Harry smiled as he threw his arms around the girls. Daphne was very surprised at what happened next.

"_**Could you repeat that please?"**_ It seemed to be Harry's voice in her head.

"_**I said Greetings friend Harry. I and my mate and our four cubs will arrive sometime around dusk. Please tell your Professor Hagrid we'll probably all be very hungry by then."**_

"_**Understood. We'll see you then." **_

The voices and presence faded away suddenly and Daphne clutched at Harry as she tried to make sense of the experience. When she looked up at him, Harry whooped loudly and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Harry, what just happened? How did you.. Who was that?"

"That was Dulari and we have a bunch of things to do." Harry kissed both Ginny and Hermione quickly and then ran down the stairs and into the Great Hall.

"_The griffins are coming! The griffins are coming!"_

Hermione threw an arm over Daphne's shoulders and her and Ginny quickly tried to explain as they hurried to catch up with a very excited Harry Potter.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 – Family Matters

The two wives, one secretive girlfriend and her little sister finally took control over one slightly hyperactive wizard about 10 o'clock. Harry had been rushing around and trying to arrange everything for the visit of the Griffins and had started becoming a pest to everyone as he organized, double-checked and then thought of new things to prepare the way for the arrival of the griffins. Harry only told Dumbledore, Hagrid, and the four girls that there would be six griffins instead of the two adults that everyone had seen in the fall.

Harry was still protesting the other ideas he had for Dulari, Shadhan and the cubs as the girls pushed him through the portal into the Hearth. "But what if Madame Pomfrey needs to clear the cubs medically before they can be around humans? Or vice versa? I wouldn't want to be responsible for making anybody on either side sick."

Ginny pushed her husband down in the nearest overstuffed chair and hopped into his lap. She kissed him and Harry started to talk about some additional preparations. Hermione sat the other way on what was left of Harry's lap and kissed him again. He started speaking again. Daphne yelled and made a flying leap at the chair and assaulted Harry head on as the other two girls moved back to give her room. Harry was still humming something he thought important through Daphne's kiss when Astoria applied the final straw.

She came around the back of the chair and hugged Harry around the neck from the rear. She pulled some of his messy hair and spoke calmly right into his ear. "If you don't stop talking about the griffins soon, they are either going to ravage you right here in the living room or hang you out the window by your toes. Either one I am way too young to witness, so relax. Please! There's still at least eight hours before they get here and everybody that could do something has started to work on it. I've got revising to do today anyway and if you think any of those women in your arms are going to let you skive off from getting ready for your finals – you're crazier than what Draco says!"

Silence. Two more seconds and then Daphne broke off her kiss and smiled over Harry's shoulder at her sister. "Thank you Tori. We were beginning to think he was beyond reach."

Ginny spoke up from the pile. "The last time he got so focused on something, we had to take both his wands away from him."

"And we really can't describe to you what we else we had to resort to" came from a giggling Hermione.

"Okay, okay. I got it; I went overboard. But this is important and I apologize to the three… four of you. Are you getting off me now?"

"No."

"Not now."

"I don't think so Mr. Potter."

Astoria giggled and released Harry's neck. "I guess that's my cue to leave and get to my Transfiguration review with Professor McGonagall. Honestly Harry, you need to relax. You got more stressed about the griffins visit than your finals. You are setting a horrible example as a future brother-in-law."

Harry groaned as the three girls on top of him starting applying a half-dozen hands; pinching his cheeks, messing his hair, tickling his sides and doing whatever they could to torment the main wizard in their lives.

The girls started giggling and finally disengaged themselves from the small pyramid that they had created. As Harry watched, the three went over and hugged and said goodbye to Daphne's sister as she headed off for a planned review session with their instructor. Astoria turned one more time at the top of the stairs to laugh at Harry and then rushed away.

The three girls went and sat back down on the couch and other chairs as Harry tried to regain his mental balance from his morning's efforts and the 'straightening' out he had just undergone. He stretched and stopped and settled back into the chair. He started chuckling but immediately clapped a hand over his mouth and looked around. Harry started whistling. It was uncharacteristically a little off key and Hermione frowned.

"Okay, tell us what you laughed about."

"I'm not sure I should."

"Harry?"

"Un-uh."

"Now it's not a request." Harry looked up to see three wands pointed at him.

"I can defend myself, you know."

Ginny smiled. "We know and we're sure you don't want to really fight us or destroy our living room. So talk."

"Okay, but please remember the position we were all in a minute ago. Don't be too rough on me."

Daphne smiled over her hickory and unicorn tail hair wand. "We'll take that into consideration if we believe what you say."

"I might be offended if I thought you really meant that. What I was thinking was that it was certainly wise of you to bring _mounds_ of attention my way to distract me."

Daphne pursed her lips, Hermione shook her head sadly and Ginny just stared. Harry began getting ready to run and hide. All three girls finally just giggled and rushed him again. Harry accepted the hugs and kisses and the three girls roughed up his hair quickly and then retreated to their chairs.

"You have to answer some questions for me at least Harry" Daphne said.

Harry nodded and went over and sat on the floor across from Daphne. That put him leaning back into the sofa that was holding Hermione and Ginny. Ginny bent over to kiss Harry's neck and Hermione just draped a leg over his shoulder. Harry rubbed her shin and focused on the blonde again.

"You're probably wondering or upset about the mental contact this morning."

"Yes, I was very surprised to find your voice and Dulari's suddenly running through my head. Was that you or her or both?"

"I was afraid you were going to ask that specific question. It's very complicated."

Ginny chuckled and moved from the couch to sit on the arm of Daphne's chair. "When is it not? Let's go back to Hermione and me. This okay with you Harry?"

Harry nodded and moved up to sit next to Hermione on the couch. Daphne turned halfway to hear what Ginny was going to say. "Hermione and I had a split second of mental contact when we were flying through the air at Ollivanders. I think because we had a sporadic bit of bond magic involved in Harry using his wand for the first time, the mental link between us was incredibly brief. When Harry traced that impossibly small link later, his power forced open and reinforced the mental connection."

"That I understand and you told me that action mostly established a three-way bond between you. How's that relevant to this morning?"

Harry smiled. "Griffins are very powerful creatures; physically, magically and mentally. I received a 'power burst' this morning that was both mental and magical. The first time Dulari and I 'conversed', it knocked me out. She was more careful this morning but it still was an incredible amount of force. I told Shadhan when I saw him during my staff quest about another female possibly becoming my mate, so I'm not sure that that broadcast from her this morning was broadcast to you or went to you through me."

Ginny touched Daphne's shoulder close to you. "Would you like to have Harry try contacting you mentally?"

"That's a big change either way now, isn't it? Either I'm kind of in the bond with you three already and married or I'm never going to be a real partner to you three."

"You aren't happy either way" Harry said a little flatly.

Daphne immediately looked guilty about her statement. "It's not like that Harry. I was just getting comfortable with the notion of having another two years to get used to you and Gin and Nonnie and all that entails. This is a just a big surprise, that's all."

"And I have another puzzle piece to throw out as an explanation" came quietly from Hermione.

'Oh no' Harry thought. 'What now?'

"Yes Harry, what now?"

"Huh? Daphne? You heard that?"

"No Harry. It was just the look on your face. Like another unwelcomed surprise would be too much for you to handle."

"I try not to panic but …"

"You're a very busy fellow, Lord Potter." Harry held up a warning finger to Ginny and she just blew him a kiss.

"I guess I'll be able to handle anything with you three backing me up. So what's the new twist on things Hermione?"

"I was going to wait until after finals to voice my suspicions Harry but I think this might be something you should be aware of now as Lord Hogwarts."

"Lord Hogwarts?" came from Harry and Daphne's mouth.

"Humor me for a minute Harry. I want you to clear your mind like you are getting ready for meditating. Let me know when you're ready."

Harry released Hermione's hand and scooted sideways another two feet on the sofa. He folded up his legs and then concentrated on his breathing for a few seconds as he found and centered himself. When he thought he had sufficiently cleared his mind from all distractions, he opened his eyes and nodded to Hermione.

"Without worrying about the question Harry, could you tell me where Neville is and what he's doing?"

It was two seconds before Harry responded. "He and Susan are in the Owlery and just released an outward bound owl."

"Peeves?"

"Chasing Mrs. Norris down the corridor where Fluffy was hidden."

"Final person. Millicent Bulstrode?"

"Plucking her one eyebrow in front of the mirror in her dorm room." Harry winced and then looked at Hermione with something close to fear. "Oh bugger-it-all! I'm in everyone's head!"

"No Harry, you're not." Hermione slipped over to hug her husband. "It's something different, something you've recently gotten but weren't aware of."

"Huh?"

Another voice from the top of the stairs answered Harry. "What your wife is trying to break to you gently Harry is that you've become a responsible force."

"Vika! You take that back. Or at least come down here and explain since I'm more than a little confused."

Lady Hogwarts walked down the stairs and paused to give Daphne and Ginny brief hugs before she sat on the couch. She sat across from Hermione and Harry's head turned from one side to the other as he waited for someone to explain what had just happened.

"With the disclosure that _you are_ the heir of all four founders, the power and magic contained in, under and throughout Hogwarts is now available to you. You are the de facto sponsor, and guardian for all those that reside within. Well, in addition to me."

"All…?"

"The students, the faculty, Dumbledore, Peeves, every one of the ghosts owe a respect and allegiance to you as you owe them protection and consideration. It is what I 'matured' with. I can mentally communicate with the head master and the teachers if I have to. I think you Harry, can talk with anyone on the grounds if you choose to."

"Oh, no I won't. That's a complete invasion of privacy."

Ginny laughed but Daphne left the chair she was in. "How about me then? I'd like at least a little something of what you have with Gin and Nonnie."

Harry stared into Daphne's face for what seemed a long time. _**"Are you sure you really want me in your head?"**_

"_**Wow! Yes, but not all the time. I'd like to know you better and this seems like a really unique way."**_

Harry opened his eyes and looked toward his two wives. He shook his head and found his voice. "I guess Hermione and Vika are correct. I can converse with anybody if I want to. And I'm not going to give myself a headache by trying to figure it out or communicating with anyone else. Except…"

Harry concentrated for a bit and Fawkes suddenly appeared in the room between Harry and Daphne. Ginny suddenly had to catch the Slytherin as she tumbled backward in shock. Fawkes came over and sang a curious trill toward the blonde and Daphne said she forgave Fawkes for the surprise. Fawkes turned back to look at Harry and there was a silent conversation between them for a number of seconds and then Fawkes launched himself up and into the master bedroom after Harry shook his head. He came back out after a few seconds and dropped Harry's mandolin into his hands before he vanished in a burst of flames.

After a few seconds of the four ladies silently staring at him, Harry shook his head. "I mentally called Fawkes so the premise is correct. I asked Fawkes to relay a message to Dumbledore asking for a few minutes of his time before supper. Fawkes thought I should de-stress for a few minutes so he went and got the mandolin."

Ginny shook her head. "What did the phoenix really tell you to do Harry?"

Harry mumbled something and Hermione poked him in the ribs until he spoke up. "Hey, don't abuse the husband here. That wise-acre told me to take one or more of you to bed and forget about my responsibilities for a bit. I don't really need that sort of advice."

Vika had started laughing as she understood the phoenix's musical language. "We'll discuss things later then Harry. There's ways to just look and not notice the individuals but the school as a whole. I'll leave you to your mates then."

Vika stood up as if to leave but Harry suddenly grabbed her hand and stood up too. He placed the mandolin on the sofa and turned Vika to face him. "I've never really properly thanked you for the years of protection, advice and friendship Vika."

"It's okay Lord…"

"My name is Harry; I thought we already covered that. You are part of my family now Vika so you might as well get used to it."

Vika seemed to have a great emotional response to that statement and Harry pulled her into an embrace. Ginny and Hermione stood also and came up to enlarge the embrace. Daphne was only as second behind but gasped as a huge surge of magical came from Harry and his wives and flowed into Vika. The spirit tried to push herself away but the three Potters held on tight for about twenty seconds and then stepped back. Hermione grabbed a wobbly Daphne while Harry watched Vika carefully.

Vika 'glowed' for lack of a better term. She spread her arms wide and floated off the ground for a second or two. When she reached the ground again, she stepped forward and gave Harry a very gentle and long kiss to his cheek. "Why?" she asked.

"I told you why and because I owed from you giving up the magic to keep your body intact in healing me before."

"I think I can walk anywhere on the grounds now, Lor… Harry!"

"I hope so; I really want to introduce you to Dulari and Shadhan later."

"Thanks again Harry." Vika looked around at the three girls. "If I didn't know you were taking care of him properly, I would ask permission to take Harry to bed myself."

Vika suddenly blushed and then vanished before anyone could reply to her statement. Harry looked from one girl to the other and shook his head. "I have enough romantic interests, thank you very much."

Hermione came up to kiss Harry soundly. "That was the right reply Jamie. It's not everyday that you get propositioned in your own living room."

"At least by a truly magical entity" Ginny said laughingly. She then turned to Daphne. "Sorry about not warning you. Harry made a snap decision to transfer a lot of magic to Vika. Are you okay?"

Daphne rubbed her forehead for a second and then just whispered to the red-head. "My nipples may not go back down for an hour. What a rush!"

To Harry and Hermione, Daphne just said that she had to make sure that her socks weren't totally knocked off. Harry laughed and apologized. "Just to make it clear, talking mentally to you Daph is not pulling you into or making you a bondmate."

Daphne nodded. "Good, I'm not sure I want to handle that much power anyway. So are you playing something for us Harry?"

"I suppose I should. I've been waiting for all of us to be together so I could sing something a little expressive. It's what I think of sometimes in the morning when I wake up. Besides that Ginny!"

Daphne and Hermione chuckled at the expression on Harry's face but went and sat close to Ginny as Harry warmed up his fingers. The three wondered what Harry had musically thought about in reference to them. A few seconds later they found out. It was an old and lively tune that Harry really put his heart into.

_Here I go again  
I hear those trumpets blow again  
(I'm) All aglow again  
Taking a chance on love_

_Here I slide again_  
_About to take that ride again_  
_(I'm) Starry eyed again_  
_Taking a chance on love_

_I thought that cards were a frame-up_  
_I never would try_  
_Now I'm taking that game up_  
_And the ace of hearts is high_

_Things are mending now_  
_I see a rainbow blending now_  
_We'll have a happy ending now_  
_Taking a chance on love_

_Here I slip again_  
_About to take that trip again_  
_I got that grip again_  
_Taking a chance on love_

_Now I prove again_  
_That I can make life move again_  
_I'm in that grove again_  
_Taking a chance on love_

_I walk around with a horseshoe_  
_In clover I lie_  
_And brother rabbit of course you_  
_Better kiss your foot good-bye_

_On that ball again_  
_I'm riding for a fall again_  
_I'm gonna give my all again_  
_Taking a chance on love _(1940, John La Touche; various artists)

The last chords from the mandolin faded out and Harry raised his head to address his special audience. "It's not a chance anymore. I wake up and think of how I fall into love with each of you again every morning and how much the three of you love me. I feel like I could fly without my broom and try not to let everyone see how giddy with happiness I am. I'll apologize if I seem a little sappy."

Hermione came over first and kissed Harry. "That was absolutely lovely Harry. I won't speak for the others but you just got a great big snog added to your account."

"Same from me too" came the echo from Ginny and Daphne. Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck but turned to look at the other girls. "I think Harry needs to lie down and relax before lunch starts."

"I agree."

"Me too."

"I feel like reading for a while so how about you two make sure he gets horizontal and takes it easy."

As Ginny and Daphne took Harry's hand to lead him into the bedroom, he smiled. "You're spoiling me."

"You deserve it Harry" said Daphne.

"On occasion" Ginny echoed as she kissed Harry's cheek.

Hermione pulled her DADA notebook out and settled down in the chair. She turned suddenly and called out to the trio as they got close to the doorway. "Wait!"

"What?" asked Harry.

Hermione put a hand to her forehead. "I think I'm getting a message from Vika. She says to tell you that… that.. that our bedroom is reserved for snogging for the next hour. She may decide to join you."

Harry whistled and turned to Ginny. "She's just kidding, isn't she?"

Ginny shook her head as she unbuttoned her jumper. "Sounds like an official decree. You wouldn't want to disobey Lady Hogwarts would you?"

Harry made no protests as the two girls started working on Harry's shirt as they moved deeper into the bedroom. Hermione giggled and tried to keep her voice calm as she shouted into the room. "Keep your pants on. That's topless only if you want. Nothing more unless I get to supervise."

"Spoilsport" came Daphne's giggle as Hermione started her revising.

Xxxx xxxx

Hermione had to poke her head into the bedroom and stop the activities of the three as the lunch hour got near. Both girls seemed a little breathless and Harry was only discouraged a little bit from fondling them both as they refastened their bras and tops. Harry came to the door as Hermione leaned against the frame. "If you 'talk' to Vika anytime soon, say 'Thanks' from me. And them. It's been a while since we done just that and it's just as much fun as I remember. Can I kidnap you later for some of the same?"

Hermione smiled as Daphne and Ginny came up to hug Harry. "Maybe; if you're not too tired. We'd better get to lunch so you can restore some of that energy you've expended."

The four walked down to the main floor, talking over some of the morning's activities. Daphne seemed to be a particularly good mood as she had an arm around Ginny's waist. However, as they came to the base of the Main Staircase, they found a quartet waiting for them. The Weasley twins stood in back of Luna and Ron and it was Ron that spoke up.

"Luna said it was now the time for you to take a look at me. I wasn't sure what she meant but she was insistent enough to talk Fred and George out of their OWL revising for a while."

Harry was going to say that he hadn't wanted to see anyone but Daphne spoke first. "Luna, why is it important for all of us to meet now?"

Luna tilted her head just a little bit and tightened her hold on Ron's hand. "Because it's only now that Harry can see and fix the situation."

Harry didn't know what that meant but before he could say that Ginny sent him a mental message_**. "Luna wouldn't bother you for anything silly. It must be something major. Can you take a good look at Ron or the others?"**_

Harry nodded as Ginny slipped her hand into his. He extended his senses and took a deep look at the three Weasley's. He felt rather than saw Hermione gasp behind him and looked quickly over to Ginny. She shook her head silently but left Harry's side to give her brother a hug. She nodded mentally to Harry and then smiled up at Ron.

"What?" he said a little nervously.

"Let's go talk privately for a bit." Harry looked around and headed for the first open classroom as the small group followed him with quizzical looks on their faces. After they all entered the room and found seats, Harry shut the classroom door and put a couple of charms on it to make sure that they weren't disturbed.

"I have a few question for you two first" Harry said, addressing the twins.

"What can we tell you …"

"…and are we in trouble?"

"Nothing like that. When did you two first start experimenting with magic and potions, explosives and other types of your signature mischief?"

"I think it was when we were seven that…" Fred started.

"… Great Aunt Muriel gave us a matching set of 'educational' toys for Christmas" George finished.

"I remember" Ron said. "I got a deluxe junior potions kit when I turned seven."

"I didn't" Ginny complained.

"I think the twin's reputation had already spread by that time and your parents didn't want any more questionable concoctions or noxious odors floating around the Burrow. Besides your Great Aunt Muriel had other ideas for what to give a little girl."

"Those kits were supposed to make harmless tricks and gags" Ron explained. "I remember I didn't like it much and could only make some half-disappearing ink."

Harry nodded." That seems right. What nobody seemed to count on was the fact that your brothers Ron are both diabolical and geniuses at potion making."

"That's a very nice compliment dear brother-in-law."

"You're not going to like this next part very much Fred. You're partially to blame for what I think occurred. What I'm guessing happened, took place one afternoon when you two were out flying around your Quidditch pitch and Molly had put Ron down for a nap so she could either do some baking or play with adorable little Ginnykins."

"I've warned you about using that name Harry."

Harry turned with a small smile. "Dear and lovely wife, I dare anybody to see pictures of you when you were three or four and resist the urge to call you Ginnykins."

Ginny pouted but the twins and Hermione were quick to agree with Harry. "Okay but I'm an adult now. I don't want to hear that particular name again."

"Okay Ginnykins" said the twins in unison as they ducked behind Hermione for safety. She moved out of the way so Ginny could throw a mild stinging hex at the pair. Luna stepped in the middle quickly to stop things from escalating. "We're here about Ron. Please continue Harry."

Harry checked first to make sure all the wands were stowed away. "This is a half-weird but plausible guess. Little five or six year old Ron couldn't actually get to sleep one afternoon and went down to see if he could get into your rooms and potions kits."

"That's a lost cause; we were very good about locking things up so that only Mum could get in."

"Well, I believe Ron got in at least once. If he didn't try something you had mixed up, he tried making something himself. He hadn't gotten a kit yet but he wanted to be just like his big brothers."

"That's sweet, Ron. Our brother loves us Fred."

"I do not!"

"It's okay. We understand; you can't really admit feelings like that with your girlfriend here."

Ron scowled and blushed; something really difficult to do at the same time. Luna pulled her wand however and spoke to the taller redheads. "Will you let Harry finish or do I have to put you to sleep?"

Fred looked for some support but nobody seemed to be laughing at the situation. He and George just nodded to each other and sat back down.

"So Ron drank something we might have or he mixed up. What's the big deal?"

"I think that it might have been poisonous or semi-poisonous to drink. Something extra the twins added to their 'harmless' ingredients of the potions kit. Ron felt sick and wanted to have something to take the bad taste or bad feeling away. He immediately thought about his Mum's marvelous food."

"And…" Daphne was hanging on Harry's every word as was everyone else in the room. Ron seemed most confused but Luna was nodding her head with everything he said.

"I think Ron performed an unusual case of accidental magic on himself. He changed himself to counteract the maybe accidental overdose. Healing himself but wanting more food all the time so that he could never get that bad taste again. I think that change also included an aversion to potions and a desire to be better at Quidditch than his brothers."

"But most accidental magics are small and temporary" Hermione stated.

"Not necessarily Hermione. In the case of extreme emergencies, the magic can be quite remarkable and long lasting."

"That's right Daphne. Sort of like Harry's health while he was living with his muggle relatives."

All the eyes turned quickly to stare at Luna's surprising statement. Harry got over his shock first and questioned the girl. "How did you know that Luna? Did Ginny tell you…"

"No, she hasn't breached your trust Harry. I can see or know things sometimes without anybody telling me."

"_**That's right Harry. Luna has always been like that. Just accept it and move on."**_

"So how come nobody ever knew what Ron did to himself?" Fred asked.

"Remember this is only conjecture on my part, but I think Ron recovered, got scared about his own trespassing and snuck back up to his room. Nobody was the wiser about the accident or the change Ron made in himself_._"

"So how do you know all this now?" Ron asked.

"I can see magic sometimes. And when Luna pointed out something was wrong, I sort of can see a little kink in your magical aura, for lack of a better term for it."

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear. I am NOT kinky. This has to be a bond thingy, right?"

Ginny laughed. "That's it Ron; it's a bond thingy that only Harry could possibly have. There's a simple question you need to answer now for us and Luna. Do you want us to try and correct this? It's something you've been living with for a number of years and it's not really dangerous to keep. Disgusting to view sometimes but you don't really need us to correct it. It's a choice only you can make."

Luna leaned over and whispered something quietly into Ron's ear and he turned and looked at her. She nodded and Ron turned to look at his sister and in-laws. "If you think you can do it safely, yes. I'm aware of the complaints about some of my behavior but haven't had much luck trying to change. Yes, I'll try it."

Harry nodded and then thought for a couple of seconds. He beckoned Ron up to where he stood and a shield formed in front of Luna and the twins. Hermione stood up and gestured to Daphne; she nodded in understanding and inched around the shield to stand next to Luna. She turned around and shushed the twins before they even had a chance to ask her anything.

Harry meanwhile had come up to put his hands on Ron's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "I hope this won't take too long and for Merlin's sake, yell out if it turns painful. That not our intent at all."

Ron nodded nervously and looked to where his sister and Hermione were standing right next to their husband. "I trust you Harry but if you accidentally damage me – better make it last about a week or so. I can't test for finals if I'm in the infirmary, can I?"

Harry smiled. "I'm sure Professor Snape wouldn't mind coming to your sick bed and giving you the test personally."

"That is not helpful in the least bit."

"Hold steady Ron." Harry bowed his head a little bit and a bluish glow spread out from Harry and his wives to envelope Ron. The glow intensified for a couple seconds and then suddenly pulsed red for about five seconds and then stopped. The blue glow reestablished itself and slowly shifted to a bright warm yellow color. Ginny cocked her head sideways a bit as if thinking about something and then she stepped back after another twenty seconds, breaking her contact with Harry. Hermione did the same and the glow vanished.

Harry still had a hold of Ron's shoulders and let go just as he opened his eyes. Ron looked around once and then looked at his hands as if he needed to check that he still had the correct number of digits. The shield disappeared in front of the other four students and Luna rushed up to give Ron a hug.

"How are you feeling now Ron?"

"Good I think." He tightened his hold on Luna for a second and then looked up at the classroom clock. "We're still having the Charms review at two, right Ginny?"

"Yes Ron. Why?"

"Luna, would you mind going up to the Tower with me while I get my Charms notes? Maybe you can help me make some sense of them before I go off to the Hearth. I'm afraid the snogging will have to wait until we both get our revising done. Maybe after supper?"

Luna smiled. "I'd like that Ronald. Maybe you can ask Harry to see his notes if yours are a little incomplete."

"No, Harry's not responsible for me passing or failing Charms or Potions. I'll just have to suffer with my bad notes."

Ginny and Hermione were listening with disbelief at the dialogue between Ron and Luna. Harry gave them a mental nudge and told them to quit staring. He tapped Ron on the shoulder. "I can give you a copy of my potions notes if you think it will help you Ron. We've got butterbeers and a whole cauldron of chocolate frogs to keep our energy up for the study session."

"Yes to the butterbeers but I'll probably pass on the chocolate frogs. I think I ate too much for lunch."

Fred and George's jaws dropped. And stayed there!

"_**Oh Merlin – we've broken Ron!" came from Ginny.**_

"_**No, I think we've changed his priorities. Good handling Harry!"**_

Harry turned and winked at Hermione. "I hate to be a bore but we Potters and Miss Greengrass haven't had lunch yet and that was a definite appetite maker."

Ron swiveled around quickly. "You … I didn't give you anything did I Harry?"

Daphne laughed. "Harry has had a busy morning what with the griffins and his husbandly duties. He just needs a good meal under his belt."

"Well, thanks you three. I guess I'm feeling a little different mentally and I think that's good."

"No problem Ron. You're family."

A lean, grey-eyed witch launched herself at the two Mrs. Potters. She hugged them soundly and kissed each quickly on the lips. The twins were coming out of their shock and started to make some comments but Harry shook his head no. The twins astoundingly quit.

Luna turned to talk to Harry. "Thanks to the three of you for fixing Ron. I'd come snog you Harry but that wouldn't be right."

Hermione smiled. "It's okay. We'll pass your 'Thanks' along at the right time."

Luna giggled and went and touched Daphne's shoulder. "I think Miss Greengrass should be given that assignment. Harry's made her and Ginny remarkably free of nargles today. Another good job done Lord Potter."

"Do we want to know how Harry accomplished that remarkable feat brother?" asked George.

Fred looked at the four unblinking set of eyes turned toward them. "Not if we want to live to take our OWLs. We'll see you around."

"Good luck on your tests guys" Harry shouted out to the backs of the departing twins. Luna and Ron said thanks again and walked out hand in hand.

Daphne turned to her three companions with a smile. "I need to get a calming draught I think. You three are going to wear me out."

Ginny had to speak up. "But what a way to go!"

The four laughing teens headed for lunch before the service ended. Harry wondered what other surprises the day was going to spring on him.

Xxxx xxxx

Supper was about as normal as it could possibly be with everyone at the Gryffindor table trying hard not to stare at one Ronald Bilius Weasley. With only an occasional gentle reminder from Luna, Ron ate a normal, reasonable, polite and distinguishingly clean meal. He looked around once at the furtive glances, shrugged his shoulders and put down his fork while he asked Neville a question about Herbology.

At the head table, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall noticed the attention the third year was getting and why. "That's very unusual behavior. Should we check Mr. Weasley for the Imperius curse Albus?"

The headmaster's eyes twinkled as he replied. "I think not Minerva. I'm pretty sure Mr. Weasley's family has finally found a solution to a troublesome problem that I didn't know how to resolve."

Minerva chalked that statement up to another of her husband's enigmatic responses and asked him instead if he was going to be attending the griffin's arrival.

"I would think that if didn't, I might be the only one left inside the school except those students who are applying themselves with due diligence to their OWL and NEWT preparations. I hope Harry doesn't mind the crowd attending his friends' arrival."

Harry was expecting the crowd but he faced a difficult choice himself after supper. He was considering getting his Firebolt out and welcoming the arrivals in the air and escorting them to the giant tent that had been set up on the Quidditch pitch. On the other hand, he didn't want to be a distraction for the family that might be tired and hungry from the length of this leg of their journey northward.

Harry settled for standing by the big tent as the lights around the Quidditch pitch lit up as they did for the rare night match. Harry looked around and saw Vika step down through the crowd, personally addressing some of the students by name. Harry smiled and Ginny came up to his side. "That was a nice thing you decided to do for her."

"It wasn't that much of a hard decision. She's helped all of us out at point or another."

"Even if she might have designs on you Harry?"

"We have to sit down and talk about that sometime. I'm really confused about her intentions and don't want to insult her or be harsh. Do you have an opinion of how I should handle this? Or what I should say to her?

"Not a clue but you need to do something sooner than later. Maybe a talk with Godric or Rowena might give you some ideas."

"Or maybe Luna. Her view on things is a little different but maybe that's what I need now."

The conversation stalled as Vika came up closer to the tent. "So which direction are Dulari, Shadhan and the cubs coming from?"

"They left to the south and east last fall so that's where I think they'll be coming from. It depends on whether they had to wander far to get their last meal. I don't know if their avoiding any big cities or just cloaking themselves in flying over."

"They can turn invisible?"

"That's what Dulari told me. I'm not sure if it is a physical thing or a mental trick in making people not see them."

"**So what's your opinion on that friend Harry?"**

"_**Dulari! Hello and Welcome back to Hogwarts. Are you very far away?"**_

"**Only a few minutes flight. We shall arrive shortly. It is nice to hear you again. Are your mates with you?"**

"_**Yes, they all look forward to visiting with you and your family."**_

Dulari ended the contact and Harry went over to the side where Dumbledore and the rest of the Hogwarts staff were standing. He told them about the upcoming arrival and Hagrid left to check and make sure that the livestock they had brought for food didn't disappear in panic at seeing the griffins.

It was Cedric Diggory's sharp eyes that spotted the two giant flying creatures first. He called out from his spot near the top of the stands and pointed to the south. Everyone turned to look and they saw two golden creatures come out of the gathering dusk and wheel around the castle before coming in for a landing on the field. Harry waited until the two had folded in their wings and walked toward the tent before he went running up to approach them. When Dulari and Shadhan stopped and waited, Harry slowed his pace and let his wives and Daphne catch up with him.

As if on a practiced cue, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Daphne bowed before Dulari, turned slightly and bowed to Shadhan. The two griffins acknowledged the sign of respect with a nod of their heads and the humans approached closer. Harry rubbed Dulari's neck and beak briefly while Hermione and Ginny slowly came up to the bigger Shadhan and hugged his neck and scratched a sensitive spot behind his ears. The deep rumble of contentment and approval let the girls know that they had reached the right spots.

Harry stepped back and brought a slightly intimidated Daphne forward to stand before Dulari. "This is my future and intended spouse Dulari. I present Daphne of the Greengrass family."

Daphne bravely stood her ground as Dulari lowered her head and sniffed the girl. Daphne felt she was going through an appraisal like the Sorting Hat all over again. Dulari waited and Daphne reached up a tentative hand and stroked the powerful beak. "Whatever your opinion of me, I am glad that Harry and his wives are aligned with you. It favors both sides of this friendship."

Dulari tilted her head to one side for a couple of seconds and then sat back on her haunches. **"I approve of this choice Lord Harry. Why have you waited to consummate this arrangement?"**

Both Harry and Daphne blushed although Ginny and Hermione were hard pressed to hold their laughter in. Harry, hoping that nobody else had heard that particular comment, gave a stammering explanation of maturity levels and timing for wizarding appearances and conventions.

Dulari snorted, but Shadhan chuffed deep in his throat and settled down beside his mate. Harry got over his flustered position and spoke again to Dulari. "No disrespect intended but where are your cubs?"

If a griffin could smile, both the adult griffins came up with very contented looks on their faces. There was a sudden roar from the stands but before Harry and the others could look around, the four were pushed quickly to the ground. There were sudden gasps from everyone in the stands but Harry heard Luna giggling before he rolled over with his wand at the ready.

Standing over the four people on the ground were four smaller griffins with curious looks on their faces. They four griffins backed up two paces and then sat down.

"**My apologies for the surprise Harry but their lesson for the day was long-range gliding and silently stalking a prey. I think they did well. Meet my cubs: Ivis, Taulso, Jaunee and Crimarron. Family, this is our liege friend Harry Potter and his family.**

It took many days for the students of Hogwarts to try to understand and get over the sight of Harry Potter, rolling on the ground, hysterical with laughter in the midst of six mighty griffins.


End file.
